DSI: RELOADED
by DigitalCorp
Summary: It's Digimon Savers International, reloaded and rebooted. Hey, if George Lucas can do it to his movies, why can't I do it to my fanfic? There will be DigiSoul, 80s music... and cake.
1. Introduction and Prelude

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Introduction

by Douglas J. Erholtz

Hey, everyone. It's me, Doug. Everyone's favorite underdog voice actor and guilty pleasure. Come on, you know you love me. I'm practically part of your childhood. If you didn't watch Fox Kids and Toonami in the early 2000s, you were really missing out. You've got Netflix, right? _Right?_

Anyway, what you're about to read is a reboot of Digimon Savers International. Now, here's what you're probably wondering. "Hey, didn't DigitalCorp just publish that four years ago? Why's he rebooting it? Also, what about that Digimon World Tour sequel?" First, the sequel. I can tell you right now he'll be working on that as time goes on.

As for this reboot... in the time that Greg- that's DigitalCorp's real first name, as if you couldn't guess- in the time that Greg has spent finishing DSI and DWT, he's grown as a writer. Issues have been brought up regarding his writing. He's even taken chapters out (like that big-screen version of "The Same Old Sun"), and that's messed everything up. This DSI will be easier to read and more streamlined. First off, no more separate files for MusicBreaks. They'll be integrated right into the chapters. Songs may be added as time goes on for dramatic purposes. Second, some questionable dialogue may be removed or changed.

Once all the kinks are fixed, this will replace DSI. Don't worry, not much is going to change. It might, but not much. Digimon Tamers International will be worked on as well.

Greg is doing what George Lucas has done to the original _Star Wars_ films. I hope you like it. Erholtz out.

* * *

Prelude: The Seven Year Itch

Greg

Hi there. This is Greg Logan, America's first unofficial "goggle boy". When you last saw me, I was just reunited with my partner Veemon after a few algorithms went wrong. The reunion was so sweet. Of course, the adventure didn't end there. We went back to Shinjuku for Rika's birthday, but that's another story entirely. We kept pretty good contact after that though. In late 2003, Ed flew everyone out to Sun City in South Africa for a week in order to celebrate the release of his first album, _Analog Avenue._ It's a pretty good concept album, and uses Auto-Tune responsibly. He eventually left the world of performing and found his niche as a music producer.

In 2004, the company my dad was working for had him relocate to Atlanta, Georgia. That was fine because we had relatives up there and we wanted to be closer to them. So, the five of us moved out there from Flower Mound. It was tough leaving all my friends, but it had to happen. Besides, I still had my other fellow Tamers and Veemon. That was all that mattered.

A month after we moved in, Gary got a surprise of his own. He had been having a rough day adjusting and slumped into the couch. "What's wrong, Gary?" I asked. He sighed. "Oh nothing, just having a tough time adjusting. I just can't seem to make any friends here," he lamented.

Veemon and I did what we could to cheer him up, but it wasn't helping. He went outside and found a large tree in our backyard. I watched from our porch. He just laid out against it, seemingly crying. Suddenly, a tremendous thing happened. A rogue Digi-Gnome flew by and dropped a red-and-grey D-Arc and a Blue Card into Gary's hands. "Huh?" He wiped his tears away and picked it up.

I rushed down to the tree, smiling all the while. "Holy cow, you got a D-Arc!" I said. Gary was amazed. "My own Digimon... I wonder what it could be."

"Well don't just sit there, scan it and you'll find out," I suggested. So he did. About five seconds later, white light came out of it and hit a tree. Out of that light came a ladybug-esque Digimon with six legs, large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. "Well hello there, Gary. I've been waiting for a long time," he buzzed. I checked his mouth. It didn't move when he spoke. Gary gasped. "Tentomon..." He ran up to him and hugged him. Dad freaked when he found out, but Mom found him quite charming. Then again, she has the same mind set as Delia Ketchum, as she handed the bug a broom the next day.

It wasn't easy keeping Veemon secret from the rest of the world. For a while, he mostly stayed home and did housework. One day he told me about it as I came home from my first day of high school. "Greg, I know ya didn't bring me back here just to do your chores. I want something more out of life. I want to be useful." I put away my backpack. "I know, buddy. But I don't think there's anything you can do. I don't think you can assume a human form, and I can't take you to school with me. Hmm... there has to be something, and I'm gonna figure out what."

So, in October of 2004, I used some of the money I had earned from Toei on a police scanner and a book on police code. This was Atlanta, and there was a large amount of drug-related crime. So, we had a little system set up. Veemon slept all day and ate as usual. Then at night, he sneaked outside and I Digivolved him to ExVeemon so he could fly out into the city and turn in any suspicious characters to the police. Tentomon went with him. I had the idea of giving him a black eyemask so he could be known as "The Masked Dragon". It worked out perfectly. I got some sleep, the Digimon got some exercise, and the city was that much safer. On occasion, when a large amount of cocaine was detected in the area, we went together as Imperialdramon and blew it up from a distance. We didn't do it very often because we ended up destroying part of the city once. Thankfully, we were never arrested. Gary never got a chance to Digivolve Tentomon because we had to lay low. This continued for about 2 years until Dad found out and forced us to stop.

In 2008, I graduated from high school and spent the next year at a local community college building up General Education requirements. The Digimon read my textbooks on the side. Tentomon especially seemed to enjoy English. The two spent their spare time playing in a forest near our backyard. Everything went well until I had finished my Spring 2009 semester. I was at home, enjoying a bit of down time with the Digimon when I got up to look out the window. There was a limousine parked outside our driveway, and the door opened to reveal a blue dog with a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves. Little did I know that it would lead me to take another giant step into adventure...


	2. Opening Sequence: Burning Heart

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Opening Sequence Theme:

"Burning Heart"

Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Quinton Flynn

* * *

 _The animation begins with an alarm going off at DATS HQ in Minato. Commander Richard Sampson directs our heroes to exit. They salute and exit, making their way to the garage. As they exit, we zoom into the screen behind Sampson, which reveals the DATS logo, which transforms into the Digimon Savers International logo. Our heroes quickly ride in two cruisers to the battle scene (Anya driving one, Greg the other). The overall moods of this sequence are intense, epic, and fiery._

 _ **In the warrior's code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says stop  
His spirit cries - "Never!"**_

 _We quickly see the inner struggle that each DATS agent must go through in order to charge their DigiSoul. We're also introduced to the Digimon and their Digivolution chains (with forms beyond champion being further and further obscured and outlined). [Starting with Chapter 15, the Ultimate forms are also revealed.]_

 _ **Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember  
Knows it's you against you  
It's the paradox that drives us on**_

 _We also see the agents increase their physical prowess as Anya jumps into a corner and Thomas does a flip with a laptop. Marcus jumps up and lands a punch on an enemy Digimon, charging up his DigiSoul in his fist. As he goes down, he inserts his DS in his Digivice iC and thrusts it forward._

 _ **It's a battle of wills  
In the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone  
**_

 _On the drum beat after the line "In the burning heart", Greg and Veemon fist bump, charging up Greg's DigiSoul. Unlike Marcus, this is only necessary for the opening sequence. He also loads his DS in his iC as the battle progresses. Veedramon and Kabuterimon each take on a larger enemy Digimon and are successful. Everyone gets a hit in._ _ **  
**_

 _ **In the burning heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
**_

 _Later, they meet outside in front of DATS HQ, smiling and happy, looking up at the comets that are their Digimon heading up toward the sky._

 _ **In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**_

 _As the sequence ends, we see the entire DATS crew inside HQ, looking deadly serious and crowding around the DATS logo, which itself gains a fiery aura of DigiSoul. [Starting with Chapter 20, Keenan and Falcomon are added.]_

* * *

[Actual Credits]

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Scenario Written by:

Ryouta Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Opening Theme:

"Burning Heart"

Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Quinton Flynn

Insert Song:

"Where's the Walrus?"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Closing Theme:

"Never Surrender"

Written by Corey Hart

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yousuke Itou  
English Version Performed by Jason Joseph

Produced by:

Fuji TV

Yomiko Advertising, Inc.

Buena Vista Studios

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

English Version Licensed by:

Toei Animation USA

Studiopolis

Disney-ABC Domestic Television


	3. Chapter 1: The Offer

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 1: The Offer

Thomas

This is Thomas H. Norstein, agent for the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, also known as the Digimon Data Squad. We arrived at the location indicated by my tracker. Gaomon, my partner, got out of the car first, followed by me. We approached the door at approximately 4:15 PM Eastern Daylight Time on July 16, 2009. I rang the doorbell and was promptly greeted 15 seconds later by a middle-aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello?" she asked. "Yes, is this the home of Gregory Logan?" I asked. "Yes it is, but who are you?" she returned. I bowed and introduced myself. "Norstein, Thomas H. Norstein, at your service." Gaomon walked in and investigated the area.

The woman proceeded to call up the stairs. "Greg! Another one of your friends is here... I think." The subject came down the stairs. From what I could tell, he was about 20, tall for his age, stocky with a bit of muscle (perhaps at 15%), brown hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt, navy blue cargo shorts, and white socks with blue basketball shoes. He was accompanied by a standard-sized Veemon. My eyes widened. We had found our man. "Um... can I help you?" he asked. He took note of Gaomon. "All right... now I've seen everything," he noted.

Later, I explained the entire situation to him, his brother, his partner and his brother's partner in the family room. "You're offering a paid internship to work with Digimon?" Greg asked. I took a sip of a glass of water his mother had offered me and put the glass down. "Exactly. We've made the same offer to your friend, Anya Rădulescu. She, of course, accepted," I explained.

"And how did you find me again?" he asked. "Well, Yamaki had kept track of your Digivice. He works for us now, as do the other Monster Makers. I found the coordinates and here I am. Now here are the logistics of the whole thing. You'll be working for a period of one to two years with us in which your room and board will be provided. It'll begin with 2 months of training in Austria, followed by a period at DATS Headquarters in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. You'll also be receiving college credit in addition to a personal stipend for yourself and financial assistance toward tuition during active duty. Do you have any questions?" The blue dragon-type Digimon had one. "Yeah, what if we refuse?"

I smiled. "We'll have to take you and your other Digimon by force. Am I right, Gaomon?" I asked. "Sir yes sir," Gaomon responded. This struck a nerve with the two humans. Greg stood up and stared at me, then made his feeble attempt to lay down the law. "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are or what organization you work with, but nobody takes our Digimon by force. I also don't need to remind you that at any given time, Veemon and I can Biomerge to Imperialdramon and vaporize you."

"I'd be careful if I was in your position. Think carefully, Gregory Thomas Logan. I'm essentially offering you college credit for something that you love to do. I've read your interviews with Mitsuo Yamaki." "Huh?" I pulled out my PDA and looked them over again. "It seems you really enjoyed your little adventure 7 years ago. Wouldn't it be a shame if you had to lose all those memories and your friend?" "Grrrr... what do you mean lose my memories?" I pulled out my neuralyzer. "Whoa... do you work with Will Smith?" Greg's brother, Gary, asked. I rolled my eyes at that and continued, "Now let's think about this, shall we? In about 2 seconds, I can push this little button here, completely wipe out your memories, and then knock you out. Needless to say, you'd forget your entire experience and lose your friend. You don't want that, especially after all you've been through together. Therefore, I suggest you cooperate."

Greg lowered his head. "All right. It seems you've made me an offer I can't refuse. When do we leave?" he reluctantly asked. I smiled again. "I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way. We leave in two days." I noted the Digivices clipped to their belts. "Oh, and you won't be needing those. We'll provide you with new ones," I informed him.

Using my powers of induction and deduction, I convinced the subjects' parents to allow Gary and his partner apparent Tentomon to join us. I left them the official booklet describing the culture and mission statements of DATS. Two days later, the 6 of us left on my private jet for Salzburg.

* * *

Greg

I hid my D-Arc in my backpack, and Gary did the same. We spent a lot of time on that plane talking. I couldn't believe that I had let that guy get to me. He threatened to take Veemon and my memories. I felt like I was on the receiving end of a mafia deal. It was absolutely pathetic. While we were in the air, Thomas came by with a box. "Knowing you, you probably hid your Digivices somewhere on your person. Like I said, you won't need them. DATS will be providing each of you with a new Digivice and that's the only one you'll be using. So would you please hand them over?" Veemon growled at him, and the blue dog growled back. The Austrian looked directly at me. "Trust me, you'll get them back when your tour is complete. Besides, you may like your new ones even more."

"I doubt that," I said, "especially considering that Veemon and I are so much ahead of you." He searched in his pocket again, and I quickly took out my D-Arc and put it in the box. Gary was a bit more hesitant, but he did as well. "You know, I find this confusing. Why are you doing all this to us?" Gary asked.

He had to think about that one. "You know, I can tell you two are not that different from me. Rather than attack me outright, you're trying to figure me out mentally. If you had wanted to, Greg, you could've easily Biomerged to Imperialdramon and blown Gaomon and myself up, along with most of the airport. And yet, you didn't because you wouldn't dare ask your friend Veemon to openly kill another person. I knew you were bluffing the whole time." My mouth dropped open. Thomas continued, "I personally know Henry Wong, and he's said a lot of good things about you."

"Wait wait wait, you know Henry?" I asked. Thomas nodded. "Of course. He works for DATS as one of the head programmers. Now, I'm sure you're a very smart person who knows when he's being led on. So, here's the gist of it. What you, Gary, and your Digimon would be doing is helping our objective. The Digital Accident Tactics Squad is dedicated to keeping the peace between the Human and Digital Worlds, by stopping any Digimon that appears in the Human World, and returning it to the Digital World in the form of a DigiEgg. We help people and misguided Digimon. You would be making a difference and bringing comfort and hope to those in need." He then showed me a video profiling the organization. They seemed so dedicated, so motivated, and so willing to help. That made me feel better about the whole thing. I was sold. "Well, it sounds like the Data Squad is a worthy cause. I'm sold," Tentomon said.

As it turned out, Thomas was actually an alright guy. Sometimes a bit too good to be true, but an alright guy. He graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13 and was even more of a hacker than Henry is. At age 14, he was an Olympic-level boxer, but he didn't go to Beijing because he was still working on a cure for a rare disease his half-sister had. On top of that, he introduced us to his favorite band, The Alan Parsons Project. We quickly discovered a common interest in _Jeopardy._ Every so often, Gaomon would launch into a punching drill. Veemon seemed interested in this, so he'd go into little sparring drills with the dog, making sure not to break anything. Gaomon won every time.

By the time we got to Salzburg, it was after 11 PM. Thomas' limo drove us to his large mansion. I'll tell you, Salzburg isn't that interesting to look at when you've got jet lag. When we arrived, we quickly got ready for bed and then settled in.


	4. Chapter 2: The Sound of Training

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 2: The Sound of... Training

Thomas

Salzburg is the fourth-largest city in Austria (after Vienna, Graz and Linz) and the capital of the federal state of Salzburg. It's there that I brought the new American recruits. The Norsteins do have other property all around Europe, of course, but this is also where DATS Austria HQ is located. The day began at 7:32 AM Central European Time, where we had breakfast and I intended to lay out the regime for the next two months. The Austrian breakfast is typically very hearty. As predicted, Greg, Gary, and Veemon dove into it head first. Tentomon was a bit more conservative. "Oh man... this is awesome," Greg raved through a full mouth. "Tell me about it," Gary added.

I cleared my throat and pointed to a portable whiteboard with a schedule I had written earlier that morning. "While you're enjoying your breakfast, I want you to pay attention. After breakfast, we'll start the day by warming up. Then, we're going to take a trip up to Lake Fuschl and run up some hills. After lunch, we'll be going to Werfen for some more training."

Greg swallowed. "Doing what?" he asked. "Well this is going to sound obvious, but you need to build up some endurance and discipline. I would put you through my gym, but I figure you'd appreciate the scenery. Salzburg's really a beautiful city." "But what does that have to do with Digimon?" Gary asked.

Gaomon launched into another punching drill, competing against the air. I had to take a different approach. "Would you like to know how I got to be the boxing champion I am today? Hard work, training, and endurance building. That is how I am able to eat all these breakfasts and not be the size of a house. This isn't a vacation, you two. Gaomon and I really want you two to shine when we go to Japan, so we're going to get you ready any way we can." "Is that true, Gaomon?" Greg asked. Gaomon turned. "Hmmm? Oh, um... sir yes sir."

And so training began. I figured it would be wise not to get them too involved with the Digivice iC just yet. I needed to get them in top physical form. So, I passed out their official DATS workout wardrobe and ran them through their paces. The Digimon were included in this. Later, after lunch, we arrived at a hillside in Werfen. "Hey, isn't this the hill where they-?" Greg started. "Yes it is," I cut in, "now we don't have any time to waste. Let's start at the very beginning."

"A very good place to start," Tentomon added. Greg smiled at this. "When you read, you begin with A-B-C." I quickly sensed I was losing control of the situation. "When you sing, you begin with Do-Re-Mi," Gary musically added. "Do-Re-Mi," Greg, Veemon, Tentomon, and Gaomon echoed in song. I facepalmed and Gaomon quickly covered his muzzle. "Do-Re-Mi, the first three notes just happen to be, Do-Re-Mi." "Do-Re-Mi." "Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti..."

"ENOUGH!" I barked. I took a few seconds to regain my composure. "Now, if I hear any more Rodgers and Hammerstein from any of you, it'll be 5 laps around the lake! **Do I make myself clear?** " I asked. Veemon whistled. "Dang, man... what have you got against _The Sound of Music?"_ Gary asked. "It's tacky, cheesy, and distorts the history of Austria," Gaomon explained. I concluded briefly, "Austria is so much more than that cursed film. However, that is completely beside the point."

I think that rant helped me get out some aggression. These new recruits were certainly trying my patience, so I decided to work theirs. In hindsight, it wasn't completely fair to them, but I certainly enjoyed it. I took them into my gym, which has an Olympic-sized boxing ring. I was bound and determined to turn these two into fighters. So for about 5 hours a day, I took turns training them.

* * *

Gary

Hey, I'm Greg's little brother Gary. Well, little is a bit of a stretch because I'm only 3 years and a few months younger than him. As of 2009, Greg was 20, and I was still 16. My birthday's not until September. Boxing is not bad for a workout, but it emphasizes the fists a bit too much. If it were up to me, I'd rather learn kickboxing or MMA. Tentomon and I did some research on the side. Boxing has so much more finesse than either one of us were interested in.

In the seven years that went by since Greg brought Veemon home for the first time, I've discovered that I'm actually quite intelligent. However, I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to gain both book and street smarts.

* * *

Greg

For 4 weeks, it was the same. Get a good breakfast, run a few laps, do a couple of rounds of boxing with Thomas and Gaomon, eat lunch, more training, eat dinner, and then more training. It was like that for a month, and I didn't like it too much. I mean, the meals were good, but all that training. It felt like we weren't getting anywhere. Besides, if anyone was to attack us now with an Ultimate or Mega level Digimon, we'd be defenseless. Finally, at breakfast one morning, I brought up the key question. "Hey, Tom. I know all this boxing and stuff is supposed to build discipline and all that, and I'm glad I'm losing a few pounds, but when do we get our new Digivices?" I asked. "You know, I'm so glad you asked. Do you think you're ready for them?" he asked back. "Um... yeah," I answered. "Well, it just so happens... that I was planning on giving them to you today. After our training exercises, we'll be going to headquarters to pick up your uniforms and your Digivice iCs." Veemon and I fistbumped in excitement.

We had to climb this forested hill called the Kapuzinerberg. Don't ask me what it means, because I don't know. We took some time out to look out at the viewpoints. We saw a stunning view of the city and the Alps. "It's beautiful," Tentomon and Gary sighed. We made sure to get some pictures before we arrived at the top. We went around to the back of a small restaurant at the peak. Thomas entered a code on a keypad. Suddenly, a secret entrance opened up. My eyes widened at this.

We walked through the entrance and continued down some corridors until we arrived at another door with a rectangular panel by the side. Thomas put his hand on the panel and a light flashed on it. "Biometric," I explained to Gary. "I know," he replied.

The door opened and we walked through to see what looked like a cross between a war room and a convent. There were computer consoles everywhere, operated by people and Digimon alike. We were led into a room and were met by a man and a woman. "All right, this is where you'll be fitted for your official DATS uniform," Thomas said. He left us to them while we got measured. They were really thorough.

Moments later, we were handed our uniforms in multiple parts. Most of my uniform was a green jumpsuit with a partially white collar underneath that I was sure was made out of spandex and compression material. That was followed by long boots, a belt, and a dark blue-and-white half-sleeve jacket with two yellow upside down triangle marks on the chest. After I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Hmmm... I think I'm missing a helmet," I said. I smiled. "Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man," I sang to myself. I got out of my stall just as Gary was coming out of his. He wore a similar burgundy-and-white uniform. "Lemme guess, you're the Red Ranger?" I asked him. We both laughed.

We met Thomas in another boardroom. He was dressed in the same uniform he wore when we first met him. "So, how do you like it?" he asked. "It's interesting, but why'd I get green?" "Well, we would have given you navy blue, but then the color would be too similar to mine. Besides, I thought it would be a fitting tribute," he explained. "To who?" Gary asked. "Yeah, to who?" Tentomon echoed. "Oh come on, it's obvious. Henry Wong," I answered.

Thomas then brought out another box and opened it. Inside, there were two small rectangular devices. Each one had a screen, three buttons in the shape of a claw, and a ring at the bottom. I picked up the black and green one with a blue screen and a gold ring. Gary got a crimson and white device with a grey screen and a platinum ring. "These are the Digivice iCs. They're the most advanced Digivices ever created to this point. It contains nearly all the abilities of the D-Arcs, with the notable exceptions of Digi-Modify and Biomerge," Thomas explained. "What? You mean we can't Biomerge with these?! But, that's the coolest part of being a Tamer!" I protested. "Yeah, from what Greg told me, the feeling is incredible," Gary chimed in. "And you seek to deprive us of that?" Tentomon asked. Thomas stayed as cool as a rock dipped in cold water. He just stood there, resolute. "The reason we're not allowing you to Biomerge is because it places too much risk on the human. You remember what happened in your final battle, correct?" I remembered, "I do. Mizuno had made a miscalculation when creating the Red Card algorithm that allowed us to fight inside the D-Reaper. He forgot to account for the human-Digimon hybrid and as a result, our Biomerge deactivated suddenly. If it hadn't been for MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves, we'd have been goners." Thomas nodded. "Exactly. Besides, I see this as a chance for you to progress all over again. You have an unfair advantage over us, and that needs to be eliminated if we're to work effectively as a team," he continued. "Eh, I guess you're right. Besides, it'll probably be fun," I concluded. "Yeah, now you're talking," Veemon agreed.

We changed back into our regular clothes so our uniforms could be cleaned and pressed. We kept the iCs with us and took them back to the mansion. That night, in the courtyard, training continued. "Now, as I was saying, the Digivice iCs can do some amazing things, like store a Digimon. Allow me to demonstrate." Thomas pointed the back of the iC to Gaomon. "Gaomon, return!" Suddenly, Gaomon reverted into data and was sucked up into the device. "Wow... so it's like a PokéBall?" I asked. "What's a PokéBall?" Tentomon asked. "I'll explain it to you later, Tentomon," Gary whispered to his partner. Our trainer was having no part of it. "Is everyone finished with their side conversations? I'll continue." Thomas turned his iC around to reveal Gaomon inside. "Now this is important. Our mission must be kept secret. People can't know about Digimon actually existing." "But they do exist. People know they exist. Everyone saw what happened with the Tamers," I argued, but Thomas dismissed me and pointed the back of his iC towards us. "As I was saying... if you must be out on DATS business in public, you keep your Digimon inside the iC. If you want them to come out, you push this button here on the side, say their name and give the command 'realize'. I shall now demonstrate." He got in position. "Gaomon... realize!" The camera lens on the back glowed blue, and a ball of data came out of it. That quickly formed back into Gaomon, who landed on his feet. All of us whistled in amazement. "Does it have an MP3 player in it as well?" I asked. Thomas shook his head. "No." "Oh."

"However, it does have one other little interesting feature. Suppose for a moment you are facing a difficult Digimon and you need to Digivolve your partner. What would you normally do?" I took this one. "Oh, that's easy. I'd take a Digivolution card, scan it through my D-Arc and shout 'Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!'" I even demonstrated with an imaginary card. Thomas grinned. "Of course, you have neither a Digivolution Card nor any way to scan it. However, you can do this. Ready, Gaomon?" he asked. "Sir, yes sir!" the dog answered as he got in position. Thomas took the iC in his left hand, held his right arm out and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his right hand was surrounded by blue binary code. "DigiSoul..." He slanted the iC to a completely horizontal angle, then brought his glowing hand to the top, now left side, of the iC. "...CHARGE!" He then took his hand back to vertical and thrust the device forward.

Gaomon became surrounded by data as he transformed. "Gaomon Digivolve To..." Sharp claws came out of his boxing gloves, which became bigger and more like front paws. His back feet were wrapped up and more like back paws, and his tail became bigger and curled up. His scarf expanded and his face mutated into something resembling a wolf. He had become a quadruped boxing wolf. "Gaogamon!"

"Whoa... where's the analyzer on this thing?" I asked. I quickly searched the options of my iC for a Digimon Analyzer. The data came up in a hologram, and I read the information. "'Gaogamon, Champion level. Its design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear.' Nice. How'd you get that DigiSoul?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked. DigiSoul is a visible aura created by a human's soul. It's essentially human emotion given power. This power can be channeled and converted into energy which the Digimon uses to Digivolve. In fact, I have a theory that you've used a form of DigiSoul to Biomerge, Greg." I gasped. "You mean... I..." Thomas went on, "If my theory is correct, then Dobermon unlocked the DigiSoul of you and your friends. The desire of fighting alongside your partner created emotional energy, which was then converted by the D-Arc, thus allowing you to merge with him." I attempted to connect the dots. "So if that theory's true, then..." "Do you honestly have a one-track mind?" Veemon cut in, "Something really awesome is staring you right in da face. I don't know about you, but I think what just happened is incredible. I think the key word for you right now is 'moumentai'." "Moumentai?" Tentomon asked. Gaogamon started running around the courtyard, using up some of his energy. I took a deep breath and let it out. "It's a word Terriermon used all the time. It's Cantonese for 'take it easy'," I explained. I turned to Veemon. "Thanks, Veemon. I needed that." "Any time," my partner answered.

Soon, we went to work on generating our own DigiSoul. "Remember all those boxing drills? Well they're about to pay off. Focus. Concentrate. Search deep inside your very being for that energy, then allow it to surface in your open hand," Tom coached.

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" (instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

Oh, how I searched. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and found it easier just to put everything else in my mind in storage. Suddenly, I felt something pulsating in my hand. It became stronger, and stronger. It was like a flame, but I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes, and looked at my open hand. Green light was covering my hand. I was ecstatic. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Gary

I searched my soul as well, thinking about how I wanted to become stronger, but for the right reasons. I thought of how happy Tentomon and I would be to finally reach the Champion level and progress. I also wanted to stand on my own, away from Greg's success. Those desires fueled me. Suddenly, I felt a pulsating flame in my hand. It was crimson-colored. "Eureka!" I gasped.

* * *

Greg

"Can we charge it now?" I asked, eager to go. "Of course," Thomas answered. I quickly unclipped my iC and thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to spike. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "Charge!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to..." His hands became bigger with 5 claws on each hand. His feet and tail expanded as well. He lost the yellow V on his forehead, but he gained a blue V on his chest. His ears straightened out and became coated in stainless steel, as did the horn on his head. "Rrrraagh... Veedramon!" "Whoa... Veemon, you said I had the heart of a dragon. I didn't know I had the DigiSoul of one, too," I said in amazement.

Next, it was Gary's turn. He brought his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as the DigiSoul spiked. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He opened up his hand and placed it on the sensor at the top of the iC, then brought the device up directly above his head. Tentomon transformed as well.

"Tentomon Digivolve to..." The red shell on his wingcase melted away as his wings expanded. Two pairs of large wings extended from between his shoulder blades, out further and higher than the rest of his body. His entire body became blue and much larger. The finishing touch was the skull helmet that covered his eyes. "Kabuterimon!"

Gary looked like he was blown away. I looked at Veedramon. "You look a lot more like Greymon than ExVeemon," I called to him. Veedramon was looking himself over. "Tell me about it, that DigiSoul is pretty potent stuff. I've got so much power, I could punch holes through the mountains! Ya get what I'm saying?" "Loud and clear!" I answered. Kabuterimon then spoke. "Gary, we finally did it. I'm ready to fight with all of my strength." "I'm so glad to hear that," my brother answered.

Thomas couldn't have looked any prouder than he did. "That was spectacular. Now we're going to be handling a few cases here before we send you to Japan."

"That sounds awesome, Tom, but we've got a bit of a problem. We've got them Digivolved, but we don't know what to do with them, " I countered. So, we had a bit of sparring practice until they got tired.

That night, we tried out the store and realize functions of the iC. I pointed the back of my device at Veemon, adding just a bit of a flair. "Veemon, return!" I called, pressing a button on the right side. He dissolved into thousands of digital particles and went inside the lens.

* * *

Veemon

All of a sudden, I was inside Greg's new Digivice. I've never been inside one of these before, but it looked like my kind of place. It had a Smart TV, a gym, a fully packed kitchen, a fully equipped bathroom... it's a condo! I turned on the TV and checked out YouTube. Just then, I heard a pounding on a glass wall. "You doing OK in there?" Greg asked. "Oh yeah, this is great. It's just like getting my own apartment," I said. "Good. Good night, Veemon." "Good night, Greg."

* * *

OK, so a lot of research went into this chapter. I think I should include a few author's notes.

Yes, I did quote The Sound of Music. And according to an Austrian tourism website, Austrians really don't know the film that well and don't like it. Can any of my Austrian readers out there confirm this? And yes folks, according to numerous interviews, Christopher Plummer really did despise his role as Captain von Trapp. He certainly is a volatile character. I did like his appearance on The Cosby Show.

I did borrow the concept of a "condo-of-sorts" inside the iC from a story called "Digimon Densetsu" written by wildwing64 at With the Will. I expanded on it because I have always wondered what the environment is like inside a PokéBall. The iC storing facility makes sense in a way, but it has to be somewhat comfortable for the Digimon. Otherwise why would Lalamon spend so much time in it?

I do want to include one original case before we really start going into the Data Squad footage.

The reason I'm using "DigiSoul Charge" and not "DNA Charge" is because "Digimon Natural Ability" doesn't make that much sense. The agents' deoxyribonucleic acid is not being used as energy, their human emotion is. "DNA" sounds cool and matches the lip movements, but it's not the DNA that's being charged. It's the DigiSoul.


	5. Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

Greg

The next morning, I discovered that Thomas' shower has great acoustics.

* * *

["The Flame"

Written by Bob Mitchell & Nick Graham

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

 _This series uses Barbie Doll Anatomy, so we get a shower scene. Greg turns on the water to warm and starts lathering up his hair._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Another night slowly closes in  
And I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin  
I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first, you'll be the last  
**_

 _ **Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember, after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame**_

 _Meanwhile, in Japan, we get a brief introduction to brawler Marcus Damon as he fights with Agumon. The two exchange blows and get into a real fight. They seem to be evenly matched. A young woman looks down from her newspaper and observes this._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
Watching shadows move across the wall  
I feel so frightened  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for fallin' apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last**_

 ** _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_**  
 ** _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_**  
 ** _Whenever you need someone_**  
 ** _To lay your heart and head upon._**  
 ** _Remember, after the fire, after all the rain_**  
 ** _I will be the flame_**  
 ** _I will be the FLAME!_**

 _We return to Greg's shower, where he's all lathered up and is now rinsing himself off._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last**_

 ** _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_**  
 ** _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_**  
 ** _Whenever you need someone_**  
 ** _To lay your heart and head upon._**  
 ** _Remember, after the fire, after all the rain_**  
 ** _I will be the flame_**  
 ** _I will be the FLAME!_**

 _Before the song fades out, it's interrupted by a loud pounding on the bathroom door._

* * *

Greg

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's one of your most adoring fans," Thomas called through the door in a very facetious tone, "Hurry it up, you've been in there seven minutes. That's two minutes too long."

"Your shower's got great acoustics," I called back. I rinsed myself off, stepped out, wrapped a towel around my waist, and opened the door to find Thomas in a bathrobe.

15 minutes later, we had breakfast. Veemon and Tentomon had theirs inside their iCs, but we brought them to the table anyway. Thomas briefed us. "All right. Today, I'll be guiding you two through your first mission. Now I've been reading up on how you sent out ExVeemon and Tentomon to do anonymous drug busts in Atlanta. However, this time you're going in there with your Digimon. But before we can do any of that, do any of you have a driver's license?" I checked my wallet. "Yep, I've got one," I said, showing it to him. "Hmmm... all right. We'll have to go undercover for this one, so I'll have to teach you the driving rules in Austria." "But wait, aren't you only 16?" I asked. "14," he quickly answered without skipping a beat. My jaw dropped. "You're 14? But you look four years older than that." "The Norsteins mature very quickly."

So we decided Thomas would do the driving. We were escorted back to the Kapuzinerberg where we met our boss, Commandant Liesl Zeller and her Digimon partner, Wormmon. She was a nice, broad, husky woman who looked like she'd spent too much time on the slopes.

"Guten tag," she greeted us. Gary searched his German phrasebook Thomas had given us. "Uh... Sprechen Sie Englisch? [Do you speak English?]" he asked with an uneasy tone in his voice. "Oh, you're using a phrasebook. There's no need for that here, she knows English," Wormmon answered.

Both of us let out a sigh of relief. Thomas saluted her and stood at attention. "Commandant, I've brought the two new American recruits, Greg and Gary Logan." She seemed delighted to see me. "Ah, Gregory Logan. Yamaki told me about your little exploits in Japan seven years ago."

"Um, yes, ma'am. Veemon and I were involved in that, and it was pretty awesome," I answered. She went on. "Oh good. Good. First off, let me welcome you both to the Digital Accident Tactical Squad, or DATS. We're known in some circuits as the Digimon Data Squad. Now, you'll be handling a few missions here, and then we'll ship you off to Japan for the rest of your tour."

We soon saw her true side. "Now, I suppose I should start you off with something easy... but I won't. We've been getting reports of a secret cult somewhere in Salzburg. Something involving a set of mystical playing cards. According to the information we've gathered, the main culprit is an American named Heather Mallarti." Her profile came up on the screen, and she was blonde and looked like a stereotypical rich girl looking for a few thrills. Wormmon continued, "Her father is an Internet tycoon who shipped her off to boarding school here. The only other details we can give you is that there have been multiple attempts of arson and robberies of local jewelers, plus other miscellaneous crimes." "So you want us to stop it?" Gary asked. "Naturally," Zeller answered. "We're on it," I said.

We were pointed to a secret tunnel that lead to our dressing rooms. There, we changed into our DATS uniforms. We each took different methods down to the garage. Gary took a firepole, Thomas took the stairs, and I took the elevator. While I was on my way down, I worked on perfecting my DigiSoul Charge pose. I tried to incorporate parts from my Biomerge Activate sequence. It's a good thing those elevator doors were made out of stainless steel.

When the door opened, Gary was there waiting for me. "How was the firepole?" I asked. "This spandex really doesn't allow much friction. I came down pretty fast, but my thighs are pretty warm." "Of course they are, Gary."

We made our way to the garage and to our car, a 2008 Ford Ka Digital. "Shotgun!" I called as I made my way to the front seat. Thomas got in the driver's seat, and Gary took his spot in the back. "Kinda small, huh?" Gary asked. "This organization isn't made out of money, you know. I just so happen to like it," Thomas answered.

He started the car and turned on the CD player as we rode out of the parking garage. We had to wait for these metal doors to open, but after we passed through them, we were on the streets.

Thomas explained as we drove on. "Now the coordinates for the boarding school were loaded wirelessly in our iCs. There's a port by the stick. I'd load mine in, but I'm driving. Greg, would you load yours in?" I obliged, unclipping my iC and loading it in the port. On the touchscreen, the coordinates came up. "Whoa... this is something out of a James Bond movie," I laughed.

Thomas just nodded and kept driving. "Hey Thomas, why do they call that energy we're supposed to be using DigiSoul?" I asked. "Because human emotion comes from your soul and you are giving that representation of yourself to your Digimon. You know, it's strange, someone in the American division suggested another name for it. Want to hear it?" "Sure." "'Digimon Natural Ability', or D.N.A. I've Digivolved Gaomon using both phrases, they work equally well."

"But it's not deoxyribonucleic acid that's being charged," Gary argued. Thomas kept his eyes on the road. "I know. I told the man that it didn't make sense." He kept driving. "Ah yes, this is one of my favorites. _Eye in the Sky,_ one of their best."

"I got an idea. How about we air band it on our way there?" I suggested. "Air band?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, it's like air guitar, except there are more instruments. Come on, Tommy, it'll be fun." He didn't like that. "The only person who ever calls me 'Tommy' is my sister. Are we clear?" "Yes, Mr. Norstein," we sighed.

Gary quickly brought out Tentomon after realizing there wouldn't be enough for a complete band. So, Thomas hit the repeat button, and we started. Tentomon handled the "drums", I took care of all the "guitars", and Gary played all the other instruments on his "synth", while Thomas took lead vocals. He counted us in as the song quickly transitioned to "Eye in the Sky".

* * *

["Sirius/Eye in the Sky"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocal: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)

Backing Vocals: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz), Tentomon (Jeff Nimoy), Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal)]

 _The air band starts playing. Tentomon keeps a steady "beat", while Gary and Greg "play" their "instruments"._ _The car continues down the winding streets of_ _Austria. We see the scenery go by as we hear "Sirius". Just before the song transitions, Thomas counts the transition in._

 _Thomas (spoken):_

 _ **One, two, three, four**_

 _The song transitions into "Eye in the Sky"._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Don't think sorry's easily said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't try turning tables instead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've taken lots of chances before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I ain't gonna give anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't ask me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's how it goes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause part of me knows what you're thinkin'**_ _  
_

 _ **Don't say words you're gonna regret**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't let the fire rush to your head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've heard the accusation before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I ain't gonna take any more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Believe me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The sun in your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Made some of the lies worth believing**_

 _Greg, Gary, and Tentomon join in vocals with Thomas._

 _Group:_

 _ **I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind**_

 _Thomas:  
_ _ **And I don't need to see any more  
To know that**_

 _Group:  
_ _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _It looks like the group is getting along just great. We get more shots of the "air band" and the scenery._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Don't leave false illusion behind  
Don't cry, I ain't changing my mind  
So find another fool like before  
Cause I ain't gonna live any more believing  
Some of the lies while all of the signs are deceiving**_

 _Group:_

 _ **I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind**_

 _Thomas:  
_ _ **And I don't need to see any more  
To know that**_

 _Group:  
_ _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _Group:_

 _ **I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind**_

 _Thomas:  
_ _ **And I don't need to see any more  
To know that**_

 _Group:  
_ _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _ **I can read your mind**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **looking at you)**_

 _The song fades out and the group cheers._

* * *

Greg

"You know, we're lucky you can do more than two things at one time," I said. "Yes, thank my lucky stars," Thomas mused.

Soon, we arrived at the boarding school. It looked more like a castle to me. We met with the school's headmaster, a thin middle-aged man. "Digimon? Here? Oh sure, we have an anime club, but we don't have any Digimon here," he tried to assure us. "Well, we'd just like to see this girl, Heather Mallarti, if it's all right with you," I said. "Heather? Oh my... I've been keeping a close eye on her for good reason. She has two boys follow her, Lance and Sven. They're both madly infatuated with her, and she toys them along. She should be in second period now. I'll let you meet her during lunch break."

At lunch, he pulled this blonde girl aside. She looked like rainbows and sunshine, but with a hint of mocking in her disposition. "Oh, I get it. You want me to hear this new boy band," she said. "We're not a boy band," I argued. "Could've fooled me with those costumes," she shot back. I grimaced.

Thomas cut to the chase. "All right, let's get down to business." "Oh, I like that. It's sooo _hairy-chested_ ," Heather said. What was she thinking? Thomas didn't let it bother him, he just went on. "We understand there were a large amount of crimes in the nearby area. Now we're not police officers, but we want to know if you've come into contact with any Digimon that may have helped you." "Digimon?" "Yes, Digital Monsters." "Why, I thought they went out of style _years_ ago. Hm hm hm..." "Just tell me if you've seen any." "Why... no. I can't say that I have." "Ummm hmmm..."

The headmaster gave us the OK to install cameras in her room so we could track her. So, we did. That night, at 10:35 PM, we hit something. Two boys came into her room. One, an African-American, the other a native Austrian. They made an indication that they'd be meeting in the school cafeteria. We quickly switched to the cafeteria camera feed. The three entered and sat down at a table. Soon, Heather pulled out a set of playing cards and fanned them out with the ranks facing the boys. The African-American (who we assume was Lance) picked out a card. Suddenly, someone else entered from thin air. Gary, Thomas, and I watched from the security office. It was a creature that looked like a wizard. He carried two staffs with him and had a hat with a top that looked like flames. I looked it up on my iC. "I think I got something. 'FlaWizardmon, Armor Champion level. A Demon Man Digimon that uses the power of flame.'" "Excellent. We better rush down there," Thomas advised. So, Gary and I rushed towards the cafeteria.

The door was left unlocked, so we made it inside. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gary shouted as I turned on the lights. The two boys, the girl, and the Digimon stopped. "Well well, if it isn't two of the Neon Boys," Heather sneered. "You know, you're an excellent liar, and a dominatrix as well. Stringing the hearts of these two boys along," I growled. "My, what big teeth you have," she cooed. "Enough of this!" I barked. I unclipped my iC and pointed it with the lens toward them and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device out. " _Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first.

Gary did the same with his device, but brought his down from above his head instead. "Tentomon... _realize_!" They both got ready for battle.

"Oooh, I spy with my little eye something that's gonna get whooped in a matter of minutes," Veemon taunted. The flaming wizard stood there, brooding. The two boys went charging in after them with switchblades. Veemon blocked Lance's attack, while Tentomon used Super Shocker like a broad taser on Sven. "Magical Ignition!" FlaWizardmon called as he fired blue flames from his fingertips. It missed us but hit a wood wall. That, of course, started a fire. He started running off. "Gary and I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to the girl," Tentomon said. Veemon and I nodded as we rushed off to follow the culprit.

We made it outside to the school courtyard. FlaWizardmon stood on one side, Veemon and I stood on the other. "All right, tell us what you know," I ordered. So, he told his tale. "Fine. If you jokers must know, I work for the girl, Heather. She was bored and wanted to test her two boy toys, so I developed the game. It involved 14 cards; a complete suit plus the Joker. Heather assigned various petty crimes and pranks, along with point values. The higher the rank, the higher the stakes. The highest of them all was the Joker, worth 500 big points. The task... to set fire to the entire school."

We gasped at that. "That's the most sadistic game that's ever been described to me!" I called. "I wouldn't expect you goody-two shoes to understand," FlaWizardmon sneered.

Just then, Heather entered, and was she mad. "You just had to taser my boyfriend, didn't you?" she asked.

"That wasn't me, that was my brother," I answered. FlaWizardmon turned to his client. "Heather, I'm in a bit of a tough spot here. I need some of your energy." He tossed her his blue staff, which she caught. She gained a wicked smile on her face. "Sure thing, my _handsome wizard_." She raised the staff high, and she started glowing blue. That blue glow transferred from her to FlaWizardmon.

"Holy smokes, that's DigiSoul. Ready, Veemon?" I unclipped my iC again and got in position. So did he. "Ready!" my partner answered.

[Standard DigiSoul/Digivolution BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. " _Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Perhaps I didn't introduce myself. Officer Greg Logan... Digimon Data Squad! And you, FlaWizardmon, are under arrest!" FlaWizardmon laughed this off as the battle began.

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon powered up his fist and launched a punch at the wizard, but he was too slow. It did put a nice dent in the wall. The wizard used his red staff to shoot off rapid-fire blasts of flame, to which my partner quickly shielded his eyes. I heard a faint voice. "Greg? Greg... come in." It came from my pocket, and it sounded like Thomas.

I checked in there and found my earpiece. Silly me, I forgot to put it in. I loaded it in my right ear. "This is Greg. Over." "Why didn't you put that in your ear in the first place?" Thomas sternly asked. "Eh... because I didn't think about it," I sheepishly answered. "Hahhhhhh... well next time, you'll know. I'm picking up fire readings from the cafeteria. I'm on my way out now." "Good. I'll try to contact Gary."

As if right on cue, Gary joined us, helping the two boys along with Tentomon's help. Soon, Thomas joined us. "Keep going, Veedramon!" I cheered. It should've worked out in our favor. Veedramon was larger than FlaWizardmon, but the latter was so much faster than the former. "Magnum Punch!" Veedramon went for a punch, and seemingly connected, but it didn't work. I checked the girl. It seemed the more exhausted FlaWizardmon got, the more energy he drained from her. She screamed bloody murder, but she still held onto the staff. I rushed over to her. "Drop the staff," I instructed. "Oh... you'd want me to... do that, wouldn't you?" she asked. "It's obvious you're in pain, so just let go. If you don't, he might kill you." "I'm too... smart for that... gaaah!" That last hit was too much, so she let go.

She stared at her hands in horror. They were covered with burn marks. "Looks like you got your fingers burned," I said. Suddenly, the flow stopped going and Veedramon had a chance. "Cutting Shoot!" He used his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind that cut away at the wizard, causing him to drop his staff. He dropped like a brick, leaving my partner to slash away at him in order for the wizard to be converted to a DigiEgg. Thomas promptly collected the egg and ran off with it while the sprinklers activated. We later called an ambulance and the police.

It was about 11:45 when we got back to base. Zeller looked very pleased. "That was excellent teamwork, especially between partner and Digimon. I commend you all, but I do have a bit of advice for you, Gregory," she said. "Oh?" "Make sure you put your earpiece in next time." I saluted her and took the advice graciously.

We were back in civilian clothes and home by 12:30. "What a rush!" Gary marveled. "Yeah... and to think, we'll be doing this in Japan in a couple of weeks," I added. Thomas was as steady as a rock, and just as cheerful. "Now steady, you two. You got lucky that time. You may not on your next one. Never forget that."

The next day, we got an update on Heather Mallarti and her two boyfriends. They'd both been suspended from school and arrested.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter was inspired by and based on a 1969 episode of _Hawaii Five-O_ entitled "The Joker's Wild, Man, Wild!" written by Jack Turley.

If you like The Alan Parsons Project as much as I do, you should look for the track "You're Gonna Get Your Fingers Burned" and play that during the Veedramon/FlaWizardmon fight.

If you have any other questions or comments, then please let me know. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 4: Introducing Marcus

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 4: Introducing Marcus

* * *

Anya

Greetings again, comrades. That's a fancy way of saying, "What's up?" This is Anya again, and it seems Lalamon and I have once again been thrust into adventure. In early 2009, I received an e-mail from an organization known as the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. They offered me a paid internship with them. If I turned them down, someone would come by to take Lalamon away. So, I signed up, much to the dismay of my family. My partner and I relocated to Minato, Japan and moved into a nearby apartment complex owned by DATS. I found the wardrobe to my liking, although the darker pink jumpsuit was a bit skintight and exposed a bit more of my thigh than I would have liked.. Oh well. I reported directly to Commander Richard Sampson and his partner, Kudamon. It seems I'm not the only one, as Henry was enlisted as well. Rika left for New York with Renamon in 2008 in order to pursue a career on Broadway. We still keep in touch. When I was drafted, she had just scored a role in _Wicked._ Kazu and Guardromon managed to escape, but I have not heard back from Kenta or Takato. Jeri never did meet up with Leomon again, but she seemed to be her normal self after 5 years of therapy. She became a Christian. Suzie and Lopmon work here as well, while Ed and Coronamon work in the African branch. Such is their lot. I have other things to keep me busy here.

My latest concern was Marcus Damon, our newest recruit. He's a 14-year-old hot-headed street fighter who got into an altercation with a Digimon we had been tracking. This Digimon was of the Agumon species, we assigned him a code name of "Raptor One". This particular one was unique in that he wore red training bracers on his hands. His voice also closely matched that of my friend Takato Matsuki before he hit puberty. I gave him the private nickname of "Takatomon". Marcus immediately took responsibility for "Raptor One" and managed to get his hands on a Digivice iC. With that, he charged his DigiSoul and Digivolved "R1" to GeoGreymon, a subspecies of Greymon. They defeated the threat, converting it into a DigiEgg. Comm. Sampson thought it a fluke and tried to put Agumon in the machine with the egg. The two escaped, leaving me to track them down the next day. After another battle, Marcus decided to join us. We quickly fitted him for a uniform, and I must say he looks good in blood orange. However, we've discovered one flaw. His DigiSoul only ignites when he connects a punch on an enemy. I am working with him on this.

* * *

Greg

We celebrated Gary's birthday with a huge Sachertorte cake. That's a chocolate torte with chocolate icing and filled with apricot jam served fresh with freshly beaten, lightly sweetened cream. Dang, it was good. It was like an epiphany in my mouth. Training went very well, and soon, it was time to leave Austria. Zeller sent us off with a speech which I will not dare repeat, it's so generic.

We took Thomas' private plane to Japan. When we got on board, Thomas passed out reports in Japanese. He later realized his mistake and asked for English copies, which we got.

When we arrived in Japan, we moved into his private mansion in Minato. Needless to say, I have always relied on the kindness of foreigners. The next day, we got dressed in our DATS uniforms and took a limo to headquarters in Minato. Anya and Henry were already there, and I couldn't wait to see them. We made a quick stop by a train station. Apparently, three young men had seen a Digimon, and it was up to us to make sure they didn't remember it. Thomas used his neuralyzer on them. "Pursue... and secure. Let's go. Gaomon?" Gaomon opened the door and walked out. "Sir yes sir." "Hey, you want us to come out as well?" I offered. "No, you stay here. This shouldn't take long." He shut the door. Within 5 minutes, the two came back with an egg.

The building was flanked on both sides by brown marble. We drove into a tunnel that led to a parking garage. After our identities were verified, we were greeted at the front entrance by a tall, young, Chinese young man with dirty black hair. He wore the same uniform I was wearing, except he had a blue jacket instead of a green one. "Hey! Wong!" "Hey yourself," he answered. We greeted each other. "Henry, it's good to see you," I said. "You too, Greg. I see you've changed a bit." "Oh yeah yeah, Tom here got me working in the gym boxing."

Gary and Henry fist bumped. "Hey." "Good seeing you again, Hank," Gary said.

"Oh this is great! We'll have to catch up some time," I said. We walked on toward the main war room. "By the way, I just became a formal disciple in Tai Chi," Henry casually noted. I grinned. Good 'ol Henry, ever the Asian."Sweet!"

* * *

Anya

Marcus walked in, exhausted. He flopped in his chair backwards, leaning toward the back. "I am exhausted. Whew!" he sighed.

I attempted to comfort him. "Do not worry your head, Marcus. You didn't let us down. No one here thought you could do it, anyway."

Kamemon came by with a tray of organic tea. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a young man with blonde hair and a blue uniform carrying a DigiEgg. "Mission complete, Digimon secured," he said as he gently delivered the egg.

Marcus took notice. "Hey! Who are you, blondie?" he asked indignantly. That caused a roar from the Miniskirt Police, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa. This pair of friends was so aptly named because they wore miniskirts. They were each partnered with a silent PawnChessmon and did everything together. One might swear they were twins. "Thomas is back!" they cheered as they ran up toward him. "When did you get in?" Miki asked. "This is such a pleasant surprise!" Megumi chimed in. They giggled. Just then, someone else entered. "Helloooooooo..." he called in. My eyes lit up. "Gregorivich!" I yelled in delight. I ran towards Greg, he ran towards me, and we hugged.

"Anya! Oh, it's so good to see you. Let me get a good look at you." He whistled. "My, how the rose blooms." I giggled at that.

* * *

Greg

After I'd said my hellos to Anya, I noticed the two girls crowding around Thomas. One was a blonde and the other had black hair. I turned up the charm. "Hello, ladies," I said. "Huh? Who are you?" the blonde asked. I introduced myself. "Greg Logan, at your service. And who might you two be?" They ignored me. Eh, maybe it was a bad time.

I looked around and saw another young man with an Agumon. My eyes widened. The Agumon had red straps on his hands. "Is that an Agumon?" I asked, approaching it. "Whoa whoa whoa..." The young man stood up and barred the way. "Before you get to my employee, you gotta get through me," he snarled.

I turned my attention to the Agumon. "Greg Logan, from Atlanta. Guy in the crimson over there's my little brother Gary. Hey, you must be an Agumon." "Uh... boss, why is he staring at me like that?" the Agumon asked.

As I listened to his voice, I realized something. "Wait a sec... you sound just like Takato. Your voice sounds just like Takato! Oh my goodness. Hey, Henry! Did you know this guy's Agumon sounds just like Takato?" I asked.

"Um, yeah I did," he answered. The young man shoved me aside and got up close to Thomas. He pounded his fist on the desk. "Hey you! When we talk, you listen!" he shouted. Thomas, cool as a melon, turned and just stared at him. "Well, you wanna start something?" the young man continued, getting in a fighting stance.

Thomas just brushed him aside and walked on toward an older man wearing sunglasses, a longcoat, and what looked like a ferret around his neck. He saluted. "Commander Sampson, sir! Thomas H. Norstein. I arrived yesterday from DATS Austria ready to report for duty." He looked back toward me, as I rushed toward the scene. I stood erect and gave him the salute the S.P.D. Rangers gave to Doggie Cruger, elbowing Thomas with my left elbow. "Officer Gregory T. Logan, from Atlanta, Georgia. Reporting for duty, SIR!" I turned my head and tried to catch Gary's attention. He quickly rushed to the scene and gave the same salute. "Officer Gary H. Logan, also from Atlanta, sir!"

The commander sat down and spoke. "All right, maybe there are a few things you did not know. I am Commander Richard Sampson, head of DATS Japan. I will be your direct supervisor. I don't take crap from anyone. You've been trained in the Data Squad culture, you should be prepared for someone like me. We are not going to go tip-toeing through the tulips, gentlemen. We are at war and the enemy is rogue Digimon. You are here to protect and serve both worlds. Do I make myself clear?"

We nodded. "Sir yes sir!" we answered in unison. I stepped forward. "Permission to speak, sir!" The commander was not having it. "Oh, knock it off already. Permission granted." "What's that ferret doing on your neck, sir?" The ferret spoke. "My name is _Kudamon_ , and I am the commander's Digimon partner."

My jaw dropped. "I may look like a scarf, but I assure you I'm much more powerful," he continued. "I should've known better, sir," I answered shamefully. I stepped back in line and Comm. Sampson sat down. "It's good to have you here."

Thomas stepped forward. "I spent most of the flight reading your most recent reports. It seems there have been an unusually large number of Digimon appearances lately."

* * *

Anya

Miki and Megumi were holding onto each other ecstatically. "He's so on top of things!" Megumi cooed. "He so is!" Miki agreed.

Marcus started coughing and clearing his throat loudly. "Hmmm... so do you think these large numbers can overwhelm the Data Squad?" Sampson asked. "No, sir. But of course, it depends on having the right team in place," Thomas answered. "And if you don't mind us saying so, sir, I'm ready!" Greg added. Sampson turned to him, and bluntly stated, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you look a little too trigger-happy." "Thank you, sir," Greg said.

Marcus coughed even louder, getting closer to Thomas' ear. "Permission to offer the coughing young man next to Thomas a Ricola, sir," Gary requested. Sampson shook his head. "Oh, go ahead and introduce yourself, Marcus." That only agitated Marcus. "Huh? Grrrrr... Say WHAT!? Why doesn't HE introduce himself to ME? I'm the one with seniority, even though it's only 3 days. Who does he think he is anyway?" He turned to Thomas and continued on his tirade, "Look, kid, Agumon and I are the top fighters around here, so don't you forget it!"

Sampson merely nodded. "You are completely out of line. Marcus, Thomas is your superior. Heel." Marcus did a double take in sheer shock. I just laughed. "Oh yes, now I remember. Comrade Marcus, Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of transfer devices. We were having production problems, but Thomas discovered the flaw in the operating system within an hour," I explained. He looked dumbfounded. "What? You mean I have to take orders from him?" he asked. "And believe me, it's no picnic," Greg added. Megumi went on, "It's no surprise, Thomas graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science when he was only 13. He's a genius." That stupefied Marcus. "Genius?!"

Miki added, "That's just the beginning, he's also part of a prominent family in Austria. A real life Prince Charming!" And that set the two off giggling again. "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his abilities in battle are unmatched among all the Digimon partners at DATS. They are easily the best team we have," Kudamon went on.

"Now I suppose you want to find out about me, right... um, Marcus?" Greg asked. "That's my name, don't wear it out," Marcus sneered. Greg knew how to handle him. "Boy, you are a _friendly_ one, aren't you? Well I'll tell you anyway. In early 2002, Veemon and I came to Japan from the Digital World. With Henry here and our other friends, we took on the D-Reaper and saved the world. Veemon and I Biomerged to become the invincible Imperialdramon!" He roared in an impression of Veemon's Mega form, then laughed and went on. "Don't worry, I don't have my D-Arc with me. I'm probably on the same level you are. But think about it, if it wasn't for me, you might not be alive."

"Huh, I see. You're nothing but a has-been trying to claw his way back up the food chain," Marcus shot back. "Better to be a has-been than a never-was, son," Greg coolly answered. "Grrrrr! Well then put up or shut up!" Marcus returned to a fighting stance. Greg just stared at him and asked, "...Have you ever considered _anger management_?"

"Commander, please allow me to say a few words about the new recruit Marcus," Thomas cut in. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Based on my first impression, I feel he could never benefit DATS in any way."

That set him off again "Hah? TAKE THAT BACK!" "See? I recommend he be dismissed at once," Thomas went on.

Marcus' blood was boiling. "Say that to my face. Look me in the eye... if you think you have the guts!" So, Thomas turned towards him. "Very well. You and your partner are not suited to serve here at DATS." "Awww lay off him, Tom," Greg said. "Thomas!" I protested. "Well tough guy?" Marcus taunted. "Let him have it, boss!" Agumon urged. Marcus clenched his fist and went in for a punch, but Thomas blocked it with his hand. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me with your weak fighting skills. How truly pathetic," Thomas noted.

* * *

Greg

Once again, Thomas was proving what I already knew to be true. He had the capacity to be a total smug jerk. Of course, this hot-headed guy Marcus was asking for it. I tried to step in, hoping it wouldn't be my folly and also hoping to impress the girls. I was feeling particularly brave that day. "Step aside, Thomas," I said. I decided to give him the old "T.K. vs. Ken" routine. "Let me ask you something, Marcus. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old." Not surprisingly, he fired his fist towards me, but I was ready. All those boxing drills had payed off because I grabbed his fist.

"When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" I asked. "Don't waste your breath, Greg. Guys like him will never learn," Gary said. I let go of his fist, which proved to be a big mistake because he sucker punched me in the gut with his other fist. "Ooooh!" I took the hit.

"You can let him have it now, Tom!" I called to Thomas. "Oh yeah? And what kind of fighting skills does Your Highness have, you royal jerk!?" Marcus barked. Thomas let him off with a warning, "You don't want to find out." That wasn't enough for the hothead. " _Oh yeah?_ Well I think you're nothing but talk! Care to do your talkin' in the ring, big mouth?" Thomas just stared at him. "As you wish."

Moments later, we arranged to have the fight in the DATS gym. They would be fighting by the Marquess of Queensberry rules. I wrapped Thomas' hands up just like how he had taught me. "OK, you're the most powerful fighter in the world. This guy is nothing but hot air. You see this?" I pointed to his bicep. "Pure steel with the strength of the Austrian Alps. Now I want you to go in there and visualize your sister. Pretend this guy spit in your sister's face and gave her a bad time. You want to punch this mother-" "Greg... as much as I appreciate it, I don't need the pep talk." "Hmmmm..." "Don't worry. This guy will get everything that is coming to him." I slipped the gloves on his hands, laced them, and patted him on the back. "Let's hope so."

The two entered the ring. It seems Marcus forgot his helmet. Anya held it up. "Put on your headgear," she suggested. "Keep it! I'm not wearin' any if he's not wearing his!" He growled as he inserted his mouthguard. Thomas did the same. "Oh well, good luck. Protect yourself." "From what?"

Veemon acted as ringside announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE! In this corner..." He pointed to Marcus' corner. "The incredible loud mouth who sucker punched my best friend; Marcus, 'Fireballllllllllllll' DAMON!" He pointed to Thomas' corner. "And in this corner, an Olympic-level boxer, the toast of 2 continents, the _Sultan_ of Salzberg, Thomas 'The Chessmaster' NORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSTEINNNNNNN!" If there's one thing I love about Veemon, it's his enthusiasm.

Agumon and Lalamon sat by the ring, while Tentomon took over as referee. Gary and Gaomon shared responsibility of managing Thomas. I also sat by the bell, launching into my best Howard Cosell impression. "Hello everyone, this is Gregory Logan telling it like it is. The match is sure to be an epic one, and this reminds me of a movie. Is it East versus West, or man against man? Can any nation stand alone?" "Go, boss! Fight hard!" Agumon cheered as Lalamon rang the bell.

I started doing commentary. "And here comes Marcus with a running punch, but he misses!" "Bad tactics. Putting all your faith in your power," Thomas stated through his mouthguard. Marcus' voice was muffled through his mouthguard, but I could make out a "Oh yeah?" The loudmouth went up for an upper cut, but was denied.

"What made you join DATS in the first place?" Thomas asked. I got out of the voice and facepalmed. "I don't believe this..." I groaned. "Huh? It's so I could meet guys like you!" Marcus shot back. He went for another swing. Thomas could not believe his ears."Seriously," he said. Anya crossed her arms. "He means he wanted fight strong guys like you," she explained.

Then Thomas punched him in the gut! The Pigeon Sisters Miki and Megumi cheered and ran in place while holding onto each other. Thomas took out his mouthguard for a second. "What a bad reason to join. DATS has an important mission to carry out. Every member has an obligation to give everything they have to the success of that mission." He put it back in. Marcus clenched his abs. "Keep talkin'. Act so big..." The fight continued for another few seconds, but then The Chessmaster called checkmate on him and punched him right in the eye, knocking the mouthguard out. He went down to the floor, and the Pigeon Sisters rejoiced. Tentomon started counting. "One... two... three... four... five..." It didn't look like he was going to get up. "Six... seven... eight... nine... ten! We have a winner by decision." He held up the Chessmaster's arm. "The winner, and still champion, Thomas 'The Chessmaster' Norstein!"

Lalamon rang the bell again and DATS' answer to Betty and Veronica were elated. "Vulgar and rude people, have no place at DATS," Thomas stated. Just then, Marcus slowly got back up on his feet. "Hey Thomas! Where ya going? The sound of hearing yourself talk driving you away?" he sneered. This guy really was a glutton for punishment. "The match is over," Thomas explained, but that wasn't enough for our fighter. "What match? This is a serious fight, and you can't leave until it's over!" Then he charged towards him, caught him unaware, and gave him a shiner.

Miki and Megumi screamed and gasped. I was a bit shocked myself. He got up though. "Sorry 'bout that. Why don't you run along and catch up with Sampson? Maybe you can read a report together," Marcus taunted. I quickly ran to see what was happening. "You already lost," I reminded him. "Keep quiet, unless you want a second helping," Thomas threatened. The two went at it again. There they were, two indomitable spirits, fighting it out. I tried to break it up. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" I asked.

He would, and he did. "At least he took off my glasses... ohhhhh..." I groaned "That is what we call tempting fate," Anya said. She cleaned off my bruises and treated them, then went to work on Marcus. "That guy..." Marcus grumbled. Anya treated his wounds. "You're lucky the match ended when it did. His records show that he's defeated numerous Olympic champions."

"Whoop-de-doo. I routinely beat the toughest guy at Minato High School," the healing athlete grumbled. "And are you proud of that?" I asked him. "You really are a glutton for punishment, aren'tcha?" Marcus asked. Anya set things straight. "Silence, you two. Marcus, I'm not impressed by your bragging and Thomas isn't even in the room." Marcus growled as Thomas entered the room with Gaomon.

Just then, the lights flashed red as an alarm went off. Megumi ran to her computer and checked it. "Commander! There are Digimon signs in Area B82!" she reported. Miki was on it as well. "Beginning Digimon analysis. Transferring to monitor."

Soon, a basic display of the Digimon appeared on the monitor. "Looks like... DemiMeramon," the commander observed. "Multiple Digimon signatures! And they're increasing!" Megumi cried in panic, "Rapidly too. 36, 48, 62, almost 100!"

"A DemiMeramon can regenerate itself over and over again, multiplying hundreds of times in as little as half an hour. Apparently the area wasn't sealed off earlier," Kudamon said. Marcus got up and looked like he had just unleashed a demon on the whole city. "Something on your mind... Marcus?" the commander asked. Marcus gulped. "And now, the DemiMeramon has been left alone to multiply at will," Miki reported. "Sir! Allow us to handle this!" Thomas volunteered. "We'll get it done," Gaomon added. I stood up and gave the Space Patrol Delta salute. "SIR! Permission to join them?" I asked. The commander gave me a reprimand. "Put your elbow down, Gregory, and salute like a decent person."

I gave the proper military salute. "Yes sir!"

"HEY! That's _our_ case!" Marcus objected. "That's right!" Agumon echoed. "Are you 100 percent sure you can secure the DemiMeramon without screwing it up this time?" Thomas asked. Marcus kept up his bravado."You bet! And we'll do it with style too!" Thomas didn't look convinced. "No, I'll go," he said. They walked on. "You two can't handle that many alone without help," Anya said. Thomas reassured her, "We'll be fine." They walked through the door.

Marcus and Agumon started running to join them. "Stop right there! This time, Thomas and Gaomon are the best team," Sampson stated. That set Marcus off. "Then what does that make us!?" he shouted. "Yeah!" Agumon agreed. The commander made it official, "That's a direct order."

"The two of you should observe how Thomas and Gaomon operate," Kudamon coldly added. Sampson went on, "Anya, I want you and Lalamon to go assist."

Anya saluted as she and her partner ran off to join them. Sampson turned towards me. "As for you, I think you run your mouth too much, which is a sign of lack of self-control. I'd put you in the same level of liability as Marcus."

Me, just as liable as that jerk? "What!?" I shouted. Sampson nodded. "You heard me. Until you learn to cool your jets and gain a little humility, I'm not sending you out there. Gary, I'm sending you and Tentomon to assist." Gary saluted. "Sir yes sir. Come on, Tentomon! It's showtime!" "Outstanding!" Tentomon said. The two went off.

"Oh great, sir, you might as well have signed my death warrant," I said, staring at Marcus. "You two are going to settle your differences," Kudamon replied.

Marcus looked shocked. "With him?! He's just as smug as Prince Charming!" "Smug?!" I asked in shock. "I could use a bunch of other words, _pal!_ " Marcus shot back. I countered, "At least I didn't outright ignore you!" "You were making Agumon uncomfortable!"

Sampson had enough. "SILENCE!" There was a long moment of silence. "Both of you pay attention to the level of teamwork. Until you can achieve that, you'll never advance! **Do I make myself clear?** " My face went into a state of panic. "Uhhhhh... SIR YES SIR!" I answered "Suckup," Marcus muttered. Megumi was nice enough to upload the live footage to the big screen.

* * *

Thomas

Ah, it's so nice to be home in Japan. I spent some time with Anya before I left to train the Logans and I found a great number of similarities. She and I come from similar backgrounds, we both have sisters, and we are at about the same level intellectually. I also find her quite attractive, but I have elected not to make these feelings known at this time. Besides, as far as I understand, she and Greg have much more of a history. Who am I to step in?

When we arrived, there were a large number of DemiMeramon. I parked by the curb and we got out. "Gaomon, now," I directed. "Yes sir." He got ready to strike. "Initiate Plan A!" I directed.

Gaomon called his attack. "Double Backhand!" He unleashed a strike while spinning that generated a tornado. That tornado deflected a trio of fireball attacks. The DemiMeramon trio flew back while I prepared for Plan A-2. I snapped my fingers on my right hand. "Plan A-2! DigiSoul... Charge!"

I quickly positioned my hand on top of the sensor, then thrust it toward Gaomon. This triggered the Digivolution. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

"Implement plan!" I ordered. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a powerful vortex of wind from his mouth in one breath. That sucked in a large group, quickly converting them to DigiEggs.

Moments later, Anya packed the last of them. "Great teamwork, as always!" I checked the time. "3 minutes and 10 seconds. We beat our old record by under a minute." "Sir, yes, sir," Gaomon agreed emphatically. Just then, something came in over the earpiece. "DemiMeramon in Area B17."

* * *

Greg

"It's as if Thomas and Gaomon never left," Sampson said. I stayed quiet for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, a new record. "That's our Thomas for you," Miki cooed. "His reflexes are lightning fast! And he's cute!" Megumi went on.

I attempted to defend myself. "Would you two please stop gushing over him? He's not that cool! I should know, I spent two months with the guy!"

Kudamon turned to Marcus and Agumon. "You see? There's a huge difference between your team and Thomas and Gaomon's team," he said. That only made Marcus angrier as he ran off. "Boss? Wait for me!" Agumon called as he ran after him. This was our big chance. "Commander Sampson, sir! If he's going to ignore protocol, I might as well too." Sampson didn't say anything, and neither did the ferret. "Come on, Veemon. We can't let Tom have all the fun," I said as we ran off. "Right! Let's do this!" Veemon cheered.

We raced to a nearby cruiser and got in. Moments later, we caught up with them. They were with this old man with a hibachi grill fanning the fire to barbecue a fish. "Ya know, maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut," Veemon said out of the blue. "Huh?" I asked. Not him, too! "I think I get what Sampson was saying, ya know? You really put your foot in it today. You were just so eager to one-up everyone that you got carried away. That's why you got that shiner and a blow to the gut. I guess what I'm saying is that you don't have to respond to everything. Sometimes the coolest thing to do... is to say nothing and just smile knowingly." "Yeah... I guess you're right," I agreed halfheartedly.

Just then, Sampson came over the earpiece. "Thomas, Digimon signs in Area B42." "What? That's where they keep the gas tanks," Thomas gasped. I turned to Veemon. "Gas tanks?!" we asked in unison. I activated the earpiece. "I'm on it," I said. "Leave everything to me," Marcus came in. "Stay away!" Thomas urged. "Pipe down! I can be there in 3 minutes!" Marcus argued.

I started, "We can get there..." " _Greg?"_ Veemon interrupted. "What?" "You're doing it again." I sighed. "All right, Marcus. You can have it," I grumbled. I rolled down the window and whistled at him. He turned around, and I gave him a big thumbs up. He seemed surprised, but then returned it and went on with Agumon hot on his trail. I did a 3-point turn and brought the cruiser back into the garage.

"Veemon, I hope you're happy. You just talked me out of some action." "Hey, at least Thomas isn't having all the fun," he shrugged. I sighed. "I wonder if this is how T.K. felt at the beginning of season 2." I resolved not to give up hope in another battle, and got out of the car.

"I think you made a wise move," Kudamon said upon our entrance. "Who asked you?" I shot back.

* * *

Marcus

'Sup everybody? This is Marcus. I saw that old man barbecue a fish. He gave me an idea and I was mulling it over in my brain. "Flames, as sparks can be blown out by the wind...But should they ever ignite...They won't go out so easily!" We made it to the gas tanks. "Agumon, use your Spitfire Blast!"

* * *

Greg

"What? Is he going to blow up the gas tanks?" "He can't!" Sampson shouted. "I told you this boy is nothing but trouble," Kudamon said. I decided to practice what Veemon preached. The others got all panicky, but now it was my turn to stay cool and smile at the whole thing. If Marcus succeeded, I would get the satisfaction of proving everyone wrong. If he blew himself up, that would mean less competition for me and I might become second in command. Either way, I'd be in for a great show. Sure enough, those blasts encouraged the three DemiMeramon to combine and Digivolve. "DemiMeramon Digivolve to... Meramon!" Just then, a turtle-like Digimon carrying a tray came up to Veemon and me. "Drinks?" he asked. "Sure, thank you," I said as we each took one. Then we went to search for a seat in the front row, wherever that may be. "And what do you think you're doing?" Kudamon asked. "Getting the best seat in the house, silly ferret," I said.

"Hey hothead! Come on, do your worst!" Marcus taunted on the screen. I laughed. "Just like the old man said, a fire can be blown out by the wind. But then again, you know what I always say..." He jumped up high just as the fiery Digimon prepared to attack. Seconds later, Marcus punched Meramon in the chin, generating a circle of orange DigiSoul and flame. "BOSS!" Agumon shouted. I just sat there, smiling. But surprisingly, the giant Meramon fell to the ground with Marcus landing on his feet. His DigiSoul was ignited in his hand. I spit out my drink. "You gotta fight fire with fire!" Marcus triumphantly declared. "Go, boss!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus unclipped his iC from his necklace and got in position. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!"

"Agumon Digivolve to..." Agumon's Digivolution looked like what I expected. Sure, his head covering was much darker and the spike on his head was bigger, but it was Greymon. "GeoGreymon!" I spit out my drink again. "MEGA BURST!" GeoGreymon shouted as he fired off a huge flame. Luckily, it missed the gas tanks completely but hit Meramon spot on. Marcus raised his fist triumphantly. "All right!"

"He overpowered Meramon's flame. I didn't think he had it in him," Kudamon said in amazement. "All Digimon signs are gone from the area," Miki reported. "Marcus proved he could do it," Megumi continued. Sampson stood there with his arms crossed, satisfied. I put my glass down and smiled. "Ummmm hmmmmm..."

About 15 minutes later, the team came back. Thomas looked utterly miffed. "Just as I thought. You had no plan and no tactics. You just had raw power." Marcus shrugged. "Ha! For a genius, you're a real sore loser. I'll take my raw power over your tactics any day." "Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesn't mean..."

The commander finally cut in. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" That shut them up. "Marcus, Thomas... from now on, you two will be partners. That is an order." They looked at each other in disgust, then turned away. I just stood there and smiled through the whole thing. Anya facepalmed. "Hoo boy..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Rika scored a gig in _Wicked_ just like her English voice actress, Melissa Fahn. In fact, that's why she was replaced by Brian Beacock (as Bokumon) in the last few dub episodes of _Digimon Frontier._

"Takatomon" ought to be obvious because in this season, Brian Beacock is the voice of Agumon and his Digivolutions.

The actual line is " **I have always depended on the kindness of strangers.** " It comes from the play and film _A Streetcar Named Desire_ by Tennessee Williams.

The Pigeon Sisters (Cecily and Gwendolyn) are characters from the Neil Simon play _The Odd Couple._ They describe Miki and Megumi to a T (except for the whole sister part).

So, what do you think of it? Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 5: Data Drilling

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 5: Data Drilling

Greg

A few days went by, and I got used to life in DATS. After the incident with the DemiMeramon, I was partnered with Anya, with Gary to alternate between the two partnerships. When I wasn't on the case, I was composing in-house copy, in addition to whatever schoolwork my community college sent me. Unfortunately, the only copies of Microsoft Office they had were in Japanese, so I had to teach myself that language. It helped that the keyboards have both Roman and hiragana characters on it, and that DATS uses Rosetta Stone software. I worked on it 3 hours a day, taking numerous breaks to stretch. I also had to get a Japanese driver's license. Thankfully, the written exam was in English.

DATS has their own food court, which is perfect because we're each given a ¥1,050 allowance for lunch. I usually try to get something different every day, but I'm really liking Ootoya. I can get a meal and shrimp special for ¥880. My usual crowd consisted of Gary, Henry, and Anya, plus the Digimon. Thomas usually ate with Sampson and the Miniskirt Police. Marcus and Suzie were usually at school. Oh, I should explain about Suzie. She had reunited with Lopmon around the same time the rest of us got our partners back, and at the age of 14, a lot had changed for the better. Her English had gotten better, and she stopped confusing r's with w's. She also let her hair grow out a bit.

One day, Anya and I got paired up with Marcus and Thomas. We had to keep our Digimon in our iCs because the cruisers DATS owns only seat 5. Agumon complained the whole time about being cramped in his. We realized our Digimon when we arrived at the scene. It was a city street with broken windows, damaged cars, and green slime. It smelled like a sewage tank. The first to complain was Marcus, as usual. "Ugh! Just look at this place. Slime everywhere! And that smell... gahh. So gross. My guess is that the Digimon we want is inside." "Wow, nothing ever gets past you, does it, boss?" Agumon asked. "OK, enough talking. We must move in quickly," Anya broke in.

We ended up chasing a Numemon. He made his way into the basement. As usual, Thomas wanted to come up with a plan. "Gaomon, guard the entrance." "Sir, yes sir," Gaomon said.

Thomas continued with his plan. "Marcus and Agumon, you'll go to the other entrance. That way, he can't escape. Greg and Veemon, you'll go to the back door and corner him off." "Aww how come we always have to corner him off?" Veemon griped. " **Don't boss** **me!"** Marcus loudly protested.

Thomas was firm. "The commander made us a team. We have to work together." Marcus wasn't having it. "That doesn't mean you always get to make the plans. Come on, Agumon!" "Right!" his "employee" agreed. The two sped off down the stairs.

I just stood there with my arms crossed, smiling all the way. "Sorry, I'm siding with Marcus on this one. It seems you never allow any other input than your own," I said. That only set off Tom's silent fury. "Need I remind you that I have more experience than you?" he asked. "Hmm... go follow your own plan," I answered.

"Fine! We'll guard the other entrance. You stay here. Come on, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" The two sped off.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Lalamon asked Anya in concern. "I don't know. I don't know what the commander was thinking, pairing those two off," Anya thought out loud. "Kinda reminds you of Rika and Henry, doesn't it?" I asked. "We should go help them," Veemon suggested. I nodded. "I couldn't agree more, buddy. Let's go!" So, we ran off to help them.

We got there just in time to see Gaomon Double Backhand Agumon into the floor. That was followed by Numemon throwing green sludge at them. "Seed Blast!" Lalamon called as she shot explosive tree nuts from her mouth at the opponent. "Bullseye!" Anya shouted.

The slug-like Digimon reverted back into a DigiEgg, which Anya picked up. "You two would be lost without us!" she stated.

As usual, Marcus pointed the finger right at Thomas. "This guy got in my way!" Thomas countered, "What a joke! My plan was flawless! It only failed because you didn't listen to me!" Marcus' blood was boiling again. "Well I would listen to you, Thomas... if you ever had anything worthwhile to say!" Thomas was starting to lose it. "You jerk! No, make that you cocky jerk! You're just a snot-nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing!"

My blood started boiling. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. They stopped, and I laid down the law. "Now... let's get a few facts straight, shall we? Anya and I have had more experience than both of you put together. Heck, if it weren't for us, you might have become part of the D-Reaper's Jello salad. **We** should be leading **you**. Now I may not know that much about how this organization works, or even about DigiSoul, but I sure as shootin' know more about teamwork. Marcus, you're a snot-nosed hothead whose engines need to be put on ice. Thomas, **you're** an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise. Now you two either get your act together or I'm reporting both of you to Sampson. Do I make myself clear?!"

Thomas just gave me an icy stare. "Dummkopf..." he muttered. I got right in his face and breathed down his neck."What did you just call me?"

"That's German for idiot, _sir_ ," Gaomon sneered. Anya just stared at Marcus. She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."

Later, Commander Sampson called. He ordered Thomas to take Marcus home. The ride to his house was silent. Even Veemon's corny jokes didn't get any reaction. It was a sad, sad ride. We stopped by his house. Marcus got out without even saying a word. Then he turned around and knocked on the window. Thomas lowered it. "Listen. Uh... thanks for the ride, OK?" Marcus said.

Thomas stayed on defense. "Well, don't thank me. I just did it because the commander said to. He's probably hoping we'll become friends if we spend time together. Yeah, like that would ever happen." That only got Marcus mad. "Well fine, I take it back then."

"Marcus!" I heard another voice and looked out the other window. There was this little girl approaching the car. "Wow, check out the cool car!" "Go inside, Kristy," Marcus said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Marcus?" she asked. "I would if he were my friend, but he's not," Marcus shot back.

I lowered my window, and the girl started talking to Thomas. "Just ignore him, that's what I always do. My name's Kristy." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Wanna come in? Mom's making tea."

Just then, a woman came out of the house. I assume it was Mrs. Damon. "What's all the racket about?" she asked. Marcus tried to beat his sister to the punch."Nothing, Mom."

"Marcus' friend drove him home," Kristy answered. Mrs. Damon stood there and smiled. "Oh, well thanks very much, Mr. Marcus' Friend." He just stared at them.

"We can go now," Thomas ordered. I waved out to them. "Nice to meet you!" I called out. The little girl Kristy waved. "Bye!" I brought myself in and raised the window. "Heh, cute kid. Huh? Hey Tom, what's wrong?" I asked. "Huh, family," he merely said.

Dinner was a silent affair. Apparently, when a Norstein doesn't like you, he gives you the silent treatment. Heh, I was just glad he didn't kick me out of the house. The rest of the night was silent as far as Thomas was concerned. He just sat in his study listening to his Alan Parsons Project albums. All Gaomon ever said was "Sir yes sir". Any time I tried to get near Thomas, his Digimon growled at me.

At around 11:30, the butler turned on my bedroom light. "Huh? Huh? Wh-what's going... oh, it's you, Satochi," I yawned. "The phone, sir," he said. "The phone? What about it?" I asked. "It's for you."

I got up and answered it. "Thank you... hello?" "Gregory, this is Commander Sampson. We need you at headquarters forthwith. There's just been a Digimon sighting." "I'm guessing you want me to pass the phone to Norstein, huh sir?" "Of course!" "All right, chief."

I covered my hand over the speaker. " **Hey Tom**! It's Commander Sampson!" I called down the hall. He didn't answer, so I uncovered my hand. "One moment."

I put the phone down and went down the hall to the study. Then, I knocked on the door. "Go away," he said. I delivered the message. "Tom, it's the commander. There's just been a Digimon sighting." "First off, my name is Thomas. Thomas H..." "Norstein, I know, I know."

Thomas picked up the phone by his desk. "Haaah... Hello, Commander... All right... We'll be there shortly. Thank you." He hung up and turned off his CD player. "I just put my uniform in the laundry," I said. That didn't seem to bother him. "There'll be another one waiting for you. Get your brother, we're going," he commanded. I went back to the phone I had left there and hung up, then got dressed.

By 12 AM, we arrived. I made a quick stop in the dressing room to change into my spare uniform. By the time I got into the main war room, Anya and Thomas were already there.

"Any reason for calling just before midnight, Commander sir?" I asked. Megumi sat by her computer, looking up the information. "Yes. We received a report of a bank break in. Energy signatures indicate a Digimon was involved," she reported.

"More good news as always," Anya griped. "It's just as I thought. Digimon are appearing more frequently. We could be facing an epidemic," Sampson said. "A device was found at the scene that produces a signal which attracts Digimon," Megumi went on. "Hmmm... it couldn't be another Digivice, could it?" I asked.

Thomas turned around and got up from his chair. "Of course not. Hacking into the bank's security system must have accidentally opened up a gate to the Digital World and a Digimon simply came through it."

"Of course... the only questions are, which Digimon are they working with, and what are they getting it to do?" Gary asked.

Just then, something came up on the screen. "We've matched the energy signature to a Digimon from our database," Miki said, then she read off the description as the Digimon came up on the screen. "'Drimogemon. Champion level. Beast Digimon. It lives deep underground, like the mole it resembles. Using its drill nose, it can dig through the ground at extremely high speeds.'"

"Perfect for bank robberies," Gary realized. "Ya know, I was about to come up with the very same conclusion," I said. "Then, why didn't you?" "...I was wondering whether you'd come up with it first."

Marcus and Agumon rushed in. "Another Digimon has appeared?" the human asked excitedly.

Anya turned around and asked, "Better late than never, I always say. Where have you been?" "Hey, it's late. I couldn't just say, 'Hey Mom, I'm going out.' I had to sneak away," he explained.

"Eh, amateur mistake. Why don't you just explain the situation to her?" I asked.

"Because she might freak out, you idiot," Thomas coldly answered. He turned to Marcus. "If you're so worried about your mommy, then you should've stayed home." "What did you say?" Agumon attempted to be helpful. "He said..." Thomas cut in. "Can it! Look, Marcus, you're a member of the Digimon Data Squad now, and with the job comes a big responsibility. Maintaining the peace between this world and the Digital World. This isn't some game we're playing for fun, you know." Marcus glared at him. "Yeah, **and?"** "And you're not being serious about it. You just want to get into fights," Thomas went on.

"Hey, when business and pleasure collide, it's all good," I cut in. Thomas growled at me and Anya cut in. "All right, you three. That's enough! Our comrade Thomas just so happens to be right. Marcus, all you seem to be concerned about is getting into fights with Digimon. There is more to the job than that."

Marcus shot back, "Job? I'm working for free here!" Anya rolled her eyes while Marcus went to a computer and started typing something. The screen flashed red and an alarm went off. Anya went into a panic. "What do you think you're doing, Marcus?!"

"Hey I was just typing something here and then..." He slammed on the console with his fist. The flashing stopped. "Whew... glad that's over," he said with a sigh of relief. "We've lost records of the bank robbery. Thanks a lot!" Miki called. "Aww gimme a break, will ya?" Marcus griped.

"Relax..." Thomas stepped forward, holding up a flash drive. "I knew he'd do something stupid like this, so I made a backup of the data." Anya breathed a sigh of relief. "You really are the best," she said. "Well it's easy to look good next to Marcus," Thomas said with a smirk. "Geez, Marcus, you're making me look better all the time," I said.

Just then, the alarm went off. Megumi was on it. "We've picked up a signal on Drimogemon, and it's moving extremely quickly toward Area B. No, C!" "Right. Mobilize!" Sampson ordered. I turned, stood at attention, and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

I drove the cruiser and took Marcus, Agumon, and Thomas with me. Anya took Gary with her in a separate car. "The Digimon's now in Area D," Megumi's voice came in over my earpiece. "Which is... where?" I asked. She sighed. "Sending the coordinates now."

"I'm itching to fight. I can't wait to beat this guy!" Agumon raved. Thomas did not look happy. "This is ridiculous! Put this oversized oaf in your Digivice, Marcus. He's crushing me." "But I can't stand being in there, it's so cramped," Agumon whined, to which Thomas grumbled, "Great, I get to sit next to two nitwits." That caught Marcus' ear. "Hey! What did you just say?"

I chimed in, "Marcus, you need your hearing checked. Now put Takatomon back in your Digivice already." "What did you just call me?" Agumon gasped. I explained, "Takatomon. You sound just like Takato, only he wasn't as half as annoying as you are. In fact, he was probably only an eighth as annoying. Now can't we all just get along? You two are partners." " **He's not my partner!** " both agents shouted at the same time. "Well good, at least you two agree on something," I said.

"The Digimon has stopped at Area E, Section 2," Miki's voice came in. "10-4, over and out," I said over the earpiece. After I let go, I turned on the radio. It was "Crush", the latest hit from the 2008 _American Idol_ runner-up David Archuleta. "Oh man, I like this one," I said. "Hey, I think Boss downloaded this one, he wanted to use it on a secret crush of his," Agumon chimed in. Marcus didn't look too happy about it. So we started singing along.

* * *

["Crush"

Written by Jess Cates, David Hodges, Emanuel Kiriakou

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) and Agumon (Brian Beacock)

Backing Vocals by David Archuleta]

 _We get shots of the cruiser riding down the highway_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Ooooh ooooh**_

 _ **I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside, it was a rush  
What a rush (**_ _David:_ _ **What a rush)**_

 ** _'Cause the possibility_**  
 ** _That you would ever feel the same way about me_**  
 ** _It's just too much_**  
 ** _Just too much (_** _David:_ ** _Just too much)_**

 ** _Why do I keep running from the truth?_**  
 ** _All I ever think about is you_**  
 ** _You got me hypnotized_**  
 ** _So mesmerized_**  
 ** _And I've just got to know_**

 _Greg/Agumon:_

 _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**_

 ** _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_**  
 ** _Are you holding back like the way I do?_**  
 ** _'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_**  
 ** _But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_**  
 ** _Going away-ay-ay-ay_**

" _Take it, Agumon!" Greg calls. Agumon takes the next verse, much to Thomas' displeasure. Marcus seems to enjoy it._

 _Agumon:_

 _ **Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (**_ _David:_ _ **Is there more)**_

 ** _See it's a chance we've gotta take_**  
 ** _'Cause I believe that we can make_**  
 ** _This into something that'll last_**  
 ** _Last forever, forever_**

 _Greg/Agumon:_

 _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**_

 ** _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_**  
 ** _Are you holding back like the way I do?_**  
 ** _'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_**  
 ** _But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_**  
 ** _Going away-ay-ay-ay_**

 _Agumon:_

 _ **Why do I keep running from the truth? (**_ _Greg:_ _ **why do I keep running?)  
All I ever think about is you (**_ _Greg:_ _ **all I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized (**_ _Greg:_ _ **hypnotized)  
So mesmerized (**_ _Greg:_ _ **mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know  
**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Do you ever think (**_ _Agumon:_ _ **ever think)  
When you're all alone (**_ _Agumon:_ _ **all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (**_ _Agumon:_ _ **go)  
Am I crazy or falling in love, (**_ _Agumon:_ _ **crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (**_ _Agumon:_ _ **another crush)**_

 _Greg/Agumon:_ _ **  
Do you catch a breath,  
When I look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way I do,  
**_ _ **'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**_ _ **  
But I know this crush ain't going**_ _ **away-ay-ay-ay**_

 _Agumon:_ _ **  
(**_ _Greg:_ _ **this crush ain't) going**_ _ **away-ay-ay-ay**_ _ **  
(**_ _Greg:_ _ **goin' away) going**_ _ **away-ay-ay-ay**_ _ **  
(**_ _David:_ _ **Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go)  
Going **__**away-ay-ay-ay**_

 _ **(**_ _David:_ _ **Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?)**_

 _The song fades out as the gang spots the attack and arrives.  
_

* * *

Greg

"I'll admit it's better than that Lady Gaga, but nobody will beat the masterful lyrics of Eric Woolfson," Thomas said.

We sped onto the area, and we found them. "They're robbing an ATM!" I shouted. I quickly pulled the car over and parked it, then got out. "Stop where you are!" I called to them. Thomas got out. "Step away from the Digimon now!" he instructed.

Marcus and Agumon struggled to get out. The other car pulled over as Anya and Gary exited. "So, you're Drimogemon, huh?" Gary asked. We unclipped our iCs and got into position. "Gaomon... _realize!"_ He pressed the button on the side of the iC as Gaomon revealed himself. "Sir yes sir!" Anya was next. "Lalamon... _realize!"_ "Lalamon!"

I pointed it with the lens toward the culprits and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device out. " _Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first. "Oh yeah!" Gary did the same with his device, but brought his down from above his head instead. "Tentomon... _realize_!" Tentomon came out as well. "Hmmm..."

"Hey, those guys aren't police!" a man in a leather jacket realized. They grabbed Drimogemon's paw and started running towards their getaway vehicle. "Get back here!" Gaomon barked as he ran after them. "Veemon, follow him," I instructed. "Right!" Veemon nodded. And the two went off.

"There's no use escaping!" Gaomon shouted. "We'll see about that," the man in the leather jacket said as he shut the door and sped off. Agumon ran in front of the car and tried to stop it with his claws. "Nice, keep them from leaving!" Marcus called as he joined in pushing. "Get out of the way, you two!" I shouted. It seemed to be working though. Just then, their SUV roof came off as Drimogemon started growing and roaring. By the time it reached its full height, it crushed the SUV, leaving only the driver and his accomplice.

"That means it's finally worth fighting," Marcus said. But as usual, Thomas wanted to come up with a strategy. "He can dig through the earth at very high speeds. So we'll need a strong strategy in order to counter that ability..." "Bring it on!" Marcus called as he began his pursuit. He climbed up on the Digimon's drill horn, but ended up being flung into the water. I just smiled and shook my head. "Good ol' Marcus. He's not afraid to get his feet wet," I said, then I turned to Veemon. "Time to show them what we're made of!" "Yeah!"

I consider myself the Marshall Holman or Pete Weber of DigiSoul charging. I thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. " _Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Awww yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Go, Veedramon!" I cheered. He went to work. "V-Nova Blast!" He spit a high-temperature heat ray from his mouth.

That hit dead on, but only made Drimogemon angry. "I won't let you hurt my friends! Iron Drill Spin!" He dug into Veedramon with the drill on his nose. "Ahhhh!"

I reclipped my iC to my belt and started punching the air, trying to emulate my inner Henry Wong. "Don't let him get away with that!" I urged. So, Veedramon picked him up and threw him into the water. "Marcus! Agumon! Can you swim?" I called out to them. "Yeah, I think so," Marcus shouted back. But he didn't swim back to shore. Instead, he went the other way and punched Drimogemon in the face. That sparked his DigiSoul. Then, he climbed up on the mole Digimon's back and unclipped his iC. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" He put his charged hand on the sensor until the DS disappeared from his hand.

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" "Yeah! That's how a man lives!" Marcus cheered. Gary groaned. "Aww, and I was gonna electrocute him too." "Maybe next time, Gare. Who knows, GeoGreymon could drown him," I said encouragingly. Indeed, it seemed to be that way. Unfortunately, that's not what he did. He did pick up Drimogemon and threw him back on shore. I facepalmed. "His swimming lesson's not over yet," I protested. "Forget it, Greg! I'm fighting this guy on terra firma!" Marcus swam back to the shore, as did GeoGreymon.

* * *

Gary

This was perfect for me, but I knew I had to act fast. Drimogemon was still damp, and everyone knows electric attacks are super-effective on wet surfaces. "Tentomon, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked. "Naturally. I'm way ahead of you. Super Shocker!" he answered as he fired a rod of electricity from his antenna. That was somewhat effective, but he started heading towards us. "Looks like we'll have to up the voltage." I brought my right fist up to the sky, then pulled it back in again, allowing my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Then I put my hand on the sensor until the DigiSoul had been depleted, then brought the iC up to the sky.

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" "Don't go for overkill, Marcus and GeoGreymon are wet as well!" I called. Kabuterimon nodded. "Electro Shocker!" He fired an electric ball right at Drimogemon, frying him to a crisp. Just then, a portal opened up. "Oh no..." I gasped. "Veedramon! Put him back in the water!" Greg directed. He picked him up, but GeoGreymon slapped his claw away, inadvertently dropping the mole into the portal.

* * *

Greg

"Grrrrr... nice going, Marcus," I growled. "Hey, you were butting into my fight!" he protested. "Your fight? What does that make us, chopped liver? I had Veedramon throw him into the water for a reason. I wanted you and Agumon to get out so that Kabuterimon could electrocute him." "That was pretty stupid. I could've taken him on." "You could've gotten yourself _killed_! When are you gonna think about things other than your fists?"

Thomas tried to cut in. "Enough, both of you! Now if you had just let me come up with the strategy..." "Oh shut up, Thomas!" we shouted in unison. Then, we both asked, "Huh?" It seemed we both agreed on something. I smiled at him, and the two of us chuckled and fistbumped. "So I guess that means you're becoming a fool like him, aren't you?" the blonde young man asked.

"You have no right to speak, Norstein. You didn't contribute," Gary bluntly stated. Thomas closed his eyes and looked away. "I can't take any more. I simply refuse to be on a team with any of you." "Good! I'm sick of you holding me back anyway!" Marcus yelled. And with that, Thomas walked away.

Again, he said nothing on the way home. Of course, he absolutely refused to ride with me. Anya and I drove everyone back to base, where we tried catching some sleep. I changed back into my regular clothes and looked for a couch. Veemon found a spot lying on another couch.

Thomas

I couldn't sleep, so I found myself consuming a 5-Hour Energy. I can't believe I let Marcus get to me. Around him, I feel like my head could explode. He always jeopardizes my strategies, he's undisciplined, and he's a brawler. I would assume his mental capacity is quite low as well. I've also discovered that Greg is a threat himself, despite my attempts to train him. Oh how I tried to mold him into my image, but something went wrong.

I took my concerns to Commander Sampson the next morning. "What do you mean you can't work together?" he demanded to know. "He's always getting in the way of the mission," I responded. "I told you to work together, now make it work."

"I don't get why I even have to be partners with this guy," Marcus said. As always, Commander Sampson had a response. "Then here's your next mission. Figure it out yourself."

"You let your personal issues get in the way of a mission. That simply cannot happen again, understand?" Anya asked. "Heh, you're one to talk. You didn't do anything," Marcus pointed out. He did have a point. "You seem to miss the point. What if Drimogemon gets other Digimon to join him and they infiltrate this world in numbers too great to stop?" Kudamon asked. That was it.

"Commander! Allow me to use the Digital Dive!" This intrigued him. "The Digital Dive?" "What? You want to go to the Digital World? Oh, I warn you, it isn't pretty," Anya interjected. "We still have a chance to win. Please, just let me do this, and I promise that I'll capture Drimogemon," I argued. Then, at the worst possible moment, Greg came in with Veemon and a mug. "Morning, guys. Huh?"

The commander said, "No way! I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow it!" "Allow what?" Greg asked. "Thomas wants to go into the Digital World," Anya explained. "No way! Tom, Anya and I spent five months in there. We saw it get destroyed. We don't know how much reconstruction they've done in the past seven years. You could be putting yourself in great danger. Besides, how will you ever get back?"

"My point exactly. Permission denied!" Sampson ordered. I gave everyone a look of disgust. They deserved it.

* * *

Anya

"This shift is quite shiftless, Lalamon. I think I have seen more action watching paint dry. Of course, one should not complain about having a little down time," I reasoned.

"Sounds like that's what you're doing," Lalamon countered. I took another sip of my mocha latte and turned the page of a local pet magazine. The page revealed pictures of cats sleeping. "Aww, how cute!" Lalamon cooed. "Yes, they have the proper idea. I would not mind a nap myself," I said. Just then, the door opened. "Hmm? All right, who is it?" We stepped out, but that proved to be our folly as the door shut. I rushed to the console and entered the code. Someone had jammed it. "Well, we've been locked out," I determined. Then I started slamming the door. "All right! Who is it? Let us in!" I tried the override code. It took me a few attempts, but I finally cracked it. The door opened, but I saw it was too late. Someone was activating the Digital Dive... and it looked like a certain blonde-haired boy. I rushed to contact the others.

* * *

* "She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."" is an episode title from _Neon Genesis Evangelion._

Pete Weber and Marshall Holman are both professional bowlers in the Pro Bowlers Association. Holman is known for his flamboyant success on the PBA Tour throughout the 1970s and 1980s. Pete Weber himself has a vibrant and brash personality, perfectly fitting Greg.


	8. Chapter 6: Labyrinth

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 6: Labyrinth

Anya

"Hahhhh... how unfortunate," I lamented. Just then, I started hearing whispers. "Nobody's here. Come on." "Right behind ya, boss." "Ha ha, we're in, baby!" "Quiet as a sleeping mime." I turned around, and sure enough, there were Marcus and Agumon.

"Aha! What are you two doing here?" I asked. "HUH!" Soon, more trouble arrived. "Did he make it in?" Greg asked. Veemon was the first to notice Marcus. "Hey, hey... there's that guy with the Agumon. Marcus, what are you doing here?" "Huh? Oh, me. I was planning on doing the Digital Dive so we could kick that mole's butt!" Marcus answered. "Well it looks like Thomas beat you to it," Lalamon said. Marcus pounded his fist into his palm. "Thomas did a Digital Dive?! Oooh, I'll teach him to be sneakier than me." "Boss, don't be so jealous," Agumon answered.

"I don't understand why Thomas would even attempt a Dive, especially since it hasn't been tested on humans. He should know much better than that. …..I just hope he's OK," I said. "Me too, especially since he's the one who brought us here. I probably shouldn't bite the hand that feeds me," Greg admitted.

I scanned for his signal, and found it... but lost it again. "It's gone," I sighed "Well that's horrible. Waaah," Marcus mocked before he rested his palm on Agumon's head and decided, "Anya, I'm going in. I'm gonna do a Digital Dive too." "But it's too dangerous," I protested. The boy and his dinosaur Digimon kept walking towards the platform. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to let Thomas finish the fight that I started."

I facepalmed. "Who cares about the stupid fight? All you'll be doing is making things worse for myself and everyone at DATS." "Um, not necessarily, Anya," Greg cut in. "What do you mean?" "Well, with Marcus and Tom gone, you and I could become the top dogs around here." " _Greg Logan!_ How could you say that about our friends?" Veemon reprimanded him.

Greg sighed. "I guess you do have a point, Veemon. Tom is our friend, so we must go in and help him. Besides..." He gulped. "I'm an accomplice!"

"Nobody's going anywhere. I simply refuse to do it," I firmly stated. Of course, this did not stop Marcus. He started stomping on it, assuming it activated by foot motion. "I'll help ya break it until you fix it, boss," Agumon offered. If I didn't do anything, they'd break it, and then Thomas would be lost forever. Not only that, but we would all run the risk of being court-marshaled. Or worse! I put my head in my hands.

"Oy vey... OK I'LL DO IT!" I finally shouted. "In that case, I'm going too!" Greg decided. As he started to walk, I grabbed him by the shoulder and tried pulling him away. "Oh no you don't!" "But we've got to go in there," Greg argued. "It's... it's just that we're losing two people and I don't want to lose you as well." He turned around and gently put his hands on my shoulders. "If it were you in there... I'd go in a heartbeat. I didn't even like Jeri that much, but I helped save her. I guess it's the same way with Tom and Marcus. Look, I want you to promise me something." "What's that?" I asked. "Promise me that you won't give up hope. We'll be back, with Tom, I promise." I stared into his eyes. He meant it. "I promise." I hugged him, then he broke away with Veemon and the others.

"Geez, why are you getting all touchy-feely?" Marcus asked. "Because I have a history with her, if you get what I'm saying," Greg simply responded. The portal could only fit in so many people so Marcus and Agumon went first. "Are you sure about this, Anya?" Lalamon asked.

"You saw what he did. If he damaged the machine enough, Thomas would never return. Our hand has been forced," I responded, then looked up. "I'm sending you to the coordinates where we lost Thomas' signal, so bring him back and don't do anything foolish." "Whatever, just do it!" Marcus barked. "Once you get to the other side, I will be unable to assist you," I continued. "Like I need it!" "Ahhhh... remember this one thing, Marcus. You both must return to the port of entry by o-500 hours. That gives you... approximately 4 hours and 20 minutes. Otherwise, I will be unable to bring you back." "Oh brother, it's like having a curfew again," Marcus grumbled. Lalamon continued to punch away at the keyboard. "Transfer preparations at 80%," she reported, "Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized."

I called, "DigiGate open!" The DigiGate began to activate as a circle of data spun around them and lowered, much like a tractor beam. Lalamon looked at the clock. "5 seconds to transfer! 4... 3... 2... 1..." "Begin transfer!" I ordered. Their bodies were converted into data and absorbed by the beam. In a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

Greg

Next, it was our turn. "O-500 hours, Greg. I wish you luck," Anya said. I really really wanted to impress her. I had to watch _Casablanca_ for a high school film class, and I had memorized some of Humphrey Bogart's dialogue from iMDB. This was my chance. "Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Anya, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people and their Digimon don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that." Veemon and I stepped onto the platform. "Here's looking at you, kid," I said, tipping an imaginary hat.

Moments later... "5 seconds to transfer! 4... 3... 2... 1..." "Begin transfer!" In a flash of light, we were gone.

Going into the Digital World in this method, we saw a lot of symbols in rising columns. I was a lot quieter than Veemon was.

* * *

Marcus

"Wow... the Digital World is weird. The sky and the ground are upside down," I said. "Uh, Boss... you're the one who's upside down." "I see." I put myself right side up and stared out at what I saw. "My first time in the Digital World." "Yeah, mine too," Agumon agreed. "Huh? But you're a Digimon." "That's true, Boss. But I've been at DATS for as long as I can remember." We saw a lot of interesting and awesome things, like bouncing plants, little orange things with horns, a flock of flying dragons, and a digital river. But we also saw something... or somebody, we didn't want to see. A certain four-eyes in a green DATS uniform and his blue lizard.

* * *

Greg

It looked like Tom had chosen a pretty decent place to get stranded. The last I saw the Digital World, it was in an absolute state of devastation and desolation. I mean it was dead. The Digimon Sovereign did a good job in organizing reconstruction over seven years. Of course, that was only seven years in our time, which means who knows how long in their time. Veemon and I marveled at what we saw. "Wow... it's beautiful," I said in awe. Just then, in the distance, I found our fellow agent Marcus. We started following him. "Yo! Marcus! Hey, buddy!" I called out to him. It seems the closer and closer we got to them, the harder and harder they started running. So, we ran with them. "You know, Veemon... I've got the... sneaking suspicion... they don't want us to follow them," I said. "What... gave you... that idea?" "He's speeding up!" It's at times like these when I wished I had the Digi-Egg of Friendship card. But I figured I could use the exercise anyway.

We eventually caught up to them in a canyon. "...hah hah hah...Got ya!" I panted as I firmly grabbed him by the shoulder, catching my breath. "Grrrrr! Why are you following us?" Marcus angrily demanded. "Because this is a search and rescue mission, remember? We should stay together to bring back Tom and Gaomon." "I don't need that snooty jerk and his strategies." It was story time. "But like it or not, he's a member of the team. I'm gonna tell you a little story about when I was a kid. In the summer of 2001, I was brought to the Digital World. That's how I met my partner. I met up with a group of kids from Shinjuku, and there was one that I didn't particularly like that much. Her name was Jeri, and she was pathetic, especially after her partner died. Takato had something of a crush on her, but it went much deeper."

"Who's this Takato I keep hearing about?" Agumon asked. I gave him a description. "Takato Matsuki, one of the most devoted guys I've ever met. He wasn't a hothead like your partner. In fact, he was just an average Digimon fanboy. Unassuming, genuine, kind. He made some mistakes, but grew to become a gallant knight, vowing to protect his fair maiden Jeri. I haven't heard from him in 2 years." "And ya say this guy became a gallant knight?" Agumon asked, interested. "Well, he and his partner Guilmon did. They went to the Mega level by using Biomerge Digivolution. That's how Veemon and I became Imperialdramon. I thought I told you that when we first met."

"Yeah, but I still don't buy it," Marcus said. "Well then, I'll just have to show you," I answered. Veemon and I stood back while I unclipped my iC, clenched my unoccupied hand into a fist, and closed my eyes.

Ever since I had been handed the Digivice iC, I'd been developing a theory relating to Biomerging. In the next-to-last episode of the first season of _Digimon,_ Apocalymon destroyed the DigiDestined's was what supposedly allowed the Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. However, after a moment of self-reflection, they realized that the Crests and Tags only amplified their ability and that they didn't need them in the first place. They already had the power and Crests inside themselves. So, if that theory held true, I might not need my D-Arc at all to Biomerge. It was a longshot, but it might work. Besides, this was a great opportunity to shut Marcus up. So, I followed the advice of my Biomerge mentor, Doug Erholtz. I thought about Tom, and how we wanted to find him and bring him home. I also thought about the nice things he'd done for Gary, our Digimon, and me. I knew at least Veemon and I wouldn't give up until we had found him, even if it meant staying in the Digital World for the rest of our lives with Marcus. In a nutshell, I used the magic equation of hope plus loyalty equals courage. That set me up perfectly as I opened my eyes. "Ready?" I asked Veemon. "Ready!" he answered.

I got in position, which is my left hand thrust out to the side and my right hand with iC above my head. I shouted with gusto, "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" I brought the iC down and in front of me. I pulled my left arm back to the side, with my left hand in a fist. Then I quickly reeled the iC-equipped right hand in toward my heart while extending my left hand and arm forward. I didn't feel anything, except foolish a few seconds later. Marcus laughed and took a few pictures with the camera feature of his iC. "Normally I'd say you suck right about now, but that was actually kinda cool," he said. "Well, so much for that," I said as I broke out of pose and smiled. "I've got video footage, I'll show it to you when we get back," I continued.

We walked on until Agumon suddenly stopped. "Something's coming, Boss." What came was an earthquake. The four of us were on high alert. From high above us, something burst through the canyon wall. Rather, it was someone. Agumon identified him as "Drimogemon!" Marcus got psyched up. "He found us instead!" Yes, it was Drimogemon. He ended up falling to the ground screaming, landing on his head. For a few seconds, all we could see was his hind parts and feet sticking up.

"You're not gonna punch that, are ya Marcus? You don't know where it's been," Veemon said. Then, Drimogemon started digging until he left. "He's gone," Agumon observed. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it, Agumon?" I asked. The dinosaur shook his head. "Nope."

Marcus went in after it, and Veemon and I followed.

* * *

Anya

The screen read "DIVER:02 LOST" and "DIVER:04 LOST". "Well, Marcus and Greg's signals are lost. This is the worst," I groaned. "Oh no! Try expanding the perimeters on your search," Lalamon suggested. "Oh please, let me spot them at least once," I prayed as I expanded the perimeters.

Just then, I heard a voice from behind me. "What are you doing?" I said without thinking, "Oh, just helping the hopeless. Why does this always happen to-" Lalamon gasped, and I turned around. There, staring me in the face, were Commander Sampson and Kudamon, and they certainly did not look pleased. "It looks like you're searching for something," Kudamon observed. There was a random moment of silence... and then I got up and began to grovel. "I throw myself at your mercy!" I shrieked. "Oh, stop the theatrics," Sampson chided.

* * *

Greg

For a big guy, Drimogemon sure dug awfully fast. We blocked the bits of rock that came flying our way until we reached a light. Marcus called, "He dug right through!" That light led to a dimly-lit cave where the mole-like Digimon was walking away, obviously tired from his dig. "Now's our chance! Let's go!" Marcus shouted as he jumped off. We followed him, as I landed uneasily on my feet. We ran after him. "Take him out with one shot!" Marcus ordered. His partner heard that loud and clear. "Right!" By the time we got to him, he had burrowed another hole. "He escaped again!" the orange dinosaur remarked. Then he came up and dug another hole. It was like Whack-a-Mole, except we were missing hammers. Finally, he stayed in one place. "And there he is again!" I called. The mole had an evil grin on his face as the ground started vibrating again. He bounced his claws up and down, creating tremors and breaking up the ground. "We're done for!" Agumon moaned. "Don't get all melodramatic on me now, Agumon," Marcus said. He had good reason though. The earth moved under our feet and soon there was nothing left to do but fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I hadn't made a descent from such a high altitude since I first entered the Digital World so many years ago. That seemed to go on forever. Thankfully, this drop was much shorter, as I landed on my stomach and Veemon landed on top of me. Marcus grabbed his head in pain. "Ow! That smarts!" he groaned. "At least we have these soft rocks to break our fall," Agumon said. As the dust cleared, we heard a voice. "You four!" I got up and cleared away some of the dust to reveal Thomas and Gaomon.

"Tom..." I gasped. A giant smile came over my face. "Buddy! What's up, man? Hey guys, look who it is!" I beamed. "We know, we know," Agumon and Marcus droned.

Minutes later, all of us were standing around except Gaomon. He was clearing up rocks one by one. "So, you too fell into Drimogemon's cave-in trap as well, huh? " Tom asked.

Marcus realized something. "Hold it, so basically you were outsmarted by a giant gopher!" Marcus and Agumon started laughing and howling like chimpanzees. "Get a load of the _genius_!" Marcus chuckled loudly. "You're not exactly brain trust material yourself, Marcus. You fell in that hole as well," I pointed out. That shut him up.

"Sir! I found a way for us to get out," Gaomon reported. That brought a smile to Tom's face. "Well done! Nice work, Gaomon!" Soon, we were all smiling as we started walking, but that smile quickly left Tom's face as he winced in pain. I figured he might've torn his ACL, but that's only a guess. "Thomas, you're injured," Marcus said with concern. "I'm fine, this hardly counts as an injury," Thomas tried brushing it off.

Marcus put Tom's arm around his shoulder and started supporting him. "Let go! Whatever help you have to offer, I don't need-" "Yes you do! Wake up! Put aside your stubbornness for once and let us help you." Marcus was absolutely insistent. I took his other arm. "After all, that's what friends are for, right?" I asked. Tom just nodded.

[BGM: "Pipeline" (Instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

So, the 6 of us went over and under many obstacles in this maze together. The labyrinth seemed to go on forever. We came until we reached a corridor with many holes. Marcus moderately freaked out. "Huh? Which hole do we go through now?" "This is Drimogemon's den. All these holes he's dug have created a natural maze," Tom said.

* * *

Anya

Before what I figured was my court-martial, I got a pre-trial inquisition by Commander Sampson and Kudamon. "Such foolishness!" "How could you violate the rules like that, Anya?" Kudamon demanded to know. "Sending Marcus and Greg to the Digital World without permission. **Do you have any idea of what you've done?** " Sampson roared. I meekly tried to defend myself. "But sir, I had no choice-" But it was no use. "QUIET!"

* * *

Greg

We continued walking along, and I checked the clock on my iC. 2:30 AM. "Hey, why didn't you Digivolve Gaomon and bust out earlier?" Marcus asked. "If I could have, I would have," Thomas replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Gaomon?" "Right," the dog answered. He fired a solitary punch into a rock wall, which created an earthquake. That put us on alert. "Because there are so many holes, it's become extremely unstable. So if I had Gaomon Digivolve, it would certainly have caused another cave-in," Thomas explained.

We came to another fork in the road. Marcus suggested going to the left, but Thomas suggested the other way. "How come?" Marcus asked. "Don't argue with me. If we go with your no-plan method, we'll never get out of here." "Just say how come." Thomas pointed to the ground, where he'd dropped a 100-yen coin.

"Money?" I asked. I stood by it and picked it up. "I dropped that coin earlier to mark our path, which means we've gone that way before," Thomas explained. Marcus liked that. "Hey, maybe you are a genius." "Compared to you? Believe me, it doesn't take that much."

So we continued down the path. I picked up the money and tried to pocket it for myself, but I gave it back to Tom. Agumon was starting to get exhausted. "Hey Boss... when are we gonna get outta here already?!" "Stop complaining and think positive! We're gonna get out of here," Marcus said. "Thinking positively has nothing to do with it, but we are approaching the surface," Thomas countered. "Ya know, sometimes you're a real downer," Marcus pointed out. "So are you."

We eventually made it to a cliff and started to come back when Agumon pointed out something. "Boss, it's Drimogemon!" he cried. That shocked our resident loudmouth. "Say what!?"

Sure enough, Drimogemon was coming out of his den, and Marcus was ready to go. "This is a one-in-a-million chance. Let's go, Agumon!" Thomas turned his head around. "Earth to Marcus! Did you hear me when I said the caves were unstable?" "Then we'll just have to fight without Digivolving!" He pounded his fist in his palm.

"Come to think of it, these body suits do make us look like Power Rangers," I said. Tom tried to make us see reason. "Think about what you're saying! He's got the advantage down here. Without Digivolving, we can't win!"

"So, we'll Digivolve," I countered. "No! I just told you the caves were unstable!" This was starting to get to Veemon. "I wish you'd make up your mind, Tom! First you say we can't Digivolve because the caves are unstable, and now you say that without Digivolving, we can't win! Ugh... it's enough to throw a guy off," he groaned. "We have to head for the surface first," Thomas decided.

Marcus growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. "No way! A real champion doesn't run and hide. Let's meet the enemy head on!" We got closer to the cliff. "Agumon! Gaomon! Greg! Veemon! Follow me!" The two of them jumped off the cliff, screaming. I went back and then made a running jump off. Veemon followed. "Wahoo!" "Thomas!"

"It's go time!" I cheered. "Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

We all landed on Drimogemon. Marcus had his right foot forward. Thomas, Veemon and I landed on our knees and left hands. Gaomon landed on his feet, while Agumon just landed. "Grab onto its fur and don't let go!" Marcus ordered. "Sounds just like riding a horse back in Palo Alto," I grinned as I saddled up. Marcus climbed up to its head. Their eyes met, and soon Drimogemon stood up and started shimmying.

He twisted and shouted for what seemed like minutes. I held onto that pelt like my life depended on it. "You think you can knock me off that easily?" Marcus growled. Drimogemon roared again and started up his drill. "His drill! He's going to create another cave!" Thomas realized. We started diving into the rock. My eyes were absolutely wide open as we went through layer after layer of rock.

Soon, we saw the sun and so much more of the landscape! "Whoa ho ho!" "Sunlight! We're out!" "Yeah!" "Sir! We should jump off now, sir!" Gaomon suggested. But that was not our fate. We held on as the mole started running, with Marcus seemingly at the wheel. "I wanna go... this way!" Each turn was sharper than the last. "Yahoo! Just like a rodeo!"

"Marcus, you wouldn't happen to be from Texas, would you?" I asked. "Nah!" he said.

We headed toward an icy coliseum. "Didn't you say we needed to look for a good battleground?" Marcus asked. "But that's not our point of origin! We need to go home!" I shouted. It was no good, Marcus was set in his ways. "No we don't! Not until I've beaten this guy!"

We made our entrance inside. Our steed slid on the ice as we struggled to hold on. He stopped, and Marcus stood up. "I see. You chose this spot because Drimogemon can't dig his way out of ice. Nice thinking, Marcus!" I cheered. "It's fighting time AGAIN!" Marcus punched the large Digimon on the head, igniting his DigiSoul. Then he jumped off. "Let's go, Agumon!" Agumon jumped off with him. "Finally!" Then, Marcus unclipped his iC from around his neck and got in position. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Again, he slammed his hand on the sensor until the DS was depleted. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! RRRAAAGH!"

Tom and Gaomon jumped off as well. "It's our turn, Gaomon." "Sir, yes sir!" Tom got to his feet and ignited his DigiSoul by snapping the fingers on his left hand. Facing him, you'd have thought it was his right hand. "DigiSoul... _Charge!"_ He placed his hand on the sensor. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

If this whole experience was a seminar on jumping off giant Digimon with style, then I passed with an A-. "Ready to rock, Veemon?" I asked, just as my partner jumped down."Yeah!" I decided to see if the left hand worked just as well as the right. So, I thrust my open left hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. It did. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. " _Charge_!" Then I took my left hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my left arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

We would've started the battle then and there, but Drimogemon decided to stand up and start shaking. His eyes were glazed over. "Something's wrong," Thomas said. "Aww don't worry about it, Tom, he's just shivering... I think," I thought out loud.

* * *

Anya

Soon, everyone was at work and we were busy tracking them. "Static interference removal at 89%," Miki reported. "Monitor restored. Begin scanning," Megumi ordered. The computer began scanning the area, and everyone was anxiously awaiting the result. Suddenly, it appeared. "GEOGREYMON", "DIVER:02", "DIVER:01", "GAOGAMON", "DIVER:04", and "VEEDRAMON" were all reported "ALL ALIVE". I breathed a sigh of relief. "They're all safe." "Wait a second!" Then, the alarm went off. Miki had more bad news. "Unknown Digimon signature, and it's enlarging rapidly!"

* * *

Greg

"Ahhhhhh... Drimogemon Digivolve to..." Drimogemon started Digivolving into a form I was very familiar with. "Digmon!" "Wow..." Thomas quickly pulled out his computer from his back pocket. "His name's Digmon. He's far more powerful and has a much higher mobility rating than Drimogemon. Be careful." "I know this Digimon. He was on the second season of the TV show! That particular Digmon was Armadillomon equipped with the DigiEgg of Knowledge. Watch out for his Gold Rush and Drill Cracking attacks!"

And of course, Marcus ran into battle. "It just got way more interesting!" He jumped up and readied his fist, but Digmon slapped him away.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon called, releasing super-high temperature flames from his mouth. They hit him spot on, but didn't seem to do anything. This particular Digmon didn't seem that intelligent. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon called, releasing a tornado from his mouth. Digmon flew up high, dodging it and going behind us. I turned around. "Uh oh..."

Digmon roared and fired his drills at us. They gained a gold color as they dropped downward and collided with Gaogamon. "V-Nova Blast!" That attack didn't seem to do anything as Digmon lowered himself and slapped GeoGreymon, causing him to drop on his back.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Marcus asked angrily. "Marcus! Do you remember the last battle?" Thomas asked him. "The last what?" "Note to self. Check Marcus' hearing upon return," I told myself.

"What would happen if we combined our attacks side by side?" Thomas asked. "I don't know," Marcus answered, "But let's find out." The two turned toward the battle. "Now you're getting it!" Thomas said.

"Hey, you mind if I join the party?" I asked. "Yes!" the two answered. I snapped my fingers. "Darn it," I grumbled.

In the end, it probably was a good idea for these two to bond. "Veedramon! Tire out Digmon until Marcus and Tom get their attacks ready!" I commanded. "You got it!" Veedramon gave me a thumbs up and fought the Armor Digimon.

The genius and the hothead called out to their Digimon. "GeoGreymon!" "Gaogamon!" "Come back!" The two Digimon returned. "The timing has to be exact," Marcus stated. "When we give you the signal, you attack. Understand?" Thomas asked the two. They agreed. Everything was going according to an unannounced plan. Veedramon drew Digmon out toward the two as they prepared. Everything had to be just so. Seconds later... everything was set.

"ATTACK!" the two shouted together. "Mega Flame!" "Spiral Blow!" The two attacks combined to create a fiery tornado. "Oh yeah! I've thought of a new name for it too! Flaming Tornado!" Thomas came up with some theory, but Marcus brushed that off.

"Veedramon! I think it's time we helped them out!" I called. Veedramon nodded and charged up an attack. "V-Nova Blast... MAX!" He concentrated his energy into a giant V-Nova Blast. That collided with the two attacks and fused it to make the combined one even hotter. It got to the point where Digmon was screaming in pain, and then reverted back to a DigiEgg that dropped onto the ice without a crack. "All right! We showed him, boy," Marcus cheered. Then he pointed to the DigiEgg. "He's an egg," he laughed.

I checked the clock on my iC. It was 3:55 AM. We had an hour and 5 minutes to make it back to our entry point. So, we started walking on. Thomas tried to piece some information together in his head. "Back in the cave, when you jumped on Drimogemon..." "Hmmm?" Marcus asked. "You planned to make him dig to the surface and go to the ice arena, didn't you?" Thomas wondered. "Nah, that was absolutely pure luck. But you can't argue with the results, now can you?"

And that set Marcus off laughing again. Seconds later, the two stopped. Thomas offered his fist, and Marcus took a few seconds to think about it. Then, he realized what was going on. "We're a team, Thomas," he acknowledged. Then, the two fist bumped. "Looks like the boss has got himself another employee," Agumon said. "Let's not push our luck," Thomas countered. "Yeah, he's more like a partner," I added.

When we got back to the real world, we stood ready for the biggest reprimand of our careers. "YOU FOOLS!" Sampson shouted. "You were able to make it back this time, but did you think of what would have happened if you had failed?" Kudamon asked. "Um... yeah, we were willing to take that risk. The only question is, would you have done the same?" I asked. "SILENCE!" Sampson barked, "As members of this organization, you must learn to follow the rules. I have only one more thing to say to you four." He turned around. I gulped. "Well done. It's good to have you safely back home." We all let out a sigh of relief, and then gave the standard DATS salute. "Sir!"

We were met at the company lounge by Gary and Tentomon. The insect-like Digimon had put positioned himself by the Steinway piano. "I heard about your little Bogart reference, Greg, so I taught myself 'Knock on Wood'," Tentomon explained. We grabbed ourselves some Ramunes* and sat down as Tentomon began to tickle the ivories.

* * *

["Knock On Wood"

Written by M.K. Jerome and Jack Scholl

Performed by Tentomon (Jeff Nimoy) and Cast]

 _Tentomon starts playing the song on the piano. Marcus, Thomas, Greg, Gary, Anya and the other Digimon grab bottles of_ _Ramune. Ramune is a citrus-flavored carbonated soft drink sold in Japan. It's widely known for the distinctive design of its bottle, often called Codd-neck bottles after the inventor, Hiram Codd. They are made of glass and sealed with a marble; the codd head is held in place by the pressure of the carbonation in the drink. To open the bottle, a device to push the marble inward is provided. The marble is pushed inside the neck of the bottle where it rattles around while drinking. The drinks are often called "mabu soda" in Japanese, for "marble soda"._

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **Say, who's got trouble?  
**_

 _Others:_

 _ **We got trouble  
**_

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **How much trouble?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Too much trouble**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Well now, don't you frown  
Just knuckle down and knock on wood**_

 _Greg, Gary, and Thomas knock on their table three times._

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Who's unhappy?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
We're unhappy**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
How unhappy?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Too unhappy**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Uh oh, that won't do  
When you are blue, just knock on wood  
**_

 _Greg, Gary, and Thomas knock on their table three times again. Anya, Lalamon, Veemon and Gaomon catch on, but Marcus and Agumon are still confused. Agumon quickly finishes the soda and tries to fish out the marble with his claw, but can't reach it. So, he throws it at the wall, safely away from anyone else._

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Who's unlucky?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
We're unlucky**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
How unlucky?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Too unlucky**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
But your luck will change  
If you'll arrange to knock on wood**_

 _Everyone except Marcus and Agumon knock on their tables three times. Marcus has to pick up the broom and dustpan and sweep up the glass. Agumon picks out the marble and starts playing with it._ _ **  
**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Who's got nothing?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
We got nothing**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
How much nothing?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Too much nothing**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Say nothing's not a awful lot  
But knock on wood**_

 _Everyone except Marcus and Agumon knock on their tables three times. Marcus mouths "The hell is going on?" to the camera._ _ **  
**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Now, now who's happy?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
We're happy**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Just how happy?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Very happy**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
That's the way we're going to stay  
So knock on wood  
**_

 _Everyone knocks on their tables three times._

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Now who's lucky?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
We're all lucky  
**_

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **Just how lucky?**_

 _Others:_ _ **  
Very lucky**_

 _Tentomon:_ _ **  
Well smile up, then, and once again let's knock on wood**_

 _Some members cheer, while Marcus and Agumon continue to clean up._

* * *

Greg

Later, we tested Marcus' hearing. It was just fine. I amounted it up to him not paying any attention.

* * *

Author's Notes:

You may notice that Thomas and Greg have changed hands for holding the iC and charging DigiSoul. This is because I've been trying to figure out which hand is used for what based on the camera angle. Looking from the camera's point of view, Thomas is using the right hand to ignite his DigiSoul while holding the iC with his left. Of course, to him, he's using his left hand to charge and his right hand to hold the iC. What makes this confusing is that Marcus does the exact opposite. Now Greg is right handed. Obviously, DigiSoul can be ignited from either hand, but I don't know which hand he should be holding the iC with. This sounds silly, I know, but I just want to do it right.


	9. Chapter 7: Employee Relations

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 7: Employee Relations

* * *

Greg

After the incident in the Digital World, I thought it best to teach Marcus how to generate DigiSoul on his own, without punching a Digimon. Anya had tried before, but had no luck. So, I enlisted Thomas and Henry to help.

We went out to an open field with our Digimon. "Now Marcus, let me start by asking you this. Have you ever concentrated on something?" I asked. Marcus thought about this. "Well yeah. I always concentrate on my opponent, making sure to hit him right between the eyes," Marcus answered, with his hands behind his head. Then, he quickly punched the air.

"...We mean concentrating on something that actually requires mental effort," Thomas explained. "Ohhhhhhhhh," Marcus said. He had to think about that for a moment, but thankfully he came up with an answer, "I did memorize all the lyrics to 'Photograph' once."

That brought a smile to Henry's face. "You like Def Leppard, too?" he asked. Marcus smiled. "You do too? That's awesome!" Once he realized what was going on, Henry cleared his throat and went back to business. "Um, sorry about that. Today, we'll try to teach you something about DigiSoul. You don't seem to have any problem generating, or igniting, it when you make physical contact with an enemy Digimon."

That only confused Marcus. "Huh?" "Your hand lights up when you punch an enemy Digimon," Henry explained. "Well duh."

Poor Henry. Even I didn't give him this much trouble. He went on. "Anyway... sometimes it's not a good idea to straight out punch a Digimon, especially when it's humongous and really powerful. That's why you're partnered with one. It does the fighting for you." "Except when you Biomerge," I added. "Greg, we can't do that with this Digivice," Henry argued. "Tell me about it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's all good, but I ain't one to stand back and let someone else get all the action when I can do it myself. I'm what ya call self-reliant, if you get my drift," Marcus said. "You tell 'em, Boss!" Agumon encouraged him. I shook my head.

Terriermon jumped off of Henry's head. "Moumentai. I got this," he said as he walked towards Marcus. "Now let me tell ya something about my Tamer, Marcus. Henry here's a Tai Chi master. He's a formal disciple who knows the deepest and most secretive levels of specialized knowledge available in tai chi. Now do ya think he'd just rush into battle and fight off a Digimon with his bare hands?" Marcus took exactly 30 seconds to think about that. "Um... well, based on that last statement, yeah." "Wrong! Henry's the biggest pacifist I know. It took him three years to get over beating up a neighborhood kid. Heck, I couldn't get any action for a long time because he wouldn't let me. But we fought a lot of battles, and together we've become stronger." "That's what I think too. We gotta become stronger, together. That's why I gotta get in the fight," Marcus argued. Thomas, Henry, our Digimon, and I all facepalmed. There was no way Marcus could be that stubborn or that stupid.

I put my hands up and tried to take control of the situation. "OK, OK, everybody just moumentai. Moumentai for one quick moment here. Marcus... we're going to try a little experiment, you, Thomas, and I. Now which hand do you usually hold your Digivice with?" He unclipped his iC and held it in his left hand. I went around him just to make sure I saw it from his perspective. "All right, so you charge with your right. It just looks like your left when I'm facing you. Tom?"

Thomas took over. "All right, Marcus. I know this is going to sound very difficult, but I want you to focus all your energy into your right hand. Search deep inside your very being for that energy, then allow it to surface in your open hand." Marcus even closed his eyes, focusing his very mind on it. At least that's what it looked like. Something came out of him, but it wasn't DigiSoul. It made a rather loud sound.

"Disgusting!" Thomas remarked. "What'd ya eat, 3-bean burritos?" Terriermon grumbled. I was amazed. Never before had so much concentration gone into so much wind. "Um... maybe you should just stick to punching enemy Digimon," I said, covering my nose.

Over the next week, we got more assignments. Gary and Tentomon got involved when the Yakuza signed up a rogue Kyubimon to join them. Don't worry, it wasn't Rika's. Marcus and Agumon even beat a Tortomon by themselves... after Anya explicitly told them not to. The property damage was immense. We found Marcus spinning the grey DigiEgg on his finger, with his other hand resting on Agumon's head. "You wrecked this entire building! Did you even think for a second about the damage you might have caused? Well, say something!" Anya barked. "How about, 'We won'?" Marcus asked.

Agumon chimed in with a "Yeah!" "You mustn't be so impulsive. We have to get the job done right, not just quickly," Thomas said as he walked away in disgust. "What's wrong, you jealous?" Marcus taunted. "Sorry, no autographs," Agumon chimed in. "No, he's right. If you rush into battle on your own and get into trouble, what will you do then?" Anya asked.

Marcus and Agumon both had their eyes closed and cocky smirks painted on their faces. The Digimon spoke first. "Ha! We'll just win again, of course. There's no Digimon around that can beat the ultimate team!" "Yeah! Agumon and I are the strongest team ever!"

I cut in. "Um, sorry, I beg to differ. Right now, Veemon and I would probably be considered the strongest. Right, Veemon?" "Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

"Hmmph! Yeah right! You're just as full of yourself as Prince Blondie is," Marcus disagreed. I shot back, "Well, I've got more experience than you! So there!" Veemon and I lowered our eye lids and stuck out our tongues. "Nyeh!"

The next day... they were singing a much different tune as for the first time, I didn't see Agumon following his partner around. Marcus gave his iC to Anya and then sat in a chair sulking. "What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" I asked. "Save it, four eyes. If you must know, Agumon and I are through! I don't need him. I can win any fight without anyone's help."

"And I don't need the boss either," Agumon defiantly stated through Marcus' iC. "Oh boy, I can just see it now. The Amazing Marcus Damon, able to punch out Digimon in a single blow. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Veemon snarked. "Like you'd know anything," Marcus shot back.

"I'm surprised," Thomas stated. Marcus shook his head. "Yeah, I know. I mean, can you believe Agumon?" "I mean _you._ You're acting immature even for you." That got him out from leaning back. "Uh, _you're_ being immature!" "Doesn't look that way to me," I said.

"Yeah," Agumon agreed. "Quiet! I said I am done with you!" Anya merely pointed the screen towards Marcus with a flourish and Agumon delivered his message. "Oh yeah? Let's see you defeat a Digimon without me!" "Ha! It'll probably be a lot easier without you, just you wait and see!" He got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, I consulted Veemon for a quick moment. "Hey, Veemon... if Marcus ends up leaving, do you think you'd mind me sharing my DigiSoul with Agumon?" I asked him. "You mean you'd be in charge of 2 Digimon? Eh, that's kinda weird sharing your DigiSoul like that, Greg. I'd feel violated, ya know? I'm your partner, not him." "I just don't think it's fair to send Agumon to the Digital World just because they're having a spat." "They'll get back together. Don't you worry about it." "OK... I just hope you're right."

The day was a bit overcast and cloudy. In fact, one would say there might be a storm coming up. How fitting. Veemon and I spent most of the morning in the training area, their answer to Professor X's Danger Room. We took a break for lunch, which Megumi had brought in. "Look what we've got for you, Agumon. Your favorite, a cheeseburger wrapped in another cheeseburger, with a cheeseburger for dessert!" Agumon was not having it. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

I sensed an opportunity. So, I walked by Megumi and she put the cheeseburger back in the bag. "I'm saving this for Agumon," she stated. "Oh, come on, Megumi... have a heart, will ya? It's not right for something as magnificent as that to go to waste," I attempted to reason. "Oh, all right." She gave it to me, and she gave the cheeseburger to Veemon. "Thank you," we both said in unison. Miki left the iC on the table. "All right. We'll all enjoy hot tea and fortune cookies without you." She left.

Minutes later, Chinese green tea and fortune cookies were served. My fortune read, "Expect great things and great things will come". Veemon's read, "Good things take time." Anya picked up her cup and saucer, then wistfully took a sip. "Do you believe those two will ever become partners again?" she asked Thomas. "I have more important things to do than second guess those two," he responded. "But this can't continue. It's bad for the whole squad."

Veemon and I paused from our lunch. "Hmm? It's not bad for the _whole_ squad. Thomas, Gary, and I are doing just fine," I said. "Speak for yourself, I kinda miss the guy," Gary countered. The commander spoke again. "They need each other. But if they can't see that, there's no place for them here. Gregory, I need to speak with you in my office tout suite." "Um, yes sir." I followed him into his office.

Inside, it had a large number of photos and a giant DATS logo just behind his chair. Commander Sampson sat down behind his desk, and I sat down in a chair in front of it. "Gregory... in the past 5 minutes, I've noticed a dangerous trend concerning you and your fellow teammates. Would I be correct in calling it a hot-cold relationship?" he asked.

"I don't particularly care for Marcus personally, sir, it's just that he is a member of the team. I have made efforts to speak with him, and have even sided with him when I found Thomas particularly haughty." The commander leaned back in his chair. "You cannot forget that he was the one who trained you. I would think that you'd get along with Thomas." "I don't know if it's personality issues or not. Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is the point of this conversation?"

Kudamon spoke up. "The point is that you've got to stop thinking so much about yourself and start thinking more of the team as a whole. I was particularly disturbed when you claimed you were fine without Marcus. I'm glad your personal morale hasn't been affected, but you've got to work with people you don't like, and that includes both Marcus and Thomas. The team rises and falls as a whole, and I cannot allow you or anyone else to drive it apart. Either accept people's flaws and let it go, or criticize them and risk losing friends, and possibly a job." If there's one thing I hate more than being lectured, it's being lectured by a weasel-type Digimon. "Yes sir," I dully noted. "That is all." "Thank you, sir, er, Kudamon." I got up and left.

As I exited the office, I was met by Gary and Tentomon. "Let me guess, the boss let you have it?" the beetle-type Digimon asked. I leaned against the wall."Sampson set it up, the weasel delivered the final blow." "Harsh."

Kamemon came up to me with a tray of orange juice. "Oh, thank you," I said as I took a glass. "No problem," he answered as he walked away. I took a sip. "So what'd he say?" Veemon asked. "Oh, the usual. Either I accept people's flaws and let it go, or criticize them and risk losing friends. I think we do that on a regular basis here, myself included."

Gaomon took a sip of his drink. "Arguing with your superior and hiding in your Digivice. None of that makes sense to me," he remarked to Agumon. Gaomon reminded me very much of Might Guy, that really serious taijutsu expert on _Naruto._ "You and Thomas don't argue? Anya and I do it all the time," Lalamon said as she flew down.

Gaomon took another sip. "Very interesting, and what makes you two argue, do ya think?" "Even friends get annoyed at each other. Anya's too gosh darn serious, plus she's bossy. And you should see what she does with her toenail clippings!" Just then, Anya rushed to the scene and squeezed Lalamon together tightly. "That's quite enough out of you, my little friend! No one wants to hear the sordid details of my life!" She stretched her Digimon and dragged her away.

"I think they're somewhat interesting," I said. "Of course you would!" she snapped back. "Hmmm... I wonder..."

Before I could put much thought into questioning whether Anya's thoughts were actually her own at that particular moment, the alarm went off. "A Digimon's been spotted in Sector B4," Miki reported. Sampson and Kudamon returned at the exact right moment. "Where's Marcus?" Sampson asked.

Megumi tried tracking him down. "I can't get a hold of him," she answered. "Of course you can't get a hold of him, he doesn't have his Digivice," I said. Megumi threw down a challenge."Then why don't you try to track him down?"

I quickly took a chair and a headset. "Fine, maybe I will."

Sampson then turned to Gary, Lalamon, Anya, and Tentomon. "Fine. It's up to you four. Move out now!" "Yes sir!" "I'm going too!" Agumon chimed in. "Hmmm?" Kudamon asked. "Oh, right. I'm staying right here until Boss apologizes, so blame him if something goes wrong."

Moments later, I identified the Digimon. "Well, Commander, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that it's only a Rookie level. The bad news is that it uses electricity to jam signals and wreck electronics. I give you Elecmon." Anya's feed came up on the screen. "Of course, that's why there are so many traffic jams," she said. "The target's moving from Sector C4 to D6," Miki reported. "Roger."

* * *

Gary

Despite all the tension in the air, there were a lot of delays because of all the traffic jams. Thomas and Gaomon were in the car as well. I found out a lot about Anya, and learned even more about my brother's adventures than he had told me. Outside, it was absolute chaos. There were fires and traffic accidents left and right. It was hard to believe that a Digimon the same level as Tentomon could cause all this damage.

* * *

Greg

"The target's energy levels are increasing. It's becoming more powerful," Miki soberly reported. Tension was high in the DATS war room. "Hmmm... I should be out there," Agumon said. "Then why aren't you?" I asked. "Wait! The target stopped near the old broadcast tower!" Megumi realized. "Huh? That means it can absorb all that electricity," I gasped. Anya's feed came in. "I can see the tower. We'll be there shortly," she said.

Just then, her head darted forward in shock. "Marcus!?"

"Oh no!" Agumon cried. I had to think fast. "Commander. Permission to deliver Marcus' Digivice to him?" I asked. He nodded.

That was enough for me. "Great. Thank you, sir. Come on, Veemon. We've got work to do." I took off my headset, got up, picked up the Digivice, and we went toward the garage.

Minutes later, we were speeding down the highway listening to Bon Jovi's _Slippery When Wet._ The CD case was left in the car, and the label on the back of it read, "Property of Richard Sampson." Commander Sampson had excellent taste.

* * *

Gary

We tracked Marcus down to the gate and pulled over just as he was jumping it. "I lost it. Where did that thing go?" he asked.

Anya was the first to get out of the car. "Marcus! Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?" "I was busy doing my job. The Digimon's hiding somewhere," he said indignantly.

I got out, followed by Tentomon, Thomas, Lalamon, and Gaomon. "That's exactly why we're here. Now, please... do us a favor and step aside," I requested. That didn't make him happy at all. "I can do this without Agumon. Watch." He got closer to the tower when a large energy discharge went off. Seconds later, the target dropped down to the ground. His eyes were wide open and he was covered in electricity. He let out two beams that forced Marcus to jump back and then started glowing. "Oh no... it's Digivolving!"

Sure enough, the small red-and-blue Digimon changed to become a large, black, wolf-like Digimon. I checked my Digimon Analyzer. "BlackGarurumon, Champion level. His thick fur acts as a natural shield. It's very intelligent and has shrewd battle instincts. Boy, Marcus, you chose a bad day to leave Agumon behind," I said. "You stay out of this! I can take him! It's fightin' time!" "Not for you it isn't."

Everyone climbed or flew over the gate. "Without your partner, you're absolutely useless. So step aside," Thomas instructed. That didn't make Marcus too happy either. We took out our Digivices and got in position.

Thomas went first as he snapped his fingers to ignite his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" He put his hand on top of the sensor and held the iC up. The light caused Gaomon to Digivolve. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

Anya held her iC with her right hand and brought her left palm up, staring at it until the DigiSoul ignited. Then she swung both her arms around so her left hand was on the sensor. "DigiSoul, charge!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!"

I brought my right fist up to the sky, then pulled it back in again, allowing my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Then I put my hand on the sensor until the DigiSoul had been depleted, then brought the iC up to the sky. "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon lowered himself so I could climb on, then went airborne. "Clear out, Marcus," Gaogamon ordered. "Just leave the battle to us!" Sunflowmon added.

Gaogamon took one step closer, but Marcus wouldn't have it. "STOP!" He got in the way. "That's as far as you go! This is my fight, and I don't need anyone's help to defeat him!"

"Marcus, forgive me for saying this, but you're a fool!" I called down to him. "An ultimate fighter never quits!" he shot back. Then, Marcus started running. "Let's go, you overgrown puppy!" he shouted.

I facepalmed. BlackGarurumon attacked Gaogamon and Sunflowmon point blank. At that point, Marcus jumped on his back while the wolf-like Digimon tried to shake him off. "What's wrong, little puppy? Can't...get...rid...of... me?" He held on tight, but then BlackGarurumon climbed up the tower and sped off.

"Oh great... Kabuterimon, we gotta track him down!" "Right, Gary!" Thomas and Anya's Digimon powered down and got back in the car with their partners.

* * *

["You Give Love a Bad Name"

Written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Desmond Child

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) and Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)

Backing Vocals: Richie Sambora, Alec John Such, Lema Moon]

 _Backing:_

 _ **Shot through the heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you're to blame**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **Darling, you give love a bad name...**_

 _They drive off and start rocking down the road, with Veemon playing air bass._

 _Veemon:_

 _ **An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free**_

 ** _Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run_**  
 ** _No one can save me_**  
 ** _The damage is done_**

 _Greg/Veemon:  
_ _ **Shot through the heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you're to blame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You give love a bad name (**_ _Backing:_ _ **bad name)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I play my part and you play your game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You give love a bad name (**_ _Backing:_ _ **bad name)**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **You give love... a bad name**_

 _The two continue their journey._

 _Veemon:_

 _ **Paint your smile on your lips**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Blood red nails on your fingertips**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A school boy's dream, you act so shy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**_

 _ **Oh, you're a loaded gun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, there's nowhere to run**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one can save me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The damage is done**_ _  
_

 _Greg/Veemon:  
_ _ **Shot through the heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you're to blame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You give love a bad name (**_ _Backing:_ _ **bad name)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I play my part and you play your game**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You give love a bad name (**_ _Backing:_ _ **bad name)**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **You give love... ah!**_ _  
_

* * *

Greg

Unfortunately, our song was interrupted by coordinates from Miki. They were automatically loaded into our GPS and we followed them. When we got there, we drove by. There, on the train tracks, was Marcus riding what was apparently BlackGarurumon (at least according to Miki). Veemon lowered the window and looked outside. "Hey, that kinda looks like fun. Remember when we went riding down the highway?" he asked. I grinned. "Sure do, buddy."

I looked out ahead. "Huh?!" "What, Greg? What?" I pointed to the end of the railroad. "It looks like he's gonna run out of track! If he doesn't stop, he'll be in the drink!" I honked the horn over and over, then quickly parked the car, got out, and started running.

When I caught up to them, Marcus had gotten up. I hid in the background, watching to see what would happen. He looked exhausted as he let out a giant sigh. The two stared each other down. BlackGarurumon growled.

"Woof!" Marcus said, copping an attitude. Then, he started running. The wolf-like Digimon went for a slash, but that didn't stop our orange jacket-clad punk. He jumped up. "Take this!" Then he kicked him in the side of the muzzle, spun around, and punched him in the chest.

That ignited his DigiSoul. Then, he landed on the ground. "Amazing..." I whispered. "Agumon! Digivolve now!" Marcus ordered. Of course, he didn't have Agumon. Plus, it didn't work like that. He should've been smart enough to know that.

I think he did as he landed on the ground. "Oh wait, that's right! I'm on my own here!" he realized. With that, BlackGarurumon batted him into a wall. He ended up on the ground, and struggled to get up. Even as he was in the jaws of defeat, he thought aloud. "...Man, maybe I'm not strong enough to defeat this guy. Maybe it really _does_ take a Digimon to defeat a _Digimon_. But still there's no way I'm gonna give up even if this turns out to be my last stand!"

I called out to him. "Marcus!" Within sheer seconds, he found himself on the opposite end of his assault and strictly on the defensive. It even got to the point where he was holding the Digimon's teeth apart. I had to come out of hiding and fast, but I had to do it in a cool way. I started... "The Amazing-"

"Wait a sec... Greg, I thought of a better way. I don't think he's in the mood for your snarking," Veemon suggested. He was right. Marcus looked like he was on the verge of death. I took out Marcus' iC and thrust it forward in my usual style. "Agumon... _realize."_ I whispered. Agumon came out, and Veemon and I motioned for him to be quiet, and I gave him the iC. He hid it in his training bracer and sneaked off.

* * *

Marcus

What was I thinking!? I couldn't have beaten that guy by myself, and I can't beat BlackGarurumon either. I need Agumon, and now I'll never get to tell him I'm _sorry!_ I get it now. _**I need you, Agumon!**_ What makes us strong isn't you or me, it's both of us working together as a team!

"Rrrgh... AGUMONNNNNNN!"

Just then, a fiery blast hit BlackGarurumon upside the head, letting me break away. Agumon slid in. "Hey Boss! Sorry I'm late!" he said. I looked up. "Agumon... no way!" He turned toward me. "I realized I need you too, Boss. Now, let's win this fight together!" He opened up his hand, and there was my Digivice. "Huh?" I slowly picked it up. "Right! We're the ultimate team!" Agumon just smiled. "Mmm hmmm!"

I got up and got in position. Luckily, my fist was still loaded with DigiSoul. "It's fightin' time! DigiSoul... CHARGE!" I slammed my hand on top of the sensor until all the DigiSoul was gone. The energy shot out of the Digivice and over to Agumon. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! RRRAAGGGH!"

* * *

Greg

We didn't participate this time because this was clearly Marcus' fight. It was a battle of the ages. BlackGarurumon against GeoGreymon, both variants of the very two main Champion-level Digimon from Season 1. I tried to imagine an evil version of Matt standing beside the wolf. "This is gonna be fun. I wish I had some popcorn," I said with a grin.

The two went at it, slashing at each other and throwing each other in the ground. "GeoGreymon!" Marcus called. The two Digimon opened their mouths slightly and charged up, preparing to attack. "Mega Flame!" The wolf let out what I guessed was his Howling Blaster. The two attacks collided. I covered my face from the backlash. "Never surrender, GeoGreymon! You have my DigiSoul, and that'll carry you through _anything!"_ Marcus coached. Those words of confidence gave GeoGreymon a slight power boost. "Remember, you'll never lose as long as we fight together!" Finally, the dinosaur won out over the wolf. "Awright!" A beam went up, reverting BlackGarurumon into a DigiEgg.

Marcus turned to Agumon as the two grasped hand and claw. "You did it, Agumon!" "We did!" "And as long as the two of us work together, no Digimon can stand against us!" "Yeah, we're still the ultimate team, Boss!" "Oh... uh... mmmm... listen, I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean what I said before." Agumon just shook his head. "Mmm mmm... no, I should be the one apologizing to you." "Hey... how did you get here anyway?" "Oh, it was Greg."

I walked out with a grin on my face. "Hmm... well done, Marcus," I said. He turned around. "Huh? Greg? What are you doing here? Probably trying to snoop on me, huh?" "You know, you really shouldn't leave your Digivice lying around," I said. "Hmm... I guess I... owe you... thanks," he said, the words coming out like lumpy oatmeal. I gave him a short salute. "Just doing my job."

Unfortunately, someone was about to do hers as well. Anya came out and shined a flashlight in our eyes. "You four! You made another mess!" she shouted. It was time to make our escape."I'd rather face another Digimon than Anya! Run!" Marcus called. Agumon let out an "Ahhhhhh!" "Quick, toward my car!" I suggested urgently. We ran for my car, quickly got in, and then I slammed on the gas.

Marcus started listening to the CD. "Hey, this is Bon Jovi, right?" "Yep. Apparently the commander's got great taste," Veemon said. "Whoa..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

* There are no black belt levels in Tai Chi.


	10. Chapter 8: Tommy Norstein's Day Off

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 8: Tommy Norstein's Day Off

* * *

Greg

After seeing Marcus' impressive display, I decided I could use some toughening up myself. Not to the point of becoming a brawler like him, but just so I could match him at his own game. Soon however, I quickly came to the realization that fate had given Veemon and me another chance. This was our opportunity to redefine ourselves and join the ranks of Davis Motomiya and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. Yes, I just put them together in the same sentence. Of course, this realization was quickly followed by another one that I could surpass both of them if I tried hard enough. Veemon clearly agreed with me, so the two of us went into the DATS gym and set out on our mission. After two hours in the gym, we were beat and panting for breath. "Veemon..." "Yeah?" he asked. "...Those last two hours. Were they worth it?" We looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "No."

Halloween isn't practiced very much in Japan, at least not in the same way Americans celebrate it. The Japanese have their Festival of the Dead during a time called the Bon Festival, which takes place during the summer. Of course, we missed it because we were in Austria at the time. I found all of this information out from Miki, when I asked her what she'd be dressing up as for the supposed Halloween party. I, of course, was going to go as Davis with astigmatism. She shot me down faster than a mallard on the first day of duck season.

It turned out that Kudamon has quite eclectic tastes in music, such as The Alan Parsons Project. I reckon he must've curled up around Tom's neck and got an earful of his MP3 player. So a few days after the incident with BlackGarurumon, he decided to start up his own band at DATS. He promised ¥2,000 to anyone who would join him for one video that would be posted to a private network owned by DATS. That way other agents around the world could see it and not anyone else. "Why not just post it to YouTube?" I asked. Kudamon jumped from Sampson's neck to mine and got right up to my ear. His fur felt soft, but his short claws slightly dug into my skin. "First off, it compromises security... and second, they wouldn't believe it anyway," he whispered. I picked him up and gave him back to Sampson.

Now I thought nobody would be dumb enough to pass up 2-grand in yen. At least I wasn't. Thomas did it for kicks, and Anya decided she didn't want to make a fool of herself. So a band was set up. Kudamon would naturally be on lead vocal. He had to fight Tom for it in a heated battle, and ended up winning by a scratch on the neck (to which Gaomon nearly punched him out were it not for Commander Sampson). Marcus wanted a piece of the action, but we discovered that he could only play drums. So we put him behind the drums and gave him the sticks. Tentomon was put on the synthesizer, with Gary on additional keyboards. I was put on electric guitar, with Veemon on bass. Everyone else fit in as either additional percussion, additional vocals, or dancers for the video. We also had to flip a coin to determine who would get the cowbell. It was either Commander Sampson or Lalamon. Tom got a 100-yen coin out. "Call in the air, Commander," he said as he tossed it. "Heads!" It came up tails. "Tails. Lalamon, who do you want to get the cowbell?" "Oh, the commander can have it," she coyly said.

So, we were set to practice. The song was "Games People Play" from the 1980 album _The Turn of a Friendly Card._ I looked up the guitar tabs online in addition to the sheet music Sampson had printed off. I had picked up electric guitar in high school because I was too late to sign up for any other electives. I found that the focus I had picked up in the Digital World helped me learn it faster. Of course, I still had to practice every day like everyone else does. Veemon picked up the bass to support me, and he borrowed my instruction books. So, whenever we had down time, we'd practice.

A few days later, the music video was ready to be taped. Tom even set up a light pattern inside the war room just for the occasion. He dimmed the lights and we were set to go.

Gaomon got the camera set up as he held up the slate. It took us more than a few times to get it right. "This is The Satsuma Rentarō Project, 'Games People Play', directed by T.H. Norstein, take 15," he read. Then he got out of the way. Marcus counted us in.

* * *

["Games People Play"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Kudamon (Sam Riegel)

Backing Vocals by Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal) and Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _Tentomon starts playing the introduction on the synthesizer. We find the lights dimmed. A spotlight shines on Commander Sampson, who is standing at his usual spot while the camera zooms into Kudamon._

 _Kudamon/_ _Gary/Thomas_ _:_

 _ **Where do we go from here**_

 _ **now that all other children are growin' up?  
And how do we spend our lives **_

_**if there's no one to lend us a hand ?**_

 _The video shifts. The light border changes to various colors while Kudamon grooves on his stool and Sampson dutifully hits his cowbell while walking in a circle._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **I don't wanna live here no more,**_

 _ **I don't wanna stay  
Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life **_

_**Quietly fading away**_

 _ **Ah**_

 _The scene shifts to Miki and Thomas doing a foxtrot of sorts on the floor of the war room. Thomas lip-syncs the line "_ _If I promise you the moon and the stars, would you believe it?"_

 _Kudamon/_ _Gary/Thomas_ _:_

 _ **Games people play,**_

 _ **You take it or you leave it  
Things that they say, Honor Brite  
If I promise you the moon and the stars, **_

_**would you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night**_

 _The scene shifts to Greg standing in the center lip-syncing the next part of the song dramatically. A spotlight is shining on him as the light pattern stops._

 _Kudamon/Gary/Thomas:_

 _ **Where do we go from here now that all of the children have grown up?  
And how do we spend our time knowin' **_

_**nobody gives us a damn?**_

 _The pattern starts up again. Marcus lifts up his head and lip-syncs the howl in the song while playing the drums. The scene then shifts to Kudamon resting on Sampson's neck, lip-syncing the lyrics._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOO HOOO HOO HOO HOO HOOOOO**_

 _ **I don't wanna live here no more,**_

 _ **I don't wanna stay  
Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life **_

_**Quietly fading awayyyyyyy, yeah**_

 _The scene shifts to find Greg and Veemon doing the running man while Gary does the moonwalk. All 3 lip-sync the lyrics._

 _Kudamon/Band:_

 _ **Games people play,**_

 _ **You take it or you leave it**_

 _ **Things that they say just don't make it right  
If I'm telling you the truth right now, **_

_**do you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night **_

_We find Lalamon using the long instrumental piece for an interpretive dance of some sort with the Miniskirt Police. They move out of the way to show Gaomon shadow boxing. The lights continue to flash in time to the beat. We also get various shots of the band playing their instruments, including some guitar solos._

 _Kudamon/Band:_

 _ **Games people play,**_

 _ **You take it or you leave it  
Things that they say, Honor Brite  
If I promise you the moon and the stars, **_

_**would you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night**_

 _ **Games people play,**_

 _ **You take it or you leave it**_

 _ **Things that they say just don't make it right  
If I'm telling you the truth right now...**_

 _The scene shifts for a moment to find Kudamon leaning passionately on the mic for the next line._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **Do you believe me?**_

 _Kudamon/Band:_ _ **  
Games people play in the middle of the night**_

 _As the song concludes, Tentomon continues to play the pattern until fade out and the lights go black. At which point, Gaomon turns off the camera from behind, being careful not to show up._

* * *

Greg

Overall, it was a good video, but we agreed never to go on tour. "I agree to that," Kudamon said. After everything was packed up, Sampson paid us out in nice crisp ¥2000 bills. Tom got 2 of them because he was the director. He gave them to Gaomon. "But sir, I feel guilty taking this money from the commander when we have so much of our own." "I'll take the money, Gaomon," I offered. I attempted to take it, but Gaomon wouldn't have it. "Oh, I'm no fool. Here, sir, you take the money back." Tom gave the money back to Kudamon, who gave it back to Sampson.

A few days after the video shoot, Veemon and I came back from a successful mission. When we entered the war room, we got an... unexpected surprise.

Marcus and Agumon were standing at attention with smiles on their faces. "Welcome back to DATS, sir," the two said in unison. "We'd been waiting for you," Marcus added. This took us aback. "Huh?" we asked.

"You must be pretty tired after your mission. Why don't you just sit back and have this nice cup of tea while it's still warm?" Marcus offered. Agumon quickly picked up a tray with a steaming hot cup of tea. "Freshly brewed," he added. This was absolutely stupefying. I took the cup.

"Um... Marcus, why are you being so nice today?" I asked. The orange-clad agent went on the defensive. "Oh, no reason, no reason at all." I took a sip. "Oh, come on. While I'm glad to see you finally have some respect for your elders, I've been here long enough to know that you don't do anything nice for anyone without a motive. You want something from me, don't you?" "Well actually... something happened to me at school today. You see, I'm not exactly the best student there is, and there's this makeup test tomorrow. Tomorrow's the absolute worst day possible for that test." "I get it... I get it... you want me to write a note for you. Why didn't you ask Commander Sampson first?" "It's not about that!"

"Then what is it about?" Veemon asked. We didn't get to find out because someone was coming down the hallway. Marcus and Agumon rushed us toward the back. So, we sat back, drank our tea, and watched the proceedings go down. Agumon quickly got another cup of tea brewing, and waited patiently at the door. It turned out to be Tom and Gaomon, and boy were they shocked. Marcus didn't miss a beat as he gave them nearly the exact same routine, even calling the blonde "Tommy buddy". "Thom-as," Tom answered.

Moments later, Tom sat there sipping his tea. "Well, I can't help," he said. "I haven't asked for anything yet!" Marcus shot back in protest. "I know I have something of a scholarly reputation, Marcus, but even _I_ can't do the impossible and teach _you_ how to study," Tom continued.

Anya and Lalamon listened in. "How true," the girl agreed. "He's good, but he's not that good," Lalamon added.

And through it all, Marcus remained... surprisingly civil. "This isn't about studying. I have something big to ask you. A favor." I turned to Veemon. "Called it," we said at the same time.

Tom lowered his eyebrows. "All right, let's hear it." "All right, well, tomorrow is Kristy's birthday, and-" "Kristy... your little sister, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Good memory!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus went on, "Well, I need... a babysitter for her, just until my makeup exam is over." "That's simple enough," Tom said before turning to Anya. "You know any good babysitters?" he asked.

"I could do it, but it won't come cheap," Anya answered. "Sorry, Anya, it can't be you," Marcus answered back.

"How old will she be tomorrow?" I asked. "10," Marcus answered. "10. Hmmm... you wouldn't happen to have any big birthday parties later in the day, would you?" "No, but actually I had someone else in mind." He turned to Tom and bowed. "I need someone... who can act like... a big brother. I need you, Thomas. Could you pretend to be a member of my family tomorrow?" Tom thought about it. "We'll see," he answered, trying to sound noncommittal.

I tried to wrap my brain around this. "Wait, you asked him to pretend to be a member of your family? I could do that. How'd you like two new cousins from America?" I asked. Marcus gave me a thumbs up. "That's great, Greg. Thanks a lot. You're a lifesaver."

Sure enough, as we went home in our usual limopool, we stopped at Marcus' house. "Delgado, this may take a while," Tom told his driver as we got out. Soon, we were all standing outside the front door of the Damon family household. "Why do I have to come to your house today? The birthday isn't until tomorrow." "Kristy can be tough, so we want her to approve you first," Agumon explained. "Tough? It's a good thing I haven't said yes to this assignment first," Tom chuckled. "Yeah, your sister seemed pretty nice when we met her that one time," Gary said. "She's not that bad. Come on," Marcus said as he invited us inside.

We sat down in their dining room where we met up with Kristy and her mom. The house seemed like a pretty typical house in the suburbs, not too big but not too small either. "Hi again!" Kristy said cheerfully.

Tom turned to Mrs. Damon. "My name's Thomas H. Norstein. These are Greg and Gary Logan. I'm sorry for my rudeness the other day when we met outside my car." "Oh, no worries. So tell me, are you and Marcus good friends?" she asked. That put him on the spot. "Um... uh, yeah," he lied.

"Hey, Thomas said he'd hang out with you for your birthday tomorrow. He'll take my place until I get back. Isn't that great?" Marcus asked. Kristy leaned on the table. "Uh yeah! All right! I'm so happy!" she said.

Then, Mrs. Damon asked the $64,000 question. "Why can't you go, Marcus?" "Uh, no... I..." "Son... it isn't a problem for you, is it?" That really put him on the spot. "Uh... I swear..."

Tom stood up and struck one of his confident poses. "I, Thomas H. Norstein, will put everything I have to make Kristy's birthday the best one ever!" That was good enough for her as she ran to Tom and hugged him. "Thomas! Thank you so much!"

I just stood there and smiled. "Hey Thomas, do you have a funny friend like Agumon who hangs out with you?" Kristy asked. Tom looked puzzled. "Funny friend? Oh... you mean my partner."

"His name is Gaomon," Agumon explained. Kristy must've been on sugar because she started jumping up and down, chanting "Show me! Show me! Show me!" Ah yes, the innocence of youth. Tom obliged and moved Kristy away from him, giving them plenty of room. Then, he pulled out his iC and put it forward. "Gaomon, realize!" he called as he pressed the button on the side. Out Gaomon came in bits of data. "Sir yes sir!"

The little girl screamed in delight. "He's so cute!" That put Gaomon on the spot. "Uh... nice to meet you," he said uncertainly. "A talking dog!"

"Ha ha ha, she called you a dog!" Agumon cackled. "Would a dog wear boxing gloves?" Gaomon asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure it's up on YouTube somewhere," I joked. Then, I turned to Kristy. "Hey, you wanna see my partner?" "Oh would you? Please? I'd love to see him." "Sure thing, kid." I pulled out my iC from my belt case. "It's showtime." I got in position, and pointed the iC with the lens toward them and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device forward. " _Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first.

Gary did the same thing. "Tentomon, realize!" Soon, Tentomon appeared and Kristy screamed some more in delight. "A talking ladybug and a talking lizard!" "A lizard?!" "No, no, Veemon isn't a lizard. He's more of a dragon," I explained. "He doesn't look like a dragon."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't look... wait a sec, what am I saying?" Veemon shook his head. "Let's start over. My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." Tentomon then introduced himself. "And I am Tentomon."

Mrs. Damon stood up. "I better start dinner if we want to eat some time this century," she said.

"In that case, we'll take our leave of you now," Tom volunteered. "Noooooooooo! Stay and eat dinner with us, Thomas!" Kristy pleaded. "Thanks, but I still have work to do back at the-"

But Mrs. Damon didn't give him a chance to back out of it. "Nonsense! Don't be shy, Thomas. Please, stay and eat with us." I don't know why, but Mrs. Damon had something about her. Something that made you want to stay and get to know her better. Tom saw the look in her eye, and decided to stay. "Sure."

So, half an hour later, we all crowded around the Damon family table for dinner. It was a standard Japanese meal of tempura, which consists of light-battered shrimp, fish and vegetables deep-fried very quickly, and served with a dipping broth. Now, as you may know, most Japanese food is eaten with chopsticks. It had taken me a while to get used to eating with them because we used tableware in America and in Austria. I usually tried to get away with using plastic in the DATS food court, but there was no tableware to be found on the table. So, I managed. I didn't know who Kristy liked better, Tom or Gaomon. "Here, Gaomon. Open wide. Ahhhhhh." She tried to feed Gaomon one of her shrimp, and the dog-like Digimon just sat there red in the face.

* * *

Gaomon

It seems Thomas' new friend Kristy is enamored of both of us. She tried offering me a bite with her chopsticks. I dare not open my mouth and accept it, because if word got out, I would become the laughing stock of all the Digimon at DATS. In hindsight, however, I see she is trying to be friendly. I have never taken much account into my appeal for cuteness. I am what I am.

* * *

Greg

"Hey Agumon! You took my share again!" Marcus complained. "Not me, Boss," Agumon denied with his mouth full. "The food in your mouth _right now_ belongs to _me!"_ "Possession is nine-tenths of the meal!" "Stop eating so much! That goes for you too, Lizard Boy!"

"Hey! I'm eating just as much as you are," Veemon protested. "Yeah, Marcus, lay off my partner. You're the only one who's had thirds," I pointed out. "Hey, this is my house! You're the guests here, remember?" "You're right, you're right. Thanks, Mrs. Damon."

"Please, call me Sarah," she kindly insisted. "All right, Sarah."

I could see Tom staring into the distance, so I tried to get his attention. "Thomas? _Thomas!"_ That brought him to attention."Huh?"

"Anything wrong with the food?" Marcus asked. "Um, no. That's not it at all. It's just..." He stared out at the scene. "You see, I've just grown accustomed to eating alone." He put down his chopsticks on the ceramic rest. "Thank you for the meal. We have to be going now." He stood up and started to leave.

"But I'm not finished!" Veemon and I protested. "Unless you want to walk home, I suggest you come with me. Come on, Gaomon." Gaomon got up as well. "Sir yes sir."

After we reluctantly said our goodbyes and got in the limo, Marcus and Agumon were still there outside. Tom lowered the window. "Don't worry, Marcus. I'll keep my promise to your family tomorrow. I'll be at Kristy's birthday." He raised his window and we went back home.

Late that night, we found Tom in his den at his computer with a cup of coffee. He was busy working on something. I knocked on the door. "Come in," Tom said, so I did. "Hey Tom..." "Thomas..." "OK, Thomas H. Norstein... by the way, what does the H stand for?" "You have your day off tomorrow as well, right?" he asked, changing the subject. "Um... yeah, it's Saturday. Gary and I have the weekends off." "Well, it looks like I'll have to invite you and him along. Here's what I have so far for Kristy's Magnificent Birthday Plan. 10 AM, meet with the Damon family. 12 PM, have lunch at the hotel's top floor restaurant. That's the one with all the magnificent views of the city. After that, stop by for a birthday present at the hotel gift shop." "Why not just give her cash?" I asked. Tom looked up, and he was not amused. "Because allowing her to decide would cut into my carefully planned schedule," he replied. I shrugged. "Now where was I?" he wondered. He took a sip of his coffee, then put the cup down. "Oh yes. After buying a gift, we'll stroll through the Japanese garden, then I'll arrange for everyone to have afternoon tea together. 3 PM, horseback riding at the equestrian club." "Horseback riding? What do you think this is, _Dynasty_? Girls don't go for the horseback riding stuff anymore." "And how would you know?" "I've been invited to a few parties in my time, Thomas. Bowling, rollerskating, swimming, movies, even a tour of the CNN Center... not horseback riding." "Hmmm... all right, Mr. Bon Vivant, what would you suggest?" "Why, it's so simple! Give Kristy a tour of DATS! Invite her to go on a mission with us. Make her a ridealong."

He just stared at me for a few seconds with his eyes wide open. "You cannot be serious," he said in a perfect deadpan. I went on, "Oh but I am. You saw how much she loved Gaomon. She just adored Veemon and Tentomon. So, why not let her see where all the digital magic happens? She'd probably get Kudamon wrapped around her little finger." "First off, that breaks all security protocol. It's bad enough she's in regular contact with Agumon. Second, headquarters was never meant to be a meet-and-greet opportunity at an amusement park. And third, Marcus didn't ask you to help. This is my plan, so please stay out. Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

He took another sip of his coffee. "Oh yes, at 6 PM, I'll take Marcus and his family out to the best French restaurant in town, Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais." That made me burst out in laughter. "You're taking Marcus to a French restaurant? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh this I gotta see!" "Let me ask you something. Have you ever been to a French restaurant yourself?" That shut me up. "...No, I can't say that I have," I answered lamely. "I thought so. Naturally, I wouldn't expect a bourgeois person such as yourself to understand." "Oh, so now I'm bourgeois. How many of these big words are you going to use?" "As many as it takes to silence you," he said with a cool smirk.

His facial expression changed again. "Now, this may be incredibly hard for you, but I'm expecting you and Gary to dress nicely for lunch and dinner. That means wearing something other than a T-shirt and blue jeans." "It just so happens that I brought a suit." "Good. I'll make sure to wake you up extra early so you can press and iron it." " _My pleasure."_ "Good. Good night, Greg." He went back to typing. "Hey, Thomas... you still haven't told me what the H stands for in your name." Tom looked up. "I'll only tell you... if you promise not to laugh. If I hear even as much as a chortle, I'll kill you where you stand." "I won't laugh, Eagle Scout's Honor." I gave him the 3-finger sign to signify my sincerity. "All right... my full name is Thomas Hansel Norstein." That puzzled me. "Hansel? Hannnsel?" I quickly left. "Hansel? Han-sel?"

True to his word, Tom's butler woke me up at 6:15 in the morning so I could press and iron my suit. He also had Gary do the exact same thing. Gaomon watched both of us quite intently. We got dressed at 9:15, as per Tom's plan. I got a load of his wardrobe, a white tuxedo with a red vest and a red bow tie. All he was missing in my mind was a cane and an audience at the Ed Sullivan Theatre. "Good grief!" I gasped. "This is part of my plan. She likes me, so why shouldn't I look my absolute best?" he explained.

I just shook my head. "Incredible." "Would you like to make other plans for yourself? Hmmmm?" I shook my head again. "No, no. I'll go along with it. I think I like her too. She reminds me of a very good friend of mine." Tom straightened his bow tie. "That's fine. Now we've got to stop at the florist to pick up two bouquets. I made the order this morning. Oh, and just so we're clear, our Digimon are to stay in our Digivices at all times except in an emergency. I do hope you'll understand." "Yes, yes, I understand perfectly," I grumbled. Gary wisely chose to stay quiet.

* * *

Marcus

I kept staring at the clock. Where the hell was he? "He's late, and he's gonna make me late for school," I muttered. I didn't get what was keeping him, but I was glad he was there. I'm not one to miss my kid sister's birthday, but this couldn't wait. I checked my watch. 9:55. "It's about time."

He pulled up to our front door. I shouted to his limo, "You're late, _pal!"_ His driver came out and opened the door for him, and he walked out wearing this white tuxedo with a red bowtie. He looked like he was dressed to kill, and he was going out with my sister! He got down on one knee. "Happy birthday, Kristy, and many happy returns!" he happily said. Then, he gave her the bouquet. "If he pulls out a ring, I'll kill him," I thought to myself.

"I promise you that today will be the best birthday you ever had, and that you'll remember it for the rest of your life," he continued. Oh brother! Oh well, at least Kristy was happy. "I can't wait, Thomas!" she said, all excited. Mom added, "You're a very special person, Thomas. We leave ourselves in your very capable hands." Thomas got up. "I planned the whole day," he said.

* * *

Greg

He motioned for me and I gave him the other bouquet. "By the way, Sarah, these are for you," he went on. He gave Sarah the bouquet. "What? You're so sweet. And it's not even my birthday." "This is my thanks for dinner yesterday."

"If you give me flowers, you're toast," Marcus snarked. "Like I told you before, I'm the master of the well-laid plan." " _What a guy_."

Enough was enough. I decided to get out and got on one knee myself. "Oh... hi, Greg." "Hello, Kristy. Happy birthday. Ya know, someone else has a message for you too."

I pulled out my iC and pointed the screen toward her so Veemon could see her. "Happy birthday, Kristy," he said cheerfully. "Oh, look. It's Veemon, the talking lizard!" she giggled. "Eh..."

Marcus finally left, and I got back on my feet and turned to the older lady of the house. "Hi again, Sarah. Sorry I don't have any flowers for you, but I do have the next best thing." I pulled out my wallet and gave her a ¥500 note. "This is _my_ thanks for dinner yesterday," I said. I also gave Kristy a ¥500 note, which she cheerfully took. "Well gee... thank you," Sarah said.

Tom turned back to the birthday girl. "OK, Kristy. Time to put your birthday plan into action. First a trip to the hotel's restaurant-" "No! I have other places I wanna go. _Please?"_ Boy, this girl really knew how to turn on the charm. For some odd reason, she reminded me of Rika... except she was a heck of a lot nicer and much more innocent. Our blonde friend Tom was once again placed on the spot. "Uh, sure, it's your birthday so we can do whatever you want," he relented. She jumped up and down, all giddy. "Yay! It's my birthday, I can go wherever! Come on, Thomas! I can't wait!" She grabbed him by the arm and all of us got back in the limousine.

* * *

Thomas

Curses! My schedule's already ruined. I didn't factor this into my calculations. I normally consider myself a very cool, calm and collected fellow, but this is enough to drive me insane. I had put us on a very tight schedule, and now it could all go to pieces!

* * *

Gaomon

At times like these, I'm reminded of a poem by Robert Burns. "But little Mouse, you are not alone,/In proving foresight may be vain:/The best laid schemes of mice and men/Go often awry,/And leave us nothing but grief and pain,/For promised joy!" There was no joy in Thomas' heart that day.

* * *

Greg

Kristy started giving directions to Delgado, the driver. "Make a right, then hang a left at the second corner." We were driving along the back alleys. I saw Tom on his mini-laptop, looking up the number for that restaurant. Outside he was cool as a cucumber, but I figured he was all panicky on the inside. Our little birthday girl had gotten to his head, just like her older brother. Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Tom asked. "My deepest apologies, Master Thomas," Delgado said. I looked out my window to find some trash cans. Then, I got out, shut the door, and surveyed the situation. "Hmmm... seems Delgado's blocked us in," I said to myself. I walked back to the door and opened it, just as the others were getting out. "Hmmm? Why is everyone getting out?" "Because Kristy said we weren't too far from where she wanted to go. We're walking the rest of the way," Gary explained.

We walked a couple of blocks until we reached a building. "This is where you wanted to go?" Tom asked incredulously. "Yeah, the arcade!" Kristy and Sarah walked in hand in hand. "Come on, Thomas! Let's play!" the girl called.

"Um, I'll be right there," Tom said as the door shut. I just stood there with a smile on my face, shaking my head. He turned to me, looking like all the gas was siphoned out of his tank and his tires were flat. "Whatever it is, save it. I'm going to salvage this day if it's the last thing I do!" he snapped. "It just might, Tom. It just might," I answered. Tom whipped out his cell phone and started dialing nervously. We went inside, and sure enough, it was an arcade. Now while I had gotten all my bills converted into Japanese currency, I hadn't counted on any coins. Gary and I dug through our wallets until we each found a ¥500 note and then went to what I assumed was a change machine.

* * *

Thomas

I canceled the reservation at the hotel's restaurant and then called Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais and canceled with them too. I wasn't going to take any chances with this. Curse that kid. She's just like her brother. Then, I collected myself and went inside, where I found Kristy by the crane machine. She had eyes on one of those stuffed animals. "You just pick a stuffed animal, and I'll grab it for you, Kristy," I said, attempting to regain my internal composure. "You mean it?" She turned to the machine and pointed to one. "That one. The kitty cat!" she indicated. "You got it!" I inserted a ¥100 bill and went to work. Well, it wasn't work because I effortlessly maneuvered the crane to pick up a cute gray one. "That one, right?" "No, the other kitty." I spotted another one right next to it. "Oh... _that_ kitty."

Next, I challenged her to _Kitsune Fighter._ Usually I'm very good at video games, but Kristy was too good. "K.O.!" the machine announced. "I win!" Kristy cheered. "I didn't know you were this good at video games," Sarah commented surprisingly. "Heh heh heh heh... I keep losing. I'm terrible," I realized.

"She's completely different from her brother. She hasn't teased you once about your 17 losses," Gaomon noted through the iC. "No. As a matter of fact, she does things exactly like her brother, Gaomon. She completely ruins my well-laid plans, too," I groaned.

Greg dropped by. "Whatcha playing?" he asked. " _Kitsune Fighter,_ and I've lost 17 times." "You've lost 17 times? Dude, today just must not be your day." "Tell me about it."

I dispatched Delgado with the two stuffed cats back to Marcus' house and we continued walking. "I'm hungry," Kristy announced in a slight yet deserved whine. "Me too, it is about time for lunch," Greg added.

Oh sheer jubilation! "Yes! Time to get things back on schedule," I thought to myself. I started,"There's this great little French cafe I know-" But just like her brother, Kristy took utter delight in derailing me. "Hmmmm, I know a much better place to eat!" I stumbled a bit.

She directed us to this ethnic hole in the wall that served monjayaki. I quickly looked it up on my mini-laptop. It was a type of Japanese pan-fried batter with various ingredients. I doubt the place was even capable of having even one Michelin star. I felt like I was dragged into a scene from _Pygmalion._ When we entered, Sarah placed the order and we were directed to a table with a large grill in the center. " _This?_ Is your idea of lunch?" I asked incredulously. "I told you this place was great," Kristy said. It astounded me. "How do you even eat this stuff?" I wondered out loud.

She demonstrated. "Just press it down like this, and scoop." Then, she took a bite. "Mmmmmm... delicious! That really hits the spot." "Kristy really loves her fried slop, but I can't stand it," Sarah said, to which her daughter answered, "Don't knock it 'til you try it!" So, I did. I chewed it up, and it was incredible. All of the flavors mixed together in an incredible consistency. It was sheer ecstasy in my mouth. "I like it!" I exclaimed.

Greg tried some himself, making sure not to burn his hand. "Hey, this is really good!" Within 15 minutes, we finished it up and then ordered another one. It was sensational. I made a mental note to look up the recipe upon my return. After we had eaten our fill, I called for the waiter. "Waiter! We'll take the check now, please." A man in a traditional kimono fit for a monjayaki stand (or so I assumed) approached our table. "Yes sir! You can pay your bill up at the register whenever you're ready." I took out my wallet and whipped out my American Express with expert style. "Just put it on my card," I directed. The man stared at it and became most indignant. "Where do you think you are?" he asked with a stone face. "Try your Visa, Tom. It's everywhere you want to be," Greg suggested.

Sarah looked very confused at that statement, and so did the clerk. "We don't take Visa either. This ain't the Taj Mahal, kid! We only take cash here!" The man became quite intimidating, and I certainly didn't want to cause any trouble. At least not with a lady present. "Sorry, I'm all out of cash. I spent it all at the arcade," I sheepishly admitted. Thankfully, Greg stepped in. "I got this one," he said. Then he turned to the man and stood up. "Excuse me. Do you know him?" he asked, pointing to me. "Never saw the guy before in my life," the man answered. "Well let me tell you about him. He graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science when he was only 13. He's 14 now..."

Then, Greg turned back towards me. " _How_ _did you_ get that credit card?" he asked. I didn't have an answer for him at that moment. The man was insistant. "Who cares how he got it, we don't take it! **Cash only!"** "OK, OK. I got your cash," Greg muttered. He followed the man to the cash register and paid the bill.

We continued walking down the street. "Do you realize what you nearly did?" I asked Greg. "Yes I do, Tom. I saved us all from washing dishes. You can pay me back when we get home," he answered with a smile.

I started mentally counting to 10, then decided that wasn't enough and went to 1,000. Nothing was going right. All my plans were going down the drain. I decided to make one last-ditch effort. So, I stopped.

"Well, Kristy, if there's any other place you'd like to go, now's the time to request it," I said, trying my best to be cheerful. I prepared for the worst. She thought it over. "Hmmm... I know. I wanna see fireworks, ones that go 'BOOM!' with green and orange lights." I didn't panic. Instead, I whipped out my mini-laptop and started searching and found a suitable amusement park nearby.

While I sent Greg and Gary off with Kristy and Sarah to go find a birthday present, I called the front office on my cell phone when they were out of sight and earshot. "Hello? This is Thomas H. Norstein. Listen, I'm entertaining a friend's sister on her birthday and I need fireworks _tonight_. I will pay you for a display of green and orange fireworks... Yes, I know it's short notice, and I'm certainly willing to make it worth your while... You are? Oh good. Thank you so much. Yes, you'll have the check tomorrow afternoon. I'll personally drop it off. All right. Goodbye." I hung up and silently celebrated. "I thought money couldn't buy happiness, sir," Gaomon attempted to reason. "No, but it sure helps..."

We took a subway to the amusement park. "Coooool," Kristy said. "They have a spectacular fireworks show every night," I lied. "Really?" I felt the intense urge to change the subject, so I suggested, "Why don't we ride some of the rides before they start?"

So, I paid for everyone's tickets and we rode some of the rides. We did nearly everything. The roller coaster was breathtaking, and so was the haunted house. At least it took my breath away. I think Greg made himself sick on the teacup ride. Thankfully, he recovered. All in all, it was the most fun I've ever had in a tuxedo. We even went out for ice cream cones. I took strawberry, Sarah took vanilla, Kristy had two scoops of chocolate, Gary went for the fudge ripple, and Greg took chocolate fudge.

Later that night, I took Sarah and Kristy up in the Ferris wheel. Greg and Gary took their own carriage up. This particular wheel was known for its fantastic views of the city. Kristy was in awe. "Wow... pretty. You can see the whole town! I think I can see our house from here. Look, Mom, is that it?" she asked. Meanwhile, my mind was miles away and several years back.

I remembered standing on top of a hill overlooking the seashore with my mother. It was so long ago... and yet I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a bittersweet moment, with more emphasis placed on the sweet. Kristy snapped me back to reality. "Thomas? Are you OK? You look so sad. Are you not having fun?" "On the contrary. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," I said. From the corner of my eye, I could see orange lights.

"Huh? The fireworks started early," I remarked as I quickly looked out the window. But sadly, it wasn't to be. "No. It's a... Digimon," I gasped. Indeed, it looked like a giant, muscular orange with markings and sunglasses. I looked him up with the analyzer function of my iC. "Citramon. He's a Champion level Digimon whose Fruit Punch Nova sends his enemies to the showers! Not exactly part of a balanced breakfast, believe me!"

* * *

Greg

Citramon was on the attack. "Now be completely honest with me, Greg. If you had your D-Arc with you, what would you do in a situation like this?" Gary asked me. Heh heh, a hypothetical. I played the situation out in my mind, giving him full play-by-play. "Well... I'll tell ya. First I would say something to the effect of 'Well, it looks like the party's over.' Then I'd look at Veemon, we'd nod to each other, and I'd figure out a way to get that door open. Approaching the open door, we'd look to each other and nod again. After that, we'd jump out right after each other and I would shout 'Biomerge Activate!' in freefall, making sure to utilize the proper and awesome arm movements. At which point, Veemon and I would Biomerge in a stunning 3D sequence into Imperialdramon, kick butt and take names."

I unclipped my iC. "Isn't that right, Veemon?" I asked my buddy. "Well... maybe not exactly like that, but pretty close," he answered, putting his hand behind his head.

Gary put his hand on his chin in thought. "Hmmm... well, maybe we can make a spectacular entrance. I could get Kabuterimon to take us down," he offered. That brought a smile to my face. Maybe some of him was rubbing off of me. "Gary, I love the way you think," I said eagerly.

So, Gary unclipped his iC from his belt and got in position. "Tentomon, realize!" he called. Seconds later, Tentomon appeared. "Oooh, I just love Ferris wheels," he buzzed in delight, rushing toward the window. "Well, we'll have to get down from this one. There's a giant Digimon out there and we need to stop it," Gary said. Tentomon nodded. "All right, one open door coming up."

He charged up his wings. "Super Shocker!" He hurled amplified static electricity at the doors, which opened up without a problem. "Great job, Tentomon! Now fly out so you can have enough room. I feel a DigiSoul Charge coming on." "Right!" So, Tentomon flew out into the open sky, while Gary got in position. He brought his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as his DigiSoul ignited. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He placed his hand on the sensor at the top of the iC, and Tentomon Digivolved.

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" He got close enough to where both of us could ride on his back. "Prodigious!" Gary exclaimed as we went toward the enemy Digimon. Looking down, we could see Tom jump from the bottom of the wheel and land on his knee and hands.

* * *

Thomas

I looked back up to Sarah and Kristy, and gave them careful directions. "You two need to get out of here, and you need to tell everyone else in the amusement park to leave as well." "Thomas!" Kristy gasped. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is what I do," I said.

Then I got up and ran off toward the Digimon. "All that planning for nothing. I'll make that Digimon pay for ruining Kristy's birthday," I vowed in thought. I stopped to catch my breath and face the Digimon head on. He spotted me. "Prepare to be juiced!" he shouted to me. "This is going to be tough," I said to myself.

Just then, my iC beeped. "Ready when you are, sir," Gaomon offered. I unclipped it and thrust it forward. "Gaomon, realize!" I called. Seconds later, my partner appeared. "Sir yes sir!" He stared at the giant citrus. "He's tart. Careful," he observed. "We'll make sure to stay away from the juice," I replied as I took out my earpiece. I activated it. "This is Norstein. There's a Digimon on the rampage in Area U-308. The target is Citramon. Requesting the area be shut down immediately."

"Confirmed. Area U-308 will be blockaded," Miki confirmed.

Then Sampson came over the piece. "Thomas, don't do anything until the others get there." "Sorry, sir. But this fight has become a personal matter for me." "Keep your personal feelings out of this. Stand by, backup is on the way." Another voice came over the earpiece. "Roger that, Commander. This is Logan, and we've got a giant orange that needs squeezing." That was Greg's voice. I looked up, and there was Kabuterimon. "Oh no..." I sighed.

* * *

Greg

While flying on Kabuterimon's back, I looked up the Digimon and thought of something. There was no way Marcus was going to make it on time, so somebody had to punch Citramon. I figured that person might as well be me. I developed a theory that if Marcus' punch could cause a giant Digimon to fall, a punch already charged with DigiSoul could do more damage. I shared this theory with Gary. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked in shock. "If you fail, you'll be sidewalk pizza," Kabuterimon stated.

"That's why I need you to get me close enough for me to jump down and hit him on top of his head," I argued. "I don't know. That sounds dangerous," Kabuterimon countered. I did my best Darkwing Duck impression. "Well then... let's get dangerous!" I found the rush intoxicating. This reminded me so much of when I was in Shinjuku the first time, fighting side by side with my friends. I figured I was still different from Marcus in the fact that I came up with some sort of a plan.

So, we got closer. I unclipped my iC again and pointed the lens out. "Veemon, realize!" Veemon came out and stood on Kabuterimon's head. I reclipped my iC, climbed up to Kabuterimon's crown, and then thrust my right hand to the side while mustering all the courage and hope I could. My DigiSoul ignited, and I made a jump off while forming that hand into a fist. "Rrrrrrrr... HIYA!" I shouted as I punched Citramon on top of his head. That forced him to drop one of the giant limes he was holding as he nearly toppled over. Kabuterimon had to be fast to collect me in his 4 arms while the giant orange regained his balance. "That was awesome, but I don't think I'll try it again," I said as we made it to terra firma.

Thankfully, my DigiSoul was still ignited as I unclipped my iC and got in position. Just then, I noticed Tom and Gaomon. Heh, they were about to do the same thing, so I ran over to them.

"Most fun you've had wearing formal, huh Tom?" I asked. "Stay out of this, Greg. I'm doing this on my own," Tom insisted. "Not a chance." "Fine. We'll do this together, but we're going to have a nice long talk afterwards."

I turned toward the giant citrus. "Fine by me," I said. Tom got his game face on."This is for Kristy and Sarah. Pursue and secure!" he declared. He took out his iC and got in position. I got into mine, thrusting my hand out to the side to let the DigiSoul spike. Tom went first, and I looked at his iC.

Just before he slammed his hand, the word "EVOLUTION" appeared on his screen. Interesting. Tom snapped his fingers, allowing his signature blue flame to appear. "DigiSoul... charge!" he called as he slammed his hand on the sensor then thrust the Digivice forward. Gaomon got the energy. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

I brought my hand to the sensor. "DigiSoul... _charge!"_ I proclaimed, then I brought mine forward. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

We made our orders to our Digimon. "Bring him down, Gaogamon!" "Juice him, Veedramon!" "GO!" We pointed the way toward the fruit and they went on it. Citramon started throwing limes down on the ground, creating a huge mess. They dodged them, and Veedramon even caught a few and threw them back. Gaogamon tackled the fruit down to the ground. "Now squeeze the juice out of him!" Tom ordered. "Fine! Just be warned that if you squeeze me, everyone goes for a swim!" Citramon threatened, pulling out a large collection of limes. This was bad. There was enough juice in those fruits to fill the park, and that would cause a lot of property damage.

"Oh no ya don't!" Veedramon countered, as he stood the orange up. He picked up the limes and threw them into the sky, creating fireworks. That seemingly set off an idea in Tom's head as his eyes lit up. "Huh? That's it! Veedramon, that's absolutely brilliant! Gaogamon, grab him! Toss him into the sky! High!" "Sir yes sir!" So, Gaogamon wrapped his giant scarf around Citramon's ankles, then used his strength to toss him into the sky. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled as he released an electrical ball at him. That electricity was enough to blow up the Digimon and create a spectacular array of fireworks. It was amazing. "Heh heh heh, yeah!" I cheered as the two of us fistbumped.

* * *

Thomas

That reminded me of something. I quickly rushed to the main office and walked in. "Excuse me, it looks like we won't be needing that fireworks display after all. I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this," I said as I wrote out a check. I laid it on the table, then left and rushed back.

* * *

Sampson

It seems no one regards my orders anymore. I don't give them just to hear the sound of my voice. Although when I think about it, technically Thomas hadn't disobeyed. He did have backup, albeit unauthorized. I decided to stand back and watch the fireworks.

* * *

Greg

The fireworks just kept going on and on and on. It was a spectacular sight. We spent the rest of the night securing the area, making sure there were no further Digimon waiting to attack. Everything was cleared, but it was closing time, so we left.

When we arrived, Sarah and Kristy were there to greet us. "Thomas! Greg! Gary! Over here!" the birthday girl called. Tom felt the urge to apologize. "Sorry... it seems that I can't make all of Kristy's birthday wishes come true."

"Oh Thomas, what are you talking about, silly? Your birthday plans were magnificent!" Sarah exclaimed. "Huh?" he asked. "Thomas! Thomas!" Kristy called. Tom got down to her level. "Yes, Kristy?" "Thank you. Those fireworks were spectacular, and so are you." With that, she gave him a big kiss right on the cheek. Gary and I got one as well.

"I'm getting kinda hungry again," Kristy said. "Me too," Gary added. "Yeah, there's nothing that works up an appetite like blowing up Digimon," I said. "There's this French restaurant-" Tom started, but Sarah put her finger to his lips. "I have a much better idea. I want to thank you for what you've done. How would you like me to make you a home-cooked meal?" she asked. Tom blushed again. "Sure, sounds great," he happily relented.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Anya. She picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, this is Greg. There's a big birthday party about to go down at the Damon place. You want to come?" I asked. "Of course. Lalamon and I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

About an hour later, we changed back into our casual wear and went to Marcus' house. We sang "Happy Birthday to You" to Kristy, then she blew out the candles on her cake. Anya pulled out a wrapped package. "Here, Kristy. Lalamon and I picked this out together for you," she said as she presented it. "I would've helped wrap it too, but my hands aren't big enough," Lalamon added.

Marcus was next. "Kristy, I'm really sorry I was late. I hope I didn't ruin your birthday after promising to spend time with you today." Kristy just shook her head. "Mmmm mmmm. You didn't ruin it, we had lots of fun. Right? Didn't we, Thomas?"

Tom just stared out into the distance. "Yeah?" he asked.

Sarah just giggled. Meanwhile, something else was about to go down. "Hey! Agumon, you ate my eggs!" Marcus griped. "Huh? Were those your eggs?" Agumon meekly asked.

Just then, Tom grabbed the last one with his chopsticks and ate it. "No fair! You took advantage of my temporary confusion!" Marcus whined. "Your confusion is never temporary, Marcus," Tom countered. "That does it! No dessert for you!" Marcus yelled. "Marcus, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Kristy shot back. We laughed at that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

¥2000 = $21.2535 (according to Mid-market rates: 2013-02-25 02:10 UTC; )

The guitar tabs were derived from . (Please note the author does not play the guitar.)

"To a Mouse, on Turning Her Up in Her Nest with the Plough", written by Robert Burns in 1785

Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais is actually a real French restaurant, located at 4-3-7 Kagurazaka, Shinjuku, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan

The "Hansel?" routine came from the 1954 Bugs Bunny cartoon _Bewitched Bunny,_ which is a take off of "Hansel and Gretel"


	11. Chapter 9: Hacking Up the Charts

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 9: Hacking Up the Charts

* * *

Greg

On Monday, after the battle with Citramon, I reviewed the footage with Marcus. "You mean you actually landed a punch on that guy?" he asked in amazement. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll do it again. I mean, I was lucky Kabuterimon was there to catch me. You had to be there," I said. "All right, all right. I see it, so I believe it. The only reckless one around here is me, OK?" "I wasn't being reckless, Marcus. I was just doing my job in the most awesome way I know how. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" "Heh... no you can't."

That day, we had lunch at this local ramen stand. The food was 10 times better than Deramon's. Nearly eight years later and I still couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. Marcus separated his two chopsticks. "And now, it's eatin' time!" he cheered.

Just as he was about to dive in, we saw a woman run by followed by cameramen. "I didn't know they had TMZ in Japan," I said. The great thing about these local stands is that they'll practically do anything to keep a customer, including taking requests for channel changes. It just so happened that the TV was tuned to the Japanese equivalent of _TMZ._ We listened in as the narrator said, "It seems Neon Hanamura been seen with a new lady wrapped around his arm. They've even been seen leaving his very posh apartment together. We ain't naming names, folks, because... we don't know her." A man wearing a hoodie in an office popped up on the screen. "Seriously, I don't know her," he said. But when we got a good look at the picture, we suddenly recognized who it was. Those yellow sunglasses couldn't fool us. Marcus and I nearly choked on our ramen. "ANYA!?" I grew concerned. The last thing I needed was for a friend of mine to be dating people who would use her once and then throw her away. I feared the worst.

The next day, several of the Digimon waited outside the door. Apparently they had heard the news too. Anya just stood there, stunned. "All right, what's the deal? Out of my way, everyone!" she insisted as she walked by.

But, two girls were determined."Anya!" they called at the same time. The Miniskirt Police stopped her in her tracks. Megumi started the interrogation. "You're dating Neon?" "Does that ring a bell, Ms. Keep Secrets from Her Friends?" Miki added. She pointed a finger in Anya's face. "Don't deny it!" "We read all about it in the newspaper!" Anya attempted to defend herself. "Well, uh... I..."

I cut in. "Excuse me, ladies. Anya, what has he done to you?" I asked with concern. That freaked her out. "WHAT!?"

Marcus walked by. "Aww just leave her alone. Who cares who she goes out with? It isn't any of our business," he said. " **It is now!"** Megumi, Miki, and I retorted. "We've been getting phone calls from all over asking Anya for interviews!" Megumi angrily reported, and Miki added, "Not to mention the mail from Neon's fans."

I grabbed Anya and held her in my arms. "Anya... I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" She pushed herself away from me. "My paper cuts have paper cuts! Everyone wants to know who _Anya_ is," Miki cut in.

That took her by surprise. "Wait a minute. My name wasn't on the television and I wore a hat and yellow sunglasses. That was a completely fool-proof plan," she argued. "Look over here," Tom said.

We rushed to the computer where he pulled up Anya's Facebook page and pointed things out. "All your information has been posted to the Internet. Your name, your phone number, even your favorite genre of music. Hmmmmm... show tunes. Huh? What have we here?" He clicked on "Pictures" and discovered the picture we had taken in 2002 just before the Digimon were forced to leave the first time to the Digital World. He expanded it and put it on the big screen.

"I thought I set that album to Friends only. Someone must have hacked into it," Anya gasped. I just shook my head. "So you guys do have history together," Marcus observed.

I figured I might as well walk down Memory Lane, so I pointed everyone out. "Oh yeah, I... I might as well introduce you to the other Tamers. OK, starting from the extreme left, we've got Renamon, then Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Calumon, Jeri, Terriermon, Henry... Oh, Veemon and I are right next to Ed and Henry-" "Do you realize what this means?" Tom asked in horror. "Um... no."

Just then, Commander Sampson walked in. I stood at attention, and Sampson sighed. "As you were," he said. Kamemon offered him a mug of tea, and he took it. "Thank you for the tea," he acknowledged. Then he sat down and took a sip of it.

"Aren't you going to offer any to Kudamon?" I asked. "He can get his own," Sampson simply answered. Kudamon seemed content with that.

"Commander, I'd like to direct your attention to this photo we discovered on Anya's Facebook page," Tom began. "Hmmm... interesting. I recognize a number of people in this picture. There's Henry, I know his father quite well. And there's Gregory and Anya... it seems you've lost some weight since this picture was taken, Gregory." "Um... yes sir," I said.

Thomas redirected the conversation back to him. " _Commander_!" "What is it, Thomas?" "I'm sure you're aware of what Anya has been up to. You do watch the news, correct?" Sampson took another sip. "Yes, every night," Kudamon answered. Tom shook his head.

Sampson put his mug down. "About a month ago, we started picking up a Digimon signal in the RPG Building downtown." "Our analysis eventually confirmed that the identity of the Digimon being harbored in the building is Keramon," Kudamon continued.

"He's a mischievous Digimon who can manipulate technology in the real world, especially on the Internet," Tom added. Kudamon nodded to confirm this. "The Digimon Data Squad 2nd Division secretly scouted the area and determined that the prime suspect is the singer Neon Hanamura," Sampson continued, holding up a photo.

"So that means... you sent Anya undercover?" I asked. "Under what cover?" Agumon asked. "That means in secret," Marcus explained.

He turned back to the commander. "But Commander, if we know he's hiding a Digimon, why don't we just arrest him? Why all the secrecy?" "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The RPG Building is high-tech. Its security systems can even keep DATS out," Kudamon explained.

"But why do we have to put Anya in danger?" I asked. "Danger? Gregorivich, what are you talking about? I'm not in any danger. In fact, it's kind of fun," Anya said. "Fun? You tagged everyone in that photo!You saw how someone just hacked into your Facebook account," I countered.

Sampson put his hands up. "Despite today's trouble, we have no other choice. Anya will continue her secret investigation." "This is so wrong!" Megumi shouted, coming closer to the desk. She looked ticked. "Why does Anya get to do it?" "Yeah, I want to meet a famous singer!" Miki gushed.

My jaw dropped. "Oh, get over yourselves! Have any of you considered Anya's safety? She's being followed by the paparazzi! She could get hurt... or worse! _"_ I cut in.

"You two get over yourselves, and you stop this foolishness, Gregory! If you must know, there's a reason why Anya was chosen for this mission," Sampson explained. We all turned toward Anya.

"You see, I knew Neon when I was younger. A few years before I fell into the Digital World and met Lalamon, Neon's family transferred to Moscow. We were in the same class in primary school," she explained. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Miki asked. "Um, because it isn't important?" Marcus guessed.

Megumi gave him the death stare. Anya went on. "I didn't think it would matter. Neon was so different back then. He was such a shy boy then. I never would have guessed he would have become such a success story."

Just then, Anya's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen. "Hmmm... it's a text message. 'Hey baby, want 2 blow off work 4 beach? Luv, Neon.' Oh, I'll just have to answer it." She slanted her phone to the side and slid it open, revealing a keyboard. Then she started typing on it. I didn't look to see what she wrote.

Later, we went outside and just stared out at the lake by the side of headquarters. A sportscar drove up to the sidewalk. We heard it come in, and there was this young man with blonde hair, a purple jacket and a pink T-shirt in front by the wheel. He waved to Anya, and she rushed over to him. "Hi, Neon!"

As soon as she left, Miki and Megumi grasped hands in despair. "No fair!" They talked for a moment, and then he drove off. "See you at dinner!" she shouted as he sped away.

"Oh man... I know just how this is going to go down," I said. "How?" Tom asked. "First, he's going to show up with a bouquet of flowers and some scented candles. She's going to cook him dinner. They'll eat and have a wonderful conversation. He's going to secretly pull out something from his pocket and put it in her drink. Then, when she's not in complete control... he's going to take her virginity!"

"You want her first, don't ya?" Marcus asked with a sly grin on his face. My blood started to boil. "Marcus Damon, how dare you suggest such a thing! I'm her friend, I'm looking out for her!" "You mean you _like like_ her, don't ya?" "...no, but I do like her." "Admit it, bro. You're jealous because somebody's going to get into her pants before you."

"What if that were Kristy?" Gary asked. That shut him up.

"Hey wait, introduce us!" Miki called. Marcus cut in. "You do know that he's a criminal, right?" he asked. " _Alleged_ criminal," the Miniskirt Police corrected him. "Gimme a break!"

Just then, I heard rustling in the bushes. Tom must've heard it too because he kicked a can in there. "Ow!" a voice cried, as the source quickly rolled out. It was a cameraman, and he scampered away. I decided to check the bushes on the other side just in case there were others. Sure enough, I found two. "Aha... so, you think you can get a quick snap snap of my friend, eh?" I pulled out my neuralyzer and my sunglasses. Seconds later, their minds were completely blank. "You two just wasted your film," I said.

* * *

Anya

For some strange reason, Greg supposes that Neon will eventually force me into something against my will. Neon is a truly kind person, and I just refuse to believe he would ever do that to me. However, a girl can never be too careful. That is why I made a quick trip to the drugstore and packed my purse before our date.

I met him at his apartment and made vegetable soup. We both had water, and I was sure to be careful. "Interesting. I've noticed that after all these years, you're finally eating carrots," I observed. "Oh yeah," Neon remembered. "Remember when we got carrots at lunch? You'd hide them in your pocket so you wouldn't have to eat them." "Oh yeah, and when you worked in the lunchroom, you'd purposely give me a ton of them." "Well... I did want you to grow to be big and strong." "Yeah, and now they're my best friends!"

We laughed and laughed about that one. "Ah, Neon... this has been so much fun. It's such a shame that you have to work tonight," I said. "Wish I didn't." "Do we have time for dessert?" I asked. He got up from the table and started walking off. "Ah, I'm afraid not. I better get to it." I got up too. "Maybe I could watch you work," I suggested. "...Sorry, I'd be too distracted to write any songs." "But Neon..." "Sorry, Anya. You don't mess with success." He opened his door and walked out. "Now don't you walk into my room while I'm working, OK? Later." Then he walked toward a silver door.

I quickly rushed back to my purse and checked everything. It was all there, including my Digivice. I pulled it out and took it out of Sleep Mode. "It's time for us to get to work too, Anya," Lalamon decided. I nodded my head. "Mmmm hmmm..."

* * *

Greg

Neon Hanamura had two strikes against him in my book. One for even dating Anya in the first place, and the second for supposedly hiding a Digimon. Let me just say off the bat that I am not the possessive type. I was just looking out for her. My desire to protect her had fueled Imperialdramon's upgrade to Fighter Mode. We had a history and a connection in that we were both Tamers. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

Veemon and I spent that night at HQ, working as usual. I was in the middle of running a search for Neon's apartment when an audio ad popped up on the screen. "Hey everybody, have you heard the new song by the pop sensation Neon? Download it today and tell all your friends too!"

"Huh? What's going on with the computer?" I asked. I searched for an exit button to click on, but I couldn't find any. Just then, Marcus and Agumon rushed in. "Huh? Here too? Hey, Commander! What is going on here?" Marcus asked. The commander had one answer. "A web takeover."

"Neon's video has been uploaded to every possible distribution stream," Tom explained. "What about our systems?" Sampson asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell if they've been damaged. The video's blocking out my access," Megumi reported. "Well then, maybe we should reboot it. Where's the reset button?" I asked.

That was the last thing on Sampson's mind. "We can't worry about that now. Contact Anya immediately." "I've been trying to contact her, sir, but I'm not getting any answer," Miki noted. "Try _harder."_

Marcus realized what was happening. "Oh no..." When Marcus dashed out of the room, I followed him. "We'll take the cruiser, it's faster," I suggested.

Marcus pointed out the way to Neon's apartment. When we arrived, we took the elevator up. "All right, Marcus, so you've seen all those cop shows, right? They've got this technique called 'good cop, bad cop'. I'm thinking we should use it on this guy," I suggested. "Why?" he asked. "Because you and I both know Neon's up to no good, that's why. We both want to protect Anya, right?" "Right." "Right. So which one do you want to be?" "Which one gets to beat people up?" "The bad one." "I wanna be that guy." "That's funny, so do I." "Heh, I guess we're both the bad cops then." I nodded, and we made it up to Neon's floor.

I rang the doorbell a few times while Marcus pounded on the door. "Anya, are you OK? IT'S ME! MARCUS!" he shouted. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise!" I added through the door.

No answer. Marcus continued, "Open the door! We're here to protect you!" No answer. "We know you're in there!" I shouted. " **COME! ON!"** After that incident at the amusement park, I vowed to myself that I would only use my DigiSoul when absolutely necessary. This was absolutely necessary. "Marcus... please step aside," I said. He did, and I directed my DigiSoul to my fist. "Hmmmm... HA!"

I swung back and fired a punch, breaking the door open. Sure enough, there was Anya standing with her purse. That brightened our mood. "Whew... Anya. I'm so glad to see you. Are you OK?" I asked. "Marcus, Greg... I'm fine, but you two are going to blow my cover. Neon's here," she hissed. It seemed fate wanted us to meet, because seconds later, Neon arrived. Marcus went straight for his collar. "Don't play dumb! I know what you're up to!" Marcus shouted. "I know how to break your spine," I threatened. "What do you mean? Who are you?" Neon asked.

I went right up to his face. "Shut up, you son-of-a-bitch. We'll ask the questions around here. If we discover you've hurt Anya-" "I wouldn't dream of it!" he said meekly, holding his hands up. "Just confess and tell me what you have planned in that mind of yours!" Marcus barked. Neon asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Shut up and answer his question!" I demanded. The fight spilled out into the hallway. "Are you getting tired, Marcus?" I asked my partner in protection. He nodded, so I took control of Neon's collar. "Check Anya for fluids, would ya, Marcus?" I asked.

* * *

["More Than You Deserve" (from _More Than You Deserve)_

Originally Written by Jim Steinman

Lyrically Adapted by DigitalCorp

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

 _As the music starts, Marcus attempts to check Anya for fluids. He takes off her blouse and checks her breasts. When he checks too long, Anya slaps him. Greg facepalms. He throws Neon to the side and turns to Anya._

 _Greg:_

 _ **From the very first moment I saw you, I knew our love would be so strong  
And the very first moment I kissed you, I knew our joy would last so long **_

_Greg then makes an accusatory gesture to Neon._

 _Greg:_

 _ **But now I see you making love to this bum here, I don't know whatever to say  
I see you making love to this bum here**_

 _Greg goes back, grabs Neon by the collar, and starts getting confrontational._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
So I'll look him right in his eyes and I'll say- "Listen, boy!**_

 _ **Won't you take some more, it's what you came for  
And don't mind me, I won't throw you no curves  
Have yourself a ball with my good woman  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve"**_

 _Greg throws Neon away again. Marcus starts tearing up small pieces of Anya's skirt, including one he thinks may be unstained. Anya is increasingly disturbed by this, especially when Marcus starts poking his finger up her skirt, feeling for dampness on her panties. As Greg nears the chorus, Neon tries to dodge into a stairwell, but Marcus moves away from his examination to bring him back into Greg's clutches._

 _Greg:_

 _ **When I saw you hanging 'round the Ginza, shining like an angel in the night  
And when I saw you crying like a baby, I knew you'd have to be my wife **_

_**Then I saw you making love to this jackass, I didn't know whatever to say  
I saw you making love to this jackass**_

 _ **So I looked him right in his eyes and I said - "Listen, boy!**_

 _ **Won't you take some more, it's what you came for  
And don't mind me, I won't throw you no curves  
Go on and have yourself a ball with my good woman  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve"**_

 _During the instrumental break, we see the enemy Digimon Keramon at work, hacking Neon's song up the chart. We return to the scene where Greg now turns back to Anya. Marcus is still poking around her, gathering whatever evidence he can. But, since there is none, Marcus continues to peek under her skirt, at one point taking it off. Anya retaliates by hitting him upside the head with her purse._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Now I think I'm gonna have to leave you  
Because I'm feeling much too weak to share  
And the pie, oh it's cut in too many pieces  
The flavor that I crave is no longer there  
Then I saw you making love to this unsavory man  
I didn't know whatever to say  
I saw you making love to this unsavory man  
So I looked him right in his eyes and I said - "LISTEN GOOD!**_

 _ **Won't you take some more, it's what you came for  
And don't mind me, I won't throw you no curves  
Go on and have yourself a ball with my good woman  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve  
Won't you take some more, boy? It's more than you deserve**_

 _ **Won't you take some more, Neon? It's MORE THAN YOU DESERVE!"**_

 _Greg lays in one good punch to Neon's face and then holds him there. Suspecting there are cameras, he doesn't deal any truly serious damage. As the song ends, he has to breathe heavily to calm down._ _ **  
**_

* * *

Anya

This was becoming way out of hand. Marcus and Greg, even with their good intentions, were going to blow my cover and possibly beat up my childhood friend. I could not let it go further. "HOLD IT!" I shouted, stopping the fight. I split Greg away from Neon. "Gregory, I had no idea you were the jealous type. I told you once and I told you a thousand times. We are done. Now don't make me have to file a _restraining order_!" I knew there might be cameras watching, so I gave Neon a full-blown kiss on the lips, one of the most passionate I had given anyone. Then, I got dressed, and walked away toward the elevator. Greg dropped his head.

* * *

Greg

We spent the next hour being interrogated by a security guard who threatened to report us to the police if we stalked Neon again. Thankfully, Neon didn't press charges. Needless to say, Marcus and I went back to base as losers.

The next day, we continued our analysis. Tom came up with a discovery. "Commander, I've been doing a statistical analysis. In the months since Keramon's signal appeared, downloads of Neon's song increased 400%." "Keramon's making it sound like Neon's selling more songs than he is," Sampson concluded. Tom got up and walked toward the desk. "Exactly. He's very ingenious. Clearly Neon's making a fortune through fraud."

Marcus rushed in. "So when do we grab this guy?" he asked urgently. Anya rushed in too. "Commander, please! He's innocent until proven guilty, remember?" she pleaded.

"What's Neon's schedule? Quick," Sampson ordered. Miki and Megumi looked it up on their computers. "At noon, he's making a talk show appearance," Megumi reported. "Which means he'll be back home by 3 PM. But at midnight, he's supposed to be a guest on a radio show," Miki added.

The commander made a decision. "Tonight, we'll stage a covert search of Neon's apartment. Thomas will be in charge," he decided. Anya didn't look happy at all about it. "One request, sir. Keep Anya out of this operation," Tom suggested.

Anya didn't like that. "Thomas..." "She's become too emotionally involved in this case," Tom explained.

The commander made his decision. "I agree. Anya, you will stay here. Everyone else, go with Thomas." "Right!" we agreed unanimously.

"Wait just a moment, Commander!" Anya suddenly called, "If I am to stay out because I am too emotionally involved..." She turned her attention toward me. "...then Greg should stay out of the mission as well. He assaulted Neon last night."

Sampson gasped. "You **did**?" I had to defend myself. "It was out of Anya's best interest, sir. Marcus and I conspired to take Neon down by force if necessary." "Still, we can't have that. Anya, your request is granted. You and Gregory will be sitting this mission out. Everyone else, your leader is Thomas." "But sir-" "That's an order and my final word on the subject. Dismissed."

"Roger!" So, they shipped out.

"Anya... why'd you do that?" I asked. "Because you jeopardized my undercover mission just so you could play the hero. Do you think I want to be constantly swept off my feet?" "Um, no?" "Exactly. I had everything under control until you and Marcus decided to 'rescue' me. If I could take on the D-Reaper then, I can take care of myself now." "Somehow, I get the feeling you're questioning my sincerity," I guessed dejectedly as I slumped into a chair.

I went on, "I meant every single word I said, Anya. Don't you get that?" "You mean... you, you really do care for me?" "Absolutely. We're friends, but we're so much more than that. You were the first person that I met other than the Japanese Tamers. The only reason I was able to get Imperialdramon into Fighter Mode was because... I wanted to protect you. You're a really nice girl, Anya, and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" "Actually, I'm kind of touched at the sentiment. But that doesn't mean I approve of what you did." "I'm sorry about that. Still, I had good intentions." She came closer to me and smiled. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, comrade. Perhaps you can be saved." I stood up, and she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I spent that night listening to one of Neon's supposed hits. I played the track on the MP3 player.

* * *

["Heartbeat"

Written by Eric Kaz & Wendy Waldman

Performed by Neon (Yuri Lowenthal)]

 _And the song is not that bad, actually. Well, it's decent, but it's certainly not what hits the charts in 2009-2010. We look at Keramon hacking the song up the charts further, as everyone around the world seemingly enjoys the song._

 _Neon:_

 _ **I don't care what you say  
You can give it away  
Your money don't mean much to me.  
I've been out on my own  
Gonna go it alone now  
'Cause that's the way it's got to be.  
**_

 _ **Ev'rybody tells me how**_

 _ **I can beat the odds for now.  
Well I've been standing by the fire  
I just can't feel the heat,  
can't feel the heat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Heartbeat **_

_**I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Beating like mine.**_

 ** _Looking at me_**  
 ** _It's easy to see_**

 ** _You think you know just how I feel._**  
 ** _Well, but you do me wrong_**

 _ **and it won't take me long  
Before my restless heart will heal.  
**_

 _ **I'm looking for a love  
Love like mine  
They tell me it's so hard to find  
But I can feel it in the rhythms **_

_**the heartbeat in the street.**_

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Heartbeat **_

_**I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Beating like mine  
Beating like mine.**_

 ** _Tell me what you feel now_**

 _ **without a heartbeat  
Tell me is it real now without a heartbeat? **_

_**Heartbeat**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat.**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **(No matter where you're hiding, girl)**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _ **(I'll find you waiting somewhere)**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 _ **I'm looking for a heartbeat.**_

 _(repeat until fade)_

* * *

Thomas

We took our plan into action that night. I dropped Greg off back at the mansion. At least he could follow orders. Besides, he had had enough action lately. Knowing him, he'd probably listen to my Alan Parsons Project CD collection. It was time to let his brother shine. We made our way to the RPG Building, the exact apartment complex where Neon was stationed. I placed Marcus and Agumon inside the stairwell on the same floor. Gary and Tentomon were with Gaomon and me on top of the building, getting harnessed in.

"We're in position," Marcus' voice came in over the headset. "Good. At midnight, we'll move in and extract the Digimon," I announced. "Rrrrrroger," Agumon responded. We positioned a van outside so the Miniskirt Police could keep track of communications. "5 minutes to go time," Megumi announced over my earpiece. "Wait, look... Anya is here. What do we do now, Thomas?" Miki asked.

Gary, Gaomon, and I began our descent down the side of the building. "Just activate the hidden microphone I planted on her. Do not interfere with her," I ordered. "Roger."

"It's very impressive you have predicted this outcome, sir," Gaomon said. I smiled. "Sometimes to deceive an enemy, you must deceive a friend," I answered. "Yeah, but won't Greg get ticked when he finds out what you've done?" Gary asked, to which I answered, "That's why he's not going to know until after we've done it."

* * *

Anya

I know Commander Sampson gave me orders to stay out, but I couldn't stay away. "Should we really be here?" Lalamon asked once we entered his apartment. "It's personal now. This is something I must do," I sighed. Just then, to our shock, the lights turned on. I whispered to my partner, "Come on." We made our way down the hall and was just about to open that silver door, when someone opened it from the other side.

"You wanna know my secret that badly, huh?" a voice asked. I looked up, and it was Neon! "Neon..." I gasped. "What are you doing here?" Lalamon asked. A smirk came over Neon's face."Is that your Digimon? Pretty cute, but just wait until you see mine."

* * *

Thomas

Once again, I made the expert call to plant a microphone on Anya. We all listened in to Neon over the earpiece. "I had a feeling someone was sniffing around trying to uncover my secrets. That's why I made up a fake schedule and waited for you here. I just can't believe you were part of this, I trusted you!"

"Yeah, that's why you told me all about your illegal Digimon," Anya countered. That seemed to enrage Neon. "Don't you dare judge me!" Just then, we heard maniacal laughter as Neon went on. "Allow me to introduce you. Say hello to Keramon, the Digimon that you've been hoping to capture. It's amazing what he can do! He distributes my songs around the world and manipulates music charts so that I'm the one who ends up on top."

We got a recorded confession, and that was good enough for me. We kicked back until we had just enough of a swing, and then concentrated our energy into breaking the glass window. Sure enough, we met up with Marcus and Agumon, who rushed past us. "No!" I warned. Naturally, they didn't listen.

Agumon called his attack. "Pepper Breath!" With that one fireball, our whole mission was in jeopardy. The 3 of us got closer.

"All right, hand over the Digimon now!" Marcus ordered, but Neon was not willing to cooperate. "No way, never! Keramon's my partner, just like your Digimon. I wouldn't betray him any more than you'd betray them. He made me rich and famous!" Marcus rushed up to him and punched him a few times in the head.

"Your whole career is a giant lie! You actually haven't achieved **anything!** That Digimon of yours did everything for you, you're nothing but a phony!" Just then, we heard the clicks of a camera. "What was that?" Gary asked, turning around. He saw the photographer and rushed toward him with Lalamon. "Gimme that camera!"

Neon looked like he was in absolute shock and anger. "My career's ruined now, and you're gonna pay! RRRRRAGGGGGHHHHH!" Keramon began to glow with a dark purple aura and grow larger and larger. "What's happening?" I wondered.

"You should know by now, it's Digivolving," Gaomon stated. Soon, it reached its next level.

Miki had the analysis up. "Kurisarimon, a Champion level Digimon with an armored body. It can attack with its devastating Data Crusher or use its tentacles to disintegrate another Digimon's data."

Gaomon and I jumped up and attempted to attack it, but it was no use. I took it to the next level as I ignited my DigiSoul using my signature finger-snapping motion. "DigiSoul... Charge!" "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!" Gary climbed up and joined me, turning the lens of his iC away from him. "Tentomon, _realize!"_ Tentomon appeared. "I'm ready when you are!" he announced confidently. Gary nodded, then raised his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as the DigiSoul ignited. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He placed his hand on the sensor at the top of the iC, then brought the device up directly above his head. "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

Gaogamon charged past the tentacles and delivered an electrical bite. That held him down while Kabuterimon charged his horn with electricity, and attacked Kurisarimon with it. Gary and I called to our Digimon. "Gaogamon!" "Kabuterimon!" We stood back to back, with the same intention. "Finish him off!" The two went in for the kill, but it wasn't enough. Kurisarimon overpowered both of them by picking up a giant tank of water and hitting them both in the head with it. The water rushed out as Gaomon and Tentomon floated back to us. "Gaomon..." "You did great, Tentomon..."

And of course, Marcus rushed in. "We'll take em on! It's fighting time!" He ran toward the Champion level and connected a punch on the blade of one of his tentacles. That ignited his DigiSoul, and he took advantage of the opportunity quite well. "DigiSoul... _charge!"_ "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" The enemy Kurisarimon pulled a number of lines up from the building to attack, shooting out natural gas right at GeoGreymon. "That's it! Show 'em what you've got, GeoGreymon!" Marcus coached. "Mega Burst!" He pushed the gas beam back with his fire beam, creating a hole in the center. That forced Kurisarimon back into a DigiEgg, which Marcus rushed to catch. "Yeah, another one down!" he cheered.

I received confirmation from Miki and Megumi. "Roger. Another success story," I said, congratulating Marcus. "Yeeep."

* * *

Gary

And once again, Marcus delivered the final blow. Why am I not surprised? Anya went back and wiped Neon's and the reporter's memories.

Back at base, I had a private word with Anya. "I don't get you. Greg says you were an incredible Tamer, and yet I haven't seen you defeat a Digimon at all. Was he lying about you?" That put her on the defensive. "I... I... I don't know," was all she could say. I just shook my head. "Sometimes I wonder..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, I took lyrical liberties with "More Than You Deserve". Original lyrics feature the woman in question making love to the singer's best friend, and then later to a group of his other friends.


	12. Chapter 10: The Main Event

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 10: The Main Event

Greg

Veemon and I hadn't had any action in a week. So we spent some of our time training for when we did have a case. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a complete athletic nut. Still, if I was going to be an effective partner to Veemon, I figured I had to get my life in order. I couldn't help but notice some of the quotes written on the walls. Some of them included "When you have to face a fight, be strong and give it all your might", "Unleash your soul and you will reach your goal", "Never surrender", and "Never be outdone". I reviewed them with Veemon. "Hmm... 'never surrender', 'never be outdone'. Sounds pretty generic to me," Veemon commented. I nodded.

What time we didn't spend training or doing other necessary things (like sleeping, eating, and so on) was spent in the war room. Marcus brought his Nintendo Wii and we hooked it up to the giant screen in there. I encouraged people to try out _Mario Party 8,_ but Anya, Marcus, and Agumon were too interested in _Bleach: Shattered Blade._ Since it was his Wii, I dealt with it. Out of all the characters I played with, my favorite was Kisuke Urahara. But then I realized he looks an awful lot like T.K. Marcus hasn't let up on it since. Of course, I shot back by reminding him that his favorite character is Kon. Sampson once yelled at us about it, but we convinced him to play a round. He accepted when he realized business was slow. "How can you even see the screen with those sunglasses, sir?" I asked. "It takes a lot of practice," he admitted. He had an advantage because Kudamon kept whispering advice into his ear.

Also, during this slow run, I experimented a bit with my wardrobe. There was an anime convention that weekend, and we wanted to be ready for it. Gary realized something. "Wait a minute, Greg. I don't think we should buy new clothes for this. I mean, we don't have a lot of cash." "Hmmm... you're right. We've got to do this on the cheap," I agreed. Thankfully, we found a thrift store in Shibuya. Gary found a pair of shorts, an orange button-down shirt, and some yellow gloves for a total of ¥1250. Boom, instant Season 1 Izzy (or Koushiro as he's known in Japan). Meanwhile, I had a little more money to spend. I negotiated a deal with the store a flat ¥3000, I got both the standard outfit Davis wore in the Digital World (with goggles) and the outfit T.K. wore starting in Christmas 2000 (including the bucket hat). Both came in my size. I put the goggles on top of the bucket hat. "Perfect!" I declared.

At work, I had to change into my uniform. But I kept the bucket hat and goggles. "Um... nice hat. Who are you supposed to be again?" Anya asked. I smiled. "T.K. dyeing his hair brown with astigmatism and goggles. You like it?"

Marcus just laughed, but then he pulled out a copy of the newspaper. "I think I've just found our next case," he announced. I got closer to the paper. "Aww, couldn't you have gotten the English one? You know I can't do those crossword puzzles in Japanese."

"No! Here in the boxing section! 'Fans Await Title Fight, One More Week Until Harris Fights for the Championship'." "Smells like a Digimon's involved," Agumon added.

"Huh?" This caught Tom's attention. "In his last fight, he came from behind for a knockout. Before that, his opponent quit, and in the fight before that, the other boxer suddenly came down with the flu and lost. Don't you think this winning streak is weird?" Marcus asked. Agumon kept nodding his head.

"I've got to hand it to you, Marcus," I answered. "Hand what to me?" "Heh, you're just as desperate for a fight as I am. When's your birthday?" "Uh... April 2nd." I took the goggles off of my hat and put them on Marcus' forehead. "Hmm... as much as I hate to admit it, you're the new goggle boy. Merry Christmas." He looked puzzled. "Goggle boy? What are you talkin' about? What would I use these for?"

Marcus took them off and put them in his pocket. "I'm right about this. I feel it in my gut!" he continued, hitting the article several times. Tom stood up and turned around, apparently disgusted. "That's the extent of your proof? Your gut?" Marcus turned to face him. "Who woke you up? Go back to sleep," he said.

"Yeah right! You're just jealous because the boss stopped screwing up and found a case!" Agumon chimed in. "He's still screwing up, if you ask me," Tom retorted. Marcus looked ticked. "You can't accuse a boxer of cheating just because he's winning fights," Tom went on.

"Hah!" Marcus turned back to Anya. "The other thing to consider is that at 35, he's way past his prime." Anya took a sip of her tea, and Tom had some reasoning to deflate Marcus' excuse. "Many fighters won their championships later in life. And with age comes more experience. Maybe he's just a better fighter now."

"Hmm... yeah, I think you're right, Tom. Take a look at George Foreman," I added. As if from memory, Gaomon pulled out a random fact. "In November 1994, at age 45, he regained the Heavyweight Championship by knocking out Michael Moorer. He remains the oldest Heavyweight Champion in history."

"Yeah, yeah. But you should stop making excuses for the guy," Marcus shot back.

Just then, Sampson walked in. "Norstein. I'd like you to take over an undercover investigation of mine relating to a boxer named Harris," he requested. "That's funny, we were just discussing him," I said.

"Oh?" "Marcus thinks there's a Digimon involved and that Harris is way past his prime."

Sampson held up a small container with a thorn inside. "A thorn, found in the rafters of Harris' last fight," he described. We all got a closer look at it. "A thorn?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "At the lab, we discovered it gave off a Digimon signature."

Tom's jaw dropped wide open as his entire persona took on a state of shock. "Ya see?" Marcus asked. Tom wasn't having it. "See what? Ignorance!?"

Anya broke the two up. "Time out!" she called, waving her arms up and down, "Let's not worry about who's right or wrong, let's just investigate." I gave the right sign, forming a T with my hands.

So, we set off to work on it. Gary, Veemon, Tentomon, and I got copies of Harris' last few fights on DVD and we saw it all. Tom and Gaomon watched in their den. We got regular status updates from Anya, who interviewed anyone who was remotely involved with Hayate Harris. Tom even came up with the crazy idea of joining Harris on his morning jog.

* * *

Thomas

I, for one, find Greg a most interesting character. He aspires to surpass a pair of fictional characters and yet has purchased the wardrobes of both of them. I studied up on the characters of _Digimon Adventure 02_. One of them is a typical stubborn leader, in the vein of Marcus, but with emotional stability. But the other one is the lancer, like yours truly, who is a bit more cynical and a bit shellshocked. I put this to the side as I concentrated on my case.

I've always been a longtime fan of Mr. Harris, so I paid attention to his Twitter feed. He always takes a morning jog at precisely 11:15 AM every morning at the same park. So, I arrived in my tracksuit at 11:13 AM and walked to a bush, so I could conveniently meet up with him. At just the right moment, I met up with him and easily kept up with him. "Who are... you?" he asked between breaths. "Thomas H. Norstein. I'm a big fan of yours. Do you mind if I run with you for a while?" I asked him. "OK... but I'm not gonna slow down my pace for ya." "In that case, let's make a deal. How about... if I'm able to keep up with you until the end of your run, can I talk to you for a minute?" He started punching the air mid-run, so I copied him. This must have impressed him, so he agreed. I kept up with him for 15 solid minutes.

We stopped at a grassy hill by a bridge where I refreshed myself with a water bottle. "You're in good shape, kid. A deal's a deal. You got five minutes," Harris said. I left half the water in the bottle and put it down. "Like I said, I'm a big fan of yours," I began. He just stared ahead, listening intently. I continued. "I've always wondered about one of your fights. It was 4 years ago, in your match against Kenzington. It was a brutal match. Kenzington repeatedly headbutted you and threw some low blows. You took a beating that most boxers wouldn't survive. Kenzington never managed to drag you down to his level. You fought a clean fight and you came away with a victory. But, you also came out of the fight with injuries that should've ended your career. People expected you to retire. How were you able to get back in the ring so quickly?"

He thought about it, but suddenly came up on the defensive. " **I did what I was supposed to do!"** he shouted. It seemed I struck a nerve. Why would he be so defensive? I found out why as he continued. "I lost a lot of things in that fight. A lot. The power of my right, a shot at the World Championship... it all, just disappeared before my very eyes. But... I was fortunate to have my family's support. They gave me the strength to rehab, and I made it back despite all the odds. Even now, I don't like talking about it." I looked at him. He seemed very troubled, so I turned away and changed the subject. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's change the subject. In your comeback match, was there anything that happened you thought was... strange?" I asked. "Huh?" he asked. " _Anything_ ," I repeated. "No, nothing particular," he quickly answered as he rapidly pointed his head back to the grass. I got up. "OK. Well, good luck in your title match... I hope you win," I said as I walked off.

As I slowly walked back to my car, my thoughts turned to memories of fights I had seen on TV as a child. I was so excited whenever Hayate Harris was on. And to think I had to investigate him, and possibly steal all his memories. Coincidentally enough, it started raining. The weather matched my mood.

* * *

Marcus

I did a little research of my own and found Harris' favorite boxing gym. When I got there, I took down all six of his sparring partners. All six without breaking a sweat! When Harris showed up at the gym, I was right there waiting for him, leaning on the ropes. "I think you need new sparring partners. These wimps didn't even give me a good warmup. So, care to box with me for a while, Mr. Harris?" I asked.

He took a second to scope me out. "This gym is for members only," he said. I wasn't gonna let him get away that easily. "C'mon, one fight," I baited him. "I don't have time to waste on punks," he countered. Then, he started walking away. "What are ya, scared or somethin'?" I shouted.

But I wasn't alone. "HEY!" "Huh?" I turned around and there was this bald-headed guy with a pink shirt and what looked like a kendo staff. "Don't get cocky just because you beat up a bunch of amateurs," he said. "Oh yeah? Who are you?" He swung his staff down, catching me completely off guard. "It's courtesy to introduce yourself first." Now that I could do, if he'd just get his stick away from me. "Uh, I'm... Marcus Damon." He put his staff back on his shoulder. "I'm Rocky. I'm Harris' trainer. He worked hard to get all the way to the World Championship, and I'm not gonna stand by and let him break a hand while beating up a bum like you!" "A _bum!?"_ "I'm willing to do anything to protect my fighter. I don't think you'd be so geared up to fight him if you had a broken arm." I grimaced. He had a point. Then, he smiled and eased up a little. "That's the kind of devotion and dedication a trainer needs to have for his boxer if he wants him to become a world champion one day. But... you seem like a decent fighter. I don't mind if you train in my gym." That was nice of him. He got out of the ring and walked away.

* * *

Anya

While the boys found out their own details, I tracked down the location of the apartment building where Mrs. Harris and her daughter Minnie resided. I wanted to get some insight on their family life, so I waited out there wearing a pair of glasses with plain-glass lenses. When you're gathering information for a secret organization, you tend to develop a number of personas. I created the persona of a magazine reporter, and she allowed me into her home. "We're doing a feature on the wives of professional athletes and how they support them, and we're very eager to hear what you have to say as Mrs. Hayate Harris. First off, what would you say is the most difficult thing you face as a boxer's wife?" She thought about it for a moment, and I took out a notepad. "When a match gets closer... he starts to change," Mrs. Harris began. "Huh?" "I don't mean, the way he talks or how he acts. Somehow, the atmosphere around him changes. Even after all these matches, I still can't get used to it." I scribbled some notes down. "I see. And what do you wish for the most during one of your husband's fights?" "Just that... he comes home safely." She looked out the window. "Of course... for his sake, I hope he wins. But, his well-being, is always on my mind," she slowly continued. Then she looked at her daughter, who was doodling in another room. "And as for my daughter, I'm sure Minnie agrees with me."

* * *

Greg

Sampson brought us all in with three pictures. One of the trainer, Rocky. Another of Harris himself, and the third of his wife. "So, out of all these three we've narrowed it down to... who do you think is the most suspicious?" Sampson asked. Marcus put his finger right down on the trainer's picture. "The trainer is up to something, and I'm gonna nail him!" he declared. "Mmm hmm..." Agumon agreed.

"Another one of your gut hunches?" I asked. Marcus sneered. "Yeah. You wanna make something of it?" "...Once I get all the facts, yes."

Anya was next. "I don't think it's his wife. She's way too sweet and it's obvious she loves her husband very much." "I agree," Lalamon added. "Hmm... that gives her motive. If she loves him that much, she'd probably do anything to protect him," I thought out loud. Anya gasped, "You cannot be serious!"

Sampson then turned to Tom. "Thomas... who do you think it is?" he asked. "Truthfully, I still don't know yet," Tom answered. "It's _obvious!"_ Marcus retorted. "This isn't about you being right, Marcus. It's about coming to the right conclusion. And I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Tom's right. We've got to consider all the options, all the facts," I agreed. "You stay out of this, four eyes. I know _exactly_ who it is!" "Yeah, but do you know why?"

"Commander, please allow me to further question Mr. Harris in order to clear some things up. Excuse me," Tom requested. Then he ran off with Gaomon. "I'll question him with a right cross to the chin!" Marcus threatened, punching the air. I walked over and caught his fist. "There was one question you never answered for me, Marcus. When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" I asked. This time, he had an answer. "You bet!"

* * *

Thomas

I did have to consider all the facts, all the evidence, all the options. It's a challenge I just had to take on. I focused my thoughts solely on the case, diving into everything Harris-related I could get my hands on. One thing that continually stuck out in my mind was that in all his after-match pictures, he held his daughter Minnie on his shoulder. He's truly a devoted father, very unlike my own. Perhaps... "I've got it!"

The next day, I went out in my tracksuit and waited for Harris to run by. We met up, and I gave him my request. "Mr. Harris. I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Would you let me go a few rounds with you in the ring?" Huh. I allowed the determination to settle on my face.

Half an hour later, we were in the ring as Greg and Gary fitted my helmet on. "Are you sure you don't want me to take it easy on you?" Harris asked. "I'm sure," I affirmed. Harris instructed one of his associates to hit the bell, and the match was on.

* * *

Greg

I ditched my Howard Cosell impression and decided to report it straight. "And here we go, folks. The aspiring World Champion going against plucky Thomas 'The Chessmaster' Norstein. And it looks like they're playing Patty Cake for now... but look at this! Norstein fires off his right fist, but Harris ducks and counters with a laser-fire extension of his own. Norstein dodges that! It looks like both men have nothing but hate in their eyes as they go for _blood!_ "

"Greg... they're not really going for blood, are they?" Tentomon asked in a whisper. "Of course not, Tentomon. Norstein's good, but he's not barbaric," I whispered back. Just then, I heard the door open. There was Marcus, just waiting for a chance to fight as usual. I facepalmed, then went back to the fight. Soon, the round was over, and neither man had taken any damage. That just proved how good Tom was. They went back to their corners and Tom took off his helmet. Harris noticed.

"What's up? Don't take that off, we still have two more rounds," he said. The blonde turned to face him. "Actually, I got what I needed in the first round. Thanks for sparring with me. It was an honor to meet you," he replied, bowing. Then he exited the ring. "And this match ends in a draw," I relented. "Come on," Tom instructed, so we followed him.

As we exited, we passed Marcus. "So ya think I can take him?" he eagerly asked. "Don't press your luck," I warned.

We rode to a nearby building and went up to the roof, facing a tall chain-link fence. We allowed our Digimon out of their iCs in order to let them stretch a bit and get some fresh air. "Sir, permission to ask a question," Gaomon requested. "What is it, Gaomon?" Tom asked. Gaomon took a few seconds to come up with it. "Sir... why'd you quit your boxing match with Mr. Harris after only one round?" "You don't need to concern yourself." "But sir, in all the time I've known you, I've never seen you give up," Gaomon countered. Tom looked down, defeated. Then he brought his head up. "When I was a child, Harris was a brilliant fighter. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. Strong. Powerful. A winner."

"But he's already all of those things," I thought to myself.

"He was inspiring. I looked up to him in many ways. My childhood hero," Tom breathed. "But... then his last few fights have been suspicious. And yet, you still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. But after sparring with him, you learned something. And now you know who the culprit is, don't you sir?" Gaomon wrapped up. He didn't say. "Stop keeping us in suspense, Tom. Who is it?" I asked as I got closer to him. He turned away and walked off. We followed him.

On the way, Tom explained it to us. "If my theory is correct, and it usually is, then that needle should come from a Digimon that shoots needles. Greg, you're a Digimon expert. Do you know who might fit that description?" I thought about it. "Hmm... shoots needles, huh? Hmmm... oh, I got it! Togemon, Palmon's Champion level. That was a boxing cactus. What she ended up doing with a ditzy cowgirl is beyond me."

"Hmmm? Ditzy cowgirl?" Gaomon asked. "Oh that's right, you didn't watch the TV series, Gaomon. Her name was Mimi, and she had the Crest of Sincerity," I explained. "Crest of... Sincerity?" "There were nine of them, originally eight but one was added for the second season. The crests were Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Kindness. When the human partners of the Digimon exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest lights up, and its power is released to allow Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega." "Which one do you think Thomas would have, Greg?" "I don't know. It's a tossup between Knowledge and Hope. I'm pretty sure I've got Hope, and Gary's got Knowledge." "How do you know?"

"Gaomon, the crests don't actually exist," Gary cut in. "That's what I figured, sir."

We waited out in a back alley where Tom spotted Harris' opponent. Gaomon used his lightning reflexes to block the needles that were about to hit the other boxer. This pugilist noticed and was taken aback by surprise. Then, Tom came out. "Aha! We caught you in the act... Togemon! You were trying to weaken the champ, trying to fix the fight so Harris would be the winner. You knew he couldn't beat the champ without your help, but you didn't count on me figuring out your secret!" It seemed Togemon had something behind his back. I sneaked out toward another alley and went to investigate.

* * *

Thomas

I had read enough Perry Mason books to know how to give a good defense. "Harris is a very honorable man. But he's not the fighter he once was. After I sparred with him, it became obvious that age and injury had taken its toll. I knew he was getting help from a Digimon, but I wasn't sure if _he_ was aware of it. Then, I found out. He didn't know he was being helped. He was still giving everything he had in the ring, fighting his heart out. A man with that much pride wouldn't have accepted that much help from anyone. He would rather lose than cheat. So then, I started to wonder who'd want him to win more than anything else. Someone who loved him with all their heart. Yes!"

* * *

Greg

I found out what Togemon was hiding behind her back. There was this little kid being supported by her boxing glove holding onto a bare spot. Tom identified her as "His daughter Minnie!"

Tom made his move. "Confess, Minnie! You used Togemon to help your father!" "Go away and leave me alone!" Minnie cried. She peeked out behind her giant protector, and continued, "And leave my daddy alone too! You're a bully!"

"Yeah, Tom, you were a bit hard on her," I said. "First off, my name is Thomas, and second, whose side are you on?" Tom asked. "I just know how to work with kids," I shrugged.

Togemon didn't look too happy. "Shields up, Gaomon!" Tom called as the two put their arms up. Togemon called her attack. "Needle Spray!" That didn't sound like our Togemon. In fact, it sounded quite male. What mattered was that the needles started flying. From behind, I saw that the two escaped. However, the other boxer looked scared out of his mind.

We followed it down the alley where Marcus, Agumon, Anya, and Lalamon cut them off. "Togemon, up there!" Minnie said, pointing up. So, the cactus Digimon jumped up high. "Oh great, he disappeared. Now what do we do?" Veemon griped. "We'll come up with something," I assured him.

We went back to Tom and reported what had happened. He had already come up with a plan and quickly explained it to us. He told us to wait at the stadium. "Gary's got the OK from me," he went on. So, we went to the stadium where Tentomon had managed to override the security system, allowing us to get in. We quickly proceeded inside to the main arena. When we heard the enemy's footsteps, I quickly turned on all the lights. Then, I got a call on my earpiece. "This is Greg," I answered.

It was Marcus. "Greg, you and Veemon need to get out of there. You're sitting out." "Gimme one good reason, Damon." "This is Thomas and Gaomon's fight. Harris was Thomas' hero growing up and this battle is personal to him. He needs to fight it his way." Hmm... he did have a point. Gary and I had been inserting ourselves into fights. "Wait a minute... how do I know you're not just trying to get me out of the picture so you can get the last blow?" I asked him. "You just have to trust me, that's all. Besides, I bet you Gaomon could use a decent ring announcer." "...All right, but I'm watching you like a hawk."

I hung up and turned to Veemon. "Come on, buddy. We're on the sidelines again." "Awwwwww..." "I know, I know. Seems like we hardly get to fight anymore." That gave me an idea. I connected back with Marcus. "Marcus. First off, how old are you?" "14." "I'm 20, 6 years your senior. I don't take orders from you."

Just then, someone else came over. "Gregory! This is Commander Sampson. Marcus told me something like this would happen." "Uh, Commander! When do you take orders from Marcus?" "He has a point. Pull out of this fight. This is Thomas' and Thomas' fight alone. You wouldn't want Marcus barging in on your fight, would you?"

"He seems to do that on a regular basis," Gary pointed out. The commander thought it over. "You do have a point. Fine, you can stay but don't involve yourselves in the fight at all. I'll make it up to you and Gary somehow." "Let's hope so, sir."

So, Veemon, Gary, Tentomon and I made our way to a makeshift press box where we could see the action. "Hey! Thomas H!" I called up to Tom. He noticed me. "What is it?" "I got orders from Sampson, and apparently Marcus, to stay out of this fight. We'll be staying to commentate on the fight, though," I said. "I don't believe you're competent enough to call play-by-play. Why don't you give your vocal cords a rest and just cheer us on from the sidelines?" "Sure thing. At least I'll find you some decent music."

I went up to the audio booth and scrounged around their CD collection. Most of the titles were in Japanese, but I did spot a picture of a beat-up Sylvester Stallone being draped with an American flag. I contacted Tom on my earpiece. "Hey, Norstein, I got a CD here with a beat-up Sylvester Stallone draped with an American flag on it." "That's the _Rocky 4_ soundtrack." "That's what I figured." There was silence for a few seconds, then Tom came back. "Hold on, Gaomon's just given me a request. Track 5." "You know about this CD?" "Of course we do. I've seen all 6 movies multiple times. Rocky Balboa was another inspiration to me. He was one of the greatest boxers of the silver screen." "All right, if you say so." I inserted the CD and selected Track 5, then pressed Play. Then, I rushed back down to the stands.

[BGM: "War/Fanfare from Rocky" by Vince DiCola, arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara]

Tentomon rang the bell, and the match began. Gaomon went charging in, jumped up, and started a rapid-fire assault with his fists. Togemon quickly returned it. After 5 seconds of that, the boxing dog-like Digimon landed on his feet and blocked two downward punches. Togemon went charging after him. "Throw the combination! Gaomon!" Tom ordered. "Sir yes sir! Combo!"

Gaomon ran up and punched Togemon some more. "Thomas loved boxing as a kid. You're polluting his memory." It went well until he wound up for the punch. "Take this. Right Cross!" He threw a right cross that landed right on his chin, sending the giant cactus out of the ring and into a pile of folding chairs.

"All right!" Gary cheered. Tom looked happy, as well. "Yes!"

Just then, Togemon slowly got up, struggling a bit. He laughed, then glowed, becoming what must have been 10 times his normal size. He could've smashed the metal lighting structure above the ring if he wanted to. "Uh oh..." Gaomon said. Tom was cool, yet determined. "It's time to Digivolve!" he called. "Sir, yes sir!"

Tom unclipped his iC and got in position, igniting his hand. "DigiSoul... _charge!"_ The iC converted the DigiSoul into energy as the light hit Gaomon."Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon! Rawr!"

"Gary! Tentomon! Veemon! Let's go, the Main Event's just started," I directed. They nodded as we moved back to safety.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shouted, shooting off his needles. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a tornado from his mouth, which combined with the needles and surrounded the giant cactus. The cactus garbled something in pain becoming a DigiEgg, which I caught while tripping on a folding chair. Meanwhile, it seemed all that energy drained Minnie out of consciousness. Tom picked her up in his arms. "One fight down, one fight to go," he confidently stated.

* * *

Thomas

That fight was rather uneventful. It wasn't even worth anyone else's time. We took Minnie back to the gym, where I met up with Mr. Harris and set the little girl on his couch. He crouched down beside her. "So it was Minnie from the very start. Eh, I guess it was partly my fault too. I should've been watching her more closely," he softly rationalized, gently stroking her hair.

"Mr. Harris... I still think you have a good shot at the title match if you want," I offered. "My fighting career is over," Harris decided. I was shocked. "What are you saying? You're still a great fighter!" "I know that... but not great enough. I didn't earn this title bout on my own. Besides, I've got more important things to worry about now. My daughter. She was willing to do anything for me, to make sure I came home every night safe and sound." What was he thinking? I couldn't let this happen. "But sir, it wasn't _you_ who was being dishonest with the public, it was Togemon," I objected. "I'm done. I simply can't do that to the sport I love. I'm going to forfeit. Besides, I might get hurt, and that's just what my daughter's so afraid of. I'm quitting for her."

The next night, I used my inside connections to wait backstage. I saw Harris and his group walk out. Walking right past me was my childhood hero, and he was going to quit for the sake of his family. I couldn't believe it. I knew that there was no possible way I could change his mind.

* * *

Author's Notes:

By the way, in the English dub of _Bleach,_ which is licensed by Viz Media (with ADR production by Studiopolis, who also worked on _Data Squad_ ), Doug Erholtz provides the English voices of Gin Ichimaru and Kisuke Urahara (starting with episode 231). Kon's English voice actor is Quinton Flynn, and Jamieson Price was the English VA for Yasutora "Chad" Sado from episodes 86-366.

The generic quotes on the wall actually come from the _Digimon Data Squad_ theme song, "Never Surrender" (not related at all to the Corey Hart song which will be used in a closing sequence later in this fanfic).


	13. Chapter 11: My Battle with TK

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 11: My Battle with T.K.

Marcus

Nerdstein and Greg invited Kristy to their mansion for lunch. Naturally, Agumon and I tagged along. There was no particular reason. Heh, yeah right. Kristy seemed to be in awe of the place, but I swear she has this secret crush on Thomas. It's creepy.

"Wow... is this really Thomas' house? I didn't even know they made houses this big. It's like a giant castle," she said. "A giant lives here?" Agumon asked. "Relax. Yeah, he might be rich, but he's not any better than us," I reasoned.

Kristy then turned to me. "...Marcus, can we go home, please?" "What are you talkin' about? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." "Yeah, I wanted to come, but I didn't want you to come too." "Well, excuse me for living. I thought you'd get freaked out if you came here on your own." "What freaks me out is you being here. Whatever, I'm going home."

Just then the door opened and we met this old man with a mustache and thin-rimmed glasses. I assumed he was the butler of this joint. "Ah yes. Mr. Marcus, Miss Kristy, and Mr. Agumon. Masters Thomas, Greg, and Gary are waiting for you. Won't you all please come in?" So, we did.

The house looked nice enough. It had plenty of art and rare pots and all that junk. "It looks even bigger from the inside," I noted. Just then, Greg walked out of a door wearing his dorky bucket hat. "Hi, Kristy..." he started, but then his smile quickly faded. "Oh. Hey, Marcus. Hey, Agumon. What a... uh, a pleasant surprise." "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" I joked. Kristy started taking off her shoes. "There's no need to remove your shoes," the butler interrupted. "Oh... sorry," Kristy apologized.

Greg met us at the bottom of the stairs. "Tom's this way. Follow me."

* * *

Greg

We were having this lunch to apologize for nearly ruining Kristy's birthday. He had the whole meal planned out. We'd eat a good lunch, Tom would introduce Kristy to the music of The Alan Parsons Project, and we'd basically get to hang out. Tom even picked out a CD just for the occasion. What we didn't count on was Marcus showing up with Agumon.

[BGM: "I Robot" (Instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

We entered the sitting room just as Tom pressed play on his stereo. "Welcome. I'm glad you guys could make it," he said. "Yeah, it's a joy. Really," Marcus answered sarcastically. I was waiting for just the right moment to kick him out. "It's nice of you to invite us over. Thanks so much, Thomas," Kristy replied with much more appreciation, bowing.

Marcus and Agumon just stared at her, then looked around the room. "This place is _pretty_ nice, if you like that kinda thing," Marcus grumbled. He banged his hand on the rim of an antique vase. "How much does something like this cost?" "Marcus, stop being so rude," Kristy hissed.

Marcus walked over to the cabinet, staring at the CD collection. Then, he pulled out a CD and read the title. "The Alan Parsons Project. 'Ammonia Avenue _.'_ Heh, sounds like a freaky name for a CD. Why don't you listen to the radio like normal people?" Tom didn't let that faze him, but I felt a nerve in my head get tighter and tighter.

Later on, we had lunch. "I had such a good time with you guys, so I thought I'd put this small meal together as a token of my thanks," Tom explained. Marcus looked impressed, but not Agumon. "Whoa... this is what you call little?" Marcus asked.

Poor Kristy. "Be quiet, Marcus," she quietly pleaded. "There aren't any fried eggs though," Agumon noted. "Chef can make some if you want them," Tom said.

"Um, Tom... I thought Chef's name was Simon," I said. "Is that all you guys know how to do? Embarrass me?" Kristy groaned.

Apparently so. Both human and Digimon acted like swine, stuffing their faces. Kristy looked absolutely uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Kristy?" Tom asked. "Huh? Uh, nothing," she nervously answered. "Go on, dig in. You can have whatever you want." "Oh, uh... thanks." She would have, but then Agumon found something that he didn't like.

"You're not supposed to eat the plates, you know," Marcus said. The dinosaur-type Digimon went for his finger bowl and drank up the water in it. Unfortunately, this misinformed Kristy as she went for her bowl as well. Gaomon caught this. "You're not supposed to drink that, it's for washing your hands," he calmly, but quickly, informed her. The girl gasped and dropped it, spilling the water and lemons on the floor.

Tom got up. "Are you OK, Kristy?" he asked. I was sitting right next to her and saw tears well up in her eyes. Marcus didn't have any concern at all as he drank the water in his finger bowl. "Aww man, the water here is absolutely delicious. Here, try some, Kristy," he offered as he extended the bowl to her.

That was the last straw. "JUST STOP IT!" she screamed. "Hmmm?" She got up and really gave it to Marcus. "Stop embarrassing me! You've ruined everything!" I saw the lights slowly dim, then come back on. "I wish that you would get embarrassed! I wish you'd slip and fall down! Or... fall over a slime in public! Or something weird like getting hit with a bunch of sticks! Or... get chased by a car! **And maybe get smushed by a big oil tanker!"** Then she ran away, crying.

"Kristy, come back!" Tom called. The three left soon after each other.

"Well... I guess we're never inviting Marcus back. Although to be fair, I didn't know what a finger bowl was at first, either. Maybe we should've given him the benefit of the doubt," I rationalized. Gaomon had a similar opinion. "For Agumon, yes. He didn't know. I explained it to Kristy loud enough so that her brother could hear it, but he blatantly disregarded it," he explained. "Plus he insulted my tastes in music, not to mention my décor. Still, I have to make sure Kristy's OK. Are you two coming?" Tom asked.

I stretched. "No thanks. I think I might just take a quick catnap. Call me up if it gets any good," I told him. "Heh, sure thing. What about you, Gary?" "Why not?" So, Tom, Gaomon, Gary, and Tentomon went out.

I went back to the sitting room and picked up the copy of _Ammonia Avenue_ Marcus had left there. "Gee, Greg. What's gotten into you lately? A few days ago, you were complaining about not getting any action, and now here ya are, taking a catnap," Veemon said. "Veemon, I've learned a few things about Marcus. If he can't get into a fight, he won't let anybody else get in either. He has a happy talent for pushing people's buttons. You saw what happened to Kristy." Then, I moved back into the couch and inserted the CD into another stereo. This one was plugged into the MartinLogan CLX 25th Anniversary edition loudspeakers. Tom was really proud of these. He called them "the absolute truth in musical reproduction". You really didn't need to have the volume up high with these.

"Yeah, I did. It looks like he just pushed yours," Veemon noted. "True, true. Plus he always seems to come in at the last second, punch out the Digimon and then let GeoGreymon have the final blow."

I settled onto the couch and yawned. "Ya know, at times like these, I wonder what some of the other DigiDestined would do," I said. Then, I covered my face with my hat, closed my eyes and tried to let my thoughts settle.

* * *

 _[Note to the reader: If you want to distinguish the two sides of Mr. Erholtz for this little battle, think of it this way. T.K. is still 12 in this dream. Greg is 20, so logically, he sounds much older. I would use Asuma without the smoker's rasp, but more Atlanta-based. If you like using Squall's voice as a model, that works too.]_

Usually, I don't remember dreams, but this one stuck out in my mind for some reason. Veemon and I were on a street with miles of pipes, no people, no trees and a sign that read "Ammonia Avenue". It was late at night, but there were lights somewhere. I was dressed in my DATS uniform as usual, with my new bucket hat.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked. "Billingham, England," a very familiar voice pointed out. "Huh?" I looked around. Suddenly, two figures came out from hiding. One was a tall preteen wearing a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, and green boots with grey soles. He had blonde hair which was covered by a bucket hat. It just so happened that the top of that hat was occupied by a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings. "Hello, Greg," the boy said. "Huh? T.K.?" I asked. "Actually, my name's Takeru Takaishi, but yeah, most people just call me T.K." I was in awe.

T.K. went on, "I know, you must be just loving this right now. I've been watching the whole thing, and I've gotta say I'm impressed. Normally it would take two Digimon and two humans to create Imperialdramon, but you and Veemon did it yourself. We never got that far back in our day, right, Patamon?" "Exactly. We never even came close," Patamon answered.

There was just a moment of silence. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the Child of Hope asked. I shook my head and focused. "Oh, right. Um, well, we share the same voice actor, right?" I asked. T.K. nodded his head.

"Good. So, he must've sent you here in this dream to help me out." The blonde-haired boy smiled. "So, what's your problem?"

"Well, my problem is this. I'm in the Digimon Data Squad with my brother Gary. We both have to deal with this guy named Marcus Damon. He's a real brawler, and an impulsive hothead, too." "Heh, reminds me of somebody I know." "Oh no, he's far worse than Davis. He's rude, obnoxious, impulsive... he even beat me up twice," I explained. This caused T.K. to raise an eyebrow. "How'd that happen?"

"Well the first time was when we met. I tried the routine you used on Ken..." "Ahhhhhh, that's your problem. Ya see, that routine was only meant to be used once. I was coming out of a very dark place. Ken had no idea what he was dealing with. It all deals with motivation and delivery. How far did you get?" "I started it off with 'Let me ask you something', stopped at 'It's getting old', and then skipped down to 'When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?' Gary told me to let him go, so I let go of one of his fists. Big mistake. He sucker punched me in the gut with his other fist." "Oooh, ha ha ha ha ha. I don't think I should ask about the second time." "Right. And every time we have a major opponent, he's got to storm in and get the last blow. I feel like his foil," I grumbled.

"Well, that's because you are. There's no shame in it. Sometimes life is like that. I mean, look at me. Before Ken joined the team, Davis was always trying to separate Kari and me. He used every initial except my real ones, but I didn't let him bother me. Tai had given him the goggles, so he was the leader. I just accepted it and did my best to support him. Heh, a lot of good I did. I hear you've done much better." "Well, if you call saving a friend from his inner demons with the power of hope and finishing off a giant blob much better... I'd totally agree with you," I said, smiling.

This led T.K. to do some major thinking. "Hmmm... about that... Greg, why don't we make this interesting? I challenge you to a battle for the Crest of Hope." "Huh?" "Three rounds. Armor against Armor, Ultimate against Ultimate, and Mega against Mega." Was he serious? This was way too good to be true. "Oh no, I know how this is going to go down. Besides, you gave up the power of your crest to free the Digimon Sovereigns, and that guinea pig friend of yours can't get to Mega."

T.K. and Patamon laughed some more. "At least he has a good sense of humor," I whispered to Veemon, who nodded in agreement.

"Greg, Greg, Greg... have you forgotten this is a dream? This is all in your head, silly," Patamon explained. "Oh, that's right. Stupid me, how could I forget?" I laughed back. "It's not _that_ hard," Veemon snarked.

"All right, how about this? Two rounds. Armor against Armor, and Mega against Mega. I understand you don't have any Digi-Modify cards, so I won't use any, either. I've always wanted to take on Pegasusmon," I said enthusiastically.

T.K. grinned. "No, I don't mind. I actually appreciate the challenge. Besides, you don't actually have a DigiEgg like I do." "Good point."

I turned to Veemon. "All right, which one do you want to be? Flamedramon or Raidramon?" I asked him. He thought it over for a second. We had seen the entire second season. "Well, Flamedramon has Fire Rocket and can keep up with him. I think I'll go with him," he decided. "Sounds good to me," I said as I turned back toward T.K.

I decided, "Guess it's Flamedramon against Pegasusmon." "All right. Now here are the stakes. If you win, you get the honorary Crest of Hope, and all the powers that come with it. I, of course, keep the original." "That doesn't sound like much." "OK, I'll throw in 20 bucks and a signed photo of Kari." "Oh boy!" "But if I win," T.K. continued as a devious smile came over his face, "you get written out." I gulped. "Uh, w-what do you mean?" I nervously asked.

"You would no longer exist." I had to keep reminding myself this was only a dream. "Well... in that case, I'll have to win." We approached each other and shook hands, wishing each other luck. Then, we cleared out about 15 feet. T.K. took out a device that looked like a Nintendo DS from his pocket. "Hey! I've always wondered something." "What's that?" "How do you get the DigiEgg out of that D-Terminal?" "Well, there's this menu on the D-Terminal labeled 'DigiEgg'. I go into that, select the egg with my stylus or finger, and then press 'Sync.' It automatically syncs up with the D-3. However, since I only have one DigiEgg, it's in my D-3 all the time." "Oh cool. Thanks." I checked my belt for my D-Arc and my deck. They were both there, so I sorted through my cards until I found the DigiEgg of Courage card.

Then, I took out my D-Arc (which was on the side of my waist opposite the iC) and got in position. "Since this is my dream, I'll go first! Are you ready, Veemon?" I asked. "You bet!" he answered. I flicked the card around, causing it to spin. Then, I caught it. It was just like riding a bike.

[BGM: "SLASH!" by Oota Michihiko which smoothly transitions into "Break Up" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

Then I inserted the card through the slot and scanned it. "Digi-Modify! DigiEgg of Courage Activate!" I threw the card up and then posed with my D-Arc. "DigiArmor Ener- gize!"

 **ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"All right, then. It's my turn! Time to rock, Patamon!" T.K. called as he got in position. Patamon jumped off his hat and landed on the ground. "Mmmm hmmm." The legendary DigiDestined held up his D-3. "DigiArmor Energize!" The light from the Digivice hit Patamon as he transformed. "Patamon Armor Digivolve to..." The next thing I knew, the guinea pig had become a Pegasus. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Attack!" we called, and they both went airborne. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon surrounded himself in an aura of fire and then charged towards Pegasusmon like a missile. "Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon fired a green beam from his forehead, but my Digimon blocked it. "So now what do we do, T.K.? It's not like we can call attacks. This isn't that other show," I said. So we decided on Go Fish.

A few minutes later... they were still at it. "Let him have it, Flamedramon!" I called. Then I turned to my opponent. "You have any Kings?" I asked him. "Go Fish- Focus, Pegasusmon!" "T.K., I really think you and Greg should be focusing on the battle," Pegasusmon reprimanded him.

"Oh yeah, I'll make it just a bit more difficult. This will be the first of 3 cards I'm allowing myself to use," I said as I stood up and pulled out a card from my deck, along with my D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!" I shouted as I scanned the card. "Thanks!" Flamedramon shouted back as he sped up his attacks. "Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shot a cluster of stars from his wings, and only one of them hit Flamedramon.

I sat back down, and we continued on with our game. "Got any fives, Greg?" T.K. asked. I had three of them. "Ugh... you got me," I said, and I handed them over. T.K. chuckled as he laid all four fives down in front of him.

"Fire Rocket!" My partner charged up and carefully slashed Pegasusmon's mane then tackled him, causing him to fall and power down. When Flamedramon hit the ground, he was panting, then he too reverted back to his Rookie form of Veemon.

"Hmm... looks like round one goes to you, Greg," T.K. admitted. He ran over and knelt down by Patamon's side. "Are you OK, buddy?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine," the guinea pig answered. I rushed over to Veemon. "Great job. We won round one." "Oh that was easy, but I don't think that'll be the end."

A few minutes later, T.K. announced a new feature, the halftime show. "Halftime show?" I inquired. "Yeah. That includes a musical performance. I'd like to introduce you to the band."

He escorted me over to a makeshift stage, and there I met someone else quite familiar to me. "Guys, this is Greg Logan and Veemon. Greg, Veemon, I'd like to introduce you to Matt & The Teenage Wolves. Our bass player Matt, the keyboardist Yutaka, Akira on acoustic and electric guitar, Takashi on drums, and Gabumon on sax." "Whoa... this really is a dream."

Matt tuned his guitar. "Tell me about it. You must've really watched the show to know that I had a band. Anyway, you better get up here, bro. We're doing 'Don't Answer Me'." I scratched my head. "What about that 'Semi-Charmed Life' knockoff?" I asked. "Oh, you mean 'I Turn Around'? Well, I would do that, but you put _Ammonia Avenue_ into the CD player, which is plugged into the world's finest full-range electrostatic line source loudspeaker. If we did my song, that wouldn't make sense." I thought it over. "Eh, I guess you're right."

During the intermission, we found a table with some snacks. Veemon and I ate up because we knew we'd need it.

* * *

["Don't Answer Me"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by Matt & The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocals: Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Michael Reisz)

Backing Vocals: Colin Blunstone, Chris Rainbow, Lenny Zakatek, Michael Cunio]

 _After the count-in, the band starts playing. We have the standard group (not named in the original series, although at least not to my knowledge; you'll see why I gave them the names they have in the author's notes), plus T.K. on electric guitar and Gabumon standing by with a saxophone. Matt steps up to the mic._

 _Matt:_

 _ **If you believe in the power of magic  
I can change your mind  
And if you need to believe in someone  
Turn and look behind**_

 ** _When we were living in a dream world_**  
 ** _Clouds got in the way_**  
 ** _We gave it up in a moment of madness_**  
 ** _And threw it all away_**

 _Matt/Band:_ _ **  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

 ** _Run away and hide from everyone_**  
 ** _Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

 _Matt:_ _ **  
If you believe in the power of magic  
It's all a fantasy  
So if you need to believe in someone  
Just pretend it's me**_

 ** _It ain't enough that we meet as strangers_**  
 ** _I can't set you free_**  
 ** _So will you turn your back forever on what you mean to me?_**

 _Matt/Band:_ _ **  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

 ** _Run away and hide from everyone_**  
 ** _Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

 _At that point, Gabumon breaks into his saxophone solo. For a_ _maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard, he's pretty good._

 _Matt/Band:_ _ **  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

 ** _Run away and hide from everyone_**

 ** _Don't answer me_**  
 ** _Don't break the silence_**  
 ** _Don't let me win_**  
 ** _Don't answer me_**  
 ** _Stay on your island_**  
 ** _Don't let me in_**

 ** _Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

 ** _Don't answer me_**  
 ** _Don't break the silence_**  
 ** _Don't let me win_**  
 ** _Don't answer me_**  
 ** _Stay on your island_**  
 ** _Don't let me in_**

 _(fade out)_

* * *

Greg

All 3 of us cheered at the end, making it sound like there were more than 3 people. "All right! Whooooooo!" Veemon even whistled a few times. I approached the stage. "Good job, guys. That was excellent." Matt bowed. "It helps when you've got good material," he said.

"And Gabumon, I had no idea you could play the sax like that," Veemon commented. Gabumon closed his eyes and put his hand behind his head. "I had no idea, either," he meekly said.

We went back to our areas and got ready. "So, T.K., how are you going to get Patamon to Mega level?" I asked. "Oh, the same way you are," he answered nonchalantly. I raised both my eyebrows. "You don't mean?" "I do." "But how? Biomerging didn't exist in your continuity," I argued. T.K. just shook his head, smiling. "Have you ever heard the expression 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks'?" he asked. "Of course I have. So?" "Whoever said that..." Just then, his D-3 mutated into a green-and-gold D-Arc. "...was dead wrong," he finished. I gasped. I mean, I knew it was a dream. I just didn't think it would be this good. T.K. got in position. "Now, Greg, prepare yourself to face the true power of hope! Ready, Patamon?" Patamon nodded as the process got underway.

* * *

[BGM: Religious & Hopeful Instrumental Variation of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

 _The screen zooms out from the D-Arc to reveal T.K. against a green-and-gold background. "Biomerge Activate!" he shouts as he holds it up. He switches arm positions by swinging his arms, then thrusts the device forward with both hands. His clothes, shoes, and bucket hat are placed in digital storage as his body is forced into a state of relaxation and becomes covered in Fractal Code._

" _Patamon Biomerge to..." T.K.'s and Patamon's bodies merge to become one. The camera shifts to reveal what looks like the interior of a dark cathedral. We see a tall figure equipped with holy blue and silver armor that shines. The Crest of Hope appears on the_ _plackart, as a breechcloth drops down below it revealing DigiCode. Patamon's, Angemon's, and MagnaAngemon's faces switch until they become a blue winged helmet. T.K.'s head and upper chest looks on._

 _Ten golden wings burst open as a beam of light from above shines down, supposedly God giving his approval. The new Digimon poses against the interior of the cathedral. "Seraphimon!"_

* * *

Greg

I stared at what was once almost a teenager and his gerbil-type Digimon. "Whoa..." I quickly looked him up on my D-Arc. "'Seraphimon, Mega level Angel Digimon. It is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything.' Veemon, if we fight against this guy, it'll be like fighting against God," I said in awe.

"Aww, don't be silly. Just because he looks like an angel doesn't mean he is one," Veemon answered. I was unsure about it. "I don't know. Is facing the apparent Messiah of the Digital World worth the Crest of Hope, 20 bucks, and a signed picture of Kari?" We looked at each other and we both came to the same conclusion. "...Yeah."

So, I got in position and started fueling in all the hope and courage that I had. "Ready, Veemon?" "Ready!"

* * *

[BGM: "Beat Hit" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

[Alt BGM: Progressive Rock Orchestral Instrumental Version of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

 _The screen zooms out from the D-Arc to reveal an older Greg against a platinum background. "Biomerge Activate!" Greg shouts as he holds his D-Arc high in the air with his right hand. His left arm is extended to the side. He brings the D-Arc down and in front of him. His left arm is now pulled back to the side, with his left hand in a fist. He quickly reels the D-Arc-equipped right hand in toward his heart while extending his left hand and arm forward. As the D-Arc touches him, he is forced into a state of relaxation as his DATS uniform, glasses, and hat disappear. Fractal code covers his body as his eyes close._

 _"Veemon Biomerge to..." Greg's and Veemon's bodies merge to become one. Veemon's front hands and arms expand, become armor-clad and gain long, sharp, golden nails. His tail extends and expands. His feet disintegrate and become larger, armor-clad back paws. This body becomes covered in black and gold armor and has a_ _large cannon positioned on his back_ _. Veemon's, ExVeemon's, and Magnamon's heads quickly switch out until they become a dragonesque head covered with shaggy white locks. Greg's head and upper chest look on._

 _For the finale, this new Digimon_ _launches a ball of energy at an enemy stronghold in a forest, causing a semi-nuclear explosion effect. He poses and roars._ _"Imperialdramon!"_

* * *

Matt

We cleaned our instruments while we watched the battle. "So, which one is your brother?" Takashi asked as he rubbed petroleum jelly on his drum. "The one with the golden wings." "Oh. How'd he get to be like that?" "That's a good question. It's a long, long story," I answered. Akira looked on in awe. "Out of sight, man. An angel fighting a dragon. Are you sure we're not on some trip?" he asked. "Yep," I answered. "Which side are we supposed to cheer for?" "It depends on whether you like dragons or angels." My keyboardist Yutaka pulled out a ¥2000 bill from his wallet. "Two grand on the dragon," he called.

* * *

Greg

It was so good to be back as Imperialdramon. "All right, if we want to have a prayer against this guy, pun intended, we've got to give it everything we have," I said with complete determination. So we went airborne as we charged toward Seraphimon.

I turned on T.K.'s data-sphere. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" I warned him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile. I cupped my hands together and drew them at my side. "Lock on target!" I commanded. Veemon and I locked on the target. "Positron..." I held it for a few seconds, then thrust my hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "LASER!"

Unfortunately for me, his armor deflected it. We then flew back. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called. Not only was it an example of alliteration, it also fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at me. It was at that point that I learned that alliteration can be deadly. We took a hit, but kept on going. As we continued to slash away at each other, I had another question for my opponent and new friend. "Hey, T.K... why is it that Patamon always seems to Digivolve into an angel or something like that?" He thought that over. "To be honest, I really don't know. I guess it started when I was in the Digital World for the first time. I was just a kid then, and we had just finished this battle with Ogremon and Leomon. We found this mansion, so we went inside. In there, I saw a beautiful painting of an angel. It was magnificent. Patamon wondered what that was, so I explained angels and heaven to him. That's just a guess." "Hmm... and of course, it doesn't endorse any specific Christian religion in any way, right?" "Right." "Good. That's all I needed to know. Now back to the fight."

* * *

Matt

I don't know what T.K. was thinking fighting this guy, Greg. On the other hand, I don't know what this guy was thinking fighting my brother. Heck, I didn't think he was that popular and now he was inside a Digimon. He was part Digimon. I knew I didn't want to lose him. Let me tell you, my little brother T.K. makes one heck of a wing man. At least he keeps Davis' older sister Jun away from the band. That's a relief. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Seraphimon's fight got intense. They went at it for 5 minutes. I was wondering how long it was going to be myself. While they fought, we practiced. This was a test to see if we could perform while there was a crisis in the auditorium, like a Digimon attack or a bomb threat. If you can perform under pressure, they'll invite you back.

* * *

Greg

This fight had been going on for 5 minutes, and neither one of us was backing down. "How much longer do you want to keep this up?" I asked my opponent in Imperialdramon's voice. "Hmmm... I've got an idea. Can you get up to Fighter Mode?" T.K. asked. "Yeah." "Then do that, and we'll each come at each other with our strongest attacks." "Say, that's not a bad idea. But wait. What if I kill you?" "This is a dream, remember?" I nodded. "Oh, that's right. Anyway, let's do this." I quickly crossed my arms in front of me, then brought them back down. " **Mode Change Activate!"** I called, with my voice echoing.

* * *

 **MODE CHANGE_**

" _Imperialdramon, Mode Change!" We zoom into Imperialdramon's red eyes and face as it glows white. It fades away as the eyes are transferred to a more human-esque face, almost like a Megazord. Imperialdramon in general begins to take on a humanoid/Megazord appearance. His left arm flames up, then smolders out to gain more flexibility and a natural position. The knees flame up and then smolder out as well, expanding to form boots. His right arm gauntlet is equipped with the Positron Laser. He raises the Laser up and fires a blast in the sky, breaking through all the clouds. "Fighter Mode!" He then strikes a final pose._

* * *

Greg

I placed the Positron Laser in the dragon-face on our chest. Then, I brought my hands above my head like I was charging a Mega Crusher. I poured everything into it. All the power that we had, together, went into this attack. I checked T.K.'s data-sphere, and it looked like he was deep in prayer. It was interesting to say the least. "Giga... CRUSHER!" I brought my hands forward and fired the attack. It went like a giant wave. "RISING HALO!" The two attacks collided at the same time, like a big bang...

* * *

Matt

When the dust settled, our instruments were a mess. "Oh no! T.K.!" Gabumon called out in panic. He and I rushed over to the scene to see what had happened. Thankfully, both of them were still alive. They were battered and bruised, and smoke came off of their clothing, but they were still alive.

"Ughhhh... are you OK over there... Veemon?" Greg weakly asked. "...yeah."

"What about you, T.K.?" T.K. rolled over, and weakly answered, "Uh-huh."

Greg coughed. "Boy... that last attack of yours packed a wallop. What was it supposed to do?" "Oh... nothing. It just uses the deepest mystery to convert our mortal life into a Big Bang. What did yours do?" "It emits all of our body's energy as a destructive wave with ten times the power of 'Mega Crusher'."

"So the two canceled each other out," I concluded. We started laughing the whole thing off, but then I picked up T.K. from the ground by his collar. "T.K., **what were you thinking**?!" I demanded to know.

"I'm thinking he's worthy," he answered. I put him back on his two feet. "I'm just glad you're all right," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Matt."

The band cleaned all of them up. Moments later, T.K. and Greg bumped fists. My brother spoke first. "It was a draw, but I'll chalk it up as a win on your side, Greg. Thanks for the fight, that was fun." "Any time, any time. And thanks for the advice." "You're welcome. Oh, I have one more bit for you. Some time in your journey, you'll reach a breaking point. When you come to it, you'll have two options. You can either give into despair, or you can fight back with everything you have. I hope you'll do the latter." "Me too," Greg agreed.

Meanwhile, the Digimon gave their farewells too. "Ya know, Patamon, that fight was pretty awesome. You're not so bad, for a guinea pig." "And you're not that bad either, for a blue lizard." The two laughed and embraced each other.

"All right, now we've got to do one more thing before you wake up." T.K. pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to Greg. "This is a copy of the tag and Crest of Hope. It's unofficial, but it'll still work." "Nice. Anyway, what do we do now?" "Just put it around your neck and prepare for the energy transfer." So, Greg put it around his neck. "Now, Greg, you're not actually going to be getting the authentic tag and Crest when you wake up. If we did that, people would start asking questions. I want you to keep this on the down low." "But I will be able to tell Veemon, right?" "Of course. These powers you're about to get are only an amplification of your own hope. Don't expect any miracles to start happening right away. When the time comes, they'll awaken and you'll know what to do." "Got it. Thanks again, T.K. Oh, I do have one more question." "What's that?" "How'd you learn to Biomerge?"

My brother just grinned and shook his head. **"** If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. Ha ha ha. Now, close your eyes and let the power flow through your soul." He stepped aside. "Heh, this ought to be more fun than pulling swords out of ice sculptures," Greg joked. Then, he sighed, closed his eyes and prepared himself. Suddenly, something seemed to be coming from the unofficial crest.

[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme [The Same Old Sun (Instrumental)]" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

[Alt. BGM: "Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]

It let out this bright light, then absorbed itself into Greg's body. The force hit him, but he didn't back down. Instead, it looked like he was embracing it. He brought his hand up and the Crest of Hope was drawn on the back of it. Then, he formed that hand into a fist and brought it beside his face. Veemon took the power in with open arms. "They're way too genre savvy for their own good," I commented. "This power is incredible! I feel it surging through my body!" Veemon said. "Me too... but I don't think I can take much more!" Then, he and his partner disappeared as the light consumed them.

"That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen. By the way, how did you learn how to Biomerge, T.K.?" I asked.

* * *

Greg

That experience was incredible. It was probably one of the best dreams I ever had, and probably one of the most surreal. But coming out of it was so intense. My eyes went wide open and I dropped back into consciousness. I found myself staring up at the ceiling. Tom's CD was still playing in the background. I looked down at my crotch. It was wet. But how was that possible? The dream wasn't even sexual. Just then, the earpiece went off.

I checked my pocket, put it on, and answered it. "This is Greg. What's up?" "Greg, this is Thomas. An oil tanker's lost control and it's heading toward the coast line." "That's terrible." "What's worse is that we think it's related to what happened at lunch today. Marcus is being followed by a Soulmon who has been giving him nothing but bad luck." "So?" " _So,_ Marcus is out there standing at the pier waiting to fight that tanker head on."

I facepalmed. "All right, I'm on it. What's the location?" "I'm sending you the coordinates now. Check your Digivice," Tom answered. I did check, and I got them. "It's a good thing we keep a cruiser here just in case. I'll meet you there. 10-4," I said, hanging up and getting up from the couch.

I checked on the table. No $20 bill, no signed picture of Kari. Oh well. "Veemon?" I called. He came rushing in. "So, how was your nap?" he asked. "Pretty surreal. You were in it, too. I'll explain it to you on the way. We've got a mission." "All right!"

We went to the garage and ran to the DATS Cruiser. I locked my iC into the driver and it uploaded the coordinates. On our way there, I explained my wet dream to him and urged him to keep it on the down low. He agreed. We drove on until we passed by Kristy and Agumon running toward the scene. I quickly parked the car and got out just in time to see Kristy trip and the others arrive.

"Marcus, no! Go on! Run! Please!" she cried, reaching out to her brother from the ground. "MARCUS!" I ran toward her, but Tom got there first. He got her attention and soon was kneeling beside her. "Marcus would never run. I suppose that's just the kind of guy he is, but you probably already knew that," he said with a wink. "But he'll... get hurt," she whimpered.

I got down by her side, too. "Kristy, we'd never let that happen to him," I tried to console her. And of course, there was Marcus at the edge of the pier with arms wide open as a giant tanker came closer and closer. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath. We helped Kristy up and then got to the scene with him.

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus called. Tom stood there with arms folded. "You're talking to a boat," he said. Marcus turned around. "Thomas! Kristy! Greg! What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself, as usual," I replied. Tom then turned to Marcus' sister. "Listen carefully, Kristy. You never actually put a curse on your brother. There's just no such thing as a curse, no matter how much Marcus might deserve to have one put on him. An invisible Digimon heard what you said and made your so-called curses come true," he explained.

She got it. "I see. The Digimon pulled pranks without being seen, so it looked like it happened by magic." "Exactly."

Marcus tried getting it himself. "So the Digimon did all that banana peel and street sign stuff? And also... **the tanker**!" We looked at it, and indeed it was coming closer.

Just then, Anya came by driving a speedboat. "Marcus! Thomas!" she called as she pulled up to us, "The tanker's captain sent a message that he can't get near the rudder. Something keeps getting in his way."

"I was expecting something like this. Soulmon must be on the ship guarding the rudder. Let's go," Tom directed, but Marcus grabbed the back of his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm going to get the Digimon, of course. Why?"

I didn't even bother asking questions. Veemon and I just boarded the ship. Marcus set one thing straight. "I told you, Thomas, this was _my_ fight. _Now_ let's go." Tom threw something toward me, and I caught it."An example of the magic we call science," he explained.

Much to my chagrin, Marcus and Agumon got on board as well. "Hold tight, we must hasten!" Anya said urgently as we sat down and started moving.

Minutes later, we arrived at the side of the ship. I took the wheel while Anya fired a gun with a grappling hook. It landed over the side of the tanker. We stopped the speedboat and climbed up the rope. "The control room should be... there!" Marcus exclaimed as he pointed it out. "Then we better move," I added.

The four of us ran toward the control room. When we got there, it looked like the ship's wheel was turning by itself. The captain and his first mate were next to each other, unconscious. Marcus came up with a theory. "Even if we can't see it, we can see what it's doing, and that'll tell us where it is." "Makes sense to me," I replied.

Agumon spotted the wheel, jumped toward it, and slashed away at the air. "Ha! Ha! Take that, you invisible ignoramus!" "Hold it! It still has a big advantage. It can still see _us_ coming and get out of the way." I pulled out what Tom had thrown to me, a can of spray paint.

"Hope they don't mind us vandalizing the place. We've got a mission," I declared as I started spraying. Soon, the Digimon became visible. It was a ghost wearing a wizard's hat! Marcus punched it through the window, igniting his DigiSoul.

The Soulmon grew to a much larger size. Veemon and I ran downstairs to face it head on. "I ain't afraid of no ghost! Fist Bump, up high!" I shouted. Veemon jumped up high, and I fistbumped him, igniting my DigiSoul. Then I unclipped my iC and got in position. "DigiSoul... _Charge!"_ I called as I put my hand on the sensor. The energy hit Veemon, and he used it to Digivolve. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

Seconds later, we were met by GeoGreymon. He roared and slowly stomped toward Soulmon. But the ghost was much faster and grabbed him with a giant hand. "Now, Veedramon!" I shouted. "Cutting Shoot!" Veedramon used his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind which cut off the hand. GeoGreymon then picked up the arm and threw Soulmon around and into the sky. "V-Nova Blast... MAX!" Veedramon concentrated his energy into a giant V-Nova Blast, which obliterated the giant ghost back into a DigiEgg.

"Yeah! Awesome!" I cheered. The ship stopped just inches in front of the shoreline before DATS headquarters.

A few minutes later, Marcus rushed down the stairs, and was he mad. "Hey you! You stole my thunder, you creep!" I just shook my head. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus... if our Digimon can work together, why can't we?" I asked.

GeoGreymon had to figure it out. "Huh? You mean I was actually working with- Why I oughta!" He angrily turned to Veedramon and looked like he was prepared to strike. Veedramon just let out a devilish grin. "Why should it matter to you, GeoGreymon? I cut off the hand, you swung him into the air, and I blasted him. The mission was a success."

We settled our differences and got off the ship to solid ground. Marcus apologized to his sister, and I met up with Tom. He didn't look too happy. "What's the matter, Tom, er, Thomas?" I asked. "I've been thinking..."

"About what?" another voice asked. I looked, and it was Commander Sampson. Tom answered, "Commander... I've just been thinking about how Soulmon did everything Kristy said to, but we have no idea why." "Hmm..." "And we don't know why Digimon commit so many crimes, or why they even come to this world in the first place. I wonder, if it has something to do with people's thoughts and feelings."

"Hmm... may I please say something?" I asked. Tom nodded, so I went on. "You told Gary and me that DigiSoul is human emotion given power." "Very good. However, that was just a theory. I've yet to develop it, but I believe it's correct. Simply look at the cases involving Neon and Harris. They were both ambitious, emotional. Driven."

"In Neon's case, you're right. But it wasn't Harris who made the deal with Togemon. It was his daughter, trying to protect him," I corrected him. Tom went on, "Nevertheless, my theory still stands. Digimon may be influenced by human emotions, or else, Digimon might influence human behavior. If there is such a link, it's vitally important for us to discover it so we can understand it." He turned toward Marcus and the others, who were playing around. "Yes, you may be right, Thomas," Sampson agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I based T.K.'s Biomerge initiation sequence off of the transformation sequence from _Tensou Sentai Goseiger_ , currently known in the United States as _Power Rangers Megaforce._ You may not know this, but _Goseiger_ had an angelic motif. Since Patamon's Digivolutionary line is based on angels, I figured this was a perfect fit.

Before Greg gains the powers of the Crest of Hope, he references Episode 147 ["Legend of the Dragons"] of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (from Season 4, my favorite season). In this episode, Yugi and Yami/Atem are transported to the realm of Duel Monsters and pull out a sword from what appears to be an ice sculpture of a dragon. This dragon, named Timaeus, turns out to be real. So, our heroes bond with it. They gain power and a new weapon in the war against Dartz. I thought that scene was just so cool, so I attempted to replicate it. Oh, and also in the episode, Yugi wakes up after what appears to be a power overload. I like to think it was a wet dream, too.


	14. Chapter 12: Nothing Left to Lose

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 12: Nothing Left to Lose

* * *

Greg

Thanksgiving 2009 went off without a hitch. Gary and I got time off of work. Tom and Gaomon flew out with us on his jet back to Atlanta and had Thanksgiving dinner with us. He seemed to be overwhelmed by all of my extended family. Of course, he had had experience with the Damon family, so this should've been nothing. We had to get a lot of tables and chairs out, but it was a great time. "So, Thomas, how were you able to fly out here? Do they pay you a lot at this organization?" Dad asked. "Um, no. I'm already financially well off. My family is part of the Austrian aristocracy. The Norsteins do have a side business in real estate," Tom explained. "Oh really? Real estate, huh. Do you have any buildings here in the States?" "No, not yet. We are thinking of working on rebuilding the Twin Towers though."

"Too soon! Too soon!" my aunts called. Aunt Beth went first. "Have you no reverence for the dead?" "Uh... of course I do." "Then why are you building on sacred ground? Some of our family worked in that building when it crashed," Aunt Maggie continued.

"Who?" I asked. "Your cousin Roger, of course," Aunt Beth said. "Oh... I never did like him that much anyway, but I'm sorry to hear that he died." Tom quickly tried to save face by going back to his turkey.

Meanwhile, my grandmother gave Gaomon a hard time. "No boxing gloves at the dinner table!" she chided. She even tried taking them off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gaomon warned, showing his teeth. She backed off. We spent the weekend over there, then came back on Monday. That break was just what I needed.

November quickly changed to December, and Tom received some bad news. One morning at breakfast, we found out what it was. "I've just read on the internet that Eric Woolfson passed away," he reported. We'd heard enough of his CD collection to know who he was. "Awww, I'm sorry to hear that, Tom," I said. "I've been asked to attend the funeral. You see, Eric and I began an e-mail correspondence many years ago. He was a true mastermind, just as I am."

"Oh brother," Tentomon said, rolling his eyes. "Hmmph, then I guess you're not interested in going," he presumed.

"But how are you going to convince Sampson to let you go? We just took Thanksgiving off," I argued. "I've got a cover. I'll tell the commander I'm taking some time off to research my theory on human emotion, which I am planning on doing. Besides, you might actually get a case while I'm gone."

"So this means I'm not invited?" I asked. "Nope, just made up my mind. It'll be Gary, myself, and our Digimon. You get the whole mansion to yourself." My eyes lit up as I shook his hand. "Well, have a nice trip. I'll even help you pack!" I enthusiastically said, looking for the luggage.

* * *

Thomas

After work that night, I stayed late and had a chat with Commander Sampson. "So Thomas, you're requesting time off to further investigate this theory of yours?" Sampson asked. "Yes, sir. In addition, I'm planning on attending the funeral of a dear friend in England, then going to M.I.T. for my research." "Oh yes, I read about it online. My condolences. What do you hope to find?" "Proof, sir. I don't have any yet." "All right... Investigate."

* * *

Greg

That night, Tom and Gary left with their Digimon, leaving Veemon and me alone in the mansion. I was given explicit instructions not to throw any wild parties and not to use Tom's beloved Porsche. Of course, he didn't say anything about me not using his stereo. Unfortunately, the Norstein family collection of music didn't include any Bob Seger albums and I didn't have any pink dress shirts I felt comfortable parading around in without trousers. So, that idea was quickly nixed. It was nice not having to share the bathroom with Gary.

The next day, Sampson informed everyone about Tom's departure. "Time off in America?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "Hey Boss, what is America?" Agumon asked.

I laughed. "Well, Agumon, America is the country I'm from. It means many things to many people. For some, it's the land of opportunity," I explained. "For others, like me, it means absolutely nothing," Anya answered. I shook my head. "Anya, the Cold War's been over for years."

"So what? Why does _he_ get a vacation?" Marcus interrupted. "Comrade, he's on an investigation," Anya answered.

"So there's no need for your frustration," I added, chuckling. Marcus didn't like that.

"I wanted to go too. I heard the West Coast of America is all warm and sunny," Lalamon said cheerfully. "We've got some of that on the East Coast too, mostly in Florida," I added.

"What's Florida? Can you _eat_ it?" Agumon asked. "Is that all you think about!?" Marcus angrily inquired.

I decided to change the subject. "So, it looks like I'm getting the whole mansion to myself." That got Marcus excited. "Really? Hot damn! That's awesome, man. We're gonna throw the biggest bash this town has ever seen!" He got real up close and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to envision it all. "I can see it now..."

* * *

["I Hate Myself for Loving You"

Written by Desmond Child and Joan Jett

Performed by Marcus Damon and the Dinos [Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn), Agumon (Brian Beacock), Quinton Flynn ( Quinton Flynn), Jonny Quest Lookalike (Quinton Flynn), Yumichika Ayagesawa Lookalike (Brian Beacock)]

Backing Vocals by Frank Carillo, Louie Merlino, Quinton Flynn, Brian Beacock]

 _This song is a request from yamatomattkamiya. At the Norstein mansion, Agumon uses his Pepper Breath attack to create a hole in the front door. After it's cooled down, Marcus puts his arm through the hole and uses it to unlock the door. He opens the door, then pulls his hand out and kicks open the other one. His assembled group, including a Jonny Quest lookalike, Yumichika Ayagesawa from Bleach, and Quinton Flynn himself walk in and set up their instruments right in the living room. Q, as Mr. Flynn prefers to be known, also starts spamming the social media with announcements for a big party at the Norstein place. People start crowding in._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **Midnight, gettin' uptight, where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you  
Hey Jaq, it's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown  
I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away**_

 _As the group enters the chorus, a large crowd is already gathered, and they just make themselves at home. We see the band perform. Q is on drums, the Quest lookalike is on keyboards, Agumon is on tambourine, Yumichika is on guitar, and Marcus is lead singer. Veemon has to fill in at the last minute on bass._

 _Marcus/Band:_

 _ **I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
That's why I hate myself for loving you  
Ow! Uh **_

_Greg and Chef Simon struggle to keep up with the endless demands for food._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **Daylight, spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do  
I'm over being angry 'bout the hell you put me through  
Hey, girl, bet you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see you begging, I'll say "forget it" just for spite  
I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart and you took my pride away **__  
_

_Meanwhile, some of Marcus' more unsavory friends show up and trash the mansion._

 _Marcus/Band:_

 _ **I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you  
**_

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
That's why I hate myself for loving you**_

 _ **Ow! Uh**_

 _Now, Marcus is known as a brawler. So, some of his foes have decided to gather for revenge. They walk in and trash the place even more, scaring away people. However, the show must go on. Everyone is prepared to fight, and they do. The guests eat all of the food and trash the house._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart and you took my pride away  
**_

 _Marcus/Band:_ _ **  
I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
That's why I hate myself for loving you  
**_

 _Marcus/Band:_ _ **  
I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
That's why I hate myself for loving you  
**_

 _Marcus/Band:_ _ **  
I hate myself (**_ _Marcus:_ _ **Ow! Huh!) for loving you  
I hate myself (**_ _Marcus:_ _ **Ow! Huh!) for loving you  
I hate myself (**_ _Marcus:_ _ **Ow! Ow! Ow!) for loving you  
I hate myself**_

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
I hate myself for loving you**_

 _Marcus finishes the song by smashing Veemon's bass guitar into a lead brawler's head._

* * *

Greg

I laid down the law. "Uh... no. Absolutely not." "Aww, come on, you don't have any idea of what this could lead to." "I know _exactly_ what it could lead to, Marcus. That's why you can forget it." Marcus walked away, dejected, kicking the dust.

Thankfully, Miki and Megumi came in with a box. "Speaking of food, here's something to snack on. It's a famous sweet treat we brought back from Kyoto, when we were there on our last mission," Megumi said. "I didn't even know you two went on missions. I thought you just operated the computers," I answered surprisingly.

Miki rolled her eyes and continued. "They're called manju and they're great!" "Ah, yummy! Steamed sweet buns!" Anya cheered. "They're really hard to get," Miki went on as she opened the box. Unfortunately, she noticed something. "Oh no, it's empty!"

"Oh, yeah, I already ate those things," Agumon said, as if nothing was wrong. Megumi slowly and deviously turned around. "You **what!?"** "They were tasty, but a little too small if you ask me." Despair fell on Miki's face. "I don't believe this."

"Hey, just think of it this way. If Agumon hadn't gotten to them, Veemon and I would've," I said.

Suddenly, Megumi's face became sunshine and rainbows. "Agumon, sweetie, come with me for a sec, would ya?" she sweetly asked. Agumon followed. "Sure. Are you gonna give me something else to eat?"

Then, they let him have it. "You pig!" Miki started. Megumi followed with, "I'll never forgive you for eating them all!" "Now say you're sorry!" "And make us believe it!"

Agumon had only one answer. "The sins of the employee are the sins of the boss. Ya hear that, Boss? You're gonna have to take responsibility!" A look came over Marcus' face. "Huh? Why me?"

That was good enough for them. "So, time to settle your debt. You owe us one box of manju," Miki decided. "Sorry, Boss," Agumon quickly apologized.

Anya chuckled. "Well, you wanted to be boss," she laughed. "Fine, if that's what you want. Have you heard of Shiratori's Bakery?" Marcus asked.

Miki's eyes lit up. "The one with the huge line?" Megumi gushed, "There's usually a 4-hour wait. Their manju's famous!" "My friend's father owns the place," Marcus bragged, "I'll bring back the best manju in the world!" "You better, or else they'll kill you," I added enthusiastically.

After Marcus left, Miki and Megumi came to me with a proposition for the talent show coming up just before Christmas. Those in the competition would be trying for the top prize of ¥25,000 (or about $263.05). The Miniskirt Police won the last two years straight, but this time, they needed an edge. "OK, so I've just seen this _amazing_ video on YouTube from a Eurovision contest," Megumi explained. They showed me a 1983 performance from Sweet Dreams, the team representing the U.K. that year. "All right. But why do you need me?" I asked. "Because we can't get Thomas, and you're the next best thing," Miki said. "I am?"

"Yeah. With you on our team, we're sure to win!" Megumi added. "But what's to stop me from declining your offer and entering myself, possibly winning the whole thing?" "Are you that good?" "I'm better than I would be with both of you."

Miki firmly placed the lyric sheet in my hand. "Read these over. I think you'll like it," she said. Then, the two walked away. I read some of the lyrics over. "Hmm... 'I'm never givin' up, not givin' in/If there's the slightest chance that I could win/The battle may be lost, but I can win the war.' Interesting."

I played out the scene in my head.

* * *

["I'm Never Giving Up"

Written by Ron Roker, Stephan Genovese, Jan Pulsford, and Phil Wigger

Performed by Captain Freedom and the Miniskirt Police (Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz], Miki Kurosaki [Kate Higgins], Megumi Shirakawa [Stephanie Sheh])]

 _We head to the Taichi Yagami_ _Auditorium inside the DATS base, set up like a typical concert forum. The band starts up as Megumi lets out three gentle "aaaaahs". The lights come on, and we find Greg, Miki, and Megumi, sitting on stools. Greg is dressed as Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America, minus shield, while Miki and Megumi are in more formal versions of their usual DATS uniforms._

 _Greg:_

 _ **I don't believe in idle gossip**_

 _Miki:_

 _ **The jealous mind can be unfair**_

 _Megumi:_

 _ **I hear them make their accusations**_

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **But baby, come what may**_

 _ **No matter what the people say**_

 _The three of them stand up on the footrests of the stools and start moving around slightly. By the time they reach the line, "but I can win the war", they raise their free fists up in the air._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **I'm never givin' up, not givin' in**_

 _ **If there's the slightest chance that I could win**_

 _ **The battle may be lost, but I can win the war**_

 _ **And get your lovin' back the way it was before**_

 _They get off their stools and stand behind them, initially with their backs turned and one hand behind said back, but then turning back._

 _Greg/Megumi:_

 _ **At times it's hard to see the changes**_

 _Miki:_

 _ **Or read the writing on the wall**_

 _Megumi stoops down and shows a bit of thigh._

 _Megumi:_

 _ **We may become the best of strangers**_

 _She gets back up and all three of them stand to the side of their stools, lean forward and swing their hips._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **But I'll keep holding on**_

 _ **Until I know my chance has gone**_

 _The three of them move in front of the stools and do some of the whitest dancing known to man. I mean, Eurovision-level white. Again, by the time they reach the line, "but I can win the war", they raise their free fists up in the air._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **I'm never givin' up, not givin' in**_

 _ **If there's the slightest chance that I could win**_

 _ **The battle may be lost, but I can win the war**_

 _ **And get your lovin' back the way it was before**_

 _They move back to the stools and walk around them._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Never givin' up, I'm never givin' up**_

 _ **Ahh, ahhh... WHOO!**_

 _They go back to sitting on the stools, with Greg sitting between the two girls. Greg clearly favors Miki instead of Megumi in this chorus. They start to slowly stand..._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **I'm never givin' up, not givin' in**_

 _ **If there's the slightest chance that I could win**_

 _ **The battle may be lost, but I can win the war**_

 _ **And get your lovin' back the way it was**_

 _and slide off them at one point to signify a key change in the melody. Greg kicks his stool away. The three are back to Eurovision-level-white dancing._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **I'm never givin' up, not givin' in**_

 _ **If there's the slightest chance that I could win**_

 _ **The battle may be lost, but I can win the war**_

 _ **And get your lovin' back the way it was before**_

 _The group moves back to the stools and dances around them._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Never givin' up,**_

 _ **(**_ _Greg/Miki: (prerecorded)_ _ **I'm allowed to...)**_

 _ **Never givin' up,**_

 _ **(**_ _Greg/Miki: (prerecorded)_ _ **all I want to...)**_

 _ **Never givin' up,**_

 _ **(**_ _Greg/Miki: (prerecorded)_ _ **need your lovin')**_

 _ **I'm never never givin'... never never givin'... never givin'**_

 _They end with a little side shimmy and a raised fist to the sky._

 _Greg/Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Up!**_

 _And the crowd bursts into cheering._

* * *

Greg

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh... maybe the dance steps could be changed. A lot.

* * *

Marcus

Great. Just great. They sent me to buy manju just because Agumon ate it all. Sometimes I wonder why I keep him around. I'm just glad I got Connor Shiratori in my back pocket. He tutored me in math and we became friends. The guy's a genius, plus his folks make the best manju in the country. "This should be a piece of cake, er, manju," I thought to myself. "Do we really have to wait 4 hours?" Agumon asked from his Digivice. "Waiting is for suckers, I _know_ the guy! He'll make me as many as I want whenever I want!"

I got closer. "Hey, there's old man Shiratori now," I said.

I could overhear what was going on, and it didn't sound good. From a distance, I could see a bruiser grab Old Man Shiratori by the shirt. "Wait... please stop," the old man pleaded. "You got Danny's money then?" the bruiser asked. I got closer and sneaked up on them, preparing to strike. "No, I told you I don't."

Beside the bruiser was this older man with glasses and a cheap suit. I assumed he was Danny. "Too bad. Look, Shiratori, if you don't pay up, either you're gonna get hurt or I'm gonna take your bakery!" Old Man Shiratori was groveling. "...Eh, gimme one week, or even 3 days, I promise I'll pay." "And if ya still don't have the cash?" "Then I guess I'll find out how tough a guy you are." "You'll find out now!" He swung his fist up, but I grabbed his wrist from behind him.

"Hold it!" I called. He turned his head. "Huh?" "You know where I can find a good manju bakery around here?" I asked. "Get outta here, you little..." Then, I pulled off one of my best judo moves, using his weight against him and throwing him to the ground on his back. If you're gonna be the Ultimate Fighter, you gotta know all the fighting styles there are. I may not be a freakin' genius like Nerdstein, but at least I'm a human weapon. "Now get lost! You're making the manju lose their taste!" I barked. I turned toward the pipsqueak collector and growled. He got the message. "I won't forget this! Let's get outta here!" And the two ran off.

Just then, somebody else came running in, somebody my age. It was Connor. "Dad, are you OK?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks to this brave young man here."

I put my hand behind my head. "Ah, they were just a buncha troublemakers," I said.

"Marcus?" Connor asked. "What do you mean? You know him?" his dad asked. "Yeah. He's my friend. Hey, man. Long time, no see." I made my request. "Yo. Connor, I have a big favor to ask. I came here to buy some of Japan's best manju."

Unfortunately for me, Shiratori's Bakery was closed down. Connor explained the whole thing to me. His mom got sick and so he closed it down for 2 weeks, which became 2 months. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that if you close down a store long enough, people stop showing up. So, Old Man Shiratori stopped making manju and borrowed some money from some thugs to pay for his wife's medical bills. "But the bakery was making money," I argued to Connor. "Dad didn't want to be away from Mom that long. So we borrowed some money from some thugs and if he can't pay it back, we're gonna lose the bakery." "Or worse. Too bad, because I knew how much he enjoyed making manju."

"Look, Boss. We can't go back to DATS without that manju!" Agumon interrupted. That made Connor freak out a bit. "Huh?!" "That's my... ringtone," I lied, hiding my Digivice out of his sight.

I changed the subject. "I've gotta do something to inspire your old man to start making his famous manju again and fast!" "But how?" Connor asked. "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me, the great Marcus Damon."

* * *

Greg

"How long do we have to wait for the Shiratori manju?" Megumi asked impatiently. "I'm gonna really let Marcus have it when he gets back," Miki fumed at her computer. Just then, Megumi noticed something. "Hey... there's a faint signal at Sector C9. What could it be?" "And now it's gone. Do you think it was a Digimon?" "I don't know. Could be static. Wait, isn't Sector C where the Shiratori bakery is located?"

"You know, you could be picking up Agumon," I reminded them. "No, that's not possible. We've already identified and recognized his signal. This is a new one," Miki said.

Anya and Lalamon walked along the catwalk and leaned over. "Has Marcus brought back the manju yet?" the girl asked. "No, and I've been craving it ever since he left," Miki replied. "It's best to lay off the sweets anyway." "You think I'm fat!?"

That put her in a compromising position. This was the time to get out. "On second thought, I think I'll investigate Sector C9," Anya said, trying to save face. "I don't think so, Miki. You look fine to me, unless all that weight is going somewhere I don't know about," I said. "Come _on,_ Greg!" Anya grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along. "If you see Marcus, drag him back here!" Miki called on our way out.

We arrived at the coordinates Megumi had downloaded to our iCs. Anya got out first. "Have you gotten the manju yet? Miki looks ready to tear you up limb from limb," she said. I got out as well.

"Perfect timing," Marcus said with a smile. "Perfect timing for what? Tell me what you're up to," I ordered. "Who, me?" "Yeah, you." "Never mind, get in the car." Marcus' voice was calmer and much smoother than usual. He had also slipped into the front seat. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

So, I crawled over him to get into the back. "You better be taking us to a drive-thru bakery," Anya warned. "Go on, and leave everything to me," Marcus answered as we drove off. "That's what we're afraid of," I said.

We tracked down a certain car, and that led us to a racetrack. We went up to a higher observations deck overlooking the horses. "I know you want to find your friend's father, but why would he come to the track?" Anya asked Marcus. "Because this is where we found old man Shiratori's car parked," he answered. "That doesn't make sense to me, but that's pretty much par for the course with you, Marcus," I mused.

So, I watched the races. Just then, my iC beeped. "Greg! I'm picking up some Digimon signals," Veemon reported. I unclipped it and stared at it. "Really? Where?" I asked. "It's hard to say, there are so many people."

Anya's iC beeped as well. "The signals are getting stronger. 3 different ones," Lalamon said. "Keep your eyes open," Anya suggested.

All of a sudden, one of the horses started sprinting faster than the others. The results came up on the board, 5-6-8. Everyone started throwing down their tickets on the ground. " **Everybody** lost?" Marcus asked in shock. "Heh, that's what happens at the races," I answered.

"Oh no, the signal is gone!" Lalamon gasped. Anya thought it out. "Hmm... curiouser and curiouser. Marcus, Greg, we must return to HQ and figure this out," Anya said.

But Marcus had different ideas. "I can't leave now. I promised Connor. I told him I would help his father, and besides I can't come back without any manju," he argued. "Who cares about the manju? There's a Digimon on the loose!" Anya shot back. "My word is my bond," Marcus insisted. "And you sound like Thomas, boss," Agumon cheered. We decided to leave him and his word to bond.

* * *

Thomas

The funeral was lovely. All the original members of The Alan Parsons Project were there, and we even had a memorial concert during the reception. We sat there at our table, talking. After the last song, Alan himself came up to the front mic. "All right, all right. Now this has been a lovely funeral, but there is one song that has yet to be played. I'm looking for a true fan, now. Who knows 'No Answers Only Questions'?"

Gary nudged me. "You know that one," he whispered. "But that doesn't mean I'm going up there, I couldn't," I argued. "Go on, sir. Kill it," Gaomon encouraged me. So, I reluctantly stood up and walked up on stage.

"And what's your name, sir?" Alan asked me. "Thomas H. Norstein. I started an e-mail correspondence with Eric years ago." "Ah yes, splendid. Do you know 'No Answers Only Questions'?" "Of course I do." "Do you know how to play the guitar?" "Well why would I? You have Ian over there," I said. Everyone laughed. "Oh yes, yes we do. All right. Well, this is your opportunity. Would you like a chance to perform it?" "I guess." "All right. Cue him up, Ian." He did, and soon the only sounds that could be heard were my voice and Ian Bairnson on acoustic guitar.

* * *

["No Answers Only Questions"

Music & Lyrics by Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Alan Parsons Project

Lead Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _(guitar introduction)_

 _We look at the performance as Thomas stands there, singing, channeling his best Eric Woolfson, while maintaining his originality. On the screen behind him, we find pictures of Eric Woolfson at his best. As we look around, there's not a dry eye in the house._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Some of us laugh,  
Some of us cry,  
Some of us lay back, watch the world go by.  
Some of us fear,  
Some of us hate,  
Some of us won't wake up 'till it's too late.**_

 ** _The distance between us is a mystery to us all,_**  
 ** _The difference between us is so small!_**

 ** _There are no answers, only questions_**  
 ** _And we're all strangers to the truth_**  
 ** _But in my mind's eye_**  
 ** _I have found the reason why_**  
 ** _And I carry the burden of the proof._**

 ** _Why do we fight?_**  
 ** _Why do we fall?_**  
 ** _Why do we stand there, backs against the wall?_**  
 ** _Why don't we change?_**  
 ** _Why don't we try?_**  
 ** _Why don't we turn 'round, help the other guy?_**

 ** _The distance between us is a mystery to us all,_**  
 ** _The difference between us is so small_**

 ** _There are no answers, only questions_**  
 ** _And we're all strangers to the truth_**  
 ** _But in my mind's eye_**  
 ** _I have found the reason why_**  
 ** _And I carry the burden of the proof_**  
 ** _And I carry the burden of the proof._**

* * *

Thomas

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Nobody cheered, they were too busy remembering Eric's legacy. After the reception, Alan came up to me. "You know, I really like how that came out. You did very well. I'd actually like to have you record on one of my upcoming albums," he said. I was surprised to hear that. "Well, thank you sir, but I've got a project of my own at M.I.T. I'm glad you like it though, and I'm flattered to hear that you like my singing voice." "Any time, Thomas. By the way, what's your project on?" "Human emotion." Alan's eyes lit up. "Say, I think I've done an album on everything except human emotion. You've given me a brilliant idea for another album." "But who's going to write your material now that Eric's dead?" I asked. "Hmm... good thinking. I'll ask the group." He pulled out a business card from his suit pocket and gave it to me. Then he walked back toward the group. "Oi! We've got another album!" His voice trailed off as he walked away, but I'm sure I heard audible groans.

A few hours later, we arrived at M.I.T. in order to set up the experiment. Everything had to be set up just right.

* * *

Greg

Back at HQ, we reported our findings to Commander Sampson. "No signs of Digimon found anywhere," Miki reported. "Yet, Lalamon detected signs of 3 Digimon at the racetrack before they suddenly disappeared," Megumi went on. The Miniskirt Police was even more balanced than Fox News. "They must be hiding," Anya concluded. "What if they're not hiding in the human world? What if they can come and go between here and the Digital World whenever they want?" Lalamon asked. "Good theory," I said. "If that's true, then there's a DigiGate we don't know about," Kudamon said. "Anya, go back to the original location where you picked up that faint signal," Sampson commanded. "Yes sir!"

A few days went by. I invited Miki and Megumi over to the mansion so we could discuss our act for the talent show. I cooked dinner with help from Simon the chef, and then we went to work after dessert. Miki came up with the choreography. I thought this whole thing was smacking of _Glee._ Veemon and I watched a few episodes of it. We liked the music, but hated the sex. So, we waited until the songs were available on YouTube. As for "I'm Never Giving Up", I really agreed with the lyrics and the message, especially in the chorus. But I also wrote down the steps so I could teach Tom.

I was just about to finish copying the last step when my earpiece rang. "One minute, ladies. Yeah, keep going. Five, six, seven, eight," I said, excusing myself.

I put it on and answered it in the kitchen. "Gregory Thomas H. Logan speaking." "Ha ha, very funny. This is Marcus, and I'm here with Connor at his place." "You've been spending a lot of time there." "I know. Listen, we've got a problem here. You know that manju Miki's been craving?" "Yeah?" "Well, she's not gonna get it. Old man Shiratori's given up the manju business, he's all into the horses now. Even pulled up in a sports car and tried giving Connor some cash." "Did he offer you any?" "Yeah, but I didn't take it. Didn't want Connor to get the wrong idea. Anyways, the thugs and the medical bills are paid off, but he's worried. You think you can show up at the bakery? I think there's something funny going on." Ah, so now he was asking _me_ for help. "I don't know, Marcus. I got the Miniskirt Police dancing in the living room. It's almost like a double date, except there's two of them and one of me!" "Sweet! But you gotta put your priorities in order. Besides, they'll understand." "All right. I'll be there as soon as I can. There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun. See you in a few."

I hung up my earpiece and went back into the living room. "That was Marcus. He thinks there's something weird going down at the bakery. Veemon and I are gonna investigate. Want to come?" "Hmm... we better be heading back to the base," Megumi said. "Yeah, thanks for dinner. We've had a great time," Miki added. I checked my belt to see if my iC was still clipped on. It was.

I made it to the garage and into the cruiser. Then I sped off towards the bakery and got back on the earpiece with Marcus. I asked him, "Hey, so when I go in there, do you want me to announce who I am?" "Huh?" he asked. "You know, 'Digimon Data Squad, you're under arrest'?" "Not yet. I wanna make sure." "OK."

I didn't arrive a moment too soon, because I saw a giant demon-like Digimon surrounded by three tiny devilish Digimon. I parked the car, got out, and looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Vilemon, a Champion-level Evil Digimon. A coward that torments the weak with pricks, without getting into direct combat.' All right, that should be easy. Now the small ones, I think I know. Those are... aha! DemiDevimon. All right. You ready for this, Veemon?" "I was born ready!" Veemon cheered. I smiled. "That's good enough for me. Let's go!"

I met up with Marcus who was busy protecting who I assumed were Connor and his father. "Told ya I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun," I said. We got in position, turning the lenses away from us. "Agumon/Veemon! _Realize now!"_

Within seconds, both Digimon were out and ready for battle. "It's fightin' time, boss!" "Time to rock and roll!"

"Two talking lizards?" Mr. Shiratori asked in confusion.

* * *

Henry

Hello. I'm still here. I've been on a few missions since I joined DATS. In fact, I was one of their top field agents until Thomas joined. I had a lot of responsibility, and I still do. Any time Miki or Megumi can't make it to the computers, you'll find me there. I'm just doing whatever I can to help, since I've been forced to join this organization. Like Greg, I found it hard to go all the way back to the beginning in terms of power levels. Before I got my new Digivice, Terriermon and I could go to Mega together like it was nothing. But now... well, I'm getting ahead of myself.

That night, it was Suzie and me working the sub shift for the Miniskirt Police. "Strong Digimon signals detected in Sector C," I reported. Suzie was on it. "I'm processing the data right now. It's Vilemon and DemiDevimon!" she added. "Commander, Marcus and Greg are there now," I went on. "Vilemon is too strong for either one of them. He could overpower them and take control of their minds. Send Anya the coordinates stat!" Sampson directed. "Roger that, sir!" Suzie replied quickly. She sent the coordinates. "I don't know about Marcus, sir, but I personally fought with Greg-" I started. "We know," Kudamon interrupted.

* * *

Anya

I was working the night watch, and I received a call from Suzie. So, I quickly made my way to the location. "I've just arrived at the location, Suzie," I reported. Then, Lalamon and I stepped out of the car and looked to see what was going on. The monster, Vilemon, was destroying property and causing fires. "Oh no, this is the worst!" I moaned.

* * *

Greg

Some people are so far deep into a spell that they're oblivious to a situation. Mr. Shiratori was one of those people. As he saw his money being burned and smashed, he desperately tried to pick it up.

"My money! You're destroying my money!" he angrily yelled. Connor tried getting him away from the loose cash, but it was no good. Agumon fired a Pepper Breath at Vilemon, who deflected it with his hand.

"A breath mint could stop you!" Vilemon taunted. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try to stop this! Vee Punch!" Veemon started running, swinging both of his arms in circles. He jumped up and struck Vilemon, but it didn't do much damage. Well, not as much as I wanted it to. While Agumon continued his Pepper Breaths, Marcus got the father and son out of the way. At least he was responsible about that. Meanwhile, I tried looking for somewhere to attack. Then, Agumon got forced to the ground. Marcus started running toward him, but he was grabbed by Vilemon and picked up. He got him in a pretty good position too. He couldn't use his fists. "Let go of me!" Marcus loudly growled. "I'll feed off your anger!" Vilemon proclaimed.

It didn't look good for him, but thankfully, Lalamon flew in. "Seed Blast!" She fired a round of seeds from her mouth at Vilemon, eventually forcing him to let Marcus go. He landed on his feet.

If Lalamon was there, Anya couldn't be too far behind, and she wasn't either. "Marcus! Are you OK?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks for the hand." I looked over there quickly, and was glad to see everything was OK on that end.

Then, I turned back to Veemon, who unbeknownst to me, was also on the ground. I helped him up. "Are you OK?" "Yeah, but we gotta Digivolve now!" "Right." I pulled out my iC and got in position, thrusting my free hand to the side and igniting my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... _charge!"_ I called as I slammed my hand on the sensor. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

The two went toe to toe. "Cleave him to the brisket, Veedramon!" I coached. "Huh?" "Get him!" "Oh!" So, he went back to work.

In the meantime, DemiDevimon fired some more Demi Darts. We dodged them like crazy, but Marcus used the momentum to climb up to the roof and punch Vilemon in the face, igniting his DigiSoul. He landed back on his feet and looked to me. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" he asked. "Is that a challenge?" I inquired.

Marcus nodded his head and looked to Agumon. "Ready, Agumon?" "Ready, Boss!" He took out his iC and got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

Soon, the large dinosaur Digimon was at the same level with the demon Digimon. "How did you get so huge?" Vilemon asked. "It ain't vitamins, pal!" "You're getting smart with me, huh? How about a daily dose of this?" And he charged up an attack, but Veedramon tackled into him from the side and started punching away.

"Atta boy!" I cheered. GeoGreymon charged up his faceplate. "Mega Burst!" Then he fired a stream of fire as soon as Veedramon got out of the way. The fire hit him and destroyed him. The DemiDevimon looked on in shock, but my partner dealt with them himself. "Cutting Shoot!" Veedramon's multiple flying blades of wind converted those little devils back into DigiEggs.

Anya caught one, Lalamon caught one, and I caught one. "They're so cute when they're young," Lalamon said facetiously. "That guy had it coming. He should know better not to mess with _my_ friends," Marcus added.

Meanwhile, I went to check up on the father and son. "Who cares if we don't get rich? We can reopen the bakery and be a family again," Connor said, trying to comfort his dad. "The bakery..." "We can be side by side working together to make your famous manju. Dad, I've watched you make it. I know how. I wanna be as great as you!" Mr. Shiratori got up and finally began to see the light. "Connor..." "Forget money. Dad... we have everything we need right here." "I'm so proud of you, son." The two of them embraced. I smiled as I looked on. It was a nice heartwarming moment.

A few days later, Tom and Gary came back. It was just in time because Marcus finally brought back that manju. They were kinda small, but delicious. "Commander, I think I may have figured out something pretty important," Marcus said. "What?" "The Digimon are somehow mentally connected to the people they hook onto, and they feed off their greed and anger." Then, the door opened.

"That's just part of it," Tom said as he and Gaomon walked in and approached Sampson's desk. "Did ya bring a gift back?" Agumon asked. "Marcus is on the right track, sir, but I've made a breakthrough that will change the way we look at the Digital World forever," Tom went on. Sampson's mouth dropped a little.

Tom continued, "I recommend you declare a security alert of the highest level." We all gasped. "Whatever for?" I asked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The reference to the Bob Seger album and the pink dress shirt comes from the 1983 movie _Risky Business_ , where Tom Cruise's character gets drunk and dances around in a pink dress shirt and his briefs to "Old Time Rock and Roll". Believe me, it's famous, but disturbing. I've seen it.

In addition, the members of The Alan Parsons Project in this fanfiction are fictionalized versions of themselves. Eric Woolfson did die on December 2, 2009; but we have no idea what happened at his funeral.


	15. Chapter 13: Kristy Gets the Bird

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 13: Kristy Gets the Bird

* * *

Greg

"Commander, after investigating the recent Digimon crimes, I've made a very important discovery," Tom began. "What?" Sampson asked. "Well, I'll have to load up this PowerPoint in order to show you the details." Tom held up a flash drive, to which the commander allowed him to plug it into the computer.

Seconds later, he began his presentation. He even labeled it. "We all know the key emotions that can cause some people to give into evil. These negative emotions are anger, desire, gluttony, laziness, envy, greed, and pride. While I was busy studying abnormal psychology with Dr. Stimson, it all became clear to me. All the Digimon that have appeared in our world acted the way they did because they were feeding off the emotional energy of the people around them." I thought about it. "The seven deadly sins," I realized. "Exactly." "Hmm... in a way, it makes sense. Our Digimon respond to the positive emotional energy we release through our DigiSoul." "Mmm hmm."

"So has your research revealed why Digimon are appearing more frequently these days?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I believe so," Tom replied. He went to the next slide. "These are diagrams of the energy levels of the dimensional walls between the Digital World and our world. One from 7 years ago, and one from today."

I stopped the presentation. "Wait a minute, Tom! I gotta get Henry. He'll love this!" I rushed off to find Henry. He'd been doing research on this for a long time.

I ran to his cubicle one floor up. He was busy with Terriermon practicing his Tai Chi. "Hey Henry! Norstein's doing a presentation... on the dimensional walls... between our world and the Digital World," I panted. "Really? That sounds cool. Come on, Terriermon!" Henry called. Terriermon jumped up on his shoulder and we started running back.

By the time we got back into the war room, everyone else was running out. "Did we miss it?" "No, there's a Digimon signal in Sector D," Anya said. "Oh yeah! We made it just in time for a case!" I cheered. We made our way to the garage and then high-tailed it in a convoy to Point D-101, which looked awfully familiar. "Hey look, guys. It's Marcus' house," I said.

Marcus freaked out and dashed out of the car, fumbling for his house key. He unlocked the door and bolted inside. "Are you OK?" he urgently asked. We opened the door wider to see Kristy sipping on some juice and Sarah holding a large DigiEgg. Kristy stared at her brother point blank. "What's your deal?" she asked. "Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

Marcus had a question of his own. "Uh, Mom... where'd you get that egg?" "Which egg? Oh, this. Well, earlier when I was bringing in the laundry, this came floating down out of the sky. I thought it was weird, but I thought I could use it to make Agumon some fried eggs." The two of them chuckled, but the rest of us were concerned. Tom quickly contacted HQ. We all listened in, and Sarah even offered us some juice.

"Lalamon, how does it sound?" Anya asked with her straw in between her teeth. Lalamon was listening to the inside of the egg with a stethoscope. "Good," her partner answered.

Minutes later, there was quite a crowd in the Damon house. Six Digimon and eight humans all sitting and standing around an egg wearing house slippers. "According to Commander Sampson, there have only been four Digimon that have appeared in our world as DigiEggs, and this latest one makes it five of them," Anya reported. "Those four were, in order; Gaomon, the two PawnChessmon, and Agumon," Tom continued.

"I'm not number one?" Agumon asked in surprise. "You always think you're number one," Terriermon quipped.

He and Veemon fistbumped, and Anya continued. "These Digimon need a human partner with Digimon Natural Ability, more colloquially and popularly known as DigiSoul, compatible with their frequency. Although technically, the two terms are interchangeable. I myself prefer 'DigiSoul Charge' rather than 'DNA Charge', because it's not my DNA that's being used in Digivolving my partner. However, I digress."

She stroked Lalamon on the head, and Tom took up where she left off. "That's why DATS recruited Anya and me because we're compatible with our Digimon, obviously." "And they enlisted Gary, Henry, and me because we had Digimon before the organization began," I added. Anya attempted to wrap things up. "Anyway, we better get this egg back to headquarters... huh?"

The egg wasn't on the table anymore, it was right beside it. "Why'd you move the egg?" Anya asked in concern. "I didn't do it," Tom said. I put my hands up. "Don't look at me. Did you do it, Henry?" Henry was just as confused as the rest of us. "No, and Terriermon didn't do it, either."

"It's moving!" Agumon called. That put Tom and Anya into more of a panic. Soon, everyone was fumbling for the egg. Marcus and Tom tried grabbing it from the couch, while Agumon and Gaomon slammed into each other. I grabbed the egg, but then ran into Tentomon, causing it to fall out of my hands. Henry attempted to use his martial arts to balance himself, but he ended up on the floor.

Marcus dived on it. "Pile on it, keep it from escaping!" he called. "DOGPILE ON MARCUS!" Veemon shouted at the top of his lungs. So, we all dogpiled on him. The order, from bottom to top, was Marcus, Tom, Gaomon, Anya, Henry, myself, Gary, Agumon, Tentomon, Veemon, and Terriermon perching on top. The egg just bounced away.

"Ooh, sorry... I got Lalamon," Marcus admitted. Sarah pointed the egg out, so Agumon jumped off the pile. That made Tentomon, Veemon, and Terriermon fall down.

Unfortunately, Agumon tripped and cracked his jaw against the egg, causing it to crack open. We gasped as a Digimon hatched out of it. It looked like a little brown-and-grey chick with lots of puff.

Gary pulled out his iC and used the Analyzer. "Hmm... 'Puwamon, Fresh level. Its eyesight is extremely great, and because it is able to survey a vast range, it can react instantly to surrounding movements.' Looks like a puffy chick to me," he said.

Kristy reacted to it immediately. "It's so cute!" she cried in joy, knocking Agumon out of the way. We stared at it. She looked so happy with it, and started nursing it like a little baby puppy. "That's right, eat it up little guy."

Anya took out her laptop and looked up Puwamon. "What do we have on this creature? Though it likes to be held, it hates having its tail touched." We soon found this out because Agumon touched the tail and got electrocuted.

"Hey, shouldn't we get back to HQ right away?" Marcus asked. "No. Since its hatched, we can't move it indiscriminately. Don't forget that Digimon are influenced by the emotions around them. It could be influenced while being transported," Tom explained. "Poor guy," Tentomon said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Marcus angrily asked. As usual, Tom had a plan. "Leave it to me. Gaomon?" Tom snapped his fingers, and Gaomon went outside.

A few minutes later, he brought in and assembled a large device inside the living room. "What in the world is this?" Marcus asked. Tom explained nonchalantly, "Just a little something I invented. It creates a force field that can block out human emotions."

"I gotta hand it to you, Thomas. You're a genius," I said. "Tell me something he doesn't know, Greg," Gary quipped.

Henry looked at it closer. "Amazing. So does that mean it generates a bandwidth that can counteract any emotion?" he asked. "Correct." Agumon was chomping on a bag of chips. He turned to Puwamon and tried to feed it.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want some? Here. Ahhhhh..." He got too close, so Puwamon scampered behind its protector, Kristy. She unleashed some motherly vengeance on Agumon. "Agumon! Puwamon's just a baby. Don't you _dare_ be mean to him." "OK, I won't- hey wait, I wasn't being mean!" the Digimon countered.

Kristy picked up Puwamon again and cooed at it. "Puwamon, you are so cute! I could hug you all, day, long. You're soooo _cute!"_

Needless to say, we had dinner inside La Casa Damon that night. Kristy was busy playing with Puwamon in her room, making sure to keep up nothing but positive emotions. I was working on the force field generator with Tom and Henry. "So, when do you think Kristy gets her Digivice?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Henry, I know how this works. Suzie befriended a Deva and she reverted back to her Rookie form, becoming her partner. Obviously, Kristy's bonded with this new Digimon, so it's only a matter of time before the two officially become partners. Heh heh, I can see the two of them fight together now."

* * *

 _Kristy, dressed in a smaller, cotton-candy-pink version of the DATS female uniform, clenches her right hand into a fist, igniting her cotton-candy-pink DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... Charge!" she shouts as she rapidly places her hand on the sensor. After the DS is drained from her hand, she simply thrusts the iC forward._

* * *

Greg

"Aww, what am I saying? I don't even know what it's gonna Digivolve into!" I said. "Besides, I'm not gonna let my sister get involved," Marcus growled.

He must've overheard the conversation. "I put my family in enough danger as is, and I don't need her to get wrapped up in this!" "What's done is done, Marcus. That Digimon could Digivolve at any moment. You've just got to face the facts," I stated.

Tom sighed as he opened his music folder. Seconds later, his Windows Media Player was playing in the background.

[BGM: "Any Other Day" by Eric Woolfson]

"Ah, if it wasn't for sweet music such as this, I'd be driven insane," Tom mused. "You seem too good to be true," Henry said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"So Thomas, how long are you gonna keep this up anyway?" Marcus asked. Tom continued typing. "Until it's done. But don't worry, it just needs a little more work." "Are you admitting that your machine is just a hunk of junk right now?" Marcus was baiting him hard. "No, Marcus."

Soon, our resident hothead made his way to the computer. "Maybe I can help." "No! You'll break it!" Tom protested. "It doesn't work, what can I do? Make it not work more?"

Tom attempted to shove Marcus away with his elbow, I went for the armpits. "I don't think that's going to work," Henry advised. "I've gotta try something," I countered.

Just then, Kristy ran in. She looked upset. "Look, you woke up your sister," Tom said. "Is everything OK, sis?" Marcus asked, trying to stay positive. "Not with you as her brother."

Henry got up. "I got this. Come on, Greg. We've got to leave these two to fight." I got up as well. "Right."

So, we all went to Kristy's room and knelt down on the floor to find Puwamon whimpering under the bed. "He's been acting weird for a while now," Kristy moaned. Marcus thought about it. "Hmm... come out of there, little guy," he gently coaxed. I joined in the coaxing,"Yeah, nobody's gonna hurt you. See? Come on. Come on."

Just then, we heard footsteps and a loud yawn. "What's going on? You guys are being so loud I can hardly hear myself snore. Well, you are." I got out from under the bed to look. It was Agumon, of course.

"So you're the one behind this," Tom said in an accusatory tone. "What?" Tom and Gaomon picked the dinosaur up by both arms and dragged him away, with Agumon protesting the whole time. I shut the door and Marcus went back to crawling under the bed.

Seconds later, the glass window shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone ducked for cover. Marcus angrily rushed to the open balcony. "Wrong move, bub! You're gonna pay for that!" I moved in closer and saw an angry black bird with red eye markings, and what looked like a purple top with shuriken markings on it.

"The egg! Give me the egg!" it demanded in a sharp-but-light British accent. I quickly looked him up with my Digimon Analyzer and read it to myself. "'Falcomon, a Rookie-level Digimon with the ruthlessness of a ninja. It can slash with its razor-sharp talons and use its special attack, Scratch Smash and Ninja Blade.'"

Puwamon shot out from under the bed and tried to fly away. Henry caught him and gave him to Kristy so she could calm him down. Marcus went for a punch, but the bird disappeared and reappeared in front of Kristy and Sarah. "Hand over the Digimon!" he barked as his accent became ruthless.

"Not today!" I bravely cried as I went for a tackle. He disappeared, and I hit my head on the bed. Henry attempted to put him down with a kick, but that didn't work either. He reappeared in front of the two girls, and it looked like he was going to have his way with them. Just then, Puwamon jumped out and stared at him growling with eyes wide open.

"What?" Marcus attempted to grab him from behind, but that didn't work either. Just then, the door opened.

"What's going on here?" Tom asked. Gaomon gasped. "A Digimon!" Then he tried to punch it, but he had no luck. Falcomon made it out back to the balcony then flew away. "He escaped!" Tom exclaimed.

I was still rubbing my head. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said. Agumon rushed in looking around. "Hey, what happened in here, you guys?" he asked. "You're _late,_ that's what happened," Marcus snapped.

Puwamon started glowing. "Look!" Kristy gasped. I was looking, and right before my eyes, the tiny Digimon Digivolved into Biyomon. He was a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on his head, and a ring on one of his legs. Only thing is, I didn't know at the time whether it was a he or a she. We found out when it introduced itself. "I'm Biyomon." That was definitely a male voice. "You can speak?" Sarah asked in awe.

"Whenever there's great danger, I can Digivolve to this form so I can protect you, Kristy," he explained. Tom looked him up on his Analyzer while Biyomon offered his wing. "So hi. Shake?" he asked. Kristy was a little overwhelmed, but she took it and the two shook. "Yeah! You bet! How neat!" We all looked in awe at the situation. Soon the two were shaking hands and wings and laughing all the while. They really made fast friends, just like Veemon and I did all those years ago.

"Uh... I think I'll call Commander Sampson and let him know they're friends," I said. But as I reached for my earpiece, Marcus motioned for me to step outside Kristy's room with him. I did, and that was another big mistake. He cornered me. "What do you think you're doing?! I told you, I don't want Kristy involved!" he breathed through clenched teeth. "Oh come on, Marcus. There's really nothing to worry about. She knew about Agumon and all the other Digimon, it was only a matter of time before she'd get her own. Who's to say she didn't wish for a Digimon?" "Well, I still don't like it. Now, not a word of this gets back to Sampson, _if you know what's good for you_." I rolled my eyes.

That night, I left a message in Commander Sampson's voicemail inbox. The next day was like any other day, except when my earpiece rang. "Greg Logan speaking," I answered it. I didn't have to guess who it was. "GREG, YOU SLIMEBALL! Why'd ya have to send these doctors to scare Kristy!?" "Whoa, whoa... calm down, Kemosabe. Doctors? What doctors?" "Don't give me that crap. Two doctors waltzed in here, put Biyomon in a cage and _cornered my sister with a hypodermic needle_!" "A hypodermic needle?!" "They claimed they were testing her DigiSoul just because that stupid DigiEgg hatched here, and that it was the commander's orders! And what the hell did you call me?" "'Kemosabe', it means 'faithful friend'. I learned it from The Lone Ranger. Now, if you'll just cool your jets, I'll have a nice long chat with Commander Sampson concerning your problem. Bye, Marcus."

I hung up, stood up, and stormed toward Sampson's desk. " _Commander Sampson!"_ "Watch your tone, young man. What is it?" "I just got off the phone with Marcus," I stated, lowering the proverbial temperature to 20 degrees. "What about it?" "He claimed that two doctors came in his house, trapped Biyomon in a cage, and cornered Kristy against the wall trying to inject her with something to test her DigiSoul. I didn't think you would make the process that scary _for a 10-year-old girl_!"

Sampson adjusted his sunglasses and stroked Kudamon's head to calm himself down. "Gregory... I'd like to set a few things straight. First off, that is the way things are done here. That fluid we would have administered targets the brain and brings any DigiSoul to the forefront where it can be readily seen. Now you, Gary, Henry, Suzie, and Anya did not undergo those tests because you already had had experience with Digimon. Second, in my opinion, it was a mistake for Kristy to even be aware of Agumon." "Teaming up with a Digimon is one of the most exciting experiences a kid can have, and you're ruining it for her."

"You don't understand, Digimon are dangerous creatures," Kudamon explained. "I can just smell the irony of that statement coming from your mouth, you weasel."

"Oh my... Marcus has been a bad influence on you," Sampson replied. "He may be, **but at least he's got a point**!" I loudly countered.

I stopped yelling and started breathing, trying anything to calm myself down. When I calmed down, I started again. "...Commander. I thought the process for testing DigiSoul would be much simpler. I... envisioned calmly and politely bringing Kristy in to headquarters and running a few tests. I would hand her a test Digivice and ask her to do a few breathing and mental exercises. Allow her to ignite her own DigiSoul and break whatever mental boundaries she may have. Obviously, I was mistaken."

Sampson just stared at me. "That is the most idealistic and unrealistic garbage I have ever heard in my entire life. It makes absolutely no sense." I placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward. "It makes more sense than scaring her half to death _with a needle_!"

Just then, the door opened and Marcus stormed in. I got out of the way to give him his space. "Who the hell do you think you are, giving orders like that?" he demanded to know. "The man who sees the big picture. You're just a kid! You don't understand!" Sampson barked. "I understand I joined DATS of my own free will, not like how you're trying to force it on Kristy! This place is way too dangerous for her!"

"Hogwash!" I scoffed. Marcus turned toward me menacingly. "You keep out of this, you traitor. It's just as much your fault as it is his!" At that point, another person came in.

"Huh? Sarah?" I asked. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Marcus wondered.

Sarah turned toward Sampson. "Commander... it sure has been a while, hasn't it?" she asked. I'm sure Sampson was relieved to see someone who wasn't jumping on his throat. He gently escorted Sarah to his office.

I took Marcus with me and we walked to the DATS library. Tom was hard at work on the computer, and Henry and Terriermon were reading. Marcus explained the whole thing to them.

Henry turned a page in his book. "That's just the way it works, Marcus. If Kristy's DigiSoul is compatible with Biyomon, then she'll be recruited by DATS." "Yeah, I know, but just because it's always been that way doesn't mean it has to _be_ that way this time," Marcus countered.

Terriermon balanced himself on his ears. "Moumentai, Marcus. Being in DATS is fun, and I'm sure Kristy's gonna love it when she gets used to it. You may think it's dangerous, and it kinda is, but in a way, it isn't. Your sister's got Biyomon to protect her now and to be her friend. Just look at Henry and me." " _Terriermon..."_ "What?"

Marcus looked away. "I can't let anything happen to Kristy. I'm the man of the house, remember? I've got to protect her." Henry stood up, walked to Marcus, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know exactly how you feel, bro. When Suzie came to the Digital World and paired up with Lopmon, I freaked out."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 12)

" _Suzie... let go of Lopmon," Henry ordered. Something within me broke. She broke away. "No!" "She's a Deva! It's dangerous just being near her! I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!"_

" _No it's not," I shot back. He looked up. I gave Henry Wong the death stare. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're telling your own sister to abandon her Digimon like a bad habit just because it's too dangerous?" "You keep out of this!" "No! Henry, I've seen enough Pokémon to know where this is going. You want to take the easy way out. Just let Lopmon go, you say. She's too dangerous." "Greg, this isn't a Saturday morning cartoon! This is real life! She's my sister, and I don't want her to get hurt!" "So what? She's got a Digivice. She's a Tamer, whether you like it or not. She's one of us. All I know is that if Veemon were in the same situation Lopmon was in, I... would stay with him."_

 _Henry grimaced. "You hesitated," he said. "OK, OK, so maybe I did hesitate. I had to think about it. I guess Veemon isn't in the same situation Lopmon is in. But think about it, what if that were your Digimon?" Henry stood up. "I would never betray him!" he stated. "Then why should she?" I asked._

 _As if right on cue, Suzie started crying and staring at her D-Arc. Henry held his head in disgust. "_ _This is so crazy! I can't believe I'm even having this conversation! She shouldn't even be here!" he ranted. "Oh so you think this is a mistake, huh? Well, what if she was meant to be the Tamer and you were the mistake?" I continued. Suzie cried even louder. I shut up._

(DTI Chapter 13)

 _He turned around, angry and raised his hand threateningly. Suzie ended up on the floor. He clenched his fist and went into a tirade. "You're staying! I already told you, this place is going to be very dangerous, and you'd just be in the way! I don't know why you came here...a little girl is no use against Digimon! It's gonna have to be up to me alone, you got it?!"_

* * *

Greg

Henry continued, "I eventually accepted it and learned to trust Lopmon. Not once was Suzie ever hurt. She wasn't even there for a major fight. I was lucky. All she did was Warp Digivolve Lopmon to Antylamon. She didn't have to go through the pain and the struggle Greg and I did. Of course, she was only seven at the time."

"Yeah, well Kristy's 10, but she's still too young," Marcus insisted. "Just think of it this way. If somebody tried scaring Suzie the way they scared Kristy, I'd be just as mad as you, if not angrier. What they did wasn't right, but you're not exactly right, either. I learned that the hard way."

"I understand your desire to keep Kristy out of DATS. What we do is dangerous. But remember, Digimon who aren't part of the Data Squad have to be sent back to the Digital World," Tom explained.

"Wait, what about Rika and Renamon? Or Ai, Mako, and Impmon?" I asked. "I'm glad you mentioned them, Greg. The American branch found your friend Rika and enlisted her. She seemed pretty peeved to me." "Ah, that's just Rika being herself," I said with a smile. "As for Ai and Mako, we found them a few months before you came in. It seems they moved in with their grandmother to Hong Kong, so that's where they're enlisted." "Those poor kids," Henry said, shaking his head.

Tom went back to Marcus. "So, Marcus, could _you_ ask Kristy to say goodbye to Biyomon... forever?" He thought about that for a long time. Henry and I stayed silent in anticipation. Finally, he came up with the answer. "Yes. Yes, I could." With that, he walked out.

* * *

Kristy

That day was the worst. These two men in white lab coats tried giving me an injection and put Biyomon in a cage! I was just glad Marcus was able to protect me from them. The men said something about testing my DigiSoul. I don't know what that is, really, but I had a feeling I didn't want to find out. I locked Biyomon and me in my room and we just sat there.

"So, Biyomon... tell me, what do you think is going to happen to us?" I asked. I put my hand on his wing. "You'll always stay with me, right? No matter what?" "Yes. I promise. No matter what, I'll always be with you."

I was able to grab one of his giant claws. "Biyomon... uh!" I caught my hand on it. "Biyomon, that hurts!" "Oh. Sorry." "It's fine." I rested on his soft back. "And thank you," I added. I just leaned back and closed my eyes. The sun was so warm. "I'm glad I'll always be able to snuggle into these soft feathers of yours, Biyomon."

* * *

["Everywhere"

Written by Christine McVie

Lead Vocals: Kristy Damon (Melissa Fahn)

Backing Vocals: Melissa Fahn, Lindsey Buckingham, Colleen Villard, Tiffany Christun _ **,**_ Christine McVie, Stevie Nicks]

 _In this music video, Kristy daydreams about her and Biyomon spending valuable time together. The two take a train to Koishikawa Kōrakuen. Laid out in the 17th century, this splendid traditional garden boasts a large collection of trees and flowering plants that provide touches of beauty all year round. Winding paths, wooded hills, ponds teeming with ducks and fish. The two frolic and play in the garden._

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out **_

_Kristy/Backing:_

 _ **Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Wanna be with you everywhere)**_

 _The two decide to play a lighthearted game of hide-and-seek. Kristy counts while Biyomon hides. After Kristy's counted, she attempts to find him. She almost catches him several times, but Biyomon flies away. Finally, she sneaks up on him and tags him. The two laugh._

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My family says I'm acting peculiarly  
C'mon, baby  
We better make a start  
You better make it soon  
Before you break my heart **_

_Kristy/Backing:_

 _ **Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Wanna be with you everywhere)**_

 _The scene shifts to the Rikugien, a classical Japanese park with ponds, hills and teahouses, originally built in 1695 by Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu, a Tokugawa daimyo. The two continue to frolic in this park._

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say  
Come along baby  
We better make a start  
You better make it soon  
Before you break my heart **_

_The two enjoy a light picnic while watching the cherry blossom petals fall and enjoying each others' company._

 _Kristy/Backing:_

 _ **Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Wanna be with you everywhere)**_

 _We continue to enjoy this happy scene, knowing it's probably the last one we'll enjoy for quite a while. We fade back to reality._

* * *

Kristy

We were just enjoying the moment, and then, the door opened. Marcus walked in. "Hey. Let's go. We have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

Greg

Unbeknownst to Marcus, I had followed him in my car when he left. I didn't want anything to happen to Kristy or Biyomon. I had come up with the perfect solution. I'd let Kristy choose for herself whether she wanted to join DATS or not. If she didn't, then we'd handle the situation there. Marcus led Kristy, Agumon, and Biyomon to a grassy valley near some power lines. I parked at the bottom of the hill and got out.

"All right. So, talk," Biyomon said. Marcus laid it out for him. "I'll get right to it. Biyomon, go back to the Digital World."

"What!?" Kristy and Agumon exclaimed at the same time. "And what if I say no?" Biyomon asked defiantly. Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Then I'm gonna have to make you go."

That did it! I started running towards the two of them. "OK, that's enough!" I shouted as I stood in front of Biyomon. "I'm only saying this once, Logan. Keep your nose out of this, or else," Marcus threatened. "Marcus, no!" Kristy cried.

Marcus looked back to his sister. "Look, don't get involved, Kristy. This is my fight."

"I don't think you heard your sister correctly, Damon. Leave Biyomon alone!" I insisted. Marcus wasn't having it. "Why, so you can drag her into danger? I'm doing this for her own good, now stay, _out."_

"I'll be fine, Logan," Biyomon said as he walked out in front of me. There stood either a very brave bird, or a very stupid one.

I made my way to join Kristy and Agumon as Biyomon continued, "I made a promise, Marcus. No matter what, I'll always be by Kristy's side. So... let's do this!"

The two ran towards each other and went for a strike. Marcus was too fast for Biyomon as he landed a punch on the jaw, knocking him down. Biyomon quickly got up, then went for another strike, but once again, Marcus countered as the bird ended up sliding on his belly on the dirt. "Had enough? Then just stay down," Marcus taunted. "Biyomon..." Kristy moaned in concern.

Biyomon kept the girl's spirit up. "Don't worry about me, Kristy... uh... I hadn't forgotten my promise to you." The more he got up, the more Marcus pounded down on him. "No way... I won't..." Biyomon groaned. It was too much for Kristy.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT!" she screamed. We turned to her. "Why are you being so unfair, Marcus? Why does Biyomon have to go back when Agumon gets to stay here with you?"

She started running, but Agumon grabbed her by the hand. "Wait!" "Let... go!" "Look, Kristy... the boss likes Biyomon!" She turned to look.

"He really has a strange way of showing it, Agumon," I said. "I'm sure he doesn't wanna fight either. But he does want to protect you, so he really doesn't have a choice! See, he's hoping that if _he_ fights now, _you_ won't have to _later._ "

Biyomon got up and valiantly charged again. "I made a promise!" And he used his talons to punch Marcus straight in the face. Marcus stood there, solid as a rock. When Biyomon pulled his wing away, Marcus' face was bruised a bit. "Didn't hurt, not at all," Marcus deadpanned.

He spit something out. "What a joke," he added as he gently pushed the wing away and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. " _Now, you're going down!_ "

Marcus went on to lay a major beatdown on Biyomon. That ignited his DigiSoul, and he held his fist up. "And now I'm gonna send you back to the Digital World where you belong! Agumon, Digivolve!" "Right!" Agumon agreed.

My jaw dropped as Agumon ran towards his partner. He was actually going to go through with this. There was no way I was going to let this happen, so I quickly unclipped my iC and got in position. "Veemon, realize now!" I quickly called as I pointed the lens away from me. He came out within two seconds. "Sounds urgent," he said. "We've got to protect Biyomon. Let's go!"

So the two of us ran toward Marcus with our fists ready. "DigiSoul... charge!" Marcus called. His hand never got to the sensor though as something hit the hand he was holding his iC with, causing it to drop to the ground.

That didn't matter because I charged up my fist with DigiSoul and prepared to rush him. "This is for your own good!" I warned. Then, I gave it to him right in the gut. Kristy gasped, but then I heard snickers. I looked up top the electrical tower, and there was the same bird from the night before. Falcomon!

He sneered, "Well well... now this is just how I imagined the human world to be. Constant battle. You two disgust me. I have come for you, Biyomon. Now you will return to the Digital World with me!"

"Never!" Biyomon bravely shouted, "I'm gonna stay right here with Kristy! Now leave the both of us alone!"

"Biyomon..." Kristy whimpered. Falcomon pointed his wing at her. "Human! It's your fault Biyomon's acting this way! NINJA BLADE!" Falcomon threw hundreds of shurikens at her, but Biyomon tackled her and rolled with her away from danger.

This was becoming too much for her. "...Biyo- mon..." "Kristy, you're not hurt, are you?"

Marcus stared at what was going on, and then started climbing up the tower. "All right, enough is enough!" I decided. I turned to my partner. "Veemon, falcon season is officially open!" "Yeah!" he cheered.

I took out my iC and quickly thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. " _Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

Falcomon called and executed his attack again. "Ninja Blade!"

Marcus lost his grip on the ladder and nearly fell. Yet, something kept him up. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he shot off fireballs from his mouth. They missed. "V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon shouted as he fired his attack. That missed as well.

"The beam's not gonna do you any good. He's too fast for it," I coached him. Thankfully, the cavalry had come in the form of a police cruiser. Anya got out along with Tom and Henry.

Gary also pulled up on a bike. "Is that the same Digimon you met last night?" he asked. "Yes, it is. I'm sure of it," Tom said with certainty. "Fine. Then let's get to work," Henry directed. The four of them pulled out their iCs. "Gaomon..." "Lalamon..." "Terriermon..." "Tentomon..." " _Realize!"_ The Digimon quickly came out of the Digivices. Then, they spread out to give themselves enough room.

Tom went first as he snapped his fingers, igniting his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon! Rawr!"

Then it was Anya's turn as she got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!"

Next, it was Henry's turn. He moved his right hand quickly, seemingly chopping the air as his hand lit up. "DigiSoul! _Charge!"_ Henry's always been known for his arm movements, which are so cool. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

Finally, Gary ignited his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Who are _you?"_ Falcomon inquired. Gaogamon answered him with a "Spiral Blow!"

But, Falcomon again avoided the attack as Sunflowmon went up higher to attack him. "Sunshine..." He disappeared and she turned around. "Sunshine..." He disappeared again. "Sunshine..." And again. "Sunshine..." And again.

"Stop wasting time already!" Gargomon angrily shouted. He loaded up his gun and aimed. "Watch me shoot this bird outta the sky. Gargo Pellets!" He fired from both the vulcans on his arms, but Falcomon evaded them again.

"Yeah, right outta the sky," Henry repeated flatly.

Biyomon got up and flew towards the tower where Marcus was dangling by his feet. "Marcus!" he called. "What do you want?" "Climb on my back!" "What?" "Just do it!" I quickly took out my binoculars, I had to see this. Marcus grabbed the bars below him and flipped onto Biyomon's back as the two went soaring into the sky. Then, our goggle boy jumped off and landed a flying punch on Falcomon's face, lighting up his hand. Unfortunately, Marcus' kick hit Biyomon in the head, causing him to fall. Falcomon landed on the ground, Kabuterimon caught Biyomon, and Marcus grabbed Gaogamon's tail. "Thanks for the lift!" Marcus said.

Falcomon struggled to get up. "I can't believe those traitorous Digimon joined forces with the humans," he muttered. I rushed over to the scene where I found Kristy nursing Biyomon's wounds. "Take it easy, Biyomon," she said tenderly. "Don't worry. I'm fine, Kristy," the downed Digimon replied.

Marcus slid into position, picking up his iC. "Great job, Biyomon! Agumon! DigiSoul... _charge!"_ "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" The giant dinosaur charged up an attack. "Mega Burst!"

The attack would've hit, but just then a giant blue lightning bolt dropped down and deflected the attack. "That lightning bolt blocked the Mega Burst!" Tom commented. "But where did it come from?" I asked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is where the "monster-of-the-week" plot ends and the serial plot begins. But, you already knew that.


	16. Chapter 14: Rize to the Occasion

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

(Henry) _We found a new Digimon signal at Marcus' house. It was a DigiEgg that quickly hatched into Puwamon, and Kristy fell in love with it. That night, this weird Digimon named Falcomon broke into the house and attempted to take Puwamon back into the Digital World. But, he got scared away and Puwamon Digivolved into a male Biyomon. Then, DATS nearly scared Kristy half to death and Greg and Marcus got ticked at Commander Sampson for trying to recruit her. Marcus and Biyomon fought, but Falcomon broke up the fight. GeoGreymon didn't finish him off, though. Merukimon, an evil Mega Level, came in just in the nick. It's times like this I wish I had my old Digivice._

* * *

Chapter 14: Rize to the Occasion

Greg

Just then, a blue flame appeared from nowhere. "Falcomon... stay back," an ominous voice commanded. Two eyes appeared from the top of the flame. Soon, the fire died down to reveal this strange beast-man with a human head inside a wolf head.

He even towered over Veedramon and GeoGreymon. Just then, my earpiece rang and I answered it. It was Miki. "We've identified it. Merukimon, Mega level. He can strike in the blink of an eye with his Thousand Fist attack or devastating Super Charge." "A Mega Level!?" I repeated in shock. "Marcus, Thomas, Anya, Gregory, Gary, and Henry. You're never going to beat this one. Retreat!" Kudamon ordered.

Marcus brashly brushed his finger over his nose, like it was nothing. "Ha! How many times do I have to say it? A true champion never runs from battle, no matter _what_ he's facing! It's fightin' time!" Merukimon swatted his hand, sending a windstorm to knock a rushing Marcus down. "Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon called. Merukimon blocked that attack as well.

Then, he clenched his fist as it lit up, then opened his hand. That sent a blast towards GeoGreymon who ended up hitting the electrical tower and powering down to a very hurt Agumon. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon called, but this attack was deflected. Gargomon was next. "Gargo Pellets!" Veedramon followed that up with a "V-Nova Blast MAX!" All these attacks were deflected and soon, all the Digimon were back in their Rookie levels and badly injured.

The Mega level spoke. "Foolish little humans! I am Merukimon. I will destroy you and these Digimon traitors." "Tell it to someone who cares!" Marcus sneered as he ran toward his fallen friend. Soon, the only one who could fight was Biyomon. He flew up and towards Merukimon, roaring loudly.

However... it was all in vain. Biyomon was nowhere in sight. "You spent too much time with these humans, and now you've sacrificed yourself. For nothing!" Merukimon proclaimed. Kristy's eyes watered up in anger. "Biyomon! Give him back! You give me my Biyomon _back!"_ she demanded. The two enemy Digimon stared at each other. "Time to go, Falcomon." The two flew up into the sky towards an aerial DigiGate. That left Kristy to cry out into the sky, "Biyomon! **BIYOMON!"**

That night, everyone had some sort of cut or bruise. I had a pulled elbow, so Megumi wrapped that up well. Marcus had a head wound, but that didn't stop him. "That's it... I'm gonna go after that guy and give him some **payback**!" he swore.

"Please, stop acting like a petulant child," Tom scoffed. Marcus stood up. " **You want some?!"** "This isn't just about your wounded pride. Have you even thought about how Kristy feels?"

"You don't need to answer that. We already know what you're gonna say, Marcus. If you had just let well enough alone, we wouldn't be in this deep," I added. "Oh, shut up!" he shot back.

"Calm down, Marcus. Thomas and Gregory are absolutely right. At this point, it would be impossible for you to beat Merukimon," Sampson stated. "Well maybe I don't really care what you think, Commander!" Marcus snapped.

"Merukimon is Mega level," Kudamon went on. "Mega level?" Marcus asked. "Yes. He claims to be the fastest Digimon anywhere," Sampson explained.

"So who is this Merukimon anyway? Where did he come from?" Anya asked. "He's believed to live deep inside the Infinite Ice Ridge. He rules the eastern side of the Digital Forest," Kudamon answered. Gaomon took off his boxing glove to nurse his own wounds. "Then what is he doing here and why does he hate humans so much?" he asked. "Maybe his goal is to rule both the Digital and human worlds," Tom grimaced.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Marcus demanded to know. "Marcus, if there's one thing I hate more than anything else in a battle, it's an information dump. Now I'm just as anxious to fight him as you are, but unless we know _something_ about him, we'll have absolutely no hope of defeating him. We've got to go in there with a plan," I said. "Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

"Stop it!" We turned to see where it came from, and it was Kristy. She turned to her brother and spoke her piece. "Marcus... why can't humans and Digimon live _together?_ I know I didn't get to spend _that much_ time with Biyomon, but we really became friends. We did! So I don't understand why you fight when I _know_ we can get along, in the _same_ world!" She teared up again and started weeping.

Sarah tried to comfort her. "Kristy, let's go home. OK?" We just stared at her, crying. It was pathetic.

And to make things worse, someone else came in. "SAMPSON! You really made a mess of things this time." It was a short, brown-haired man in a conservative business suit. He looked like Gilbert Gottfried to me, with slightly squinty eyes. He was followed by a taller man, probably his bodyguard. This guy looked like your typical Japanese bureaucrat. "Is that so, Director?" Sampson asked nonchalantly.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. Megumi rushed up to my ear. "That's Director Hashima. He's in charge of all this."

Hashima continued. "All of these Digimon incidents are a major embarrassment for DATS. I thought it was your job, Sampson, to keep Digimon out of sight. Your useless squad has obviously been slacking with its assigned duties!" That set Marcus off. "Hold up, _old man!_ We haven't been slacking in _any duties._ What do _you_ know, _anyway?"_

"Who's this child?" Hashima demanded to know. Sarah raced to cover for him. "Uh... I'm his mother. Please excuse his rudeness, I apologize for him." She bowed her head, and he just looked at her with disdain.

Marcus looked like he was ready to beat him up. "Ma, don't apologize to this guy! I don't care who he is!"

Sampson tried to save face. "Director! There has been a lot of increased activity and I _assure_ you, we're doing our best." Hashima let out a deep sigh."Well you'll have to forgive me if I happen to believe that you're doing a terrible job. And if this keeps up, I will personally shut down DATS!"

"Shut down DATS?!" Anya asked in shock. "And what would happen to the Digimon? What about Veemon?" I demanded to know. Hashima snickered."He, along with the others, would get sent back to the Digital World forever." I gasped at that. He left us all in a state of shock.

It was somber as we went home to nurse our wounds. I decided to bring up a certain topic during dinner. "All right. So we've faced our first Mega level. I didn't sign up for a Mega level this early in the game. So, I have a suggestion. Thomas, give me back my old Digivice," I ordered. Tom took a sip from his goblet. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Even if I wanted to give it back to you, which I don't, I couldn't." "And why is that?" "Because until your tenure is over, you are to only use devices authorized by DATS. I surrendered your old Digivice and your cards to the organization. They're being held in a secure vault somewhere inside the base, guarded by a state-of-the-art security system." "Well then, get it out! I don't need the cards, I just need my old Digivice! Veemon and I have to Biomerge to Imperialdramon in order to have any chance of beating this guy," I protested. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." "Oh, I get it. You won't let us Biomerge because you're afraid we'll upstage you. This is your way of keeping the playing field even, isn't it, Norstein?" He knew he was being played because he stood up. "I refuse to discuss the topic any further. You are becoming more and more like that nettlesome hothead every day. Good _night_." Then, he walked away in a huff. I didn't hear from him for the rest of the night.

I spent a good part of the night staring at the wall on my bed. At least I knew Veemon was on my side. "Aww, cheer up, Greg. I think you did the right thing. You were only looking out for Kristy," he said. "Yeah. I just feel like I have to keep everyone in check. Whether it's keeping Marcus' anger in check, Tom's ego in check, my ego in check... it just goes on and on. I don't know if I can take it." "You don't have to. Let them make their own mistakes once in a while. They've got their partners to help them, just like you have me. Besides, you can't spend the rest of your life worryin' about other people when you've got yourself to worry about."

He looked out to the night sky. "You ever wonder about all those stars out there, Greg?" "Yeah. Millions and millions of them." "They're all by themselves, yet they work together independently to light up the sky. If one star goes out, there's always another to take its place. But even if all the others die out, they do their part." I looked out at the sky myself. "Hmmm..."

* * *

Falcomon

We had succeeded and failed at the same time. When I returned, Gotsumon was most upset with me. "Falcomon, do you ever listen? Merukimon's orders were explicit. Under no circumstances were you to leave the Digital World." "I heard what he said, but I had to retrieve that egg. I knew I shouldn't have gone, but I couldn't let anything happen to it. It was my responsibility," I said.

He turned away. "Hahhh, I don't know. I just don't think that was a good enough reason to disobey him." "OK, you made your point. But I still think I did the right thing," I snapped. There was nothing like office politics. Then, we heard a roar. That was Merukimon, so we rushed towards him.

"Yes, Merukimon," we acknowledged in unison. "Stop there!" he ordered, so we did. He opened up his hands to reveal the recovered DigiEgg. "I was able to save this egg from the humans. And now it seems it's going to hatch." We stared in awe as it cracked open to reveal Biyomon. "Kristy! Kristy, where are you?" It was completely blind, flying around in circles, helplessly crying, "I promised you I would always protect you!"

It was truly pathetic. "This is bad," Gotsumon said. "I don't believe it. He's remembering things from his past life," I gasped. Merukimon used his power to forcefully Digivolve Biyomon into Aquilamon. "Forget your memories of the human world!" my master ordered.

Aquilamon broke a few icicles and crashed right through the wall. "We've got to go after him!" Gotsumon gasped. Merukimon damned any further movement. "Stop! There are strong memories from his past life which refuse to be silenced. He's going to the only place where those memories make sense. The human world."

* * *

Greg

Tom and I were not on speaking terms the next day. Conversation was kept to the bare minimum at breakfast. I did think a lot about what he said. I was getting angrier and angrier at the situation when I shouldn't have been. I thought I was acting as a protector or avenger, trying to set things right and maintain what I thought should be the status quo. I was wrong, and yet it's so hard to realize that. Unless you've lived through it on your own, you don't know how hard it is. It's easy to look back on someone's life from a comfortable spot and say, "I would've done it way differently."

We showed up for work as usual, and my thoughts turned to Christmas. There were only 13 days left, and I hadn't even started shopping. I'm sure the family back home would appreciate something from Japan. "Maybe I could get them some cheap candy or something. No... It's gotta be nicer than that," I thought. The talent show would be the Friday night before, so we also had to work on the talent show. I passed on the steps and sheet music to Tom. Gary claimed he was doing a Genesis cover, so I had to think of something else. I called Henry up at his cubicle. We discussed it, but before we could get into too much detail, the alarm went off. "Uh oh, the alarm went off. We'll have to discuss this later. See ya." I hung up.

"Commander! I'm detecting Digimon signals just outside of Tokyo!" Megumi reported. "Is it Merukimon?" "Negative. It's Aquilamon, Champion level!" Miki gasped.

"Champion level? That's not bad at all, compared to yesterday," I cheerfully said. Miki went on, "The signal is getting stronger. He's definitely heading our way!"

Sampson turned to us. "All right, DATS. It's up to you to stop it!" We all gave him the salute. "Sir yes sir!"

"Where's Marcus?" Kudamon asked. We looked at each other, trying to figure out if we'd seen him earlier today. "I hadn't seen him," I said.

After a few minutes, we tracked down his signal. He was headed to the waterfront. I raced Tom to the marina, jumped in the boat, and buckled up. "Age before beauty," I told him. "Wait a minute. This wasn't part of my plan. Veedramon can't fit on top of that boat without it sinking. Gaogamon can, so don't you think I should be driving this?" "Then, what will I drive?" I asked. "You could always take the chopper." "Over water? You're crazy!" "Then I guess you're just a landlubber, matey. Now would you please get out?" He did say "please" so I got out. "If it makes you feel any better, Greg, you can use Veedramon as a cannon," he said. Then, he jumped in, buckled up, and sped away.

* * *

Marcus

A Digimon was attacking ships, so naturally I had to get some action in. Agumon and I ran to the pier, then caught our breath. "Don't you think we should wait for everybody else to get here before we take him on?" Agumon asked. "Stop whining! We're tough enough to beat any Digimon we face, we don't need to wait for any backup. _This_ is how a champion acts in the face of danger! Besides, I want _payback!"_ I said, as I slammed my fist into my palm. Agumon sighed. "OK, but I really don't know how to swim."

Eh, I guess he did have a point there. So we waited for the right moment to come along, when who should show up but Nerdstein in his boat? He pulled up to us. "Thomas!" I said in surprise. He just sat there at the wheel with that smug grin of his. "You weren't really going to start this battle without me, were you?" he asked. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "Nope, not any more!"

So, we got in and he drove it back to the base. While I swapped out my street attire for my DATS uniform, Thomas realized and Digivolved Gaomon into Gaogamon. It was kinda cool, but I could've had Agumon do the same thing. We sped off again in search of the target. All the time, Thomas had his dorky progressive rock playing on his CD player. Doesn't he know I like Foreigner?

* * *

Anya

"Anya, you got him?" Thomas asked from the earpiece. I consulted my binoculars again. "Yes, I see him. We're cutting it real close and he's moving rapidly. Now is the time to strike. Go on without us," I suggested. "Gotcha."

"OK, Sunflowmon, do your duty," I directed my partner. Sunflowmon flew out and toward the target. "Sunshine Beam!" She fired a beam of sunshine at Aquilamon, but it missed. He flew towards her, ready to strike, but she deflected it. "Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon called, jumping off the boat. He missed as well, then jumped back on the boat. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" Once again, both attacks missed.

I turned to Greg. "Your turn," I said. He nodded, then turned to Veedramon. "All right, Veedramon, go for something rapid fire!" "You got it. V-Nova Blast!" He concentrated his beam into short blasts, but sadly, those missed as well.

Sunflowmon went in for a dive, but she was met with a tackle and forced into the water. "Sunflowmon!" I shouted in concern. "Kristy! Where are you?" Aquilamon called. Greg's face was in shock, as was mine. He got hold of the others. "Guys, I think that's a Digivolved form of Biyomon," he said.

Seconds later, we received an answer from Kudamon. "Yes, the Digimon signature is an exact match." "But how could Biyomon Digivolve into Aquilamon?" Greg asked. "The same way Veemon can Digivolve into both ExVeemon and Veedramon," Kudamon explained.

* * *

Marcus

So he came back, huh? I stood up. "Go faster!" I ordered. "It's topped out," Thomas answered. That wasn't good enough for me. "Outta the way! Let me drive, Thomas!" "Don't be ridiculous, you can't even drive a car! We'll get there, Marcus. Stay calm!" Calm? Calm!?

I growled, then shouted towards Biyomon or whatever he was now. "Hey, Biyomon! It's Marcus! Remember me?" "Kristy!" "Kristy's brother! We go _way_ back!" He started flying towards me. "I knew you couldn't forget about me!" I said.

He fired ring-shaped beams at the boat. Nope, he couldn't forget me. I figured he was still mad about the whoopin' I gave him. The boat went overboard, and we got caught in the surf. Last thing I saw was the water, then it all went black.

Moments later, I got up to see Agumon just over my head. I lifted my back and looked around. There were Thomas and Gaomon lying on the ground. "It's a little warm, isn't it?" an old voice asked. I looked, and there was that same guy, that same fisherman who helped me out so much when I was starting at DATS. "It's the Digivice guy!" "Maybe we should ask him for some Digi-advice," Agumon suggested. Nah. "I can handle this myself!"

That was when something caught my eye. There was fire on the other side of the water, near the oil refinery. Aquilamon was blowing up all the oil and creating a lot of damage. I had to do something, so I started running. "Where are you off to?" the old man asked. "I'll tell you again. I don't need your advice!" I shouted. "Yes you do." "No I _don't!"_ "Think about it. Who always helps you out?" "Look, dude. You keep talking, but I ain't listening!" "You will. Think of where you'd be now if you never listened to me." "Grrr! If you're not gonna keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you!"

So, I ran towards him. He stabbed me with the handle of his net and threw me up in the air and over. "Boss!" I got back on my feet. "What just happened? That old man just knocked the wind out of me."

The old man just wouldn't shut up. "You should open your heart before you close your fist." " _Excuse me?"_ "Just think about it. You'll understand in due time." I got up. "Yeah. Since you're through, I'll be going now." Agumon and I started running towards the refinery.

I had something of an idea. I'd go up to the top of one of those tanks and then wait until he dived in so I could punch him. Bad thing is, I got met with flaming metal. That forced me down to the floor. "Boss! Maybe you should've listened, huh?" Agumon asked. I struggled to get up. "Oh yeah? Uh!" I went back down. "You're strong, Boss. But still..." "But still what? So even you don't think I'm strong enough to beat this guy?"

I struggled to sit upright, but I made it. "Well, you're wrong. I'll show you and everyone else I have what it takes." I stood up and climbed up to the top of a tank, then started shouting. "Hey! _Biyomon! Come and get it! Hey! Remember Kristy? Remember me?"_ Sure enough, he came flying toward me. "Kristy!" he called. "Let's see if you remember my fist. **Here I come!** " I jumped off, ready to strike at him. I connected, and that lit my hand up. It took a little of what I had to flip myself down to the ground. "Let's go! Fightin' time!" It was all in a day's work, baby.

I took out my Digivice and got ready to go. "DigiSoul... _charge!"_ That little machine took what I had and gave it to Agumon. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! Mega Burst!" He shot a beam at Aquilamon, ya know, the usual finisher. Heh heh, I was sure I had the last laugh. It was all smiles from me. Nobody beats the ultimate team, nobody!

"Rraaaaghhh! Kristy! Kristy!" But instead of becoming a DigiEgg, something else happened. "No way!" He Digivolved into this bird man.

* * *

Greg

Megumi's voice came over the earpiece."This just in! There's been a sudden surge of energy at the oil refinery. Aquilamon Digivolved into Garudamon. I repeat, Aquilamon Digivolved into Garudamon!"

"Oh great, that's Biyomon's Ultimate level," I groaned. "I'll give you three guesses as to who's fighting him now, and the first two don't count," Miki continued. " _Marcus_ ," I groaned again. But that wasn't all. "Would you like even more bad news? I'm uploading it to your laptop now."

I pulled out the laptop from the holder behind my back and opened it up. Kristy and Sarah were on location as well! I took off my glasses and facepalmed. Could it be possible that the whole Damon family was a bunch of thrill seekers? Sure, I was expecting this from Marcus, but not Kristy or Sarah. I put my glasses back on. I checked the options menu for a way to discharge my DigiSoul, but I couldn't find anything. "Veedramon! Marcus is in danger again!" I called. "I could run behind the car," my giant buddy offered. "Sure, what have we got to lose?" So I quickly jumped in the cruiser, buckled up, and sped off.

* * *

Marcus

This was great, just great. Now my sister was here, the very same person I didn't want to get involved! She ran towards that bird man Digimon and opened up her arms, trying to get some kind of love to him. "Biyomon!" she called. The bird man answered, "Kristy..." "It's me, Biyomon. Let's go _home_ now..."

But the bird man held his head and shut his eyes. Something must've been bothering him. "Kristy... Kristy!" "Kristy! Go on, get away from him! He doesn't remember who you are!" I shouted. " **Yes he does! Biyomon!"** But that didn't do any good, because he used his wings to blaze up. A red beam in the shape of a magical bird flew down on Kristy! I rushed in to save her, and GeoGreymon took the attack. All of us were shocked.

Then, someone else came in over my earpiece. "Marcus, you dolt! What do you think you're doing? Get outta there!" It was Greg, the last person I wanted to hear from. "Look, Bucket Boy, we're in a little bind here," I shot back. "Oh, so now we're insulting people's hats, are we?"

The attack hit and we were forced to the ground. Even Mom took the hit. "Kristy! Mom!" I yelled. They said they were fine, but that wasn't good enough for me. That overgrown eagle tried hurting my family, and I'd never forgive him for that. "Marcus... I don't understand why Biyomon isn't listening to me. Do you think it's _possible he forgot all about me?"_ Kristy asked through tears.

She started crying, and all I could do was keep my arm around her. But, she wasn't the only one down. GeoGreymon finally hit the pavement too, just as it started raining. I stared at the whole thing. Why was this happening? Maybe we weren't the strongest team after all. I got up. "What am I gonna do?" I quietly asked myself, "I can't beat him. I'm not the _best. Grrr..._ I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. Is this all I've got? _There has to be something more!"_

I clenched my fists, standing there, looking like a fool, crying. I couldn't let them beat me. Not now. I couldn't just stand aside and let all the people I love get hurt. Kristy... Mom... they mean more to me than they'll ever know. "I have to get better. More powerful. It's the only way that I'll ever be able to protect Mom and Kristy! I have to become _**STRONGER!"**_ I let loose everything that I had, all my anger, all my emotions, all my desire.

[DigiSoul Full Charge Cue: A hard rock, higher-tempo version of "Where's the Walrus?"; arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara ]

Suddenly, I felt a new power come over me. I was coated in more orange aura that rose up into the air. Some force was guiding me. I don't know what it was, but I was glad it was there. I crossed my arms in front of me, and brought my iC forward. " _DigiSoul!"_ I brought my free arm up, and slammed my hand down on the sensor. _"Full,_ _ **CHARGE!**_ " The iC shot out a huge beam of energy, and it had a little bit of a kickback. The power went to GeoGreymon, and that charged him up.

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to..." His head plate became metallic, and his training grips broke on both hands. His left side became fully metallic, with his hand being replaced by a gigantic revolver. He also gained red, metal wings that fanned out. "RizeGreymon!"

* * *

Greg

Veedramon and I arrived on the scene and beheld this awesome feat. He looked kinda like a red MetalGreymon. "Who's that Digimon?" I asked. Then I looked him up with the Analyzer.

"'RizeGreymon, the Ultimate form of Agumon. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire.' So Marcus managed to bring Agumon to Ultimate?" "Looks that way," Veedramon said. "Well, he is the goggle boy." I rushed over to get a better view.

Garudamon let loose his phoenix, but RizeGreymon deflected it. "Trident Revolver!" He fired 3 bullets that spun around together and sent Garudamon flying out of sight and back into a DigiEgg, or so I presumed.

"That was incredible. Hey Marcus!" I called, running out towards him.

I finally caught up to him. "Marcus, that was amazing. How did you do it?" "I dunno. I'm just glad we were able to do it." We fistbumped as the rainclouds disappeared and the sun shone through. Veedramon managed to secure the DigiEgg, and gave it to Marcus, who later presented it to his sister, who tenderly and tearfully got close to it. "Well, I guess we're back to where we started from, huh Biyomon, my friend."

* * *

Marcus

I never want her to be this sad again. I must protect her. Me, and RizeGreymon!

* * *

Sampson

That night, I made my report to Director Hashima. "Our latest data indicates that everything has returned to normal, and Garudamon has turned back into a DigiEgg. I've already leaked something to the press, a vague reference to it being a movie stunt. I think they bought it." "Fine. Keep up the _good_ work, _Commander,"_ he snarled. Then, he signed off.

At that point, Miki and Megumi reported to my desk. "Commander, after our initial analysis, we detected Biyomon's signature. However, the data also shows a second Digimon signature." The signature showed up on the screen, and Kudamon was able to give a positive ID. "I know this wave. It belongs to Merukimon."

"Right!" Megumi affirmed. "Uh, no way!" Anya said.

Thomas analyzed it. "I can't imagine Merukimon would ever let Biyomon return to our world by himself. He must be using him somehow."

Marcus, as usual, clenched his fist. "Then there's only one thing we can do. Go to the Digital World and try to fight him ourselves! Are you with me?" They made one slight nod. "Wait!" I interrupted, "There's something I haven't told you yet, and it's about Marcus. You need to know. It concerns your father and his disappearance 7 years ago." Marcus gasped. "My father? You knew him?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

* I finally corrected RizeGreymon's attack name. Someone had brought it up to my attention. Thank you for doing that. This is actually one of the things I needed to fix.


	17. Chapter 15: Son of Mon

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 15: Son of Mon

* * *

Greg

If there's one thing I've learned, it's that fathers play a surprisingly large role in Digimon. After all, Henry's dad, Janyu Wong, co-developed Digimon back in the 80s. Anything Sampson was going to say wouldn't be that surprising. At least, I didn't think so at first. He began his story as he started a video on the monitors. "I can't believe it's been 7 years. Back then, another group of DATS agents left for an expedition to the Digital World. They were investigating a number of people who had disappeared from our world. But what they found was much more than what they bargained for. Digimon burned the agents' camp in the Digital World."

"Excuse me, Commander. Perhaps I can help explain some of that," I cut in, "It's a wonder the Digital World was even there at all. When Anya and I had left it, it was a digital wasteland. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Digimon who were still there were a bit untrusting of the humans." Sampson continued, "Indeed. Agents soon knew they were in a fight for their lives. In that battle, one man distinguished himself from the others. He bravely sacrificed himself in order to allow the other agents to escape. His name was Spencer Damon, Marcus' father." We all gasped.

"He never made it home, and we still don't exactly know what happened to him. I simply wanted to let you know so you knew what you were getting yourself into," Sampson said. With that, Marcus and Agumon dashed out of the room. "Is that why you allowed Mrs. Damon into the base unopposed, Commander?" I asked. "Yes, that's why." "This must be a rerun," I sighed.

After we changed back into our civilian clothes, Gary, Tom, and I talked it over in the limo. "Yeah, this must be a rerun. I know exactly how it's going to go. The one with the goggles gets the upgrade first. He's followed by the male lancer, who's then followed by the female lead. The relative newcomer is always the last, if he even gets that far," I said. "What do you mean?" Tom asked. "All right, let's go back to my first time in the Digital World. I met up with Veemon and the others; Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and their Digimon. I had no idea how far behind I was. By the time I got Veemon to Ultimate, Takato and Guilmon were going to Mega. Thankfully, Ed, Anya, and I made it to Mega level in the end. But, others weren't as lucky. Kazu's partner reverted back to Champion level and stayed there. Kenta got a Mega level for a partner, but he really didn't do anything. And Jeri... oh, don't even get me started with her! Once she lost Leomon, she was done. She completely lost her usefulness. She became a brick. Veemon and I were very fortunate to have gotten where we were, and you'd think that would give me some advantage here."

"It seems to me that you harbor a lot of resentment towards Marcus," Tom concluded. " _Yes,_ how did you ever guess?" "You and I have more in common than you think."

We decided to hold off on the mission into the Digital World until after the holidays. That would give the DATS Technical Support enough time to fit a bigger tube for digital transport. We had our talent show and that went very well. I had no idea we were all so talented. All in all, it was a great time. Christmas in Japan isn't so much about Jesus' birth and all that as it is about sharing happiness and romance. It's not even a national holiday. People actually go to work and school on Christmas Day, which sucks.

I'll say one thing about Thomas H. Norstein. He must've had a terrible family, because he invited my family over from Georgia to Japan for Christmas. We did everything, including the visit to The Imperial Palace for the Emperor's Birthday. There we were, this throng from the Southern United States, waving Japanese flags like crazy at the Emperor of Japan smack dab in the middle of Chiyoda. Christmas Eve was a bit hectic.

I had asked Sampson for time off, and of course, he said no. He looked at me like I was crazy. "But sir, Norstein flew in my family from Georgia," I protested. "Well then, he can handle it. He's quite ingenious, that young man. You'll have time to pick up your customary bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and Christmas cake, don't worry." "Huh?"

"In Japan, it's customary for families to enjoy a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken at Christmas. Most locations allow you to reserve it months in advance," Kudamon explained. "Wow... that's pretty cool," I said, grinning. So, I spent most of the day looking up information on Spencer Damon. All of it was marked as classified. I called Sarah, but she wouldn't give me any details.

Sampson did let us out a few hours early, and I caught Miki and Megumi on the way to the dressing rooms. "Hello, ladies. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me this Christmas Eve," I said.

Miki gasped. "You're inviting both of us?" she asked, trying to confirm. "Yeah, I like both of you," I answered, a bit confused. This was quickly met with disdain.

"Did you hear that, Meg? He likes both of us." "So you're trying to play both ends!" "Huh?" I asked. "Well, who do you like more?!" they asked at the same time.

I nervously chuckled and pulled at my collar. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? Uh... Miki?" Miki giggled in joy, then she cuddled up to me. "So, what are we gonna be doing tonight? Dinner? A movie? I know this nice little place we can go to..." "Um, Miki... I was intending on inviting you over to Tom's place for dinner. I'd let you meet my family from Atlanta."

Then, everything changed. "Wait just a minute! Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" she asked. She must've been going through one of her mood swings. "A little too fast? I had no idea we were moving at all," I said. Then, she slapped me in the face and walked away in a huff. I touched the bruise on my face. "What'd I say?" I innocently wondered.

Marcus walked by and stopped. "So lemme guess... you tried making a move on Miki, huh?" he asked. "I didn't make any moves on her. I asked her whether she wanted to hang out with me and my family tonight. She claimed we were moving too fast." "Oh... well, ya see, whenever you ask a girl to be together with you on Christmas Eve, usually that means you want it to be romantic. You know, _bow chicka wow wow..."_ "Marcus Damon!" "You _do_ wanna get romantically involved with her, don't you?" "Well... um, yes... no... _maybe_ in the future." "Well, you better make up your mind, because I've got designs on her myself." "Of course you would. In that case, be my guest."

He slapped me on the back. "Well thanks a lot, buddy. Don't mind if I do." He walked away.

"And if that guy's going to be the leader this time around, I think we're in trouble," I told Veemon through the iC.

That night, we stopped at KFC and picked up a giant order of chicken, along with this sponge cake decorated with trees, flowers and a figure of Santa Claus. Dinner was great. There was a lot of food and a lot of good conversation. Later that night, we gathered around for a true Logan family tradition.

My grandpa led the proceedings. "Well, first off, we do have a lot to be thankful for. We're in this strange country called Japan, and we've met a new friend, Thomas. He's practically a member of the family now. Thank you for having us, Thomas." "Oh, it was my pleasure," Tom accepted. "And now, we have that moment y'all have been waiting for. Beth, would you kindly pass out the sheet music?" Aunt Beth passed out large packets of sheet music. "We'll start off with the usual. 'The Friendly Beasts'. If you don't know the tune, then just sing along anyway. You'll pick it up." The little cousins gathered around with little laminated cutouts of the animals that supposedly were present when Jesus was born in Bethlehem. He pulled out his pitchpipe and blew into it.

* * *

"The Friendly Beasts"

Lyrics by Unknown author, 12th Century; translated from French to English by an anonymous translator.

Music by Orientis Partibus, medieval French melody

Performed by The Logan Family Singers featuring Thomas H. Norstein & Gaomon

(Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz], Veemon [Derek Stephen Prince], Gary Logan [Yuri Lowenthal], Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy], Spencer Logan [Doug Erholtz], Valerie Logan [Wendee Lee], Grandmother Logan [Philece Sampler], Grandpa Logan [Richard Epcar], Aunt Beth [Lara Jill Miller], Aunt Maggie [Dorothy Elias-Fahn], Thomas H. Norstein [Crispin Freeman], Gaomon [Skip Stellrecht], various other relatives [various other members of the cast])

 _All:_

 _ **Jesus our brother, kind and good  
Was humbly born in a stable rude  
And the friendly beasts around Him stood,  
Jesus our brother, kind and good.**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Hez, Sir Asnes, hez!**_

" _What's this I hear about Hez, and Sir Asnes?" Grandpa asks. Thomas explains. "Well, I think I know the tune, Mr. Logan._ _The words and tune were originally designed to give thanks for the donkey on which Mary rode." "Sir, do they really need to know that?" Gaomon asks. "...No."_

 _All:_

 _ **"I," said the donkey, all shaggy and brown,  
"I carried His mother up hill and down;  
I carried her safely to Bethlehem town."  
"I," said the donkey, all shaggy and brown.**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Hez, Sir Asnes, hez!**_

" _If I may, I'd like to share one of the original verses, in Latin," Thomas says. Grandpa gives him the go-ahead, and Thomas delivers a beautiful, baritone solo in Latin._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Orientis partibus  
adventavit asinus,  
pulcher et fortissimus,  
Sarcinis aptissimus.**_

 _ **Hez, Sir Asnes, hez!**_

 _The others politely clap. Grandpa doesn't know what to say. "...That was... very interesting." Greg elbows Thomas. "Damn it, Thomas, do you always have to show off?" he asks through clenched teeth. Aunt Maggie catches wind of this and chides him. "You wash your mouth out with soap!" And of course, Grandmother is shocked. "I'm very disappointed in you. You're ruining my favorite carol." Greg quickly settles down. "Sorry, Grandmother." They return to the regularly scheduled carol._

 _All:_

 _ **"I," said the cow all white and red  
"I gave Him my manger for His bed;  
I gave him my hay to pillow his head."  
"I," said the cow all white and red.**_

 _ **"I," said the sheep with curly horn,  
"I gave Him my wool for His blanket warm;  
He wore my coat on Christmas morn."  
"I," said the sheep with curly horn.**_

 _ **"I," said the dove from the rafters high,  
"I cooed Him to sleep so He would not cry;  
We cooed Him to sleep, my mate and I."  
"I," said the dove from the rafters high.**_

 _ **Thus every beast by some good spell,  
In the stable dark was glad to tell  
Of the gift he gave Immanuel,  
The gift he gave Immanuel.**_

* * *

Greg

That night, I made a late night call to Megumi. She was just a bit more forgiving than Miki was, and she claimed that she was going to sleep in on Christmas Day, so she'd cover for me. The next day was great. Everybody got something and it was a good time. I really didn't know what to get Tom and Gaomon, so I gave them cash. "Hey, what do you get the guy who has everything already?" I asked with a shrug. He laughed it off.

Most of Dad's family went home on the 27th, leaving only Mom and Dad. We spent the next few days writing New Year's postcards known as _nengajo_ _._ DATS made their own, making sure not to give too much information away. I didn't even bother writing in Japanese, but thankfully, Veemon did. He wrote his own, and even gave himself a pseudonym of David Umansky. We sent our cards out on the 28th after writing them all. Did you know that the average Japanese person sends anywhere from 20 to several hundred cards every year? I didn't, either.

On New Year's Eve, the entire house was cleaned. We even helped the staff clean it. Naturally, Gaomon got the duster because that was the only thing he could hold with his boxing glove. Then, we had lunch at a buckwheat noodle stand nearby. Buckwheat noodles are eaten during the day or the evening to ensure prosperity and longevity. That night, instead of watching _Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve_ , we watched the 60th NHK _Kōhaku Uta Gassen_ (translated as "Red and White Song Battle"). In a nutshell, two teams of male and female artists perform the most popular songs of the year in a competition. It's like a battle of the bands, except on a much bigger level. My understanding of the Japanese language didn't take me far this time around, but it was interesting. "Why can't they do anything in English?" Dad grumbled. "Consider yourself fortunate that you're even here in the first place," Tom simply answered.

At midnight, the Buddhist temples tolled out the required 108 peals on their bells summoning in the New Year. We saw the whole thing on TV. We got about a few hours of sleep. I dreamt of Veemon and I as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode flying around Mt. Fuji. I spent most of the next day sleeping or hanging out. January 2nd, Veemon and I were not so lucky. I got called in for work. Apparently, a group of Digimon had invaded a bar. There's nothing worse than irate Digimon stoned out on sake. Veedramon and Kabuterimon had to blow up the bar just to revert all of them back to DigiEggs. That night, I got a call from Sampson. Apparently, Miki had tipped him off about our plan to go into the Digital World on the 5th. He gave us the customary warnings.

On the 4th of January, Mom and Dad left. Before they got on the plane home, I told them what we were planning on doing. Mom gathered Gary and me in her arms. "Oh honey... just be careful out there. We thought we'd lost you before, and we don't want to lose you again." "We'll be careful, Mom," Gary insisted. "Yeah, don't do anything stupid like last time," Dad instructed. "Ha ha, I won't," I said. Then, Dad turned to Tom. "Now, uh, Norstein... thanks again for inviting us into your home. I didn't understand half of what was going on, but it was fun." "You're welcome, Mr. Logan," Tom answered with a smile. We said our goodbyes and they boarded the plane. We spent that night preparing for the trip, both physically and mentally.

The next day, we had a good breakfast and made it bright and early to the base. Marcus came in carrying a tall package wrapped in a purple cloth. "What is that?" Anya asked. "My mom made lunch for everybody," Marcus answered.

"Oh, thanks!" Lalamon cheered. This didn't go over well with Tom. "You know, this isn't a picnic, _Marcus,_ " he snapped. "Now Thomas, you don't look a gift bento box in the mouth," I said. "Sounds like Thomas doesn't want his share then. So I better eat it," Agumon volunteered. "Sure, OK. Gaomon's share, too," Marcus agreed.

That didn't go over too well with Gaomon. "Um, sir, I'd really like my share," he said to Thomas. "Let's hope lunch is our biggest problem on this trip," Lalamon added.

At that moment, the doors opened and Sampson walked in with Kudamon on his neck as usual. "Ten-hut!" I called, as everyone saluted. "As you were," Kudamon said. We relaxed. "Well this is it. Are you all ready?" the weasel-like Digimon asked. We nodded. "Mrs. Damon even packed lunch, sir," I said. "How nice."

Miki and Megumi soon followed with a suitcase. They opened it up, revealing a group of gadgets. "We have some super cool gadgets for you to take on your mission," Megumi began enthusiastically as she held them up, one at a time. "This smaller one will capture a Digimon's data. And this one emits a shock, that should help keep Merukimon away if you should run into him."

Agumon held a bundle of stick-like gadgets. "Don't play with those!" Miki chided as she picked one up, "They're markers, beacons we'll use so we can locate you in the Digital World and beam you back. Thanks to these babies, you'll be able to get home safe and sound."

"Thanks, guys, this is great!" Marcus said. Agumon really wanted those sticks. "Yeah, but I hate to put my trust in gadgets," Anya replied. "Don't worry, Anya. I've double-checked their safety features myself. These things are practically fool-proof," Tom reassured her. We turned to Kudamon and Sampson as the Miniskirt Police packed up our belongings.

"We've given you the best of the best," the weasel said. "Yes. Now it's time to go," Sampson added. "Roger!"

We put our Digimon inside their Digivices and then stepped onto the portal. We stood relatively close together, facing away from each other. I stood between Marcus and Anya. Miki and Megumi set up the program for transport. "Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized. The bionic condenser is coming on now," Miki reported. Megumi continued, "Coordinates are entered and locked. Digital code recognized." "The DigiGate is open, initiating sequence. Transport in 3... 2... 1..."

"Initiate transport!" Sampson ordered. Miki initiated it. "Initiating now!" Seconds later, the sequence was underway and we were on our way.

It was a silent affair, and we came down in a beam of light in the Digital World. I thought we'd be falling, but we stayed on our feet the whole time. I was even halfway tempted to land on my knees and hand, just like in all those other anime, but I decided against it. "Transport complete," Tom reported.

Then, he took out his laptop, presumably waiting for the supplies. "Wow... it's amazing how much of this world has been rebuilt in 7 years," Anya said in awe. Gary was overtaken by amazement. "So this is the Digital World. _Incredible,_ " he breathed. I just stood there, smiling. "I know, it's fantastic."

Tom checked his laptop again. "Our supplies have arrived, guys. Come on." He put away his laptop and started running. "You'd think they could transport them a little closer to us," Marcus murmured. "So, I guess you don't want that lunch, cause the last one there doesn't get any," Anya said in a challenge. The three of us started running towards the supplies. I knew I didn't want to be without food.

Soon, we had caught up with Tom and Marcus had caught up with us. For some reason, Agumon got out of his Digivice on his own. "Can't talk. Sarah's fried eggs are too important!" We made it to the supplies, but then a boomerang zoomed by and broke the container before we could open it up.

Everything spilled out, and then disappeared into data. "Those eggs never hurt anyone," Agumon moaned. We quickly took out our Digivices. "Quickly! Gaomon, realize!" "Lalamon, realize now!" "Veemon, realize! Let's go!" "Tentomon, realize!" Our Digimon realized from their Digivices and quickly scanned the scene for where the boomerang could've come from.

It came again, and Marcus jumped to avoid it. Whoever or whatever threw it ran away, and Agumon went on the chase. Marcus and Gaomon followed. "If Agumon's gonna go after this guy, then so am I!" Marcus shouted. So, the rest of us followed him.

Through the trees, I thought I could identify something about the thrower. Marcus had the same idea. "Hold on, is that a kid?" he asked. "What's a human child doing here?" Anya asked further.

"I betcha he's wondering the same thing," I answered. We stopped by a tree, and seconds later, a large group of prickly seed pods dropped down on us. We had to guard ourselves. That kid snickered and then jumped away. "Hey you, come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Anya screamed as she got her foot caught in a man-eating-plant type trap. "Anya!" Marcus cried.

While I tried punching away at the plant, Tom and Gary tried bringing her down. Meanwhile, our sabateur swung on a vine and slammed into Marcus. It was this relatively young kid, probably no older than 10. He wore a pale yellow, sleeveless shirt, with loose orange shorts and a brown belt, brown wristbands, and sandals. He wrapped himself with a green cloak with three white and red feathers around the lip and white legwarmers. He also decorated his face with light blue (Anya identified it as cyan) facepaint. He looked like some ancient warrior in a bad Late Movie.

Marcus caught both of his swinging fists. "Nice try, but not good enough, little boy! Don't you have-" "Keenan, watch out!" That voice. I stopped punching the plant.

"That voice. Where have I heard that voice before?" I asked myself. The kid jumped and flipped out of the way just as shuriken went flying toward Marcus. He avoided it, of course. Then, this Keenan jumped and flipped into a tree... right next to Falcomon! "It's Falcomon!" I shouted. "What?" Gary asked. "It's that guy. He's on the same team as Merukimon," Marcus realized.

This wild boy of the Digital Jungle started shouting at us. "You humons! You all evil! You enemies of all Digimon!" "What are you talkin' about?" Marcus asked. "Quiet! You humons always disturb peace in the Digital World! Me hate you ALL!" "Gimme a break, kid. If anyone's disturbing the peace, it's Merukimon." "You lie! Merukimon protect us! Now you go! Go! Leave Digital World!" Then, he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at us.

We dodged it, and as it swung back, he jumped to grab it, then swooped down. "If you want a fight, Tarzan Boy, you got it!" I said, charging up my fists with DigiSoul. Not even I could land a punch on him, though. Everyone got involved, but less so when Falcomon came in with his smoke bombs! I don't know what was in that smokescreen, but it sure didn't agree with my lungs.

Just then, another voice came in, along with fog. "Get out of here! Go on, get out of here, you tresspassers!" "Oh great, even more trouble!" Marcus remarked. "Get out! You're all intruders and I don't want you here! Get out of my forest right now!"

"Or what?" Agumon defiantly asked. We soon found out because a group of vines captured both fiery reptile and fiery human, tied them up, and held them in the sky. "Do... some... thing!" Marcus shouted through his struggle. His fists were pinned down to his side.

"Lalamon!" Anya called. "Go, Gaomon!" Tom agreed. Both Digimon jumped up and attacked. "Lala Spiral!" "Double Backhand!" Those attacks freed them, and they landed on the ground.

"Are you OK, Marcus?" I asked. "Yeah. What in the world was that thing?" We soon found out what it was... a giant cherry tree with a moustache!

"Wait a second... I think I've seen that Digimon before. Is that... Cherrymon?" I asked. I took out my Digimon Analyzer and pointed it at the Digimon. "Yep. 'Cherrymon, Ultimate level. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition.'"

"You meddling humans are trespassing in my forest and I want you out of here now! And if you don't leave immediately, you'll find _my bite is far worse than my bark!_ " the giant tree barked. "We'll go if you tell us where Merukimon is," Marcus offered. "So it is the Guardian of the Forest you seek. I'm afraid it won't be easy to find him."

"Why?" Tom asked. "Because although he is somewhere nearby, his fortress is well hidden. Even if it was he who directed you here, it is best if you leave my forest now!"

"Oh no, now that we know the fortress is hidden, we're gonna find it!" Veemon bravely stated.

At that point, Tarzan Boy Keenan got up from wherever it was he was hiding. "Be quiet! You humons heard Cherrymon! Now leave! Before we make you go!" he yelled. "Look, kid, give it a rest, all right?" Marcus snapped. "Besides, you're a human yourself," I added. "Heap big lie! Me Digimon!" Keenan countered. I grinned. "Oh really? Then what do you Digivolve into?" I asked. He had to think about that one. "Um..."

"Quickly, Keenan! Use your power!" Falcomon urged. Keenan roared, then pulled out something from his cape. It was a purple model of the Digivice iC. "You can't use that on yourself, Keenan! Ha ha!" I laughed. He charged up his fist with DigiSoul, then roared again and slammed his hand on the sensor. A look of surprise came over my face. "He didn't even shout 'DigiSoul Charge' or anything!" I gasped. Almost instantly, Falcomon began to Digivolve.

"Falcomon Digivolve to..." His hair became redder and his talons and legs became longer. His tail became a red, puffy ball of feathers, and he gained a yellow scarf that fluttered in the breeze. When he finished, he became an ostrich. "Peckmon!"

"He became an ostrich!" Gary realized as he looked him up on the Analyzer, "'Peckmon, Champion level. His main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster.'"

In terms of strange Digivolutions, this put Sunflowmon to shame. "Attack, Peckmon!" Keenan ordered. So, Peckmon scratched the ground and jumped up, going for a strike. "Spiral Claw!" It spun around and drove one of his feet into the ground, aiming for us. We dived out of the way.

"Rrrrr... how can we defeat such speed?" Gaomon asked. Gary thrust his iC forward. "How else?" he answered. So, Tom, Anya, Gary, and I ignited our DigiSouls and got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon! Rawr!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

While we were Digivolving our Digimon, Keenan had launched himself and landed on Peckmon, who was now airborne. "This your last chance! Leave Digital World, humons! Hiya!" he shouted as he threw his boomerang. Marcus anticipated this and punched the boomerang, breaking it.

This kid didn't know what was coming to him. "Listen, you grammatically challenged little brat! You're about to find out what happens when you challenge the ultimate team in not just one world, but two!" I shifted to the side, discovering that he had ignited his DigiSoul. He took out his iC and got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

GeoGreymon went running towards the ostrich. "Horn Impulse!" "What a joke!" Peckmon scoffed as he jumped up, dodging the attack. The giant dinosaur rammed his horn into the canyon. "Kunai Wing!" Peckmon threw numerous sharp, bladed feathers that rained down on GeoGreymon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon threw his electrical ball, but Peckmon missed it. It hit Cherrymon instead, so the tree countered by wrapping up two of his four arms. "Double Claw!"

Gaogamon felt the hit as well as Peckmon kicked him down, then flew back up. "Cutting Shoot!" Only 1 of those blades of wind hit, but Peckmon jumped up and kicked his head down. Sunflowmon came in with a "Sunshine Beam!" Peckmon avoided that attack as well.

"Stop it at ONCE!" Cherrymon roared. Then he threw cherry bombs at our Digimon. That definitely stopped us. "Just what part of the word 'stop' don't you reckless maniacs understand?" he griped. We started hearing little noises. I looked down and saw a group of tiny seeds under Cherrymon's roots.

"Awww, how cute," I said. Tom looked it up on his laptop. "Nyokimon. These guys are even below Rookie level," he observed. "Of course. Cherrymon didn't want them to be hurt," Marcus calmly realized.

Just then, rocks started falling from the sky. We dodged them. "Ha! Take that! If you humans don't leave, you're gonna be crushed!" a voice taunted from up high. I looked up, and there was a Gotsumon on a dragonfly-type Digimon.

"Gaaah, those rocks are too big for me to stop!" Cherrymon moaned. So, the Digimon turned their attention towards the boulders. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" "V-Nova Blast!" "Electro Shocker!"

Those broke up the rocks into tiny pieces. "They helped?" Cherrymon asked in confusion. Marcus decided to speak up for the humans. "Yeah, and you haven't even seen what we can do. Now let's show 'em. GeoGreymon?" "Mega Flame!" Another fiery blast broke up a rock. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" "V-Nova Blast!" "Electro Shocker!"

But one of those rocks didn't break, and it was getting closer and closer. "We'll never break up that big one," GeoGreymon said. "Never say never! Don't forget, we have a trick up our sleeve, and it's a really good trick!" Marcus answered. Instantly, a fiery orange aura came over him as he took out his iC. "Hmm... so he can generate it on his own," I thought.

He got in position, crossing his arms. " _DigiSoul…_ " Then, he brought his hand up. " _Full, CHARGE!_ " Then, he slammed it down on the sensor and brought his hand back as the power shot out.

"GeoGreymon, Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" After he Digivolved, RizeGreymon charged his wings up and blasted off. "Go, RizeGreymon! Wreck that rock!" Marcus cheered. The giant cyborg dino charged up his gun. "Trident Revolver!" With three blasts, the rock blew up. "Ha ha, yeah!" Marcus cheered.

Seconds later, the Nyokimon happily came out cheering. Our Digimon powered down. "Don't worry, you guys are safe now," Marcus said. "That's 'cause we're the ultimate team!" Agumon agreed. "And so are we!" Veemon added. "You said it!" I agreed. There were fistbumps all around.

"I can't believe it. A group of human beings actually helping out a Digimon in need, that's simply something unheard of!" Marcus was just eating this up. "Well not any more. There are some new humans in town, and we'll help anyone who needs it. Human or Digimon. I mean us, by the way, and I guess we're in the forest and not in town, but look, we're just here to help, OK?"

Cherrymon chuckled. "Thanks. I'm glad you are." "You're welcome. And now you can help us by telling us exactly who that boy was," Tom said.

Marcus shrugged it off. "Who cares? I don't want to know what this loser's name is." "It's Keenan, by the way," I said. "Hmmm? How'd you know?" Marcus asked. "Falcomon said it twice," I answered.

That was good enough for Marcus. "Well, I wanna know where he lives." "Marcus, don't go thinking with your fists again," Anya warned.

"He isn't. I want to know more about this guy myself. Besides, learning more about this boy can help us understand relationships and interactions between humans and Digimon," Gary countered.

I put my arm around my brother's shoulder and smiled. "Ha ha ha, my little bro the sociologist," I joked.

"Since you humans helped me, the very least I can do is tell you everything I know about Merukimon," Cherrymon cut in. "Huh?" We turned back to the giant tree. "I'm afraid that I don't know very much, mind you, but I have heard that Merukimon lives somewhere near the Digi-Gate," he continued. "Great. Now if we just knew where that was," Marcus said.

Cherrymon lifted up one of his roots and pointed out in the distance towards an icy peak. "Look, young man. Far in the distance," he instructed. "I'm looking, but I'm not seeing," Marcus said. "Train your eyes on the large peak, the one that towers above everything else. Somewhere in that mountain is the Infinite Ice Ridge where you'll find Merukimon."

"Of course! Commander Sampson and Kudamon mentioned he lived up in the Infinite Ice Ridge," Veemon realized. "Maybe when we find it, we can find a way home too," Tom added.

"Sir, we still have the markers," Gaomon reminded him. "Relax, guys. Anya and I were stranded in the Digital World for months. We know how to survive," I assured them. We said our goodbyes to Cherrymon and then walked on.

On our way, I approached Marcus. "Hey, Marcus," I said. "Huh? What's up, Greg?" "You still have those goggles I gave you?" "Yeah, but why do you ask?" "Because I got a feeling you're not going to use them. You even asked what you'd do with them. So I was wondering if I could have them back, please." "Hmmm... I dunno. Won't they clash with your glasses?" "You're right. Ah, who cares?" "Hmmm... OK, why not?"

Marcus took out my goggles from his pocket and gave them back to me. I strapped them on the top of my bucket hat. It felt good. I didn't care how they looked, they just felt good.

* * *

Special thanks to Billy Hammond for his descriptions of Christmas and New Year's in Japan.

The title of this chapter came from the song "Son of Man", written by Phil Collins for the 1999 Disney animated musical Tarzan. Don't worry, folks, you're not going to be hearing "You'll Be In My Heart" any time soon. Not even I am that sadistic.

David Umansky is a stage name used by Derek Stephen Prince, the English "VA" for Veemon in this fanfic. But you already knew that, and you also already knew that this is a fanfic so all the voices are in your head.


	18. Chapter 16: Nightmare

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

* * *

Chapter 16: Nightmare

[BGM: _The Twilight Zone_ Main Theme #2 by Marius Constant]

(Cody) _You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas; you've just crossed over... into The_ _Twilight Zone._

 _(cut to the desert somewhere in the Digital World)_

 _We introduce you to 5 extraordinary humans making a journey. Mr. Gregory Logan, an American who is taking the second chance fate has dealt him to become a legend. He has the goggles to prove it. Mr. Marcus Damon, the resident hothead with a penchant for fighting. Ms. Anya Rădulescu, the Russian beauty whose flames of passion have died a little_ _. Mr. Gary Logan, Greg's younger brother, discovering the wonders and beauties of this strange world for the first time. And Mr. Thomas H. Norstein, the calm and shrewd strategist from Austria. Five improbable entities soon to be stuck together into a pit of darkness. No logic, no reason, no explanation; just a prolonged nightmare in which fear, loneliness, despair and the unexplainable walk hand in hand through the shadows. In a moment, we'll start collecting clues as to the whys, the whats and the wheres. We will not end the nightmare, we'll only explain it - because this is the Twilight Zone._

* * *

Marcus

So I gave Greg back his goggles. So what? They don't mean anything to me anyway. I'll let him have his little fun. Yeah, I know he's older than me by six years. He wasn't any match for me, though. And since he isn't a true threat, I'll keep him around. If you wanna be the Ultimate Fighter, you have to know who to ally yourself with.

The night before, he introduced us to this strange food called "meat apples". I bit into one right off the tree, and it tasted awful! "Stupid fruit, must be rotten!" I said as I threw it to the side.

Greg laughed and explained it to me. Apparently, what you're supposed to do is cook the apple over a fire and then eat it. After Agumon grilled it with his Pepper Breath, I let it cool and then tasted it. It tasted just like a Porterhouse! "Oh man, this is awesome! It tastes like a Porterhouse!" I raved with my mouth full. Everyone else liked theirs, too. At least I can say this much. Thanks to Greg, we may be stranded, but we're sure not gonna starve!

We got out of the forest and started walking in a desert region. There was nothing much to see, unless you liked looking at the weird shapes in the sky, like Tentomon. "You know, sometimes I wonder about those shapes in the sky. I wonder if I could fly high enough to reach them," he said. "Well, why don't you try it, Tentomon?" Gary suggested. "All right... here I go!" So the beetle started flying up high, but he didn't make it far. When he got down, he was panting. "Looks like... they're too high up. I've got to save energy... for later." "Good thinking."

"Boy, I'd kill to have Raidramon right now," Greg said. "I dunno, as fast as he is, I don't know if he'd get enough traction with all this sand. Besides, that might use up energy," Thomas answered. "Oh. Never mind then." Greg shrugged it off and went on.

I don't know what kind of air conditioning they've got in this freaky place, but it was hot. Everybody was feeling the heat. Well, maybe not Nerdstein. Guy's as steady as a rock.

"So, Boss... are we there yet?" my partner asked. "Only if we're trying to get to the middle of a dried-up lake. Hey Nerdstein! How much longer?" I asked. "Just keep walking. It's not like we have a choice. The only way to get back to the Digital Gate is by reaching the Infinite Ice Ridge," he answered. Ehh! Wrong answer. "Ah, wrongo. _Newsflash!_ We're not on this hike just to go back to the human world. The real reason we're heading for that ice ridge is to find Merukimon and kick his butt!" I said.

Agumon nodded. "Ha ha. Count me in!" Now Thomas was getting it.

* * *

Greg

We had to roll up the sleeves on our uniforms to allow our skin to breathe. It was my idea, of course. I just let Tom think it was his. There was seemingly no water for miles, so we had to drink a lot before we left. Luckily, every DATS member has a small bottle of hand sanitizer with them.

"Hold up, sir!" Gaomon said, so we stopped. Tom took note of what his partner was looking at. "Huh? What's up, Gaomon?" The dog pointed his glove up ahead. "Take a look." "It's a gorge."

"A gorge?" I asked. "That's just another word for canyon," Tom explained. "Gorge, canyon, whatever it is, how are we gonna get over it?" Veemon asked. "We can't. It looks too wide to jump," Gaomon answered. "Can we fly over it using Kabuterimon?" Gary asked.

Gaomon thought about it, massaging his chin with his glove. "Hmm... well, it depends on how much energy you think Kabuterimon can safely exert. If there's another battle, you may just be out of luck. Too risky for my tastes." "But we don't have much time. We've got to get to the Ice Ridge," I argued. Gaomon shook his head. "We have plenty of time, sir. You yourself were stranded here for five months, what's another few weeks?" he asked. "Good point," I said.

We got closer to the canyon and looked down in it. It looked like the downtown of a big city, but all the buildings were implanted sideways on the walls. "I don't get it. How could all those buildings hang there on the side of a cliff?" Gaomon asked. "How could you wear boxing gloves and sound like Might Guy?" I asked. "Who's this Might Guy you keep talking about?" "I'll explain it to you later, Gaomon," Tom said, shooting me a glance.

"I think you'll find here in the Digital World, anything is possible," Tom went on. "Ha ha! Freaky!" Agumon laughed. "Do you think there's any way around it?" Anya asked, slightly worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Lalamon agreed.

Marcus was his usual hothead self. "Hello? We don't have time to stand around here. There's no way around this, so we might as well dive in!" he called, as he made his way down sliding on the rock wall! "Marcus, no! Don't... oooh, _Marcus!"_ Anya shot a glance at Tom, who just shrugged it off helplessly. "Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that he's the leader," I told Gaomon and Veemon. They shrugged it off as well.

So we followed him and slid down until we reached a building. Marcus used the built-in rope in the utility belt to repel down, making sure to secure the rope. He made it down and acted as anchor. Anya and Lalamon went first, followed by Veemon and me, Gary and Tentomon, and Tom. Gaomon and Agumon were in the middle of his descent when suddenly... "Hey, I think the rope's caught on something! Whoooaaoh!"

Soon, the rope snapped and both Digimon came tumbling down. Thankfully, they had Marcus to break their fall. "Next time the rope is caught, just leave it alone," Gaomon said. Agumon put his claw around his head. "Sorry! My bad!"

"Yeah, and try not using me as a landing pad, huh?" Marcus shot back.

We observed the sight. "Hey, comrades! By the looks of this, I say we can walk across by going that way," Anya said, pointing towards a path. As usual, Tom had another idea. "I say we go down a little farther to check out every possible route."

"There has to be a smarter way of doing this," Gary thought aloud. Gaomon was a bit behind, but he caught up.

All of a sudden, the Digimon stopped walking and started looking around. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Sir, we're not alone here," Gaomon reported. Marcus clenched his fist and got in a squatting position. "Well then, let's give them a warm welcome."

I started looking around myself. I could hear the noises, but I just couldn't see anything, even with my prescription glasses. I wiped my glasses off just to make sure I was seeing everything clearly. But soon, I started seeing legs and those were soon revealed to belong to a swarm of spider-like Digimon known as Dokugumon.

Gary looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer, fear lingering in his voice. "'D-d-d-dokugumon are Champion-level D-d-d-digimon. They have... c-computer viruses running through their bodies. They wait for their prey to sleep, then pounce on them with highly poisonous fangs.' I think we're in trouble!"

"No, we're not! Not while we have this!" I countered. I clenched my hand into a fist and then bravely swung it up, igniting my DigiSoul. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to use it because my arm got caught in their web.

"...now we have a problem," I corrected myself. I tried to fight back, but it wasn't any use. Soon, I was wrapped up in the web, along with Veemon, Gary, Tentomon, Anya, and Lalamon. I felt the intense urge to scream as the Digimon that was carrying me dropped.

Moments later, I found myself tied up and hanging from the ceiling with the others. Marcus struggled to break loose. "Rrrgh, let me go! Ya hear me?! Once I figure out how to... get down from here, you'll be toast!" he threatened.

"When I said I wanted to hang out with you guys, this is _definitely_ not what I had in mind," I said. "Me neither," Veemon agreed.

"Anya! Are you all right up there?" Lalamon called. "Yes I am, at least for the moment. How about you?" she called back.

"Aside from traps, we're fine," Agumon said. "We're status quo," Gaomon added.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine over here..." Veemon gulped. "I hope," he added.

"What are those Dokugumon up to? They must've separated us from our Digimon for a reason," Tom observed. "I'm no Einstein, Thomas, but I think it's because they don't want us to charge our DigiSoul so they can Digivolve," I guessed. "Good answer! Good answer!" Gary nervously approved.

But before we could find out from Tom whether our answer was up on the board, we heard an evil laugh from down below. "That laugh is coming from down below the platform," Anya said. It was a low, guttural laugh, the kind you might hear from Candy Candido. "Filthy humans! You are worthless species!" he called up to us.

"Who's that?" Anya asked. We never got an answer, but the low-toned voice went on. "Now sleep. Sleep so you can roam aimlessly through your nightmares. Sleep, and then your hearts will be mine for the taking!"

Soon, this ultrasonic wave came up and the effects were almost immediate. "Oh wow... I'm falling asleep," Anya said sleepily as she dozed off. I knew what she was talking about as I got this mental urge to sleep. "Oh yeah... I see what you mean there. Good night..." I yawned.

* * *

Veemon

"Greg! Don't go to sleep! That's just what that thing down there wants ya to do!" I shouted up to my partner.

Eh, it was no use. "They can't help it, the voice they heard down there is making them fall asleep," Lalamon said.

"What are we going to do?" Tentomon asked helplessly. Gaomon had some sort of idea. "That's MetalPhantomon down there," he said. Soon, we could see him as he came up. He was ugly, and looked like a partial skeleton connected to an orb wearing a cape. "MetalPhantomon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. He has an energy-stealing scythe that steals the life force of the living, and his bizarre voice is known as the Grave Scream. If MetalPhantomon gets in your head, you're a goner. And if that happens, you become one of the walking undead," Gaomon explained gravely. "Now sleep. Sleep deeply," that bringer of death said, as he brought up his scythe. He fired a beam that hit all 5 of our partners and then formed links that changed color and started draining energy.

* * *

Marcus

"Marcusssssssssssssss! Marcus, help me please! I really need you! **"** That was my sister Kristy hanging on for her life on a Drimogemon running away. I was running, too, but I just couldn't catch him. Just then, a Numemon popped up. "Outta my way!" I shouted as I punched him. But then, two came up, then four, then eight. Every time I punched one of them, two came up. "Marcusssssssssssssss!" Kristy screamed again. "Kristy!" I pushed them all out of the way, but they jumped on me and held me down. " _ **KRISTY!"**_

* * *

Gary

I've never admitted this to anyone except Greg, Veemon, and Tentomon, but I have an intense fear of spiders. Once, when I was five years old, I was playing on a swing set when I saw a spider. Being the naïve kid that I was, I was intrigued. "Oh look, it's a spider! Cool..." I tried to pick it up and play with it, but it bit me. I didn't think about it at the time, but at dinner, I started getting really sick. It turned out the spider was a brown recluse. They had to send me to the emergency room. Ever since then, I've had that fear. And now, here I was, trapped in a giant Dokugumon's web. They were all getting closer and closer, and soon, an entire swarm of brown recluses dropped on top of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get them off! Get them off! Tentomon, help me!"

* * *

Veemon

"...Tentomon... help me..." Gary moaned in his sleep. "Hold on, buddy! I'm coming to save you! ….Just as soon as I get out of here," Tentomon said. "Fools! They are in a deep sleep. Their minds no longer belong to them. Your voices are distant memories. Now their nightmares possess them," the skeleton taunted.

I kept thinking of that power Greg said T.K. had given him in a dream, wondering when it would kick in.

Lalamon couldn't care less at the time. "Anyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Anya

When I found myself again, I was back in my home in Moscow. Suddenly, the phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I tentatively asked. "Anya, it's me, your father," the voice said on the other line. "Papa?" I gasped. "Yes, I just wanted to say-" But then I heard two gunshots. "Papa? Papa?!" I dropped the phone and dropped to my knees, sobbing all the while. Those militants had just shot Papa over the phone. " **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Veemon

Anya whimpered and moaned in her dark sleep. All Lalamon could let out was a whimper. "...Anya." That evil reaper laughed. "These five are traveling deep into the real fears they have buried in their hearts. They are being forced to see what they fear most, what they don't want to face, what they desperately want to forget. They are trapped in their minds, reliving memories they wish they could run away from, and they will **never** return to you!" I could see Greg moaning and tossing, deep in despair. "Remember what I told ya the first time we said goodbye, Greg! **Don't give up hope!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Greg

When I finally came to, I was in a dimly-lit dungeon. I looked to my sides, and my hands were shackled up really well. Just then, another light appeared and there was my family. They were all tied, bound, gagged, and very unhappy. It looked like a scene from one of those mafia movies. Just then, I heard an evil snicker. I knew it too well. It was Beelzemon. I remembered the first time we faced him in the Digital World.

"Now either youse guys come along quietly, or else I introduce each of yas to some lead," he threatened, holding them all at gunpoint. "You leave my family out of this, Beelzemon! What'd they ever do to you?" I angrily shouted at him.

He turned his attention and his shotguns to me. "Ah yeah, I remember you. Smart little punk. I'm glad you're awake to see this, ya know? It's not everyday you get to see your entire family shot to smithereens. Once the lead goes to their brains, they're gonna take a nice little swim with the fishes. Ahahahahaha! I hope you haven't been drinking too much water," he taunted.

I bare my teeth. "You're not going to get away with this, you _monster_ ," I growled. "You wanna bet?" he asked. He pointed his gun at Mom's head and pulled the trigger. " _ **No! MOM!"**_ I screamed. Something within me broke, and it wasn't anger. I tried to free myself, but there wasn't anything I could do. I was trapped, and my entire family was as well. "Ya know, I really enjoy watching you squirm. I'm going to extend this, _savor_ every moment. Heh heh heh..." Then he started toying with me.

"What can I do?" I thought in despair. So, I just sat there and cried.

I heard a "Pssst..." I tried to clear my eyes by blowing my hair away and then saw this man, probably in his 30s or 40s, with a goatee and a thin mustache wearing a bucket hat. "Huh? Who... (sniff) are you?" I asked through tears. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," he whispered.

"No, seriously, I haven't seen you before," I shot back. He grinned. "Doesn't the bucket hat give you some sort of a clue? Geez. It's me, Doug Erholtz." "Oh... so that's what you look like." "Hey, they don't pay me for my looks. Now, listen up. Your mom isn't dead, this is a nightmare set up by MetalPhantomon. I'm not gonna rescue you from it myself, because then I'd have to join the team and I don't have a Digimon. You're going to get yourself out of this," Doug whispered, looking around. "I am? But how?" "Easy. You've got the powers of the Crest of Hope. All you've got to do is exert your hope. You've got the power to get yourself out of this jam, but you just have to realize it." "But how? How?" "Shhhhh... I'll tell you."

Doug looked around again. "You see, all you have to do is convince yourself that you will not give in. You know that scene from _The Wizard of Oz_ where Glinda tells Dorothy to click her heels three times and chant 'There's no place like home'?" "But Doug, how's clicking my heels going to do anything?" "You don't click your heels, you imbecile. But what you do is you chant, 'I will not give in' over and over until you believe it. Then, you'll be driven to do some incredible things." "Like what?" "Just trust me on this. Now repeat after me. 'I will not give in'." "I will not give in," I whispered over and over, wanting to believe it.

"That's it, just keep going," he encouraged. As I kept repeating it, he slowly backed out of the scene. I repeated it over and over. "I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in." Each time as I said it, I started to believe it, and it became stronger and stronger. It built up some sort of a power supply in my soul, like a vertical-axis wind turbine. Soon, I was shouting it, and I found I had enough strength to do something amazing as I stood up. "I-" I yanked my left arm, breaking the shackles and chain that bound me. "WILL NOT-" I broke the shackles and chain on my other arm. " **GIVE INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"** I felt the power flow into my DigiSoul, as some sort of a green aura came over me. A casual observer might say I was going Super Saiyan. I looked around, and Veemon wasn't there. So much for a DigiSoul Full Charge.

"Well, I guess I'll just do it myself," I said, pounding my fist in my palm. I was stoked, I was ready, I had mojo. " **Beelzemon!** How _dare_ you attack my family just so you can drag me into despair! You're going to pay," I said, emboldened. "Yeah, yeah. Prove it!" "As you wish!"

Even though I wasn't Imperialdramon, I still knew some of the moves. So, I charged up my DigiSoul, like I would for a Mega Crusher, but then I formed it into a sphere. I took the sphere into my right hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... _Soul..._ _**BLASTER!**_ " I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. It connected dead on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beelzemon screamed in pain. Seconds later, he was gone, and so was the rest of the scene. The background became completely blank, and all that was left was my impressed guardian angel apparent and me. I let the aura die down. "That was incredible!" Doug said in amazement. "Tell me about it. I'm still amazed I was able to do it. I'm guessing I won't be able to do it often, because that wouldn't be fair for the others," I reasoned.

"Plus it's brutal on my vocal cords," my voice actor added as he pulled out a small vibrator from his pocket. He turned it on and massaged his neck. With his other hand, he pulled out a tape recorder pre-loaded with a tape and pressed play. "Technically, I'm just a representation of your inner will and spirit, much like T.K. was in that other dream you had. You found your breaking point and you fought it with everything you had. I'm proud of you, kid. Keep up the good work, because if you die, I'm out of a job. Erholtz out. This was prerecorded."

"Thanks again so much, Mr. Erholtz," I said. He just cocked his head, then he walked away, still massaging his cords.

"OK, now how do I get out of here?" Just then, a door appeared with a biometric hand lock on it. "How... convenient." I placed my hand squarely on the outline, and the lock scanned it. After a few seconds, the panels slid open, and I walked through.

* * *

Thomas

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked myself. As I looked closer, I realized where I was. "I know. This is my hometown. It is, there's no mistaking it." So, I started running as I continued my monologue. "This is where I grew up, everything looks so familiar." I made my way to a large staircase by a shrine. "I... I remember these. These steps seemed endless when I was little." Seconds later, a blue light came from the top. Staring closer at it, I saw two blue figures that looked just like my mother and me, walking down the stairs. "It's my... my mom," I gasped.

Just as quickly as they came... they disappeared. Soon, I was transported into my happy childhood memories, growing up in Upper Tokyo. My father is a prominent Austrian aristocrat. My parents met while my mother was an exchange student in Austria. They married and seemingly had everything, but my mother found my father cold and uncaring towards her, so they separated and she took me to Japan.

"Her favorite market. Mom would buy me ice cream if I didn't complain about having to go there with her. ...She always treated me so sweetly. Her smile was warmth and sunshine." But then, it too faded. The entire scene went white, and I burst into tears. "Huh? No... no..." While I stood there in shock, two girls passed me by talking about their wardrobe for summer. "Summer..." I took note of a poster on a shop window. "It is..." Once again, my mind took me back.

When I was young, I looked forward so much to the Summer Festival. "Look Mom, the Summer Festival is in town! Can we go?" the younger me asked eagerly. She knelt down and looked at the poster. "Huh? Yeah. Why not? Sure."

It came back to the present as I looked at the clock. "What time is it? 4:00? I can still make it!" I realized. So, I started running. I had to make it in time. But then, I heard that low guttural growl.

"That's right. Today's the day you lost your precious mother. _Ha ha ha ha_! Even if you hurry, you can't save her. But go ahead! Run!" he taunted. "I gotta make it... I gotta save my mom!" I vowed.

I kept running until I reached a brown building. "I found it. This is it! My house!" I looked up in the window as a beautiful woman in a kimono closed the curtains. That was my mom. I rushed toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So, I pounded on it desperately. "Mother! Mother! Mother! Please open up, I have to warn you, _please!_ I have to tell you what's about to happen, please Mother! Let me in! You must be able to hear me, so open up! _This is really important! Open this door right now!"_ Finally, the door did open up, but instead of my mother... I was met by a younger version of myself in a blue kimono. "It's me," I realized.

"Mommy! I'll be waiting outside!" my younger self called out from behind him. Then he came out and skipped outside right past me, wearing his kimono and wooden sandals. "I'm gonna ride the rides, and eat cotton candy, and... Hey, hurry up Mom! Come on! We've got to hurry up or else the festival will be over before we get there!" "All right, Thomas! Don't be so impatient. There's plenty of time to get there."

My mother put on her wooden sandals and secured them to her feet. I checked my watch, it was 4:11 PM. "I know, but hurry!" my younger self insisted. She got up. "Don't worry, the festival isn't going anywhere." She gently laughed as she shut the door.

"Mother..." I gasped. "All right, Mr. In a Hurry. Let's go," my mother said as she started walking. I tried to stop her. I warned her, "Wait, don't go, you can't..." I tried grabbing her shoulder to stop her, but my hand went right through her and I ended up with both hands on the ground. I had to do something. I had to make things right.

So I picked myself up and rushed to catch up with her, pleading the whole time. "Wait! Mom! Stop, please! I'm begging you, stop! Don't go to that festival. You hear me? Don't go! Listen, if you go to that festival, you'll never come home again! Why don't you hear what I'm saying? Mom, I'm trying to _save your life! Don't you understand?"_ I even got in front of her. "You need to stop! Don't go any further! Mom, you need to hear me!"

She walked right through me. So, I did the only thing I could. I got ahead of them and tried to stop the truck. "Hey, slow down!" But it was no use. The truck went through me as well. It seemed there was nothing I could do... I slowly turned around as I stared at my younger self in horror. There was one broken sandal. It had happened again. This truly was my nightmare. There was nothing I could do. There was _nothing I could do_ , and I hated myself for that. I dropped to my knees in agony and wept.

That growl came again, adding insult to injury. "She's gone. Your heart is now drained. You're spiraling towards your eternal nightmare."

* * *

Veemon

"Your horror. Your sadness. Your grief will serve to nourish me!" All we could do was encourage Tom.

"Thomas!" I called. "Don't give in!" Tentomon added. But soon after, an amazing thing happened. Tom let out a yell and then the red aura that was draining him went away, replaced by a blue one. At the same time, Greg let out a short green aura.

* * *

Thomas

I just laid there, caught in my grief, crying for the first time over her death in many years. It was such a release. My eyes were shut, but I was actually crying. I felt a gentle hand wipe away my tears. When I opened my eyes, I found my mother. "Mother..." She gasped too, but she seemed very happy to see me. I finally spoke to her, or whatever representation of her it was. "It's going to be all right, Mom. I've been keeping your smiling face alive in my memories. I haven't just held onto the sad things, I try to remember the happy times, too." She nodded. "Mmm hmm."

* * *

Veemon

Then another amazing thing happened. Tom's spider bands dissolved as he dropped down to his knees. "Thomas!" all of us Digimon shouted. At that same moment, Greg gained a green aura which quickly faded. His bands disappeared too as he dropped to his knees. "Greg!" I called.

Then, Tom stood up and dusted himself off. "You decided to torture me with that tragic memory of my mom. MetalPhantomon... you'll pay _,"_ he decisively stated as his DigiSoul covered his body. "What you did was unforgivable," he went on, "You forced me to relive my mother's accident, just so you could steal the essence of my heart. There are consequences for what you've done. Your evil ways must be brought to an end!" We stared in shock. I personally had never seen Tom so pissed off before. "Ready, Gaomon?" he asked as he brought his Digivice up. I nudged Gaomon, but he was still in shock.

He got in position, " _DigiSoul..._ " Then he raised his hand up to the sky and decisively brought it back down to his sensor. " _Full, CHARGE!"_ Then, he shot it right in front of him, just like you're supposed to. In seconds, Gaomon got the same aura and started Digivolving.

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off as Gaogamon as usual, but then he stood on his back legs. His front paws were covered in metal armor and became actual hands, and his back paws became feet. He also got a jet pack, a championship belt around his chest, and a really cool pair of shades. It was awesome! "MachGaogamon!"

He broke through all the webs. Tom looked up his partner on his analyzer. "'MachGaogamon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. Two jet engines propel him at incredible speed. His special attacks are 'Winning Knuckle' and 'Howling Cannon'.'"

"Wow! Gaomon Warp Digivolved!" Agumon shouted in shock. "Well yeah, he just said, 'Gaomon Warp Digivolve to...' Dat's pretty obvious, right?" I asked.

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon released supersonic waves from his mouth, pushing MetalPhantomon away and breaking the connection he had. Then, he brought Marcus, Gary, and Anya safely down from where they'd been hanging. "We're safe," Anya said in amazement. Lalamon flew to her. "Anya! We have to help MachGaogamon!"

Tentomon cut the bands loose, and I went to Greg. "Greg! Buddy! Are you OK?" I asked. He had a determined grin on his face. "Never better."

Marcus punched out a Dokugumon, igniting his DigiSoul. I looked over, and Agumon punched his claw into his palm as his partner got ready. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Time to show them what we're made of," Greg said as he separated his feet and unclipped his Digivice. "Oh yeah!" I cheered.

* * *

Greg

That little victory did wonders for my confidence as I thrust my open right hand to the side with a little more swagger. That caused my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... _Charge!"_ To my left, Gary had his own little thing going. "DigiSoul... Charge!" To my right, Anya was feelin' the flow as well. "DigiSoul... Charge!" It was just like it should be. We were back with a vengeance!

"Agumon Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Digivolve to..."

"Tentomon Digivolve to..."

"Lalamon Digivolve to..."

"GeoGreymon!"

"Veedramon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Sunflowmon!"

All the Digimon went ape on the swarm of Dokugumon. I even tried taking on one of those giant spiders myself, and I got in one good punch. Mostly, I just stayed in the background cheering. Meanwhile, MachGaogamon punched MetalPhantomon's open hand and got smacked away into a building. The reaper used his electric rod to do a little voodoo on some of those buildings, but my mentor's partner sped past them with his rockets, and even hurled one at him, hitting at full contact. The metal skeleton was still standing when the dust cleared as he charged up his scythe. "Enough! Soul Predator!" He kept swinging his scythe as our Digimon anxiously and narrowly avoided the blades. All the while, Tom just stood there, unafraid. He just lowered his head and closed his eyes, ready to give the final command. "End this," he ordered. "Sir yes sir!" MachGaogamon answered as he flew into the eye of the storm. "Winning Knuckle!" He attacked with a blow of his fist, boasting supreme impact strength. That created a magnificent explosion, with MetalPhantomon disappearing for good.

We used the last of the strength we had to get out of the gorge. "That wiped me out," Agumon said as everyone leaned closest to the ground. We spent the next hour telling everyone the nightmares we'd gone through. Everyone agreed that Tom's was the most tragic, but that mine was awesome. Tom didn't say anything. "If we didn't have Thomas with us, I don't know what would've happened to us today," Lalamon said. "Whatever," Marcus answered. Then, Tom stood up. "Well, we've already wasted enough time. Let's get moving." So, we got up. I was one of the stragglers, but Anya was even more of one. She passed out, and Lalamon screamed. "Ahhhhhh! Anya's passed out! There's something wrong with her!"

* * *

(Cody) _The next time you find a gorge that's too wide to jump, think twice before making your descent. You may find that it leads... to The Twilight Zone._

* * *

Author's Notes:

I fashioned this chapter after an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ because I thought it appropriate. _The Twilight Zone_ doesn't belong to Disney or Toei, but there is a ride with the TZ brand on it at Disney's Hollywood Studios. I borrowed the opening narration from the episode "Five Characters in Search of an Exit", written by Rod Serling from the story "The Depository" by Marvin Petal.

I initially thought that line about riding the rides and eating cotton candy was just an attempt by Michael Sorich (who originally adapted this episode) to Americanize the story, but I've been doing research on it. Yes, there is such a thing as cotton candy in Japan.

Also, if you're wondering why Greg didn't use DigiSoul Full Charge this chapter, he'll get his chance next time around. That's why I included the Esperanza Soul Blaster attack this time. Since this was a dream/nightmare, he could do that. Whether he gets to use that attack in real life, only time will tell.


	19. Chapter 17: An Uneasy Alliance

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 17: An Uneasy Alliance

* * *

Greg

Anya fell to the ground. Her head bounced up again, but then it went back down. "Anya!" we all shouted at the same time. She was without a lot of things, but she was not without friends. As the only woman in our group, each of us felt the need to protect her in some way. Lalamon flew over and put one of her leaves on Anya's forehead. We gathered around her. "104 degrees Fahrenheit!" she exclaimed. "How can you tell?" I asked. "Now's not the time," she answered.

"She needs immediate medical attention. We need to get her somewhere safe," Tom decided. She slowly opened her eyes and slurred, "I'm all right... we haveto... get ta... the Infinite Ice..."

"Stay with us, Anya!" Tom directed. But soon she went out. "You know, I think I read somewhere that high fever may be the result of toxic shock syndrome. Somebody should give her an exam," I suggested. Tom agreed with me, so he did what he called a rapid trauma assessment. Minutes later, he again suggested we move her somewhere safe so he could perform a full medical assessment.

We found a cave and settled in there. Marcus, Agumon, and Gaomon waited insisted that Veemon and I exit as well. He adamantly pointed the way out, which Veemon and I took.

Marcus, Agumon, Veemon, and I passed each other while pacing outside the entry. "Why is it that Gary gets to stay and I don't?" I grumbled. "Because unlike you, Gary isn't after a cheap thrill," Gaomon answered.

"And how would you know anything about this?" Veemon shot back. "Because I have a high level of maturity. That is why Master Norstein and I are so compatible. It also helps that I'm asexual." "You mean you've been fixed!" Marcus quipped. "I have not," Gaomon insisted. "Have too!" "Have not." "Have too!" Marcus got on the ground and started looking for proof, but Gaomon quickly beat him upside the head with his glove.

"Did you find anything, Marcus?" I asked. "Yeah. Gaomon's got a pretty good punch. Haaaaa..." His head dropped to the floor, like the rest of him.

* * *

Thomas

Anya was breathing rapidly. I quickly deduced that it was not due to toxic shock syndrome, as Greg had suggested. "I think the last battle may have been too much for her," I deduced. "Yeah, that MetalPhantomon made her dreams such terrible things," Lalamon agreed sympathetically. "She's going to need plenty of water and time to rest. We'll stay here until she recovers," I said.

Just then, Anya opened her eyes. "You can't... we still have a …... mission," she weakly protested. I smiled. "Don't worry, we're not stopping just because of you, Anya," I reassured her. "Huh?" "The rest of us need our rest too, although that stamina freak would never admit it to anyone."

"Which one, Greg or Marcus?" Gary asked. That made Anya smile. "Hah... stamina freak..." Then she closed her eyes.

"She's finally asleep. Nice and quiet," Lalamon whispered. I stood up. "You know what? It's a little too quiet. I can't hear the others anymore," I said. "Yeah, you can hear a petal drop." We left Anya and went outside.

* * *

Greg

I came up with the idea of getting more water for Anya's rags. I let Veemon wear my bucket hat while I put on the goggles. "All right, do we have some sort of a bowl we can use?" I asked. Veemon searched the forest. "Hmm... I think I found something! Here!" He picked up some small rocks. "Good thinking, Veemon," I said.

"I got an even better one. We'll just use your hat!" Marcus called as he snatched up my hat off of Veemon's head. "Hey!" "It was too small for ya, anyway," Agumon argued as Marcus inspected it.

"Perfect! No holes or anything. This is a really good water bowl. I'm so glad you volunteered it, Greg." "Um... yeah. That was... my idea all along," I reluctantly said.

So, we made our way to the river. It wasn't deep at all, maybe a foot and a half deep. The water was crystal clear, so Agumon and Veemon stepped in and started splashing around in it. "Ahahahahaha! This is just like the bathtub back at your house, Boss! Ahahahahaha!" Agumon laughed. "Yeah, this is really fun!" Veemon agreed.

I just leaned against a tree with my arms folded. "Marcus, you might want to move downstream. The water's purer," I said. "Yeah yeah. It's a good thing that dorky hat's good for something."

Then, Agumon splashed some water in Marcus' face and laughed. "You get mad when you get all wet!" That drove him to get in the water himself and fight back. "Oh yeah? You should see how angry I get when I'm _dry!"_

I took off my glasses, boots and socks and joined in. "Awww nah, nah, nah. Let me show you how it's done," I said as I lowered my goggles. Everyone took turns splashing each other. "Take that! And that! And that!" Just then, we heard a distinct, baritone voice. "Marcus! Greg!" We stopped for a moment and turned around. "What do you want?" Marcus snapped.

Tom, Gaomon, Gary, and Tentomon stood there. "So _that's_ what those goggles are meant for, eh Greg?" Gary slyly asked. "Maybe the stamina freaks don't need a break after all," Tom snarked. We were busted and we knew it. I attempted to smooth out the situation. "Heh heh heh... hi, Tom. Come in... the water's... fine." Tentomon flew toward my hat, picked it up, flew to me, and put it securely on my head. It was completely filled with water.

On our way back to the cave, Gaomon gave us a lecture on responsibility. "I really thought you knew better than this," Tentomon said in shame.

But when we got back, the talk stopped because something else was going on inside. "Get her, Keenan!" It was that kid Keenan and his homicidal bird! We rushed inside.

Marcus was the first to speak up. "Anya! Let her go! What kind of a guy picks on a sick girl? You're nothing but a weird-looking, pathetic, little bully! You picked the wrong cave!" So, he rushed up with his fist ready as Keenan prepared his Boomerang of Death. Suddenly, Anya's hand stopped him.

"Stop it right now," she ordered him. Then, they both gained a white and blue digital glow. Marcus stopped and gasped. "Huh? What did you do?!" Keenan angrily asked. But then, he soon dropped to the floor. "Keenan!" Falcomon cried as he picked him up, "No, Keenan." I got closer. It seemed like Falcomon was really upset.

He picked up and supported his partner, then glared at us. "You humans have passed the virus onto Keenan!" he angrily said. That took Tom by surprise. "What virus? Tell us what you know about this!" "No!" Falcomon angrily spread his wing, then brought it back toward him, creating a major blast of wind. That created a dust cloud which allowed the two to escape. We made our way out of the cave to get fresh air. I coughed some more. "...So I guess it isn't toxic shock syndrome," I said sheepishly.

When we went back in, Anya was worse off than before. "105 degrees and rising!" Lalamon moaned. "Of course! Why didn't I see this before?" Tom asked himself.

"Stop talking in mysteries and tell us what's wrong with her," Marcus insisted. "I thought Anya was just worn out from our last battle. But there's a possibility she's been infected with a virus from the Digital World," Tom explained.

"Hmm... the only question is how. Perhaps it's psychosomatic," I guessed. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "The cause comes from her head. Maybe MetalPhantomon's spell had more of an effect on her than we realized. Maybe it lowered her defenses so she caught a virus."

"Hmm... perhaps you're right, Greg," Tom said. We thought about it for a long time. Tom finally came up with an idea of finding a vaccine with an antidote. Marcus put his usual pressure on him to fix her. "That's not a request, that's a demand!" he asserted while grabbing Tom by the shirt. "At the rate the virus is spreading, I can't guarantee anything."

Marcus threw him aside. "Useless," he muttered under his breath as he turned away.

"He's a lot more useful than you," I rebuffed. "Come again!?" "He's a lot more useful than you. So far, what have you done to fix the situation? Nothing." "You take that back! I found your hat very useful!" "Yeah, but did you actually get any water from it?"

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Marcus!" Veemon shouted, supporting me. I pointed my finger at Marcus indignantly. "I don't know how you even became a leader. They've got a name for people like you in Atlanta, sir. I won't say it here because there's a lady present." "Then why don't you _leave_?" Marcus asked.

"Fine! I will, and I won't come back until I find the vaccine. Come on, Veemon!" "Right!" I left in a huff, with Veemon following.

We went out on a walk on a beach, only lit by the moon. "I don't get it. I'm five or six years older than Marcus is, and yet he thinks he can push everyone around. That hotheaded little punk! Well, I'll just show him," I muttered. "Greg, why do you allow yourself to become flustered by a guy like him? He's your friend," Veemon tried to reason with me. "Because, Veemon, fate has given us a second chance... and I guess I'm blowing it a bit, aren't I?" "Well, I wouldn't say that. All I'm saying is that you should try to get along with him. Don't let Marcus bother you. You and I both know that Tom's the real leader."

I sighed, and we continued walking. After a few minutes, Veemon changed the subject. "Hey... since Marcus and Tom already fully charged their DigiSoul, we're probably gonna be next!" he said cheerfully. I smiled at that. "Yeah... then you'll finally go up to Ultimate level. Of course, it's not going to be as awesome as Magnamon was. I should probably practice."

So, we stopped and I experimented with several poses I had seen before. "DigiSoul... full CHARGE! No no no... how about this? DigiSoul! Full... _charge!_ Hmm... how to make it look cool. Maybe if I... hmm... maybe I'll just have to wait until the time comes," I decided. "Yeah, probably not a good idea to force anything," Veemon agreed.

Just then, we noticed a strange group of Digimon holding torches and walking up a path singing something. We followed them up to what looked like a large mansion. When we got inside, someone turned on a light. I looked all of them up on my Digimon Analyzer. It was quite a motley crew of Digimon, including a white variant of Leomon, a number of Gekomon, a number of Elecmon, a number of Gazimon, Tapirmon , Golemon, and a Wizardmon who was studying a book.

"Wow... what are all of you doing here?" I asked. They all looked at me strangely. Wizardmon was the first to speak up. "Tell us who you are first, human!" "My name's Greg, and this is my partner Veemon."

"We come in peace," Veemon explained.

"Interesting... anyway, can you help us with this?" Wizardmon handed me a book, and I looked at it. It was a libretto and vocal book. "Hmmm... _Guys and Dolls._ Remember that, Veemon? I was an understudy for Nathan in 10th grade. Wizardmon, where'd you find this?" "Someone had left it and a strange rectangular device in this house. I believe you call it a videotape," Wizardmon said. He led us to a room in this mansion, and sure enough, we found a TV and home theater system, complete with a VCR/DVD combo and a videotape of the 1955 film _Guys and Dolls._

"Hmm... hey, why don't we watch this? I haven't seen a good movie in a long time," I suggested. So, we did. Out of the limited supplies that were left, we made popcorn as we started the movie. That movie was just what I needed to relieve my stress. After watching the movie, Wizardmon came up with the idea of doing a production in the Digital World. That sounded good to me, so we did. After many hours, we got one number down.

* * *

["The Oldest Established"

from _Guys and Dolls_

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by 2010 Digital World Revival Cast (voiced by Dave Mallow, Derek Stephen Prince, Doug Erholtz, Richard Cansino, Michael Sorich, Neil Kaplan, Paul St. Peter, R. Martin Klein, Crispin Freeman, Michael McConnohie, and Robert Axelrod)]

 _The dining room is fashioned to look more like a barbershop, with the table being moved to the back. Gekomon takes on the role of Benny Southstreet, Greg has taken on the role of Nathan Detroit, and Veemon is Nicely-Nicely Johnson. Gekomon says,_ _"Nathan, you must concentrate on the game. The town is up to here with high players. The Greek's in town." "Freddie Bottle Bates," Veemon continues. "Scranton Slim," Gekomon adds. Greg silences them both and says,"I know, I know. I could make a fortune. But to make a fortune, I need a fortune. A thousand bucks. Where do I get it?"_

 _The three walk away from a wall._

 _Veemon:_

 _ **The Biltmore garage wants a grand**_

 _Gekomon:  
_ _ **But we ain't got a grand on hand.**_ _  
_

 _Greg:_

 _ **And they now have a lock on the door  
To the gym at Public School Eighty-Four.**_

 _Veemon:  
_ _ **There's the stock room behind McCloskey's Bar.**_ _  
_

 _Gekomon:_

 _ **But Mrs. McCloskey ain't a good scout.**_ _  
_

 _Greg:_

 _ **And things being how they are,  
The back of the police station is out!**_ _  
_

 _Veemon/Gekomon:_

 _ **So the Biltmore garage is the spot.**_ _  
_

 _Greg:_

 _ **But the one thousand bucks we ain't got.**_

 _At that point, Greg walks up to a Honeybeemon who breaks in. He's soon accompanied by 2 Elecmon and Pumpkinmon._

 _Honeybeemon:_

 _ **Why, it's good old reliable Nathan!**_

 _He shakes hands with Greg shortly, then the others react._

 _Honeybeemon/Elecmon #1/Elecmon #2/Pumpkinmon:_

 _ **Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Detroit!  
If you're looking for action, he'll furnish the spot.**_

 _Golemon:_

 _ **Even when the heat is on, it's never too hot.**_ _  
_

 _They're accompanied by a group of other minor Digimon. Soon, Greg's shaking hands with everyone. The Digimon remove the tablecloths from themselves, stand up and salute him._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Not for good old reliable Nathan!  
For it's always just a short walk  
To the oldest established, permanent floating,  
crap game in New York!**_

 _Greg raises his bucket hat in respect. Other Digimon hold up pieces of paper representing money. Tapirmon takes some "money" out a breadbox, and they gather around. In short, the choreography and set design is based on the 1955 film, but improvised in a dining room of an abandoned mansion in the Digital World._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **There are well-heeled shooters everywhere, everywhere  
There are well-heeled shooters everywhere.**_

 _Tapirmon:_ _ **  
**_ _ **And an awful lot of lettuce**_

 _Chorus:  
_ _ **For the fella who can get us there.**_ _ **  
**_

 _Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

 _ **If we only had a lousy little grand  
We could be a millionaire!**_

 _Chorus:_

 _ **That's good old reliable Nathan!  
Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Detroit!**_ _  
_

 _The Digimon escort Greg to a chair, which he stands on._

 _Greg:_

 _ **If the size of your bundle you want to increase,  
I'll arrange that you go broke in quiet and peace**_

 _He steps down from the chair._

 _Veemon/Gekomon:  
_ _ **In a hideout provided by Nathan**_

 _Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

 _ **Where there are no neighbors to squawk.**_

 _Greg/Veemon/Gekomon/Chorus:_

 _ **It's the oldest established permanent floating**_

 _(whispered)_

 _ **Crap game**_

 _(normal)_

 _ **I**_ _ **n New York.**_

 _Veemon, Greg, and Gekomon back away nervously._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Where's the action?**_

 _ **Where's the game?**_

 _Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

 _ **Gotta have the game  
Or we'll die from shame.**_

 _The Digimon proceed to make two lines, saluting them as Greg once again takes off his hat and the three slowly walk through._

 _Greg/Veemon/Gekomon/Chorus:_

 _ **It's the oldest established, permanent floating  
crap game in New York!**_

 _As they approach the end of the line, Greg turns to face the Digimon and addresses them. "Gentlemen, I am deeply touched by your faith and loyalty. Gentlemen, do not worry. Nathan Detroit's crap game will float again."_

 _He turns around and walks out, accompanied by Gekomon and Veemon._

* * *

Greg

We walked back in. "All right. Great job, guys. Oh, by the way... Veemon and I are looking for a vaccine for a friend of ours. She's got this virus that makes her body give off blue sparkles. Do you know where I can find it?" I asked. That sent them off into a panic. "No, no, I don't have the virus," I reassured them. They all breathed a huge collective sigh of relief. "Boy, you guys really are theater majors," Veemon said. I nudged him.

"Well, we know that this house was once used by humans, so it should be around here somewhere. Why don't you look in the morning?" Elecmon suggested. "Sounds like a good idea. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages," I said. So, it was decided that we'd stay the night there. I sterilized the toothbrushes with hot water before using them.

* * *

Marcus

When Greg left, someone else entered the picture. It was Falcomon carrying Keenan, and he wanted us to become allies with him. Turned out Keenan had just the same symptoms Anya had, so they both had the same virus and needed the same vaccine. Falcomon claimed he knew where it was, in some strange place called Wanderer's Cape that was inhabited by humans on their first journey to the Digital World. That possibly meant clues about my dad, but I didn't trust the guy for a second. Still, what choice did we have? So, we waited until the next morning to leave. Lalamon stayed with Keenan and Anya while we followed Falcomon. He took us along this beach.

"Falco Dude, you said there were humans who used to live at Wanderer's Cape. Where are they now?" I asked. "Who knows?" the falcon answered indifferently. "You don't know much, do you?" I shot back. "Frigimon might have known them, but she never told me," he finally said, turning around. I was getting nowhere with this guy fast. "Well, can you ask her for us?" I asked, slowly losing my patience. "That's impossible." "Why won't you ask?!" "...She's no longer with us." I lowered my fist. "Oh."

"I thought Digimon don't die. Their data just gets reconfigured," Thomas cut in. Apparently, that wasn't true. I glared at Thomas, who shrugged it off. "Sorry for your loss," I said, turning back to Falcomon. "Now you know why I hate humans so much," he growled, turning away.

We walked on some more. Soon, Gaomon pointed toward some upside-down mansion on a cliff. We made it to the door. Gaomon sniffed the air.

"This place smells dangerous," he said. "So what do we do now? Knock?" I asked.

"I... I don't know, this is my first time here," Falcomon answered. "What are ya, _scared_ or something?" Agumon taunted. That set him off. "How dare you call me scared! I am not!"

Agumon just laughed. "Agumon, leave him alone. Let's go," I ordered as I walked towards the door. I opened the door as we walked through. It looked like your average mansion, but it was kinda dark. Falcomon held onto me the entire time as we walked towards the staircase.

"Doesn't look like a place where they make vaccines," I said. "Don't let your guard down," Gaomon warned us.

We walked into a room with an old PC. Thomas sat at the keyboard and turned the tower on.

"Bingo! I don't have the password, it could be anything," Thomas said. I got excited. "Maybe not. What if the password is something that has to do with my dad?" I asked. "Yeah..."

So, he started typing while Falcomon poked me. "Let's go! We're here for the vaccine, not the computer. We're wasting time," he urged. I took the lead. "There's time for both. Thomas, you handle things in here. We'll go look for the vaccine." Falcomon, Agumon, and I left him and Gaomon there.

We started our search, when suddenly I heard talking. As we got closer and closer, I could make it out further. "So, my sin is that when Sky was rollin' us, I wished that I could win the thousand bucks instead of havin' to come here. But now that I'm here, I still wish it!" "Something very funny has been happening to me. Sitting here, I mean. Like I've been remembering a dream." I knew that voice, that was Veemon!

I rushed into the room, but this wizard took off his hat, put it on my finger, and shushed me. There were a bunch of strange-looking Digimon in there, and Greg was with them. "Tell us, Nicely. Tell us in your own words," the wizard said to Veemon. "Yeah, that's it. A dream," Veemon began.

* * *

["Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"

from _Guys and Dolls_

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by 2010 Digital World Revival Cast

Lead Vocal: Veemon as Nicely-Nicely Johnson (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _Veemon:_ _ **  
I dreamed last night I got on the boat to Heaven  
And by some chance I had brought my dice along,  
And there I stood, and I hollered,  
"Someone fade me,"  
But the passengers they knew right from wrong  
For the people all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."**_

 _Ensemble:_ _ **  
People all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."**_

 _Veemon:_ _ **  
"And the devil will drag you under  
By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat;  
Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down  
**_

 _Veemon & Ensemble:_ _ **  
Sit down you're rocking the boat."  
**_

 _Marcus, Agumon, Falcomon, and Gary look on in confusion, but Tentomon enthusiastically joins the_ _ensemble and their revivalist fervor_ _._

 _Ensemble:_ _ **  
OOH...**_

 _Veemon:_ _ **  
I sailed away on that little boat to Heaven  
And by some chance found a bottle in my fist,  
And there I stood,  
Nicely passin' out the whiskey,  
But the passengers were bound to resist  
**_

 _ **For the people all said, "Beware!" (**_ _Ensemble:_ _ **People all said, "beware, beware!")  
You're on a heavenly trip."**_

 _ **People all said, "beware!"**_ _(Ensemble:_ _ **People all said, "beware!")  
"Beware, you'll scuttle the ship;**_

 _(Ensemble:_ _ **Sit down, sit down!)**_

 _ **And the devil will drag you under  
By the fancy tie 'round your wicked throat;**_

 _ **Sit down,**_

 _Veemon & Ensemble:_ _ **  
Sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat."  
**_

 _Ensemble:_ _ **  
Sit down!**_

 _ **OOH...**_

 _Veemon_ _:_ _ **  
And as I laughed at those passengers to Heaven  
"Ha, ha, ha HAAA!"  
A great big wave came and washed me overboard,  
And as I sank, and I hollered,  
"Someone save me!"  
That's the moment I woke up, thank the Lord!  
**_

 _Ensemble:_ _ **  
Thank the Lord, thank the Lord!  
**_

 _Veemon:_ _ **  
And I said to myself, "Sit down"**_

 _ **(**_ _Ensemble:_ _ **Said to himself, "Sit down, sit down")  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat."  
Said to myself, "Sit down"**_

 _(Ensemble:_ _ **Said to himself, "Sit down")  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat  
And the devil will drag you under  
(**_ _Ensemble:_ _ **And the devil will drag you under)  
With a soul so heavy you'd never float,  
Sit down**_

 _Veemon & Ensemble:_ _ **  
Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat-**_

 _Greg moves Marcus and company into empty chairs and forces them to sit down._

 _Veemon & Ensemble:_ _ **  
Sit down you're rockin'**_

 _ **Sit down, sit down,**_

 _ **Sit down, you're rockin' the boat**_

 _(hushed)_ _ **  
Sit down you're rockin'**_

 _ **Sit down, sit down,  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat**_

 _(full volume)_

 _ **Sit down,**_

 _ **you're rockin' the boat!"**_

 _The number ends by having everyone except Veemon sit down._

* * *

Marcus

"What in the world is going on here?!" I finally asked in outrage. Greg got up and put his hand behind his head. "Well, it's actually a funny story. I ran into this troupe of theater performers from the Digital World and they went into this mansion. They claimed that someone left the words and music to _Guys and Dolls_ , plus the videotape. Your dad wouldn't happen to be into show tunes, would he?" Greg asked. I facepalmed. "How should I know!?"

I calmed down and turned to the other Digimon. "You guys can take five. Mr. Great White Way and I have something important to do, like find a vaccine." "The vaccine? Look in the kitchen," the wizard said.

"OK, thanks," Greg answered as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "Bye!"

* * *

Greg

"OK, you can let go now," I growled under my breath, forcing Marcus' hand away from my arm. "Who's useless _now_?" he asked me. I glared at Falcomon. "And what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Believe me, I'm just as suspicious as you are," he shot back.

We went to the kitchen and looked around. "The kitchen! That's where Sarah keeps the box that has the fried eggs!" Agumon rushed toward the fridge and opened it. Seconds later, he pulled out something. "That's not an egg. It's not even fried." But Falcomon knew what it was. " **That's it!"** he volume and intensity almost made Agumon drop the vial. He showed it to us.

"That's the vaccine?" I asked. "Yes, it looks like the same one Frigimon gave Keenan the last time he was sick." "Hmmm... I wonder if we'll be able to cure both of them at once," Gary wondered. He reached to grab it, but then a green tentacle rushed in and snatched it, then reeled itself back in. "Whoa!"

"Boss, look! The vaccine!" Agumon yelled. So, we chased after that tentacle.

"Hey you! Get back here with that vaccine! We need that!" I shouted. When we caught up with it, we found it was attached to a beastly plant-type Digimon with a number of flowers attached to it. I looked it up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Blossomon, an Ultimate-level Plant Digimon. For a plant it has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around its body fall out whenever the seasons change, it has the special ability to grow back new petals, which it uses like shuriken.'"

"Falcomon! Your betrayal has made Merukimon _furious_!" the plant Digimon yelled. "No please, it's not true," Falcomon pleaded. "You've changed sides. Prepare to pay!"

And with that, Blossomon threw one of her flower heads at him, but Marcus tackled into him, sliding the two of them out of the way. "I can't believe it, you saved me," Falcomon said in shock. "Of course, birdbrain. We're on the same team, aren't we?" Marcus asked.

With that, the bird got up and flew up, flapping his wings. "Give me the vaccine! Right now!" he demanded. Then, he swooped in and picked it up with his teeth, then flew out of the way.

I looked to everyone. "Guys, you follow Falcomon and make sure that vaccine gets there intact. Veemon and I will take care of this weed," I said. "Oh no, ya don't! I'm staying," Marcus insisted. "OK, suit yourself."

Just then, Blossomon knocked Falcomon into Marcus. "I'm not doing this for you humans. I'm doing this for Keenan," Falcomon stated. He found an opening, but didn't leave right away.

"What's keeping you? Let's go already," Gary urged. "Why are you putting all your trust in me? There's only one vaccine. I could easily betray you by only giving it to Keenan, allowing your friend to suffer," Falcomon warned. Marcus had an answer for him. "Well if you don't know, then I'll tell you. Only cowards betray their friends, and you're not a coward! You've managed to get us this far, and that makes you OK in my book. You've had a bunch of chances to betray us, but you've proved yourself a pretty good fighter, and so far you've kept your word."

"Just face it, Falcomon. You and Keenan are part of the team now. That's why Marcus trusts you, and if he trusts you, that's good enough for me," Gary concluded. The falcon nodded and ran out with the vaccine, with Gary and Tentomon following him.

"And where do you think you're going?" the diabolical flower inquired. Marcus and Agumon rushed in front of her. "Focus on me, you big weed!" "Yeah! It's fightin' time!" "Well well, what do we have here? A Digimon partnered with a human. Spiral Flower!" She hurled the tiny flowers growing from her vine tips like they were shuriken. I leaned back to avoid one of them as it zoomed around to cut the chandelier. Moments later, she wrapped up Marcus and Agumon in her vines.

I started thinking to myself, "This is it, my first DigiSoul Full Charge. But I haven't gotten the technique down yet. Huh, I've got no time to figure it out now. My friends need me!"

"Veemon! Intermission's over. Let's do this!" I called. Veemon clenched his fists and got in position. "Right!"

[BGM: higher-intensity version of "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I charged up that turbine in my heart and fully ignited my DigiSoul. Then, I got in a fighter's stance, with my iC held forward and my right hand held back in a fist. " _DigiSoul!_ " I brought my arms out of the stance, then fully extended my right hand and arm out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. " _Full..._ _ **CHARGE! HA!**_ _"_ I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon. He fully embraced it.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off Digivolving to Veedramon, but then went one step further as he roared. Slightly tattered wings burst out of his back, and several of his body parts went from blue to white as they became enhanced. He also got metal shoulder pads and longer, sharper claws. "AeroVeedramon!"

Marcus and Agumon stared in shock. Meanwhile, I saw Tom and Gaomon enter in, with Gaomon doing a Double Backhand on one of the tentacles.

I quickly looked up AeroVeedramon on my Digimon Analyzer. "Whoa... 'AeroVeedramon, an Ultimate-level Holy Dragon Digimon. Not only did his evolution grant it wings, but it also evolved several parts of his body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include his attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival him.' Wow..." I looked up to my partner's new form. "AeroVeedramon! You got this, buddy!" "I know. I'm as fit as a fiddle and ready to fight. Want a ride?" he asked. "A ride? Sure!"

I climbed up on the stairs as he flapped his wings and went up. As soon as we were close to each other, I jumped and landed on him. I took out my goggles and strapped them onto the top of my bucket hat. "Let's do this!" I cheered, taking off my glasses, putting them away, and lowering my goggles. AeroVeedramon and I soared through the sky.

Meanwhile, Tom fully charged his DigiSoul. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ he called. "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Blossomon looked completely outraged. "How dare you partner with a human!" she roared as she threw two of her flowers at MachGaogamon. He dodged both of them, then flew in and punched the evil plant in the side of the face, throwing her through the windows and wall.

That attack released Marcus and Agumon from the vines, allowing the giant flying dog to catch them. The plant fell into the water. "Hey. MachGaogamon." "Nice catch, pal," Agumon said in appreciation.

Meanwhile, we flew up to MachGaogamon, where I gave the leader apparent a salute. "Nice day for flying, huh?" I asked. Soon, we were followed by Blossomon. That plant was a glutton for punishment. "Huh. Back for more I see," Marcus called out, preparing to jump. "Hold it, Marcus! We got this one!" I shouted to him. We rose just above the ugly daisy as AeroVeedramon prepared an attack. "V-Breath Arrow!" He shot down a V-shaped heat beam that burned Blossomon to a crisp.

"Yeah! We got it! All right, AeroVeedramon!" I cheered. She reformed into a DigiEgg and dropped into the ocean.

Later, we returned to land as I put my glasses back on. Before we went back to the cave, there was something I had to do. "Hey Marcus," I said. "Yeah?" "Look, I know it seems we're in a constant battle for leadership. We're always trying to prove we're the most hotheaded and the most courageous and all that. Last night, I said some pretty mean things about you. And... I'm sorry. I hope there's no hard feelings," I apologized. "Hmm... all right. I guess, I'm... sorry I stole your hat. I know how much it means to you." He offered his fist. That wasn't what I wanted him to apologize for, but it was a start. I accepted his fist in a bump. "Apology accepted, bro." "Ha ha!"

When we arrived back at the cave, we found Anya waiting outside, feeling much better. "Oh, hallo. How'd the fight go?" she asked. "Anya! You're better!" we exclaimed. "Of course I am. Falcomon came by and gave me the medicine first. It did not taste very good, but Lalamon said it broke my fever. Then, he gave some to Keenan and the two left."

"See, what'd I tell ya? He's a man's man," Marcus said. "He's a bird, but I know what you mean," Tom said, cracking a smile. "Wouldn't that make him a bird's bird?" Gary asked. We all laughed at that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is one of the more musical chapters of my fanfic. If you're wondering why I included two songs from _Guys and Dolls,_ I'd like to thank Turner Classic Movies for that. I saw bits of it recently on the network, and I became intrigued. One of these days, I'll have to buy it on DVD. Plus, I consider it pretty funny to have a theater troupe of Digimon. I hope you thought it was too.

Next chapter's going to be somewhat exciting because it will be the long-awaited return of Lilamon. It gets me to thinking about why I originally wrote Digimon Tamers International. I introduced Lalamon in that fanfic because I thought it would be interesting. A plant-type Digimon partnered with a girl from Russia. I didn't think about doing a Savers/Data Squad fanfic at the time, because I do not like Yoshi (Yoshino, not the green dinosaur). The only reason Anya's in this fanfic instead of Yoshi is because I used Lalamon in DTI, and I wanted to keep the continuity.

Here's the example cast of main characters in the "2010 Digital World Revival" of _Guys and Dolls (_ English VA listed in parentheses):

Nathan Detroit: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Miss Adelaide: Arukenimon (Mari Devon)

Sky Masterson: Wizardmon (Robert Axelrod)

Sister Sarah Brown: LadyDevimon (Melodee Spevack)

Nicely-Nicely Johnson: Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)

Big Jule: IceLeomon (Paul St. Peter)

Harry the Horse: Gazimon (Michael Sorich)

Benny Southstreet: Gekomon (Dave Mallow)

Lt. Brannigan: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)


	20. Chapter 18: Anya vs The Avalanche

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 18: Anya vs. The Avalanche

* * *

 _In the lockers of a rehearsal hall just outside of Moscow, 8-year-old pianist Anya_ _Rădulescu_ _curled up against a locker sobbing. With a bouquet of flowers at her side, she found no comfort in them. "Anya, my dear. Please open up," her mother begged from outside. "No!" Anya shouted through her tears. "Be a good girl and come home," her mother pleaded. "Just leave me alone, Mother! I don't want to be you, or my sisters..." Anya picked up the bouquet. "I don't want to be anyone!" She violently threw the bouquet, causing petals to fall all over the floor._

* * *

Anya

"Huh?" I woke up and looked around. The first thing I observed was a fire. We were still in the cave, and everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except Lalamon and me. "Are you OK, Anya?" my partner asked me in concern. "Ah... yes, just had a nightmare, that is all," I said.

Just then, Thomas walked in with Gaomon. "We still have some time before the sun rises. Why don't you see if you can get some more rest, Anya?" he suggested. I stood up and started stretching. "Don't worry about me, Thomas. I feel fine. In fact, I've never felt better."

Ah, Agumon was talking in his sleep again. "I can't eat anymore hamburgers. Well, maybe just 12," he said. "I'd like to... solve the puzzle," Greg muttered in his sleep.

Thomas and I went out with our Digimon just outside the cave. I shivered in the cold air, which was quite surprising considering where I come from. "I wonder how much farther it is," I said. "Well, I don't exactly know how far, but I know if we keep up this pace, I'm confident we can reach the Infinite Ice Ridge by tomorrow night," Thomas answered. "There's no way we'll get out of here without a fight, is there?" I asked. He shook his head. "Which is why we'll need to save our strength." "I know, you're right." We looked out at the scene ahead of us.

* * *

Greg

That morning, we went back to Wanderer's Cape for what was left of breakfast. There wasn't much, just cold cereal and milk that was at least five years old. I threw out the milk. There weren't enough calories to sustain all of us throughout the next few days, and the meat apple trees were becoming scarcer and scarcer. It really didn't help that Agumon had a huge appetite.

Anya seemed just a bit more motivated that day and I couldn't figure out why. We were getting closer to the Infinite Ice Ridge because it was getting colder. We finally rolled down our sleeves on our uniform just to conserve heat. "Egh... ugh..." Agumon groaned.

Anya stopped and firmly placed her hands on her hips. She wasn't having any of it. "Agumon! You must be the slowest slowpoke I've ever seen," she scolded him. Agumon was missing some of his usual get up and go. "Gimme a break, Anya. My legs are killing me," he complained. "Less talking! More walking!" Lalamon ordered. "Our mission's way too important to keep dawdling like this," her partner urged.

"But I'm not dawdling at all. I can't help it that my legs are short... and I'm _starving!_ " Marcus rushed to his dinosaur partner. "Don't you worry, Agumon. We can take a break," he said. "No we can't!" Anya shouted. "But why not?" "Just take a look around, Marcus. We're sitting ducks. If someone attacks, we'd have no cover to protect us." We looked around, and sure enough, all I could see was a big mountain. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean you can be mean to Agumon!" "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to lead this mission to success. Do what I say, or I will get mean!"

I rushed over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Anya! Hey, what's wrong here? You seem a lot more stressed out." "Let go of me! Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can hinder our mission. Got it?" "Anya..." " _Got it?!"_ "Um, yes ma'am!" I quickly said, giving her the salute. "Good. And don't forget it."

"Double don't forget it!" Lalamon sharply chimed in. The two turned and continued walking.

"Who made her boss anyway? I mean, I could lead us," Marcus griped. "No thanks, Marcus. I'd actually like to stay alive on this trip, if you don't mind," Tom said with a smile as he walked past him. "You what!?" Another win for Tom.

As we continued walking, I noticed five wooden road signs and Veemon and I alternated reading them. "'No need to bellow-'" "'No reason to shout-'" "'No St. Bernard-'" "'Will dig you out.'" "'Merukimon.' Hmmm..."

Just then, an explosion came from the snow, along with a young growl. "Rrraaagh! Bad humons!"

"That kid!" Marcus exclaimed. "His name's Keenan!" I corrected him. Keenan went for a kick, but Marcus deflected him with his arm. "You leave now!" "Ha! I'd like to see you try to make me," Marcus bravely shot back.

When the young warrior landed on his feet, he and Falcomon didn't waste anytime. With one roar, Keenan charged his DigiSoul. "Falcomon Digivolve to... Peckmon!" As usual, Marcus took initiative and went for the punch himself. Agumon helped him with a Pepper Breath, but, as usual, that did no good, and Marcus ended up on the ground.

"Well, looks like Marcus took initiative. It's time we helped him out," I said as I took out my iC. "Hold off, Greg," Anya cut in. "But why?"

Before we could find out the answer, Keenan jumped on Peckmon's neck and sat down as the two flew off. "Kunai Wing!" A number of Japanese knives landed on the ground, completely missing Marcus.

"How lame! You completely missed!" Agumon shouted to him. Just then, they let off an electrical discharge and exploded. I put away my iC and ran like crazy, joining the others. It helped that we screamed a lot too. Somehow screaming and running go well together.

"Are you sure we can't DigiSoul Full Charge now, Anya?" I asked our new leader. "Yes, I'm sure." I never got the chance to use it because minutes later, a snow drift started coming down. It wasn't just a snow drift, it was an out-and-out avalanche!

"Get to higher ground!" Tom shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Sampson

"Oh no! I've lost their signal again," Megumi cried as she continued searching. What was supposed to take eight hours had taken five days, and we were still counting. "I've scanned the entire edge of the cliff top, and even the whole crevasse below, but I'm not picking up anything," Miki reported with worry creeping into her voice. Megumi started to panic. "Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means. Commander, they aren't really gone for good, are they?!"

Things were so bad, I had to use the full extent of my baritone voice. "Keep it together, Megumi! Scan for their data again. Full spectrum analysis. Leave no stone unturned." "Roger!" "Even if I have to go there and look for them myself, we _will_ find them."

Just then, a man I knew well came in. It was Commander-General Homer Yushima. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble, eh?" he asked. "I don't believe it!" I gasped. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Why don't you try your Yamaha DX7? That always calms your nerves," Kudamon suggested. "Kudamon! I'm surprised at you!" I reprimanded him. "Why?" "I was just about to think of that. Would you care to join us, Homer?" "Sure. I'll gather the others."

So, we gathered a group of our finest directors, including Janyu Wong and Mitsuo Yamaki. They were some of the founding fathers of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. In fact, DATS itself is a spinoff and reorganization of Hypnos and The Monster Makers. I took the PPG Wave and Yamaha DX7 synthesizers, while Homer tuned his electric guitar. The PawnChessmon partnered with Miki and Megumi took command of other synthesizers. Kudamon and Yamaki flipped for lead vocal. I took out a 100-yen coin. Kudamon called heads, and that's what it came up as. Within minutes, we were ready.

* * *

["Avalanche"

Written by Peter Bardens

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals: Kudamon [ Sam Riegel]

Backing Vocals: Mitsuo Yamaki [Steven Jay Blum]]

 _The band starts playing as Janyu starts with the drums. Sampson plays something on his synth while Kudamon adjusts his microphone from his stool._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **You don't know what you've got**_

 _ **'Till it rolls away**_

 _ **You don't know what it means**_

 _ **To throw it all away**_

 _ **So easy to forget the reason that we came**_

 _ **Today's not just another day**_

 _ **So you've been hurt by love**_

 _ **Don't think that's where it ends**_

 _ **We've all been hurt before**_

 _ **By lovers and by friends**_

 _ **So easy to forget, so hard to break away**_

 _ **Today's not just another day**_

 _The light border changes colors while Miki and Megumi continue to search. The PawnChessmon trio with Sampson on the synthesizers._

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **So make your stand**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _ **So let it all come down**_

 _ **And tumble to the sea**_

 _ **Don't hide your heart away**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **It's longing to be free**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **You're riding on your own**_

 _ **So take a look around**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **Someday you'll see what you have found**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **So make your stand**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _The monitors pick up some footage of Marcus, Gaomon, Greg, Veemon and Agumon looking down; Gaomon holding his partner's iC. Soon, Falcomon and Keenan reenter the picture as the experienced Tamer and the experienced fighter fend them off._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **We've all been hurt by love before**_

 _ **And we'll be hurt by love some more**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **We've all been hurt by love**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **So make your stand**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **So make your stand**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _Kudamon/Yamaki:_

 _ **So make your stand**_

 _ **Here comes the avalanche**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **It won't stay at your command**_

 _(repeat until fade)_

* * *

Greg

This was great. Veemon and I fighting Keenan and that bird together. He was probably half my age, so he shouldn't have been a problem. Unfortunately, he was. I used all the boxing drills Tom had taught me to good use as I fought against him. "You know what, Marcus? I want to try a little experiment." I offered my fist. "Go ahead, bump it as hard as you can." "Why?" "Just do it, Marcus." So, he did. Nothing happened. "Hmm..."

Just then, Keenan cut in. "You humons not listen good. Me said leave, and here you are, punching each other. You humons too violent." He jumped off Peckmon and went for a dive kick, which dropped me into the snow. "Greg! You OK?" Veemon asked. I got up and dusted myself off. "I sure am. Veemon, I think it's time we taught this boy some manners," I said, fully igniting my DigiSoul and taking out my iC. "Yeah!" I didn't care if Marcus caught up with me or not.

I got in a fighter's stance, with my iC held forward and my right hand held back in a fist. "DigiSoul!" I brought my arms out of it, then fully extended my right hand out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. " _Full... CHARGE!_ _ **HA!**_ " I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon. He fully embraced it.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

I made the climb up his tail and got myself in position. "You're not the only one who can fly, Keenan! Take off!" So, AeroVeedramon took off and we went into a dogfight in the sky. "Hold on, Greg. We're going in for a dive! V-Wing Blade!" He formed a V-shaped energy substance that seemed to connect the horn on his snout to the edges of his wings, then soared towards Peckmon. The ninja ostrich took the hit hard. "AeroVeedramon, we're not gonna hurt Keenan. He's just a kid, OK?" "Roger that, partner. Stay off the kid. Focus on the bird." "Roger."

* * *

Anya

My mind drifted back 11 years ago, to 1999. One thing you may not have known about me is that my sisters and I are piano prodigies. That was more than evident at the DATS Week-Before-Christmas Bash, where I had one too many cups of punch and then flawlessly launched into a cover of Billy Joel's "Piano Man" in Russian. You had to be there to hear it.

As I was saying, we had hit what Americans call "the big time". We were playing in the legendary Bolshoi Theater. My two sisters Sonya and Lara performed first, side by side at the same piano. It was amazing to see four hands and two minds collaborate at the same time and cooperate so well. I stood backstage and watched. "My sisters are so much better than I am," I thought. It was always the same. My mother kept telling me that with practice, I would be as good as they were. I seriously doubted it. Later, they walked off and it was my turn. I nervously walked out toward the bench. My knees wobbled as I looked out over the crowd. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, making her grand debut on this very stage is Anya Rădulescu. She is looking to make a name for herself this evening," the announcer introduced me.

"Break a leg! You can do it Anya!" a voice from backstage called out to me. But I knew I couldn't. I froze up. "Anya? Anya?" Then the voice became higher-pitched and more familiar as I came to reality. "Anya? Anya!"

I woke up, and there I was on the snow. "Anya, are you OK?" Lalamon begged to know, "Anya, you just have to wake up!"

I got up. "What? What? Where am I? Oh..." I found Thomas and Gary, along with their Digimon, lying on the ground and I helped dust them off. "Thomas! Gary! Are you two all right?" I asked.

Thomas turned his head. "Yeah, don't worry about me, Anya," he said. "When we were knocked over the cliff, he cushioned your fall with his own body," Lalamon explained. I gasped. "There's no time, help me up." So, I helped Thomas up and supported him. If he had truly cushioned my fall, then he was hurt. "That avalanche might not have been an accident. An enemy could attack at any moment," he said. After that, I helped Gary up.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. "Wow... what a rush," he answered. Tentomon flew up. "I'm just glad that's over. Hmm?" We paused for a moment. "Something's coming," the insect Digimon buzzed.

We hid in a small crack in the canyon as we spotted a Gotsumon riding a Yanmamon. He looked around. "This is really weird. I could've sworn that I saw them land right around here. So strange," h said. Then, a small number of Kuramon floated around him. "Go spread out and search for the humans. There's no way I'm leaving without them after coming this close. Let's go!" The Yanmamon buzzed its wings again and flew off. We waited until they left.

"He must be one of Merukimon's henchmen," I deduced. "Probably, and if we don't do something, he's going to catch us. We'll have to defeat him and those other Digimon too. We must attack," Lalamon added. "No way! There are too many of them to take on by ourselves," I protested. "Anya, what's gotten into you? You've never backed away from what needed to be done before."

I looked away. "...who am I fooling? I may have given Agumon a hard time, but I'm the one slowing everyone down." "Anya!" "No, it's true. Every time we've been in a major battle, it's always been Marcus or Thomas that's done the hard work. Even Greg got a few hits in. It's just not the same as it was."

"That's not true and you know it," Thomas sharply interrupted. I turned to my comrade leaning against a rock.

"Anya, I think I know what this is about. You're worried because I haven't Digivolved into Ultimate yet. Is that it?" Lalamon asked. "Well... maybe..." I tentatively answered. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. It's not like you're behind or anything."

" **Just stop it already!** " I shouted. Everyone turned to me. "I am behind! I always have been, and I always will be. I feel so weak that I'm disgusting." I felt the tears come into my eyes, just like my first piano recital many years ago. "I've known since I was a child that I've never had any real talent. My older sisters could do everything and I couldn't do anything, except choke under pressure. Even when I was fighting with you and the other Digimon Tamers, I mostly sat back and acted as support. Those major victories that you claim we had were nothing but flukes. It seems I will always be on the sidelines, supporting everyone or cheering the real heroes on. **I'm not fit to call myself a Digimon Tamer!** " I fell to my knees and started crying.

* * *

Gary

So that was it. My suspicions were true, right down to the letter. Anya wasn't as great as Greg was making her out to be, and here we were, seeing proof. Just at that moment, a small Digimon came into view and looked at us, as if he was scanning us for information.

"Oh no, they found us!" Lalamon gasped. Then we heard a rocky laugh. "You can't run and you can't hide! All that you can do is lose!" the Gotsumon taunted us.

Anya covered her ears in pain. I tried to get her back to normal. "Anya. Anya! Come on, we've got to fight him back. Are you really going to give into him? Are you going to throw us to the enemy just because you're wussing out?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Lalamon bravely said as she flew out. I looked from the side. Gotsumon laid down what he thought was the law. "All traitors to Digimon will be destroyed, as you're about to find out! Mammothmon, these traitors are yours to deal with! Now make them regret that they ever came here!"

A loud noise and a large amount of fog came from behind Lalamon. As she turned around, she moaned in fear. By now, Anya was a complete wreck. "What would Greg do now?" I thought to myself. Gaomon had a better idea. "Rolling Upper!" He rolled himself up into a circle, hoping to make a strike. Sadly, it was an open frame. Gaomon got the punch in, but then the giant mammoth batted him away.

Lalamon floated down. "Gaomon, leave this to me! You just stay here and protect the others," she insisted. "You can't take him on by yourself," Gaomon protested. "I'll be fine. This is something I have to do." So, Gaomon left. Tentomon offered to go in, but I told him to back down. If Lalamon wanted to do it herself, who were we to stop her? Lalamon bravely fired a Seed Blast, but that didn't do any good.

* * *

Greg

After an hour of intense battle, we had to power down our Digimon. Keenan threw his boomerang again, and Marcus did a high back flip to avoid it. Agumon, Veemon, and Falcomon fought each other in a two-against-one fight.

"Wait just a minute! Keenan, why are we doing this?" I asked him. "How you know my name?" "Falcomon said it a number of times, remember?" "Oh, that right. But that no matter! Me hate all humons!" He threw it again.

"Look, kid! What's your malfunction? I mean, you're a human just like I am!" Marcus clearly pointed out. "No! Me a Digimon!" Keenan protested.

"Oh yeah? What do you Digivolve into?" I asked him. Keenan ignored it and went on. "It because of humons like you that me have no mother no more!" "You _what!?"_ "Me hate humons! And now me show you just how much!" He jumped up, but Marcus grabbed his boomerang and hurled him a long way.

"Keenan!" Falcomon cried as he rushed toward his friend. The two slid into the snow.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with it," Marcus stated, attempting to have some shred of empathy for the situation. At this point, I was highly tempted to launch into a speech about how not all humans are bad and how he shouldn't pin the blame on everyone just because of what one person did. I figured the kid wouldn't listen, though, so I decided against it. Falcomon picked up Keenan by the shoulders and started flying away, with the pipsqueak fighting it the whole time.

"I feel sorry for the kid, but he can't just keep attacking us," Marcus went on. "If we could only convince him to join our side, he could be a great asset to the team," I said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna convince him?" Veemon asked. "Is that all you can think about? The team? What about the kid? I wish there was something we could do," Agumon cut in. "Well, we don't have any time to worry about that now. We've got to find the others and make sure they're OK," I decided. So, I fully charged up my DigiSoul, and Marcus and Agumon got on board.

* * *

Gary

Lalamon had fired enough seeds to create more smoke or fog. From inside our hiding spot, Gaomon held Thomas back and supported him. "Just let me handle this, sir," he said. Then he turned to Anya. "Anya, you've got to help Lalamon."

Anya wasn't having any of it. Her confidence was still shot. "What is the point? I can't do anything to help her. I'm too pathetic." "You are as good as you allow yourself to be! And are you really gonna let Lalamon fight alone?" "Gaomon, you would not be such an idiot! I'm not strong at all like Marcus." "I don't mean physically fight the Digimon, I mean lend Lalamon your support. Even going to Champion level is better than staying where you are." I looked outside.

Mammothmon froze Lalamon's Lala Spiral. "You just have to remember what you're fighting for, Anya," Gaomon coached. "Remember what I'm fighting for?" she repeated. At that moment, the budded plant tried one last ditch effort. "Sing a Song..." Then she started "singing" this one song. I couldn't think of what it was, but it did something to Anya.

[BGM: Chopin's _Berceuse in D flat Major, Opus 57,_ "la-la"-ed by Dorothy Elias-Fahn]

* * *

Anya

That song. I remembered it. Chopin's Berceuse in D flat Major, Opus 57. It was the same composition I played long ago after the concert was over. After everyone had left, I finally gathered my courage and walked to the piano. After sitting down, I started playing this one beautiful piece I had memorized. I knew it then, but I just didn't have the nerve. I also remembered teaching it to Lalamon for her "Sing A Song" attack. When I played it for her on the piano, she quickly started singing along. It was mostly "la"s, but it was very nice. In fact, when she used it the first time, I fell asleep right at the keyboard.

Her voice came to my mind. "This was one of the first lullabies you taught me, Anya. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have used this song to take Mammothmon down. I wish you could believe in yourself again, Anya." When I looked at what had happened, Lalamon had subdued Mammothmon and put him to sleep. It had drained her, and she was panting.

"Lalamon!" I called out to my partner. "Anya!" We met each other. I held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I should've never left you alone to fend for yourself. We're a team, and that means I always have to be there for you, just like I know you'll always be there for me," I apologized through tears. "Yes, but I'm not the only one who cares for you."

And soon, Greg came down on Veemon's new Ultimate form with Marcus and Agumon. "Hey! Anya! You need some help?" Greg called down. I turned, and Thomas and Gaomon each gave me the thumbs up, along with Gary and Tentomon. It was a touching moment.

"Aww, how sweet! I almost hate to take you down after that beautiful moment, but I will!" It was Gotsumon again! He threw a rock that hit Mammothmon on the head, waking him up. "Mammothmon! Quit lying around and destroy these humans already!" The giant mammoth did as he was told and roared. This time, I wasn't worried. I knew everyone had my back, and I had theirs. "Let's show them what a team of true friends can do, Lalamon," I suggested, unclipping my iC. "Right! Let's do it!" she agreed. With that, I felt my heart blossom as my entire body became covered in DigiSoul.

I borrowed from my Biomerge sequence as I brought both hands out in front of me, with my iC-equipped right hand below my extended left. "DigiSoul..." But instead of bringing my right hand towards my heart, I swung my left hand fully up to the sky. _"Full... CHARGE!"_ Then _,_ I brought it down on the scanner and thrust my Digivice forward so Lalamon could receive the energy.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..." And once again, Lalamon Digivolved to Sunflowmon, but then went one step further as she became the female personification of a lily that I knew so well. "Lilamon!"

Marcus and Agumon were absolutely stunned. Agumon even got a nosebleed from it. I looked around, and Gary gave off the same reaction.

"They did it! Anya and Lalamon reached Ultimate level," Thomas gasped. He looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "That's Lilamon, Ultimate level. She looks cute, but she sure packs a punch, with powerful attacks like Lila Shower, a strike that bewitches enemies." I held up my Digivice. "Let's finish this!" I called. "Let's take him down, Anya!" Lilamon answered. I stood there, holding my Digivice up. Why? I do not know. "As long as we work together, this guy doesn't stand a chance!" "So bring it on, you pathetic pachyderm!"

* * *

Greg

I stared at the scene in amazement. We had not gone through this much training for Anya to just stand there holding her iC up in the air while allowing her Digimon to make idle insults. "Anya! What are you doing just holding your Digivice in the air?" I asked her. "I know not, but it feels good," she admitted.

* * *

Anya

The giant mammoth roared again as he advanced. This time, I stood my ground. I was not afraid. If I was not going to fight it, the least I could do is stand there and put my faith in Lilamon by watching. My partner charged towards him and waved her arms. "Now! Beauty Slap!" She sent out a strong whirlwind that slapped Mammothmon around. After three of those, the beast flew into the canyon, breaking up some of the rocks. Those landed on him, but he got up.

"She took him down like it was nothing!" Gaomon gasped. "Way to go, Lilamon!" Greg cheered. AeroVeedramon roared in a cheer.

"Finish him!" I ordered. "Marvel Shot!" Lilamon discharged iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of her arms. Those blasts first outraged the Digimon, but then he realized what happened and reverted back into a DigiEgg. Gotsumon flew away in an angry rage, but it didn't matter.

"Awesome! Now all that's left is Gary, and then we can all Digivolve to the next level," Greg announced with excitement. Everyone was so happy to see my development, and so was I.

Later on, everyone powered down and we continued walking until we came to a peak ahead. "There it is, The Infinite Ice Ridge," Thomas said.

"Maybe I'll Full Charge during our battle," Gary hoped. Just then, we heard a snicker. "You guys sound a bit worried," a mature voice noted. We turned around, and there was a man sitting in a chair fishing. We carefully made our way to the ice in order to identify him. Marcus came up with a positive identification. "It's the old guy that gave me my Digivice!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The idea of the road signs came from a popular outdoor advertising campaign used by Burma-Shave. This brand was famous for its advertising gimmick of posting humorous rhyming poems on small sequential highway roadside signs. Ask your grandparents about Burma-Shave, the first shaving cream without a brush.

The song in the psuedo music video, "Avalanche", actually comes from the Alan Parsons Project offshoot band Keats, composed of Colin Blunstone, David Paton, Ian Bairnson, Stuart Elliott, and Peter Bardens. They only had one album in 1984, which is pretty sad considering that Mr. Parsons himself produced and engineered it.


	21. Chapter 19: Fighting on Ice

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 19: Fighting on Ice

* * *

Greg

We found this old man we'd seen before all bundled up and fishing in the frozen lake. "It's the old guy that gave me my Digivice!" Marcus shouted as he ran up to him. "Wait wait wait, you mean he gave you your Digivice?" I asked. "Yeah."

We approached the old man as he pulled up his line and retracted his fishing pole. "Haven't had a nibble all day. Must be the bait, I should've used leeches," he said. "Man, you sure are sneaky for an old dude, aren'tcha?" Marcus laughed.

"Maybe he's a Digimon like Keenan," Agumon joked. Gaomon turned to him with a stone face. "Do me a favor. Just be quiet."

"Are you absolutely positive we can trust this guy?" Anya asked Marcus, who nodded. "Yeah, this is the old guy who gave me my Digivice."

"Probably stole it," I said. "Hmmm? What's that, young man?" the old man asked, putting his hand to his ear. "I said you must've stolen it," I repeated, just a bit louder. He just laughed. "That's quite the accusation, young man. What proof do you have?" "Um... none," I admitted. He let out another hearty laugh as he packed up his chair. "Just as I thought. Well, come on."

He turned around and started to walk away. "Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Gary asked him. "Why, I thought you wanted to find Merukimon," he said. "Wait, you mean you know where he is?" "I did tell you to follow me, didn't I?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" I asked. The old man answered, "You started it. Come on." He started walking away again.

"So now what?" Anya asked us. "I'm not entirely sure we should trust this guy," Tom began. "Why not? I do," Marcus said. "That's why," Tom shot back. "Since when did you start caring about my opinion? We need to find Merukimon, and that guy knows where he is. So, yeah, I trust him. And I'm following him."

"I agree with ya. We aren't getting anywhere just standing around here," Agumon agreed. They both had their fists clenched in a determined look.

"He's got a point you know. Back when Anya and I were in the Digital World, we followed strange Digimon around all the time. Besides, the old man seemed friendly enough. Come on!" I said, leading the way.

We caught up with him and I introduced everyone. "Um, sir, I'm sorry I made that accusation without proof. I guess you're innocent until proven guilty. That really doesn't matter. My name's Greg, Greg Logan. This is my partner and closest friend Veemon. The blonde male's name is Thomas H. Norstein, and his partner's Gaomon. The guy in red's my brother Gary, with his buddy Tentomon. The other blonde is Anya... I can't pronounce her last name, but it starts with an R. Her Digimon's name is Lalamon. Finally, the guy you gave that Digivice to is Marcus Damon, with his partner Agumon." "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said with a smile. We arrived at a cave entrance.

"Well, this is the place," the old man said. But suddenly, he whipped out his fishing pole, and cast out a line hitting a small Digimon that was behind us. He threw it back, sending it flying into the sky. "Now that's what I call casting a Digimon away," Marcus joked. "Save the bad jokes, I wanted to catch a fish," the old man shot back as he brought his line back in.

Tom looked it up on his pocket PC. "That was Kuramon. _Great._ I just hope he wasn't spying on us the whole time." "Hard to know. Anyway, it's too late to worry about it now." He led us into an ice cave.

[BGM: "Walking on Ice" by Keats]

"Careful where you step. The ground is slippery," the old man warned us. That was no joke. It took all the traction we had in our shoes just to keep ourselves from slipping. Unfortunately, that didn't help Marcus any. He started looking around the area, but then bumped into the old man when he stopped. "Hey!" he shouted. The old man shushed him up. "We are not alone," he said solemnly.

So, we cautiously looked around for anything suspicious, and sure enough, we discovered a large group of claw-like Digimon. I looked it up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Tsumemon, In-Training level. The tips of its feelers are claw-shaped. It corrodes data at a tremendous speed, and causes malfunctions in the Network.'"

"Run!" Tom called. So, we did. In the meantime, our Digimon directed their attacks upward. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a fireball that took out a number of them. Tentomon launched himself up and charged up his antennae. "Super Shocker!" That took a number of them out. "Seed Blaster!" Lalamon spit out more seeds, knocking those claws out cold. Gaomon and Veemon both jumped up and swung their fists. "Double Backhand!" "Vee Punch!" That took out a number of them. Marcus and I even got a piece of the action when they started flying too close to us. We punched them out as we were running.

Finally, we made it out of the dark cave into another one with a long, icy path. The path wandered along until it reached a foreboding ice castle. "Look, guys! Merukimon's hideout, the Infinite Ice Ridge!" Marcus exclaimed.

"It's so pretty," Lalamon said in awe. "Pretty dangerous," I countered. "Why can't you ever just stare at something and admire its beauty?" the little bud asked me, annoyed. "I can, but we're not here to admire the frozen architecture. We've got to press on."

"Besides, we could be attacked from any angle at any time," Tom added. "Well I say bring it on already!" Agumon bravely said. Somebody must've heard that because something came flying our way. It was the boomerang again, so we dived for cover and looked up. Sure enough, there was our very own Keenan of the Digital Jungle with his trusted companion Falcomon. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer, but I couldn't find anything. I even did a manual search, but nothing showed up. "I beat you! Bad! All humons I will destroy!" Keenan shouted in his fury. He wasn't the only one who had fury. So did Marcus. "I've had it! I'm taking this kid down!"

[BGM: "Fight To Win (Custom Instrumental Version)" by Keats]

Marcus quickly made a running start from the floor and yelled at the top of his lungs as Keenan dropped down. This was the ultimate acid test. If Marcus landed a punch on Keenan and his DigiSoul ignited, then Keenan was a Digimon. Otherwise, it wouldn't make our resident brawler look good. The two finally met, and Marcus landed a punch- on the boomerang. The two took their distance. "I Digimon Warrior! I fight all Merukimon enemies!" Keenan boasted.

Holy smokes, there was some hope for this kid after all. He used the word "I" correctly in a sentence.

" _Outta my way, kid!_ " Marcus shouted as he went back for more. "Keenan? I knew it was you," the old man said. Just then, Falcomon began to swoop in. Agumon fired a few Pepper Breaths, but they hit the ice wall instead. Soon, Lalamon deflected all the Ninja Blades with her Seed Blasts until it created a huge dust cloud. "Gao Rush!" Gaomon called as he jumped and punched at the same time. None of his attacks hit, though, but one of Falcomon's did as the boxing dog hit the floor. "Gaomon!" Tom called. He and Anya got out of the way as Keenan attempted to attack them with his boomerang. Unbeknownst to me, Gary must've taken some martial arts training on the side because he sparred with our little barbarian. Marcus tackled into the little brat and the two went into battle.

"Keenan, stop! You're not a Digimon!" the old man called to him. "Lotsa luck," I told him. Just then, I heard some buzzing and I quickly took out my binoculars. There was Gotsumon on his dragonfly. "Gotsumon!" Keenan called, thinking he might help. Well, the help Gotsumon gave didn't help anyone at all.

"Rock Fist!" The rock-type Digimon threw rocks up at the icicles, causing several of them to fall. We had to duck to avoid them. "Ha ha ha! I'm gonna crush everyone here!" he shouted. "Everyone? That means you smash me!" Keenan realized. Another Rock Fist caused a column to fall, creating a rift in the hole. Both Keenan and Marcus fell in. Their two Digimon called out to their partners. "Boss!" "Keenan!" Soon, they went down too. I ducked for cover with the others, making sure Veemon and Anya were safe. All I could see was rock and ice.

* * *

Falcomon

Magnificent. Simply magnificent. It seemed I had fallen in quite literally with one of my greatest enemies of the time. "Gotsumon takes far too many chances," I groaned, grabbing my wing. Agumon groaned as well, holding his head. Then, he came to. "Boss?" He crawled to look over the cliff. " **Boss!"** I looked down, and there were Keenan and this "Boss" cad hanging for their lives. I was outraged. This "Boss" had his bloody grasp on my partner Keenan!

* * *

Greg

Moments later, Veemon picked up and moved the rock away. "Greg! You OK, man?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine," I said as I got up and started moving rocks. Soon, everyone was up and OK when a voice shouted, "Don't move!"

I turned around, and there was Gotsumon with his arm around the old man's neck. "Everyone stay where you are. Got it?" he demanded. Everyone gasped, while Anya, Tom, and Gary thrust forward their Digivices. "Drop 'em! Drop them down nice and slow." He made his hold on the old man tighter, and soon we had no choice but to drop our Digivices. I put mine down nice and easy, so I wouldn't break it. I even put my empty hands up for good measure.

"Psst... Veemon. Put your hands up, we're being held hostage," I loudly whispered. So, he did. "OK. Do what I say and nobody gets hurt," the rock went on.

The old man didn't look so concerned. "Hmm... you know you're really not worth all this trouble," he said. "What'd you say?" Gotsumon asked with a glare in his voice. "He said you're really not worth all this trouble," I repeated so he could hear me.

The rock just shot me a deadly glance. "You keep quiet! I heard what he said!"

"Merukimon! You're watching, aren't you?" the old man called. We turned around as he went on. "I have something to say. You should really hear me out." "Stop! Speak to me! Not Merukimon!" Gotsumon ordered. Just then, another voice came into the picture. "Wait!" "Huh?" "Bring him to me!" Gotsumon was absolutely speechless as that stone jaw of his dropped. "Uh, uh, of course sir. Right away." We looked at each other. That was Merukimon.

"Psst... Greg." I turned toward Veemon. "What?" "Can I put my hands down now?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so. We're going to meet Merukimon." Gotsumon insisted we leave our Digivices where they were, so we did. Of course, that meant it was going to be up to Marcus to save us. I absolutely hated that.

* * *

Marcus

"Let go!" that annoying brat shouted. "Shut up!" I shot back. "No, no humon save me! _I save me!"_ "You better get used to disappointment," I said, struggling to get back up to even ground.

I used all the strength I had just to get the little kid up there. I read somewhere in a sports magazine that somebody can get high by engaging in stressful or risky behavior on purpose. That causes a release of epinephrine by the adrenal gland, whatever that means. Believe me, I wasn't feeling high that day. In fact, when I got to safety, I was pretty tired.

"You OK, boss?" Agumon asked me, kinda worried. "Yeah, sure, piece of cake, " I said in one breath. After all, to me, it was just another day at the office. "Why Gotsumon do that? Why me, you save?" Keenan asked me. Rrrgh. "Do I have to spell it out for ya? We're not done fightin' yet. I've gotta win first. Got it?" I strained, calmly but clearly letting him know how much patience I was losing.

We made our way up to the top and I looked around. The first thing I spotted were four Digivices lying on the ground. One in pink, one in blue, one in green, and one in red. "Thomas and Anya! Greg and Gary!" "We need to find everyone fast," Agumon suggested. I agreed, then turned to the little punk.

"Keenan! We'll settle _this_ later," I told him. Then I turned back towards our mission. "Agumon, let's go!" "Right!" I picked up the Digivices and put them in my pockets, then started running.

* * *

Greg

The next thing you know, we were in Merukimon's court. Every second was intense. We had no way of fighting back, and I didn't know whether we were going to get killed or not. No matter what happened, I had to keep hope alive. Unfortunately for me, I had to put it all in Marcus' hands.

* * *

Gary

There were so many unknown variables in this equation, I didn't know what to do. I factored in Marcus having to come to our rescue. I followed that up by this old man who supposedly knew Merukimon. On top of that, I worried about when I was going to be able to fully charge my DigiSoul. Who knew what was going to happen?

* * *

Greg

"It has been a very long time," Merukimon said. "And you haven't forgotten it. I'm really touched," the old man answered. We gasped.

"So, do you know this guy?" I asked the old man. "In a word, yes."

"Sir, is this true?" Gaomon asked, turning to Tom. "Could be. I have a feeling about seven years ago, he was part of the original Digital World Exploration Squad," he said. "Exploration Squad?" Anya repeated.

" _Original_? Ha! I thought that was _us_ ," I quipped. "The first _official_ and _intentional_ Exploration Squad," Tom emphasized.

Merukimon turned to Gotsumon. "What happened to Keenan?" he asked. The rock gasped. "Ya see, it's uh... uh..."

"What Gotsumon here is trying to say, sir, is that he was completely impartial. He tried stoning everyone," I explained. "Hmmm?"

"You've been raising a human child," the gentleman went on. Merukimon turned his attention back to him. I shook my head. We nearly had Gotsumon on the ropes. "Keenan is like the son I never had. His presence here helps me appreciate the human world better," Merukimon said. "If you feel that way, then why did you continue to attack them?" "SILENCE! Have you conveniently forgotten that it was the humans who struck first?" This was getting heated, to say the least. The old man was sharp on the defense. " _We did not!_ It's true that humans entered the Digital World before you entered ours, but we were never aggressive towards you. Besides, conquering the Digital World was never the intention of our exploration here, and you of all people should know that!" "How dare you spout such lies to me!"

"Yeah, especially since Merukimon isn't a person. He's a Digimon," I chimed in. "Mmm mmm, mmm mmm." I looked to Veemon, and he violently shook his head. That probably meant he wanted me to shut up.

"Rrrr, I was lead to believe we had broken a treaty that would ensure stability between our two worlds. Someone told me there would be no further strikes from your world," the Mega level continued. "What is he talking about?" Anya asked the old man. There was no answer.

"It was _you_ humans who went back on the deal!" Merukimon called, as if he was trying to accuse us of something. I spoke up. "Not us! I was in the Digital World eight years ago and I didn't know anything about this treaty. Last time I was here, this place was getting ripped to shreds by the D-Reaper. It took all the power my friends and I had to subdue the jive turkey Zhuqiaomon. Well, it was mostly Henry, Takato, and their Digimon who did it, but Anya and I helped. You two must belong to the same political party!" I shouted. Then, I heard a loud slap. It was Veemon facepalming.

"Oh Greg... why don't ya ever keep your big mouth shut?!" he grumbled loudly. Merukimon looked intrigued. "Hmm... you, in the green with the large oral orifice. Speak on about Zhuqiaomon," he ordered. I cleared my throat and began.

"Well, Merukimon sir, Zhuqiaomon felt about the same way you did about humans and Digimon."

* * *

(flashbacks to DTI Chapters 13 and 14)

" _Such a large demand from such a small creature. Why should I give him up, so you can take him back to the other world? Never! The Catalyst belongs here!" The Catalyst? Henry stood his ground. "You're not gonna scare me off!"_

 _That big turkey wasn't impressed at all. "You Digimon depend on these human maggots for strength! But we don't need filthy weaklings in the coming battle! Blazing Helix!"_

 _I called up to the giant robot. "HEY HENRY! MegaGargomon is an extension of yourself! Don't fight it, be one with it!" "Uh... thanks, Greg," MegaGargomon answered. The giant turkey wasn't happy. "Digimon and humans Digivolve together? This is an abomination! You have tainted the very core of the Digital World, and you will pay... DESOLATION BLAST!" He lifted his wings and caused the building to cave in. Taomon quickly generated a shield around the rest of us. MegaGargomon fired up the jetpack on his back and went into action. "Is that all you got? And you call us pathetic!" he taunted. His voice was a mix of Terriermon's and Henry's voices. "You dare taunt me?!" Zhuqiaomon demanded to know. The robot flew up to the chicken. "You bet! And I'll do it again too!" He fired a pulverizing shockwave from his fist. "Power Pummel!" That hit the chicken right to the core!_

 _We all nodded. Just then, a column of fire came up from the gaping hole. We heard an evil laugh, and then a fireball shot up and reformed itself. "Surprised? You dare believe you could defeat me? I am a Sovereign! There will be nothing left of you but ashes when I'm done! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"_

 _Guilmon and Terriermon looked to each other, nodded, and jumped out of the shield! "No! Come back!" Henry pleaded. But they couldn't. They kept falling and using their attacks, but it was no use. The grouse spoke again. "You are nothing more than irritating insects, your powers are just as insignificant. Surrender or be destroyed." Then he knocked them into the ocean! "Guilmon!" "Terriermon!"_

 _They finally hit the ocean and Zhuqiaomon flew up next to the shield. "Do you see how foolish it is to defy me?" "Defy you? You didn't tell us to do anything!" Ed tried to reason._

 _Gallantmon blocked the fire with his shield. Then, he threw the shield, throwing the fire away. "This Digivolution is powerful, but not powerful enough! You too shall be defeated!" the turkey pronounced after he deflected a Lightning Joust. "Not until you see that humans and Digimon are more powerful when they work together!" Gallantmon shouted in Takato's voice. He flew up and fought with Zhuqiaomon's talon to start with. […] "We want to protect this world as much as you do," Gallantmon claimed in Guilmon's voice. "Spare me your lies, I know you only want to help the humans take over the Digital World. Well you shall not succeed as long as I live," Zhuqiaomon retorted as he flew back. He created winds that sent Gallantmon back, but our knight withstood it. Gallantmon flew with his sword ready to Zhuqiaomon as the Sovereign flew to Gallantmon. "I cannot allow you to take over my world!" But then a chain separated the two. "That's enough!" the dragon Sovereign proclaimed. [...] "This fighting is pointless, the true enemy is what we should be focusing our energies on, not each other. Zhuqiaomon, give the humans a chance, they really do wish to help," Azulongmon said._

* * *

Greg

"Hmm... ah, so I see." Merukimon was beginning to understand. But just when I thought we had him, we lost him. "That still doesn't excuse what your fellow humans did after they signed that treaty! I'll never forget the ruthless way you humans destroyed Digimon! Your actions were _brutal_! The attacks wiped out entire banks of Digimon data memory, causing so many innocent Digimon to become permanently deleted!" I gasped at that. "And it all started with a human trick!" Merukimon growled.

Even the old man didn't know what to say. "That... can't be! It's not true! We wanted peace! We were trying to figure out a way for humans and Digimon to live together!" he defended himself. "You spout the same old lies! Once again, you humans have brought down the barrier that exists between our two worlds, and you have done this to create chaos and destroy Digimon forever!" " _No! Never!_ We would _never_ do that!" the old man insisted. "ENOUGH!" Merukimon clenched his fist and began to pass down the verdict. "These lies end now! You humans will be punished for the crimes you have committed. I will see to it that your tyranny will end- NOW!" And with that, he unleashed his fury.

We tried to duck out of the way to avoid it, but the floor and walls cracked and we took the hit. It felt like a 150-pound wall hit me in my most vital spots, and I fell down with the others. I struggled to look up, and perhaps I shouldn't have. He was about to do it again. "This ends now!" He raised his fist in preparation, and we stared at it in terror.

Veemon and I held onto each other. "Well, I guess this is goodbye forever," he whimpered. "It was nice knowing you, too," I agreed in terror. Just then...

"Not so fast!" a voice courageously shouted. I looked up again, and it was Marcus jumping off a high spot. He made his fall, but clenched his fist and landed a punch on Merukimon's snout! Then, he landed on his feet with Agumon. Marcus had come through at last! We all let out a sigh of relief and cheered. "The gang's all here, Merukimon!"

"Your DigiSoul Charge is familiar to me," Merukimon said. He recovered from the punch well. "Well I'm glad you've heard of me. I'm the famous Marcus Damon!" " _Damon?_ Is it possible you're Spencer Damon's son?" Merukimon asked. Marcus gasped. "Huh? How do you know about my father?" he asked in shock.

Just then, Gary cut in. "Look, Merukimon, it's good that you're having this reunion and all, and I'll let you finish, but first we've got to answer that attack you unleashed on us." I stood there, beaming. My little brother had just pulled a Kanye West on Merukimon. The Mega-level unleashed an attack on Marcus to make up for it, but our long-haired friend flipped back and avoided it. Then he took out something from his pockets. It was our Digivices. He threw them to us. "Thomas! Yoshi! Greg! Gary! Heads up!" I raised up my left hand and caught mine.

* * *

Gary

If ever there was a time to unleash my DigiSoul Full Charge, this was it. I'd just taken a major hit, and I was loaded with righteous indignation. Greg turned to me.

"Gary! Do you think you can fully charge your DigiSoul?" he asked. "I figure now is just a good a time as any. I'm ready!" I declared, clenching my fist. He smiled. "Good. I don't know what lesson you're supposed to learn from all this, but maybe you don't need one." He turned toward the enemy, and I turned toward Tentomon.

"Tentomon, you ready for this?" I asked him. "I was born ready!" he answered. "Good. Then let's do this!" I felt a metaphorical electric spark in my heart, like someone had turned on an electrical current. An aura of red DigiSoul came over me.

I brought both hands up together holding the Digivice, then separated them by bringing them down, kind of like a paso doble. "DigiSoul!" Then, I swung my right hand up to the sky, fully extending it, then slamming it back down on the sensor on top. " _Full, CHARGE!"_ After that, I quickly raised my Digivice to the sky. The power swept down to Tentomon, who took it.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off as Kabuterimon, but then went further as his skull helmet grew and turned red. His body changed color from blue to red and gained armor as his wings retracted into a giant jeweled shell. "MegaKabuterimon!"

I stood there in awe as I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "Prodigious. 'MegaKabuterimon, Ultimate level. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insect Digimon. With the exception of its survival instincts, its behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like.'"

* * *

Greg

I guess my brother was a lot more like Izzy than I thought he was. Marcus, Tom, Anya, and I went next. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Lilamon!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"RizeGreymon!"

"MachGaogamon!"

We stood with the five Ultimate Digimon against Merukimon. This was the perfect time for a roll call. "Marcus! You want to do a roll call?" I asked him. "Whaddya mean a roll call?" he asked back. I facepalmed. "Marcus... you don't watch much Super Sentai, do you?" "Greg, this is kind of short notice. Perhaps something simple would work," Tom suggested.

[BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Instrumental Short Size)" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

I agreed, then boldly pointed to Merukimon. "Merukimon! Your attacks were uncalled for, and now we have no choice but to defend ourselves!" I dramatically brought my free hand up to the sky. "We are..." "Mad as hell and not gonna take it anymore!" Marcus cut in. " _Marcus!_ " "What?" I shook my head. "Let's try this again, shall we? We are..." "The Digimon Data Squad!" Anya, Tom, and Gary shouted with me.

"Hmmm... it needs work, but I appreciate your spirit," the old man commented.

Just then, Keenan and Falcomon ran in. "Merukimon!" On the other foot, Gotsumon saw them. "Keenan!" That caught the kid's attention. "Gotsumon!" " _Keenan!_ Stay out of this!" Merukimon ordered as he stood up.

Lilamon began the attack. "Let's get him! Lila... Shower!" She unleashed pink beams from her fingers, but that didn't work. Our foe batted them away. MachGaogamon charged up his jet pack. "Winning Knuckle!" The only thing our champion dog could punch was Merukimon's palm. "Our turn up to bat, AeroVeedramon! Let him have it!" I directed, pointing the way. "All right. Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon launched a shock wave that had the appearance of a dragon. This wasn't enough for the Mega-level.

"That tickled," Merukimon deadpanned as he launched an attack at him. "Wild Scratcher!" MegaKabuterimon jumped in and tried to scratch Merukimon with all four arms. Again, no good. "Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted as he fired. That created smoke, but no fire. Our giant enemy jumped up and readied his fist. "Thousand Fist!" He poured on a hyper barrage on the Digimon. "Ahhh!"

All five hit the wall as Merukimon jumped back. "Nice shot!" Keenan called. "It's just as I suspected. They're far weaker than I thought," Gotsumon commented. "But of course, they're Ultimates and Merukimon's a Mega," Falcomon pointed out.

We looked to our Digimon. "We used all of our power, and it didn't even leave a scratch!" RizeGreymon said. Then, a miracle happened. Marcus came up with a good strategy. "We need to combine our attacks against him!" "Huh?"

My jaw dropped. "That... is brilliant," I finally said. "Thanks. We're never taking the easy way out again. We're staying and fighting! Never surrender!" Marcus shouted. RizeGreymon nodded as the Digimon got up. "Fightin' time!" the cyborg dinosaur shouted. "Yeah!" Lilamon went first. "Lila Shower!" "Howling Cannon!" "Twister Saber!" AeroVeedramon charged up the blades on his arms with energy and then released it in cutting waves. "Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon fired an electrical ball from his hands. "Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon fired a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. All those attacks combined in one blast to form a giant pink and blue arrow that hit directly into Merukimon's palm. He tried to block it, but we overpowered him as the three bystanders hit the floor. It seemed he was still standing, but a large part of the wall had been taken out, revealing the Digital Gate.

"The Digital Gate has been opened," Gotsumon realized. We gasped at what we'd done. Finally, the dust cleared.

"You actually weakened me," Merukimon said in surprise. He brought his hands forward and started to charge them while growling.

"Watch out!" the old man shouted. I didn't take any chances as I dived out of dodge. He fired his blast, creating a giant white ball of power and smoke. I felt the dust settle in my lungs as I coughed. When the dust settled, our Digimon were back at their Rookie forms, barely alive. We rushed to them.

"Veemon! Speak to me! Are you OK?" I urgently asked him. "Heh heh... yeah," he weakly answered.

Soon, Merukimon was towering just over us. "And now, I will completely obliterate you!" We stared in horror for the second time that day (or was it the third?). Just then, the old man bravely stepped forward, shielding us. Veemon and I got out of the way fast enough to see the old man take out his own green Digivice.

"Huh? He's got a Digivice too?" I gasped. "Kamemon, realize!" The lens lit up as Kamemon formed itself. "Kamemon!" he identified himself as he landed on the ground. "The tea guy!" Marcus realized.

"The Digimon that serves drinks!" I added. The old man brought his Digivice forward and raised up his other hand, which gained a green DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" he shouted as he put his hand on the scanner. Seconds later, Kamemon Digivolved. "Kamemon Digivolve to... Gwappamon!" He had Raggedy Ann hair with a disc on the top of his head. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Gwappamon, Champion Level. It was fused from the data of a music player and the legendary animal, Kappa. It is always listening to its favorite music in bright and cheerful spirits, but it sheds tears if the disc-like portion on its head is damaged.' Oh man!"

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon rotated the disc on his head at high speed and then shot it off. He did this a number of times, breaking the columns. The place started to cave in, so the old man directed us to the exit. "We can't just run away!" Marcus protested. "Yes we can!" I countered. "Forget it! We're finishing this right here right now!" "Marcus, don't be a hero," I said.

"Our Digimon have nothing left. They can't fight anymore. We'd be defeated easily," the old man explained. That made our hot-headed friend gasp. He went on, "Protect your friends for now. Finish this later."

Then, he ran over to Keenan, picked him up, and gave him to Marcus. "Marcus. Take care of Keenan. Make sure he gets back to the Human World." I decided enough was enough, as Veemon and I started running towards the pathway back home. Behind me, Merukimon roared and I was sure something was coming for us. It was just like a James Bond movie. Tom and Gaomon jumped in first, followed by Gary and Tentomon, then Veemon and me. "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What seemed like half an hour later, we splashed down in Tokyo Bay. That fall was even longer than when we hit that underwater cave in the Digital World. Thankfully, there was a helicopter shining a spotlight down on us. I checked to make sure my glasses were on. They were, but I lost my hat. I later found it floating in the water, just about to sink, so I grabbed it. Standing in the entryway high above us was Sampson.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Gary did indeed pull a Kanye West, referencing the 2009 MTV Music Video Awards. Originally, it was "I'mma let you finish", but this sounded much more correct.


	22. Chapter 20: A Road Trip to the Truth!

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 20: A Road Trip to the Truth!

* * *

Greg

We were rescued and taken back to DATS Headquarters. There, each and every one of us got a thorough physical examination to make sure nothing was broken. Well, for me, nothing was, but they didn't have to be so thorough. Asking me to turn my head and cough was a bit much. I'm sure I didn't get a hernia from it. I didn't complain to them, though. This was just part of procedure.

Later, I got dressed and met up with the others. "That examination was a bit rough," Anya noted. "They're company doctors, Anya," Tom countered.

"Well, I'm just glad nothing was broken. I'm kinda worried about that old man, though," I said.

Henry walked in. "You shouldn't be, that was the Commander-General," he replied. We gasped. "The Commander-General?" Gary and I asked at the same time. "Yeah. Commander-General Homer Yushima. Anyway, Sampson wants to see you in another ward."

We listened by the door to hear Sampson talking to Marcus. "... He was fully aware something like this might happen when he decided to go to the Digital World."

We walked in. "You mean that older gentleman," Tom said. Anya and I finally zipped up our jackets, while Gary just draped his over his shoulder. "Guys!" Marcus said.

"That's correct, Thomas. He's the leader of the _very first_ expedition into the Digital World," Sampson explained. I looked around, and saw Marcus topless being held back by two doctors, while elsewhere Keenan was shirtless and being held back by other doctors. Sampson continued, "And he's the world's leading expert on digital crimes. Because of this, he holds the highest rank in the Digimon Data Squad. He's Commander-General Yushima."

"Wait wait wait, this is still boggling my mind, Commander. When we met him, and I found out that he had given Marcus his Digivice, I accused him of stealing it," I confessed.

Sampson started to gasp, but then shook his head. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Gregory," he bluntly stated. Marcus looked to us. "Hey wait, you guys seem awfully calm. Did you know about this?"

"It's news to me. Henry told us," I said. "I didn't at first, but after seeing him with a Digivice and with Kamemon, it wasn't all that hard to figure out he was connected to DATS," Tom added. "As for knowing he was the Commander-General..." Anya began, folding her arms. "We had no clue," Lalamon finished.

"But if the old guy works for DATS, then there's even more reason to help him. What's the deal with you guys? Don't you care!?" Marcus demanded to know. "More than you know, but if you return to the Digital World without a plan, you're just going to fail again, Marcus," Kudamon stated. Now Marcus would know the cold sting of being told the hard truth by a weasel-type Digimon.

Commander Sampson laid down the law. "So I'm banning you from traveling to the Digital World without further notice, and am ordering you to complete your physical exams with these doctors." The doctors started dragging Marcus away. "Are you kidding?! _Let go! Grrraaah!_ This is a bunch of baloney, Commander!" he shouted while struggling. Agumon loyally followed him. "Boss!"

Finally, they left. "What about us? What are you going to do?" Falcomon asked, moving his eyes around the room shiftily. "Relax, we won't harm you," Lalamon sweetly answered. "But we will have to keep you company at all times while you are here. We must keep your existence secret from the rest of the world," Anya explained. "So I'm your prisoner," the bird concluded. "I prefer to call you our guest," Sampson corrected him. I grinned. "Don't worry, we'll follow the Geneva Conventions," I added. "And what, pray tell, are those?" Falcomon asked. I thought about it.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but we'll follow them," I said.

After dinner, Sampson called us into the war room to give the report. I kept careful notes in my memory, so I gave it. "Well, Commander, it started off like this. We went into the Digital World and started running towards the supplies. Only, we met up with this Amazon named Keenan who destroyed them with his boomerang. We chased him until we ran into the forest where we met Cherrymon, who was protecting a number of Nyokimon from the attacks. Along the way, we-" "Perhaps you should summarize, Greg," Kudamon said. "Um, yes. Thomas, Gary, Anya, and I each discovered our DigiSoul Full Charges, I organized the first ever production of Guys and Dolls in the Digital World, and we met up with the Commander-General. We don't know what happened to him since we left." "I see... Is that all?" Sampson asked me. "Yes." "I guess that's all then."

Just then, I started hearing noises. I turned around, and there were Keenan and Marcus trying to get the Digital Dive to work. "Get out of there this instant!" Megumi ordered. "Come on! Come on!" Marcus pleaded with the computer.

We rushed to the rail. "Marcus, stop! What do you think you're doing? You heard the commander's orders," Tom reminded him. Marcus glanced behind him, then went back to his work. "Look, back off, Thomas. I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing. I'm going back into the Digital World to save that old guy!"

"First off, you have no idea how to work that thing, and second, you're being insubordinate. Now if I have to go down there and pry you away from the computer, I will!" I firmly stated. "You just try it, Logan!" he shot back. So, I obliged and marched down toward the computer, attempting to pry him away. In his desperation, he slammed on the keyboard. Up at the actual gate, Keenan slammed on it with his foot. That created electrical discharge, and the lights went out. We stared at it in shock. "They broke it!" Tom concluded.

"Oh no... oh no..." I moaned, then I grabbed Marcus by the collar and laid into him. "Nice going, hothead! Do you realize how many billions upon billions of yen you're in the hole now?" "Let go of me, four eyes!" We took the fight to the floor, knocking into the chair. I threw my glasses to the ground as we rolled away from them.

Tom hurried toward the computer, trying to fix it. He was absolutely ticked. "Great. Just great. Once again, I have to clean up the mess you made," he growled. He continued working, but had no luck. I lost my concentration, so Marcus punched me. I countered with one of my own.

"Enough! Stop acting like children!" Anya shouted. We each pointed to each other. "He started it!" we shouted at the same time. "Oh great, this is going to take at least two weeks for me to fix this thing," Tom continued to grumble. "Two weeks?!" "Yessssssssss, two weeks, if not longer. You know, I'm amazed at how much you've really broken this, Marcus." "Perhaps it's better this way," another voice said.

We turned around, and there was the commander and Kudamon. "Now there's no way for you to defy me and sneak into the Digital World," the commander stated.

"Sir, don't you ever take off your sunglasses?" I asked the commander. "No. Enough with the extraneous questions, Gregory. Listen, there's something we must discuss." We got up off the ground and I picked up my glasses, making sure they weren't broken. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, guys," Marcus said. But that wasn't it. "No, not that! It's about the first expedition into the Digital World, and about this boy."

"You mean Keenan?" I asked. "Yes. All of this began about eight years ago, shortly after the incident with the D-Reaper. Back then, we prepared an expedition group known as Alpha Team to go and explore the Digital World. But the group had actually been formed in order to investigate all kinds of strange and unexplained occurances that were happening in the city at the time." "Um, excuse me, Commander. Can we bring in the Wong siblings? I have a feeling they'd like to hear more about this," I said.

Just then, the door opened. Henry and Suzie walked in with their partners on their shoulders. "The commander already told us, Greg," Suzie said. "Good."

Sampson cleared his throat as he uploaded some visuals on the video monitors. "The public was gripped with fear. You see, people had been disappearing. Everyone was afraid that they'd be next. But what most citizens didn't know was that the people who had disappeared had literally vanished into thin air. No one had any idea who might be responsible, so no one knew how to handle the situation." "They should do what I do on a regular basis. Ask questions," Terriermon said. "They did, but no one had any answers. The government knew they had to do something, so they formed a special division to investigate," Sampson continued. "

Let me guess... it was the Data Squad," Tom said. "Not quite, but it was the group who became DATS. A few of the members of Alpha Team had served in the D-Reaper Incident. They were Mitsuo Yamaki, Rob 'Dolphin' McCoy, and Janyu Wong. The majority of them were detectives such as myself and Commander-General Yushima, who was chief of police at the time." "Wait, you mean the old man was chief of police?" Marcus asked.

"No wonder he didn't sweat bullets when Gotsumon held him hostage," Gary marveled. Sampson went on, "There were also civilian members of the team, such as Marcus' father Dr. Spencer Damon, his assistant Akihiro Kurata, and Kevin and Michelle Crier, a couple who had experience in outer space research." The scene shifted to slightly younger versions of the team in the hot Tokyo sun, and the commander continued. "Our investigation into the disappearances uncovered something entirely unexpected: the existance of another world."

"You mean... the Digital World?" Henry asked. "Yes. We discovered that the disappearances in this world were directly connected to the Digital World, so we took a closer look into that other universe." "Why didn't you invite Henry or the rest of us to come with you?" I asked. "Because we thought you had gone through enough already and we didn't want to endanger you further. Besides, we wanted to remain objective." Henry pointed out, "Then you shouldn't have invited Yamaki or my dad along."

"They were willing to put aside their past feelings and stay objective. As I was saying, that was when the trouble really began."

On the screen, we saw a number of people wearing survival gear and backpacks making the Digital Dive. Sampson continued his narration. "In the Digital World, right from the very start, our expedition faced problem after problem. First, the Digimon attacked us. Then, we discovered that we hadn't brought enough supplies. As I mentioned before, Marcus' father, Dr. Spencer Damon, went missing. And then, there were the Criers. Those poor souls... they were your parents, Keenan." We gasped.

"Keenan Crier... so that's his full name," I concluded. "Keenan's parents? What do you mean? How do you know that, Commander?" Marcus demanded to know. Throughout all this, Sampson kept his cool. "While we were examining you all after your return from the Digital World, I had his DNA compared with the Criers' DNA on file and proved without a doubt he's their son. Kevin and Michelle Crier had another reason for being there. Their son was one of the victims of these disappearances. I want you to meet with the Criers. They're currently living in the north at the base of the mountains."

"So, who's going?" I asked. "I've got to stay and work on the Digital Dive," Tom excused himself. "I still have school," Suzie said. Anya raised her hand. "I assume you'll need a driver," she said.

"Very well. I think it would be wise if Gary went along as well on this mission. He hasn't had enough action lately," the commander suggested. "That's fine with me," I said, taking a sip of a drink PawnChessmon brought me. "Commander, it seems that Greg and Marcus got into a little altercation. I would suggest separating the two for this mission. I'll take Marcus with me," Anya said. I spit out my drink.

Sampson agreed with this. "Gregory, based on your last fight with Marcus, I'm suggesting you stay here and think about what you've done." "What?! But, but, but he broke it! He broke the computer!" I protested, pointing to Marcus. "I know. If Marcus goes with Anya and Gary, Thomas can fix the computer without any distractions, and you can help him. Besides, you may find enough work here to keep you busy." "But Marcus goes on all the big missions!" "That's my final word on the subject. I would think you'd be relieved not to be paired with him. Gary, Anya, and Marcus... you three leave with Keenan tomorrow in the Land Cruiser. Godspeed." Those three saluted. "Yes sir!"

Later that night, Veemon and I spent some time in Henry's cubicle. "You see, I developed this program that used the Digivolution lines and archival footage to simulate what a Biomerge sequence would look like. I've created one for Thomas and Marcus," he explained. "Really? That sounds awesome," Veemon said, a smile coming over his face. "I know, I know. I'd like to see it, Henry, if you don't mind," I added. He smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He clicked on the first file, and Windows Media Player opened up.

* * *

 _In the video, the scene went to Beelzemon's second fight, but this time replacing Takato and Guilmon with Marcus and Agumon._

[Author's Note: Alternate Reality Version of DTI Chapter 11, Greg's perspective]

 _"_ _ _Marcus! Watch out!" Rika warned, and the bullets went straight for them. Rika screamed her head off,"MARCUS!" I couldn't watch... "Right! That's enough!" I heard. I uncovered my eyes. Agumon and Marcus were standing and unharmed! Most of us let out a giant "Whew!" Once more, the circle the two were standing on was glowing gold. That meant something was going to go down. "Hey Magnamon! Great job! You can take a break now. I think something's going to go down with Raging Bull and his Pet Dinosaur," I said. "Right!" he answered as he flew back, getting one last punch to Beelzemon's face in.__

 _"_ _ _You know what, I don't think me taking this guy head on's such a good idea. We need to work together, as a team," Marcus said. "Yeah, Boss! Together!" Agumon agreed. Marcus held up his Digivice as it went to work. As soon as he raised it, a double helix shot out of the ground around them, followed by a golden light.__

 _ _[BGM: Guitar Instrumental Version of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]__

 _ **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**_

 _The screen zooms out from his orange D-Arc to reveal Marcus against an orange background. "Biomerge Activate!" he shouts with his usual gusto. His left fist is clenched as he thrusts the D-Arc forward, causing fractal code to cover his now naked body. His clothes and shoes are put into digital storage as the band is released from his ponytail._

" _Agumon Biomerge to..." Marcus' naked body falls into Agumon's, with dots connecting at parallel locations. Agumon's arms lengthen and become thinner in order to accommodate new golden armor. His feet disintegrate and become sleeker and more athletic-looking, with red metal shinguards. Agumon's, GeoGreymon's, and RizeGreymon's heads switch until the head becomes more armored. All in all, he looks like a modified form of WarGreymon, except his shield is more triangular in shape. Marcus's head looks on._

 _ _For the finale, this new Digimon lands on a rock piece resembling something in the Southwestern United States. He catches hold of his trusty sword, the Dramon Breaker, and poses with it. "VictoryGreymon!"__

 _ _The new Digimon spoke. "Beelzemon, you shed innocent blood. I cannot forgive what you have done, you jerk!" Yep, that was definitely Marcus. "You can't forgive me? I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me! We'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe you out of existence!" "Bring it!" The two went at each other screaming at the top of their lungs. "Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon s__ _ _plit the Dramon Breaker and equipped the pieces to his arm, taking all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrating it into the tips of the sword. Then, he fired it, giving Beelzemon a lot of damage.__

* * *

Greg

I was blown away. "Wow... that was remarkable. How'd you do it?" I asked Henry. "I've been busy the past few years. Not just in programming, but in video game design and animation. This is the result of my hard work and dedication. And now, the Biomerge sequence of Thomas H. Norstein." He went to his folder and opened another video file.

* * *

[Alternate Reality Version of DTI Chapter 15, from Thomas' perspective]

 _I had to do something. More rocks had fallen down, buying us just a bit more time. I didn't know who did it. Renamon and Rika followed me. "_ _Listen to me for once, please, I'm begging you._ _Go back now and there's a chance you'll survive, stay and you'll be walking into certain death," Renamon pleaded. "You're staying," Rika countered. "I'm a Digimon, fighting is my way of life, not yours. What kind of partner would I be if I let any harm come to you?" Renamon asked. Rika just stood there, staring at the pit. Then, she asked, "We can choose our own destiny, right?" Renamon reluctantly nodded, and her partner answered "Then I choose... to stay, and fight with you!" She jumped, and Renamon followed her. "Rika!" I cried. Gaomon quickly turned to me. "Sir, we have to go in after them," he quickly urged. I nodded. "Right. Are you ready, Gaomon?" Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes, sir." So, we dived in after them. If this was suicide, then it would be done for the right reasons._

 _[BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project, arranged by Takayoshi Tanimoto]_

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

 _The screen zooms out from a blue D-Arc to reveal Thomas against a blue background. "Biomerge Activate!" Thomas shouts as he holds his D-Arc up. He quickly crosses his arms in a military fashion and then holds his D-Arc to his heart. Then, his clothes and shoes are placed in digital storage and disappear from his body. His eyes are forced closed and his body becomes relaxed. "Gaomon Biomerge to..." Thomas' naked body falls backwards into his Digimon as the two become one. Gaomon's boxing gloves shred to reveal new claws, tough as steel. Gaomon's abdomen and core is covered in armor as it lengthens and expands. A cannon is attached to it. Gaomon's, Gaogamon's, and MachGaogamon's heads switch out until it becomes more wolf-like. Thomas' head looks on from inside. This Digimon resembles MetalGarurumon, but is built for battle._

 _ _For the finale, this new wolf howls at the moon, then releases a blast from his Zeed Cannon. The camera pans out to reveal him in the Arctic Tundra. "ZeedGarurumon!"__

* * *

[again, from Thomas' perspective]

 _This was remarkable. We had actually merged together to form a Digimon. I acted quickly as the data pulled up in my data sphere. "Zeed Cannon! Ice!" I called, holding an imaginary cannon and firing it. We fired an ice cannon that froze the lava below us._

* * *

Greg

Veemon and I laughed at that. "Oh man, he'd have the same problem we had!" We talked about how some of the battles we had would've been much different if Tom and Marcus went. That was just what I needed. "Thanks a lot, Henry. You sure know how to cheer a guy up. I'll share this with Tom," I said.

The next day, I was there bright and early at headquarters. It seems Digimon were still making random appearances in the real world, mostly in Yakuza-related activity. Since Marcus was gone and Tom was busy fixing the Digital Gate, I was paired up with Henry and Terriermon. It was just like old times, except it was AeroVeedramon instead of Magnamon.

Marcus

The next morning, I had a hell of a time getting Keenan to cooperate. "Let go! Me no go! My mom no humon!" he shouted as I tried dragging him in. "

Stop being so stubborn and face it. You're human!" I shouted back. "You lie! Me Digimon!" "That's it! I have had it! You wanna act like a baby? Then you're gonna get carried like a baby. You understand me? Now come on!" I grabbed him from behind the head.

"No, no! Let him go!" Falcomon protested. "We want to get him in the car in one piece. We don't want to crush him," Gary added.

That shut him up. Maybe this Gary wasn't as bad as his brother was. I went on, "It's not like you can go back to the Digital World right now anyway. You're stuck with us for a while, so just stop complaining and make the best of it. I mean, it's not like you have somewhere else you can go." We finally got him inside the car.

Our vehicle of choice was a 2009 Toyota Land Cruiser, custom painted to look like a police car. There were eight seats in three rows. I counted them all myself. Agumon, Falcomon, and Keenan took the back row, Gary and Tentomon took the center, I took the front seat, and Anya drove. As we went through downtown, I looked behind. Keenan was absolutely amazed at what was going on outside. "Whoa... Wha-what is this big place?" he asked.

* * *

Gary

I guess I have to put this in perspective. Apparently, there aren't big cities in the Digital World, and we were introducing Keenan to it while taking him home to see his parents. "Chill out, kid. Not even the biggest country bumpkin ever acts like this the first time he sees the big city," Marcus said. "No, it's just weird there no rocks in sky." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But face it, the Digital World has nothing compared to this one." "No! That no true! Digital World have everything you have." "Oh really. Then does it have anything like that?" I turned and saw a giant TV on the front of a building.

"Of course, that just painting full of data," Keenan answered. "Wrong. That's not a painting up there, kid, that's something we call a television." "Maybe different words, but we have same thing."

* * *

Anya

Marcus and Keenan began an argument about the number of televisions Merukimon supposedly had. "Should we do something?" Lalamon asked. "No. If you get involved, then they're only going to turn on you. I learned this fact from being a babysitter," I answered. "All right, if you say so. It sure looks like it's going to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

Falcomon

This is such a strange world. There are so many humans so close together, all going in so many different directions, and yet it seems to work somehow.

* * *

Greg

Later that day, they were showing _Gekiranger_ reruns on TV. Henry, Tom, our Digimon, and I watched them during lunch. For those of you who don't know what _Gekiranger_ is, it's this Super Sentai series about three warriors who master in "Geki Juken Beast Arts". According to the opening narration, "Juken" is "A martial art which grants the power of beasts through sensing one's own feral spirit".

Three students fight as Gekirangers in order to defeat Rio, who has turned to the dark side. Disney tried adapting this in 2008 with _Power Rangers Jungle Fury_ , which is essentially the same thing except they use sunglasses instead of gloves to morph.

"You know what's sad? There are people in my country who are never, ever going to see this," I said. "True," Henry sadly agreed. I continued, "And I'm also thinking that our little group parallels this group on TV. You know, with the main three. Marcus is GekiRed, Anya's GekiYellow, and Tom's GekiBlue."

That took Gaomon by surprise. "Really? Sir, is there something I don't know about you?" he asked. "No, Gaomon. Greg's only comparing me to GekiBlue because we both have 'Fantastic Technique'. I'm good at a lot of things, but not good at what they're doing up there," Tom explained. Henry added, "Besides, those moves were specially choreographed for the show. The actors aren't even doing the moves themselves, they've got other actors in the suits actually doing the fighting."

"Besides, Henry could probably beat them. Heck, I could beat them all," Terriermon bragged. Then he tried copying some of the moves on TV. "Whatta! Hiya! Ha! Hyooooooo!" I laughed at that. "Well, I could," he insisted.

After lunch, I worked some more with Tom on fixing the Digital Gate.

* * *

Gary

Marcus got bored arguing with Keenan, so he put in one of his Foreigner CDs and started singing along with it.

* * *

["Juke Box Hero"

Written by Lou Gramm &Mick Jones

Lead Vocal: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)

Additional Vocals: Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal) and Tentomon (Jeff Nimoy)]

 _ _The group starts playing air instruments in anticipation.__

 _ _Marcus:__

 _ _ **Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream  
He heard one guitar **__

__Agumon breaks into several power chords on his air guitar.__

 _ _Marcus:__

 _ _ **just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
**__

 _ _He sticks a finger in front of Anya's face, emphasizing "one guitar". That scares Anya, making her swerve on the road. She nonverbally announces her displeasure at Marcus.__

 _ _Marcus:__ _ _ **  
That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was a one way ticket, only one way to go  
**__

 _ _ **So he started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top **__

__**And be a juke box hero**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **Got stars in his eyes)**__

 _ _ **He's a juke box hero**__

 _ _ **He took one guitar**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **juke box hero, stars in his eyes)  
Juke box hero, (**__ _ _Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **stars in his eyes) he'll come alive tonight**__

 _ _Meanwhile, Keenan continues to look out the window as a train passes by them on the tracks.__

 _ _Marcus:__

 _ _ **In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change  
**__

 _ _ **Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top**__

 _ _ **And be a juke box hero,**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **got stars in his eyes)  
He's a juke box hero,**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **got stars in his eyes)  
Yeah, juke box hero, **__

__(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **got stars in his eyes)  
With that one guitar **__( _Gary/Tentomon:_ __**stars in his eyes)**__

 _ _ **he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight **__

__During the instrumental break, Keenan quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Gary turns around and sees this. Then, he motions that Keenan might be car sick, and Marcus handles the information in his usual way. "He's gonna hurl!" he shouts and Anya panics as she quickly moves to another lane and heads for an exit. "Not in the car, not in the car!" she pleads. Marcus keeps on with the song, still a bit shaken. He keeps signaling for Anya to stop somewhere.__

 _ _Marcus:__

 _ _ **Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top **__

__**And be a juke box hero**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **got stars in his eyes)  
He's a juke box hero,**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **ahh ahh ahh)**__

 _ _ **Juke box hero**__

 _ _(Gary/Tentomon:__ _ _ **ahh ahh ahh)  
Juke box hero**__

 _ _ **he's got stars in his eyes**__

 _ _ **stars in his eyes**__

 _ _They quickly make it to a truck stop, where Falcomon quickly helps Keenan out of the car and to the parking lot. There, Keenan proceeds to throw his cookies.__

* * *

Marcus

Poor kid. I knew just how he felt. So, I went inside the truck stop with my DATS company credit card and bought some food. Later, I came back with a bag and knocked on the window. Once we got inside, I went in the back and took out a hot dog from the container. "Here, I got this for ya," I said. He just stared at it, but I kept smiling.

"I know I get carsick when I'm hungry," I went on. Then, Falcomon took it from my hand and started chowing down. "Mmm... this is really tasty, Keenan," he said.

Then, Agumon took out one of his own. "Well if you're not gonna eat yours, Keenan, then I sure will." Tentomon grabbed one of his, along with Gary. Keenan, probably not wanting to miss out, quickly grabbed two and ate them.

We went back on the road, and I turned off the CD player. I checked behind me, and the Digimon and Keenan were asleep. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Well, kinda. Man, what a workout. It sure is difficult taking care of a little kid," I said. "Well, I already know about that, Marcus," Anya answered. "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing," she said like it was nothing. A few seconds later, she added, "So why the change of heart? Why are you being so nice to Keenan?"

I looked out the window. "I'm not," I said. "You could've fooled me." "Look, I just want the kid to get to meet his parents." "I hate to tell you this, but that's being nice." "I'll admit, I've never seen that side of Marcus before either. Who knew he could be so... fatherly?" Gary added.

"Eh, whatever." I brushed it off.

* * *

Greg

Miki and Megumi claimed they had to run to the drugstore for something important (probably more lipstick or eyeshadow, or something like that). So, Henry and I were put on computer duty, along with Veemon and the two PawnChessmon. It was a pretty relaxing job, unless something came up.

* * *

Anya

This is why I'm glad this SUV has a 6-disc CD player. I had sneaked in my _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ soundtrack album before we left. This was just like Marcus to promise to help and then go back on his word. He and Gary had fallen asleep. I don't know why Commander Sampson had me go with him. I would've preferred Greg's company. Oh well, at least I had one of the Logan brothers with me. Gary and I were the only possible drivers, and yet I had insisted on driving after that second stop. I was miffed, and turning on that CD player was all I could do to keep myself sane.

* * *

["God Help The Outcasts"

Written by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz

Lead Vocal: Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)

Chorus: Brian Cummings, Debi Mae West, and Lisa Russo]

 _ _Anya:__

 _ _ **I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer**__

 ** _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_**  
 ** _I shouldn't speak to You_**  
 ** _Still I see Your face and wonder_**  
 ** _Were You once an outcast too?_**

 _ _Lalamon looks outside at the beautiful Japanese mountains and scenery.__

 _ _Anya:__ _ _ **  
God help the outcasts, hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy they don't find on earth  
God help my people, We look to You still  
God help the outcasts or nobody will**__ _ _  
__

 _ _Chorus:  
__ _ _ **I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me**__ _ _  
__

 _ _Anya:  
__ _ _ **I ask for nothing, I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
Please help my people, the poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were the children of God**__

 _ _ **God help the outcasts  
Children of God**__

* * *

Anya

Just then, a voice came over my earpiece. "That was beautiful singing, Anya," Greg said in appreciation. My eyes widened. "Huh? Did I- did I have my earpiece turned on this whole time?" I asked. "Yes, and the rest of us appreciate it. Anyway, we just spotted a Digimon signature to the north of you. I would've turned it on sooner but I didn't want to kill the mood." "Haaaaa... all right. Where is it?"

* * *

Greg

"It's a Code Three contact, Area N-D-O-F. Currently, we're reading only one Digimon signal," I reported. "Wait just a minute!" Henry cut in. "What's going on?" Sampson asked. The only one on high alert was Sampson, but he was always on high alert. "We just picked up a new Digimon signal!" Henry answered.

* * *

Anya

That did it. I put the pedal to the metal (as they say in America), turned off the CD player, and turned on the sirens. I'll admit, my driving was a bit reckless, but it had to be done. It woke everyone up.

"What's the big idea, Anya? Are you a few lessons shy of getting your driver's license?" Marcus snapped. "Not now, Marcus. Headquarters just spotted a Digimon signature in the area. At least we know it's closeby, and we're out in the country so there won't be much damage," I briskly informed him.

"Oh yeah? I plan on doing _plenty_ ," Marcus decided to himself. "Why does that not surprise me?" Gary asked.

I slammed on the brakes when I spotted a group of three Okuwamon overhead. Henry came over the earpiece this time. "So, you want to hear about what you're facing? Well I'll tell you guys. It's Okuwamon, an Ultimate level insectoid Digimon. It has been proven that it possesses not only its survival instinct but also its destructive impulses as its primary traits. Its main attack is Double Scissor Claw, which can clip through even a diamond with a hardness of 10. Be careful, guys."

I parked the car as we all got out. "I understand you completely, old friend. We'll do our best," I confidently told him. Agumon fired a pepper breath, but the group of large beetles avoided it. One flew in closer to us.

"Gotsumon!" Falcomon exclaimed. "For turning against the Digital World, all of you traitors are going to have to pay. And now, I've come here to collect the bill!" the rock Digimon announced menacingly. Then, he pointed in our direction, and commanded, "Get them!"

I quickly pulled out my Digivice and prepared my heart. "Lalamon?" I asked. "Ready!" I let my heart blossom as my DigiSoul covered my body.

"DigiSoul! _Full... CHARGE!_ " I slammed my hand on the sensor and thrust the iC forward. "Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

* * *

Gary

"Gary! I'm not physically there to fight with you, but just know that I'm there with you in spirit. Remember that, bro," Greg coached through the earpiece.

"Don't worry, Greg. I'll remember," I told him. I took out my iC and turned to Tentomon. "Tentomon! It's time to fight fire with- well, electricity!" "I know what you mean." So, I got in position and raised both arms up, holding onto my Digivice. " _DigiSoul... Full, Charge!_ " I slammed my hand on the sensor, and then brought the iC high into the air, with even more of a gusto than usual. Tentomon took in all the power.

* * *

Tentomon

I had spent a long number of years with Gary and Greg, so I know what both of them are like. My Tamer had his own unique style, but I could sense some of the gusto of his brother. Either way, I felt Gary's DigiSoul flow into my body, into my very being, giving me the power to go to my Ultimate plateau. If you've never felt it, imagine drinking a giant energy shot. Well, instead of being loaded up on taurine, N-Acetyl L-tyrosine, and glucuronolactone; I was loaded up on positive emotion, confidence, knowledge, and friendship. Pure, simple elements which when combined lead to some pretty amazing results.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

MegaKabuterimon

I gave Marcus a lift up to one of my fellow insectoids, Okuwamon. We ascended high enough to avoid two of them. Then, Marcus jumped off and fell toward one of them. Preparing his fist, he punched one on the head. That ignited his DigiSoul. I never understood why Marcus had that restriction, why he couldn't be like Gary. Maybe it's a mental block. "Agumon, quick!" he called to his Digimon as he pulled out his Digivice. Then, he went for a normal Digivolution. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! Rrragh!"

* * *

Marcus

I caught myself on GeoGreymon's horn and spun around, sitting down at the base. Okuwamon went down like a rock. Another one came flying at us, but my employee grabbed him by the horns. "Nice job. Just keep holding him still like that," I coached him. I got up and jumped towards the giant bug, punching him again. That set off my DigiSoul again, so this time I could go into a Full Charge. With the force of the punch, I went flying up. "We're going up another level!" I took out my Digivice and crossed my arms, getting in position. Oh yeah! " _DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_ "

* * *

Gary

"Why'd Marcus punch him again?" I wondered to myself. I shook my head. I don't think I'll ever understand Marcus.

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" Then, Marcus landed on the ground in his usual style. "It's fightin' time, RizeGreymon!" he called. The cyborg Digimon went to work.

Meanwhile, it seems a fourth Okuwamon appeared out of nowhere and wanted a fight. "MegaKabuterimon! You only go around once in this life, so you have to grab for all the gusto you can get!" I shouted to my partner. He heard me loud and clear as he charged into that bug. "Horn Buster!" He stabbed the bug with his gigantic horn. Then, he went tearing into him with intelligence and speed. Another Okuwamon came in to help. "All right, now we use our brain," he said. Instead of directly countering the second Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon introduced an even more devastating threat by charging two Electro Shockers at the same time. "Double Electro Shocker!" With that attack, he destroyed both of them. Meanwhile, RizeGreymon dragged one along the ground with his jets until he reached a rock wall. Then, he got up and flew off.

* * *

Gotsumon

This wasn't looking good for me. Merukimon was gonna let me have it when I got back to the Digital World. Ah well, I wasn't planning on going back without the boy Keenan. So, I flew to him. "Stop it!" that traitor Falcomon ordered, flying right in front of me. "What are you doing, Gotsumon? I thought we were allies!" he shouted in genuine shock.

I held my rock toward him, like those stupid humans do with their devices. "Yeah, right. Keenan! You must be destroyed," I stated. That gave him one of the shocks of his life. I gotta say, the kid had it coming.

"But why?!" Falcomon gasped. "Because he betrayed our whole world, that's why. And seeing you here with these humans is all the proof I need of his guilt!" "No! No! You're wrong!" "I won't listen to your lies! I know all of our problems with these humans started because of Keenan. Our world would be better off if he were gone. And I'm gonna make sure that he is."

To betray an entire race of Digimon is unforgivable. Falcomon glared at me with contempt, so Okuwamon tackled him away. We got closer and closer as my ride charged up his attack. "Goodbye, Keenan..." I said. Unfortunately for me, the reckless human in orange jumped in front of Keenan and knocked him to safety. The attack missed, but it sent them flying. Perhaps I had hurt the boy. All the better for me.

* * *

Marcus

"You hurt?" I asked Keenan. "Nooo..." "Look, don't read too much into me saving you. Just stay out of the way."

Lilamon used a Marvel Shot on one of the giant flying bugs, turning it back into a DigiEgg. I don't know why, but Anya's gotten a lot better since she fully charged her DigiSoul. That other Okuwamon in the rockpile got up, so RizeGreymon put him away. "Trident Revolver!" With that blast, another DigiEgg rolled into the grass. Gotsumon looked completely blown away, but that turned to hate as he glared at me. Two could play that game, so I glared right back at him. It was the beginning of one of the greatest staring contests of all time.

"Okuwamon! Retreat! We will return!" Gotsumon shouted. "No! Wait! We're not your enemies, I promise! Please, I beg you, listen! Take us back to the Digital World!" Falcomon yelled back to them. Gotsumon turned around. "No, never! And why would I? Having Keenan in the Digital World has only caused us grief and pain! There isn't a single Digimon who wants him in the Digital World anymore. He doesn't belong, he's a human!" A look came over Keenan's face. "Yes, Keenan. You are a human," Gotsumon repeated. He turned around and flew away. Meanwhile, I started hearing some quiet sobbing. I turned around, and there was Keenan on his knees in tears. The kid had finally been told the truth, and he was taking it pretty hard. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **NO!** "

We got everyone powered down and back into the car. About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the address. I stood outside and looked at it. It was a pretty big piece of land by the mountains. "We're here, Keenan. Your parents' house," I breathed sadly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Remember when I said I'd never allow my characters to break into song for no apparent reason? That still applies here. The car is a perfect excuse for it.

I figured I'd include "God Help the Outcasts" because I did make a subtle jab at Disney in this chapter and Anya does like show tunes. Although when I think about it, perhaps there is a better reason, as you'll see below.

"You only go around once in this life, so you have to grab for all the gusto you can get." is a slogan used by Schlitz Beer. I personally don't drink. Kids, don't drink. Adults, don't drink in front of your kids. Heck, don't even put alcohol in your house. It destroys lives.

Power Rangers Jungle Fury and Digimon Data Squad both ran around the same time in 2008 on the Jetix block on Toon Disney.

* * *

 _From the original release:_

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those people who were injured or killed in the recent Boston Marathon. As you know, two bombs exploded at the 2013 Boston Marathon on the afternoon of April 15, 2013, injuring spectators, runners, and members of the general public near the race's finish line. The improvised explosive devices exploded about 12 seconds apart at 2:50 p.m. EDT (18:50 UTC) along Boylston Street near the corner of Copley Square. The blasts killed 3 people, and injured at least 183. One of my friends was in that marathon and made it out a minute before the explosions began. I just want all my readers to know that there are sick people out there. In upcoming chapters, you'll see senseless violence and destruction. Just remember, it's strictly fictional. What happened in Massachusetts is real. If you're in the Boston area, and you know something, please let the FBI know. They can use all the information they can get. And if you have any extra money or time, please donate it to the American Red Cross or another charity that you feel can help.


	23. Chapter 21: Keenan Saves His Family

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Chapter 21: Keenan Saves His Family

Greg

After that mission, Miki and Megumi came back to their computers. It seemed they needed much more than eyeshadow and mascara, but they wouldn't go into too much detail. So, Henry and I moved off of operator duty. We decided to conduct an experiment with Gaomon while Tom was still working on the Digital Gate. We went into the auditorium because there was more room.

"All right, Gaomon. You've seen how Tom charges your DigiSoul, right?" I asked him. "Would you please stop calling him that? His name is Thomas," Gaomon stated. "Right. Anyway, you've seen how he does it." He nodded, so I went on. "Good. Now, we've borrowed Thomas' Digivice. What we want you to do is charge your own DigiSoul, just as an experiment." "Why?" "What would happen if Thomas became incapacitated in a fight?" The dog thought it over. "Hmm... well, I suppose I'd fight with everything I had, then I'd run with whatever strength I had left," he decided.

"Good answer! Good answer!" Terriermon agreed.

"You know, I have a better idea. I can't really obtain a firm grip on the Digivice due to my boxing gloves. Why don't you let Veemon try it first?" Gaomon asked. Now it was Veemon's turn to think it over. "Hmmm... OK, why not? It's not like I got anything ta lose anyway. May I have the Digivice, please?" he asked. I gave him the Digivice as he got in position, making sure to release a few cleansing breaths.

* * *

Veemon

Gaomon's grip couldn't be that bad. I mean, only three of his claws were bunched up together. He could get a grip if he tried. Anyway, I turned to Gaomon.

"Watch and learn," I told him. It's a good thing I paid attention during our mission reviews. I kept a close eye on Greg's DigiSoul Charge sequences. I don't think it means much for an ordinary Digimon. As long as it comes from your human partner, you're OK with it. It's nearly the same way with me, but I knew that Greg put his heart and soul into trying to impress me. That makes it all the more special.

* * *

Greg

He thrust out his right arm to the side, just like I did. Only, there was no green aura coming from his hand. He brought it back in and thrust it out even more dramatically, again and again. "Come on, come on..." he grumbled. After multiple attempts, nothing was coming out of Veemon's right hand, except maybe sweat. "Eh... my arm's getting tired."

"That's OK, Veemon. That's OK. You helped me prove a point," I said, putting my arm around his shoulder. "What point is that, sir?" Gaomon asked. "Well, if Keenan actually was a Digimon as he said he was, he wouldn't be able to ignite any DigiSoul. Since he can, that proves he's a human. This is probably one of the most productive things I've done all day!" "And that's the sad part," Gaomon said.

"Oh yeah? What productive thing have you done today?" Veemon shot back. "Supervising Master Norstein and providing support, thus maintaining his morale," the blue dog proudly responded. "Is that _all_? Well, _gee_ , I hope you didn't strain yourself doing all that." "Why, Veemon, I didn't know you cared." Soon, the two went after each other. I had to break them up.

* * *

Marcus

We finally made it to the Crier family ranch somewhere to the north. We left at 7 AM, it was 4:30 PM. Falcomon got out of the car first. "Is that Keenan's home?" he asked. I just leaned against the door. "Yep. Have a look. Anything around here look familiar?"

He didn't say anything, so I didn't get too involved. Besides, I already knew the answer in my head. The kid just realized he was a human after years of being raised as a Digimon. He spent nearly his entire life in the Digital World, so of course nothing would look familiar to him. "I really don't think he'll remember anything. He hasn't been here for years," Anya said. "I remember _my_ first house. Every nook and cranny of it. I got it memorized all right here," I answered, pointing right to the old noggin.

"I'm surprised your memory's that good. If only the rest of your brain could keep up," Gary said as he got out. "Watch it! I'm kind of the leader of this group, ya know." "Yeah, and I'm Sasuke Uchiha." "Yeah, whatever."

We walked up to the front door and Anya rang the doorbell. Then, we waited for a few seconds. "Hmm, I don't think they're home," she concluded. Just then, Agumon sniffed something. "Hey Boss, I think there's someone over there." He ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called. Anya followed us. "Guys! Wait a minute!" We ran around the deck until we reached the back of the house.

There, we saw a woman holding flowers. "See? Flowers. How about I put them in a vase and make your room into a little garden? Would you like that?" It sounded like she was talking to a baby, and sure enough she picked up what looked like a baby girl and started giggling.

"Huh?" we asked. After staring at it a few seconds, Keenan apparently didn't like what he saw and started running off. We chased after him as he went into the forest. In the distance, I could see a fat man on a motorcycle, but we couldn't slow down. "LOOK OUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!" Agumon and I shouted, but it was too late.

We landed on top of him and the motorcycle. "Hi," I said. "Nice to meet cha," Agumon added.

* * *

Gary

Anya and I arrived at the scene with our Digimon. It seems Marcus and Agumon had literally run into a pedestrian on a motorcycle. Anya looked exasperated. "Ahhhh! What are you _doing?"_ she griped.

But then, she spotted Keenan and ran off again. "Anya! Wait up!" I called, but I got stopped with Marcus.

"Young man, are you from DATS?" the man asked me. I stopped and turned to him. "Um, yes. Yes I am. Who are you?" I asked him. He took off his goggles, and I recognized him from the video. "Kevin Crier. I'm Keenan's father." "Huh?"

" _Father?"_ Agumon asked. Tentomon seemed happy to meet him. "Well well, we've heard so much about you from Commander Sampson. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Tentomon, and this is my partner, Gary Logan. The boy with the ponytail is Marcus Damon, and his partner's Agumon." My partner helped the man up as the two shook hands for at least ten seconds.

"Nice to meet you as well. Boy, you do have a good grip," Mr. Crier said, letting go. I offered my hand. "As he said, my name's Gary Logan. Nice to meet you." "Kevin Crier. Pleasure."

It took about three minutes for everyone to shake hands and introduce themselves. Mr. Crier went on, "All right, now that we are all aware of each other, I might as well tell you what I know. Commander Sampson called to tell me you had found Keenan. I assume that's why you're here."

Marcus spoke up. "It is. But I gotta warn you, he's not exactly a normal kid. He was raised by Digimon in the Digital World, and he kinda thinks he is one."

"The whole thing parallels Tarzan in a way. For a 10-year-old boy, Keenan's athletic abilities are very advanced. We had a hard time calming him down," I added. Mr. Crier looked down, putting a finger to his eye.

"That's too bad. To be quite honest, I never thought I would see him again," he admitted. Then, he looked up. "Knowing that he's alive is more than enough for me. Now please, leave us alone." That took us by surprise.

"But why?" I asked.

He took us inside his basement and began to explain. "Well, I'll explain. It was eight years ago, shortly after the D-Reaper incident. Mitsuo Yamaki had commissioned Michelle and me to do some further research on the Digital World. We were studying the Digital Gate in our home. We made a huge mistake, and we were never able to reverse the damages."

Agumon got his claws and face caught up in some cobwebs, and Tentomon helped him out of it. At one point, something caught Mr. Crier's attention. It was a toy robot, much in the same vein as those found in _Lost in Space._ He continued, "I remember that night quite well. There was a thunderstorm outside, the perfect setting for a scientific discovery. I had given Keenan that robot to play with. I hoped that one day, we could work side by side. Unfortunately, that was not to be. As the machine began to work, a Digital Gate was formed. Suddenly, it was like a giant vacuum was turned on, sucking in everything in sight. Papers went flying, and to my horror, so was Keenan! I didn't dare jump in, and perhaps I should've. Before I could make up my mind, the gate had closed. That was the one regret I've carried over the past eight years. It's all my fault. I was experimenting with the Digital Gate, and I lost my son because of it. We joined the expedition hoping to find him. We searched and searched, and one day we thought we had found him. When we looked closer, we found nothing except his favorite toy. It was foolish hope. We never found him."

This story truly touched me, and it reminded me so much of Greg. I thought of what he would say. I could hear him in my mind, and soon it just came out of my mouth.

"Mr. Crier, no hope is ever foolish," I said. "Hmmm?" He turned towards me. "I'm just reminded of my brother, the American who was involved in the D-Reaper incident. He would completely disagree with you, and so do I. I'm sure if what happened to Keenan happened to him that long ago, my mother would be completely distraught."

Mr. Crier nodded, then he directed us outside where we found Mrs. Crier with their baby girl. He continued, "After grieving for so many years, the birth of our daughter has finally allowed my wife to heal. If she finds out that Keenan is still alive, I'm afraid it might throw her back into her sadness. I never want to see my wife go through that pain again." Then, he turned to us. "So please, just do us a favor and leave us alone," he pleaded.

After that monologue, Marcus had his own opinion. I looked at him, and he was absolutely irritated.

Surprisingly, he kept it slightly more subdued than usual. "Grrrr! Dude, **what** is your issue? How can you possibly make this about _you?_ Your kid grew up thinking he didn't have _any_ parents, but here you are calling yourself his _**father?!**_ Well, it's time for you to stand up and _act like it!_ You've got to be strong for your wife and finally be a dad to Keenan. Isn't that what family's all about? _ **"**_ I could see Mr. Crier shaking. "It's not that easy. I just can't tell her. You have no idea how long she's blamed herself for Keenan's disappearance." Marcus would've continued, but suddenly, we heard from the woman herself.

"Honey, are you home? Who are you talking to? Who's there?" she asked. Mr. Crier pushed us out of her possible sight. "Uh, nobody, dear. It's just me," he lied. Then he turned back to us and started whispering. "My wife is happy for the first time in ten years. Doesn't that mean anything? Please, I'm begging you, leave us alone." That only made Marcus even more steamed. I tried handling the situation.

"Um, Marcus, why don't you and Agumon go look for Keenan with Anya? I'd like to have a few words of my own with Mr. Crier here," I suggested. "That's it! We're out!" With that, he stomped his way towards Anya.

* * *

["Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Want to Be in Love)"

Written by Joel Madden, Benji Madden, and Don Gilmore

Performed by Lunch Money

Lead Vocals: Gargomon (Mona Marshall)

Backing Vocals: Henry Wong (Dave Wittenberg), Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz), Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _It seems Greg, Henry, and Suzie are looking at something that's out of their budget for lunch. So, they try to raise money. They've gotten Terriermon to help. Lopmon has other concerns. "I'm not so sure about this. Won't we get in trouble for using DigiSoul like this?" she asks. Terriermon doesn't seem to be so concerned. "Moumentai, Lopmon. It'll be fine. OK, Henry, fire it up!"_

" _You got it!" Henry says as he charges up his DigiSoul into his hand and loads it into the sensor. "DigiSoul, charge!" Terriermon Digivolves to Gargomon, who then takes off his gun gauntlets and gets in position._

 _The group has set up an impromptu stage at the food court. Gaomon taps out the beat as the band starts playing. Suzie is on keyboards, Henry and Greg are on electric guitar, Veemon is on bass. The lead man is Gargomon, who has his gauntlets removed. The Champion-level steps up to the mic stand and holds onto it with both hands._

 _Gargomon:_

 _ **She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see, if there's more  
Than he gave  
She's looking for  
**_

 _ **He calls her up; he's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there and alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care **_

_**Everybody, put up your hands, say**_

 _Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Next verse. The other DATS agents and their Digimon seem to like this. Hidden in there is a Yolei lookalike with a Hawkmon. All of a sudden, the food court becomes a dance floor. We get shots of the band._

 _Gargomon/Henry:_

 _ **He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated, by most suckers hated  
That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **She calls him up; she's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get out and he ain't coming home now**_

 _Gargomon/Henry:_ _ **  
He's tryin' to forget her; that's how he got with her  
When he first met her, when they first got together **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Everybody, put up your hands, say**_

 _And some of those on the floor do indeed chant "I don't wanna be in love"._

 _Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_And soon, everyone is getting down, human and Digimon alike._

 _Gargomon/Henry:_

 _ **To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat **_

_**You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down **_

_It gets calmer..._

 _Gargomon:_

 _ **We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime**_

 _Gargomon/Henry:_ _ **  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone **_

_...but it's painstakingly clear that this is only the eye of the storm. By the time they reach the chorus, it's back to where it was._

 _Gargomon:_

 _ **It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire; you know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one**_

 _ **Everybody, put up your hands, say**_

 _Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: **_

_Gargomon/Backing:_

 _ **"I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" **__  
_

_Gargomon:_

 _ **Love...  
Love...  
Now you know what to do  
So come on, feelin' good. **_

_They end the song, and the audience cheers. The other DATS agents drop yen notes and yen coins into Greg's bucket hat. Greg counts up the money. "Well, we've got enough money for lunch, guys." The group cheers as Gargomon reverts back to Terriermon._

* * *

Greg

After lunch, Marcus called me up. "So you're saying that Mr. Crier doesn't want his kid back? Well! I guess _he's_ worthy of the Father of the Year Award," I snarked. Marcus sounded really distressed. "It's just so frustrating. We went through who knows what with that kid and now they don't want him back!" "Calm down, Marcus. Calm down." "Well, I guess I can do that. Gary asked me to leave." "Well, of course, he did. Don't worry, we people in the Southern part of the United States know how to deal with people like him."

* * *

Gary

I took Mr. Crier out to the front of the house. "Mr. Crier, there's one thing I'm confused about," I started. "What's that?" "First off, you say one of your biggest regrets is not being able to rescue your son. But then, you want us to leave you and your wife alone. It seems to me that you don't want your long-lost son back. Am I right?" "Well..." "Well am I?" I pressed him. "Like I said, if Michelle finds out that Keenan is still alive, I'm afraid it might throw her back into her sadness. I never want to see my wife go through that pain again. So please, just leave us alone." He bowed again.

At that point, I uttered the three most deadly words in the Southern vernacular. "Bless your heart, Mr. Crier. You know, I don't know what the family dynamics are like in Japan, but where I come from, when someone we thought was dead for a long time returns, we welcome them in with open arms. We kill the fatted calf, as it were. We don't ask to be left alone just because it's inconvenient for us. You don't know half the things we went through with Keenan just to bring him home. He destroyed our supplies, attacked everyone, and nearly got us killed on several occasions! You probably wouldn't know this, sir, but Keenan was just told that there isn't a single Digimon who wants him in the Digital World anymore. And you may not be saying it out loud, but your actions are telling me that you don't want him, either. Well, guess what? From what I can see, Keenan's got a new little sister. If you have any heart at all, you're going to introduce him to her and his mother. Today should be a day of rejoicing for you, Kevin Crier. For your son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found. You're going to be a happy family once more. _Understand?_ " He still had his head down, I got closer to it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. Do you understand, Mr. Crier?" He still didn't answer, so I left him where he was.

Moments later, I made my way back to the back porch. "Excuse me. Mrs. Crier?" I called to her. "Yes?" I came in closer as she put down her baby in her cradle. "Good afternoon. My name's Gary Logan, I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad." "Huh?" "I have good news for you, ma'am. We found your son Keenan in the Digital World, and we've brought him home." "Keenan? You've found him?" she gasped. "Yes. He was raised by Digimon in the Digital World for all these many years, and has only just now discovered that he's a human." Her eyes opened wide and she calmly walked into the house and shut the door behind her. I could hear her screaming only moments later.

"Are you sure you should've told her, Gary?" Tentomon asked me. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Falcomon

I followed Keenan to a field of flowers. There he sat, practically alone. I felt for the boy immensely, and it wasn't just because he was my partner. We had grown up together with Frigimon as our foster mother. When the humans came the first time, she died. Since then, he had been raised by Merukimon and had served with me under him. Merukimon always referred to him as a "Digimon warrior". Until we had met the humans from the Data Squad, I had no idea of what that power that allowed me to Digivolve was called. I always thought it was quite peculiar, as was the device Merukimon gave him. I didn't know what to do about Keenan's mother, but I was concerned about the boy's welfare.

"Keenan..." He looked up. "She's your mother. I think we should go back there so you can meet her," I suggested. He looked away. "No. Frigimon is my only mom," he answered. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He turned back. "Uh, don't know." "You felt it too, didn't you? Come on, Keenan, it's her. Her hair and eyes are the same, and did you hear the way she laughed? It reminded me of you." It would have been a very tender, touching moment. However, Keenan jumped up and tackled me. "Quiet!" Soon, I was down in the flowers. "It's true," I gently insisted. I stared into his eyes, so full of anger. "How you forget! Humons do bad!"

He reminded me of Frigimon's last day. The trees were on fire, and we were with her as she was lying helplessly on the ground. "Keenan... I can't go any further. But you have to escape," she tenderly instructed. "Me no go! Me no go unless you come too!" Keenan shouted as he put her arm around his shoulder. I took the other arm and we tried to carry her, but it was no use. "Listen to me, Keenan. This is a dark day, I know, but no matter what happens, you must make me a promise." She began to stroke Keenan's hair. "I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are- you are-" At that moment, she began to glow and disappear. "Mama? _No, Mama, no!_ " It was too late, she was gone. "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Humon, bad. I not forgive them, they enemy!" Keenan insisted. "Keenan..." He stood up. "Falcomon, come. She not my mother. My mother gone. I make them pay for making her go away!" With that he ran off, and I struggled to get up. " _Keenan..._ " At that point, it began to rain.

* * *

["Mama"

Written by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, and Mike Rutherford

Lyrics Adapted by DigitalCorp

Performed by Keenan Crier (Brianne Siddall)

Additional Vocals: Hagurumon (R. Martin Klein)]

 _ _Keenan runs through the forest. We go deep into his state of mind. It's conflicted and confusing as the jungles of the Digital World collide with the modern marvels he has seen in the real world. The only balm he has for his anguish are memories.__

 _ _Keenan (VO):__

 _ _ **I can't see you, Mama  
But I can hardly wait  
Ooh, to touch and to feel you, Mama  
Oh, I just can't keep away**__

 ** _In the heat and the steam of the city_**  
 ** _Oh, it's got me running and I just can't brake_**  
 ** _So say you'll help me, Mama_**  
 ** _'Cause it's getting so hard, oh_**

 _ _ **Now I can't keep you, Mama  
But I know you're always there  
You listen, you teach me, Mama  
And I know inside, you care**__

 ** _So get down, down here beside me_**  
 ** _Oh, you ain't going nowhere_**  
 ** _No, I can't hurt you, Mama_**  
 ** _But it's getting so hard, oh_**

 _ _Meanwhile, inside the Crier residence, Hagurumon is just beginning to take hold of the house.__

 _ _Hagurumon:__

 _ _ **Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...  
Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...**__

 _ _Back to Keenan, as he keeps running in the rain. Falcomon flies to catch up with him. Memories continue to violently clash in the "Digimon warrior"'s head.__

 _ _Keenan (VO):__

 _ _ **Can't you see me here, Mama?  
Mama, Mama, Mama please  
Can't you feel my heart?  
Can't you feel my heart?  
Can't you feel my heart, oh?**__

 ** _Now listen to me, Mama, Mama, Mama!_**  
 ** _You're taking away my last chance!_**  
 ** _Don't take it away_**  
 ** _Can't you feel my heart?!_**

 _ _At the Crier residence, Kevin, Ruka, and Michelle are attempting to make their escape.__

 _ _Hagurumon:__

 _ _ **Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...**__ _ _  
__

 _ _Now the scene becomes even more nightmarish as a group of sinister looking humans in armor take Frigimon away into the fiery city to be tortured and killed. Even though he's trying as hard as he can, Keenan just can't save her. This parallels in some way to Michelle, Keenan's real mother, being captured by Hagurumon.__

 _ _Keenan:__

 _ **It's hot, too hot for me, Mama  
But I can hardly wait  
My eyes, they're burning, Mama  
And I can feel my body shake**_

 _ **Don't stop, don't stop me, Mama  
Oh, oh, make the pain, make it go away  
No, I can't hurt you, Mama  
But it's getting so hard, oh**_

 _ _ **Now I can't see you, Mama  
But I know you're always there  
You listen, you teach me, Mama  
But I know, I know, I know, you always care**__

 ** _It's the heat and the steam of the city_**  
 ** _Oh, you got me running and I just can't brake_**  
 ** _So stay, don't leave me, Mama_**  
 ** _'Cause it's getting so hard, oh_**  
 ** _Don't go, no no, don't go_**  
 ** _No no no no, don't go_**

 ** _(_** _Hagurumon:_ ** _Ha ha)  
Don't go_**

 _ _(Hagurumon:__ _ _ **Ha ha, arg)  
No no no, don't go  
Don't go**__ _ _  
__

 _ _As the music fades, we see that Hagurumon has held Michelle captive inside his newly gigantic form.__

* * *

Anya

Lalamon and I accepted our fate. "Stranded at the bus stop," I said. Just then, I heard Marcus' voice, followed by Gary's. "Anya!" "Hey!"

Agumon, Gary, Tentomon, and Marcus met up with me. "Where's everybody else?" Marcus asked. I shrugged. "How should I know?" "Have you detected Digimon signals?"

"I'm not picking up anything, but the storm might be interfering," Lalamon said. "Hmmm..." Gary took everything into careful consideration.

"Haaah... great, now we have to ask Thomas for _his_ help," Marcus griped. "Seriously! Do you have any idea of what would happen if HQ knew we lost Keenan?" I asked.

"I could," Gary grimaced. In my mind, Commander Sampson was peeved and yelling at us.

"I'm certainly not willing to take the heat for that one," I said. "Why don't we ask Greg? I'm sure he could smooth it over for us," Gary volunteered.

That only riled Marcus. "Oh sure, sure. Why _don't we_ ask him? He's so _smart_ , and _cool_ , and everything. Ya know, Gary, if you were smart, you'd get out of your big brother's shadow and learn to stand on your own feet." "Oh really? I thought of this on my own. While you went goosestepping out of the way, which I appreciated, I had a nice little conversation with Mr. Crier. I laid down the law, and then introduced myself to Mrs. Crier." "You _what!?_ " "I did what I had to do, and I did it all by myself." "Hmm... so that's what Four Eyes was talking about."

Just then, I recieved a message over my earpiece. "Anya, come in." It was the Commander. Instantly, I stood at attention and in panic. "This is the worst," I groaned.

Then, I pressed the talk button on the piece. "Y-yes, Commander?" "We are detecting a new Digimon signal, eminating from point K-one-nine-zero. Get to it A-S-A-P." "K-one-nine- _zero?_ " I repeated in dread.

"That's where's Keenan's parents' house is," Lalamon realized. This really was the worst! But just like his brother, Gary had a solution.

"Oh no! We'll have to get there someway. Tentomon, think you can give us a ride?" he asked his partner. Tentomon nodded, as Gary took out his Digivice and got in position. "DigiSoul... Charge!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Lalamon and I quickly climbed on. "Come on, Marcus! Let's go!" I said. Marcus showed his usual stubborness. "No way! I'm not climbing aboard the Logan Express this time." Gary shrugged, and we made our launch.

* * *

Falcomon

When we went back to Keenan's parents' house, we saw a fearsome sight to behold. It seemed Hagurumon had taken over the house. "This very bad!" Keenan realized in terror. The house saw us. "What is it?"

I made the identification. "Hagurumon!" Just then, it advanced one step towards us. We started running to avoid getting squashed. "Did Gotsumon make him come for me? Why he here?" Keenan asked. "I don't know why. Hagurumon is very stubborn. He never lets anyone boss him around. Frigimon even said so, remember?" I reminded him. "Yes. Then why?" Before I could give an answer, Kabuterimon flew in and landed in front of us.

"Keenan!" Anya cried. Marcus and Agumon came running in, stopping to catch their breath.

When everyone was gathered, Marcus explained his fascinating story about Keenan's parents and their Digital Gate. "I have a feeling it was just an accident," Anya rationalized. "Then this place must be cursed, if another Digital Gate in the exact same spot eight years apart," Marcus countered.

"What you mean, another?" Keenan asked him. Before we could get the answer, we heard another voice. "HELP!"

We turned around and we found a pudgy man running out of where the house had been. I assumed that was Keenan's father. " _Help me, please!_ " He came towards us. "My wife's inside that thing!" He reached our location, and I discovered he was carrying the baby we had seen earlier.

"Inside _it?_ " Marcus repeated. "You have to do something. She's trapped! Help her!" the man pleaded. I looked to Keenan, but he looked unsure about the whole thing.

Marcus turned to Agumon. "It's fightin' time!" the human declared. "Yeah!" Agumon agreed, as the two ran toward the scene. The red-suited human they called Gary and his Kabuterimon followed with Anya and Lalamon. I gave Keenan one of those knowing glances. He gained a displeased expression on his face as he started running.

* * *

Gary

"Spitfire Blast!" "Seed Blast!" "Electro Shocker!" All three of those attacks did nothing but cause Hagurumon's new form to turn around and gurgle something in a contorted voice.

"Mama!" "Mama?" Marcus asked in confusion. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" "What's going on?" Anya asked.

* * *

Anya

At that moment, I recieved another call from the earpiece. "Anya? You there?" It was Thomas. I responded. "Thomas?"

* * *

Thomas

I was looking at the stats for Hagurumon, and they didn't look good. "There's a ton of emotional energy coming from that Digimon," I reported. "Emotional energy?" Anya repeated. "Yes, emotional energy. Don't you remember? It's that theory I've been working on. Digimon who appear in our world feed of the emotional energy of the people around them. I've been watching on the feed, and it seems there's some feelings of maternal longing. It's possible that Hagurumon is feeding off the emotions of someone in your area."

* * *

Anya

"Human emotions? Oh, of course!" I turned to Keenan. "Keenan. I think you know what he's looking for." He then looked toward the house. Marcus realized it as well.

"That's the toy robot you used to play with as a toddler," he told our newest ally. I gasped. "No way! That was eight years ago. How could he possibly remember that?"

Keenan stared intently at the giant house or robot, then said one word. "Mama." "Huh?" we gasped.

"Can you remember?" Lalamon asked. "You know what he's doing, Keenan. He's acting that way because that's what you're feeling," Marcus said. "Where are you, Mama?!" the giant robot shouted in desperation. The thunder rolled and the lightning struck.

* * *

Gary

"Grrrr... you're lying!" Keenan exclaimed, clenching his fists. "I'm Digimon... my mom Frigimon only!"

Marcus had had enough, as usual. "Listen, kid, you're not fooling anyone here but yourself!" "Huh?" "How can you pretend to forget your mother? I don't believe that memory has disappeared at all!" He grabbed a dog tag next to his Digivice around his neck. "It's there. It's part of you, and will never go away."

A confused Keenan looked to Mr. Crier, who realized something. "Hang on! Residual emotion! It's _possible_. That robot could've stored up the strong feelings Keenan had as a toddler while lost in the Digital World." That actually seemed like a decent theory.

Mr. Crier nodded, then Keenan looked away, wondering what to do. Marcus gave a thumbs up. "Whaddya say, kid? How about we go save your mom?" he cheered. The young boy didn't say anything, so Marcus went ahead without him. He charged ahead, yelling as usual, and ready to strike the robot down. As he got closer, the robot met Marcus' punch at the same time as he jumped up. That, of course, ignited his DigiSoul, and caused the robot's hand to crumble. Marcus confidently landed on the ground, and Agumon caught up to him. "All right!" Agumon cheered.

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus cried. He pounded his ribcage with his fist, allowing the DigiSoul to cover his body.

Then, he unclipped his Digivice and got in position. " _DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_ " That did it, as Agumon stood ready to take it. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

Not to be outdone, I looked to Kabuterimon. "Kabuterimon! Time to kick it up a notch!" I called to him, as I ignited the spark in my heart. Then I took out my Digivice and got in position. " _DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!_ " "Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

The robot transformed its broken hand into a drill, which it tried to stab RizeGreymon with. But Marcus' partner grabbed it with his hand and broke it using his own will. Then, he kicked it down. For good measure, MegaKabuterimon used his Electro Shocker to temporarily paralyze it. When the static cleared away, the giant cyborg dinosaur Digimon tore open one of the windows. It was prepared though, and it fired several buzzsaws at it. That attack didn't do any damage. RizeGreymon brought the robot to its feet and then kicked it away again. When he stepped away, I saw Mrs. Crier being trapped by wires. "Hold off your attack, MegaKabuterimon!" I quickly ordered.

"Hang on!" Anya shouted. Mr. Crier cried up to his wife, "Michelle!"

"We can't attack it with her in there," Lalamon whimpered. With that moment of hesitation, RizeGreymon took a hit on the chin and went down.

Marcus then turned to Keenan. "Keenan! You can do this! **Come on!** Get in the fight, man! You're the only one who can save her!" he called to him. "Go on, Keenan. Save your mama. Your real one," I added, nodding. He just stared ahead at it. "Ma, ma..." he muttered. Then, he started running as Falcomon flew just above him. "Keenan! Grab onto me!" Falcomon called. So, Keenan did as he was told and soon they were soaring towards the robot.

* * *

Falcomon

I propeled him inside Hagurumon's form where he landed. "Mother!" Then he started tearing away at the bands around Keenan's mother, ultimately freeing her. I kept watch outside as one of the bands was let down. He repelled with her down the rope onto the roof, then jumped off it towards safety.

"Trident Revolver!" With the go ahead from Marcus, RizeGreymon fired the finishing blow, reverting the giant robot back into a smaller version and a DigiEgg. Then, RizeGreymon and MegaKabuterimon powered down.

* * *

Gary

Soon, the entire Crier family was reunited as Keenan carried Mrs. Crier like a groom carrying a bride across the threshhold. "Michelle!" Mr. Crier called as he ran to her.

"Kevin..." his wife faintly responded as she was let down. The two embraced as Keenan sadly turned and began to walk away. "Ruka? "She's OK."

It was only then that Mrs. Crier turned around to see her dejected long-lost son turned away from them, staring aimlessly at some flowers. "Uh... Keenan?" "Uh?" "It's... you, isn't it? Turn around... please. Let me see your face." He turned his head and that did it. "Keenan! You came back to me!" She ran to him and gave him one of the most emotional hugs I've ever seen in a long time. "I can't believe it's really you. My baby boy!" She stroked his face. It was one of those happy moments that you don't get to see much in your job. It makes the work all that worth while.

Unfortunately, that moment was soon ruined by Japanese bureaucracy at its worst. I saw Director Hashima and his cronies come in. "Professor Crier, I am arresting you for breaking the terms of your cease and desist order," he declared.

"Director Hashima?" Anya asked in surprise. "What do you mean?" Mr. Crier asked. The short bureaucrat began his march toward Mr. Crier. "You have recently conducted an unauthorized opening of the Digital Gate. Furthermore, you have been doing illegal research on the Digital World," he explained.

At least he was giving him the grounds. Mr. Crier became slightly miffed. " _Now hold on!_ That has nothing to do with-" "Are you actually claiming you're innocent? When it's plainly obvious that a Digimon came through your gate and completely destroyed your home?" "That was-"

"Wait!" Mrs. Crier rushed in. "Please! He's innocent." Hashima lowered his eyebrows. "So it's _you._ _Mrs._ Crier. Maybe you're the person we should be arresting for causing all this trouble."

" _That's ridiculous!_ " Mr. Crier argued, probably struggling to keep his cool.

I stepped in. "Director Hashima, don't you have better things to do than arrest people for freak accidents? I don't think either one of the Criers would open the gate on purpose! Don't waste your energy on them!" "Aha! You better watch what you say, boy. I would just _hate_ to arrest you on grounds of obstruction of justice! You know, why not? Boys, arrest both Mrs. Crier _and_ Mr. Logan." Soon, Hashima's cronies were restraining both Mrs. Crier and me.

"Let... go... of... me!" I shouted, fighting back, "You can't do that to them! They weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Let go of him!" Marcus yelled, joining in the fight.

But then, someone else entered the fray. "STOP IT!" We turned around, and discovered that it came from Keenan. "Me open gate! Me come from Digital World with Digimon, so I can destroy home! I Digimon Warrior, Keenan!" Everyone gasped. "Keenan? Really? So you're their long-lost son?" Hashima queried. "I'm _not! I am Digimon! I come from Digital World to destroy all evil humons!_ "

"He, he doesn't know what he's saying! He's a human, I swear he is!" I tried to defend him. Hashima turned to me and pointed his finger at me.

"You keep quiet!" he ordered. I tried to bite off his finger, but he pulled it away quickly. Then, he turned to Keenan. "Then it's all his fault. Arrest him!" "Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon threw a number of bamboo cylinders on the floor, creating a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "Keenan's gone! He disappeared!" Marcus cried. That upset Hashima. " _Find them!_ Don't let them escape! Bring them to me now!" he ordered.

The cronies ran off, releasing Mrs. Crier and me. Mrs. Crier fainted in her husband's arms. "My baby! Keenan!" Marcus was about to blow his top again. "Oh **no!"**

* * *

Gotsumon

My plan was going into action perfectly. I approached Merukimon. "What? Keenan has betrayed us!?" he asked. I explained, "Yes, sir. While I was looking for him, he must've joined the humans. When I finally found him, they had convinced him that he was a human, and then he attacked me." "I don't believe it." "It's true! I wouldn't lie. After all, he is a human. Shouldn't we despise his very existance because of it? With all due respect, sir, I think it would be best if we simply ended this problem by destroying the human world once and for all!" "I don't care what you think!" "But-" "Starting a battle with the humans could cause harm to our allies. We're not at that point _just yet._ " "But Sir!" Thankfully for me, someone else stepped in.

It was one of my greatest allies, SaberLeomon. "Are you afraid, Merukimon?" he asked. The two stared each other down. SaberLeomon continued, "I can't believe such weak words would be uttered by such a strong ruler of the Digital World!" He continued approaching him. I ran behind a broken column, struggling to contain my excitement.

"Hello. SaberLeomon!" I said. "Hello... my old friend."

* * *

Greg

After dinner, Commander Sampson gave me some bad news. "They arrested Gary!? _On what grounds!_?" I demanded to know. "Obstruction of justice. Director Hashima was directing DATS business, arresting the Criers for breaking the terms of their cease and desist order. Gary called him out on it. Personally, I think it's a disgrace, but my hands are tied." "How much is bail set at?" "Bail? Who knows if he'll get it? Hashima's a very powerful man, and while I disagree with his methods, I must ultimately defer to him. Usually Commander-General Yushima usually supercedes him, but since he isn't here..." I shook my head.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you who are not from the Southern region of the United States (or who have never seen an episode of Mama's Family in your entire life), UrbanDictionary defines "bless your heart" as _"_ a term used prior to ridiculing, insulting the sensibilities of, or pointing out the shortcomings of someone. It's often used to soften the blow of a statement, and can render nearly any comment, no matter how brash or distasteful, socially acceptable."

Also, I did make an adaptation to "Mama". Originally, the last chorus included the lines "You taunt, you tease me, Mama/But I never, never, never can keep away". If you do your research, you'll find out what the song's really about.

* * *

 _MUSIC BREAK_ _S_

DATS Talent Show: Part 1

["Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me (Live)"

Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin

Performed by Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn) & Henry Wong (Dave Wittenberg)]

 _The location is the_ _Taichi Yagami_ _Auditorium inside the DATS base, set up like a typical concert forum. A spotlight shines on Tentomon, who plays the piano intro to the song. As the first verse begins, the lights turn on as we go to the right side of the stage, where we find Marcus in his second half outfit (black T-shirt, brown cargo pants, red and white jacket) with a microphone. Various other members of DATS and their Digimon are acting as the backup band, including Agumon and the Miniskirt Police on backup vocals and Veemon on guitar. From back in the auditorium, the white and black PawnChessmon turn a sweetener on and off, creating the illusion of a much larger audience of screaming girls. We get various shots of the band during this first verse and chorus. Indeed, Marcus knows how to handle himself on a stage._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white**_

 _ **I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life **_

_**It's much too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life**_

 _ **But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light**_

 _Some members of DATS take out their Digivices or cell phones and sway them like lighters._

 _Marcus:  
_ _ **Don't let the sun go down on me, yeah  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free, oh  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me**_ _  
_

 _Just before the second verse begins, there's a surprise for everyone. Marcus announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Henry Wong!" From the opposite side of the stage, on his own platform, Henry enters wearing a nicer version of his Tamers outfit_ _to many cheers._

 _Henry:  
_ _ **I can't find, oh, the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel**_ _  
_

 _Marcus/Henry:_

 _ **Don't discard me**_

 _Marcus_ :

 _ **Baby no**_

 _Notable in the audience, we find the six aged-up members of the Digimon Frontier team (we'll just refer to them as the Test Unit) along with various other international DigiDestined and a rare appearance of Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, who Anya has replaced in this fanfic. It looks like your typical George Michael concert._

 _Henry_ : _  
_ _ **Just because you think I mean you harm**_ _  
_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **Just because you think I mean you harm, no**_ _  
_

 _Henry:_

 _ **But these cuts I have**_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **cuts I have**_ _  
_

 _Henry:_

 _ **They need love**_

 _Marcus:_ _  
_ _ **They need love, they need love**_

 _Henry:_

 _ **to help them heal**_ _  
_

 _Marcus/Henry:  
_ _ **Oh**_

 _ **Don't let the sun go down on me**_

 _Henry:_ _ **  
Although I search myself**_

 _Marcus/Henry:_

 _ **it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free**_

 _Henry:_  
 _ **Cause losing everything**_

 _Marcus/Henry:_

 _ **is like the sun going down on me**_ _  
_

 _The two meet down on stage at the same place as the band prepares itself for one more chorus._

 _Henry:  
_ _ **Don't let the sun go down on me**_

 _Marcus:  
_ _ **Although I search myself, it's always someone else that I see, yeah  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free, baby, oh**_ _  
_

 _Henry:_

 _ **Cause losing everything is like**_

 _Marcus/Henry:_

 _ **the sun going down on me**_

 _Marcus (spoken):_

 _ **Mr. Henry Wong!**_

 _ _The two fist bump and put their arms around each other in friendship, much to the cheering of the crowd and sweetener. As the song concludes, everyone bows as the curtain drops.__

* * *

DATS Talent Show: Part 2

["The Rose"

Written by Amanda McBroom

Performed by Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins) and Lalamon (Dorothy Elias-Fahn)]

 _ _At the DATS Talent Show. This time, Anya sits at a piano and begins to play, much to the crowd's delight.__

 _ _Anya:__

 _ _ **Some say love, it is a river**__

 _ **That drowns the tender reed**_

 _ **Some say love, it is a razor**_

 _ **That leaves your soul to bleed**_

 _ **Some say love, it is a hunger**_

 _ **An endless aching need**_

 _ **I say love, it is a flower**_

 _ **And you, its only seed**_

 _ _Lalamon joins in on the next verse. Once again, various DATS agents and Digimon are holding up whatever glows and waving it back and forth.__

 _ _Anya/Lalamon:__

 _ _ **It's the heart, afraid of breaking**__

 _ **That never learns to dance**_

 _ **It's the dream, afraid of waking**_

 _ **That never takes the chance**_

 _ **It's the one who won't be taken**_

 _Anya:_

 _ **Who cannot seem to give**_

 _Anya/Lalamon:_

 _ **And the soul, afraid of dying**_

 _ **That never**_

 _Anya:_

 _ **learns to live**_

 _Anya/Lalamon:_

 _ **When the night has been too lonely**_

 _ **And the road has been too long**_

 _ **And you think that love is only**_

 _ **for the lucky and the strong**_

 _ **Just remember in the winter**_

 _ **Far beneath the bitter snows**_

 _Anya:_

 _ **Lies the seed**_

 _ **That with the sun's love, in the spring**_

 _ **Becomes the rose**_

 _ _As she plays her last note, the entire throng of people in the audience cheers.__


	24. Chapter 22: Digital War I

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 22: Digital War I

* * *

Gotsumon

This was absolutely perfect! "Why have you come?" Merukimon asked SaberLeomon. "Don't you know? I've come to discipline you." "Have you now?"

The giant cat took one step forward, crushing a layer of ice under his feet. "Right now, the Digital World is facing the most dangerous time in its entire history. If you continue to let these humans walk all over you, it will lead to our ultimate destruction. Merukimon... I am here to tell you I will never let that happen." "And how do you plan to overthrow me all by yourself?" "I represent many, many Digimon who happen to agree with me. We don't want to remove you by force, we want you to wipe out the humans! Or else!" "Or else what?"

SaberLeomon continued his advance. "Merukimon, don't make this hard on yourself. Join me!" "I will deal with the humans my way, then I will deal with you and your traitorous friends." "Oh?" "To avoid a full-scale counterattack, we'll only target those humans who have intruded our world." "In other words, you _refuse_ to join me!" "If you have a problem with my methods, do something about it!" "You're a **fool!"** SaberLeomon roared. His foe Merukimon roared in return. It was the standoff of the century.

The cat went on, "Your methods are unacceptable and won't protect the Digital World!" Then, he jumped around. "Farewell. I shall not return. You're too stubborn to listen to reason! But still, please, I ask that you do not get in my way. Otherwise, I shall be forced to put aside our friendship and battle you for control of the Digimon Army." He walked away, ready to carry out his intent.

* * *

Gary

Hashima's three cronies had run off in search of Keenan and Falcomon. That left the director all by himself. "I didn't do anything wrong," I insisted. He smirked at me. "I beg to differ," he sneered. "Why do you do this? Why do you make things difficult in your own organization? You're even worse than President Obama!" His eyes went to stone.

"If you don't drop charges against me, I'll call the United States Embassy and press charges of my own. My father happens to be friends with one of the best lawyers in Atlanta, and if necessary, we'll take this to court," I threatened. "You obviously don't realize who I am," he breathed out. He turned away and waved his hand. "Very well, I'll drop the charges on one condition. Neither you nor your brother ever stand in my way again." That opened my eyes.

"Sir, that would violate my First Amendment rights, as well as Articles 15, 16, 17, and 19 of the Constitution of Japan," I said. Hashima rapidly turned back towards me and smiled. "Very good, young man. You know your rights," he answered. "I studied them to complete my educational requirements here at DATS." "I see. Consider this your only warning. I drop the charges." He offered his hand, and I shook it. Then, I rushed with the others to the Land Cruiser, leaving the director to yell out, "Wait! What do you think you're doing? Come back here!"

But it was too late. Marcus, Anya, and the Digimon were already inside. I got in the driver's seat, strapped in, started the ignition, and put the pedal to the metal in the search for Keenan. We drove into the forest where we spotted the three agents. They had Keenan and Falcomon surrounded. Marcus lowered his window as we approached them. "Keenan! Hop in! We've come to rescue you!" he said. We stopped the car long enough for the two to climb in. Marcus called for me to "Punch it, Gary!"

"OK, everyone. Hang on! Here we _GO!_ " I shouted. Then, I slammed on the gas again, driving off back towards Minato. "Oh man, Greg is going to be soooooooooooo jealous," I said with a grin.

* * *

Gotsumon

I found SaberLeomon outside and went up to him while riding Yanmamon. "SaberLeomon! Sirrrrrrrr!" I called out to him, "Please, wait up!" I launched myself off but my landing wasn't as graceful as I had hoped.

"What do you want, Gotsumon?" he growled. "I appreciate your stance on the human world. Please sir, listen. I feel the same way that you do. I too think Merukimon hasn't done enough to destroy the humans. I think we should crush them! Show them no mercy!" "Will you get to your point?" This was the big payoff. "I wanna fight alongside you." "What?" "I have been to the human world many times, sir. I know their layout better than any Digimon in the Digital World. If you were to use my expertise, sir, a victory would be guaranteed!" "Interesting..." I continued making my pitch. All he said was "Intriguing" but I knew I had him sold. This was my greatest opportunity!

* * *

Greg

The next morning, Gary and the others had come back from their mission. I listened to their story and loved every minute of it. "My little bro, talking himself out of an arrest! Nice!" I said, as Gary and I fist bumped. Commander Sampson... well, he was a different story.

"So, you ignored everything Director Hashima's told you, and you brought him here," he concluded. "'Ignore' is such a strong word, can't we say 'misunderstanding' instead?" Anya asked. "Keenan was innocent! He was protecting his folks!" Marcus insisted, pounding his fist on the table. Agumon agreed.

"And yet, based on what you told me, he stuck to his story that he was a Digimon. Isn't that right, Keenan?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Sampson just folded his arms and shook his head.

"There's bound to be an inquiry," Tom stated, "I can't imagine the director will let this action go unpunished." "Hey, I was nearly arrested," Gary pointed out.

"Yeah, Gary was nearly arrested. And that isn't good," Veemon agreed.

"But I'm telling you, if you were there, you would've done exactly the same thing!" Marcus countered. "You bet I would've. You were completely in the right," I agreed. That didn't sit well with Marcus. "Nobody asked you," he said flatly, to which I could only answer, "That's fine."

"You tell 'em, Boss!" Agumon agreed.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether we were right or wrong," Anya stated. "The fact still remains, we were the ones who went against protocol," Lalamon added.

Kudamon had his own opinion. "It's only a matter of time before the Director and his men come for him." "Well, what are we supposed to do about it? He's one of us, right?" I asked, looking around. "Right. Either way, it's not a good idea to keep Keenan here. He needs to be moved," Kudamon went on. Sampson nodded. "Mmm hmm. Find a safe place and take him there until I give further instructions."

Marcus was the first to volunteer. "Let's take him to my house where I can keep an eye on him. Right, Agumon?" He slapped his partner on the back. "Right, Boss." "All those in favor say 'Aye'," Marcus went on. Agumon was the only one to speak up. "Aye, Boss. It's unanimous."

"No fair, Marcus! Nobody seconded it," I argued. "I second it," Tentomon said. I glared at him.

"Motion carried. Any objections?" Marcus asked. I did. "Yeah, I got plenty! You're gonna teach that kid how to steal fried eggs, and how to drink from a finger bowl, and all kinds of other bad habits. What he needs is a good role model, like me!" So, I made my way toward Keenan, making sure to butt heads with Marcus. Only problem was... he was gone. His chair was empty.

"And we lost him again!" Tentomon observed. "Quickly, seal the doors to the building," Anya suggested. "Secure every level," Tom agreed.

Sampson walked out to the entry way. "He has to be somewhere in this building. Find him," he directed. We answered with a "Roger!"

All I was missing was an ascot. "Let's split up, gang!" I suggested. Marcus looked at me strangely, but then he went on his way. He and Gary went one way with their Digimon, while the rest of us went the other way. We checked the entire building, but he was nowhere to be found. We decided to split up further. Anya, Gary, and I would cruise around the city in the cruisers. Marcus and Tom would go out on foot. We'd all hit different parts of the city. It was a brilliant plan.

* * *

Falcomon

We made our escape and tried to avoid detection. We didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was safe from those humans Keenan hated so much. We passed between two buildings and hid in a corridor. After avoiding what sounded like a bell ringing, I approached my friend and partner.

"Keenan, this doesn't feel safe," I told him. He thought about it for a moment, then started to walk away. "Keenan! Where are you going?" " _Quiet!_ Falcomon, go back!" he ordered. "Go back to where, Keenan?" I sadly inquired. "Back to Digital World. You can still go back." "But I don't want to go back without you." "Falcomon no argue! You go, me no belong there. No follow me." "Keenan... Keenan!" And he ran off.

In a panic, I took off and started to fly after him, dodging a giant vehicle that was headed toward me. "Keenan!" I ascended higher and higher, continuing my protest. "Keenan! How can you just leave me alone like this? _Keenan!_ " There was only one thing I could do, and that was search for him.

* * *

Marcus

My search took me to the park. "KEENAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. I stopped to look around. "You try to save a guy and he runs away from you," I grumbled. "Stop running, Boss, I'm getting motion sickness," Agumon said from inside his Digivice. I kept running anyway. He was gonna have to deal with it.

* * *

Greg

I checked everywhere a 10-year-old boy would hide in the west side of the Minato region. I even checked some of the places a 10-year-old boy wouldn't hide in the west side of the Minato region just to be sure. About every two hours, I had to stop and fill up for gas. Everywhere I stopped, I asked the staff if they had seen Keenan. Thank goodness I had picked up some on my Japanese. Thank you, Rosetta Stone! I even visited the world-famous Tokyo Tower, where I stumbled upon something very awesome. It seems they were taping the newest Super Sentai series at the time, _Tensou Sentai Goseiger._

It seems they were in the middle of taping a segment and were just about to finish their roll call. _"_ Protecting this planet is an angel's task! _"_ the Red Ranger shouted. Then, they all joined in, _"_ Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! _"_ That was just the right time. "Excuse me!" I called as I walked in, "Sumimasen!"

I went up to the Red Ranger because nine times out of ten, the Red Ranger can help you. I bowed. "GoseiRed-san. My name's Greg Logan. I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, and I'm looking for this boy." I held up a photo we had taken of Keenan. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Cut!" The camera stopped rolling as a man approached me. I assumed he was the director. "I'm sorry. You must not have known we were taping now. This is supposed to be a closed set." I bowed. "My apologies, sir. I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, known as DATS. Have you seen this boy?" I held up the picture again, and the director looked at it closely. "Hmmmm... sorry, no I haven't." "Well, have you seen a purple bird in a ninja suit flying around?" I asked. The Blue Ranger's suit actor took off his helmet. "No, no we haven't," he said. I asked everyone and they all had the same answer. I even asked the actor in the Monster-of-The-Day costume, but she didn't know anything. She looked very menacing in her costume though. "Well, thanks anyway. Sorry to interrupt." I bowed again. "Now hold on just a minute!" the director suddenly said, "We might as well use you. Now, when I give you the cue, I'll need you to act scared and run away. Then, the Goseigers will run in and do their thing. All right?" I nodded.

So, it was set up. The director pointed to me and I yelled. "AHHHHHHHH! Monster!" Then I ran like crazy until he told me to stop. After that, I filled out my information and the director said I'd get my check in the mail from the Japanese equivalent of the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists and Toei. All in all, it was a nice experience, but it didn't get me anywhere.

I reported to Commander Sampson. "Commander, this is Greg. I walked in on a taping of a Super Sentai series, but none of them had spotted Keenan or Falcomon. I did get one line. _"_ "You're kidding, right?" he asked in disbelief. "Would I kid about something like this, sir?" He sighed. "No, you wouldn't. At least you asked. But next time, for the love of humanity, don't cause any disruptions while they're taping anything. I'll try to smooth things over with Toei."

* * *

Sampson

Oh, Director Hashima was going to have a field day with that one. If Greg truly had appeared in his uniform in a Super Sentai series, he had better have kept his Digivice out of sight. I contacted Anya and the others. "Anya! Update your search progress!"

Anya came up on my console. "Nothing new to report, sir. We can't find him anywhere." Then, Thomas appeared. "I've come up empty too, sir. No sign of Keenan anywhere." Gary was the third to appear. "Don't ask, sir. I've come up empty."

"He should be traveling with Falcomon. Any detection of his Digimon signature?" Anya asked. For that, Miki had the answer. "Still looking, but I haven't locked onto anything yet. I'm afraid we've lost them."

* * *

Greg

It was getting late. "Gee whiz, Greg. I guess that Super Sentai appearance made up for that last mission you missed out on, huh?" Veemon asked inside his Digivice. "Absolutely. Life's what you make it, Veemon, so if the opportunity arises, you take it. That's just what I did. I'm not going to let my life pass me by," I explained.

"Maybe they'll keep your footage for when it comes to the States," Veemon hoped. That brought a smile to my face. "Ha ha, I hope so. That would be nice." Just then, I got a signal over my earpiece. I pressed the talk button. "This is Greg, still on the case. What's up?" It was Miki. "Greg, we've detected a Digimon signal." I perked up at hearing that. "Really? Where?" I asked her.

* * *

Marcus

I had been walking all day and still hadn't found the kid. "Ugh, my legs are killin' me," I griped. I finally found a water fountain. I vowed, "I'm gonna let that little squirt have it if I ever catch him."

I turned the knob to let the water run and got myself a drink. "Haaaaa... ugh!" Suddenly, Agumon's giant head covered the fountain.

"Agumon, what are you doing out of your Digivice?!" I shouted. Then he used one of his claws to stop up the fountain, spraying it all over me in every direction. "Stop it! That stuff is cold!" He stopped.

"Hey, maybe Keenan got lost while he was hiding," I thought out loud. While I was plotting the several ways I was gonna get Agumon back for getting me wet, I got a signal over my earpiece.

I answered it. "Huh? Oh, this is Marcus. A Digimon signal?" It was Megumi on the line, so I listened intently. "What happened? They found Keenan and Falcomon?" Agumon asked. "No. A different signal altogether. What? Look up? Huh?" I looked up, and I spotted it.

* * *

Sampson

The alert signal went off, and it looked like it was going to be a big one. Miki, Megumi, and the PawnChessmon were on the job. "I'm registering an alarming number of Digimon signals!" Megumi exclaimed. Miki added, "Me too. There are signatures all over the city, and the numbers are increasing rapidly." I stood up and grunted. This did not look good. "The moment we've dreaded is finally here," Kudamon stated. All I could do was nod and direct.

* * *

Greg

I got out of the car and looked up to the skies. Thousands upon thousands of jet-like flying Digimon were up in the air, prepared to strike the city at any moment. I looked around, and sure enough, the people were in general panic. I looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Pteramon, an Armor-level Dinosaur Digimon. Their special attacks are Missile Storm and Sharp Wing, an attack that destroys the DigiCore regardless of the thickness of the armor.' Hmm, I wonder what DigiCore is."

"Oooh, dat's the nucleus that contains a Digimon's most important data. If that goes, the Digimon's usually destroyed!" Veemon answered. I gasped. "Then these guys are bad news!" I looked out further and saw a group of wild pig-like Digimon running in a herd toward me. My eyes widened, and I started running.

"Why do I get myself in situations like this?" I thought to myself.

I continued running until I saw Gary's car. I got out of the way and quickly got inside, still panting. "...Hi," I said. "Greg, you don't look so good," Gary noted. "Right. I just ran from a herd of boar-like Digimon. You see them going by?" He looked out the windshield. "Yes, I do. Don't you think we should do something about it?" "I concur, bro. I totally concur. Would you do me a favor and drive me back to my car?" "But why? We can just carpool instead." "I borrowed one of Tom's CDs and put it in the CD player. If it gets destroyed, I'll have to pay for it." "Which one is it?" "'Stereotomy' _."_ Gary started the ignition and carefully drove me back to my car. I took the CD out and put it in its case, then hid it in his glove compartment.

* * *

Sampson

I took control of the situation. "Announce a Code One alarm. Notify all local authorities. Our top priority now has to be evacuating all the surrounding neighborhoods before it's too late! Go!"

I stood up and pressed the Sound Only button on my console. "Marcus! Thomas! Anya! Gregory! Gary!" Soon, they came in over the speaker, in that exact order. "Here!" "Here!" "Here!" "Here!" "Here!"

I gave out the order."Rendezvous! All members meet at Port Y-four-oh-eight."

* * *

Greg

"We're on our way!" I responded. Then, I got back in my car, strapped in, and burned rubber. I even turned on the police sirens for good measure.

"Herd the remaining Digimon into one area and annihilate them with one blast!" Sampson ordered. "Right!" I agreed.

I stopped along the way to pick up Tom. "Where's my CD?" he asked me. "I put it in Gary's glove compartment." "Good."

We made it to the pier where Marcus and Agumon were waiting. We made a quick stop. "Greg! Gary! Thomas! Anya!" Marcus called. We got out of the car and met up with them.

Anya grabbed her head while Lalamon floated around her. "All these Digimon are giving me a headache," she grumbled. "I'm not just gonna sit back and watch them attack us!" Marcus shouted.

"Um, Marcus... while I agree with you, they're not exactly attacking us now," I pointed out. "But they will!"

"There are so many of them, too many. There must be at least a hundred times more foes than the D-Reaper incident," Anya said in awe. That didn't matter to me. "It doesn't matter how many there are! Just herd them together and blast away!"

"Hmm, how very Marcus of you," Tom grinned. "It doesn't matter if it's one or a thousand. Or a million! I'll show you how the King of Ultimate Fighting does things!" Marcus shouted as he thrust his Digivice forward.

"Oh, so now you're the _king!_ You'd probably better leave this to the knights first, Your Majesty," I said, as I unclipped my Digivice and posed with it, pointing the lens away from me. "Veemon! Realize!"

Gary and Tom took out their Digivices and did the same. "Gaomon! Realize!" "Tentomon, realize!" The data beams coming from our Digivices became our Digimon as they landed on the ground.

"So, what's the game plan?" Veemon asked. "As near as I can figure, we shoot 'em down and blow 'em up," I said. "But we should help evacuate those innocent citizens as well," Tentomon reminded me. I agreed. "That too."

I raised my iC high, then slowly brought it back down into position. If this was our last battle, I was going to milk it for everything it was worth. "Ready?" I asked everyone. Everyone except Marcus answered with "Ready!" I went first.

I charged up that turbine in my heart and fully ignited my DigiSoul. Then, I went into that fighter's stance I'd been working on. "DigiSoul!" I brought my arms out of it, then fully extended my right hand out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. " _Full... CHARGE!"_ I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

* * *

Anya

I borrowed from my Biomerge sequence as I brought both hands out in front of me, with my iC-equipped right hand below my extended left. "DigiSoul..." But instead of bringing my right hand towards my heart, I swung my left hand fully up to the sky. _"Full... CHARGE!"_ Then _,_ I brought it down on the scanner and thrust my Digivice forward so Lalamon could receive the energy.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

* * *

Thomas

Mine was just a bit simpler than the others. As a whole, I'm not one for flash when it comes to decisive battles such as this. " _DigiSoul..._ " I raised my hand up to the sky and decisively brought it back down to my sensor. " _Full, CHARGE!"_ Then, I thrust my Digivice forward so Gaomon could gather the energy.

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

* * *

Gary

I brought both hands up together holding the Digivice, then separated them by bringing them down, kind of like a paso doble. "DigiSoul!" Then, I swung my right hand up to the sky, fully extending it, then slamming it back down on the sensor on top. " _Full, CHARGE!"_ After that, I quickly raised my Digivice to the sky. The power swept down to Tentomon, who took it.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

Greg

We flipped a coin to determine who'd get to send the troops out. I flipped the coin. "Heads!" Marcus called. I caught it on my hand and uncovered it. It was heads.

"Yes!" Marcus pumped his fist, then boldly pointed toward the battle front. "CHARGE!" I took off my hat, put it in the car, and strapped the goggles onto my forehead.

Then, I boarded AeroVeedramon, making sure to find something secure to hold. "Lift off!" I directed. We took off and up towards the sky.

* * *

Gotsumon

This truly was my finest hour. All this power and responsibility to decimate the human world... I loved it! I chortled. "Finally, it's payback time for what the humans did! I'll make them wish they never came to the Digital World in the first place. Show them no mercy! ATTACK! Destroy everything!" Following my orders, they released their missiles, blowing up buildings and causing mayhem and destruction in general.

* * *

Greg

I managed to sneak up behind Gotsumon on his Yanmamon. "Hey Rock Boy!" I shouted to the rock. He turned around, and I gave the usual pre-battle taunt. "So, you get your kicks from blowing up buildings, huh? That's a shame. You know, if you had a human partner, you might have realized your potential. But now, you never will." "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon called as he shot out a V-shaped heat beam that burned a few Pteramon into a crisp in a second.

Gary flew along side me on MegaKabuterimon. "Electro Shocker!" That giant electrical ball took out a few more. But for every two we took down, there were four more to replace them. They even fought back too, with their missiles. We took a hit, but AeroVeedramon recovered.

* * *

Anya

As if we didn't have enough problems with the Pteramon in the sky, we had to deal with the Boarmon on the ground that were trampling the public at large. One young girl even fell on the hard pavement and was nearly stomped on. Thankfully, Lilamon and I got there first. "Marvel Shot!" she cried as the blast took the boar aback. I ran to the girl, picked her up, and brought her to her mother. "Take her away. Run for cover!" I directed. Then, I checked behind Lilamon just in case.

"Lilamon, behind you!" "Nose Blaster!" Boarmon shouted as he released a flaming snort through his nose. I rushed toward the boar and tried to kick him away, but I had no luck. MachGaogamon flew in and punched him in the side of his snout, stopping the attack. "You OK, Lilamon?" he asked. "MachGaogamon..."

As I turned, I found Thomas. "Thank you, Thomas," I said in complete appreciation. "No need to thank me. Let's go!"

As if right on cue, Marcus jumped up and punched a Boarmon, sparking his DigiSoul. He allowed it to completely cover his body. " _DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_ "

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

Then, RizeGreymon picked up the boar and threw him back down. Then, he looked up to the Pteramon and roared. I don't think they liked that, because they fired missiles at him. Marcus even took the heat from one of the explosions.

* * *

Greg

We kept taking hits. "What's going on here? I thought the Digimon Analyzer said there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival you," I said. "Well, whoever wrote that kinda forgot to factor in large numbers," AeroVeedramon answered. "Well, try it again." "Dragon Impulse!" He released a shockwave shaped in the form of a dragon. That took out about 10 of them, but the others were notified and surrounded us. "Duck!" I called. We dropped lower, but that didn't do us any good.

* * *

Sampson

Watching all this battle footage of my troops going down was depressing. They were still fighting, but they were being overwhelmed. "They're overwhelming us. We can't hold them back much longer," Kudamon worried. I stood up and checked inside my coat pocket for my red and black Digivice, with its crimson screen and gray ring. I stared at it, contemplating whether I should risk my life and enter the fray. Just then, the door opened and someone walked in. I looked around, and it was Director Hashima.

"Director. You're here!" I exclaimed. He stopped and glared at me. "I'll have you know that I dropped the charges against Mr. Gary Logan. He had me to rights. I don't like it, but he had me to rights." I had an answer for him. "He does bring up a point. When I joined DATS eight years ago, I was looking for a challenge. I wanted to escape the humdrum of police work. I thought it would be interesting, stimulating, and perhaps even enjoyable. When I met Kudamon, it became so much more. I realized the dreams I had never allowed myself to fulfill. I wasn't just a detective with two kids and a wife anymore. I had one of the best partners a person could have. Little did I know that you'd come around and fill this entire department with red tape."

He gave me one of those trademark evil smiles of his. "How touching. However, now I've discovered you're just as idealistic as your agents." "Director, I'd like to show you something I participated in just a few days ago. Miki, Megumi, you go out with Henry. You three will be more useful in the field." Miki and Megumi stood up and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

Then they ran out with their Digimon partners. "Who's going to monitor the progress?" Hashima asked. "Why, the Test Unit, of course," I answered. At that point, two identical twins, both with black hair, entered and sat at the computers. One of them wore a bandana around his head, the other a baseball cap.

I went to my console and selected a video file. It was another music video.

* * *

["Fight to Win"

Written by Peter Bardens

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocal: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

 _The scene begins with archive footage from Chapters 13-20 (or in this case, episodes 12 to 19 of Data Squad). We zoom out to reveal that the footage is on several TVs as the band performs. Gaomon once again is at drums, while Commander Sampson's on his_ _Prophet-5 synthesizer, accompanied by the two PawnChessmon. Veemon's on bass and backing vocals while Greg is on lead with an electric guitar._

 _Greg:_

 _ **We know the odds are great**_

 _ **We must not hesitate**_

 _ **They say the chance is slim**_

 _ **But we will not give in**_

 _ **Not give in**_

 _ **Not give in**_

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **It's the only way**_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **You know it's the only way**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **The only way**_

 _Footage of the band perfoming is mixed in masterfully with footage from the aforementioned eight episodes/chapters showing the DATS agents' tenacity, perseverence and courage. Greg acknowledges a banner that reads "Digital Accident Tactics Squad" in Japanese lettering._

 _Greg:_

 _ **And while our banner flies**_

 _ **There'll be no compromise**_

 _ **Could be our last attack**_

 _ **But there's no turning back**_

 _ **Turning back**_

 _ **Turning back**_

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **It's the only way**_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **You know it's the only way**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **The only way**_

 _Soon, a sort of musical conversation goes on between the synthesizers and the electric guitar._

 _Greg:_

 _ **If you believe in something**_

 _ **There is no other way**_

 _ **You have to fight for your dreams**_

 _ **Or they'll fade away**_

 _The shot from Greg's face dissolves to more battle footage._

 _Greg:_

 _ **We know the odds are great**_

 _ **We must not hesitate**_

 _ **They say the chance is slim**_

 _ **But we will not give in**_

 _ **Not give in**_

 _ **Not give in**_

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **It's the only way**_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _ **You know it's the only way**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **You gotta fight)**_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **Fight to win)**_

 _ **It's the only way**_

 _ **Fight to win**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **Fight to win)**_

 _ **You know it's the only way**_

 _And as the song fades, the battle footage on the TV begins to dissolve to the DATS logo. Sampson squeezes out one last sequence on his synth. On the last notes, the video cuts off much like a TV turning off._

* * *

Sampson

Hashima took the video into careful consideration. "While I'm impressed with the video quality and the obvious talent you and your agents have, I can't help but think you're only indulging yourselves with this 'Satsuma Rentarō Project'. An obvious waste of government expense." "That's not true! The instruments were donated!" Kudamon protested.

* * *

Marcus

RizeGreymon was taking a lot of hits. All I could do was stand there and cheer him on. "RizeGreymon, don't back _**down!"**_

* * *

Anya

Lilamon kept firing Marvel Shots, but she could never anticipate the attacks from behind. "Lilamon, try firing both ways!" I called to her. She tried that, but the firepower wasn't enough as she was soon thrown to a wall. I ran out of the way to avoid getting smashed by my own partner. I turned back. "There's just too many," I realized.

Thankfully, MachGaogamon and Thomas were there for support. "They don't stop. No matter how many we get rid of, they just keep coming in bigger numbers. We need more help," Thomas said.

Then Marcus bumped into us. "Get a grip, will ya? The battle has just begun!" he firmly pointed out.

Just then, a number of missiles were fired straight in our direction. "Anya!" "Thomas!"

I was certain we were done for... but when the smoke cleared, I discovered we were inside a barrier, created by the two PawnChessmon. It took all of us by surprise. "Hiiiiii!" a voice called from above. I looked up, and there were Miki and Megumi, posing on a rooftop like they were auditioning for a role in a live-action remake of _Sailor Moon_.

"We wanted in on the action," Miki said, revealing her black and white iC. "So we've come to your rescue!" Megumi cheered, revealing her white and black iC. Then, they ignited their DigiSoul and went to work, putting their Digivices side by side and calling in perfect unison, "Di! Gi! Soul! CHARGE!"

I quickly learned that both PawnChessmon really were silent, so the Miniskirt Police called their Digivolution. "PawnChessmon Digivolve to..." Miki started, and Megumi finished with, "KnightChessmon!" Two giant four-hooved knights with darts stood where the PawnChessmon once were. I looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'KnightChessmon, a Champion-level Puppet Digimon whose name and design is derived from the black and white "Knight" chess pieces. Although he is unskilled in close combat, he jumps over the opponent with his thoroughbred-like leg strength to confound them.'"

I looked back up at them. "Astounding," I said.

* * *

Greg

AeroVeedramon was battered and worn out, and I wasn't fresh as a daisy myself. "This is what T.K. was talking about, AeroVeedramon! We've gotta fight back with everything we've got! Don't give in! Never surrender! Don't say **die!** " "What do I say instead?" AeroVeedramon asked after what must've been the 432nd attack. "I don't know," I deadpanned.

Just then, I heard another very familiar voice. "Well, I got a pretty good idea." I looked up, and there was Rapidmon taking out Pteramon left and right. "Huh? Rapidmon?" I asked. Something came over my earpiece. "Guess who?"

I gasped. "Huh? Henry?" I pressed the talk button. "Is that you, Henry Wong?" I asked. He answered, "The one and only. Check the Tokyo Tower."

We flew over to the Tokyo Tower and found him up on the top floor, just standing there with his arms folded and a smile on his face. At that point, another familiar voice rang out everywhere. "Attention humans! We will now stop our attack for exactly one of your human hours." It was Gotsumon. I scratched my head.

"Why is he stopping his attack?" I asked myself. "We will stop our attack for one hour. This will give you time to think about the offer we're about to make you. If you accept our conditions, we will return to the Digital World." Soon, Gotsumon's face appeared on every screen in the city. "There are two stipulations. First, you must destroy any and all equipment that connects the Human World to the Digital World. Second, you have to hand over the human that started this whole problem. You must surrender Keenan Crier."

* * *

Sampson

Hashima considered Gotsumon's stipulations carefully. "Hmm... it would be in the best interest of the country if we agreed to the terms. Sampson, surrender the boy to this, rock Digimon, and shut down your base of operations." My jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!" I cried. "He better not. DATS has an official policy not to negotiate with any enemy Digimon," Kudamon stated.

* * *

Greg

This was easy. "Gotsumon! On behalf of the Digimon Data Squad and all humans everywhere, we find your conditions completely unreasonable. The answer is a resounding _**NO!**_ " "No, tell them we accept!" another voice called from my earpiece. It couldn't be, but it was. I pressed the talk button. "Director Hashima! I should've known!" I said.

"You will immediately resume your search for Keenan Crier and you will capture him as soon as possible. You will then surrender the prisoner to the Digimon known as Gotsumon," Hashima decreed.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? We're dealing with a terrorist!" I argued.

* * *

Sampson

"Would you rather I risk the fate of many to protect just this one boy? Now let me think for a minute. No, I don't really think so," the director went on.

"Why _you_ -" Marcus began. I jumped in, "Stand down, Marcus! This is a government decision, and we can't overrule it. Whether or not we agree with it."

"Hashima, you're scum of the worst kind!" Gary shouted. That didn't bother the director at all. "Think of me what you will, Logan. The fact remains that I just gave an executive order. You _must_ follow it."

* * *

Thomas

It seems our hands were tied. Who would ever go against a government order? Certainly not me. Fortunately, we didn't have to resume our search. Marcus spotted Keenan heading straight towards us.

The boy looked up. "Gotsumon, you stop attack! Here I am! Come get me!" he shouted up to the Digimon. With that, Gotsumon flew just a bit lower down. "Well, what a brave young man. Tell me, what made you surrender?" he asked. Keenan turned his head around, a resigned anger clearly showing in his face. "Never mind! Just hurry and take me back to Digital World!" "Fine then. Away we go!"

Of course, Marcus just had to foul it up as he started running. "Keenan! You don't have to surrender if you don't want to go! You can stay here with us!" "Stay back!"

Marcus stopped as I just shook my head. Keenan went on, "Me, bring much trouble. Me no belong, to either world!" Marcus argued, "You belong here! If you don't have a place, you make one! Don't go back to the Digital World with them! Stay here with people who are like _you._ You're human, like _us." "No..."_ Keenan growled, "No one needs Keenan! Leave alone!"

"You heard him, he's my prisoner!" Gotsumon shouted. At that point, an amazing thing happened. Falcomon swooped in and started attacking Gotsumon in the air, causing him to run away.

"Falcomon, why you come back?" Keenan asked. "Why do you even ask that question?" Falcomon asked as he glided back down to land, "You're my best friend, Keenan. Now _I_ don't have a world that I can go back to either. Just like you, Keenan." "Falcomon..." "Don't wish me away. You need me. And well, I really need you too. In fact, we don't need anyone else except each other. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if you're a human or a Digimon. To me, you'll always be my best friend, Keenan." He put his wing around Keenan. "Don't surrender. Let's stay here and fight together!" he continued. It was a touching moment, as Keenan smiled and wiped away his tears. It was good to have him on the team.

He took out his Digivice, ignited his DigiSoul, roared, and then pressed his hand on the sensor. I assumed we'd teach him how to use the phrase "DigiSoul Charge" soon enough. "Falcomon Digivolve to... Peckmon!"

* * *

Gotsumon

So that was it. Falcomon had crossed the proverbial line in the sand. He was clearly on the side of the humans, and there was nothing I could do to convince him otherwise. The only possible option for him now was death. "It looks like you made your final decision! Fine then! Resume the attack! Turn everything you see into dust!"

* * *

Sampson

Hashima's immediate outward reaction was one of extreme disdain and anger. However, I saw a faint smile come to his lips.

* * *

Greg

We'd caught up with the others when we heard Gotsumon resume the attack. I heard what had happened over the earpiece. It was good to have Keenan on our side, at least for now. We joined in the throng of attacks. "Marvel Shot!" "Kunai Wing!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" Of course, we quickly learned we were outnumbered as AeroVeedramon got shot down with a missile and I lost my balance. "Ahhhhhhh!" "GREG!" As I fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes. It took about 30 seconds. I asked for an instant replay, and I got it. Thankfully, Rapidmon raced down and caught me in his arms. "Now don't even _think_ about asking if I can read your mind," he quipped. I just smiled. "Thanks for the save, Rapidmon. I owe you one." "Don't worry, I'm keeping track," he chuckled.

* * *

Kurata

The name is Kurata. Akihiro Kurata. You pronounce it "Ku-rha-tah". I earned a Ph.D in Computer Science from Yale, class of 1989. There's not much to say about me, I'm an average man. Not really. There's no other way to describe myself, really. I'm tall, I wear glasses, I look like I've spent one too many hours in a laboratory.

I'm what you might call Director Hashima's ace in the hole. From a very safe distance, I observed the scene before me. "Well well, it looks like the Digimon Data Squad is locked in a bitter battle. All this destruction. Such a pity. I really should end it," I said to myself. I tossed the control trigger in my hand and caught it, just like I knew I would. "After all, I started it." Then, I pressed down on the button. That created an instant Digital Gate that started sweeping all the bad little Digimon away. At first glance, you might say I was... helping them. This was all going according to plan.

* * *

Sampson

Both Hashima and I were astonished at the events that were occuring. A Digital Gate came out of nowhere and vacuumed hundreds of enemy Digimon away.

* * *

Greg

I looked up, and there was a Digital Gate in the middle of the sky. Rapidmon slowly but surely brought me down to terra firma. Everyone went back down to Earth to power down and seek shelter from the suction. I instinctively kneeled down and protected Veemon. "Greg, what are you doin'? I should be protecting you," he said. My eyes widened a bit, but then I smiled. "Oh that's right, I keep forgetting. Why don't we protect each other?" I suggested. He nodded to that, so we held onto each other until we made it inside.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, folks, we've introduced Kurata. This just got a whole lot more interesting.


	25. Chapter 23: Refinery

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 23: Refinery

Greg

The battle was unceremoniously completed when the random Digital Gate sucked all the enemy Digimon up. We headed back to headquarters to nurse our wounds. We showered and changed into fresh uniforms. The food court opened up that night for a late dinner (it was 9:30 PM), and we got a chance to discharge whatever mental trauma we had and officially welcome Keenan to the team. We offered to let him visit his parents in jail, but he refused. "Me try to save parents from jail, but they go anyway," he sadly said.

For his own safety, we had to put him and Falcomon in a holding cell. Miki was in charge of making sure he was comfortable and that we were following the Geneva Conventions. That meant providing them lunch the next day.

* * *

Falcomon

Even with Keenan there, it was lonely inside that holding cell. He didn't say anything. Just then, we heard a voice outside. It was that charming young lady with the purple hair, Miki. "Keenan, I'm leaving your lunch down here. It's really extra super delicious. And it should be, I made it with my own two hands. OK, well I bought it from the food court with my own two hands. You have to eat _something,_ kid. Please?"

I turned to Keenan. "She's right. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," I said. "Well go on then. You eat something, Falcomon. Me no hungry," Keenan quietly answered. He just sat there on the bed, staring at the wall. I sighed.

* * *

Greg

"All right, so we're in this battle, and all of a sudden, a Digital Gate comes outta nowhere. The only question is, why?" I asked. "I'm completely astounded. It really is a DigiGate," Kudamon said. I shook my head. "I thought you had all the answers, Kudamon." "Just because I'm the commander's partner doesn't mean I know everything." "True, true."

"Even we don't have the technology to open a DigiGate outside the lab," Gaomon noted.

"So who does?" Anya asked Tom. He thought about it then came up with an answer. "Well, nobody that we're currently aware of. To instantly open a Digital Gate in the wild like that takes an amazing ability. Who could've done it?"

"Does it matter?" Marcus asked. "Mmm hmm, we won either way," Agumon agreed, nodding.

Gary had a different opinion. "As much as I love your positive view, Agumon, we didn't win. Even with Miki, Megumi, and Henry; who I have to give major props to, by the way, it would've only been a matter of time." I nodded. "Geez, why do you have to be such a downer?" the dinosaur griped.

Just then the door opened and Miki and PawnChessmon walked through. "Miki, how's Keenan?" Marcus asked. Miki shrugged. "Ugh, he's sad. And he refuses to eat any food we put in front of him." "Poor kid." "I'll say."

"Marcus, you're becoming quite attached to that Keenan boy, aren't you?" I asked. "He's the little brother I never had, OK? I'm kinda getting tired of playing tea party, if you get my drift."

"You still play tea party with Kristy?" Veemon asked. Then, he started laughing at the idea. "Yeah, so what if I do?!" Marcus shot back.

Suddenly, we heard another voice. "Wow, so many problems." Unbeknownst to us, there was a black-haired older man wearing glasses and an ugly, yellow sweater with a dickie sitting backwards in a chair. We gasped.

"How'd you get in here? More importantly, who are you?" I asked. He got up, shut his eyes, and put his hand behind his head. "Who me? Well, no one."

Then he approached Agumon and shook his claw. "Well it's really a pleasure, Agumon- achoo! - I mean, wow, the first Digimon specimen born inside DATS' headquarters. And now you can Digivolve to Ultimate level, _just amazing_! And you love fried eg- achoo! - sorry." Agumon was mildly freaked out as this man wiped off the saliva and sneeze residue from his nose. "How do you know all this stuff about me?" he asked. "Well, I guess I'm just a Digimon nerd- achoo!"

"Look, you need to cover your mouth before you sneeze," I told him.

"It can't be!" Sampson gasped, "It is you. Kurata!" The man turned around. "Huh? Sampson! It's been ages! Ha ha, we still talk about all the crazy stunts you pulled," he said, getting all chummy with him.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Marcus asked. The door opened again. "Do they ever. It's Kurata you have to thank for your recent victory," another voice answered. I turned, and there was the Director.

Gary and I growled at him, while Veemon and Tentomon got in defensive stances. "And a good afternoon to you, too," he said with a smile, pretending nothing was wrong. He continued, "After all, it was Kurata who opened the DigiGate." Kurata just took this in stride. "Well, I was just really lucky it opened at all. And I can't really take credit for luck."

Hashima took note of Marcus. "Oh, and you must be our new recruit, Marcus Damon. Kurata told me that you've joined," he said.

"Kurata? Isn't that the name of Dr. Damon's assistant?" Tentomon asked. At that point, Kurata approached Tentomon and shook his claw. "Ah Tentomon, always wiser than people give you credit - achoo! - for." "Hmmm. Methinks you have an allergy." "Well that's for me to know and you to figure out- achoo! - isn't it?"

Then, he approached Marcus and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten so big, Marcus. You're almost all grown up now." Marcus did not look impressed. " _Creepy_ ," I whispered to Veemon.

Then, he started walking to me. When he got there, he shook my hand. He shook hands like a fish, and he didn't let go. His breath smelled like Limburger cheese with a side of sardines sitting out in the Atlanta sun during the entire month of July. "So... you're Gregory Logan, the elder statesman of this group of five. You were part of the original team that participated in the D-Reaper incident. Just 12 years old and able to merge with your Digimon to reach his Mega level. Well, I'm charmed and delighted to meet you, just delighted, just _delighted_." Then he slapped me on the back, hard.

"Um... yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Kurata," I said, trying to be somewhat polite yet noncommittal. Thankfully, he let go, but then he ran through the same routine with Veemon. "And you must be Veemon. Charming, absolutely charming. I understand you can reach your - achoo! - Ultimate level as well." My first overall impression of Kurata was that he's the deadbeat uncle nobody ever invites to their Christmas party because he made them immediately regret it the last time he came.

"Thank you for your help, Kurata. We may not have succeeded without you, but I'm assuming that you're here because you want something," Kudamon said. Kurata turned around. "That's so like you, Kudamon. You just get right to the point as always. Yes, I am here for something. For Falcomon. And Keenan."

" _Wow..._ hey, they're getting to be pretty popular. Somebody else just asked for those two last night, and look what happened to them," Veemon quipped. He ignored it. "That boy is such an interesting specimen, having been raised in the Digital World. I'd love to have the opportunity to study him."

"What!?" Marcus interjected.

"Well, our original plan was to have DATS look after him anyway. I approve," the director said. "Hey, hold on! This is a human being you're talking about!" Marcus cut in.

Just then, Megumi picked up something. She displayed it on the screen. It was Falcomon holding Keenan back. He was trying to make his escape. I looked at it and smiled. So did Marcus. The two of us went with our Digimon to "calm him down".

"Hey! You thinking of going somewhere, Keenan?" Marcus asked him. "Me no belong here! Better if me go home!" Keenan angrily shouted.

"This is your home, kid," I said. By now, the others had joined up with us. Of course, Marcus had a plan.

"Not any more it isn't. You're gonna stay at my house with me! From now on, I'll take care of you, Keenan!" This took me by surprise. Marcus, in charge of a kid? I bet he couldn't even take care of a hamster when he was in 2nd grade. He looked up to the camera hanging from the ceiling and got in one of his trademark tough guy stances. "Ya hear that!? Ya got anything to say!?"

Sampson must've turned on the audio feed from the War Room because we could hear the conversation. "I say you must be kidding me," the director said. "I like it," Sampson disagreed. "Huh!?" "Taking care of Keenan is one of _our_ responsibilities, and so it's up to _us_ how we handle it." "Well, he does have a point. This is their jurisdiction, after all. Shall we go, Director?" Kurata asked.

Marcus probably couldn't be happier. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "You've never talked about that," Tom joked. "Marcus Damon two, Director Hashima zip," I joined in.

When we got home, the big topic at dinner that night was the new guy Kurata. "I don't care if he saved our skin, there's something about Kurata that I don't like," I firmly stated. Tom seemed to share my opinion. "You're not the only one, Greg." "I mean, did you see the way he sneezed on all the Digimon? Didn't even cover his mouth. Didn't even try."

"Yeah, I don't know if I have something now or not," Veemon added. I took a sip from my water goblet. "And his breath, ugh! I wonder if he's ever heard of Listerine."

"Now why are we insulting him again? We should be giving him something of the benefit of the doubt. After all, he did save our lives," Gary argued. I rolled my eyes at that while I cut into my coq au vin. "At least you're objective, Gary. I'll give you that," I said.

* * *

Marcus

It was a piece of cake introducing Falcomon and Keenan to the family. "Who's he?" Kristy asked from the stairs. "A new friend of mine. His name's Keenan," I said.

She got closer. "Nice to meet you. Interesting face paint you've got there." I introduced Kristy to him. "That's me!" she cheerfully answered.

Of course, she got the shock of her life when she pulled off a box to find Falcomon instead of Agumon. He got a shock as well. "...uh, hello again." "Look. You guys need a bath!" She escorted the two to the bathroom where they took a long-needed bath. I was glad she did, so I searched my drawers for some spare sticks of antiperspirant. I found some, and walked back to find Kristy acting just like Mom. They're so cute when they're young. When I got in for my bath, I realized there was no room for me.

"Where am I supposed to fit?" I wanted to know.

We found some old clothes from when I was his age. He fit them perfectly. They were ready to meet my mom at dinner. "Well, guess I'd better introduce everyone. Here's Keenan and Falcomon... his pet." "His what!?" Keenan and Falcomon asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we met," Kristy flatly said. Mom just smiled.

"Call me Mom." "Mom!? Whatever." Soon, Mom and Kristy brought out dinner. After we said grace, I started chomping away.

* * *

Kristy

"Don't get too close, or you'll lose an arm," I warned. Keenan and Falcomon looked absolutely stunned at my brother's and Agumon's eating habits. Who could blame them? But after one bite, they were hooked and started chewing down more.

"Bet I can eat more," Marcus playfully taunted. Once again, there'd be nothing left. "Don't worry, Kristy. I made a secret second dinner for us," Mom said.

* * *

Marcus

After dinner, Keenan, Falcomon, Agumon, and I played this board game, some variant of Jenga. The object was to move small shogi pieces one at a time to your side without causing the other pieces to spill from the pile. Agumon went first as he carefully slid one across the board with his claw. When he made it across, he lifted up his claws.

"I rock!" he cheered. Yeah right. "Now, your turn, Keenan," I said. He nodded and carefully went for a piece. We stared at him as he focused all his concentration on it. But unfortunately for him, he didn't make it. This was the really fun part of the game. We prepared our fingers and claws and chuckled evilly.

"It fellll," Agumon said. "That means you lose!" Falcomon added. It was time for his punishment. I could see him squirm. I played it out for all it was worth, "Penalty flick on the _forehead_ , and you can't run away, or else you'll get another one." We all gave Keenan a flick on the forehead.

* * *

["Dancing on a High Wire"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Japanese Confidentiality Ministry Boardroom [Director Hashima (Doug Stone), Dr. Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo), Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price), Kudamon (Sam Riegel)]

 _In a boardroom, Director Hashima has called in Kurata and Sampson. Kudamon is present, naturally. They appear to be in a conference. Hashima speaks first, "I don't appreciate what that Damon boy is doing, Sampson. You should have handed him over to Dr. Kurata." "Since when would we ever expect you to understand anything we've done, Director?" Kudamon asks. The proverbial temperature drops several degrees as the debate begins._

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **We're living in a different reality**_

 _Hashima:_

 _ **We're toeing the same line**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **We give in**_

 _Hashima:_

 _ **We call it neutrality**_

 _Kudamon:_

 _ **A joke with no punchline**_

 _Kurata:_

 _ **The silver plated hero**_

 _ **Meets the golden-hearted whore**_

" _Yes," Hashima quickly agrees._

 _Hashima:_

 _ **The odds'll give you zero**_

 _ **She'll be leaving in a few days more**_

 _What they're actually arguing about is anyone's guess. The lyrics of this song are extremely metaphorical. The verbal game of chess continues._

 _Sampson/Kudamon:_

 _ **Movin' on forever, maybe they don't care**_

 _ **Holding on together, maybe it just ain't there**_

 _Hashima:_

 _ **You're dancing on a high wire**_

 _ **You need to be so sure**_

 _ **There used to be a lifeline**_

 _ **There isn't anymore**_

 _This time, Hashima leads off._

 _Hashima:_

 _ **We are the same**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **with no similarity**_

 _Hashima/Sampson/Kurata:_

 _ **We talk at the same time**_

 _Hashima:_

 _ **We believe in freedom and charity**_

 _From the corner of Kurata's face that isn't hidden by his coffee cup, we can see a shade of his true intentions._

 _Kurata: (in thought, VO)_

 _ **As long as I get mine**_

 _Sampson attempts to use a similar analogy to Kurata._

 _Sampson:_

 _ **The ivory madonna**_

 _ **Is walking through the door**_

 _ **You watch her from a window**_

 _ **It doesn't matter anymore**_

 _The match of wits goes on as Kurata and Hashima take sips of their coffee._

 _Sampson/Kudamon:_

 _ **Movin' on forever, maybe they don't care**_

 _ **Holding on together, maybe it just ain't there**_

 _Kurata:_

 _ **You're dancing on a high wire**_

 _ **You need to be so sure**_

 _ **There used to be a lifeline**_

 _ **There isn't anymore**_

 _The instrumental break starts as Kurata takes another sip, then says, "Gentlemen, the answer is perfectly clear. We cannot allow what happened last night to happen again. I believe I may have the answer." "Do you, Doctor?" Hashima asks. "Oh, of course. It's so simple, a child of four could figure out the answer." "Then what is it?" Sampson asks. Kurata gives him a half-playful, half-devious smirk. "All in due time, Commander. All in due time." Kudamon rolls his eyes, as if to say, "Riiiiiight."_

 _Sampson/Kudamon:_

 _ **Movin' on forever, maybe you don't care**_

 _ **Holding on together, maybe it just ain't there**_

 _Hashima:_

 _ **You're dancing on a high wire**_

 _ **You need to be so sure**_

 _ **There used to be a lifeline**_

 _ **There isn't anymore**_

 _At this point, Kurata goes over the top (as far as this song goes), attempting to rub it in and give us shades of what's to come. He keeps just enough control to hide his true motives._

 _Kurata:_

 _ **Dancing on a high wire**_

 _ **You need to be so sure**_

 _ **There used to be a lifeline**_

 _ **There isn't anymore**_

 _Sampson and Kudamon quickly come to a very logical conclusion that they're not going to win this one. We fade to black._

* * *

Greg

I had a rude awakening the next morning. My earpiece went off. I checked my nightstand and put it on, then pressed the talk button. "Greg here. Good morning." It was Henry. "Good morning, although it won't be for long. We've just spotted a Mega-level Digimon by the oil refinery." "A Mega-level Digimon?!" I asked in shock. "Dude, we'll have to check your hearing, too," he quipped. "Oh come on, Henry. The highest Veemon can go to is Ultimate, at least with this Digivice, anyway." "I know, I know. Still, you better head to the refinery on the double. It's SaberLeomon." "You got it."

I got out of bed. "Veemon! It's fightin' time!" I shouted.

After a quick grooming session, I stood there in my undershirt and green microfiber boxer briefs (with horizontal fly), thrusting my Digivice forward like the SP License on _Dekaranger_. "Change Standby! Emergency, Data Squad!" I shouted. Then, I dramatically dressed in my DATS uniform, clipped my iC to my belt and posed. "Six!" "Three!" Veemon corrected me. "Whatever! It's good to be invincible!" I called. "Yeah, whatever!" Veemon joined in.

Just then, I heard loud thumps on my door. "Hurry up in there, sir!" Gaomon shouted. We headed out the door, running down the stairs and towards the garage. Tom, Gary, and their Digimon were waiting for us as I drove us all to the refinery. On the way, we stopped at McDonald's. Gary and I went in and ordered MegaMuffin combos all around. It was two sausage patties, a slice of cheese, an egg, two slices of bacon, and ketchup on a toasted English muffin. It truly was the breakfast of champions. If this was going to be our last meal, it would be awesome!

* * *

Keenan

Me have great time fighting Marcus and Agumon with pillows. It strange new form of combat. Me must have stayed up too late, because me feel miserable. "Huhhhh... why me stay up so late?" me groan. As me walk into kitchen, me think me hallucinating. For one moment, me think me saw Frigimon. "Frigimon?" me ask as me got closer. Finally, me grab her from behind and giggle. "Me got you!"

But sadly, me slip right back into cold, cold reality. It bite hard. "Well, good morning. How are you? I hope you slept well." I see it just Mama of Marcus. When me realize who it was, me ran away. Unfortunately for me, me bump into Marcus. He hold me back and then he learn more Digimon attack. Me decide to turn me in, but Marcus grab shoulder. "Let go!" "No way! You're not thinking of giving yourself up again to those guys, are you?" "If me go, maybe they stop attacks! All this... all this horrible destruction my fault." "Don't be ridiculous." "Me no **joking!"** "You are when you say stuff like that! You just can't believe the garbage those Digimon are saying."

He start shaking me. "Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong. You understand?" "Yeah." I say that to shut him up. "You can't blame yourself for what other people do," he go on. He seek my understanding, so I give it to him. He go on, "Look, normally, we could sit down and talk about all this over a nice breakfast, but thanks to that no-good SaberLeomon, we have to rush out and jump into battle. Well that's fine by me! 'Cause anybody who keeps a guy from his breakfast deserves a heaping helping of justice Marcus style!"

* * *

Greg

We arrived at the scene and immediately assessed the situation. "I think we should go straight into Ulitmate. What do you guys think?" I asked. Gaomon was the first to speak up. "Due to the urgency of the situation, I agree." The others nodded.

"All right! Let's do this!" I decided, as I unclipped my iC as we all got in position. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they responded. So, we ignited our DigiSoul and went to work.

"DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"MachGaogamon!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"Lilamon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

Tom pointed the way. "Initiate attack plan Delta Tau Chi!" he called. "What _is_ Delta Tau Chi?" AeroVeedramon asked.

Tom promptly facepalmed. "Never mind. Just attack!" "Right!" So, they did. "Dragon Impulse!" "Lila Shower!" Neither attack did any good as SaberLeomon tackled into Lilamon and rammed himself into AeroVeedramon.

MachGaogamon ran at a high speed and jumped, throwing his fist towards SaberLeomon. "Take this!" he shouted. Unfortunately, the fist got caught in the lion's mouth and he started throwing MachGaogamon around like a rag doll. As soon as the fist left, SaberLeomon jumped up and slashed away at Tom's partner, who promptly hit the concrete.

I stood there with my fists clenched, trying to send some more of my DigiSoul to my buddy AeroVeedramon. "Greg, what are you doing?" Gary asked me. "Trying to help AeroVeedramon," I answered. "By doing what?" "Sending him more of my DigiSoul... I think." "That's not how it works." "Then what do we do?"

"Just stand there beside your Digimon with your fists clenched, looking angry," Tom suggested. "Oh. I can do that. AeroVeedramon!" I ran to my partner and stood there, with my fists clenched and sheer righteous indignation in my facial expression. SaberLeomon jumped to another tank and looked on. "How pathetic you Digimon are. I almost feel _sorry_ for you! But still, for your treachery, I will destroy all of you!" he roared. I was just glad Marcus was missing this.

"Not gonna happen!" Or not. I looked up, and there he was on top of one of the highest tanks there was with Agumon. "That's right. Because once I'm on the job, _nothing_ stops me!" he bragged. "Yeah! Get him, Boss!" Agumon agreed. With that, Marcus let out one of his trademark yells and jumped, seemingly aiming for SaberLeomon.

"AeroVeedramon, make sure he doesn't become roadkill pizza," I quickly directed. He nodded and went on his way. Marcus landed a punch on the large cat's ear. Did this affect SaberLeomon? No. "What a joke! You're even more pathetic than those Digimon!" I didn't completely disagree. That led to the cat knocking our supposed king aside.

Thankfully, Marcus landed on the ground with his fist still lit. "Let me handle him, Boss!" Agumon called. Our hotheaded hero punched his ribcage, igniting his whole body with DigiSoul. Needless to say, he agreed.

" _DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!"_ "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

"Ahh, yet another joke!" SaberLeomon scoffed.

"MachGaogamon, can you fight?" Tom asked. "Try and stop me," the wrestler cyborg dog answered. "Lilamon, are you OK?" Anya asked her partner. "I'm ready to go!" the giant flower warrior responded.

I looked to AeroVeedramon. "AeroVeedramon-" "I'm way ahead of you and ready to declaw this cat!" he cheered. "My fighting spirit still hasn't been extinguished," MegaKabuterimon stated. "Then let's shut this guy down!" Marcus shouted. "And shut him up while we're at it!" I added emphatically. "Right!" There we stood, five warriors and our fighting spirits, represented and shared by our Digimon. We were ready to live, fight and die for freedom. The time had come for someone to put their foot down. And that foot was us. "Howling Cannon!" "Lila Shower!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" "Trident Revolver!" All those attacks were headed in one direction, but for a second, SaberLeomon glowed red. Then he roared, deflecting our attacks. All of us dropped our jaws in shock as he jumped.

"Howling Crusher!" He used his gigantic claws to tear at RizeGreymon. He went down to the floor. Lilamon jumped up and tried a Beauty Slap, but that did no good. "Infinity Arrow!" I looked up the attack on my Digimon Analyzer. What SaberLeomon had done was harden the countless envenomed "hairs" in his mane and tackled his opponent, leaving her completely paralyzed.

AeroVeedramon charged up his fist, and I moved my fists in sync with his. "Magnum Crasher!" He punched SaberLeomon with a fist of glowing energy, while I punched the air. Of course, that attack did nothing but aggravate the cat. Soon, my partner was forced onto his side like a dog that was just hit by a car. "Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon was back down on the floor in a headlock.

"No way! Even Ultimate-level attacks are useless against him!" Anya shouted. I just slowly and blankly nodded my head.

Marcus ran to his partner. "I can't believe it! One hit did this to you, RizeGreymon? You've got to get up and try again. We can't let this guy win!"

Just then, Tom spotted something. "Oh no, what's Keenan doing there?!" he gasped. I quickly turned my head and saw Keenan, in full warrior mode, bravely standing his ground against SaberLeomon.

"That's enough!" he shouted. The cat noticed and growled menacingly. "Yes! It true! Some humons once come and attack Digital World! But still, no make it right to attack these guys! You're stuck!" My heart started racing for the guy. I mean, here he was, just becoming a member of the team, and he was going to get slaughtered. I offered a silent prayer for him.

* * *

SaberLeomon

Who is this pipsqueak to speak to me this way? He's a human himself. He can't possibly understand.

* * *

Greg

That set SaberLeomon off, and Falcomon had to rush in and save Keenan. Marcus rushed in as well. "Keenan, no!" he cried. Both human and Digimon had taken a major hit. Marcus went right to the young boy's side. "You OK?" "No. Me want to stop SaberLeomon. But can't." "Hey, you did great, kid. Just leave the rest to me."

Marcus turned to the giant cat. " _ **SaberLeomon!**_ _How dare you_ pick on a defenseless kid like Keenan! That is it! It's really fightin' time now!" he shouted.

While Marcus was giving his pep talk to RizeGreymon, I turned to AeroVeedramon and thought of one of our own. "AeroVeedramon! Pick yourself up, my friend! The battle's not done!" "Ugh..." he struggled to get up. "Do you remember when Marcus and GeoGreymon took on BlackGarurumon? Marcus said 'You have my DigiSoul, and that'll carry you through _anything!'_ Well it's the same here. We may not have Biomerged, but a part of me is within you. My DigiSoul, my very DNA. That means no matter what, we'll be fighting together! You're never alone, because I believe in you!" "Greg... I'm... sorry." "Sorry for what? That you went down? Everybody goes down at least once! What matters is getting back up again. Now get up!" "You're right... I just have to... believe in myself." With that, he got back on his feet and roared with everything he had.

Just then, we spotted something new. It looked like a robot with two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, and several cables at the base of its body. SaberLeomon stared it down and started to attack it, but the thing fired a red beam. When it hit, the giant saber-toothed lion's image became negative for three seconds. It left him dazed and confused. Marcus used this opportunity to jump up and break one of his fangs with his fist. That left SaberLeomon reeling in pain.

"Marcus broke his fang!" Tom and MachGaogamon realized at the same time. I dramatically pointed to him. "Now! AeroVeedramon, show him what you've got!" I cried. "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon shot out a V-shaped heat beam that hit the humongous feline head on, causing him to revert to a DigiEgg.

But then, that egg started crackling with electricity, then it disintegrated. We all gasped at that. "The DigiEgg!"

"Wow... very impressive," a voice said, clapping. I turned, and there was Kurata. "Oh no..." I groaned. "I have never seen such a display of strength and teamwork before," the professor droned.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked him as he approached us. "Well, let's just say I was in the neighborhood. Now, about that strange Digimon I saw. Can you tell me its name?"

"SaberLeomon," I flatly answered. "No, no, no. I meant the other one. The purple one that fired the laser," Kurata clarified. "Oh, that one. I hadn't seen it before in my life. Must be a new one."

Tom looked it up on his laptop. "There's no record of it in the database," he said. "It sure was strong. I mean, none of you made a tiny little dent in SaberLeomon until _it_ came along. Uh, sorry, no offense, your efforts are nothing to sneeze at- achoo!" Kurata sneezed on Agumon again, then continued, "Perhaps we're not even taking the right approach at all. I mean many if not all Digimon see humans as their sworn enemies. I believe we should _do_ something about that. Wouldn't you agree it's a problem that needs taking care of... Thomas?" The two stared each other down.

"Kurata, I'm going to take you in to see the nurse. We're going to get to the root of this apparent Digimon allergy," I said. He put his hand up. "Oh no, no. I'm fine," he coolly stated.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Delta Tau Chi is the fictional fraternity from the movie _National Lampoon's Animal House._ That's also where the quote "The time has come for someone to put their foot down. And that foot is me." is derived from.

"It's good to be invincible!" is the catchphrase used by DekaBreak in _Dekaranger._

The MegaMuffin is actually a breakfast item at McDonald's in Japan. At least it was in 2008. I tried looking up the breakfast menu at McDonald's Japanese website, but I can't read Japanese so I couldn't tell.

Hint: Keep your ears open for next chapter. Questioning authority has never rocked this much before.


	26. Chapter 24: Kurata Dives In

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 24: Kurata Dives In

* * *

Greg

A week went by with no action. We were all trying to figure out Kurata. I took him to an allergist Tom recommended in Shibuya, and we ran tests on him. Turns out he wasn't allergic to anything. Next, we took him to the lab at DATS where Tom ran a complete inquest on this supposed Digimon allergy. We took some spare Digimon data we had lying around and injected it inside Kurata. Sure enough, his skin started to break out in hives.

About a week after the incident with SaberLeomon, we ran through the footage again. "I don't get it. Why did that DigiEgg disappear?" Marcus asked. "And who was that creature that destroyed SaberLeomon?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah... doesn't look like any Digimon I've ever seen. Hey, do you think it might be linked to Kurata?" I asked Tom. "Whatever it is, it isn't in the Digimon database. There's no signature."

Seconds later, the door opened and in walked Commander Sampson and Kudamon, along with a group of armored soldiers each carrying a strange type of gun. "Hmm... I didn't know you needed military escorts now, Commander," I said. That was quickly followed by a loud sneeze. Kurata had arrived. "Really good work, everyone. Keep it up,"he said as he came in, waving to everyone.

"You again," Tom said. "Looks like you got the Digital Dive fixed," Kurata noted as he passed by Marcus and Agumon. That made the hothead and his dino very irate. "Hey! Nobody told me!" "Yeah! How come nobody told us?" Agumon angrily demanded to know.

Gary and I shook our heads. "Not telling you was the whole idea, Marcus," Gary said.

"All right, enough," Sampson cut in. The soldiers stood at attention with their feet together. "We will be transporting Kurata and these corpsmen into the Digital World today," the commander announced. We all gasped at that. "But sir-" I started to say, but Sampson cut me off. "These orders came straight from the director."

"Figures," I said. Apparently, our fight had made the front page of the newspaper. That made Hashima jittery, so he ordered Sampson to send a team to take out Merukimon once and for all. Sampson told him what level he was and that it would need to be planned. The director wouldn't have that, claiming we were already at war. Who should be listening in on the conversation but Professor Kurata? He suggested that they go to the Digital World in an attempt to write up a new treaty with Merukimon. Hashima liked it so he made Kurata in charge of the expedition. Kurata just scratched his head. "Well, it wasn't my intention to get so involved in all this. I think the director made a terrible decision. Ha ha ha ha ha! But, orders are orders. From this moment on, _I_ will be your commander for this mission. You will be joining _my_ troops on this Digital Dive, and be our _backup_ in case of trouble."

I just burst out laughing. After Veemon figured out what the joke was, he started laughing too. "Hmm? What's so funny?" Kurata asked. "Boy, you've got a real future in standup, Kurata. I just thought I heard you say we'd be your backup. Hahahahaha!"

"SILENCE!" Sampson roared, using every bit of his baritone voice. That shut me up. "Now let me ask you something, Gregory. Why do you consider that to be so amusing?" "Well sir, Thomas and I conducted a medical inquest on Kurata. When we injected him with spare Digimon data, we found that his skin broke out in hives. Plus, you've seen the way he's sneezed on all our Digimon. He doesn't even try to cover his mouth. I'm suggesting you excuse Mr. Kurata from this expedition for medical purposes." "Hmmm..."

Of course, Kurata had an answer. "Sir, if I may, I'm going to be medically supervised throughout this entire mission. I'll even go through a full physical and all my shots, if you don't believe me." "Very well," Sampson decided.

"But Commander..." Tom protested. "These are the orders from the director," Sampson insisted.

Marcus, as usual, rushed up to Kurata and verbally let him have it. "Is this some kinda joke? Why should I take orders from some _dude_ who isn't even a member of DATS?" "Yeah, he's right. You've never actually ever fought a Digimon, have you?" Agumon asked in an accusatory tone.

Kurata sneezed, but this time he was considerate enough not to do it directly on Agumon. Then, he threw up his hands. "Hey, what are you blaming me for? _I'm_ not the one who started this fiasco. The Digimon on the other side were the ones who decided to make us their enemies. We don't know _what_ they're planning or when they're going to attack-"

Marcus pushed the professor and his soldiers away and started walking towards the Digital Gate. "That's _exactly_ why you should let us take care of it. It's not like Merukimon's gonna invite you over for tea or to have a nice _chat_ or something. There's only one way to get through to him, and that's my fists of fury!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, soon we're gonna start coming up with Marcus Damon facts," I joked. I elbowed Kurata. "That was pretty good, wasn't it? Ha ha ha ha ha," I laughed. Kurata just shot me this look of disgust. "More like alternative facts, frankly," he deadpanned. I gave up laughing and just walked away. Just another losing battle not worth fighting.

Anya shrugged. "I don't know, Marcus, it couldn't hurt to just talk to Merukimon. He seemed very civil when Greg spoke to him. You could always invite my father. He's a mediator and diplomat, specializing in global conflict. I think negotiating between two worlds would be nothing for him." "It seems like you want to go to the Digital World, but you don't want to follow Kurata's orders," Lalamon noted.

"That's the whole idea," I said with a smile. Again, Kurata shot me a look of disgust.

"Hang on a minute," Tom suddenly instructed. Marcus and Agumon stopped. "We're not ready yet. I'm going to have to recalibrate the Digital Dive to accommodate this many people. I'm going to need _at least_ a day." Kurata and Tom met eye to eye, but then the older man's expression softened. "Hmm... well then, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait, right? Right. OK, the mission will be underway tomorrow morning. See you then." He started walking away but then got right up to Tom. "Well played, young man. I see a very bright future for you. Get the equipment ready to go. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked away.

"And make sure you take some medication for your allergies! A whole lot of it!" I called to him. "I will, I will," he brushed me off.

Something was off with Tom. "Sir, what's wrong? You're as white as a ghost," Gaomon said.

"I'm OK," Tom answered. When Kurata left, he addressed the commander again. "Commander, there's got to be another reason why he's so insistent on taking this dive." "I haven't figured out his true motives yet. However, this does not change our mission's main objective: to get the Digital and Human Worlds to stop fighting. Never forget that goal," Sampson said. Then, he asked me to see him in his office.

"Gregory." "What, sir?" "I don't like Kurata that much either, but your disrespect must be curbed immediately." "But Commander..." "No buts. You and Veemon are going to be acting as his backup. I've read your files. I know how much you want to be the leader. A true leader knows when to let someone else take the reins and follow. Think whatever you will of him and the Director, but understand that they, like me, are your supervisors. To this extent, if you disrespect the professor, you also disrespect the director and DATS as a whole. Now I realize that you have to put up with a lot of disappointment because of Marcus and who he is." "Exactly. Just because his dad happens to be this hero who did so much for the Digital World doesn't mean he gets free reign to be reckless." "He is reckless, but effective." "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein."

"Off the record..." He leaned in closer, "And this is strictly off the record... I agree." Sampson leaned back in his chair and continued, "I will say this though. Out of the five of you, I consider you the third-in-command. If ever both Marcus and Thomas get out of hand or aren't capable of leading, I give you the responsibility to keep the team strong. You're the solid rock, built on experience. You stay loyal to the team, and that makes you a valuable asset. Share your wisdom with the others, and keep them in check. Now you know I'm going to say this to everyone, but you play a valuable role in the team. Never forget that, Gregory." "Thank you sir. You don't know how much I needed that."

Later during lunch, Kudamon jumped off of Sampson's neck and scampered towards mine. "Hey. Kudamon, what brings you to my neck?" I asked in surprise. "Just some information. Commander Sampson was speaking with Thomas, and there may be a way for you to appropriately express your opinion towards Professor Kurata." I perked up at that. "Really? How?" He started whispering in my ear. That was genius.

After lunch, Director Hashima invited a guest speaker, some guy allegedly named Blake, to give us a pep talk in the boardroom. He was this American, with graying hair and a smart business suit. "Let me have your attention for a moment! So you're talking about what? You're talking about..." He paused to chug down a bottle of water, then continued. "...bitching about that battle you shot, some son of a bitch Digimon that doesn't want to play nice, somebody that doesn't want what you're selling and so forth. Let's talk about something important. Are they all here?" "All but one," Hashima said. Tom was notably absent. Blake continued, "Well, I'm going anyway. Let's talk about something important!" He spotted Commander Sampson refilling his coffee, then sharply called, "Put! That coffee! Down!"

Blake started walking towards Sampson and said, "Coffee's for closers, only." Sampson scoffed at that, so Blake went on, "Do you think I'm screwing with you?" Sampson shook his head. Blake continued, "I am not screwing with you. I'm here from New York. I'm here from Mitch and Murray. And I'm here on a mission of _**mercy**_. Your name's Sampson?" "Yes," the commander answered. Blake asked him, "You call yourself a commander, you son of a bitch?"

"We don't have to listen to this," Kudamon coolly answered. Blake continued, "You certainly don't, pal. 'Cause the good news is - you're fired. The bad news is you've got, all you got, just one shot to regain your jobs, starting with tomorrow. Starting with tomorrow's negotiations." All of us gasped as he walked back to the front. "Oh, have I got your attention now? Good. 'Cause we're adding a little incentive to this operation. If you succeed, you all get a sushi party and a bonus. Fail, you're fired. You get the picture? You're laughing now? You've got a lead. The Japanese government paid good money for this expedition. You can't close the lead you're given, you can't close crap, you ARE crap, hit the bricks, pal and beat it _'cause you are going out!"_ He looked at all of us. _"_ You're weak. All of you are weak. I've been in this business fifteen years."

"So what? What's your name, anyway?" I demanded to know. He got right in my face. " ** _Screw! You!_** That's my name! You know why, Mister? 'Cause you drove a _Hyundai_ to get here today, I drove an $80,000 B-M-W. _That's_ my name!" "That's not true, I rode in a limo with Thomas," I countered. "SHUT UP!"

Blake then turned to Sampson. "And your name is 'you're wanting.' And you can't play in the man's game. You can't close them." He got into a near whisper, but still loud enough for us to hear it. "Then go home and tell your wife your troubles." He then turned to us, his voice booming. "Because only one thing counts in this life! Get them to sign on the line which is dotted! _**You hear me!?**_ "

He walked to the whiteboard and started writing a few things down. This guy was a nut, but he went on. Kurata seemed to enjoy him. "A-B-C. A-always, B-be, C-closing. Always be closing! _Always_ be _closing!"_ Blake underlined those words several times, then wrote some new words and letters. "A-I-D-A. Attention, interest, decision, action. Attention - do I have your attention? Interest - are you interested? I know you are because it's work or walk. You close or you hit the bricks! Decision - have you _made_ your decision **_for Christ?!_** And action. A-I-D-A; get out there! That Meruki-whatever doesn't let you in his house unless he wants to buy. He's sitting out there waiting to give you the olive branch! Are you gonna take it?" He walked over and leaned in towards Sampson. "Are you man enough to take it?" Blake asked. Marcus gave him the bird. "What's the problem, pal? You. Damon."

Marcus had some words for him. "You're such a hero, you're so rich. Why are you coming down here and wasting your time on a bunch of bums?" he asked. Blake sat down next to him and took off his watch. "You see this watch? You see this watch?" he asked. Marcus nodded. "Yeah." "That watch costs more than your car. I made $970,000 last year. How much you make? You see, pal, that's who I am. And you're nothing. Nice guy? I don't give a crap. Good father? _**Screw you**_ \- go home and play with your kids!"

He then stood up, turned to everyone. "You wanna work here? _**Close!**_ " He then turned to Gary. "You think this is abuse? You think this is abuse? You can't take this - how can you take the abuse you get in an actual negotiation?! You don't like it – leave." He continued, "I can go out there **_tonight_** with the materials you got, and close the deal myself! Tonight! In two hours! Can you?" He turned to Anya. "Can you?" He walked to his briefcase. "Go and do likewise! A-I-D-A! _**Get mad**_ , you sons of bitches! **_Get mad!_** You know what it takes to negotiate for peace?" He pulled a pair of brass balls out of his briefcase, and said, "It takes brass balls to negotiate for peace."

He held the balls over his crotch, then put them away after a pause and continued, "Go and do likewise, folks. The money's out there, you pick it up, it's yours. You don't-I got no sympathy for you. You wanna go out on that negotiation tomorrow and close, _close_ , it's yours. If not, you're going to be shining my shoes. Bunch of losers sitting around in a karaoke bar." He pulled out a book from his briefcase. It had his picture on the front. "This is my latest book on peace negotiations and diplomacy. A billion dollars in advance orders on Amazon. And to you, it's gold. And you don't get it. Why? Because to give it to you is just throwing it away." He gave the book to Kurata, and said, "It's for closers." Blake closed his briefcase. "I'd wish you good luck but you wouldn't know what to do with it if you got it," he said.

He returned to Marcus and picked up his watch, strapping it back on. "And to answer your question, pal: why am I here? I came here because Director Hashima asked me to, he asked me for a favor. I said, the real favor, follow my advice and fire you because a loser is a loser." With that, he walked back to his briefcase, picked it up, and walked away. Gary and I had to hold Marcus back.

Just before closing time, we asked good ol' Kurata to meet in the auditorium, where we had set up the stage. Sampson and Kudamon were there as well. Tom took the lead this time, suggesting that we had some hidden talents we wanted to share with him. "Oh? Hidden talents? How impressive. Please, share on," he said. I took electric guitar and backing vocals, Marcus took the drums, Veemon played bass, and Gary and Tentomon stood at their keyboards. Anya and Lalamon were each given a tambourine to tap. Tom counted us in.

* * *

["One Good Reason"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _The band starts playing, and Kurata likes what he hears. Marcus gets a mischievous look on his face, one that reads "Oh boy, here it comes!" Thomas nods to everyone._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Gimme one good reason why I should listen to you  
I need one good reason why I should do  
What you want me to  
Gimme some air or I can't breathe  
I can't see so I can't believe  
Show me just a little more  
Whoa gimme one**_ _  
_

 _Thomas/Backing:  
_ _ **Gimme one good reason why I should listen to you  
Just one good reason why I should do  
What you want me to  
Under your thumb ain't no place to hide  
I can't choose and I can't decide  
Gotta be a better way  
Whoa gimme one**_

 _ **Gimme one**_

 _Inside, Kurata is seething, but he keeps his cool and affable "personality" while around Sampson and Kudamon, who enjoy the performance. Agumon and Gaomon sit down beside Kurata._

 _Thomas/Backing:_ _ **  
I keep making the same mistake  
No win no lose no give and no take  
I'm just playing a simple game  
And I don't wanna ask you again and again**_

 ** _For one good reason why I should listen to you_**  
 ** _Just one good reason why I should do_**  
 ** _What you want me to_**  
 ** _Under your spell ain't no place to be_**  
 ** _Don't mess around with a fool like me_**  
 ** _Help me just a little more_**  
 ** _Whoa gimme one,_**

 _ **gimme one**_

 _As the group goes into their instrumental break, Agumon and Gaomon get up from their chairs and start dancing along while Greg goes into a guitar solo. Kurata once again acts up on his allergy, pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He practically soaks his hands in it, using up one bottle. Then he pulls another one out of his pocket along with a small pack of tissues. The band is enjoying seeing Kurata squirm._

 _Thomas/Backing:_ _ **  
Well I keep making the same mistake  
No win no lose no give and no take  
And I'm just playing a simple game  
And I don't wanna ask you again and again**_

 ** _For one good reason why I should listen to you_**  
 ** _Just one good reason why I should do_**  
 ** _What you want me to_**  
 ** _Pull on the string you hold in your hand_**  
 ** _Making me jump like a one man band_**  
 ** _Gotta be a better way_**  
 ** _Whoa gimme one_**

 _Marcus:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **One good reason**_

 _(continue to fade)_

* * *

Greg

"Well well, that was... um, very interesting. Is this what you all think of me?" Kurata asked in that polished tone of his.

"In a word, yes," I bluntly stated. "Well, I'm so terribly sorry you feel that way. I do hope you'll grow to like me, because I'm planning on staying for a very long time. Oh, and Thomas, you will have the equipment ready for tomorrow, _won't you_?" Tom's eyes widened as he nodded. "Good. Ta ta," Kurata gleefully said as he got up and walked away.

That night at dinner, we celebrated the fact we were finally able to let Kurata have it. "I have to say, Thomas, that was a brilliant move," I said. "Why thank you," he humbly replied.

"Hey, maybe we can do that with Merukimon tomorrow," Veemon suggested. I laughed at that. "I don't know what they listen to in the Digital World, but it just might work," I said.

Gary just took a sip of his water glass. He looked worried. "What's wrong, Gary? Got something on your mind?" I asked him. "Yeah. I've just been thinking about Keenan. If he's coming with us tomorrow, which side will he be on?" he asked.

"That's a very good question. Either he'll join our side or Merukimon's. He'll have to decide where his alliances are," Tentomon buzzed.

I thought about it for a few moments. "Ya know, I think I'll call Keenan after dinner and just talk to him for a bit. You know, just to take the pressure off him." "How will you do that?" Veemon asked. "Simple. I tell him not to come."

So, after dinner, I called the Damon house. Sarah picked up. "Hello?" "Hi, Sarah. Does Keenan know how to use a phone?" "Um, I'm sure he can learn easily." "All right, I'd like to speak with him, please," I said.

A few minutes later, he was on. "All right. Me ready. Start talking." "Usually, Keenan, most people start off by saying 'hello' or 'moshi-moshi'. Given the circumstances, I'll let that slide. I take it you know we're going to the Digital World tomorrow." "Me know. Marcus tell me, and me going." "Oh, so you are going. I'd really suggest you don't." "Why?" "Well, you don't know which side you're on, do you?" "...Me don't know. Everyone say me human, me convinced me Digimon. But now... me not so sure." "Trust me, kid, you're not a Digimon. If you were, you wouldn't be able to use DigiSoul." "How you know?" "While Marcus, Anya, and Gary went with you to visit your parents, Veemon attempted to create his own DigiSoul with the Digivice. He failed. He looked awesome trying, but he failed. His hand didn't light up like yours does when you're about to Digivolve Falcomon. I checked you on my Digimon Analyzer, and you didn't come up. But what really sticks out is that you own a Digivice. Digimon don't own Digivices. Not the ones I know, anyway. The bottom line, Keenan Crier, is that you're a human."

He hung up. "...Goodbye," I said before I hung up as well.

The next morning, we met bright and early at the base. Kurata was the last to arrive, sneezing as usual. "Morning, everyone. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, isn't it?" he asked. I just nodded. How dare he try to pull a Mister Rogers on us!

He went on, "Now I just finished confirming the final details with Commander Sampson. He says that after this mission is finished, you can all go home for the day. Of course, this assumes there aren't any problems. _Hmmm?_ " Gary and I gave a forced thumbs up and quickly painted smiles on our faces.

"Nope, no problems at all, no sirree," I said. " _Good."_

"This is going to be about as fun as a root canal," Gary muttered. I nodded.

* * *

Gotsumon

This was not looking good for me. SaberLeomon hadn't returned from his mission. I had no indication of whether or not he had completed his task of destroying the humans. Worse than that, Merukimon called me in to see him. He just sat there with his face leaning against his fist, contemplating something.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "I can't stop thinking about that human," he said. "Which human?" "The one who fought me with his bare hands." "Merukimon... I don't think we should talk about this!"

His eyes narrowed. "I have never felt any connection with a human before. But when he came in contact with me, when his fist hit me, my strongest beliefs were shaken and I began to wonder if perhaps humans weren't all evil." "Humans and Digimon aren't _supposed_ to coexist. So it's only right that those humans who broke the rules get what they deserve!" I emphatically stated. He didn't look so sure.

I had to convince him. "For many years, more than I can remember, I have faithfully served you, Merukimon. I stayed, because you can bring peace between the two worlds."

Just then, he sensed something. He stood up. "It's the humans. They're on the move." "It's starting. Then I'm with you no matter what." "There's something very different about it this time. I'm sensing their mission is the annihilation of all Digimon!" "Please sir! Allow _me_ to plan the counterattack." I started to leave.

"Gotsumon, wait!" I stopped. "Merukimon, you're the only one who can protect the Digital World from the human threat. You have to be the last line of defense." With that, I ran off.

* * *

Greg

Kurata and his soldiers went off first, leaving the five of us and our Digimon to come in last. This was all Kurata's plan, of course.

"Awesome! Man, I love making Digital Dives!" Marcus cheered. At least he still had his enthusiasm, and of course, the Digital Dive was one of the more enjoyable parts of the experience. Kurata adjusted his glasses. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," he said.

"Professor Kurata! There are no signs of any Digimon within one mile of our perimeter," a soldier reported. "Then it was a good dive. Let's get moving!"

And he started to walk off. "Hey wait, you're not going anywhere without us!" Marcus shouted. He and Agumon ran to catch up with him. We soon followed. Soldiers went up ahead followed by Marcus and Agumon, Veemon and myself, Tom and Gaomon, Anya and Lalamon, Gary and Tentomon, and Kurata. Soldiers took up the rear.

"I'm comin' for you, Merukimon!" Marcus threatened. "Marcus... we're here to try to make peace, not war," I reminded him. "Aww you just don't get it. Champion fighters don't sit and talk things out. We settle things our own way." "Yeah, you may be a champion, but he's a Mega-level."

Veemon and I burst out laughing. Just then... "Digital signal dead ahead!" one of the soldiers called. We stopped. "It's approaching rapidly," another soldier said. "Get ready for it!" Kurata directed. So, we did. Soon, we saw something flying towards us in the distance.

It was Gotsumon aboard his flying steed. "Go back now, you sneaky humans!" he shouted. Kurata held up a megaphone and started speaking into a separate device. "Stop, please! We are here on a mission of peace and respectfully ask that we speak with Merukimon." "Do you really think I would fall for such an obvious trick? You were planning on attacking him when he wasn't expecting it. Well, it won't happen on my watch. Now, Zudomon!" Suddenly, a large wall of ice broke to reveal a spiked walrus wearing a turtle's shell and carrying a hammer.

Tom looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Zudomon, an Ultimate-level Digimon who has muscles of steel. His Vulcan's Hammer is made from Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal found on either world.'"

Kurata freaked out. "Fall _iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"_ Two soldiers guarded him, while the ones in front of us fell back to protect Kurata.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to just be backup?" Marcus asked. "Is it fightin' time, Boss?" Agumon asked. "Oh yeah." The two rushed in.

"There goes Marcus. What a surprise," Anya flatly said. Tom looked like he was going to come down with a migraine. "Just once, I'd like to see him come up with a plan," he said.

"We might as well go with the flow, guys. Unless of course you'd like to stay with Kurata," I teased.

So, Marcus and Agumon rushed towards Zudomon and made a running jump. Agumon went first. "Pepper Breath!" Zudomon saw that coming and swung at it with his hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer!" That deflected the blast and created icicles that came straight towards them. "Look out!" Marcus cried. Soon, they both got caught holding onto icicles and went flying.

"Marcus, no!" Tom called. Thankfully, they landed just above us in a snowdrift. Kurata and the soldiers took cover. The sly professor peeked his head out and took out his megaphone. "Okay DATS, it's up to you now. I'll be hiding here if you need me." I looked up, and Agumon was caught upside down in the snow. The rest of us shook our heads.

"Looks like it's up to us to save the day," Anya grumbled. Suddenly, she yelled, "Watch out!"

Zudomon swung his hammer again, and we ducked. Tom went first as he clenched his fists. "Let's go, Gaomon!" he called. "Yes, sir!" Gaomon answered as he ran towards the Ultimate-level. Soon, our blonde friend from Austria was covered in a blue aura as he took out his iC.

"DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_ "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Next, it was my turn. I took my iC out and struck a determined pose. "Veemon, let's kick this up a notch!" I cheered, emboldened. "Right!" I fully ignited my DigiSoul and got in position. "DigiSoul! _Full, CHARGE!"_ Veemon jumped up high.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

"Let's go!" Tom and I called at the same time. The two Digimon went off on their attack. MachGaogamon punched at kicked away at the icicles, while AeroVeedramon fired heat beams. With another swing to the ground, more icicles came out of it. Thankfully, my partner melted those away. It was a stunning display of teamwork. One missed, though, and that was enough to send both of them crashing against the ice wall.

* * *

Anya

"I brought you all to beat these guys. So do your job or go home!" Kurata barked through his megaphone. I looked to Lalamon, and saw both of us had cross-popping veins. "I'm not sure I like the professor," I growled. Then, I regained my composure and asked, "Ready, Lalamon?" "Ready!" she confirmed. I took out my Digivice and prepared for action.

"DigiSoul... _Full... CHARGE!"_ I slammed my hand on the sensor until all my DigiSoul had drained, then thrust it forward.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

Lilamon brought her arm cannons forward. "Marvel Shot!" The set up was perfect. She could fire from a far range while still maintaining power and accuracy. That created a smokescreen. MachGaogamon and AeroVeedramon got up and joined the fight. "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" The two wind attacks brought Zudomon up into the sky, finally defeating him and reverting him back into a DigiEgg.

"Ha ha! We did it without Marcus!" I cheered.

* * *

Greg

"Not bad. But it's a small taste of what's waiting for you. You'll never get to Merukimon, so give up now!" Gotsumon shouted.

I just posed again. "Sorry, rockhead, but 'give up' isn't part of our vocabulary! It's just not what the Data Squad does!" I called to him. Tom joined in. " _You_ give up, Gotsumon! You can't take us all on! Don't make us take you down!"

"It won't be that easy." Gotsumon jumped off of his steed and landed on the ground. "I've got something to show you. I'm not exactly who you think I am," he continued. We stood there for a few seconds in a standoff. I stared intently into that walking boulder's eyes, and he probably stared into mine. But soon, Gotsumon started yelling, in the same way Vegeta might when he was about to lay on a devastating attack.

"Oh no. What are we up against this time?" Tom asked in exasperation. Then, he started glowing.

"Gotsumon Warp Digivolve to... Meteormon!"

* * *

Keenan

Marcus and Agumon leave for Digital World without me. All these words just jumble around in head. Marcus say something, Agumon say something, Greg say something. Me think long and hard about it, eventually giving in to depression. Me body made of humon, but me heart Digimon. Where can me turn for peace? So, Falcomon and me go up on roof. Soon, Mama of Marcus climb up on roof as well. She let out sigh. "Popular place. Whenever something was bugging Marcus, he'd come up here and stare at the sky, too." Then she look at me. "You know something? You're a lot alike. Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Greg

"Meteormon?" I looked it up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Meteormon, an Ultimate-level Digimon whose special attack is Cosmo Flash. With it, he creates beams from outer space and targets it at his opponents as a meteor shower.'"

"If you think I'm the same, you're wrong!" the Digimon formerly known as Gotsumon shouted as he raised his hands up. Soon, a black hole generated just above him, bringing in multi-colored particles.

"He's a lot more powerful than before," Tom stated. "Yesssssssssss, much more powerful than before," I agreed.

"Cosmo Flash!" Meteormon threw his hands toward us, sending a meteor shower in our direction. We braced for impact.

Then, we heard a voice from the snow. "Yoo hoo!" And as if the charge signal had been played on an imaginary bugle, in came punching power from our very own pugilist and Scrappy-Doo wannabe, Marcus. "Don't forget about me!" he shouted. Well at least he'd gotten out of the snow. I couldn't wait to tell him what we had done while digging Agumon out of the drift.

" _DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_ " "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

RizeGreymon rose to the occasion and attempted to use a Solid Strike, but Meteormon disappeared.

"Huh? He vanished!" Marcus said, surprised.

But then, all the Digimon took a hit before Meteormon appeared again. "Ha ha ha, you guys aren't all that tough!" he sneered. Marcus joined our side.

I told him, "By the way, while you and Agumon were making snow angels, Lilamon, AeroVeedramon, and MachGaogamon defeated Zudomon all by themselves." Gary was too busy staring at something.

* * *

Tentomon

I couldn't believe it. Gary's head wasn't in the proverbial game. I nudged him. "Oh Gary... _Gary..."_ "Huh? Oh. What is it, Tentomon?" "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing in particular." "Well, if you haven't noticed, and judging by your staring into space, you haven't, the other Digimon are up to Ultimate-level. Shall we join them?" Gary nodded and took out his Digivice.

"I think we should. I think we should." Then, he got in position and brought his hands up, ready to go. _"DigiSoul..._ _ _Full, Charge!"__

I took off, ready to take the power. "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

Greg

At last, Gary had made his entrance into the game. "Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon carefully bounced his electric ball off the ice wall, aiming for Meteormon. That didn't do him any good, but it was an ingenious plan. Tom looked it up on his laptop. "He can attack at supersonic speeds," he concluded.

"He's too fast, I can't get a good shot at him," MachGaogamon said. "Ha ha ha! You're not gonna beat me!" the white rock continued to taunt. He used his supersonic speed to attack our Digimon again.

* * *

Falcomon

"What Keenan supposed to do?" Keenan asked.

"Sorry... but I really don't know what to say." Marcus' mother said as she turned towards us, "See, you're the only one who can answer that question, Keenan. Because you're the only one who knows what it's like to be both."

Keenan looked down. "Yeah. That problem. Me both." "Just take your time. It'll come to you." Marcus' mother's words were kind, sweet encouragement. She reminds me so much of Frigimon.

* * *

Greg

"What's wrong? Somebody kick your butt?" Meteormon jeered.

AeroVeedramon was the first to get up. "Ugh... yeah, and we'd like to return the favor," he called back. Tom worked out strategies on his laptop. "How's it coming, Thomas?" I asked him. "Not good. I'm still trying to come up with a plan."

"I've got it!" Marcus had come up with a plan. "When he attacks, it means he's close enough for us to _counterattack_. Hey, RizeGreymon!" "Got it, Boss!"

I acted fast. "You hear that, AeroVeedramon?" "Loud and clear!" Soon, the others got up, and were ready to go.

"So, you still got some fight in you, huh?" Meteormon attacked again, punching AeroVeedramon in the chest. After that, he became visible again. "There!" I called. My partner grabbed the little rock with his claw and held him up.

"Yes!" Marcus and I cheered. "I can't believe Marcus and Greg actually agree on something," Tom said in astonishment.

Lilamon was next in line to attack. "Un Deux Pollen!" After Meteormon was showered in pollen, my partner threw him up into the air, where MachGaogamon punched him in the face with his Winning Knuckle. That sent him flying a long distance, but when the smoke cleared, Meteormon was still standing.

"Well this really has been a lot of fun. But I've kind of grown tired of our little game. It's time to end it. _Goodbye!_ " He lifted himself up into the air, preparing for another attack. "Cosmo Flash!"

"DRAGON IMPULSE!" AeroVeedramon fired his shockwave, and the dragon that it created began to swallow Meteormon whole. "Merukimon! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Within seconds, he became nothing more than a DigiEgg.

Suddenly, we heard clapping from behind. "Well done. Now, that's why I brought you here." It was that coward, Kurata, coming out from behind the wall to congratulate us. He adjusted his glasses. "Everything seems to be going as planned," he said.

* * *

Falcomon

Marcus' mother was kind enough to drop us off at DATS headquarters. Keenan and I wandered the halls towards the Digital Dive. "Keenan, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. "Yes! Me want all fighting to stop!"

We arrived in what was colloquially known as the "war room", where Commander Sampson and Kudamon were there to meet us. He stood up. "Hmmm? Keenan." Keenan turned to him. "Sir... you send me to Digital World!" He eventually agreed.

* * *

Greg

We continued in our path until we arrived in Merukimon's throne room. Marcus was the first to enter in, and Merukimon recognized him. "Damon!"

Marcus just stood before him, with no fear. "We have unfinished business, 'cause last time we fought, I got dragged back to the Human World, but you won't be so lucky this time!" I promptly approached our swaggering soldier and took upon myself the Southern tradition of beating him upside the head with my hand. "Bless your heart, Marcus, we don't want to get him mad at us. We've only been here less than a minute."

"Approach me, Damon," Merukimon commanded. So, he did. "It's you and me, big guy. Bring it on!" "You dare threaten me?" "It's not a threat if you can back it up. This is a human versus Digimon fight to the end!" "Yes, unfortunately, it will be your last fight."

I went up to Tom. "Tom, remind me when we get home to notify Sarah." "Why's that?" he asked. "Because I think Marcus has a death wish."

"Fightin' time!" Marcus shouted as he started running. Merukimon stood up and began making his swing. I was already coming up with remarks I could say at his funeral, when suddenly... **"STOP IT!"** We turned around, and there in the distance, were Keenan and Falcomon. Boy, did the boy look mad.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kurata is a cowardly snake, isn't he? But he gets much worse later on, as you'll soon discover.

I was once asked in a review whether Lobomon and Lowemon would appear in this fanfic. Well you've already seen the Test Unit in a MusicBreak, so you must assume that Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, and Tommy all work at DATS. Maybe they'll appear in another chapter, maybe they won't. My only issue is finding a more mature VA for Tommy. I am open to suggestions. "But wait! I thought the D-Tectors/D-Scanners reverted back into cell phones in the last episode of Digimon Frontier. Won't that disrupt canon?" Well if what you're reading is any indication, I'm already breaking canon. If you've forgotten, T.K. can now Biomerge with Patamon! (OK, it was a dream, but still.) Henry's using DigiSoul! Just in this chapter, AeroVeedramon killed off Meteormon instead of RizeGreymon! This whole fanfiction is an attempt to fit Digimon Savers in the Tamers universe while using particular elements and characters from Adventure and Adventure 02. I'm shattering canon to pieces!

The character Blake originally came from _Glengarry Glen Ross_. I had to sanitize it slightly.

And now, another MusicBreak!

* * *

DATS Talent Show: Part 3

["In the Real World"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Singer: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Backing Vocals: Henry Wong (Dave Wittenberg), Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price)]

* * *

 _At the auditorium, one light shines as Veemon plays the opening riff on his bass guitar. The other lights come on to reveal the rest of the band. Also present on stage is Gary on synth, Gaomon on drums, Henry Wong on electric guitar and backing vocal, Commander Sampson on keyboards and backing vocal, and Greg right in front with a guitar of his own._

 _Greg:_

 _ **One more compromise I won't be making**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more easy way out I won't be taking**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So many chances don't come twice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So many eyes are made of ice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more cheating hand I won't be shaking**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **One more substitute I won't be trying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more piece of the rock that I'm not buying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So many times we stand and fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So many reasons can't be right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more simple truth I'm not denying**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Too many fools who don't think twice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many ways to pay the price**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **One more sacrifice I won't be making**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more golden rule I won't be breaking**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one to let me state my case**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one to tell me to my face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One more sweet surprise I won't be faking**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Too many bridges you can burn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many tables you can't turn**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

 _There's a short instrumental bridge. We see that the band is really having a good time, and so is the audience._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Oh**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Too many games that I can't play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many windmills in my way**_

 _Greg/Backing:_

 _ **Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **I don't wanna live in the real world**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **Too many lonely hearts)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many lonely nights**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Too many lonely nights)**_

 _ **in the real world**_

 _ **Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **Don't wanna live in the real world)  
**_ _ **Too many lonely hearts**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Too many lonely hearts )**_

 _ **in the real world**_

 _ **Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Yeah yeah yeah)**_

 _ **Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

 _ _(fade out)__

 _ _As the song fades out, the audience cheers as everyone bows.__


	27. Chapter 25: Story Time

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 25: Story Time

* * *

Greg

"You fight no more!" Keenan shouted. Agumon rushed up to him and pulled him back by his arms. "Keenan, you oughta stay out of this. This is a fight between Marcus and Merukimon and you can't stop it!"

Veemon cut in, attempting to force Agumon out of the way. "You keep outta dis, Agumon. We're trying to save Marcus from his usual bull-headed self!" "You're calling the Boss bull-headed?!" "Yeah! He may have punched out a lot of Digimon, but Merukimon's a Mega-level. He could get hurt!"

"No care! Me must stop fight, Agumon!" Keenan forced himself away from Agumon, knocking both him and Veemon down.

Keenan continued, "Merukimon! Me know truth now! Me meet real mother in humon world! Me know me humon, but me not afraid to stand up to you! Me not let you fight friends!"

I had to applaud the kid's guts and I carefully tried to pull Marcus away back to safety. "Whaddya think you're doing?" he asked in protest. "Saving your life," I answered. "I don't _wanna_ be saved!" "That's what scares me."

We got into an altercation that eventually led to me revealing my own DigiSoul in my fist. I was completely in control. "Now, let's think carefully about this, Marcus. I can ignite my DigiSoul whenever I want. Do you remember what happened when Tom, Gary, and I went to the amusement park for Kristy's birthday? Well, I could recreate that for you right now. I don't want to do this, but if it's the only way to get you to listen, I will. That is a promise, Marcus Damon!" He glared at me. I was dead serious. "You're really serious, aren't you?" he asked. "Yes." He sighed. "Fine."

I extinguished my DigiSoul. "Well played, young man," Merukimon complimented me. I turned around, astonished.

The Mega-level then turned to Keenan. "Keenan, I've always known the truth." He sat down and continued, "I've always known that you are not of this world."

"But just because he's different, that doesn't give you the right to attack him!" Marcus shouted back. "What do you mean?" "Don't play me! Gotsumon practically brought an army of Digimon to the human world to try to take Keenan down!" "If he did, he wasn't following _my_ orders."

By this point, the main DATS agents and their Digimon had joined Marcus and me. "So what are you saying?" Tom asked. "Do you mean that... Gotsumon acted on his own?" Falcomon guessed. "Among Digimon, there are many who despise all humans, and few hated them more than Gotsumon did," Merukimon stated.

"Me used to hate humons just like Gotsumon!" Keenan remembered. Then, he turned to us, and went on, "But then... me meet Marcus and all his humon friends and then me realize not all humons bad."

"Thanks, kid," Marcus said. Keenan went on, "And before that, me make good friends with Falcomon. So that proof that Digimon and humons no have to fight each other, right?" Merukimon considered this. "Hmm..."

"Besides, you yourself have many humanlike qualities. You speak English rather well, you have emotions, and I think I can see a human mouth inside that mask of yours," I added. "Hmm..."

Unfortunately, someone else had to speak up. "Heh heh, friends. Yeah right, kid. You're joking and you don't even know it." It was Kurata, and I had a feeling he was about to expose his true colors. He continued, "Digimon are the monsters under your bed, nothing but horrible beasts that threaten to destroy all mankind."

Kurata raised up his hand, and his soldiers surrounded him, all pointing their guns towards Merukimon. That got him mad. "What trick is this? Who are all of these intruders? Speak up!" he commanded. Then, the Mega-level made some sort of a realization. "Wait... I see what's going on now. I misjudged you, Marcus. I let you get close and you brought the wolf right into my home."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marcus asked. "Don't play _me!_ That man is the one who attacked my comrades, and he's the one responsible for deleting Frigimon's data and destroying her!"

"HUH!?" we gasped at the same time. "What? Kurata?" Tom asked.

All of us turned to face him. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like!" I called to him. He just snickered. Merukimon then told us how he himself had tried to take Keenan away when he was a toddler, but Frigimon refused. She had claimed that Keenan had come to her for a reason.

"Frigimon loved Keenan from the bottom of her heart. It was as if he truly were her own son. They were made for each other. And then _that man_ came and ripped Frigimon and Keenan away from each other's arms forever!" Merukimon said as he pointed the finger at Kurata.

The doctor adjusted his glasses again and snarled, "Don't be fooled by this monster's lies. You're only hearing _his_ side of things. If there's a victim you should feel sorry for in this little story, it's me." "Not likely!" Gary sneered. "Just what do you mean by _that,_ Kurata?" Tom interrogated. So, Kurata began his story. "When we first came to the Digital World, Digimon attacked and we barely survived."

* * *

Kurata

Perhaps some would say it was not the best strategic move I could've made. After all, why reveal your true intentions? "When we first arrived, we were full of wonder at what we saw."

I remember my supervisor, Dr. Spencer Damon, taking photographs of a herd of what is known as Gomamon. He was followed by then-Detectives Richard Sampson (now of course, the commander of DATS Japan) and Homer Yushima (now Commander-General). I, being the practical one, didn't fancy myself looking at wildlife. I searched for food, when all of a sudden, this fiery cat attacked me. My fight-or-flight response kicked in, and I drew my gun and fired at it. Yushima, Damon, and Sampson rushed in. "What's wrong with you, Kurata?! Put your weapon away right now!" Damon ordered. Then, the cat jumped at me and I yelled in fear. Damon was able to throw it into the water with his bare hands. Needless to say, he was more of the athletic type.

After he caught his breath, he yelled, "What were you thinking?" He was upset with me for defending myself. "Are you kidding? I was thinking of saving my life, it attacked me," I rambled. "Yes, it attacked you after you fired your weapon at it even though we're _supposed_ to be on a non-threatening mission!" Soon, everyone else ran to where we were. That included Kevin and Michelle Crier and Mitsuo Yamaki. Something was happening. One of those Gomamon rose up from the water. It looked rather peeved. It Digivolved into Ikkakumon, then jumped out and attacked us with its torpedo.

"After that, we were no longer in wonder of this world. We were in _terror_ of it. In order to find protection, we sought refuge in the Infinite Ice Ridge. But instead of finding safety, we only found more danger." We were faced with a giant saber-toothed tiger who demanded to know what we were doing. We ran for refuge, and then I remembered what I had packed in my bag.

"What's that?" Yamaki asked me.

"It's the Space Oscillation Device. We never should've come to this horrible world, but we can use this to open a DigiGate and leave while we still can," I explained. Damon objected, "We can't! It hasn't been tested out yet, it's still too dangerous to try!" More rock fragments fell as the cat faced us.

"We have to use this device! It's the only chance we have of survival!" I protested. Then, I held it before me and pressed down on the trigger. It had worked. I had created a DigiGate.

* * *

Greg

Kurata went on, "Even with the Space Oscillation Device, our escape was cut close. If that device had gone off even a fraction of a second later, then every one of us would've been taken down by that vicious SaberLeomon. But the fact is they're all vicious. They must all be _destroyed."_

It was starting to become clear to me. I came up with a theory. "So that's it, Kurata. That's why you sneezed on our Digimon. You're not allergic to them, you just hate them!"

Kurata smirked. "My, you are a clever one. Not only am I a researcher on the Digital World, but I'm also a professor of psychology. I developed a psychological allergy to them just to show my disgust! They're filthy little creatures who ought to be euthanized."

Merukimon began his verbal assault. "How dare you say that all Digimon must be destroyed, you sniveling spineless coward! You're the one who ran from the battle, but that other human stayed and fought valiantly to protect his friends!"

"Wait, that other human! Is he... my... dad?" Marcus asked, slowly answering his own question. Kurata continued his story. "Yes he was. Spencer Damon was nothing but a gung-ho showoff. He yelled and hollered to make his hand glow and then took SaberLeomon on himself. From what Yushima had told me, Spencer fed him this line about how anyone can find the strength they need if they believe in the cause they're fighting for. Yeah right. Biggest line of garbage I've ever heard in my life."

Marcus ran to grab him by the collar, but Kurata was covered by other soldiers. Merukimon continued, "But that's not all. Once he had placated SaberLeomon, I invited him to challenge me. 'I'm happy to!' he shouted. We met fist to fist, and I had never seen so much power."

Needless to say, Marcus was impressed. "Wow! My dad was totally awesome! Hey, did you hear that? My dad was even cooler than me!"

"I'm sorry, Marcus, but I beg to differ. We're all cool in our own way," I disagreed, but Marcus kept rubbing it in. "My dad fought two Mega-levels with nothing but his bare hands!"

"Well you know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the Boss," Agumon said.

The Mega-level Digimon went on, "Spencer was powerful, and no matter what odds were stacked against him, he never _ever_ gave up! He explained to us how humans were curious by nature and that it was never their intention to cause any harm. I believed him. Then Spencer explained everything to me, about the DigiGates appearing all over the human world, and how people started to disappear through them to this world. He also told me about the friend's son he had come to rescue." "And that was Keenan, right?" Falcomon asked. "Correct. I believed Spencer, so I told him everything. We trusted each other. In turn, he told me about you, Marcus, and your sister Kristy. How concerned he was for your welfare in the human world. I instructed him to meet King Drasil, an elder that rules over the Digimon and the entirety of the Digital World."

"Even higher than the Digimon Sovereigns?" I asked. Merukimon nodded. "Yes, even higher than them. Spencer promised to bring peace between our worlds. With that, he left on his quest."

Kurata then had his say. "How _convenient_ we haven't heard from him since so we can't confirm your story is true. For all we know, you defeated him and he's gone."

But that wasn't enough for Marcus. "Hey, can it, Doc! My dad is fine, I know he is. He's definitely here in the Digital World somewhere and we have to find him."

Suddenly, a signal came over our earpieces. It was Commander Sampson and Kudamon. "Spencer Damon is alive. And before you question that, the blueprint of the Digivice we received from the Digital World surely confirms it." Kudamon continued, "With the blueprint, Dr. Damon sent a message for Kamemon and myself. That message said we were to create an organization that would protect any Digimon who was found wandering in the human world." "And as you may have surmised, the organization we ultimately established was the Digimon Data Squad, DATS."

"Wait! So you're saying that it was _my father_ who was the creator of the Digivice?" Marcus gasped. "No, just the Digivice iC. He actually had the idea in development after researching the D-Reaper incident. He borrowed and studied the D-Arc supplied by Henry Wong and came up with the rough draft before the expedition," Sampson confirmed.

Then, Tom came up with his own conclusions. "It all makes sense. That's why the database doesn't have anything on Kamemon or Kudamon. They came to the human world before DATS started keeping records of Digimon. They came to our world in order to help set up the Digimon Data Squad."

Merukimon continued, "Unfortunately, all the Digimon who entered the human world were reverted to DigiEggs and sent back to the Digital World. They were attacked even if they weren't a threat. I continued to guard the DigiGate, and an unspoken peace treaty settled between the two worlds. However, soon that fragile peace was shattered! Shattered by an unprovoked attack, and it was led by that man over there!" He pointed to Kurata.

The mad doctor just laughed. "Yes. It's true. We made our attack in the Digital World. I was determined to finish what I started, as I sent out loyal troops with me. 'Showtime, gentlemen!' I shouted, and the advance was on. Thus began our campaign of destruction. We set fire to the forests, we felled trees, and we shot at Digimon out of the sky. Soon, two Digimon approached us. They had characteristics of guns. I said to them, 'How very disappointing. You Digimon just can't compete with humans. And to prove my point, take a look at my latest invention.' With that, my soldiers took out a new device I had created, based on the Digivice iC. I called it the Dark Digivice iC. With a 'Gizumon, realize!' each of them unleashed my own creation, Gizumon. I absolutely detested using the suffix '-mon', but it worked. The supposed deputies were astonished and we destroyed them effortlessly. As I sucked on my Tootsie Roll Pop, happily thinking my scheme good, I was informed of a threat in the Western Quarter. I directed the commander to show those beasts no mercy. Soon, a large Digimon signal was detected and some of my precious Gizumon were destroyed by you, Merukimon! I still haven't forgiven you for breaking my inventions like a wanton child dropping toys off a 95-story building. And then you had the nerve to attack me! Thankfully, I had my device and I used it to create a DigiGate and escape."

"This man defeat Frigimon?" Keenan asked.

"That's right, Keenan. This man destroyed your mother!" Merukimon confirmed.

Kurata scoffed at that. " _Mother?_ What, some _Digimon?_ Humans and Digimon are natural _enemies_ and always will be! So when I attacked the Digital World, I was simply doing my duty as a human being. I had to destroy the enemy before they destroyed us," Kurata coldly stated.

"I don't think you even deserve to be called a human being, you monster," I growled, allowing sheer venom to come out from my voice.

"But you created the very enemy you tried to stop," Anya countered. "All the animosity Digimon have for humanity. If you hadn't attacked their world, the Digimon wouldn't have attacked ours!" Tom pointed out.

Kurata scowled. " _How dare you_ neophytes judge me! All _you_ do is attack Digimon, only in a different world. You think you're better than me, but in fact, I'd only say that you're worse."

"You're talking nonsense! You're the lowest of the low, Kurata! More snake than human!" Marcus shouted.

Kurata's scowl changed into a disgusting smirk. "How predictable. More useless talk from a useless human who can't even eliminate one measly Digimon. You turn them into DigiEggs, then send them back here where they just launch another attack. Well, no more." With that, he snapped his fingers, and I heard a beam hit. I turned around, and Merukimon was being hit.

"Merukimon!" Keenan cried. We stared in horror as we saw Merukimon take a fall.

Kurata went on, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Showtime! Allow me to introduce my greatest masterpiece! **Gizumon AT!"** The Mega-level was literally floored. He had fallen and he couldn't get up.

" **KURATA!"** Marcus roared. "I've never been so angry at anyone in my whole life! Let me at him, Boss!" Agumon added.

All that maniacal man could do was laugh, and I had absolutely had it. "Kurata! You've gone one step too far! And now..." I entered my deadliest fighter's stance. "... _prepare to enter a world of hurt!_ "

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter is much shorter than the others because I did not largely cover Keenan's backstory. I don't like Keenan, and I really didn't like Episode 24 much either. I mean, the fights with Spencer were awesome, but I just don't like Keenan or his backstory. This was largely an information dump episode. The real fighting begins next chapter.

As you know, in the original series, Spencer Damon created the Digivice. I changed it to fit the timeline.


	28. Chapter 26: Emotion vs Reason

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap:

(Gary) _If you missed last time, you missed out on a lot! The Digimon Data Squad met up with Merukimon in a bid for peace. It turns out that snake Kurata was the mastermind behind the Digimon massacre eight years ago, when Keenan lost his adoptive Digimon mother. That single incident was the beginning of all the troubles between the two worlds today. What really gets me is that the mad doctor thinks all Digimon should be killed because he just had a bad experience with one of them. That's outrageous! Kurata also unveiled his latest creation, Gizumon AT, who had to go and shoot Merukimon down. Now he's fallen and he can't get up. Needless to say, Marcus is absolutely ticked. Greg is too, and come to think of it, so am I! Everybody's getting a piece of Kurata today!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Emotion vs. Reason

Greg

"Congratulations, Kurata. You've just sunk to a new low," I said, venom flowing through my vocal cords.. Keenan and Falcomon rushed to the dying Merukimon's side. "Falcomon! We can help!" Keenan said, encouraging his partner.

Kurata just snickered. " _Too bad._ But there's no help to get. He's done for," he sneered. "You snake! I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you go down for this!" Marcus threatened. "That goes double for me!" I chimed in. "In fact, I think _everyone_ wants a piece of you," Veemon bravely added.

Was Kurata afraid? I don't think so. He just snickered again. "Heh heh heh heh. What are you gonna do, sic your Digimon on me like a puppy? Agumon won't be around much longer either, along with the rest of them."

" _What!?"_ Marcus and I shouted at the same time.

The doctor went on, "They are all going bye-bye. My plan is a simple one, the elimination of all Digimon."

"The elimination?!" I asked in shock. "Of all the Digimon!?" Agumon asked incredulously.

"That's unbelievable!" Anya said. "What even makes a man have evil thoughts like that?" Tom asked.

Kurata stated, "Well, I'll tell you. I learned the true nature of Digimon about eight years ago. I discovered that a Digimon's first instinct upon seeing a human is to attack immediately! Now, some resist the impulse better than others, but sooner or later, they all attack."

My eyes widened. "That's just not true!" I shouted, thinking back to when I first met Veemon, "When I first scanned the Blue Card and met Veemon, it's true he ran after me. It's true I was a bit taken aback, maybe even a little scared. But once I learned who he really was, we became fast friends. I would do anything for Veemon, and he'd do anything for me. And when I first met Guilmon and Takato, I was a bit frightened. After all, wouldn't you be if you saw a red raptor? Veemon even fought it for me, but later I apologized and we became friends. Sure, a Digimon may be a bit forward physically when you first meet him or her, but their intentions are nothing but good! They only attack you when they're provoked." Kurata grinned and said,"Ah, Mr. Logan, but you're only proving my point."

"There's proof that Digimon can live peacefully among us!" Anya chimed in. "Of course! Just look at all of us," Lalamon agreed. "Yeah, Agumon is the best friend I ever had," Marcus said. "And I couldn't ask for someone more faithful than Tentomon," Gary added. "Aww, you're really pulling at the old heartstrings," Tentomon buzzed sentimentally.

Marcus added, "I think if you and Merukimon had just listened to each other, you could've worked something out! But not you!"

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Kurata asked, "I'm just doing our world a favor by getting rid of the Digimon."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should do us a favor and get rid of you!" Marcus shouted as he charged towards the evil scientist. Kurata gasped and called for whatever it is he had. "Gizumon AT!"

At that second, Gizumon AT dropped down and blocked the way. "Fall out!" the coward called as he and his soldiers ran. "Stop right there!" Marcus shouted. Then, he looked up as the machine roared. "What is this thing?" he asked.

Kurata was only too happy to show it off."Gizumon AT, the Champion level of Gizumon, the Digimon _I_ created. Ha ha ha ha, it's showtime! Let's give them a preview of Gizumon's power."

"Yeah, let's!" Marcus agreed as he jumped up, "And I'll give you a preview of mine! It's fightin' time!" With that, Marcus punched Gizumon AT in the center, charging his DigiSoul.

I figured it was my turn to go into action as well, so I pointed towards Kurata. "Kurata! I'll make sure you never hurt another Digimon again. **Never again! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** I charged up my DigiSoul to its full capacity, then pulled out my iC and got in position. I looked to Veemon, and he got in an attack stance.

" _ **DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"**_ Marcus and I shouted at the same time.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..."

"AeroVeedramon!"

"RizeGreymon!"

RizeGreymon made the first move. "Trident Revolver!" His three blasts hit Gizumon AT, but Kurata just snickered. We found out why as the machine used its appendages to grab RizeGreymon and send him hurdling towards the ceiling.

"AeroVeedramon, get up to higher ground, where he can't attack you!" I shouted. He followed directions and flew up higher. "Gizumon AT doesn't have a scratch," Anya noted in astonishment.

"You should've gotten a read on its strength before you attacked like that," Tom reprimanded.

"Don't preach, just help!" Marcus shouted. So, they did. Tom was first up to bat as he ignited his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Anya was next. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE! HA!" "_ Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" And finally, it was Gary's turn. "DigiSoul! _Full, CHARGE! HA!"_ "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

Tom prepared to call the order. "MachGaogamon..." MachGaogamon was way ahead of him, "Sir yes sir!"

MachGaogamon flew up high, meeting AeroVeedramon. The two looked to each other and nodded. "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" Soon, Gizumon AT was caught in a tornado where they were both giving a high-speed barrage. Unfortunately when the wind cleared, AeroVeedramon and MachGaogamon had only punched each other. Soon, they were both pushed to the floor.

This troubled Tom. "Oh no! The Gaoga Tornade didn't faze it at all!" "And neither did Twister Saber! AeroVeedramon, get up!" I called to my partner. He did.

"Lilamon, use Un Deux Pollen!" Anya cried. "Un Deux Pollen!" Lilamon called as she danced gracefully, spreading her pollen. "Now! My pollen attacks will paralyze your heart!" she loudly added.

The machine just blinked and spun around, causing the lily girl to fall to the floor. "Anya! What were you thinking? Do we looked like Trainers to you?" I asked. "It was worth a shot," Anya shrugged.

"Ha ha ha, attacks that paralyze the heart don't affect Gizumon AT. He doesn't even _have_ a heart!" Kurata pointed out.

"What?!" Marcus asked. I said, "He said, he doesn't-" "I heard what he said, Greg, I just don't believe it!"

" _That's right._ I built it from the remains of captured Digimon to form my new creation," the snake in the grass explained.

"You mean you Frankensteined it?" Marcus asked. Everyone except me gasped. "Holy smokes, you have heard of Frankenstein! You do read!" I shouted in joy. "So what, Greg? I had to read it for a class." "So did I."

"What kind of monster are you?" Anya asked Kurata in sheer shock. "He destroyed innocent Digimon to create an emotionless machine," Tom said.

Kurata had this sick grin on his face as he boasted about his creation. "Pretty good, huh? Even at a mere Champion-level, Gizumon AT is still stronger than your Ultimate-level Digimon. And unlike your Digimon with their free will, my Digital Monster does _whatever_ I tell it to _whenever_ I tell it to. All I have to do is give the order to attack and it follows it without asking any irritating questions. Tell you what. If you're willing to join forces with me and help me do my bidding, I'll be gracious enough to let your pet Digimon live."

"What a pal!" Marcus shouted angrily.

"Seriously, what choice do you have? If you complain to Director Hashima, I'll simply say Merukimon attacked me first. And if you challenge my story, I'll have you all prosecuted for treason," the doctor threatened.

"Fine! Throw the book at us! I'd rather be thrown in prison with my integrity than to join a demon like you!" I shouted. "We'll never support your evil plan!" Tom added. "Digimon are wonderful living beings with hearts! Using them the way you have is unforgivable!" Anya shouted.

"What are we doing standing around here shouting at him? AeroVeedramon, give him everything you've got!" I called, striking a pose. AeroVeedramon flew up high and started diving towards Gizumon AT, charging his fist. "Magnum Crasher!"

Unfortunately, the robot created a shield and only took a little damage. Kurata gained a bored expression on his face. "Ah, ho hum. I'm growing tired of this silliness. Gizumon AT..." And so, the battle resumed.

In the meantime, I came up with an idea I hadn't thought of before. I had had success using my DigiSoul to punch Citramon, and opening the door during Anya's undercover operation with Neon. Plus, in my nightmare, I had defeated Beelzemon using my sheer will and my DigiSoul. If Marcus insisted on punching Digimon with his bare hands, then why couldn't I use my DigiSoul for more than just Digivolution? So, I ignited the DigiSoul in my fists and went to work on one of Kurata's soldiers. I punched one of them in his chest armor, and it cracked. Awesome!

"Hey guys! I got an idea! Try using your DigiSoul for more than Digivolution. It really does amplify your strength!" I called to them. Tom and Anya looked at me like I was crazy, but Gary was a different story. "Great idea!" He charged up his DigiSoul in his legs and jumped up. As a result, he went much higher than expected and went for a drop kick.

[BGM: "Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu (Instrumental)" by Takeshi Ike]

[Alt. BGM: "We Need a Hero" by The Mighty RAW]

Eventually, Marcus joined in, first punching Gizumon AT again to charge up his DigiSoul, and then taking on two soldiers at once.

Gary looked like he was having a great time. "Come on, Anya! It's fun!" Gary said enthusiastically, punching out a soldier.

So, she relented and charged up her DigiSoul, using whatever athletic skill she had. Tom was the last to join in. Now, none of us had any martial arts skill, except maybe Gary. He had been studying it on the side, but he was nowhere near the level of those Power Rangers on TV.

Tom and I had some boxing experience, and Marcus was pretty much good with anything. It really didn't matter because our DigiSoul amplified our strength. It truly was a sight to behold. Digimon and humans fighting side by side. The one really missing out was Keenan, who was still comforting Merukimon.

"Hey Keenan! You're missing out on a lot here!" Marcus shouted to him.

* * *

Falcomon

I looked over to the others, and they looked like they were knee-deep in battle and enjoying it. But we could not leave Merukimon.

"That blast from Gizumon AT feels like it's eating away at me, permanently deleting my data," Merukimon panted, "For some reason, it won't heal."

" _Merukimon!"_ I cried, trying to fight back tears. Merukimon went on, "Listen to me. Keenan! I've always had my doubts about... which world would be best for you. The place where you would be the most happy. The Digital World, or the Real World. Since you knew nothing but the Digital World, I wondered what would happen when you met another human. Would your humanity be reawakened, or was it buried forever inside your heart? I've wanted to know that since the day you arrived. But... now I realize that all the doubts I ever had were nothing to worry about. You will not have to choose between the two worlds. Your happiness will depend on something else. It'll come from creating a universe in which both Digimon and humans can live in peace and harmony." Keenan gasped at that. He told us about Dr. Spencer Damon, and the device he had created, the Digivice.

"All this very new to Keenan. Frigimon never tell me," Keenan said. "But this means that Frigimon must've known too," I realized. "Huh?" "Don't you remember, Keenan, the last words she said to you?"

* * *

" _Listen to me, Keenan. I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are- you are..."_

* * *

Falcomon

Merukimon fell down even further in agonizing pain. "Merukimon!" I cried. "Please forgive me, Keenan, for all of my shortcomings," Merukimon pleaded, "For not being able to come through with the promises I made to Spencer and Frigimon." He began to die. Keenan was quite upset, to the point of tears. "Merukimon! No go! Please! You can't! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Greg

Things kept going from bad to worse for the Digimon. RizeGreymon took a hit, MachGaogamon got electrocuted, AeroVeedramon and MegaKabuterimon got lacerated, and Lilamon got cut up and electrocuted. Even Marcus got thrown around. Meanwhile, Gary and I tried to double-team Kurata, but his soldiers kept getting in the way. We were all getting worn out, me especially. Soon, everyone was down.

"Haven't I made my point by now? Gizumon AT is stronger and faster than your Digimon. Give up now while you still can!" he ordered smugly. "Yeah right, I've seen snails move faster than that guy!" Marcus shouted, full of it as usual. "

You know... I'm growing pretty tired of your inability to listen to reason, Marcus," Kurata said, "You're starting to remind me of your father Spencer, another hard-headed fool."

As wrong as Kurata was, he was right about that. "It runs in the family," I muttered.

Kurata continued, "Eight years ago, I warned your father about the danger that the Digimon presented to us. I recommended that we take care of them _right then and there._ But he refused." Some of his soldiers loaded in more ammunition as he went on, "And now look at where it's gotten us. Not only have they continued to invade the Real World, but their attacks have gotten even more vicious over the years. It's only a matter of time before they launch a full-scale invasion. This is all because of Spencer Damon's inability to listen to reason." Marcus growled like a mad dog, but that bastard Kurata kept running his mouth. "I was right, _I've always been right!_ There's no other way but to _wipe out_ all the Digimon now, while we still have the chance!"

"NO!" Marcus shouted as he got up, "Maybe it wasn't my dad's inability to listen, but your lack of bravery!"

"What are you trying to say?" Kurata asked him. "Digimon scare you, so you'd just rather destroy them instead of dealing with them fair and square. I may be fast to use my fists sometimes..."

"More like all the time," I whispered to Gary.

Marcus went on, "...but I see every battle through to the end without cheating. You only know how to hand out pain and then run away, but that makes you a coward!"

"Don't just stand there yammering, Marcus, _**punch his brains out!**_ " I raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'll just have to make a note of that," he said.

Then, Kurata turned back to Marcus with a look of disdain, and said, "You really are your father's son. I was going to keep toying with you a little longer, but I've just changed my mind." He grabbed something on the side of his belt. "I'm going to make you vanish along with all the Digimon. It'll be reported as a horrible accident." Then, he brought it forward.

It looked just like a Digivice. "Gizumon AT, Digivolve!" he commanded. Then, a dark light shown from it and the room went to thermal vision as the horrible machine began to evolve further, making itself look more robotic.

"It Digivolved," I gasped. "What do you think? I used synthetic DigiSoul to make it grow," Kurata said. "Yeah, probably because you don't have any real DigiSoul in you. None that can be used, anyway," Gary taunted.

The doctor seemed rather proud of that. "Nope. But the fake DigiSoul I installed makes it feel a connection to me, which allows Gizumon AT to become... Gizumon XT, an Ultimate-level Digimon! If you thought Gizumon and Gizumon AT were powerful, just wait until you get a load of this baby! Now! On to Act Three!"

After a few seconds of silence, it advanced closer and closer, taking only one step at a time. One terrifying step at a time. Then, it began to beep. RizeGreymon must have sensed this, because he rushed in and swept everyone up before Gizumon XT could attack. By the time the smoke cleared, it had created another giant hole in the wall.

"What power!" Tom marveled.

"This isn't just bad, it's horrible!" Anya groaned. "We can't beat him separately. We have to merge our strengths, OK?" Marcus asked.

"OK!" I agreed. "There's no way we're losing to a fake Digimon," Gary added.

So, our Ultimate-levels got up and prepared a combo attack. "Here I come! Lila Shower!" "Howling Cannon!" "Rising Destroyer!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" Gizumon XT formed a shield and put up a seemingly impenetrable defense, but the Digimon pushed it through a wall and created an explosion. It created a pile of rubble, but the machine rose up from it. We gasped at that. It may seem surprising how much gasping we do, but then again there are always new complications. There's never a dull moment in the Digimon Data Squad. One moment, you're fighting enemy soldiers using your bare fists, the next you're inciting an execution, and the next after that you're shouting at people and Digimon because they've done you and humanity wrong.

"This fight has just begun!" Marcus shouted, and he rushed into battle. I dug into my inner reserve of hope, charging up more DigiSoul, and rushed into battle right along with him and the Digimon.

* * *

Falcomon

"It's useless! There's no way Spencer's son will win!" Merkuimon gasped hopelessly.

He struggled to get up, but found he couldn't. "This is my farewell, Keenan," he added as he slowly got up on his feet.

Keenan pleaded with him not to sacrifice himself, but it was no good. Merukimon would attempt one last attack before he died. "Keenan, look at him. At Marcus... and Greg," he directed. There was Marcus, jumping up for an attack, but then getting batted down to the floor by Gizumon XT. Greg jumped up, yelling as loudly as he could, but even with his body being fully covered in DigiSoul, he failed as well. Merukimon said, "Those two take on life with full force. They are human, but not evil. They're human, like you, Keenan. If you hate humans, that means you have to hate them as well."

Keenan searched his heart for the truth. "Marcus. He introduce me to real mother and father. He treat me nice, but not just him. Thomas. Anya. Kristy. Greg. Gary. Marcus' mother. All very good to me."

Merukimon asked, "You don't hate all humans, do you?" Keenan violently shook his head with his eyes shut, but then he opened them to see the humans and Digimon take another giant hit.

"Look at what hatred can do, Keenan!" Merukimon said, "Do you really want it to take over your whole life?"

"Merukimon, don't!" my human friend pleaded as Merukimon advanced. "Keenan... goodbye... Live as you're supposed to, as a human, with the heart of a Digimon!" With the last of his strength, he jumped up and punched out Gizumon XT, sending it to the floor.

* * *

Greg

"Merukimon! Why did you help us?" Marcus asked him.

Merukimon's hand was glowing in a sedimentary black-and-gold configuration. "I wanted to believe once again in mankind, like I used to when I knew your father," the dying Mega-level answered.

Then, Gizumon XT did the unthinkable and fired another beam at him while Kurata let out a hearty yet evil laugh. "Peace and harmony between us? That'll never happen!" he called. Then, the black-and-gold color scheme completely took over. "Keenan... be strong!" were his last words. Then, he reverted to a DigiEgg, which was then destroyed. At that point, Keenan ran down the stairs to look at the sight. Possibly the only father figure he ever had had just died before his eyes. If that had happened to my dad, I would've been more than pissed off. Instead, he was stricken with grief as he fell to his knees and started crying. Falcomon ran down to comfort him.

Kurata walked to his creation as it bowed down to him. He ranted, "How _dare_ Merukimon mess up my masterpiece. Some Digimon just don't know when to be deleted. I mean, seriously, that guy was a pain until the very end. It's so foolish for any Digimon to think that it can ever defy the whims of a human. Ha ha, a time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully, ha ha, what a silly and pointless idea to waste your life on. Ha ha, ha ha, I can't stop laughing at the absurdity of it all."

* * *

Falcomon

"Revenge time, Falcomon," Keenan softly said. I stood there, listening to this heartless human's words. I realized that he is the kind of human that gives other humans a bad name. He doesn't even deserve to be called a human.

* * *

Greg

"We've toyed around enough. It's time to end this. Prepare to destroy everyone," Kurata ordered.

I prepared to destroy him, when someone else cut in. "KURATA!" We turned around, and there was a very riled Keenan Crier, rushing towards the man himself and screaming his head off. "Keenan?" Marcus asked.

"The boy?" Kurata wondered. As Falcomon flew ahead, Keenan brought his Digivice up. "This is for Merukimon!" he shouted, as his entire body lit up with purple DigiSoul.

He brought his hands together around the Digivice, then separated them. " **DigiSoul...** " Then he brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. " **Full, CHARGE!"** With that, he thrust it forward so Falcomon could get the power.

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to..." He began as Peckmon, as usual, but then he spread his wings and they became pitch black. His appearance became much less of an ostrich and much more of a crow with three talons and an ancient ritual object on his wings. "Crowmon!"

He rose up and flapped his wings, staring Gizumon XT down. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Crowmon, Ultimate-level. His Black Feather and Savage Emperor attacks can stand up to any Digimon. During battle, he can shoot high-energy beams from the tips of his talons.' Wow! So Keenan just fully charged his DigiSoul. I knew he'd join us eventually," I said with a smile.

"Big deal! Digivolve all you want, it won't help you," Kurata taunted. "Merukimon. He teach me! Me not supposed to hate all humons, just those with evil in their hearts," Keenan said. Both of them sent their Digimon to battle, and it heated up quickly. Crowmon shut down XT's beam with one of his talons, then threw it into a wall.

Then, he charged up beams on his wings and his talons. "Savage Emperor!" He concentrated the energy produced from the devices on both of his wings in his foreleg, then fired it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. Those reformed into a DigiEgg, which dropped right in front of Kurata.

The bad doctor turned away. "Now," he sighed. A soldier threw a bomb at the ground. That created a DigiGate, which he approached. "No! Stop! Don't let him get away!" Tom shouted. Kurata gave us an evil grin before he and the other soldiers walked through. Then, it disappeared.

"Marcus!" I called to the orange-clad hothead. "Huh?" he asked.

"The next time we see Kurata, can I punch his face in?" I asked him. "Heh heh, yeah, sure."

Keenan stared at Merukimon's empty throne. "Merukimon. I will. I will live as a humon, with a Digimon's heart," he vowed.

"You OK, Keenan?" Marcus asked him. The young warrior turned around and nodded. That was good enough for him. "Good. Then let's get Kurata," he said.

* * *

Kurata

Ha ha ha... oh well. One of my creations has been defeated. But that was only one. I have many more. So many, many more. **Ahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope this chapter made up for the last one. There's nothing like a good old-fashioned brawl. You may be wondering why nobody tried to punch Kurata's brains in, even though he totally deserved it. If one of the characters had, the charges might be too high. If it had resulted in death, then we wouldn't have a story. Marcus may be a loudmouth brawler, but even he's not stupid.

The whole DigiSoul battle was an attempt to fill in an offscreen battle and possibly fill time to deviate away from Keenan's backstory, although I did end up covering it anyway. Who's to say the humans didn't fight themselves? I'm not a martial artist. Heck, if I was, I probably wouldn't have enough time to keep pushing out these chapters as often as I do. I know it's going to slow down considerably once I get a job or other opportunities come my way.

I've been very much looking forward to this next chapter. I'm not going to spoil too much, but I will say that desperate times call for impromptu musical you like Award Bait Songs, and you like The Alan Parsons Project, then you'll love the next chapter. [Side Note: If you're also into classic Australian TV, I've got something for you too.]


	29. Chapter 27: The Same Old Sun

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Chapter 27: The Same Old Sun

* * *

Greg

Tom used a device he was saving for such an occasion to perform a Digital Dive back home. We all made it in one piece. "Transport complete!" Tom confirmed. He was lucky because he was the only one on his feet at the time. The rest of us were crowded around him lying on the floor. As we got up, we discovered there was more room. Keenan was still on the floor, gently crying and wiping his eyes.

"Keenan, you're still welcome at my house if you want," Marcus gently said. I helped Keenan up on his feet. "There you go, man," I said.

As we got out, we looked around. The war room looked like a ghost town. No Miniskirt Police, no Henry, no anyone. "Where is everyone?" Tom asked, "This is highly unusual."

"Maybe they all went to lunch at the same time," Veemon guessed. Just then, we found out the answer as more men in black suits arrived and surrounded us. They were followed by none other than our old enemy, Director Hashima. He stepped in the middle before us.

"What's going on around here?" Marcus demanded to know. Hashima spoke, "I received an anonymous tip. The Data Squad turned traitor by joining forces with the Digimon."

"Say what!?" I asked in outrage. "That makes absolutely no sense at all! What do you think I am?" Veemon asked. "Veemon, you're not helping," I whispered through clenched teeth. "Kurata set us up!" Tom hissed.

"Marcus Damon, Anya Rădulescu, Gregory Logan, Garrison Logan, and Thomas Norstein. As of today, you are dismissed and your commissions revoked," Hashima decreed. "Say what!?" Marcus asked.

"Please wait, we must be allowed to explain everything to Commander Sampson," Tom pleaded. "Unfortunately, Commander Sampson has already been arrested for high treason," the director informed us. We gasped at that.

"High treason?! Against who?" I asked. Hashima explained,"Against the country of Japan, and humanity at large."

From the back, I could see Kurata hiding out from behind the door. "My my, what a mess you've all created. If only you had obeyed my commands, then this whole ugly mess could have been avoided," he said. "Kurata!" Marcus hissed. Keenan went after them, but Hashima was quick. "Seize them!" he ordered. His associates were even faster, as they restrained each of us. My arms were restrained, but my legs weren't. I kicked one of them in the groin. That was met with even more resistance. Just then, one of them ripped off my glasses and pointed a lens at me. I recognized it immediately.

"A Neuralyzer! You're going all Men in Black on us, aren't you?" I shouted in horror. They had grabbed hold of Veemon as well. "No! Greg!" he shouted helplessly. I stared at the lens in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

["Mammagamma" (Instrumental)

Written and Composed by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

 _The light flashes into Greg's eyes, as we zoom past his eyes into his brain. Inside, as the music starts, we see various agents from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry go into his memory and start defragmenting all his Digimon-related memories for future deletion. We see a montage of his career as a DigiDestined, starting all the way back to when we first met him in Digimon Tamers International. All the memories of him and Veemon are put into some sort of a safe. One by one, we go inside the heads of Marcus, Anya, Thomas, and Gary as their memories are defragmented and supposedly rewritten. Their respective DigiSouls are being compressed inside a tube, supposedly never to be opened again. The agents who aren't rewriting the memories are doing some sort of a shuffle to distract the audience. As the song ends, their "computer systems" are locked._

 _As we come back to Greg, we find him in his second half outfit, dressed in a_ _green jacket/vest over a black t-shirt, with brown cargo shorts, gray/green shoes and white wrist bands, plus his bucket hat._ _He's currently lying on a couch inside a department store, staring at a bright light high over his head._

* * *

Greg

Huh? Where... where am I? Where'd all these people come from? Oh, what's this? A price tag? Whew... that's some expensive couch, especially since it's in yen. I know I'm in Japan, but this price is ridiculous. It's probably not even leather. All right, I better make sure I have everything. Wallet? Check. Glasses? Check. Cell phone? Check. Hat? Check. Hmm... looks like some sort of a bucket. A bucket hat. I wonder why I'm wearing this? Ugh... ugh... ohhhh, I'm getting a headache. Thinking about this hat hurts my head. Might as well just put it back on. Now, let's see. Where was I supposed to crash again? Oh yeah, the home of Thomas H. Norstein. He's a pretty nice guy.

* * *

Veemon

The humans and Digimon were separated. Greg, Gary, Marcus, Tom, and Anya were all brainwashed. Keenan, Miki and Megumi, Henry, Suzie, the Test Unit, and Commander Sampson were all placed in solitary. At least we were together, but we were put in this large glass box where we couldn't get out. All in all it wasn't too bad. We got fed three square meals a day and all the water we could drink. They even let us use the toilet twice a day. In the meantime, Falcomon and Agumon fought to get out.

"Jerks! Let us outta here!" Agumon shouted, swinging his fists at the plexiglass. "I demand to see Keenan!" Falcomon called.

I decided to use my strength in other ways, like trying to generate my own DigiSoul. If what Greg said was true, I should have some of the powers of the Crest of Hope. I just wasn't seeing anything, but I wasn't giving up either. Kudamon made himself the leader of the group. It was kinda like a mini-Data Squad, except we couldn't Digivolve by ourselves, and our leader looked like a weasel.

"So, it's just as I suspected. Kurata was behind this whole thing," Kudamon said. "You knew all along?" Gaomon asked. "Sampson has had his suspicions. The leaps in technological advancements he made with his weapons, the mysterious appearance of that man-made Digimon that defeated SaberLeomon, even the deal he made with Hashima to go back to the Digital World. All of it just did not add up."

"But now what can we do?" Lopmon asked. Kudamon didn't have an answer. All he could say was, "I don't know."

Falcomon stopped punching at the walls for a moment. "What's wrong with mankind!? First they tell us they want to _protect_ the Digimon, and then they _hurt us!"_ he ranted. Agumon said, "Kurata's the bad guy! Marcus and the others are-"

Then, Gaomon put his glove in Agumon's mouth. "Stop talking for a moment and let us think," he calmly but firmly requested. Lopmon disagreed. "Hah, that's easier said than done. Who knows what they're doing to Suzie right now. I'd rather have her forget about me than have her rot in this prison. At least she'd be happy!"

"I suppose you're right," Tentomon sighed, "I just don't know what's happened to Gary. Maybe he's gone back to Atlanta."

Kudamon spoke again. "Falcomon, the history is a complicated one. The human world and the Digital World were separate entities and never associated with one another. When the dimensional barrier weakened in 2001, Digimon began appearing in the human world." "I know, I know," Terriermon cut in, "that's kinda how Henry and I met, along with the others. At the time, all we were doing was defending the real world from evil Digimon. First, we took down most of the Devas, then we had to go to the Digital World to save Calumon. That's how we met Anya and Lalamon, Greg and Veemon, and Ed and Coronamon. That eventually led to fighting the Digimon Sovereign, and then that led to fighting the D-Reaper when we got home. Are you saying that things have only gotten worse since then?" "Yes, Terriermon. The Digimon Data Squad, also known as the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, or DATS for short, was formed to keep humans and Digimon from having any unnecessary contact with each other. Together, Digimon and their human partners fought hard for the peace of both worlds. We were proud of what our organization had accomplished. Unfortunately, all that hard work seems meaningless in the wake of these recent and tragic events."

I swear, Kudamon knew more of what to do with words than President Obama. He just had that natural charisma. It made me wish he was a Republican. I'd have voted for him for president.

"Sad. Now that DATS has been dissolved, we'll never see our human partners again. Memories are lost. They'll no longer remember anything about us," Gaomon stated hopelessly. Lalamon just moaned. Those ideas hit my mind. Could Gaomon be right? Would I never see Greg again? Would we be doomed to spend the rest of our lives in this prison? No! That couldn't be true.

"No! It's not true!" I shouted. Everyone gasped. "When the Digimon were forced back into the Digital World the first time, I told Greg to never give up hope. We've got to do the same. Can't you see? If we all work together and just believe, we can get somewhere. Now who's with me?" I called.

Everyone looked to me and nodded. We put whatever hands we had in a circle. "Who are we?" I asked. "The Digimon Data Squad!" we shouted as we brought our hands up.

For the next few days, we began planning our strategy. We got closer and closer every day to our goal. At least we were making progress.

* * *

Sampson

Two weeks had gone by. Those guards still hadn't let me out. My cell was livable, but only had the essentials. I thought long and hard about Kudamon. Then I thought about my wife and kids. They missed me so much, and they didn't know what had happened to me. I'm sure the others felt the same way about their loved ones.

* * *

["On the Inside" (TV Edit)

Written by Allan Caswell

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price)]

 _At closing time, a female JCM officer checks inside everyone's cell to make sure they're alive and secure before she locks up the various sectors of DATS before going home. Everything in the prison quadrant is dark as she goes down stairwells towards the exit, locking all the doors as she goes._

 _Commander (VO):_

 _ **I used to give her roses  
I wish I could again  
But that was on the outside  
And things were different then **_

_**On the inside the sun still shines  
And the rain falls down  
But the sun and rain are prisoners, too  
When morning comes around **_

_**Last night I dreamed we were together  
Sharing all the love we'd known  
'Til I had to face the nightmare  
Of waking up alone **_

_**On the inside the roses grow  
They don't mind the stony ground  
But the roses here are prisoners, too  
When morning comes around **_

_As she exits, she passes by two newly installed guards, Sgts. Watson and Grundy. On the wall is a_ _wireframe icosahedron._

* * *

Greg

Gary and I were still living with Tom. For the life of me, none of us could figure out why we were in Japan. I called home on my cell phone. Mom picked up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, Mom," I said. "Greg, it's so good to hear from you. Where are you now?" "I'm still in Japan, but I can't figure out why... oh... and every time I do, I get a migraine." "That's funny. A few weeks ago, a few men came to our house claiming they were from the government. They flashed lights in our eyes... and that's all I can remember without getting a headache. I... think you're there for some sort of work study?" "Yeah, that's it. I haven't heard back from our supervisor yet. I'll stop by the U.S. Embassy to make sure my work visa's still good." "Oh good. Your father and I miss you and Gary a lot. You tell him hello for us, all right?" "I will, Mom. I love you." "I love you too." Then, she hung up.

Then, I knocked on the door to Tom's study. He was busy working on some sort of medical analysis, whatever it is he does. "Who is it?" he asked. I walked in. "It's me, Tom. I'm headed over to the Embassy to check up on my visa. I still can't remember why I'm here, but it must be for something important." "Fine, fine," he said, not even looking up from his work.

So, I drove with Gary to the Embassy, located in Akasaka. They claimed our visas were still good for at least another year, but they couldn't tell us who our employers were. For some reason, we were a glitch in the system. I thanked them and we headed back to the car. As I drove on the way home, I saw some of the buildings were in ruins. Then, so many images flashed in my head. I was riding a dragon and fighting some rock-based creature. It was like something I had forgotten and yet couldn't remember. When I tried to make sense of it all, I got a migraine. I grabbed my head. It was difficult to drive with a throbbing headache.

* * *

Marcus

School is dull as usual. My teacher droned on and on about square numbers. Three squared is the same as three times three. Whoop-de-doo. When am I ever gonna need to know that? I stared outside, looking deep into the city. It looked like a war zone out there. Something about it seemed awfully familiar, but as images flashed into my head, I got a major headache. It got so bad, I had to actually focus on my classwork to make it go away.

* * *

Anya

I stopped to get a smoothie, like I usually do every Tuesday, when I passed by a small TV on the stand. The news was on. "It's been two weeks since the last appearance of the mysterious monsters. The government has officially declared martial law against them as of today." "Monsters?" I thought. That brought back so many images, flashing in my head. I dropped my smoothie and grabbed my poor, aching head. This had been happening for about a week, I swear. Any time I heard mention of monsters or saw the news, I would start getting this headache that wouldn't go away.

* * *

Thomas

"This is all part of the new security plan proposed by Professor Kurata, the newly appointed assistant director of the National Security Council. Kurata is assuring the public that he can combat this new threat to mankind's safety." I turned off the webcast. I had difficulty concentrating. There was something about the name Kurata that gave me headaches. Thankfully, Satochi came in. "Here is your afternoon tea, Master Thomas," he said, bringing in the tray. For some reason, he brought two cups.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I just shook my head. "No, I'm... fine," I said, fighting whatever was in my head. Then, I asked, "Huh? Why did you bring two cups?" "I, uh, I'm not sure. Strange. My apologies. I'll take one back right away." And so he did. Satochi is such a faithful butler.

* * *

Veemon

After two weeks of careful planning, Agumon had had it. He turned around with his arms crossed. "I've had enough of this moping around!" he declared, "So DATS is gone. The Boss needs me for a lot more than just fighting. He needs me for me! I'm his best friend, and that's not gonna change just because he doesn't fight bad guys anymore. No matter how many times I eat the last helping, no matter how many insults he threw at me, we knew we would always be stronger together than apart."

Lalamon agreed with that. "I know what you mean, Agumon. Anya and I have a really strong bond that brings us together too. No matter how tough it got, we always supported each other and overcame the odds."

I even joined in, "You're preaching to the choir, Lalamon. Greg and I are the ultimate team. We're bonded to each other, kinda like brothers in arms. We've even become part of each other, and nothing's gonna change that. I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for me." Gaomon agreed, "Thomas and I also have an unbreakable bond that nobody can remove!" "It's the same for me and Keenan," Falcomon added. Tentomon chimed in, "Gary's my buddy, my amigo, dare I say, my heterosexual life partner."

Terriermon and Lopmon agreed, "I wouldn't be complete without Henry and he wouldn't be without me." "Same with Suzie and me."

We all looked to Kudamon, and he said,"I'll admit, I would be somewhat lost without Richard, and he probably is the same without me."

"Richard?" we asked him. "That's his first name. Commander Richard Sampson."

Then, they went back to their cheering. That brought their spirits up.

"So whaddya guys say? You wanna bust out of here?" I asked. "Yeah!" most of them agreed.

"Wait," Kudamon suddenly said, realizing something. "As soon as we decide to escape, we will all be considered traitors. Do you still want to go?" he asked. We thought about it.

"Well... most Digimon would hate our guts for our aligning with the humans in the first place," Tentomon said. "I'm still going. The most important thing for me has always been protecting Marcus. I won't let him down!" Agumon vowed. "That's the best thing I've ever heard you say, Agumon," Lalamon said. "Much better than the usual drivel that comes out of your mouth," Gaomon added.

Agumon's face turned a shade of red. "Now let's not get personal," he started. We just laughed. "Does everyone agree then?" Kudamon asked. We nodded. "Very good. We'll show them that _these_ Digimon aren't going to become Kurata's puppets," he decided.

So we set Operation: Piña Colada into place. Kudamon and I came up with the name because both of our partners knew this song by Rupert Holmes. It was called "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)". The first thing Agumon did was charge up his head full of hot air. Kudamon, Tentomon, and I stayed calm. The others, not so much. "SPITFIRE BLAST!" Agumon shouted. With that, he started shooting fire at the glass and the ceiling. Pretty soon, the ceiling had caught on fire.

"Now stay calm everyone! Wait for it..." Gaomon said in anticipation. Through the smoke, I saw a scientist and two soldiers come to the door. After the scientist opened the door, Lalamon went into action. "Sing a Song!"

With her spellbinding song, all three went down. Tentomon gave each of them a gentle shock so they'd stay down. We went out of that jail coughing our lungs out and covering our eyes. "Next time you act," Gaomon coughed, "use your head."

"I did use my head. Where do you think the fire came from?" Agumon asked. "Stop your quarreling! Let's go!" Kudamon called. We rushed just outside, where we found the Digivices lying on a table. Kudamon wrapped Sampson's up with his tail. "Agumon, Veemon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Tentomon; go and find your partners. The rest of you follow me," he directed.

The four other main Digimon came with me to the garage where we found a spare police cruiser.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" I asked. Gaomon shook his head. "I know how, but I don't think I can reach the gas pedals. I'm too short," he said. "You could try the Test Unit," Tentomon suggested. I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot about them. Aren't they humans who have the spirits of Digimon?" "Yes." "Tentomon, you're a freakin' genius." "I know, but thank you anyway."

* * *

Falcomon

I picked up Keenan's Digivice and went to work. Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't brainwash him and let him go. Maybe they thought he was too much of a security threat. I don't know, but it really doesn't matter. I broke the keypad on the door using my Scratch Smash attack, and then opened the door. The two of us happily embraced. "Falcomon!" Keenan exclaimed in joy. The feeling was mutual. "Keenan! Oh thank goodness!" I said in agreement.

* * *

Kudamon

Keenan had escaped. Meanwhile, I accompanied the two PawnChessmon to Miki and Megumi's cell. They promptly broke the keypad and busted the door open. Needless to say, Miki and Megumi were delighted. "PawnChessmon!" Miki exclaimed. There was a moment of bliss, but then I proceeded to gather needed information. "Where's Sampson?" I inquired. Their happy laughter stopped. "The National Security Council took him away," Megumi said. I guessed the possible conclusion. "I see. Megumi, Miki, take Keenan and the others and get out of here. I will look for Sampson." "Right!" they agreed.

After getting their confirmation, I started to walk away, carrying Digivice in tail. I noted that Tentomon had returned to allow the Test Unit to escape. The first one to come out was Takuya, the leader of the bunch. "Hey, where are our Digivices?" he asked. After Henry had escaped with Terriermon, I asked him to direct the Test Unit to their respective Digivices.

* * *

Veemon

Unfortunately, there were only two members of the Test Unit who could Spirit Evolve into forms fast enough for get us out of there. Those members were Koji and Koichi, "The Lobo Twins" as Greg liked to call them. We quickly explained what had to happen in the parking garage.

"So basically what you're saying is that you need to get reunited with your partners and then you'll somehow get their memories back. Sounds good to me. I'm in," Koichi said. Koji nodded. "But first, you guys'll need to stand back. We need plenty of room," he said.

So we did, and the twins got in position. Within seconds, both of them had not DigiSoul around their hands, but circles of data that they scanned with their Digivices. Koji went first. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" All of a sudden, his body whited out as he went into a trance. He became covered in a data screen. Various parts were attached to him and they all came together. He became a white wolf-like Digimon covered in white armor with yellow edges and blue stripes. "KendoGarurumon! Rrragh!"

Koichi was next. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" His Digivolution sequence was about the same as his twins, except his was darker. He became a wolf Digimon too, except he was black instead of white. "JagerLoweemon!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" I said in amazement. The other Digimon were impressed as well. Agumon and Gaomon got on JagerLoweemon, while I rode on KendoGarurumon. Tentomon and Lalamon could fly, so they didn't need to ride. And so, we started our journey through Minato.

People were freaking out when they saw us running down the street. "You sure we're not gonna get in trouble with the boss when we get back?" KendoGarurumon asked. "If you mean Sampson, I honestly dunno. That really doesn't matter now. We just gotta find Greg," I said. We rode on.

* * *

Falcomon

Rather than leave with the others, Keenan insisted on avenging Merukimon's death by challenging Kurata. We searched all over the building. "Kurata? Where are you?" Keenan loudly asked. He wasn't in the war room, but my friend checked all around anyway. "Maybe dirty coward hide somewhere," he reasoned. After a thorough scan, we headed down the hall. "Stop your hiding and fight me right now!" Keenan ordered. We approached another large room and checked it out. " _Kurata!"_ he shouted at the top of his stopped as we heard footsteps.

Suddenly, a voice came from the darkness. "Is someone looking for little old me?" it asked. I recognized that voice. The lights turned on. It was indeed the evil human Kurata. "Hi," he said. "Uh! There you are!" Keenan yelled. That boy has no inside voice. But it seemed as if he wasn't alone as four pairs of red eyes appeared around him. "Keenan, be careful," I warned him. He nodded and took out his Digivice, then fully ignited his DigiSoul.

" _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ "Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

* * *

Keenan

Crowmon use Savage Emperor attack, but electricity no hit Kurata. Instead, Kurata covered by shield. After that, Digimon in dark used a wind attack and hit Crowmon hard, forcing him to power down to Falcomon. Then attack hit me hard. Me wonder what strength Kurata hiding.

* * *

Greg

I couldn't bare to watch the news, especially when Professor Kurata had a press conference. There's something I don't like about Kurata. But when I think about why, I get a headache. More and more things are giving me headaches, and I'm afraid I might overdose on ibuprofen. I checked my Facebook page to update my status about my headaches. I noticed that I was tagged in a photo. When I looked at it, it was a picture of a younger version of me with a whole bunch of other kids and these monsters. This one blue lizard-looking one stood out to me, but I couldn't figure out why. I racked my brain trying to remember why it looked so familiar, but all that did was give me yet another headache. I rushed into Tom's study, but he wasn't there. I figured he was probably in his gym, so I ran there. Sure enough, he was punching away at the heavy bag.

"Tom! Can I borrow your Ferrari, please? I need to clear my head," I quickly asked him. "Don't take the Ferrari... ugh, take the Corvette instead," he said between punches. "Thanks!" I said as I ran to the garage.

Within minutes, I was driving down the streets of Minato. I turned on the radio hoping to hear some music, but instead I got the news. "We have breaking news. There are strange monsters on the loose in Minato. In one direction, an orange dinosaur and a blue dog with boxing gloves are riding a black wolf-like creature. In the other, a blue lizard is riding a white wolf. They are presumed to be dangerous and on the run. Authorities are urging civilians to stay inside and lock all your doors."

"Huh?" I gasped. I got another headache. "Grrr..."

With that, I put the pedal to the metal and searched for a place where none of those monsters could find me. Unfortunately, I spotted the white wolf and blue lizard in my rear-view mirror. "Greg!" they shouted. I said to myself, "Huh? How do they know my name? Gaaaaah!" My headache was just getting worse and worse. I parked at the nearest place with a parking lot, the Tokyo Tower. Then, I paid the 1420 yen fee and went all the way up to the Special Observatory, 250 meters above Tokyo. I hid out there to avoid them.

* * *

Thomas

Greg better not have done anything to my Corvette. I kept punching at my heavy bag until I exhausted myself. I had to do anything I could just to get rid of these constant headaches. There was something connected to recent events that gave me a stupor of thought, and when I tried to remember, I suffered a migraine. I came up with the hypothesis that if I exerted myself enough physically, that would clear my head. I eventually leaned against my bag, breathing heavily and staring at my gloves. Soon, more breathing entered the room. I looked up, and there was a blue dog wearing boxing gloves. He was panting as well, but looked happy to see me. "Thomas," he gasped. "Who... who are you?" I asked.

* * *

Gaomon

"Sir... I'm so glad to see you," I said between breaths. "I wish I knew... who you were," Thomas panted back. "Ah, it's just as I thought. Think back, long and hard, to December 18, 2007; in Austria. You had just finished another difficult semester at the Stockholm Royal University of Science and were at home, watching a fight on cable. Do you remember what the fight was?" He thought about it, then started remembering.

"It was Floyd Mayweather and Ricky Hatton. Mayweather won by Technical Knockout, and retained both the WBC and _The Ring_ Welterweight titles. But how did you know?" he asked in amazement.

I explained, "I remember that day quite well. Your father was out of town on business, and you were sad that you had no one to watch the fight with. That was when I came along, as Wanyamon. That was how we met, sir."

"And, and who are you now?" Thomas asked me. "Gaomon, sir," I answered. "Gaomon..." I could sense he was trying to remember, but soon he grabbed his head, as if I had caused him mental agony.

I rushed to his side and attempted to jolt his memory. "It's still somewhere inside of you, Thomas. Please, try to remember. We fought together, side by side."

* * *

Lalamon

I found Anya outside of a music store, staring at a baby grand piano. When I fluttered down beside her, she saw my reflection in the glass, then turned around in shock. "Hi, Anya," I shyly said. "Who... who are you?" she asked timidly. "Don't you remember me? I'm Lalamon." But that only gave her a headache.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life," she apologized. "That's OK. I can remember... for both of us." Then she grabbed her head. I went on, "Remember, Anya? All those days we were roommates together?"

* * *

Tentomon

I found Gary in the Norstein family lab, experimenting with chemicals as usual. He'd changed his wardrobe to a short-sleeved blood-orange shirt with horizontal lines under an open red short-sleeved collared shirt. He also wore brown shorts and red shoes with bright red soles and a bright red stripe motif. He was wearing a lab coat and goggles because he was in a lab, of course. "Hiya, Gary," I happily buzzed. He looked up, and then dropped his test tube.

"Oh... oh, I'm sorry. I'll clean that up," he apologized, as he walked towards the broom. I flew to it, picked it up, and gave it to him. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked. "Tentomon, of course. Gary... I've been so worried about you, and now you're OK."

"Why would you be worried about me?" he asked. "Because so much has happened. Kurata brainwashed you, and now you... can't remember me," I realized. "Wait a moment... Kurata... that name sounds so familiar. Grrr, there's something I don't like about it, but I can't remember what," he growled.

Then, the agony came. He grabbed his head, seemingly in pain. I encouraged him. "That's it, that's it. Fight it out, Gary. Fight it out like everything else. We'll get you through this together."

* * *

Veemon

We spotted Greg driving Tom's Corvette to Tokyo Tower and hid at the bottom. KendoGarurumon changed back into Koji to avoid suspicion. "Now what do we do, Koji?" I asked him. "Does he have a cell phone? Maybe we can call him," he suggested. I remembered, "Yeah, yeah he does." I gave him the number, and he called.

* * *

Greg

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. I checked and answered it. "Hello?" "Greg?" a voice asked. "Huh? How- how do you know my name?" I asked the voice.

"It's OK, it's OK. It's me, Koji. I've got Veemon-" "Veemon? Who is this Veemon? Ugh..." I hung up and grabbed my head. Veemon. That was a familiar name, but I didn't know why. Ohhh... the pain, the pain. My head felt like it was going to explode. By this point, I was scared out of my mind and sick of getting headaches. It was starting to look hopeless for me. The phone rang again. This time, I turned it off. Everywhere I turned, I was reminded of something I was supposed to know, but I didn't. Every time I tried to remember, I got a headache, and it kept getting worse and worse. Finally, I grabbed my head and started screaming at the top of my lungs, "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I just sat there, crouched in the fetal position, sobbing and wondering what to do. Was I really gonna live in fear of something I didn't know for the rest of my life? What was I supposed to do?

* * *

Veemon

It was starting to become dark. This situation was becoming more and more hopeless, but I was determined not to give up hope. Every time Koji called, he got taken to voicemail. I didn't know what to do. I once heard somewhere on TV that music was supposed to help sooth the savage beast. "Oh Koji... I just... I just don't know what to do anymore. I've got to get through to Greg," I said. "Why don't you just go up there?" Koji asked. "Are you crazy?! I'm a fugitive! I can't just walk in there and get an elevator ride. They'll recognize me, or worse." "Well then, what are you gonna do?" I dropped and leaned against the base of the tower, always on the watch. My hope was fading fast, but I fought to keep it. "I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

* * *

["The Same Old Sun"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) & Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _As the sun continues to set and the lights on Tokyo Tower turn on, Veemon just stares at Greg's Digivice and then holds it close to his heart while staring at the night sky hopelessly. He tries to put on a brave smile, but it's useless._

 _Veemon:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **Now the light in my life is gone from me**_

 _ **Is it always the same?**_

 _ **Is the night never ending?**_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **All the hopes and the dreams went wrong for me**_

 _ **There's a smile on my face**_

 _ **But I'm only pretending**_

 _ **Taking my life**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **Cause I can't think what else to do**_

 _ **Taking some time**_

 _ **To make up my mind**_

 _ **When there's no one to ask but you**_

 _ **The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

 _ **And the same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

 _ **And the moon would rise way over my head**_

 _ **And get through the night alone**_

 _ **And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

 _ **And the same bright stars will welcome me home**_

 _ **And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through the night on my own**_

 _As the stars begin to come out, Greg stares at the scene high above Veemon and Koji in the Special Observatory. He's struggling to keep hope alive as well and scared out of his wits (although he tries to hide it well)._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **Now there's nobody watching over me**_

 _ **If I seem to be calm**_

 _ **Well it's all an illusion**_

 _He looks down as images struggle to come into his mind, including those of Veemon, but he comes down with another headache. Greg puts on a brave smile, but it's useless._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **When the fear of the night comes over me**_

 _ **There's a smile on my face**_

 _ **Just to hide the confusion**_

 _ **Taking my life**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **Cause I can't think what else to do**_

 _ **Taking some time**_

 _ **To make up my mind**_

 _ **When there's no one to ask but you**_

 _In Greg's mind, we zoom past Tokyo and way past Mount Fuji to the sky as he's struggling to put together a mental image (in the form of a constellation) of the friend he knew so well, Veemon. All he can get are the eyes. Finally, with great determination, he can fit the face together._

 _Greg:_

 _ **The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

 _ **And the moon would rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through the night alone**_

 _Suddenly, the face comes together and is colored in as Greg and Veemon unknowingly participate in a well-planned duet as they zoom through the Milky Way galaxy._

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright stars will welcome me home (**_ _Greg:_ _ **Welcome me home)**_

 _ **(**_ _Veemon:_ _ **And the clouds will rise) way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through my life (**_ _Greg:_ _ **Get through my life)**_

 _The mental image breaks as we zoom back into reality, sinking back into the hopelessness of it all._

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **on my own**_

 _We return to the same, hopeless situation... when suddenly, Veemon decides that enough moping is enough._

* * *

Veemon

That musical number made me feel somewhat better about the situation. Heh, no wonder it worked for those little mice.

I stared at the screen on Greg's Digivice, then looked back up to Koji. "Koji, I'm gonna do it. I'm going into the tower to look for Greg," I told him with complete determination. "But Veemon, you just said-" "Never mind what I just said. I've realized that one of us has to keep hope alive. Do ya know what hope is?" He thought about it for a minute. "Not really."

I explained, "It's believing and expecting that something will occur. It's the confidence and assurance that all things are gonna work out for your good. I know all of us Digimon are going to reunite with our human partners and get their memories back, so I don't care if I get caught. If I do, then at least I can say I did everything I could. I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing, you got that?"

Koji just nodded as he dug into his pocket and gave me two coins. "If you're actually going to do it, then take these. You'll have to pay for separate tickets to get into both observatories. Just do me a favor," he said. "What?" "When you come back with Greg, I want the change back." He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it, then rushed into the FootTown building.

Then I went to the ticket counter and jumped up to it. "Excuse me, I need tickets to both observatories," I said. The lady at the ticket counter looked at me and screamed "Monsutā!" in Japanese.

That only caused panic, so I just went up the elevator to the Main Observatory.

"Greg? Greg? Hey, Greg, where are ya?" I asked. The people didn't look too happy to see me. I looked all over, but he wasn't there, so I took another set of elevators up to the Special Observatory.

There was only one person up there, sitting against the wall, quietly bawling his eyes out. "Ah, there you are!" I said cheerfully. It was just as I feared, he'd forgotten about me. "Ahhhhh! Who- who are you?" he asked in fear. "Greg! Don't ya recognize me? It's me, Veemon, your partner, your best friend." "Veemon? My... partner? Ugh! Grrr! Ahhhh!"

He grabbed his head. "What are you gonna do to me?" he whimpered. That Kurata really was a low-down snake. Not only had he made Greg forget about me, but he also made him afraid of me. I looked at my buddy with determined sympathy and compassion. "This is what I'll do," I told him. I ran up to him, dived towards him, and gave him a big hug. I made sure to hold on tight. He loudly protested.

"Shhhh shhhh, just be quiet," I softly said, trying to calm him down, "That's it, just be quiet. We're gonna get through this together, because you're my friend and you have no idea how much you mean to me. I saw this work in a movie once." He struggled, but I wouldn't let go. "That's right, just hold onto me. I'm not letting you go," I softly went on. He whimpered something about mental agony, and I wiped away his tears. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Kurata really messed with your head, but it's going to be OK. We're gonna fight through this. We're gonna get through this, together."

* * *

 _Inside Greg's brain, we hear a series of beeps. Suddenly, a door is opened and a man_ _with a goatee and a thin mustache wearing a bucket hat and green DATS uniform enters._

* * *

Doug

Hi, everyone. Yeah, it's me, Doug Erholtz. No, I'm not actually him, I'm just a representation of Greg's inner will and spirit. I came with the Crest of Hope. The real me is in a recording studio working on _Bleach_ (I'm one of the villains, Gin) _._ Anyway, when Veemon started using the patented Cooldown Hug method, that eased up some of Greg's aggression and mental stress. That allowed me to come in and possibly fix him. I sat at the computer that controlled his mind and analyzed him. A number of files had been deleted, and it was turning him into a nervous wreck. That doesn't work very well for me, because I don't like portraying nervous wrecks all the time. People might start confusing me with Spike Spencer. So, I just had to help him.

I clicked on the Crest of Hope icon on the screen. That opened up an input box that took a numeric code. "Now let's see if I can remember it," I said to myself. This was the Crest of Hope. The Japanese word for "hope" is "kibou". I took out my cell phone and looked at the keys. If you type in the word "kibou" on a standard touch-tone phone, the numbers you'd have to punch in would be 5-4-2-6-8.

That's what I typed in. After I punched in Enter, the menu screen came up. I pumped my fist in victory. "Yes!" I silently cheered, "Hold on, kid, I'll get us out of this." I clicked on "System Restore" and set it to go to five minutes before Greg's brain was washed. "Here we go!" I said as I pressed "Enter". The system went to work. On the screen, a vault opened up and all these memories came flooding out, returning to their proper places. The program then told me where to put the tube with Greg's DigiSoul in it. After I positioned it in the right slot, I closed the door and pressed the button beside it. The tube was forced open and the DigiSoul started flowing through.

* * *

Greg

All of a sudden, I felt myself glow. It came to me. They all came to me. It was all coming back to me. Veemon's simple act of kindness, that hug, had brought me back. "Thank you... Veemon," I said. He looked at me, with his eyes all glowing. "You remember?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded. "Everything. I don't know how it happened, but you brought me back." "Oh Greg!" We spent the next few moments just embracing each other, happy to be back. "Oh, I missed you," Veemon sobbed. I felt more tears come to my eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. "Right back at ya, buddy," I agreed.

All of a sudden, I heard beeping come from my Digivice. "Huh? Dude, where's my Digivice?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Veemon pulled it out of where he had been hiding it and gave it to me. I heard a familiar voice come from it.

"Well, I'm glad you're back to where you were," it said. "Huh? Doug? Doug Erholtz?" "The one and only. Now listen up. You got your memories back, but how'd you like to do something really awesome for the others?" "I'm intrigued. Please, tell me more. But first, why can I hear you from my Digivice?" "I'm actually in your head, remember? I have my ways. Anyway, you remember that dream where you fought T.K. and got the powers of the Crest of Hope?" "Yeah. I didn't get that 20 bucks or that picture of Kari." "Hey, I never promised you a rose garden, kid. At least those powers are real. Veemon used his to help you save yourself. He stayed with you and gave you assurance that you two would fight this together. That gave you just enough hope to allow the crest to kick in and allow me to do my job and get you your memories back. Now, it's your turn to pay it forward. You're inside Tokyo Tower, the second tallest freestanding tower in Japan. However, it's also a broadcasting tower, and that's what you're going to be doing. You're going to unlock the memories of the team using the Crest of Hope."

"Everyone's?" I asked. "Well, everyone that's been brainwashed by Kurata. That includes your parents, Gary, Anya, Thomas, the Damons..." Wait a minute... "The Damons? You mean _Marcus_ gets his too?" I asked in disbelief.

I paced around the observatory, with Veemon faithfully following me. Doug went on, "Now Greg... I just did this really nice thing for you in giving you back your memories. The least you can do is return the favor. I know you've got this love-hate relationship with the guy, I'm not particularly fond of him myself. But, it's the right thing to do. Besides... doesn't Agumon deserve the same hope you've got?" I sighed.

"I guess you're right," I reluctantly agreed. "As usual. Now, I'll get everything set up on my end. Just follow the impressions that come to your mind, and let your heart lead the way." "What's that supposed to mean?" "….I really don't know, but they say it a lot in anime. Now put away your Digivice and go to a window."

I did as I was told and clipped it back to my belt as I walked towards a window. Then, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and concentrated.

[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

[Alt. BGM: "Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]

All of a sudden, I got these impressions. It was like someone or something was guiding my actions. The turbine in my heart started up again. I swung my right hand up, and felt it glow. "Crest of Hope, unlock the memories in my friends!" I commanded. My voice, seemed to gain some sort of echo. Then, I opened my eyes and raised my hands up to my sides, charging a healing energy sphere in each hand. I called the move _"Esperanza... BARRAGE!"_

Then, I thrust my hands forward and fired a barrage of energy waves that went through the window and seemingly towards the others. A number of them bounced off the Tokyo Skytree and then multiplied, going faster than ever. They all went in several directions, but I saw a number head off a long distance, I'm guessing towards Atlanta. I dropped to my knees after that move and caught my breath.

"That... was incredible," I said between breaths. Then, I stared at my hand, still with the Crest of Hope insignia on it. It faded away.

* * *

 _The energy waves make various stops and hit each of the brainwashed former DATS agents, much in the same way the arrows of Hope and Light hit Matt and Tai in the first season of Digimon. In a four-way split screen, we see the Crest of Hope program open in each of their brains, activating a complete "System Restore". The DigiSouls are reintroduced from the brain into the body. The first person we zoom out to reveal is Thomas._

* * *

Thomas

Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Huh?" Everything was coming back to me. "I just felt the most peculiar sensation come over me, Gaomon," I said. He smiled. "Sir! Do you remember me?" "I do now." With that, we hugged for what must've been at least a minute. Then we went right back to where we were standing before, like nothing had ever gone wrong.

* * *

Agumon

I had just punched Boss at the same place we had fought the first time. He fell to the floor just as this arrow of light hit him. He went down for a few seconds and I rushed to him. "Boss, I'm sorry I punched you!" I apologized as I held his head up. "A-gu-mon?" he asked. I gasped. "You know me?" Then he just let out this huge grin. My eyes lit up as I started cuddling up to him in joy. "Ahhhhh! Boss, you remember me! You remember, you remember!" "Ha ha ha, stop, Agumon! That tickles, ha ha hee hee, stop! Stop! Stop! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Tentomon

All of a sudden, an arrow of light hit Gary and he glowed for a moment. Then, he looked back at me. "Hmm? Tentomon, what are you doing back here?" My eyes widened. "Gary..." "Tentomon..." I flew to him, and he ran to me.

* * *

Lalamon

An arrow of light hit Anya, and she lit up like a Christmas tree for a few seconds. Something had happened to her. "Lalamon..." "Oh Anya!" And soon, both of us were happy as we embraced each other for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Kurata

I keep Gizumon scouts high up in the air for surveillance purposes at all times. They had caught hold of these arrows of light. On all the cameras, the former DATS agents had reunited with their Digimon and had reversed the effects of the neuralyzers. That was such a shame, for me, anyway. I observed this from Commander Sampson's desk. "Too bad. You could've had such a nice life, but no, you just had to remember. Someone just _had_ to intervene," I noted. The video pulled back to footage of the American, Mr. Logan, using his own version of the Gekiretsu Madan from _Dragon Ball Z._ Somehow, he had caught hold of some supernatural force and used it to thwart my plans. That only raised my ire, but I dare not show it. "Gizumon, destroy them now," I commanded.

* * *

Greg

I saw a swarm of Gizumon rush by. "Oh no... we've got to act fast," I realized. So, I returned Veemon to his Digivice and took the elevators down to ground level. Then, I took out my Digivice and posed with it. "Veemon... _realize!"_ I called, pointing the lens away from me. He came out ready for action. "Ready to start our reunion tour?" I asked him. "Yeah!"

I fully ignited my DigiSoul and got in position. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE! Rrraah!"_ With that, I thrust my iC forward and let Veemon get the energy. "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

I turned and noticed that Koji was standing there. "Oh, hey, Koji. Want a ride?" I asked him. He just raised his hand. "Nah, I'm fine," he said.

I got on board. "Suit yourself. Thanks a lot for coming by. I'm sorry I hung up on you. Ready, AeroVeedramon?" "Oh yeah, I've been ready for a long time!" he said. "Then, let's go!" With that, we went airborne. It was so good to be back.

We followed it just in time to see Gary, Tom, and Anya fully charge their DigiSoul. Apparently, Gizumon had decided to attack the happily reunited Agumon and Marcus. "Electro Shocker!" "Marvel Shot!" "Winning Knuckle!"

"Hey, it looks like a real party! Shall we join them?" I asked my partner. "I think we should. Dragon Impulse!" Each attack either electrocuted a Gizumon, sent it into the ocean, or completely devoured it.

AeroVeedramon lowered himself so I could drop down to the ground. "Greg! Gary! Anya! Thomas! I'm glad to see you guys got your memories back too," Marcus said. I just put my hand behind my head and smiled. "Well, I helped out a little with that. It was pretty awesome, but it was nothing," I said. The others just nodded.

"Our bonds of friendship can't be destroyed no matter what they try to do to us," Tom said. "It wasn't that that saved you, though," I pointed out. We'd have to discuss it later because another Gizumon was spinning in Marcus' direction. He saw this and clenched his fist. "You want me, you got me! It's fightin' time!" he shouted. As soon as he could reach it, he punched out the Gizumon and sent it spinning up in another direction. As usual, his fist glowed with DigiSoul, and he stared at it with delight.

"It's good to be back, Agumon," he said. Agumon took out the Digivice he'd been hiding and gave it to his partner. "It's good to have you back," he said. "Thanks."

Then, Marcus lightly punched his lit fist to his heart, and that covered him with DigiSoul. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

All five of our Digimon took off to take down whatever remaining Gizumon were there. We looked up at the battle, and it was a beautiful sight. "So what actually saved us?" Marcus asked. "Well, it's kinda complicated. Long story short, I had this dream around the time you got jinxed and I got the powers of the Crest of Hope. I'd been asked to keep it under wraps until now," I explained. "So wait... crest of what? You mean you... oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It sounds to me like you're not the only one with a gimmick anymore," I said. "I can't believe it. That arrow of light came from _you?! Gaaaaaah!"_ "You're welcome, Marcus," I said cheerfully.

After the battle, everyone powered down. "By the way, Greg, where's my Corvette?" Tom asked. "Oh... I left it at Tokyo Tower. Ugh, I guess I'll get charged for overnight parking. I'll go back and get it," I said.

"Go get it later, Greg. First we gotta go back to headquarters," Marcus said. He started running and we followed him. As we approached the long sidewalk leading to it, Tom asked an important question. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to go back to DATS headquarters? Remember, we aren't part of the Data Squad anymore." "Tom, as long as we're still alive, there will always be a Data Squad," I said.

Marcus added, "I don't care if they arrest all of us afterwards. Kurata's gotta be stopped before he does any more damage." Just then, a number of people came running towards us, including Keenan riding piggyback on Megumi.

"Don't go to DATS! Run away! Hurry! Go!" Keenan urgently shouted.

All of a sudden, the entire DATS base exploded many times. If we had gone in, we would've been part of it. Thankfully, everyone had gotten out safely. We stopped to observe the building go up in smoke. "Looks like all that's left for the Data Squad is us," I quietly observed.

* * *

Kurata

I did the only thing I could do, and that was blow up the base. If those pests wanted to take me on, they'd have to do it without their precious little organization. They'd have to fight me on their own. But that's OK, because I've got the government on my side, and everybody knows you can't fight city hall! But just in case, I had something else up my sleeve. That Keenan boy just had a taste of my latest experiment. They're officially known as Bio-Hybrids, but I like to refer to them as... The Akihiro Kurata Project!

* * *

["Stereotomy"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kouki Tsubasa (Dave Wittenberg)

Additional Vocals by ? (Steve Blum)]

 _Kurata quickly makes his way on bicycle to a spare laboratory. Inside, he locks the door and enters in a code that unlocks a highly guarded door. He then goes down a long spiral staircase until he reaches a door. Then he stands in front of a password protected lock. "Password?" the computer asks. "It's showtime," Kurata clearly says. The door beeps and opens. As he enters, we meet the four Bio-Hybrids, working out, training and preparing themselves for battle. At the Bowflex Revolution XP, we find Kouki Tsubasa, the practical leader, and a vicious character who enjoys killing and destruction. On the elliptical machine, we see Nanami Ono, the Gothic lolita with a twisted mind for strategy. At the bench press, we see Ivan Zhivago, a man with great physical strength, but not much mental strength. He's getting spotted by two Gizumon. The fourth one is obscured in the shadows for now, but he's doing some kickboxing. In the background, Kurata sits at the synthesizer. A group of Gizumon are in the background filling in the band._

 _Kouki:_

 _ **Diamond eyes**_

 _ **That burn me and turn me to stone**_

 _ **Crystalise**_

 _ **And freeze me in clear monochrome**_

 _ **Turn me to stone; do anything you want with me**_

 _ **Turn me to stone; do anything you want**_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _ **We can make it together**_

 _ **Do anything you want with me**_

 _ **Do anything you want**_

 _ **Scarlet minds**_

 _ **Possess me and I feel no shame**_

 _ **Silent knives**_

 _ **Dissect me and I feel no pain**_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _ **We can make it together**_

 _ **Do anything you want with me**_

 _ **Do anything you want**_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _ **We can make it forever**_

 _ **Do anything you want with me**_

 _ **Do anything you want**_

 _During the instrumental break, we see more of a shadowy outline of this mysterious fourth Bio-Hybrid. Light reflects off his glasses as he wipes the sweat off his brow. I'll give you a hint: we've seen him before, and it isn't Greg. The camera shifts to reveal bits of data about each of the Bio-Hybrids' Digimon forms, but it's too fast for us to really understand. Kurata wickedly looks on with delight as he sees the progress he's making and develops strategies against each of our heroes._

 _Kouki:_

 _ **Starlight beams**_

 _ **Project me in red, blue and green**_

 _ **Velvet dreams**_

 _ **Protect me when I hit the screen**_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _ **We can make it together**_

 _ **Do anything you want with me, do anything you want**_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _ **We can make it forever**_

 _ **It's always the same, it's always the same**_

 _ **Stereotomy, we can make it**_

 _ **We can make it, do anything you want**_

 _Finally, we see who the fourth Bio-Hybrid is as the light turns on in the kickboxing training area. It's Kenta Kitagawa, and he's all grown up now. He's much taller, and more muscular than he was last time. He looks directly into the camera._ _During this verse, we hear Kouki in the background._

 _Kenta:_

 _ **Turn me to stone**_

 _ **Do anything you want with me**_

 _ **Cover my eyes**_

 _ **There's nothing more they need to see**_

 _ **Turn me to stone (**_ _Kouki:_ _ **Turn me to stone)**_

 _ **Before there's nothing left of me**_

 _ **Make me a rock (**_ _Kouki:_ _ **Turn me to stone)**_

 _ **And not what I appear to be**_

 _ **Turn me to stone**_

 _ **Turn me to stone**_

 _As the Gizumon continue playing, the Bio-Hybrids go back to their training. As the music eventually fades out, we leave the scene._

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know, I know. This has been a long, long chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. We're in for quite an interesting second half of the series, what with Kurata and everything.

Now onto a few things I should explain. First off, the whole idea of Sampson's song. "On the Inside" is the closing theme to _Prisoner: Cell Block H,_ a popular Australian soap opera from the late-'70s to mid-'80s about women in an Australian prison complex. It was produced by The Reg Grundy Organization, better known here in the States for producing _$ale of the Century_ and _Scrabble._ They're known so much more in Australia for not just local adaptations of _The Price is Right_ and _Wheel of Fortune,_ but also for dramas such as _Prisoner, Neighbours, Class of '75,_ and _The Young Doctors._ Some of you Aussies out there may be saying, "Oy! You got the first two lines wrong, mate." True, that's not how it's heard on TV. However, I used the songwriter version as written and performed by Allan Caswell. The Sergeants Watson and Grundy both share the same first name. They're named after Reg Watson (who created most of the dramas for Grundy) and Reg Grundy (the man who financed them). The wireframe icosahedron was used for 17 years as the Grundy logo. Grundy is now owned by FremantleMedia.

Those two mice Veemon was talking about were Fievel and Tanya Mousekewitz, characters from _An American Tail._ They too sang a song of separation, but it was entitled "Somewhere Out There". I didn't want to use that one (for somewhat obvious reasons). When I heard "The Same Old Sun" (track 8 on _Vulture Culture,_ for all you aspiring APP fans), I thought it would make a great Award Bait Song. You know, the kind of song you _know_ is going to get nominated for something. If this were a movie (and heaven help us if it were), the song would not be nominated for Best Song because it was already written for something else. Thankfully, FanFiction doesn't allow you to write original lyrics, because I would suck at writing them. Stay tuned after this chapter for a new opening sequence.

Speaking of APP music in this chapter, I put "Stereotomy" after "The Same Old Sun" for a good reason. The latter ends _Vulture Culture,_ while the former begins their next album _Stereotomy._

* * *

MusicBreak

["The Same Old Sun [Award Bait Version]"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Japanese Lyrics by Tomoko Sakakibara

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara, Alan Parsons, and David Foster

Produced and Engineered by Alan Parsons

Orchestrations Arranged by Andrew Powell

Orchestra: The Philharmonia Orchestra

Japanese Version Performed by Gen Hoshino and Ai Maeda

English Version Performed by Chris Cornell and Adele

Soundtrack Available on King/Walt Disney Records [you wish]]

 _The music video begins in live-action Tokyo at night. We find_ _Chris Cornell_ _leaning against one of the four leg bases of the Tokyo Tower as he watches the Ultimate-level Digimon take on a swarm of Gizumon. He holds a prop version of Greg's Digivice in his hand. Scenes from the first 26 episodes are playing on the walls of the various buildings. These scenes are alternated with a recording session at Abbey Road Studios, where Alan Parsons himself is supervising, producing, and engineering (much to his dismay). Watching from a separate viewing area is the main cast of the English version, along with executive producer Jamie Simone and voice director Jeff Nimoy._ _A large orchestra surrounds Cornell and Adele as they perform their respective roles._ _These scenes are also alternated with meaningful scenes from the first 26 episodes._

 _Chris:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **Now the light in my life is gone from me**_

 _ **Is it always the same?**_

 _ **Is the night never ending?**_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **All the hopes and the dreams went wrong for me**_

 _ **There's a smile on my face**_

 _ **But I'm only pretending**_

 _ **Taking my life**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **Cause I can't think what else to do**_

 _ **Taking some time**_

 _ **To make up my mind**_

 _ **When there's no one to ask but you**_

 _He looks up to the Special Observatory in the Tokyo Tower._

 _Chris:_

 _ **The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

 _ **And the moon would rise way over my head**_

 _ **And get through the night alone**_

 _ **And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

 _ **And the same bright stars will welcome me home**_

 _ **And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through the night on my own**_

 _We move up into the Special Observatory in Tokyo Tower, where Adele is looking out into the night sky while singing._

 _Adele:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **Now there's nobody watching over me**_

 _ **If I seem to be calm**_

 _ **Well it's all an illusion**_

 _Back in the recording studio, Jeff seems to be pleased with what's going on. Alan looks at a small picture of Eric Woolfson in a frame, as if to say "What have I done to deserve this?" In Tokyo, Chris punches out a Gizumon who just so happens to be standing near him ready to attack. His fist glows with green CG DigiSoul._

 _Adele:_

 _ **Tell me what to do**_

 _ **When the fear of the night comes over me**_

 _ **There's a smile on my face**_

 _ **Just to hide the confusion**_

 _ **Taking my life**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **Cause I can't think what else to do**_

 _ **Taking some time**_

 _ **To make up my mind**_

 _ **When there's no one to ask but you**_

 _ **The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

 _ **And the moon would rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through the night alone**_

 _Chris/Adele:_

 _ **And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright stars will welcome me home**_

 _ **And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through my life on my own**_

 _There's an instrumental break, including a shortened possible electric guitar solo by Ian Bairnson, plus as many vocal runs as the female or male pleases, but carefully orchestrated. In the recording studio, Alan sadly shakes his head as he engineers and produces. This is interspersed with scenes from the series._

 _Adele:_

 _ **Taking my life**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **Cause I can't think what else to do**_

 _Chris:_

 _ **Taking some time**_

 _ **To make up my mind**_

 _Adele/Chris:_

 _ **When there's no one to ask but you**_

 _It fades to silence, then a Whitney Houston-esque boom as it launches into the chorus again. As the boom finally hits, Alan facepalms and shakes his head in shame. He then breaks a fire extinguisher box marked "In Case of Emergency". Inside the box is a handgun. Alan takes it and points it at his head. Then he removes the tip from his head and quickly checks the barrel to see if there are any bullets in it. There aren't. Alan appears to be dismayed at this fact. Jeff quickly takes the gun away and consoles Alan._

 _Adele/Chris:_

 _ **The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

 _ **And the moon would rise way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through the night alone**_

 _ **And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

 _ **The same bright stars will welcome me home**_ _(Adele:_ _ **Welcome me home**_ _)_

 _(Chris:_ _ **And the clouds will rise**_ _)_ _ **way over my head**_

 _ **I'll get through my life**_ _(Adele:_ _ **Get through my life**_ _)_

 _ **On my own**_

 _Chris:_

 _ **On my own**_

 _Adele:_

 _ **On my own**_

 _The other instruments fade away until there's only a piano left._

 _Chris/Adele:_

 _ **On my own**_

 _The song ends with giving a string section a short and quiet, but triumphant finish._

 _After the song is finished and the tape is stopped, Alan speaks into the microphone. "Fine, fine. That was very good... I suppose. Eric would have loved it. As for me... well, I'm not going to say anything. Maybe it's better that way." The voice actors enter in the studio and ad-lib congratulations to Adele and Cornell._


	30. Ending 1: Never Surrender

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Closing Theme 1:

"Never Surrender"

Written by Corey Hart

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yousuke Itou  
English Version Performed by Jason Joseph

* * *

 _The sequence begins at the "Big Ball", located at the Fuji TV Building Observation Deck_ _, where a makeshift stage is set up._ _Kamemon_ _stands there with a microphone as a spotlight shines on him, and he looks serious. In the background, we see various scenes of the main characters during their down time._

 _Greg and Veemon walk down the streets of Minato, deciding to turn inside a music store. In the foreground, Kamemon starts singing._

 _ **Just a little more time**_

 _ **Is all we're asking for**_

 _Marcus stares out at the ocean. Agumon is at La Casa Damon scarfing down fried eggs._

 _ **'Cause just a little more time  
Could open closing doors**_

 _Meanwhile, Thomas is practicing a few sparring drills with Gaomon, quite possibly the best boxing instructor on two worlds._

 _ **Just a little uncertainty  
Can bring you down  
**_

 _Each of the two PawnChessmons strums a chord on his guitar before each of the next two lines._

 _ **And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how  
**_

 _The lights turn on to reveal some of the Digimon defeated throughout the first 26 episodes (in Rookie or at least much smaller form) joining in the band and playing various instruments, as we jump to the second chorus. Anya and Lalamon are doing paperwork at DATS and just enjoying time together. Gary and Tentomon are hanging out at the arcade with Miki, Megumi, and Henry (and their Digimon)._

 _ **So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
**_

 _As we jump to the third chorus (after the sax solo), the background scene shifts to nightfall, where we find Marcus sitting on a park bench near the road on a cold, rainy night. He's with Agumon, contemplating the weight on his shoulders that comes so often from being the goggle boy. Just then, the DATS police cruiser pulls up and over. Greg gets out with an umbrella and opens it. He approaches Marcus, covers them both with his umbrella, and offers his fist to Marcus in a gesture of friendship. Marcus looks up, sees it, and bumps fists._

 _ **And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender  
To never surrender  
**_

 _In the forefront, Kamemon is enthusiastically going into his role. As the music fades, Kamemon and the other Digimon in the band bow._

 _ **Oh, time is all we're asking for  
To never surrender  
Oh, oh, you can never surrender**_

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Story by:

Ryota Yamaguchi

Greg Palmer

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Background Director:

Yoshihito Watanabe

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

English Production by:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

In Association With:

Studiopolis, Inc.

Buena Vista Studios

With the Vocal Talents of:

Douglas J. Erholtz

Derek Stephen Prince

Quinton Flynn

Brian Beacock

Yuri Lowenthal

Jeff Nimoy

Crispin Freeman

Kate Higgins

Dorothy Elias-Fahn

Skip Stellrecht

Stephanie Sheh

Jamieson K. Price

Sam Brent Riegel

Kirk Thornton

Steven Jay Blum

Brianne Siddall

Richard Epcar

Lex Lang

Michael Lindsey

Wendee Lee

Michael Reisz

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Melissa Fahn

Rob Paulsen

Tress MacNeille

Dave Mallow

Richard Cansino

Michael Sorich

Neil Kaplan

Paul St. Peter

R. Martin Klein

Lara Jill Miller

Michael McConnohie

Robert Axelrod

Mona Marshall

Melodee Spevack

Dave Wittenberg

Bridget Hoffman

Philece Sampler

Doug Stone

Terrance Stone

Alan Parsons

Voice Director:

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

ADR Recordists:

Michael Clark

David W. Barr

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Re-Recording Mixers:

Michael Clark

Ernie Sheesley

Video Editors:

Terry T. Marlin

Lindsey Myers

Additional Video Compositing:

Harlin Harris

David Butterworth

Production Coordinators:

Sean Kelly

Jessica Renslow

Post Production Supervisor:

Denny Densmore

Executive Producers:

Jamie Simone

Koji Kaneda

Hiroaki Shibata

Producer:

Rita Majkut

Distributed by:

Saban Brands

Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution

Japanese Film Copyright:

© 2006 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

US Film Copyright:

©2010, 2017 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

© Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation

©2002 ABC Family Properties, Inc. and BVS International, N.V.

Underlying Property ® Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

All Rights Reserved


	31. Opening 2: You Know My Name

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Opening Sequence 2 Theme:

"You Know My Name"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Arranged by Kouji Wada & Alan Parsons

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Dynamite SHU  
English Version Performed by Doug Erholtz

* * *

 _The animation begins with a background image of King Drasil with its eyes glowing. Marcus, Greg, Anya, Thomas, Gary, and Keenan all make dramatic poses while appearing in_ _hexagon background, each one matching the color of the character's respective Digivice (orange for Marcus, blue for Thomas, pink for Anya, purple for Keenan, crimson red for Gary, and green for Greg)_ _. This quickly switches to each human's respective Digimon in Rookie form, ready to fight. The Digimon Savers International logo is focused into the front, then is vaporized thanks to Gizumon XT. In the real world, we see Dr. Kurata execute his evil plan as swarms of Gizumon and its "Digivolutions" attack the Minato ward of Tokyo._

 _ **If you take a life, do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are, you won't like what it is**_

 _A storm is starting to emerge. One of Kurata's agents holds Thomas' sister Relena hostage with a bomb around her neck. Thomas gasps, but then realizes there is nothing he can do. We see him make a fateful phone call on his cell phone, with Kurata shaking hands with him just as he hangs up. When Marcus discovers this, he looks understandably enraged as ShineGreymon Ruin Mode makes a foreboding appearance. [In the 2_ _nd_ _variant, the scene with Ruin Mode is replaced with Thomas and Marcus going past each other as rivals.]_

 _ **When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**_

 _We take a quick look at the heroes as we see the Digivolutions of their Digimon to this point. The entire group congregates and has a firm resolve to not back down. At that point, their Digivices each transform into the Digivice Burst. They each quickly strike a pose with these new Digivices, ending with Greg activating Burst Mode._

 ** _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_**  
 ** _But you yourself are nothing so divine_**  
 ** _Just next in line_**

 _A single spotlight shines on Greg, who has a serious look on his face. The darkness behind him becomes light, and the camera pans out to show him and Kenta (as BioVikemon) in a deadly showdown. The other agents engage in combat with their Mega-level Digimon (the partner Digimon taking out the larger enemy Digimon while the humans fight off swarms of hostile Rookie or Champion Digimon while using Aura Mode). Marcus summons the GeoGrey Sword, while Greg summons the Kibou Blaster. Each of their Digimon use their weapons to the maximum potential._ _ **[**_ _The song, at this point, skips to the last chorus.]_

 _ **Arm yourself, because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you**_

 _The Royal Knights make their attacking descent from a mountain. The last one is Gallantmon, but as we zoom into his eyes, we discover an older and seemingly brainwashed Takato. Marcus walks on with hands in pockets as BanchoLeomon and a cloaked Spencer Damon appear in the background. As he comes closer, we see a confident smile come to Marcus' face._

 _ **You can't deny the prize, it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?  
**_

 _Marcus and company_ _run along the street while being attacked by several_ _of Gizumon's laser blasts_ _. Several Gizumon are defeated by_ _Miki, Megumi, Yushima, Sampson, and their Digimon. [In the 2_ _nd_ _variant of this animation, Henry, Rika, Suzie, and Kristy join in the battle.]_

 _ **The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name  
(You know my name)  
You know my name  
(You know my name)  
**_

 _Soon, UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon combine their attacks,_ _while the scene changes to a group shot of the DATS Agents, Kristy, Sarah, and Commander Sampson, and a large shot of King Drasil looking down on them all._ _The scene freezes there._

 _ **You know my name  
You know my name  
YOU KNOW MY NAME!**_

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Scenario Written by:

Ryouta Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Opening Theme:

"You Know My Name"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Arranged by Kouji Wada & Alan Parsons

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Dynamite SHU  
English Version Performed by Doug Erholtz

Closing Theme:

"Closer to Heaven"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kazunori Miyake

Japanese Version Performed by Hirofumi Nojima  
English Version Performed by Crispin Freeman

Produced by:

Fuji TV

Yomiko Advertising, Inc.

Buena Vista Studios

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

English Version Licensed by:

Toei Animation USA

Studiopolis

Saban Brands

Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution


	32. Chapter 28: Kurata's New Project

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Recap

(Gaomon) _Upon our return from the Digital World, DATS was disbanded and the Data Squad's members had their memories erased. On top of that, we Digimon were held captive, but with Agumon's impulsive thinking, we escaped. Greg took it worst of all, as he was convinced that Veemon was out to get him. Ultimately, he ended up breaking down in tears on the top floor of Tokyo Tower. A musical number and Veemon's hug of friendship were enough to give Greg the hope he needed to get his memories back along with those of the rest of the team. Having been reunited, the team went to DATS HQ to stop Kurata once and for all. The only problem now is, the headquarters has been decimated!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Kurata's New Project

Kurata

Everything was going according to plan. I had managed to detonate DATS headquarters without leaving any possible evidence. My Bio-Hybrids were ready to fight, and there wasn't anything those pests could do about it. After plotting my strategies, I took out another DigiGate generator and threw it against the wall, creating a DigiGate. "Come, my associates. The curtain's about to rise," I said with a grin. The others left their stations and ran with me into the Digital World.

* * *

Greg

We met up about an hour and a half after witnessing the explosion at Marcus' house. I walked back to Tokyo Tower with Veemon and drove the Corvette to the Damon residence and waited there. The first people to come to the door were Miki and Megumi.

[BGM: "Closer to Heaven [Sax-Chris Rainbow Overdub Section]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

One thing I should point out, Miki and Megumi had ditched their uniforms and were now wearing what looked like one-piece aerobic bodysuits in marble. Miki chose purple, black and white, and showed a lot more skin than Megumi's, mostly the arms. Megumi's bodysuit had more blood orange accents and a zipper up the front. It was tight just enough to where you could get an idea, and my oh my, was it sexy.

Within minutes, I was on the floor with a bag of ice trying to stop my nosebleed. Veemon had to drag me out. "Japanese women... do incredible things with spandex," I sighed. "Come on, Greg. I think you've seen enough. You spent a minute longer staring at those girls than you should've. One day you're going to thank me," he said.

The house was starting to become full when you added those two with Keenan, Gary, Marcus, Kristy, Sarah, myself, Tom, Anya, Henry, and the Digimon. The apparent man of the house did what he does best: punch his fist into his palm and yell. "Rrrrgh! Man, he's gonna pay! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Marcus, you had that opportunity in Merukimon's castle. At any moment, you could've punched Kurata's face in, and yet you didn't," I pointed out. "Shut up! I don't need to be hearing anything from you," he growled.

Sarah came in with more rice cakes. "Snacks?" she offered. "Thank you," Tom answered, "and thank you for hiding us, but you should be aware we may be putting you in danger by being here." "Awww, don't worry about us. Kristy and I will be just fine," she reassured us.

Kristy was working on fixing up Falcomon's wing. "That Kurata! He has new fake Digimon," Keenan said. "Huh?" we asked.

"He's right. Kurata made a newer version of Gizumon," Megumi said. "He's better, faster, stronger," Miki went on.

"Then why are we sitting here? Who knows what kind of havoc he could be causing in the Digital World?" Falcomon asked. Everyone gasped at that.

"Those poor Digimon," Lalamon whimpered sympathetically. "We must defeat Kurata, no matter what," Gaomon said. We all agreed on that.

"So... you're going back to the Digital World?" Sarah asked. Marcus got up. "We have to, Mom. Kurata is trying to destroy all the Digimon!"

Sarah didn't look like she was taking the news too well. I know if it were my mom, she'd probably feel the same way. She finally turned toward him. "Just be careful," she finally said. "And don't be a doof," Kristy added. Marcus turned around, and said, "Right."

Henry pointed out an obvious problem. "There's only one problem. When Kurata detonated DATS HQ, he burned everything to a crisp. That includes the Digital Dive."

Marcus clenched his fist and growled. "I forgot," he admitted. Just then, someone else entered the room. Someone with sunglasses and a trench coat. "There is one option left," he said.

We turned, and there standing with Kudamon around his neck, was our former commander. "Commander Sampson!" we gasped.

"Our only hope lies in one man," Sampson continued. "Which man?" Marcus asked. "Hmm... it couldn't be one of the Monster Makers, could it?" I guessed.

"Maybe it's my dad," Henry added. Sampson shook his head. "...No. It's Kevin Crier, Keenan's father."

We gasped again. "Oh come now, you all should've known that. At least Marcus, Gary, and Anya should have known. They were there," the commander said, as if he were idiots. "Commander- um, maybe we shouldn't be calling you 'Commander' anymore since DATS is now, shall we say, defunct," Anya suggested.

"I don't think so. Sampson's still the commander in my book, and we very well can't call him Richard," Gary said. "That's right, you can't," Sampson agreed.

"You know, there's one thing I've always wondered, Commander. Forgive me for asking this at an inopportune time, but you've been avoiding the answer. Why do you wear your sunglasses all the time?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I suppose now that I'm no longer officially your commanding officer, I might as well tell you. Long before the Digital Accident Tactics Squad was formed, I was an undercover detective working in the Vice Squad with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I was known on the streets as 'The Guy in Shades', and I mostly dealt with illegal sales of alcohol and narcotics. I was one of the best. I suppose my one distinguishing characteristic could have been my downfall, but it always seemed to work. I wear them to this day because there are still people out there who want me killed. When I left to join DATS, the Vice Squad made a video for me." He pulled out a DVD and inserted it into the DVD player, then turned on the TV.

* * *

["Sunglasses at Night"

Written by Corey Hart

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price)]

 _As the video starts, the scene is established in a very Stephen J. Cannell-esque way. We find a slightly younger Sampson, in his undercover role, testifying in an interrogation room wearing his trademark sunglasses. Detective Yushima acts as the bad cop, while an attractive female officer (presumably Sampson's wife) acts as good cop. "So tell me, punk. Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" Yushima questions. Sampson takes off his sunglasses and gives the answer._

 _Sampson:_

 _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I can, so I can**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watch you weave**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then breathe your story lines**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I can, so I can**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Keep track of visions in my eyes**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **While she's deceiving me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It cuts my security**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Has she got control of me?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I turn to her and say,**_ _ **  
**_

 _He then goes into his act by pretending to confront the female officer like he would in a typical raid, quickly putting his sunglasses back on first._

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
"**_ _ **Don't switch the blade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On the guy in shades, oh no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't masquerade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With the guy in shades, oh no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't believe it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause you got it made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With the guy in shades, oh no"**_ _ **  
**_

 _The female officer hides her pleasure at this by forcefully putting Sampson back in his seat. He looks this time to her as Yushima forces the sunglasses off of Sampson._

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I can, so I can**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forget my name while you collect your claim**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I can, so I can**_ _ **  
**_ _ **See the light that's right before my eyes**_ _ _ **  
**__

 _ **While she's deceiving me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She cuts my security**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Has she got control of me?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I turn to her and say,**_

 _Once again, he goes into his act, grabbing his sunglasses._

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
"**_ _ **Don't switch the blade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On the guy in shades, oh no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't masquerade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With the guy in shades, oh no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't believe it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be afraid**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of the guy in shades, oh no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It kinda scared you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause you got it made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With the guy in shades, oh no"**_ _ **  
**_

" _All right! All right! I think I've had enough of you. Go ahead and take him away," Yushima says. Sampson is then booked, given a mugshot, and escorted to a holding cell. As he stands, he straps on the neckband to his electric guitar and starts playing._

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, I say I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I say it to you now**_

 _The other officers pull out their instruments from hiding and play while Sampson is put in his cell._

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I cry to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wear my sunglasses at night**_ _  
_

 _Of course, as soon as the music is over, Yushima comes again to Sampson's cell. "That was good work, Sampson. You really had me convinced," he says. "Thank you, sir," Sampson answers. Soon his cell is opened and he walks out._

* * *

Greg

"Wow..." we said in amazement.

"That's so... low-budget," Marcus said. "My apologies," Sampson answered sarcastically.

Then, he briefed us on our mission. "My sources tell me the Criers are being held by the National Security Council in a penthouse suite in the Tokyo Hilton Minato. Don't worry, they're not being mistreated, but they are being heavily guarded. Think of it as a golden cage. A cage, made of gold. What you have to do is infiltrate the hotel and get them out so they can build another Digital Gate." "You mean go undercover?" I asked.

Sampson nodded. "Precisely. Anya, we'll install you in room service. Thomas, you'll be working the elevator. Gary, I'm installing you as a security guard. Gregory, you're going to be at the front desk, making sure the coast is clear. And Marcus..." "Hmmm?" he asked. "You get an important job, one that I chose just for you." "What's that?" Kudamon climbed down Sampson and up Marcus, then whispered the position in Marcus' ear. The reaction was instant. " _ **Whaddya mean I'm the janitor?!**_ _"_

"I can't believe I'm the freakin' _janitor_ ," he grumbled during the ride there the next night. "Hey, think of it this way. You usually clean up during the battles, what with getting the finishing blow and all. If anything, you should be flattered," I said while I was driving. "Greg, do me a favor." "What's that, Marcus?" "Don't ever, open your mouth. Again." "A guy's gotta eat," I reminded him.

When we arrived at the hotel, we sneaked into an employee dressing room and changed clothes. About half an hour later, it was time for the sting to begin. I convinced the front desk clerk to take an hour off while I took over. Thankfully, there were no customers to deal with this late. I checked to make sure the coast was clear, then used my earpiece. "Operation Room Service is good to go," I whispered, only loud enough so it carried through. "Roger," Gary answered.

* * *

Marcus

Why was I the janitor? Anyway, the plan was simple and it worked out just like Sampson thought it would. We made it to the top floor, the penthouse suite. When the door opened, I lowered my cap brim and whistled.

"Did someone order room service?" Anya asked while she rolled out her tray. What those guards didn't know was that Lalamon was hiding under the sheet. Anya uncovered it, and her partner went to work. "Sing a Song!" Those guards didn't know what hit them, except a truckload of sand from the Sandman himself. As soon as they went down, we ran out of the elevator and inside the suite.

We found Mrs. Crier holding their baby, and Dr. Crier reading the paper. He put it down. "Marcus Damon?" he asked.

Nerdstein went up front. "Excuse us, Dr. Crier, but we desperately need your help. We need you to open up your Digital Gate as soon as possible." Mrs. Crier gasped. We quickly explained what happened. They agreed, so we ran downstairs.

"Wait!" Mrs. Crier called, so we stopped. "In return, you have to promise we'll see Keenan again."

"Of course you'll see him. He's your son, isn't he?" I shot back. Dr. Crier spoke up. "Thank you all. I feel so awful since causing all of this madness and chaos."

Then, I turned to Thomas and Anya. "The National Security Council must know how important the Criers are if they're keeping them locked up in this hotel," I said. "They must want to use the professor and his Digital Gate for their own plans," Thomas answered.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Oh great. "What? The alarm!?" We had to hurry, so we started running down to the garage. The Criers followed us.

Anya tried pulling the door open. "Oh no, it's locked!" she said. She kept trying, but then the metal started bending. Someone on the other side was trying to break the door. It turned out to be Greg and Gaomon working together. Greg's fists were still glowing with DigiSoul. "Knock knock," Gaomon coolly said. "Come on, I got the Land Cruiser ready," Greg added.

* * *

Greg

Gary and I kept our Digimon inside our Digivices, but with the addition of the Criers, we had to have an extra car. So I drove Tom's Corvette with Gary while Anya drove the others in the Land Cruiser. It was the start of a high-speed chase, but soon we got blockaded by two government cars. Anya tried to cut through, but she wasn't having any luck.

A few minutes later, both cars exploded. "What happened?" Gary asked. "I don't know, but let's not ask," I said. I just stepped on the gas and kept going.

* * *

Falcomon

I took Keenan to an amusement park, where we sat at a bench. "I wonder... if they OK," Keenan quietly said. "You wonder if who's OK?" I asked. "Keenan's real mother, and father." "Keenan..."

Just then, we were spotted. A giant car pulled up to us. When the door opened, Keenan's parents stepped out with Thomas and Gaomon. Keenan's mother rushed to him and hugged him. "Keenan, thank goodness you're fine," his father said in relief. His wife disagreed. "No, you've been hurt. Tell me, what's wrong?" Keenan didn't say anything. She just smiled, and gently said, "Keenan... please, get out of this dangerous game and come back to live with your family." Soon, everyone was out of the car and looking on.

Keenan finally came up with something to say. "Me... ask favor." "Anything." "I, want to go back to Digital World. Protect all Digimon." She gasped. "Kurata trying to destroy Digital World. Me have to go back before too late," he went on. His mother didn't like it, and she hugged him again. "You can't! I just got you back after all this time, and I don't want you to leave again." That was a true mother's love. Mrs. Crier reminds me so much of Frigimon.

* * *

Greg

Just then, Anya got a message over her earpiece. "Roger," she said, then she hung up and told us what happened. "That was Miki calling to report in. She just confirmed that the transporting equipment in the Criers' basement still operates," she explained.

"Huh?" Dr. Crier asked. "Dr. Crier, our situation is still as desperate as when we explained earlier," Tom started. "Blah blah blah. In other words, you need to open up that Digital Gate," Marcus summed up.

"Aww come on, pretty please? We've just gotta use that gate and save the Digital World," Agumon pleaded.

"But I... um..." Dr. Crier looked at his wife and Keenan. "I'm very sorry, but... I just can't help," he finally said. We gasped again. "You just heard the equipment works," Marcus pointed out. "So what? The transport equipment has nothing to do with the Digital Gate. I have no idea if I can even get it to open again." "Oh yeah? So instead of doubting yourself, why not try it before you say no?"

"Everyone asking for your help," Keenan added, "Why you not even try?" "I'm doing it for you!" Dr. Crier protested, "We all still feel the pain of being separated. Don't you think I know it was my fault? I couldn't do anything for you eight years ago, but I can definitely do something about it now. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Dr. Crier," Anya said, "I seem to recall that you made us promise that you'd see Keenan again. Well, there he is. We've kept our end of the bargain, and I think it would only be fair that you kept yours. Besides... the fate of two worlds lies in the balance." I added, "Exactly right. I know my dad wasn't exactly too happy with my adventure the first time."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 24, Greg's perspective)

 _When we finished, he thought about it for a few minutes and gave his reaction. "OK, I don't care that much about the whole Digital World or whatever it is. All I know is that my son is an entire semester behind in school." He turned to my friends. "Thank you so much for taking care of him while he was here. Greg, pack your things. We're taking the next plane home to Dallas." "But Dad..." "No buts about it, we're going home. You've had your fun, now you've got to catch up with the rest of your life." "Dad..." "I SAID WE'RE GOING HOME!" I got up from the table. "NO!" I shouted, "I can't leave them here, not like this. These people have become my friends, and I'm not going to leave them until the job's done."_

 _Tensions started running high, and Dad was about to reach his boiling point. "You are my son, and I say you're going home where you belong." "Spencer-" Mom tried cutting in. "WHAT?!" "I think he should stay until everything's back to normal. Besides, we can use a vacation." "What are they going to say about him at school? Nobody's going to believe him when he says he's been saving the world with a monster." "Dad, I can make up the work-" "YOU SHUT UP! This is on your head, you understand me? I don't want to discuss it any further. We're going home." Mr. Matsuki stood up. "Mr. Logan, I think you're overreacting." "Nobody asked you!" Dad barked. That started a huge argument which I haven't bothered to record. The rest of us continued eating. I would've left, but I was taught never to leave a guest's table until excused._

* * *

Greg

I went on, "Yeah, my dad didn't take the news too well either, but ultimately he realized there was nothing he could do. And now, he's grown to... um, tolerate Veemon. The point is, sir, Keenan has fully embraced the culture of the Digital World. That's all he's ever known."

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, and continued, "He swore to his father figure, Merukimon, that he would live as a human with the heart of a Digimon. It's kinda like _Tarzan,_ in a way. This is something he has to do."

Dr. Crier looked down. "I'll have to think about it," he said. Then, he walked away, carrying his baby daughter in his arms. He consulted with his wife. About five minutes later, he approached the group and cleared his throat. We turned around expectantly. "I'll try my best to open the Digital Gate," he finally agreed. That was really good news.

* * *

Sampson

It was a long ride down the highway towards the Crier ranch. I was speaking with Anya on the way there, and my neck was truly appreciating the fact that Kudamon was keeping it heated. Not only is he a good friend and partner, but he's also a good neckwarmer. Although it kind of gets intolerable in the summer. That's why I wear a hat with a wide brim.

Contrary to popular belief, Kudamon doesn't get in the way of intimacy with my wife. In fact, he's nice to have around the apartment. He helps my kids with their homework, and even dusts the Venetian blinds.

"Nothing new to report, sir," Anya said. "Understood. We still need to remain out of sight. You guys go on ahead of me, and I'll catch up as soon as I can," I directed. "Roger."

"Going back to the Digital World. Do you think you're ready, Sampson?" Kudamon asked me. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

Suddenly, I let out a "Ugh!" All of a sudden, I saw two people standing in the middle of the road. So, I swerved to try to avoid them. I slammed on the brakes and spun my car around a few times, then got it to the side of the bridge and jumped out. I was lucky Kudamon and I weren't hurt, but my car was not as lucky. I managed to land on my knee like a boss. "Did you know those two?" Kudamon asked. "Maybe," I said. I then contacted the others. "This is Sampson. I may be there much later than expected. I had some car trouble." "How bad was it, sir?" Megumi asked. "It exploded." She gasped. "Are you all right?" "Yes, yes. I'm fine, and so is Kudamon. I'll get there," I assured them.

I'd have to explain it to my wife later. After calling the auto insurance agency and my wife, I hung up the phone and put it back in my trenchcoat pocket. "Kudamon, we'll have to get there another way," I said. Kudamon jumped off my neck and onto the ground in front of me. "Perfectly understandable. I'm ready when you are," he answered.

I pulled out my Digivice and charged up my fist with DigiSoul. "Ha! DigiSoul... _charge!"_ I called, slamming my hand on the sensor. Within seconds, Kudamon Digivolved into a brown fox with dark brown front paws and hind legs, black claws, a yin-yang symbol on the thighs, and blue blade for a tail, with three red marks and a red eye on each side of it. "Kudamon Digivolve to... Reppamon!" I got on, and we rode on.

* * *

Greg

Gary and I made a quick stop at a drive-thru fast food restaurant for a bite. We didn't know when we'd eat again, so we had a big meal. By the time we arrived at the Crier ranch, it was one in the morning. We parked by the Land Cruiser and the Bodysuit Police's bikes. Some of the area had been designated off limits by local police.

Miki and Megumi kept careful watch while the Criers set up the equipment. Gary and I carefully dropped into the now open-air basement. "Keep going, I know you can do it," Marcus encouraged him. Dr. Crier wiped the sweat off his brow. "Step one. Keep your fingers crossed," he said. Then he pressed "Enter" and five green lasers converged in one central spot.

Then I got a message on my earpiece. "This is Greg. What? The National Security Council!? Here!?" "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Agumon exclaimed.

* * *

Ivan

Hi. My name is Ivan Zhivago. My hometown is a little suburb of Moscow, Russia, but I speak very good English because I spent many years in Detroit, Michigan. I even lost my natural Russian accent. So technically that makes me a Russian-American, which is pretty awesome because I have citizenship in two countries. I'm also very strong. In any case, my friend Nanami and I were the ones who tried to kill Commander Sampson. Well, we didn't want to kill him, we just wanted to beat his Digimon, then maybe kill him. He swerved his car and it exploded, so Nanami and I got the hell out of the way because we didn't want to get caught. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

When we got to the Crier ranch, we found these two girls in really tight bodysuits. We'd seen them before. Nanami spoke first. "Hi. Nice to see y'all again," she said. You see, she's not really Japanese, either. She grew up in Savannah, Georgia.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked. "Oh, those are the two girls we met the other day. If I had to pick, I'd say the brunette was more my type, but of course I'd never say that out loud," I said. "Oh. Those thoughts just spill out of that funnel head of yours," Nanami answered. She has to say that a lot, and it really gets annoying.

"All right, who are you two, and what do you want?" the brunette asked with a hostile attitude. I started to say something, but Nanami shut me up. "Unfortunately, that's information you don't need to know right now," she said. Then, we jumped up and over them. We can do that because we have something special, something no other humans have. We have-

* * *

Greg

By this point, Gary and I had let Veemon and Tentomon out of their Digivices. The green energy got stronger and stronger as we stared at it.

"Wow... it's so pretty," I said in awe. "OK, this is it," Dr. Crier stated as he pressed another key. Soon, a small Digital Gate opened up. We quietly celebrated. "Contact! It's open!" Dr. Crier exclaimed. We all took turns thanking him and shaking his hand. "I'll try to keep the gate open until Sampson gets here. Go! Hurry!" he urged. "Right! Come on, guys!" Marcus cheered as he and Agumon ran in. They were followed by Anya and Lalamon and Gary and Tentomon. "Ha!" I shouted as Veemon and I jumped in. We were followed by Tom and Gaomon.

* * *

Ivan

Like I was saying, we had a little extra advantage because of what Professor Kurata gave each of us. Beating up those two chess pieces was a piece of cake. Then, we jumped into the basement and into the Digital Gate. "Pardon us," Nanami said before diving in. She's so polite.

* * *

Sampson

I finally arrived at the Crier ranch. As soon as I dismounted Reppamon, he powered down to Kudamon and climbed back up on my shoulder. "Commander! Oh thank goodness you showed up," Miki said in urgent relief. "Why? What happened?" I asked.

She pointed to the two PawnChessmon that were lying on the grass. "Oh, that happened. Quickly!" So, they followed me until we arrived at the basement.

"No! They messed with the Space Continuum!" Dr. Crier cried. "I was worried they would come here after slowing me down. But I have good news," I said as I rushed in. They turned to me. "Sampson..." "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Megumi! Miki! I'm going in!" I declared. "Sir!" they agreed.

"But you can't! The DigiGate isn't stable enough," the scientist protested. "Professor... I have to go back to protect your son. Trust me." And so, I jumped in.

* * *

Greg

We didn't do much running because we were being carried in the air. It was almost like flying, which is kind of weird but relaxing at the same time. "Just you wait, Kurata. When I get my hands on you, you're going down for the _count!"_ Marcus loudly vowed. I shook my head. "I'll bet you five bucks I lay the first punch on him," I said. "It's a deal!" he agreed. I flew up closer to him and we shook hands.

Tom shook his head, along with Anya and Gary. Just then, we both looked down and there was a young man eating what looked like a bag of popcorn upside down. "Who's that?" Tom asked. "And what is he doing here?" Anya added.

Someone then tapped my shoulder from behind me. "Oh _Greg..."_ he called. I turned around, and met up with a blast from the past. It was Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu's best friend who became a Tamer at the last minute. He looked much more muscular and taller than when I had last seen him, and had traded in his usual outfit for workout gear. "Huh? Kenta? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had this snarky look on his face. "Long time no see, poser," he sneered. "Yeah... long time no see," I agreed. "Kenta! Buddy, it's been a long time! We hadn't seen you in, well, forever," Veemon said, happy to see him. Kenta just scowled at him, and Veemon's smile disappeared.

Kenta joined the other young man who had just finished his popcorn and was popping the bag. "Well well, I guess I'll have to add another page to my autobiography. Next chapter, the day I crash the Digital Gate," he said. We gasped at that.

"Who are you?! And who's that other guy!?" Marcus demanded to know. "As always, Kouki beats us to all the fun again," another voice said. I turned around, and there was a young man and a young woman. The woman was dressed in an outfit from the Gothic era, while the young man had plenty of muscles. "Is this some sort of party I don't know about?" Marcus asked.

* * *

Ivan

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it! There, in broad daylight, was Anya, my ex-girlfriend. "Hey, there's my ex-girlfriend Anya. Hi, honey! Did I ever tell you about her, Nanami? She and I were going steady for about three months, but then she broke it off. I'm going to win her back if it's the last thing I do, not that I would ever say that out loud." "I've told you before, everyone can hear you," Nanami reminded me. Boy did Anya look surprised! "Ah! Ivan!" she gasped.

* * *

Greg

"Ivan? You know him?" I asked Anya. "Unfortunately, yes. We dated for about three months, before I left to join the Data Squad. I broke up with him." "Not bad," I said, grinning.

The muscular brute spoke again. "Oh, so you must be Anya's new boyfriend. I'd really appreciate it if you left her alone, because I'm going to prove my love to her. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to prove my love to her. Of course, it's going to be hard." "Huh? Boyfriend? I'm sorry, but..." But before I could continue, Anya kissed me on the lips, with more passion than she'd probably ever given anyone. I was taken aback.

"Yes. Yes he is. I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm not interested in you. We were over a long time ago. Nothing can change my mind," Anya firmly told him. "Ivan, Nanami, Kenta, let's get this over with fast," Kouki said, cracking his knuckles. Then he flew towards Marcus. Our hotheaded friend returned the favor by preparing to swing. "I'm in a bit of a rush myself!" he said. The two met fist to fist, but for some reason, Marcus' hand lit up with DigiSoul. We gasped. "My fist! It's the DigiSoul Charge!" Marcus realized.

"But he's human, not Digimon!" Tom countered.

Kouki went back. " _Human?_ Don't lump me in with _you losers!"_ he sneered. Nanami, Ivan, and Kenta snickered.

"So, this must be the group of people you're tagging along with now. Ohhhhh, and now you're ripping off of Henry _and_ T.K.. What's the matter? You _confused?"_ Kenta asked before breaking into laughter.I grew concerned. "Kenta... what's happened to you?" I asked him. "I'll tell you what's happened to me. I learned the truth about what kind of a loser you really are. You're nothing but a wannabe!" Kenta shouted.

Whatever had happened to him, he had gotten angrier. "Know what I am? I'm the Boogeyman!" Kouki boasted. "We're sort of human, but we can change into something else," Nanami went on. "We grow up to be _big_ and _strong_ ," Ivan said. "And we're gonna cut you out of the picture!" Kenta called.

Kouki flexed his arm and stretched out his left hand as a grey and blue Digivice slid into it. His body also began to glow in what must've been dark DigiSoul. He cackled as he placed his free right hand over the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge!" he called. Then, a circle of light energy surrounded his torso as the DigiSoul consumed him. "Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioThunderbirdmon!"

Nanami did the same thing, only hers was burgundy and grey, kind of like Ed's D-Arc. She also held her umbrella with her free hand, so there was more umbrella handle than hand. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioQuetzalmon!"

Next, it was Ivan's turn. His was brown and grey. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStegomon!"

And finally, much to my dismay, Kenta summoned his Digivice from his forearm as well. His was pea-green and grey, but it worked just like the others. "Ha ha! Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStrikedramon!"

Tom, Gary, and I grabbed for our Digimon Analyzers and anxiously searched to find information on them. We couldn't find anything. BioThunderbirdmon had the decency to explain what was going on. "We're called Bio-Hybrids, part human, part Digimon. Only a great man could blend human DNA with Digimon data, and my guess is, you already know his name!" "KURATA!" Marcus bellowed.

BioStrikedramon nodded. "That's right. We're officially known as..." "The Akihiro Kurata Project!" all four Digimon called in unison.

Tom growled at that. "How dare you use that name for your own nefarious means!" he shouted. "Yeah! Especially when some guy named Satsuma Rentarō beat you to it. Now who's ripping off whom?" I asked.

"He asked us to get rid of you, and that's exactly what we're gonna do," BioThunderbirdmon said menacingly. "We're not afraid!" Marcus bravely called. "Speak for yourself!" Agumon chirped.

"Kurata behind all this!" Keenan said. "We know," Gary answered. "They don't look so tough," Gaomon said, readying his fist. "Just say the word and I'm there, Boss!" Agumon said. "Good! It's fightin' time!" Marcus agreed.

"Time to set our old buddy straight, wouldn't you agree, Greg?" Veemon asked me. I took out my Digivice and got in position. "Oh yeah."

Marcus and I went first. " _DigiSoul! Full, CHARGE!"_ "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

Next were Tom and Anya. _"DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ "Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Finally, it was Gary's turn. Keenan didn't look so sure. " _DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!"_ "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

BioStrikedramon just shook his head. "You guys are pathetic, you know that? AeroVeedramon comes from the manga. Lilamon hasn't changed a bit. And you! Guy in the red, where's your laptop, ha ha ha? Oh and please, please, don't get me started on RizeGreymon. Probably the only original Digimon I'm actually impressed with is Blondie with the Dog's over there."

I smiled, almost in a smirk, but not quite. "Oh, and I'm so sure that Ryo's going to be happy with you, knowing you ripped off Cyberdramon's Champion form," I countered. He growled. "Don't even get me started with that arrogant hotshot."

"Kenta, I'll have to cut this little reunion short. This fight starts _now!_ " BioThunderbirdmon cut in. With that, BioStrikedramon made the first move. This battle was on.

[BGM: "Money Talks [Rough Mix Backing Track]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"Strike Fang!" BioStrikedramon lit up like a torch and then rammed AeroVeedramon, who countered with a slightly weakened punch. "Ahhh!"

BioQuetzalmon wrapped herself around MachGaogamon and squeezed hard. "Guys, we need to go in too," I said to the others, igniting my DigiSoul. Anya, Keenan, and Gary nodded, igniting their DigiSouls as well. Marcus punched BioStegomon and shook his hand in pain. "How's the hand?" the dinosaur-like Digimon scoffed. Still, it had the intended effect.

Then, we joined in the fight. I went directly for Kenta, now BioStrikedramon. "Take this! HA!" I punched him in the stomach. He countered by striking at me with his claw. We went back and forth, sparring. Being in zero gravity helped a lot because we didn't have to waste energy running. We could put more of it into attacks. Lilamon drew a sword from one of her flowered hands. "Lila Dagger!"

But that was countered quickly by BioStegomon. Soon, all five of our Digimon tried one of their attacks each. "Trident Revolver!" "Marvel Shot!" "Howling Cannon!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" That created explosions and clouds of smoke, but not anything substantial. Anya soon discovered she could fire energy blasts from her hands, like Lilamon's Marvel Shot. So, she tried it on BioQuetzalmon.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" I exclaimed. I tried it on BioStrikedramon. Neither one of them seemed to be affected. Marcus and BioThunderbirdmon went at it for about a minute or so, but only the former was getting any damage. "You're only Digimon. We've got the powers of both humans and Digimon!" BioThunderbirdmon said.

"How's it feel to be _only_ human _, Logan_?" BioStrikedramon asked before striking me again.

"Oh, I'm so much more than that," I shot back, firing another punch. He went back. Then, they unleashed their attacks. "Thunder Storm!" BioThunderbirdmon released a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings, sending it right to RizeGreymon. "Freezing Wave!" BioQuetzalmon once again wrapped herself around MachGaogamon and squeezed harder than ever. "Shell Needle Rain!" BioStegomon fired off the numerous spikes on his back, and one of them hit Lilamon. "Strike Fang!" BioStrikedramon flamed on again and struck at both AeroVeedramon and MegaKabuterimon. The attacks were so devastating, our Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms, and they were hurt, too! We gasped and called out our Digimon by name in concern. "Agumon!" "Gaomon!" "Veemon!" "Lalamon!" "Tentomon!"

"We've got too much power for you to handle!" BioStegomon taunted. "Would you like to finish them off, BioThunderbirdmon, or should I?" BioQuetzalmon asked as the bird stood in front of them. "I call Logan!" BioStrikedramon shouted. "Fine, you can have him," the bird relented.

"They're just too strong, Boss," Agumon groaned. "I don't care how strong they are, they're still going down," Marcus said with conviction. "Fine then, you're first!" the thunderbird called.

"Not so fast!" a deep baritone voice called. We turned, and there was Commander Sampson. " **Zekkoushou**!" Kudamon shouted, and he released a great radiance from his earring. Then he flew right back on Sampson's neck. "I'll take over this battle from here. I want you to go directly to the Digital World!" Sampson ordered.

"But Commander, do you know how to fight?" I asked. He flashed a confident smile. "Of course I do. Remember, I'm the Guy in Shades. Now that's an order, not a request. Don't forget your mission." I quickly took Veemon by the arm.

"OK, have fun, Sampson!" Gary called. We got out of there in a hurry.

* * *

Sampson

The four Digimon then set their sights on me. "Kurata didn't mention you. Who are you?" BioThunderbirdmon demanded to know. I had the perfect answer. "All you need to know is what I look like walking away," I said. I then turned to Kudamon. "Show them, Kudamon!" "Right!" Then, I struck a pose and fully ignited my DigiSoul. _"Hiya! DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ Then I gracefully slammed my hand on the sensor, then thrust it forward.

"Kudamon Warp Digivolve to..." He then transformed into his Ultimate level, derived from the mythological Qilin. "Chirinmon!" I introduced him proudly, like I would a pedigree St. Bernard. "Chirinmon, an Ultimate-level Digimon! One of his special attacks is the Wind Cutter Sword, which whips through its opponents like a _hurricane!_ You want to stay far away from this disaster!"

"Those who only choose to destroy life must face my wrath!" Chirinmon declared. "Don't make us laugh!" BioThunderbirdmon retorted. "You fools! Knowledge of Swift!"

He used his fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponents. Then, using his great speed, he slashed away at each of them. "He actually hurt us! That's impossible!" BioThunderbirdmon gasped. "Those who overestimate themselves always lose!" Chirinmon said. "We know how to deal with you!" Then, they charged themselves up, and Chirinmon did the same thing. "No! Wait!" I cried. But it was too late, the four charged against the one. That created a massive explosion.

* * *

Greg

"Something's going on down there," I said. We all saw it. "Commander!" The force of the explosion forced us out of the DigiGate and into a glen. As we all landed on each other, the DigiGate closed just before the explosion met it.

"The DigiGate is closing!" Marcus exclaimed. "Commander Sampson!" Anya cried in worry, "I hope he's OK." "He has to be. Besides, I don't want to think about what those four did to him," Marcus added.

"Then don't," Tom and I said at the same time. We realized what we had done. "Jinx!" we called at the same time. Both of us resolved not to say anything until the other said something first. The loser would buy the winner a Coke. "Not forget his orders," Keenan said, "We still have mission to do." Agumon sat up. "That's right, we have to stay together and do the job we came here for!" "We have to stop Kurata's evil plan of destroying the Digital World and all the Digimon along with it," Marcus added.

"You said it," I chimed in. "You owe me a soda when we get home," Tom instantly shot back. "Gaaaah!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sampson's backstory with his sunglasses was completely my own. I don't think Toei ever explained why, plus it's a great excuse to use another 80s song.

The two instrumental pieces found in the BGM sections can be found in the Extended Edition of _Gaudi_ by The Alan Parsons Project. If you don't want to pay for it, then ask a friend if they have a copy you can borrow. I'm sure they'll be happy to share it with you.

I don't know the right procedure for reporting an auto accident or filing a claim in Japan. I personally have never been to Japan and have never had my car explode. So I guess I'm covered on both bases.

* * *

MusicBreak Request

["Bad Reputation"

Written by Joan Jett, Ritchie Cordell, Kenny Laguna, and Marty Joe Kupersmith

Performed by Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn) and The Snozzberries (David Hartley, Amy Gustafson, Paul Moes, Brian Page, Jon Chamberlain) and The Other Snozzberries (Quinton Flynn and Robbie Rist)]

 _We find Marcus Damon in his native habitat,_ _Minato High School detention. His two detention teachers sign in. They're portrayed here by Quinton Flynn and Robbie Rist. Suddenly, a group walks in. Within minutes, a band is set up and the music starts. Marcus uses an eraser as a mic._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
A man can do what he wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _We next find him ruling the school, fighting up a storm. In first period, a disagreement over a cell phone leads to a punch across the jaw. Second period, a teacher tries to get tough with Marcus and ends up paying the price. Footage of this is mixed with footage of the band._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation **_

_**Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _After detention, Marcus is minding his own business and riding his bike home when he gets stopped by the tough leader of a rival gang. Marcus' very first action is to wedge the poor bastard's face in between a parking complex column and the front wheel of his bicycle. Then, he pedals off._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation **_

_**Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Pedal, boys!**_

 _Q and Robbie are quick on his heels, as they attempt to seize him. In the meantime, the gang has_ _caught up with Marcus as well, so he ditches the bike and does what he does best: fight. In this video, Marcus will never walk straight towards an enemy or use a simple, effective attack if he has the option to bounce off the walls or do somersaults, flips, and spinning jump kicks instead._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
An' everyone can say what they wanna to say  
It never gets better, anyway  
So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway? **_

_**Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _And in the exciting conclusion, it seems one of the rival gang members has a pair of nunchucks. However, he doesn't know how to use it very well._ _Author Terry Pratchett regularly notes that a weapon you don't know how to use well is worse than no weapon at all, either because you're going to hurt yourself with it, or your opponent is going to take it from you, then hurt your self with it. That's what happens as Marcus takes the nunchucks from the gang member and beats the snot out of the entire gang with it. Robbie and Q make a call on their cell phone to the police._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
An' I only feel good when I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

 _Unfortunately, the police see him with the gang on the ground and Marcus sheepishly holding the nunchucks. They book him._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Oh no (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **no no no no no no), not me (**_ _Snozzberries:_ _ **Me me me me me me me)**_

 _ **Not me!**_


	33. Chapter 29: Power Surge

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Well, ever since we came back from the Digital World, it's been one surprise after the other. First we lose our memories, then I bring everyone's memories back using the Crest of Hope. After that, Kurata blew up DATS headquarters and the Digital Dive. Everybody got a wardrobe change, including Miki and Megumi. Then, we found out that Commander Sampson can do a decent Corey Hart cover and once worked undercover before becoming Commander of DATS Japan. We then instigated a rescue mission inside this really swanky hotel, and I got to drive Tom's Corvette!_

 _There's just one problem, well four of them actually. I'm talking about the Bio-Hybrids, better known as_ _The Akihiro Kurata Project. One of them was our old friend Kenta, who seems to think I'm a wannabe poser. Oh, and Anya kissed me on the lips. The Bio-Hybrids beat us down hard, but luckily Commander Sampson was there to take the heat for us while we escaped. I hope he's OK, and I mean that._

* * *

Chapter 29: Power Surge

Greg

We continued to walk in this rocky area. "Hey, Greg. I'm curious about something. I've been hearing a lot about this thing called _The Big Bang Theory_. What's that about?" Agumon asked me. "It depends on which one you want to hear about," I said. "Well, how many of them are there?" "Hmm... well, there's the scientific Big Bang Theory, which describes the early development of the Universe."

"Don't even bother. Not even I can keep all the facts straight," Tom suggested. "OK. What's this other Big Bang Theory?" Agumon asked.

Tom picked up on that one. "Ohhhhhh, _that_ one. It's this sitcom about three physicists and an aerospace engineer. They're best friends who don't have a clue about normal life. It's probably one of the most scientifically accurate sitcoms on TV today." "Gee, I didn't know you knew anything about that, Thomas," Marcus commented. "Hey, even I need a little downtime. Nothing says relaxation like _Jeopardy_ and _The Big Bang Theory."_

Later on, Marcus wiped the sweat off his brow. "Are we almost to Cherrymon's forest?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Gary asked back. "But Boss, I thought we were supposed to hurry up and find Kurata. Why are we wasting all this time going to see Cherrymon first?" Agumon inquired.

"Cherrymon is the oldest and wisest. He may have some good advice for us," Falcomon said. "But then why are we walking? Why aren't we flying there? It would be much faster," Gary pointed out.

Gaomon, one of the smarter and stoic Digimon in our little group, answered. "We must conserve our energy for when we really need it. Besides, I don't think Thomas could ride piggyback on me while I'm MachGaogamon. His shoes might catch on fire."

"Oh man, this is where Imperialdramon Dragon Mode would come in so handy," I said, shaking my head, "He could give everybody a ride."

"How do you even know Veemon can get that far anymore? Maybe he's become too used to the DigiSoul Charge," Lalamon guessed. "I don't know, Lalamon, your Digivolutionary line's stayed the same so far. Which kind of sucks, really," I said. "Hey!" "I'm just saying. The one good thing you can take out of it is that when she gets there, you can admire Rosemon's beauty for yourself, Anya." "Oh... well isn't that sweet? Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Lalamon asked. "Of course I do." Veemon tapped me on my knee, and I knelt down.

"Nice save," he said.

Suddenly, we stumbled on something. Keenan was the first to gasp, and the rest of us followed. It looked like a strange massacre. There was smoke coming from an unknown source. "This is bad, real bad," Marcus quickly said in concern. A mushroom-like Digimon ran away screaming and yelping. "Hey, it's Mushroommon!" Falcomon noted. He was being chased by none other than Gizumon XT, who quickly fired at its prey and sucked up Mushroommon's data.

"Permanently deleted," Tom gasped. Keenan looked very concerned, and angry. "Gizumon... me get!" With that, his DigiSoul fully ignited and he pulled out his Digivice. _"DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!"_ Veemon and I agreed the kid could have this one.

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!" Crowmon flew up and fired his Black Feather attack. Gizumon XT met that with a few blasts of its cannon. The two attacks collided to create an explosion. After that, Crowmon swooped in and tried to attack it physically.

"This Gizumon is even faster and stronger than the last one," I said in awe. "This really _is_ the worst!" Anya griped. Soon, five joined them.

"Wow... what is this, some sort of Gizumon XT convention?" Gary quipped, somewhat in fear. "More like firing squad," I gulped. Then I shook my head and got it in the game. Marcus got the same idea. "It's fightin' time, Agumon!" he shouted. Agumon agreed as the two rushed off.

I unclipped my Digivice and got in position. "You heard the man, Veemon. It's fightin' time!" I started up the turbine in my heart and covered my body in DigiSoul. The others got the same idea.

Tom and Anya went first. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ "Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Gary and I went after them. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ I added a "HA!" to mine. "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

Marcus and Agumon kept running, so we took a few seconds out to come up with poses to strike as our Digimon flew overhead. Anya went for the full open body technique as she called, "Go, Lilamon!" Tom went for the boxing fist technique. "MachGaogamon!" I swept my right hand out to the side while keeping the left in a fist. "AeroVeedramon!" Gary brought his hands to the side, like he was going to do a Kamehameha. "MegaKabuterimon!"

Keenan didn't come up with a pose, but he wasn't as prepared as we were. Our Digimon flew overhead, just as we thought they would. Then, MachGaogamon landed on the ground and started running. They then made their attacks. "Beauty Slap!" "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" "Electro Shocker!" Marcus then climbed up the rock wall, made the jump... and missed Gizumon XT's sphere center. That only got him thrown to the side. In our attempts to impress ourselves and whoever might be watching, we failed to notice the Gizumon XT actually were getting stronger and faster. It became obvious that we were getting outclassed. I mean, if Marcus couldn't even land a punch on one of them, then what could our Digimon do? Our Digimon fell to the floor, beaten and reverted back to Rookie. "Gaomon/Lalamon/Veemon/Tentomon!" we called as we ran to them.

We got down beside them. "Veemon, are you OK?" I asked him. "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me," he answered. "Gaomon," Tom started, but his partner was quick to reassure him. "I'm OK, sir. I'll be fine."

* * *

Thomas

Strange. All these Gizumon XTs are here on their own, without any sign of Kurata, or those thugs of his we ran into in the Digital Gate.

* * *

Greg

A Savage Emperor attack from Crowmon didn't do the trick. Crowmon figured they had some new defense shield. After one blast, back to Falcomon he went.

Tom looked the situation over and analyzed it carefully. "Kurata must have made some adjustments. Whatever weaknesses they had before are gone." "That doesn't mean we still can't beat them!" Marcus countered.

"Marcus, I love your spirit, but you've got to face facts. Even if we fought along the Digimon with our DigiSoul, we can't beat them. It's better if we fell back and devised a strategy," Gary suggested. Tom and I agreed on that. Marcus just scoffed at that. "What it really sounds like to me, Gary, is that you wanna hide until you come up with a better idea. Devising strategy is code for running away, and that's something I don't do!"

The Gizumon XTs pointed their lasers at us. "Hold it! Don't we get a last request?" I asked them. They looked to each other, then shook their heads no and resumed their aim.

Just then, we started hearing some music. That confused them. "What's that?" Tom asked. "A weird sound," Marcus answered.

"That's a flute," Tentomon added. We looked around for the source of the music, and we found it. It was a lion-type Digimon that looked like a Japanese gang leader standing high above us on a cliff. He was blowing into a leaf, which he threw away to reveal a stem in his mouth. Marcus stood up and looked to him. "Who are you, furball?" he demanded to know.

"A friend called me a furball once... but _he_ was my _friend,"_ the lion answered. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer and read off his description. "'BanchoLeomon, a Mega level Beast Man Digimon, derived from the Banchō and the lion. He lives faithful only to the "Justice" in which he trusts. As he is a boss that only serves his own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", he will see them as "Evil" and they will become an enemy that he has to eliminate.'"

He introduced himself. "I'm BanchoLeomon. My friends mean everything to me, and my enemies know better than to mess with my friends. And if you want to be my friend one day, kid... you're off to a bad start." Truer words were never spoken, but Marcus kept staring at him anyway.

"There's something pure about him," he finally said. "Huh?" we asked. "BanchoLeomon, please be our friend!" Marcus requested.

The Gizumon XTs fired at him, but the lion did a flip jump, avoiding the attack. Then he landed on the ground and went to work. "Flash Bancho Punch!" With one jump and a punch, he destroyed one of the robots. Within 15 seconds, he had taken out all the Gizumon XTs.

"Wow... Marcus, making friends with that guy was probably one of the best moves you've ever made," Anya said. Marcus just chuckled, then called out to our hero. "Not bad. You're almost as strong as me."

BanchoLeomon slowly turned at that remark. "Sounds like... you wanna spar," he said. Marcus cracked his knuckles in preparation. "Love to," he said with a confident smile.

There was no way I was going to convince him otherwise, so I acted as referee. "All right, you two. Come here to the center." They did. "Now I want a good clean fight. Marquess of Queensberry Rules. Nothing below the belt, no rabbit punches, no funny business." "Kid," the lion interrupted. "What?" I turned to BanchoLeomon. "Just step out of the way and watch the fight." "Um... yes, sir." As they went back to their corners, I stepped back and brought my hand up. "Both fighters ready?" I asked.

They nodded. "Go!" I lowered my hand, but nobody moved. It was like that for two minutes straight. Finally, BanchoLeomon chuckled. "You're about 1,000,035 years too young to take me on, kid," he said, turning to walk away. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked defensively. The lion stopped and turned back, then told him, "There's a major difference between guys like you and guys like me. I possess something you don't have and perhaps never will. _Power._ You'll never be a great fighter without it. You're not in my class." Marcus raised his fist. "If it's power you want, I got a fist of it right here," he said.

BanchoLeomon stood there with arms folded. "Don't be ridiculous. Your fist isn't a thing that makes you strong." "It's not?" "The source of your strength can be found deep within you." "Within me, huh? I'll take an X-ray of that," Marcus quipped. With that, BanchoLeomon jumped up. "Hey wait, I was just joking around. Come back!" Marcus called.

"Look for your strength. Only after you find it can we duel. Until then, let's put our friendship on hold." He walked away. " _BanchoLeomon!_ He just spouts out a few riddles and then takes off," Marcus grumbled. I shrugged and said, "Well, easy come, easy go."

Tom got to thinking again. "Although, you have to admit he makes an excellent point. The one thing we're gravely lacking right now is strength. These Gizumon XTs are draining us. Even if we _find_ Kurata, we won't beat him." "Well let's not sit around here talking about it. Let's find a way for us to get stronger," Anya suggested. I nodded. "Mmm hmmm."

Just then, Keenan got an idea. "Falcomon, come!" "Huh?" we wondered.

"Hey Keenan, what's up?" Marcus asked. "I know a place. We find strength there," Keenan answered. "Take us." "No, me have to go alone. You go ahead to Cherrymon's forest and I catch up with all of you later. Let's go, Falcomon! Follow me!"

He ran off, with Falcomon flapping his wings behind him. "I'm right behind you, Keenan," he said. Soon, they were gone.

"Hey wait! You guys just can't leave like this, you're messing up our entire plan!" Marcus shouted. Veemon and I laughed at that. "What's so funny!?" "Oh, nothing," I said.

"Keenan grew up here. He must have some idea of what he's doing. Let's see what he finds and maybe it'll be just what we need," Tom added. "He's trying so hard to live up to Merukimon's last wishes," Anya noted. "Come on, let's get to Cherrymon's before nightfall."

"Then there's one way to do that. I don't know about you guys, but I'm flying there. Gary, are you coming?" I asked. "Sure, if that's OK with Tentomon." "It's fine by me," the beetle-like Digimon answered. "What about you, Veemon?" I asked my partner. "Sure."

"All right. Any of you want a ride?" I asked the others. Anya raised her hand. "Why not?" "All right." I got my Digivice out and got in position. Gary followed. "Then, let's go!" we called at the same time.

Minutes later, we were airborne. "Keep the ride steady, AeroVeedramon. We've got an extra passenger," I directed. "Right."

I turned to my newest passenger. "You know, Anya... I've been thinking. When we were in the Digital Gate and we ran into your ex, you kissed me on the lips and called me your boyfriend. Was that only to fool him, or was there something more?" That caught her off-guard. "Uh... well, you know the history you and I have. You know how fondly I think of you, and you of me. I'm not sure of what people will say if we become a couple. Besides, don't you have some girl waiting for you?" "No, I can't say that I do. I did have my eyes on either Miki or Megumi, but neither one would probably give me the time of day," I admitted. She giggled, "How true. Besides, you have many qualities I like. If... if I upset you..." "No, no. You didn't upset me at all. In fact, heh heh, I kind of liked it." "You did? Then why don't we make it official?" We came in closer and closer... Just then, my earpiece beeped. "Um, one moment..."

I answered it. "Yo, this is Greg." "Greg, this is Thomas. Agumon stumbled onto something, as did Marcus and Gaomon. It should be a few trees to your left." "Got it." I hung up.

"AeroVeedramon?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Take the scenic route. I've got to woo a passenger." "But what about Marcus and the others?" "All in good time, buddy. All in good time." "Okay, if you say so."

I turned back to Anya and managed to carefully move her to her back. "Now, where were we?" I asked.

* * *

["The Power of Love"

Written by Gunther Mende, Candy DeRouge, Jennifer Rush, and Mary Susan Applegate

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) and Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)]

 _AeroVeedramon decides to take the scenic route as the music starts._

 _Anya:_

 _ **The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
**_

 _ **I hold on to your whole body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake **_

_**'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can**_

 _Greg's side comes from the male version, performed by Air Supply in 1985. The two embrace, taking the time to explore each other._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you  
**_

 _ **Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side **_

_**Cause you are my lady  
And I am your man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
'Bout the power of love  
**_

 _Anya:_

 _ **The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly **_

_But it seems there may not be smooth sailing ahead as AeroVeedramon makes a hard turn, avoiding some Gizumon XT attacks, almost causing Anya to fall off._

 _Greg:_

 _ **The feeling that I can't go on**_

 _ **Is light years away**_

 _Anya looks down, and they're at least 10,000 feet above sea level. Greg holds on to her arm and ultimately pulls her up in time for the finale. The two of them are relieved and so much more in love for it. AeroVeedramon carefully wipes the sweat off his brow. The two humans continue their makeout session._

 _Anya:_

 _ **'Cause I'm your lady**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **And I am your man**_

 _Anya/Greg:_

 _ **Whenever you reach for me  
**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **I'm gonna do all that I can**_

 _Greg/Anya:_

 _ **We're heading for something**_

 _Anya:_

 _ **Somewhere I've never been**_

 _Greg/Anya:_

 _ **Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love **_

_Anya:_

 _ **The power of love**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **The power of love**_

 _Greg/Anya:_

 _ **Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love!**_

 _The flight of love is over as AeroVeedramon eventually makes his landing._

 _Anya: (VO)_

 _ **The power of love**_

 _ **Hoo hoo hoooooooo**_

 _ **As I look into your eyes**_

 _ **The power of love**_

 _Greg jumps off first and helps Anya off, ever the gentleman._

* * *

Greg

We finally landed and saw the sight. All these injured Digimon were being taken care of by Nyokimon. We gasped at it, then got off as our Digimon reverted back to Veemon and Tentomon. "It's been many a moon since I've seen you young ones. Even Merukimon couldn't prevent this catastrophe," Cherrymon grimly said. "So you heard what happened," Anya said. "The wind told me what had happened. Of his tragic demise. And just after that, the attack rained down upon us from the human world, causing the terrible destruction you see before you."

"Kurata and his Gizumon XTs did this!" Marcus shouted. Cherrymon slowly went on. "There were so many Digimon I could not save. The intruders not only attacked our Digimon, but permanently deleted their data so they could never come back as DigiEggs. They're gone forever." We thought about that long and hard.

"Seemed like the Gizumon were collecting digital energy from them. Do you have any reason why they would do anything like that, Cherrymon?" Tom asked. That seemed to take the tree aback in surprise. "They were collecting their digital energy? I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about this. It cannot be good."

"An evil man named Kurata is behind this. Have you ever heard of him before?" Anya asked him. "Not until Marcus mentioned him just now. But I do know this, the attacks are still going on, even as we speak. I can hear the agonizing cries of Digimon traveling on the wind from faraway lands."

This got Marcus angry, as usual. Frankly, I was right there with him. "All those innocent Digimon dying for no reason at all..." I said, trying to stay calm but fighting off emotion. "I just want one more shot at taking Kurata down!" Marcus added.

Just then... we heard an uninvited voice. "I sense uninvited guests are here." Soon, we heard an explosion from behind us and the wild Digimon scattered in fear. "My my, we came to see where oh where did those Gizumon XTs go. But lucky us to land in such an interesting place." When the smoke cleared, we saw them. The four Bio-Hybrids.

That included Kenta, who just waved in one of the most unfriendly ways possible. Of course, I didn't let him get to me. Instead, I smiled and approached him with open arms. "Why Kenta... old buddy, old pal, new nemesis, I want to have a word with you." "Nothing doing, Logan," he coldly stated. "Please, all my friends call me Greg. Now _come on..._ " I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him towards a secure spot. Veemon followed me.

"All right, Kitagawa, what's the deal? Why are you joined up with these freaks, hmm?" I asked him. "Kurata claimed he needed someone experienced. He wanted to give me a second chance. He actually saw my worth, which is a lot better than what you and the others did. I was totally in on the whole Digimon Tamers experience, but you and the others didn't make me feel like a true member of the team." "Kenta, you had MarineAngemon, a Mega level. Don't you realize how lucky you were?" "You mean royally screwed! That's why I ditched the little pipsqueak when Kurata came along!" I gasped. "You... don't mean..." "Yes, I agreed to surrender my partner in order to join the Bio-Hybrids."

My eyes widened. "Kenta... do you realize what you've done? You... you... you deserted, no, you _murdered your partner_!" He just sneered at me. "If it had been you, you would've done the same." I struggled to stay calm. The last time a partner's Digimon had been murdered, Takato forced Guilmon into a Mega level and had created a huge mess. I had silently vowed that I would never make the same mistake. I looked down at the ground. I didn't even want to see that murderer's face. "MarineAngemon may not have been the most ideal partner... but he was his partner all the same. I guess it's up to me to avenge his death," I thought.

Then, I looked up. " _ **KENTA**!_ You had absolutely no right to murder your partner like that. MarineAngemon's blood cries from the dust, and now you'll be held responsible! _**VEEMON**!_ " "What?" he asked. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me."We're going to avenge MarineAngemon's death." "Now wait a minute, wait a minute. Just calm down. This is what happened to Takato, remember? This is almost exactly what happened to Takato. He lost control and did something he ultimately regretted. I'm not gonna let that happen to you. You _**will not**_ force me to Digivolve against my will. So get that idea, out of your mind, right _now_." I took a few moments to calm down, taking some deep breaths. Ultimately, he was right. I couldn't and wouldn't allow what happened to Takato to happen to me. I couldn't afford it. Besides, what was done was done. My first priority was to bring him back to our side. It was up to him to feel remorse. "Fine. Go and join your new friends. I only hope you've realized what you've done."

He shook his head at me. "Wow, I really thought you were going to let me have it. Guess I was wrong." "Leave before I change my mind!" I shouted. With that, he walked away.

I took another route back to my friends. We arrived just in time to see Marcus and Kouki punch each other in the face. "Ah yes, the opening ceremony is finished," Tentomon mused. "You look a bit shaken up," Tom said.

"I am. You guys go on ahead, I've got to get my emotions in check," I answered. While they Digivolved their Digimon, I did whatever I could to calm down. That ranged from violently punching the air to breathing to a good old-fashioned hug with Veemon. Don't ever let anyone say that a hug never does anything. Finally, after calming myself down, I was ready. I decided there were better ways to use whatever feelings I had against Kenta. We'd just have to beat him, that's all. "Are you OK now, Greg?" Veemon asked me. "Yeah. I never thought I'd say this... but this one's for you, MarineAngemon!" I shouted as I took out my Digivice and charged up my DigiSoul fully. " _DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE! RRAGH!_ " "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

Kenta brought forward his dark Digivice, posed, and put his hand on top. "Bio Hybrid DigiSoul... CHARGE! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStrikedramon!" He Bio Hybrid Digivolved. "Wait for him to make the first move, AeroVeedramon, then go in guns blazing!" I directed.

The battle heated up quickly as everyone was going for an attack. Marcus managed to land a punch on BioStegomon and that reignited his DigiSoul so he could join in. This time, not only were our Digimon taking the hits but we were too. I was glad the DigiSoul took some of the damage, but I still felt the shock of BioThnnderbirdmon's attack. I wisely decided to retreat and watch. After we had retreated back to a safe place, the Bio-Hybrids continued to outclass and outattack our Digimon until they went down.

"Same old playmates, same old story," BioQuetzalmon complained. "When do we get to fight somebody who can really challenge us?" BioStegomon asked. "This is getting boring fast. I'm ready to finish them off right now," BioStrikedramon added. "Did you think you could actually beat us Bio-Hybrids? We have the combined powers of both humans and Digimon. You got away last time because that commander of yours butted in. But today, there's no help coming!" BioThunderbirdmon stated, preparing to step on RizeGreymon's head.

The whole group of Nyokimon gatherered around that giant head, and then Cherrymon stepped in with his roots, blocking BioThunderbirdmon's attacks. He turned towards Cherrymon and asked, "What are you trying to save these measly pieces of data for? Just so you can be destroyed yourself? Well if that's what you want, then here comes your reward!" He flew up high and delivered another Thunder Storm.

The other Bio-Hybrids went to work cutting away at his roots, burning him, smashing his bark, and in all ways crucifying him. RizeGreymon finally got up and batted BioStegomon away, while AeroVeedramon used his Wind Guardian to protect Cherrymon. "Congratulations, I've decided to add you to my memoirs. I'll call the chapter 'If a Tree Falls in the Forest, It Definitely Makes a Sound!'" BioThunderbirdmon snarked. We all felt the pain for Cherrymon, who ultimately fell. BioThunderbirdmon just would not shut up. "So another chapter comes to an end. Any last words?" The tiny Nyokimon gathered around their fallen protector.

I know I definitely had some last words for them, and so did the others. None of us could take anymore, so we let them have it. " _ **Leave him alone!**_ " With that, I felt my DigiSoul charge to its highest peak ever. I was fully loaded with more power than I had ever felt before. With that, the roots created a circular shield and our DigiSoul floated up to our seemingly defeated Digimon, flowing to them. They were forced up, as if some greater power had taken control. Then, one at a time, they roared, seemed to change form, and let out this incredible attack which hit each of the Bio-Hybrids, actually doing damage and creating dust clouds. "Look at RizeGreymon!" Marcus said in amazement. "And AeroVeedramon!" I gasped. Then I looked down at my Digivice. Its screen had cracked and it sparked. I dropped it like a hot potato. Everyone else did the same. It looked like they had been fried to a crisp.

"Our Digivices look like they've been char-grilled!" I gasped. We weren't the only ones shocked. Kouki was angry as well. "That was a dirty trick. What do you call that sneaky move?" When the dust cleared, we saw they had taken damage. "Huh? **Something new?"** he went on."We have to retreat, open the Digital Gate," Nanami ordered. "I'll be ready for your little trick next time," Kouki warned.

Kenta just glared at me, holding his arm. "And thus cements the end of our friendship, Gregory Logan. I'll get my revenge." "Go to hell!" I shot back. Kouki threw the bomb-like device and opened the gate. Then, they walked through and it closed. We picked up our broken Digivices as our Digimon revered back to Rookie level.

Cherrymon built up a wall with the last of his strength, then covered the forest in fog, asking us not to let Merukimon's death be in vain. I worried about my bond with Veemon. I asked, "Veemon... are you OK? You're... you're still my friend, right? You haven't turned on me, have you?" "Nothing's changed, Greg. Nothing's changed," he reassured me. That made me feel better.

"By the way, Greg, what were you and Kenta talking about?" Anya asked. "Well, it seems that Kitagawa sacrificed MarineAngemon to Kurata in order to become a Bio-Hybrid. He said something about us not making him feel welcome." Everyone gasped.

Meanwhile, Marcus had another thought. "Hey! Agumon, if you had all that power stored up inside you, how come you never let it out before?" he asked. Agumon shook his head, trying to clear something out of it."No. That was your power, not mine. I've never felt a DigiSoul Charge that strong before." "My DigiSoul Charge? Hey... I guess BanchoLeomon was right. Power isn't always found in your fists, but in your heart."

"But what are we going to do with these?" Anya asked, showing everyone her broken Digivice. "We'll never be able to repair them. The damage is too extensive," Gaomon said.

"Are they still under warranty?" I asked. "No. DATS is defunct, so the warranty is as well. But I'm not surprised they're broken. The power we felt was stronger than that of an Ultimate-level Digimon," Tom answered.

"I wouldn't be worrying about warranties right now, Greg. We have bigger issues. Like how are we going to Digivolve?" Tentomon buzzed.

Marcus came up with an idea. "I know, my dad! He co-developed this Digivice, so he should know how to fix it." "But Marcus, your dad's been missing in the Digital World for years and years. In the meantime, we don't have any way of Digivolving our Digimon. What happens if we run into Kurata or the Bio-Hybrids?" I asked. "I guess we'll just have to find him before that happens." He then turned to the mountains and called out, "You hear that, Dad? Here we come!" "I hope," I sincerely added.

* * *

Author's Notes:

In baseball terms, Greg and Anya only made it to first base. A walk to first base. I don't anticipate any home runs any time soon, at least not in this fanfic. AeroVeedramon probably insisted on it, and being up in the air, I don't think running all the bases would be safe.


	34. Chapter 30: It's Your Move

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Veemon) _We were still walking in the Digital World when we ran into this group of Gizumon XTs. Even when we went straight into our Ultimate forms, we couldn't beat them, but this new Digimon named BanchoLeomon did. Marcus challenged him to a fight, but the lion refused, saying none of us had any power. Greg finally asked Anya about that kiss she had given him in the Digital Gate, and they went to first base, right in the air! Kids, ask your parents about that. Later on, we met up at this massacre in Cherrymon's forest. The Bio-Hybrids showed up, and we learned that Kenta had let Kurata kill MarineAngemon in order for him to join. That really set Greg off, and he struggled to keep his cool. But I think he got a chance to use that emotion later on when everyone released this huge DigiSoul Charge. It was enough to beat our enemies, but now none of us can Digivolve!_

* * *

Chapter 30: It's Your Move

Ivan

We had set up camp in the forest, and it was pretty nice. We had hammocks and everything, it was just like camping. Except it was just a bit nicer. Kouki was very upset because he was punching and kicking away. Kenta was doing the exact same thing. I was put in charge of stirring the soup. "Kouki, calm down. Hitting the tree's not going to do anything, trees don't fight back," I advised him. He stopped for a minute. "We should've beaten those guys. Doesn't that bother you?" he asked me in a sort of strained tone. "No, not really," I answered. "Well it, should!"

Just then, our boss Kurata came on over the TV. I had to adjust the color and the contrast. "You seem resentful, Kouki. I understand how you feel. But your mission for _me_ must come first. It's hard to believe those others are going to be much more of a threat to us when they don't even have the support of their own organization. Forget them, and please devote yourself to the Digimon hunt for the time being." "Yeah, like I really care about that!" Kouki shot back. He was clenching his fist, and he went on, "No... this has to do with my pride." Then, he walked away.

Then, Kenta came forward. "Personally, I would be honored to follow the mission. It'll only be a matter of time before I get my revenge."

* * *

Greg

For the fifth time that day, Anya tried a DigiSoul Charge on her busted Digivice. "DigiSoul... charge!" She slammed her hand on the sensor, but it didn't light up. "Anya, you've got to do it with a flair. Watch, and learn," I instructed as I got in position. I thrust my hand out to the side like I would for a standard DigiSoul Charge. "Ha! DigiSoul, CHARGE!"

It started as a green flicker, but it quickly faded away. I took out my cell phone from my pocket. "Let's see if I can focus my energy into this cell phone." Again, I thrust my free hand to the side. "DigiSoul, CHARGE!" Again, nothing. I put my cell phone away and thrust out my hand again. "Is my hand lit up?" I asked.

"No," Gary said, sadly shaking his head. "Well, so much for my other theory. I thought for a moment that maybe we could use our raw emotion to Digivolve our Digimon without a Digivice. Like this." I gained a determined look on my face and thrust my hand to the side, but this time forming my Digivice hand into a fist. "DigiSoul..."

But before I could try anything, Marcus cut me off. "Ahh, give your arm and mouth a rest already, Greg. I told you already. We just have to find my dad and then he'll fix it for us." I gave him a look of disdain.

"All while avoiding the Bio-Hybrids and any Gizumon XTs at all costs? I really don't think that's gonna happen," Gary said. Tom stared at his Digivice. "So what are we supposed to do? Randomly search the Digital World?" he asked. Marcus polished his char-broiled Digivice, then spun it around like a football. "Yeah, why not? It's better than sitting here doing nothing!"

"For once, Mr. Damon, you're absolutely right," I said. That boosted his ego a bit.

"All right. At least let's start looking for Dr. Damon at the location where he was last seen," Tom suggested. "Where he was last seen?" Marcus asked. Tom nodded. He had to think about it. "Wanderer's Cape. That's right." "Yeah. Even if the odds of us finding him are slim, we should still start looking there," I suggested.

"Yeah!" Marcus and Agumon started to lead the way, but then Tom jumped on top of him. The two went rolling in the dirt, ending up with Tom getting a hold over Marcus' lips with his mouth. "It's them, the Bio-Hybrids," he whispered. My eyes widened, and we hid in the rocks. I quietly shushed everyone. From what I could see, BioStegomon ran along the ground, while BioStrikedramon jumped from rock to rock. BioQuetzalmon and BioThunderbirdmon flew along side each other.

"Come on out, Marcus Damon! We know you're hiding somewhere," the thunderbird called out menacingly. Meanwhile, Agumon's mouth was promptly covered by Gaomon. Marcus looked like he was about to burst. "Calm down," Tom quietly urged.

BioThunderbirdmon kept taunting. "You can't hide forever! Don't be a coward!" "All right, Greg Logan. I know you're snooping around here somewhere. I just wanna find out where!" BioStrikedramon added. At least I had the decency to keep my mouth shut. We waited until they had gone past. Gary breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew... that was close," he said. "It's a good thing they didn't see us," Anya whispered. We got up and walked on. "They're lucky. I'll pay 'em back next time!" Marcus vowed.

"It was somewhere around here, wasn't it?" he later asked me. "I think so. I should recognize the place anywhere," I said.

When we arrived at where the mansion should have been, we saw a different building. It was a rectangular shack. "Huh? Where'd that come from? And where's the mansion?" All of a sudden, a demon-esque Digimon wearing a pin-striped suit and red and white robes stepped into the forefront. That took us back quite a bit. "Ahhhh!" we screamed. The demon stepped forward. "Which one of you is named Greg Logan?" he asked.

We thought of what to do, until I stepped forward. "I am sir," I said. "Oh. Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Astamon, and I'm your replacement. You could've told me you weren't going to stay around for opening night." The demon bowed and offered his hand. I accepted it and we shook hands.

"Huh? What is this guy talking about?" Marcus asked. Astamon continued, "Ahem, I probably should explain. In the previews for _Guys and Dolls,_ Greg here originated the role of Nathan Detroit in the Digital World. Poor Wizardmon, he had to look for me at short notice. Oh, and we had to get a new guy for Nicely-Nicely. Some pipsqueak by the name of Gumdramon. Quite a lively character, plenty of energy, a bit of a showoff, though. Ah well, that's show biz." A smile came to my face. I had a feeling this guy wasn't going to hurt us at all.

"So you mean, Greg was an actor?" Tom asked. Marcus remembered something. "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. Remember when we had to pick up that vaccine, Thomas? Well, while we were looking for him, we walked in on a performance. Veemon was singing some song about sitting down and rocking the boat." "'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat'. Ah, that's one of my favorite numbers. One of Gumdramon's too," Astamon said.

"Well I'm so glad you're taking good care of Nathan. At least, I think you are," I said. "Oh I am. I love it. However, we're not getting much time to rehearse because of all these attacks the humans keep sending our way. Look, since you're a friend of the company, don't ever hesitate to call us. All right? We're currently stationed at Gotsumon Village." We shook hands and he took off.

"Break a leg!" I called to him. As he flew off, Astamon waved. Then, he left.

"Boss, Greg just told that creepy Digimon to break a leg," Agumon said, confused. "That's a show business term, Agumon. It means 'good luck'," Veemon explained. "Oh."

"That still doesn't answer what that building's doing there," Gary said, bringing the conversation back on topic. Marcus looked at it. "I don't know what it is, but let's find out." So, we followed him.

When we arrived at the building, the sign on top was in Japanese, but the vertical sign read "DigiSoul Dojo". "Dojo?" Tom asked. Gary was excited about it. "Oh yeah! A dojo! Maybe we'll finally get away from all those boxing drills." "If you didn't like them, why didn't you say so? I know more than boxing."

"We thought you'd get angry, so we didn't say anything," Tentomon explained. Just then, we heard another voice, a familiar one. "Welcome to the DigiSoul Dojo." We looked up, and standing on the roof of the building was BanchoLeomon.

"What happened to the upside-down mansion that was here?" Marcus asked. BanchoLeomon looked slightly confused. "Upside-down mansion? This is the place for those who want to learn the power of the DigiSoul Charge. Are _you_ among those seeking knowledge?"

Gary bowed. "Yes, we do," he humbly answered. He nudged me, and I bowed as well. The others just looked confused. "Huh?"

"You seem confused. Have you heard of the DigiSoul Charge?" BanchoLeomon inquired. "Oh yes, oh yes, we have. In fact, we used it on a regular basis until recently," Gary said.

I took out my busted Digivice. "As you can see, the top is charbroiled and the screen is cracked. It's no longer working. My brother and I humbly seek the knowledge to defend ourselves against the threat of the Bio-Hybrids. So do the others," I added.

BanchoLeomon then did a flip as he jumped down before us. "That is not my question. Do you understand what the DigiSoul Charge is, or don't you?" We both turned to Tom.

"Thomas, why don't you give him that explanation you gave us?" Gary suggested.

"Uh... sure." He stepped forward. "DigiSoul is human emotion given power. This power can be channeled and converted into energy which the Digimon uses to Digivolve." "Very good, but do you understand the true potential of it?" the lion asked again. I hadn't seen Tom this flustered since Kristy's birthday. "Um... no, no. I'm sorry, I don't."

Anya raised her hand. "I'd like to try it. The DigiSoul Charge is..." We all looked to her. "Hmmm... umm... actually, I'm not sure." Marcus, Agumon, Veemon, and I faceplanted.

"I guess the DigiSoul Charge means... different things to different... people?" Lalamon guessed. BanchoLeomon did not look impressed at all. "No wonder your Digivices broke with that dismal level of understanding," he stated.

"What'd you say?" Marcus asked angrily, trying to pick a fight. Tentomon tried to help. "He said-" "Quiet, Tentomon! I heard what he said." "Hmmm..."

"How'd you know?" Tom asked. "Come, follow me," the lion directed. So, we followed him into his dojo.

* * *

Veemon

We started in to follow them, but BanchoLeomon stopped us at the door. "No. You five will wait here." "Huh?" "Your partners will need to learn this on their own if they're going to fight alongside you in the future. Besides, I don't have enough chairs inside." I looked to Gaomon, he motioned that he might be able to figure this out. "In that case, we'll wait," he said. "The next time you see your human partners, they will be stronger than they have ever been before." "I don't know about that, Greg and I were once able to become Imperialdramon. That was pretty awesome," I said. "Trust me, by the end of this, he will be more... _awesome."_ Then he walked inside and shut the door.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Agumon asked. "I suggest we don't exert ourselves too much in case we get ambushed," Gaomon advised. "Indeed."

* * *

Greg

In this dojo, we didn't take off our shoes. It was a non-laminated hardwood floor, so there may have been splinters in it. We stood on one side, and BanchoLeomon stood on the other. "Now tell us what you know. What is the big mystery behind the DigiSoul Charge?" Tom asked.

BanchoLeomon began his lesson. "First things first. If you cannot comprehend what I am about to teach, and you cannot gain control of your DigiSoul Charge, then you and your Digimon have no future. Hmm hmm..."

Once again, Marcus was quick to be riled. "Oh pipe down! If you keep lecturing us like this, you'll be the one with no future! Rrragh!" And he ran and swung at BanchoLeomon, who dodged the attack. "I'm not the one who you'll be fighting," the lion said.

He snapped his fingers, and a group of wooden figures came to life and started moving. "Whoa... this looks like something out of a Disney movie," I said. Our sensei went on, "In order to complete your DigiSoul Charge training, you must completely destroy these wooden figures. Once you do, a new world will be opened to you like you've never imagined before."

We stared at the sight, and Anya laid down our demands. "We never signed up for any of this. Forget it! We only want to learn one thing, how to fix our Digivices. We can't fight anyone without them, it's _useless!"_

"Anya, we don't have any choice in the matter. Now I don't know about you, but I don't see any cars for us to wax on or wax off. If BanchoLeomon wants us to destroy these figures, I'm gonna do it," I firmly stated. BanchoLeomon nodded then continued in his deliberate manner of speaking. "To despair is useless. You must complete this trial. There's no turning back."

"We're gone!" Marcus decided. To my shock, Tom agreed. "For once, I agree with Marcus. We have no plans to go along with your ludicrous training. Excuse us." As he tried to open the door, he found it was shocked. "Huh? A force field," he said with a grimace.

"I already told you. The training has already begun. Until you destroy the wooden figures, you cannot leave," BanchoLeomon stated. Seeing no other alternative, Gary and I went to work on our wooden figures. Marcus punched one and knocked it into the ground, but it came right back up."You pack a nice punch. However, your fists are the wrong source of power. Real power is in your heart, and backed by an unwavering courage," BanchoLeomon continued.

"You got anything to say about hope and knowledge?" I asked him. He nodded once."You need those as well." "Yes!" I pumped my fist and went back to work. Even as I knocked mine down, it still came back up, ready to fight again.

* * *

Veemon

"So, what do you think they're doing in there?" I asked Gaomon. He just sat there with his chin in his glove. "I don't know. Probably meditating or something along those lines. BanchoLeomon seems very confident that he can teach our human partners how to become stronger. I wonder," he mused.

"Hmm... Agumon, Gaomon, Veemon, Tentomon... do you think we can trust BanchoLeomon?" Lalamon asked. We thought about it. "What other option do we have?" I asked. "Maybe. I don't know," Gaomon answered. Just then, Agumon's stomach rumbled. "I'm getting hungry," he told us, covering his stomach. We sighed. "I'm just going to put my trust in him," Lalamon decided. "Why's that?" Tentomon asked. "Because I'm afraid of the alternative."

"Oh... me too, then," Gaomon agreed. "That's strange, Gaomon. I've never seen you afraid of anything in your life," I said. "I hide it well."

* * *

Greg

Anya decided to sit this one out, so I took hers. "Just try folding your legs Indian-style and chanting 'Ommmmmm'," I suggested.

We kept punching away, while Gary tried a few kicks up the side. BanchoLeomon continued, with a leaf stub in his mouth,"DigiSoul is not only used for brute strength. You must feel it in your heart as it strengthens your will. It is, the only way to achieve the essential DigiSoul Charge."

"You know, it's hard to fight when you don't shut up!" Marcus panted. "Hey, how many of these wooden things are there?" Tom asked before punching another one down. "I count five," I breathed, before kicking down one of them in the chest. "That was a rhetorical question," Tom shot back.

* * *

Veemon

We held a hopscotch tournament, and Gaomon provided the opening narration.

* * *

[BGM: 1981-89 Theme from _ABC Sports' Professional Bowlers Tour_ ]

 _The Fuji TV logo fades in. "Fuji Television presents..." Gaomon begins. Suddenly, we zoom past the logo to reveal a giant CGI hopscotch field and a stone being thrown. "The Professional Hopscotch Tour." We zoom past the stone and the field to reveal the words "Professional Hopscotch Tour" written in a circle around the Fuji TV logo. "Today, live from Wanderer's Cape, we bring you the_ ¥ _500 DATS Invitational. Let's meet the top five competitors vying for the_ _¥250 prize._ _" As Gaomon describes each of the contenders, their names appear below them with their ranks to the left of them. "In the fifth position, competing for his first major hopscotch title, Veemon. In fourth place, the hot-headed dinosaur, Agumon. In third, the only lady in the competition, Lalamon. In second place, the insect king from Atlanta, Tentomon. And in first place, with a berth in the Toei Tournament of Champions, is the all time champion, yours truly. That's our field for today's competition." We go back to the CGI hopscotch field and stone, finally settling on the logo._

* * *

Veemon

Then, I jumped in. "You are looking live outside the DigiSoul Dojo at Wanderer's Cape as we bring you the first, last, and probably _only_ DATS Hopscotch Invitational. Hi everyone, this is Veemon here to bring you all the action. Alongside me is my partner, Tentomon, who is setting up the field now." Agumon and Tentomon made circles in the dirt and found a rock. I introduced myself, "And first up is that young, strapping Digimon who has shown a lot of promise in the past year, Veemon!" I stood at the starting position and threw the rock. It went pretty far, but only between two single spaces. So I hopped and jumped, then picked up the rock and threw it again. It was closer. Tentomon pretended he was a golf commentator. "And now, Veemon will try to go for his third throw. He's shown tremendous throwing power, but can he keep his balance?" he asked in a whisper. I put great concentration into this throw, but as I made the wind-up, I accidentally toppled and landed on the ground.

I had to go back to where I was the last time. Gaomon was next, and he completed the course effortlessly. "No fair, Gaomon, you always win at hopscotch," Lalamon complained. She sighed. "All right, Agumon. Your turn."

"Wa-hoooo! Hahahahahahaha! OK! Hiya!" He threw the rock, and it landed just outside the first pair of double circles. "Eh..." Then he stopped.

"What's wrong, Agumon?" Lalamon asked. "You're holding up the game," Gaomon added. He looked ahead and thought about it. "Uh oh..." "Huh?"

Sure enough, trouble came in the form of the four Bio-Hybrids. I got in a defensive stance. "Finally found you," Kouki said. "Tell us! Where are your partners?" the giant brute Ivan asked. We didn't say anything. All Kouki did was smile and bring his Digivice to his hand.

* * *

Greg

We kept punching and kicking away, and they kept coming back. All the while, BanchoLeomon sat there with arms folded. "Come on, not again," Marcus panted. "Punching has nothing to do with a DigiSoul Charge," the lion said. "It's got a lot to do with Marcus," I said, kicking away at the figure. "You must control your emotions and concentrate on one point," BanchoLeomon went on.

I tried what he suggested by focusing my emotions. "Rrrrragh!" I yelled as I punched at it. It seemed to break, but then came right back together again. " _Keep trying_ ," the lion insisted. Just then, the building started to shake. I cleared away some of the dust from the window and saw what was happening. "The Bio-Hybrids are back!" I gasped.

* * *

Veemon

They laid into us hard. "I'll ask again. Where did your partners go?!" BioStegomon asked. "We're not telling you a thing!" Agumon bravely declared. "We'd rather die first!" I added.

We stood up and spread our arms completely wide. "Obviously they're inside that building," BioQuetzalmon figured out. "Duh," BioStrikedramon added as BioThunderbirdmon flew up and ordered, "Now that we know, you're in the way. So _move!"_

Gaomon looked to us. "Well, guys, you know what to do!" "Yeah! Just like BanchoLeomon said, we'll believe in our partners and wait!" "Hmm... even if we can't Digivolve, we have to hold our ground somehow until they return to us."

* * *

Greg

BanchoLeomon stood there resolute. "There's nothing you can do," he said. "You don't know anything about what I'm capable of doing," Marcus countered. Another tremor shook the building. This was getting exciting, and a bit dangerous. A hole in the roof formed, and we looked up to see BioThunderbirdmon.

We gasped at it. "Shell Needle Rain!" The wall broke from the impact, and Gary and I rushed out of the way. We called out to our Digimon. "Gaomon/Agumon/Veemon/Lalamon/Tentomon!" Our Digimon were lying on the floor, trying to protect us until we had completed our training. We urged them to get out of the way, but I don't think they heard us. When I tried to get through, I felt the force field.

Tom had had it. "That's enough! I demand you lift this force field now!" he demanded. BanchoLeomon stood his ground. "Sorry, but no."

"But our friends! You're asking us to abandon them out there!" Marcus protested. Again, the lion stood his ground. "If you want to leave here, then complete your training!"

I could hear them faintly out there. "Boss and the others _will_ get stronger and come back for us!" Agumon declared. They slowly got back on their feet and stood ready for battle. "Let's fight! For Boss!" "For Thomas!" "For Anya!" "For Greg!" "And for Gary!"

"We believe!" they called in unison. We gasped at that too. Our Digimon were willing to do anything for us. They truly did believe, so we had to believe in ourselves as well. The Bio-Hybrids fired all their attacks at once, sending them back down to the ground. This was becoming too much. I went back with all my fury to the task at hand, decimating that wooden figure. "Come on, Greg. You've got to focus. You've got to do this. For Veemon, for my friends, for both worlds!" I thought. That turbine in my heart started again, and I focused everything on one punch. "Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaagggh! **HA!"** With one shot, the wooden figure completely broke to pieces, and it stayed down.

Meanwhile, Marcus looked like he was about to pop as well. We both yelled at the top of our lungs, and soon became covered in energy. The room was a green and orange light show.

"I did it! Well?" Marcus asked expectantly. BanchoLeomon didn't look very impressed. "It's still not enough. Don't strictly rely on your emotions. Control your DigiSoul Charge with the force of your will."

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" Marcus shouted. "Yeah! I've never felt this much power before. What do I do with it?" I added. "What does your heart desire? What is it you _want?"_ our trainer asked. I had to think about that. Of course, it was a no-brainer for me. "What do I want? I want to protect Veemon! I want to protect everyone!" I decided. For Marcus, it was much harder, but he ultimately came to the same conclusion. Just then, the light disappeared and entered into my heart. Marcus and I were glowing with auras.

"They controlled it!" Tom gasped. BanchoLeomon nodded. "It looks like you finally understand."

"Well I don't understand," Anya protested. Our teacher explained,"DigiSoul _is_ human emotion. Your Digimon respond to these feelings."

Tom then came to an epiphany. "He's right! It's like I've been saying all along. All of the Digimon that appeared in the human world acted the way they did because they were feeding off the emotions of people around them." BanchoLeomon nodded. "And anger and desire are two incredibly strong emotions. So, when you realized your desire was to protect your friends, power flowed through your body, matching the anger you have for your enemies. Once you can control your emotions with the force of your will, a new powerful DigiSoul Charge will be born." Once again, he was saying what I already knew.

" _Desire._ Well right now, I desire to kick some butt!" Marcus shouted confidently. There was something I didn't like about how he said "desire". I guess it comes with the territory. "Tom! Anya! Gary! Call upon your desire and join us," I said. The three looked at each other, then used the force of their will to exert themselves. All three shouted at the top of their lungs and forced the power to come to them. Soon, everyone except BanchoLeomon had an aura around them. Surprisingly, once we had hit that plateau, it was easy to maintain the aura. "All right!" Marcus cheered.

BanchoLeomon was quick to give more directions. "Now! Strike your Digivices! Use the DigiSoul Charge Overdrive!" "But... our Digivices are broken," Anya said. "Do it!"

I didn't waste any time in shooting my hand up and slamming it down on the sensor. "Hiya!" I shouted. Suddenly, my Digivice mutated and repaired itself. Instead of a pawprint design, the three buttons slanted side by side. The ring became much more of a circle, and the screen was brand new. Plus, there was this little red rectangular button on the side of it. I got a black-and-green one with a green screen. I was blown away as I stared at it.

"This is the Digivice Burst. Your Digivices took in your emotions and taught themselves how to Digivolve. Your DigiSoul Charge will now work," BanchoLeomon said. Everyone looked to everyone else and decided to try it. Soon, everyone's Digivices were updated to Bursts. We would've stared at them for much longer, but we had a mission to do. Marcus yelled at the top of his lungs, exerting all his DigiSoul and breaking the building and force field. Within seconds, he launched himself high into the air and punched BioThunderbirdmon in the face. Meanwhile, I spotted BioStrikedramon. "Hey, Kenta! Look what I got for ya!" I called as rushed up and punched him in the face as well.

Then, we rushed to our partners. "Veemon!" I got down to him. He looked like he'd been badly hurt. "Hey... Greg," he weakly said. "Veemon! Check this out!" I showed him my Digivice Burst. "Cool..." "Look, I'm sorry for the wait. If I had known those Bio-Hybrids were going to show up, I'd have come a lot sooner," I said. "It's all right. I knew you'd make it. I just knew it."

I put my hand on his, and he laughed. Just then, I got up and charged my fist with DigiSoul. "Ready to accelerate into overdrive?" I asked him. "Yeah!"

I then pulled out my Digivice, covered my body in DigiSoul, and got in position. "DigiSoul, Charge!" I called, slamming my palm over the sensor. Then I tilted it at a horizontal angle and thrust it forward. " _ **OVERDRIVE!**_ _"_ The power circled into a spiral until it hit Veemon. Then, it gave him the strength to jump up and begin his process. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to..." He then whited out and spun around, growing into his new form. His legs became longer and muscular. Blue armor electrically attached itself to his body. As he stretched out his hands, his wrists became equipped with devices that lit up. His horn became much longer and more like a strengthened fin as the gold V was majestically painted on his front. As he flew out, all the white faded away as his true form was revealed. All in all, he looked like a majestic knight. "UlforceVeedramon!"

Marcus went next after me. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_ "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to..." This new Digivolution was a humanoid dragon covered in red and white armor, wearing a golden helmet with three horns and red markings on the helmet mask and tips of the two horns in the back. His frontal horn in the front was shaped like a blade. He had golden braces on his wrists and ankles, three golden claws located on his knuckles near the back hand, and golden talons located on his feet. He had six red folded armored wings which looked almost angelic when opened, and had a fire design on the covert of the wings. He had a long armored tail with a sun symbol on the tip of it. He also had spikes located on its kneecap, and wore tire-like shoulder pads with blade-like spikes that are shown towards the front. Finally, he had lenses located on his abdomen, wings and back. He struck a battle-ready pose. "ShineGreymon!"

It was Tom's turn. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_ "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Once again, Gaomon's body became longer and stronger. His boxing gloves were replaced by shielded fists with sharp metal claws popping out. He also gained a red cape and looked like a knight as well, sort of like a blue-colored dog version of Gallantmon. "MirageGaogamon!"

Anya went after him. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_ "Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Once again, Lalamon became a beautiful, well-endowed woman with long, blonde hair. She wore a red strapless leather suit with red detached sleeves, a hairclip with two red roses and green leaves, black boots with high heels that are flower-shaped at the top, a red flower-shaped mask, and a green and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow "D" on each petal. She also had a yellow vine-shaped whip that wrapped her arms and formed an "X" on her chest. She carried the "Tifaret" jewel on her breast, and her leather suit had a long arrow-shaped cut on the front. She was much more alluring and mature than usual. "Rosemon!"

Finally, Gary took his turn. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_ "Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Tentomon became much larger, maybe about a thousand times his size. He also changed his appearance to that of a Hercules beetle. What really stood out was his gigantic horn and scissors. "HerculesKabuterimon!"

We stood there, astonished at what we'd done. "Incredible..." I gasped. "Amazing!" Tom added. "Awesome!" Marcus said. "No way! I've never seen this before!" BioQuetzalmon gasped. "Let's see how tough they are!" BioThunderbirdmon called as he swooped in.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon shouted. He covered himself in the aura of a dragon and hit BioThunderbirdmon full force. MirageGaogamon used his incredible speed to dodge BioStegomon's blade attack and kicked him away. "I'll get the girl!" BioQuetzalmon yelled, flying towards Rosemon. She didn't look intimidated at all. "Rose... Spear!" Rosemon forced the dragon down using her thorny rapier. HerculesBeetlemon got a chance to hit BioStrikedramon. "Giga Scissor Claw!" With that, he grabbed BioStrikedramon and threw him away.

"Amazing!" Marcus exclaimed. "I never thought the DigiSoul Charge could produce _this_ ," Tom said.

"They're Mega-level now! We can't compete!" BioStegomon moaned. BioThunderbirdmon got up. "I don't care what level they are. I will find a way to get them!" "Yeah, good luck with that," MirageGaogamon answered. ShineGreymon just chuckled.

"Let's end this," Rosemon suggested. So, they decided to use their ultimate attacks. ShineGreymon spread his gigantic wings, concentrating his accumulated light energy to its utmost limit. "Glorious Burst!" Then, he fired it.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon concentrated his body's energy, then fired it from the mouth on his chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. "Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon beautifully destroyed data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. "Ray... of... VICTORY!" UlforceVeedramon strafed with a golden beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest. "Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker", which left a devastating effect.

One of these attacks would've been enough to level a city block, but all five of them at once devastated the Bio-Hybrids. The rock cliff broke off, and so did they. We celebrated, but wondered if we'd ever see them again.

Later that day, BanchoLeomon faced us all. He gave some debriefing words to us. "You did well in achieving control of the true power of the DigiSoul Charge in such a short time. Try to remember how it felt in your heart. And don't forget it."

Anya bowed and said, "Thank you so much, BanchoLeomon. You have taught us so much." BanchoLeomon accepted it. "No need for thanks. The credit goes to the power that was inside each one of you the entire time. I just helped bring it out, that's all."

Marcus just looked around, irked as usual. " _Yeah._ You sure got that right, buddy! Everyone here might think you were a great sensei, but if we didn't learn in time, who knows what would have happened to our Digimon?" BanchoLeomon smirked, and that got Marcus angrier. "Wipe that smirk off your face! I'm gonna settle things with you one day, BanchoLeomon!" he vowed. "On that day... we'll see," our trainer replied. "...Yeah. I guess we _will_!"

I glared at Marcus. "Excuse me, BanchoLeomon?" I asked. "Hmm?" "I'm just curious about the Burst's features. Does this have Wi-Fi?" "Wi-Fi? I have no idea what you're talking about." "Well does it have an MP3 player?" "Again, I wouldn't know."

Tom facepalmed.

"So, where will you go now?" the lion asked. "Uh..." None of us had a good answer. The lion pointed the way. "Then go... and visit the Sacred City. Those who need your power are waiting for you there." He then looked to us one last time and said, "Farewell." Then, he walked away, but I had a feeling we wouldn't see the last of him.

* * *

Thomas

The Digivice Burst. When we personally evolved with our DigiSoul Charges, our Digivices were programmed to Digivolve along with them. BanchoLeomon knew that. _Who is he?_ And how does he know so much?

* * *

Kenta

We had survived. Once we were defeated, we didn't die. We just separated into DigiEgg and human. We were still pretty hurt, though. So, Ivan threw the DigiGate generator and we stumbled into Kurata's lab. Kurata just shook his head sadly at us. "Tsk tsk tsk. I saw the whole thing. It seems they were able to reach Mega-level after all. Oh well, we'll just have to try something different." "Like what?" I asked. "What if I were able to go back into _your_ DNA and replace the current Digimon data with data from a much stronger Digimon, say... a Mega-level? You would probably be able to advance to the next highest level." He adjusted his glasses, and continued, "However, the only problem is your bodies might not be able to handle the process."

"I'll take that chance. As long as I get my shot at revenge," Kouki growled eagerly. "Yeah... Greg and I go way back. This time, he'll pay," I added, slamming my fist into my palm. "Not me, too risky. Of course, I'd never say that out loud," Ivan said. "You're saying it now. Be quiet," Nanami chided him. But Kurata had already decided it. "Well then, I'll just pretend Kouki and Kenta speak for all of you," he said. So, we stripped down to our government-issued protective gear and stood ready for the process.

* * *

["Stereotomy Two"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum)]

 _The tubes quickly drop down and lock on tight._

 _Kenta:_

 _ **Stereotomy**_

 _As the process begins and the music starts, the chambers created are filled in with an amber-red, oxygenated liquid similar to that of LCL from Neon Genesis Evangelion. As the liquid rises higher and higher, Kenta continues to sing as if nothing was wrong. The liquid even pours into his mouth as he stretches out the last word in the line "Do anything you want"._

 _Kenta:_

 _ **Oh, stereotomy  
We can make it forever  
Do anything you want with me  
Do anything you wa-a-ant**_

 _Kurata punches in a few keys on his keyboard as a display appears on the screen. On several screens below the main one, we see various pieces of data appear, giving hints as to what the Mega forms may be. Inside each of the chambers, red liquid is introduced and rises higher and higher._

 _Kenta:_

 _ **Stereotomy  
We can make it  
We can make it  
Do anything you want!**_

 _The liquid completely submerges them. As Kenta sings the last line, the liquid completely covers his face._

 _Kenta:_

 _ **We can make it**_

 _Soon, the chambers are completely translucent in red. Kurata makes some last minute adjustments, and as the song hits its climax, he dramatically lifts his finger and presses the "Enter" button, initiating the injection sequence. The words "Data Injection Sequence Initiated" print out on the screen in green Sports Type font, followed by the same words in Katakana. With the last drum riff, the scene fades to black._

* * *

Author's Notes:

"You are looking live" is often used by sportscaster Brent Musberger.

By the way, the title of this chapter references a short-lived 80s sitcom starring Jason Bateman as a manipulative teenage con artist who plays cat and mouse with his single mom's equally devious boyfriend (portrayed by a pre- _Married... with Children_ David Garrison). In fact, the series was created by _MwC_ creators Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt. Too bad it ended in February 1985. The kid never should've been caught.

If you've peeked ahead at _Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time,_ you probably know who Astamon and Gumdramon are.

The government-issued protective gear is nothing more than swimwear. Speedo briefs for the guys, and a two-piece bikini with racing cut for Nanami. You really didn't think I'd let you see Nanami naked, now did you?

* * *

Here is the replacement cast for the 2010 Digital World Revival of _Guys and Dolls._

Nathan Detroit: Astamon (David Garrison)

Miss Adelaide: Arukenimon (Mari Devon)

Sky Masterson: Wizardmon (Robert Axelrod)

Sister Sarah Brown: LadyDevimon (Melodee Spevack)

Nicely-Nicely Johnson: Gumdramon (Todd Haberkorn)

Big Jule: IceLeomon (Paul St. Peter)

Harry the Horse: Gazimon (Michael Sorich)

Benny Southstreet: Gekomon (Dave Mallow)

Lt. Brannigan: Lobomon (Steve Staley)


	35. Chapter 31: How to Escape Certain Death

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Marcus) _You know who really busts my chops? Greg. He and I have a mutual love-hate relationship. I think it's because he isn't the leader and I am. Anyway, our Digivices were broken, so nobody could Digivolve. We decided to go to Wanderer's Cape because that was the last place my dad was seen. However, we ran into the Bio-Hybrids, who passed by. Thomas had to shut me up. I hate that! Along the way, we ran into this Digimon named Astamon, who is Greg's replacement in a production of Guys and Dolls. He sounds just like that first neighbor on Married with Children, Steve Rhoades. When we got to the cape, the mansion was gone, but BanchoLeomon had set up his dojo. Inside, he had us battle these moving wooden figures without our Digimon! I mean, how whack was that? Oh, the Digimon set up a nice little hopscotch tournament, but it got called on account of Bio-Hybrid attack. With our backs to the wall, Greg finally punched through his figure while I yelled at the top of my lungs. Either way, we were able to get new Digivices and our Digimon were able to Digivolve to Mega level and kick butt. We sure showed them!_

* * *

Chapter 31: How to Escape Certain Death Without Really Trying

Marcus

We'd been walking for _hours._ That was the last time I would ever trust Thomas H. Norstein to provide directions. I was already plotting my revenge, but my brain didn't work as fast as it usually does because I was beat. I couldn't rely on Agumon either, because he was tired too. So we just walked on, moaning and groaning. "Come on, Boss," Agumon groaned. "Wut?" "When are we gonna get to the Sacred City place?"

" _Are you sure_ we're going the right way, Nerdstein?" I asked. Thomas kept looking at his laptop, and said, "The compass is pointing in this direction, but I don't know if BanchoLeomon was telling us the truth. I'm just basing this on what he said." I turned around. Nobody insults a friend of Marcus Damon and gets away with it.

"BanchoLeomon never lies!" I exclaimed. Nerdstein shot back, "Hey, what are you implying, that _I'm_ leading us the wrong way?" "Don't start with me!" I warned him. "You're the one who started it with your attitude!"

"Par for the course," Greg chimed in. "Whose side are you on?" I demanded to know. "The winning one."

"Par for the course," Gary said. Just then, the ground shook. "Huh? An earthquake?" I asked. I looked around for cover. If I was gonna be a good leader, I'd have to find us cover.

"Noooo," Lalamon groaned. "Something's coming towards us," Anya said. "It's giving off a Digimon signal," Thomas added. Then, right in front of us were two giant red eyes. It roared, and when the fog cleared away, we stared at it in awe. "Whoa!" "Wow!" "I don't believe it!" "That's incredible!" "Wow!" "Prodigious!" "Amazing!" "That thing's huge!" "...Whoa."

What it was was a giant turtle with a city on its back. Thomas looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'ElDradimon.' The only information the computer has is that an entire city rests on its shell. No other data available."

Its head lowered to reveal a man wearing some kind of mask. "Hello. Welcome to the Sacred City," he said in a Mexican accent. He sounded an awful lot like Mr. Roarke. He continued, "I am Baronmon, the mayor of this, the capital of the Digital World."

"The Sacred City?" Thomas asked. "Yes. Behold, ElDradimon carries our beloved capital on its strong and sturdy back."

"That's _soooo cool_!" Agumon said. Baronmon bowed and went on, "We will have a huge party celebrating your arrival here."

That sounded really good to me. "All right, party time!" I cheered. "Ha ha ha ha!" Greg joined me. Veemon added, "Ain't no party like a Digimon party, 'cause a Digimon party don't stop! _Ow_!"

Thomas and Gaomon were the last ones standing there. I waved to them. "Come on, you slowpokes! You're holding up the whole party!" I called. He shrugged and started joining us. "You know, Marcus, you're something else," he sighed. "Whatever, party pooper!" I called. Greg, Veemon, Agumon and I started singing a song. "Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you. Party pooper!"

* * *

Kurata

Ah yes, there's nothing I enjoy more than a little music from The Alan Parsons Project when I'm executing an evil plan. That Kenta kid's a good singer, too. I ought to take them on tour. I had to say a few words before leaving my loyal subjects to their painful transformation. They worked so hard to make sure my plans were successful. They're almost like my children. I walked over to each tube and spoke to each one of them. "Sleep tight now. When you wake up, you will hopefully be much stronger than you are now. Strong enough to exact your revenge on Marcus Damon, Spencer Damon's son."

* * *

Greg

Well, if what we experienced when we arrived in the Sacred City was a party, I'd hate to be invited to one. We were paraded about like criminals. The first thing the Digimon did when they saw us was tie us up. Later, we were each given our own stake and raised up in a giant coliseum/court house. The judge? The Not-So-Honorable Baronmon. Well, at least each stake was covered in soft Corinthian leather. This Baronmon had class. Our Digimon were also tied up as well. As he entered, he raised up his hands and declared, "Digimon! It's time for the humans to pay for their crimes!"

The entire audience cheered. "We didn't even get to have a trial. They're not even this harsh in Russia," Anya mused. "I'd ask for a lawyer, but I don't think it would do any good," Tom added. "You dirt-eating piece of slime! You scum-sucking pig! You son of a motherless goat!" I shouted to the judge.

"First, let us reunite these criminals with another guilty human, so they can suffer their fate together!" Baronmon went on. The chain went up, and rising out of the fog was an unexpected man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Commander-General Yushima!" we gasped. "The old dude with the Digivice!" Marcus said.

"What's this? How did you five manage to get captured. Oh brother, talk about weak," Yushima said. "You were captured before we were!" Marcus shot back.

* * *

Tentomon

I had been formulating a plan. Well, not really, but I'd like to think that I was. "Um, excuse me, Baronmon?" I asked. "Hmm? What?" "Before you kill our partners, and potentially us, there's something I'd like to get off my chest. The only thing is, I tend to use my arms a lot. Could you please untie us so I can get my point across?" He thought long and hard about it. "Ah... all right. Untie him, but only for a moment!" A Pumpkinmon tenderly chopped off the ropes, loosing us. I whispered something to each of the Digimon and sent them off, while I distracted the judge apparant. This is where all my study came in handy.

"Your Honor, what we have here are six humans accused of various crimes they did not commit. Yet, in some small way, we are all human. We all think, feel, emote, laugh, cry, and so on. In a way, we are all brothers. Hermanos, I believe the word is in Spanish."

* * *

["Brotherhood of Man"

[from _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_ ]

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy], Baronmon [Michael Sorich], Chorus (DATS Agents [Quinton Flynn, Crispin Freeman, Kate Higgins, Doug Erholtz, Yuri Lowenthal, Kirk Thornton] and Digimon [Brian Beacock, Skip Stellerecht, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Derek Stephen Prince, Jeff Nimoy, Michelle Ruff, Dave Mallow, Lara Jill Miller, Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Rist, Richard Cansino, Michael Sorich, Neil Kaplan, Michael Lindsey, Colleen O'Shaughnessy, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael McConnohie, and Robert Axelrod])]

 _Tentomon starts moving around the stage theatrically._

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **Now, you may join the Elks, my friend,**_

 _ **And I may join the Shriners;**_

 _ **And other men may carry cards**_

 _ **As members of the Diners'.**_

 _ **Still others wear a golden key**_

 _ **Or small Greek letter pin;**_

 _ **But I have learned there's one great club**_

 _ **That all of us are in.**_

 _Meanwhile, the other partner Digimon secretly go to work on shutting the door leading into the pit and loosing their partners from their stakes and getting them to the ground safely._

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **There is a Brotherhood of Man,**_

 _ **A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man,**_

 _ **A noble tie that binds**_

 _ **All human hearts and minds**_

 _ **Into one Brotherhood of Man.**_

 _ **Your lifelong membership is free.**_

 _ **Keep agivin' each brother all you can.**_

 _ **Oh aren't you proud to be**_

 _ **In that fraternity,**_

 _ **The great big Brotherhood of Man?**_

" _Now Baronmon, I want you to remember that before you consider killing all our friends," Tentomon says. "Who's considering? And how in the name of Inigo Montoya did they all get down?" Baronmon asks. "Well, the answer to that second question is for me to know and for you to find out. See, I know what's on your mind. You want to clear out this whole city of humans, I mean from top to bottom. It's the obvious move, but stop and think." He flies towards the humans and floats over Marcus, Greg, and Anya; pointing to each one respectively._

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **One man may seem incompetent.**_

 _ **Another not make sense.**_

 _ **While others look like quite a waste of company expense.**_

 _ **They need a brother's leadership.**_

 _ **So, please, don't do them in**_

 _ **Remember, mediocrity**_

 _ **is not a mortal sin.**_

 _ **They're**_

 _(DATS Agents:_ _ **We're**_ _)_

 _ **In**_

 _(DATS Agents:_ _ **in**_ _)_

 _ **the**_

 _The DATS Agents launch into their chorus, much to the confusion of the Digimon audience._

 _DATS Agents:_

 _ **the Brotherhood of Man.**_

 _ **Dedicated to giving all we can**_

 _Tentomon channels his inner Robert Morse by flying around._

 _Tentomon:_

 _ **Ohhhhhh, aren't you proud to be**_

 _ **In that fraternity?**_

 _At this point, Tentomon joins the chorus as the Digimon in the audience begin to catch on._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **The great big Brotherhood of Man.**_

 _Baronmon looks on this, and starts to buy into it. "_ _No kidding!" he exclaims._

 _Baronmon:_

 _ **Is there really a Brotherhood**_ _(Chorus:_ _ **yes you're a brother**_ _)_ _ **of Man?**_ _(Chorus:_ _ **you are a brother**_ _)_

 _ **A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man?**_

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Oh yes, oh yes**_

 _ **A noble tie that binds**_

 _ **All human hearts and minds**_

 _Baronmon:_

 _ **Into one Brotherhood of Man.**_

 _(Chorus:_ _ **Oh yes**_ _)_

 _Baronmon joins the chorus as the DATS Agents and partner Digimon approach Baronmon and make him feel welcome into that Brotherhood of Man everyone's been singing about._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Your lifelong membership is free.**_

 _ **Keep a givin' each brother all you can.**_

 _ **Oh aren't you proud to be**_

 _(Lalamon:_ _ **You, you got me;**_

 _ **Me, I got you, you!**_ _)_

 _ **In that fraternity,**_

 _ **The great big Brotherhood of Man?**_

 _Lalamon flies up and delivers her solo. All the Digimon and DATS Agents look to her as they dance._

 _Lalamon:_

 _ **Oh, that noble feeling,**_

 _ **Feels like bells are pealing,**_

 _ **Down with double-dealing,**_

 _ **Oh Brother!**_

 _ **You, you got me;**_

 _ **Me, I got you, you!**_

 _For this part of the dance number, the humans and Digimon are paired off. Higher up than the others are Tentomon and Baronmon. The human pairings are Marcus and Greg, Thomas and Gary, and Anya and Yushima. As for the DATS Digimon, it's Veemon and Agumon, Gaomon and Kamemon, and Lalamon and a Pumpkinmon. Digimon in the stands are randomly paired off. (If you're looking for choreography to imagine visually, I'd either suggest the 1967 movie version of this song or the version used on The Drew Carey Show. Personally, I prefer the Carey one, but both have their merits.)_

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Oh, that noble feeling,**_

 _ **Feels like bells are pealing,**_

 _ **Down with double-dealing,**_

 _ **Oh Brother!**_

 _ **You, you got me;**_

 _ **Me, I got you, you!**_

 _This is where the number really becomes spectacular as everyone, human and Digimon, starts dancing and singing along. Indeed, the whole courthouse/coliseum looks like they're having a good time. Ah yes, the power of the seemingly random Broadway number._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Oh, that noble feeling,**_

 _ **Feels like bells are pealing,**_

 _ **Down with double-dealing,**_

 _ **Oh Brother!**_

 _ **You, you got me;**_

 _ **Me, I got you, you!**_

 _Outside, even ElDradimon is caught up in the music as he taps his feet and swings his head along. We go back to the coliseum._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **Your lifelong membership is free.**_

 _ **Keep agivin' each brother all you can.**_

 _ **Oh aren't you proud to be**_

 _ **In that fraternity?**_

 _ **The great big Brotherhood of Man**_

 _By the end of the number, the DATS Agents, partner Digimon, and all other Digimon not in the stands are crowding around together at the end of any 11 o'clock number._

* * *

Anya

That was the best escape plan ever. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as planned. Baronmon laid down his verdict. "Very interesting musical number. Very catchy, too. However, that still does not excuse the crimes humans have committed against Digimon. I'm afraid that I must make examples of you all. Tell you what, I am in a good mood today. If you can defeat Cerberusmon, then I shall let you go free of charge."

"And what if we refuse?" Gary boldly asked. "Should you refuse, we'll throw you to Cerberusmon anyway. Sound like a deal?" Marcus, being his bull-headed self, shook on the bargain. "Deal!" Baronmon looked pleased with the whole thing. "Very good. _Trato hecho, jamás deshecho,_ " he replied. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "That's Spanish, sir. It means 'A deal made is never broken.'," Gaomon translated.

We were escorted to the gate, where all six of us and our Digimon stood and awaited our fate. "Open the gate!" Baronmon called. The gate opened, and these red eyes glared at us. As the eyes came out closer, we saw this giant three-headed dog. Yushima looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Cerberusmon, an Ultimate-level Digimon who guards the gates of the Sacred City. Its Mad Dog Fire is hotter than a slice of pizza on the roof of your mouth.'"

* * *

Greg

"Now Cerberusmon will punish the humans Digimon-style!" Baronmon declared.

It's hard to believe Frank Loesser had almost succeeded. The crowd cheered. Cerberusmon loudly barked and then charged. Marcus went for a punch, but the hellish dog jumped over him.

"We might as well really give them a show," I said. Anya took off her denim jacket and used it like a cape. "Eh! Perro! Perro!" she called, while waving it. The dog took the bait, and soon its face was covered with the jacket. "Olè!" I shouted, joining in with the crowd. "Now, Marcus!" Anya yelled.

Marcus took the opportunity and punched it in the back, igniting his DigiSoul. Baronmon got a good look at this as Marcus began to use his Charge Overdrive. "DigiSoul..." "HOLD IT! Stop the fight! Stop the fight! That's enough. Their punishment has been permanently suspended!" Baronmon declared. Everyone looked to him.

"But why, Baronmon?" his associate Piximon asked. "These intruders are our enemies," Pumpkinmon added. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not. Remember? It was many years ago when another human wandered here alone one day. ElDradimon was trying to cross the scorching desert. But carrying the weight of the Sacred City on its back, he started sinking into the boiling hot sand. We tried to pull him up, but we knew our beloved capital was about to come crashing down. But then... _that man appeared!_ He let out a mighty shout, ignited his hand, and punched the dry earth. With his punch, water rose from the ground. This amazed and mystified us to no end. That man's name was... Spencer Damon _."_

"No way," Marcus said. "His DigiSoul Charge burned just like yours does. You! Could you be Spencer Damon's son?" Baronmon asked him. "Why... yeah. Yeah I am. I'm Marcus Damon." The coliseum stands were abuzz in excitement.

Baronmon accusedly pointed to Pumpkinmon. "How dare you punish the son of the hero that saved our sacred city!" "Me?" Then the mayor lifted up his hands to the sky and ordered, "Prepare a banquet _at once!"_ And the crowd went wild!

"Well, how do you like that, Veemon? From heroes to goats and back to heroes again," I marveled. "No good deed goes unpunished," Veemon simply answered. We approached Marcus, who was still staring at his fist. "Marcus, buddy! Your dad's good deeds saved us again," I said.

The feast was spectacular, and mostly basic foods, like fruits. Still, it was better than nothing. I searched for a banana, peeled it from the bottom, and went in for a bite, when I was stopped. "Marcus, it never occurred to me that you could be the son of Spencer Damon. Please, accept my apology," Baronmon humbly said. Marcus took it in stride. "Just don't let it happen again." We then turned our attention to Yushima.

"It's good to see you're in one piece, sir," Tom said while shaking his hand. "You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, now that DATS is gone. Yushima." "You know about DATS?" Anya asked in surprise.

Veemon and I went back to eating as Yushima went on. "I've heard some rumors, but I felt they were true. Boy, I spend a little time in the Digital World, and my whole organization falls apart."

"You got that right. So what happened to you after we saw you last?" Marcus asked. Yushima began his tale.

"Well after I sent you back into the human world to protect Keenan, Kamemon and I barely clung to life as we escaped from the Infinite Ice Ridge. While we wandered through the Digital World, we had heard that Dr. Damon had gone to find King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World. I'm sure Spencer would need his help if we were ever to prevent an all-out war between the humans and the Digimon. So we started to trace his tracks."

I swallowed a huge bite of a papaya. "Why didn't you ask the Digimon Sovereigns to help you?" I asked. "We couldn't find any of them. Besides, King Drasil is the ultimate authority. He ranks even higher than the Sovereigns," Yushima answered. "And along the way we got captured when we stumbled upon the Sacred City. Which is why we're here," Kamemon added. We all stared at him and he sunk into his shell. "I forgot he talks," Anya said.

"Kamemon is pretty shy, but every now and then, he has something to say," Yushima explained.

Baronmon spoke again. "Spencer Damon is a legend to each and every citizen of the Sacred City. Now, please eat as much as you like in order to regain your strength. You may have noticed that your backrests are made of soft Corinthian leather, fine Corinthian leather, and yes, even **rich** Corinthian leather!"

"Legend, huh?" Tom quietly asked. "Hey Boss! What does that mean anyway? 'Legend'?" Agumon asked. Oh boy. Marcus was at a loss for words. He couldn't explain it.

"Um, let's see... uh..." he stumbled. "It means Marcus' dad is even more famous than he is," Anya answered before he could embarrass himself more. "Yeah. What _she_ said."

"Even _more_ famous than you, Boss? Gee, I guess that means we're all famous, except for you," Agumon said. "Yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"All in favor of joining forces with Spencer Damon's son, say 'aye'," Baronmon went on. Everyone except Tom and Gaomon raised their hands, and almost all of us verbally agreed, "Aye!"

Tom got up and went outside. I had gotten my fill, so I joined him. Veemon followed.

When we found him, he was with Gaomon looking out at the night sky. "Sir? Are you ill?" Gaomon asked. Tom tried tracking the constellations. "I'm fine. Just thinking about Marcus' dad. Dr. Damon seems to be the kind of man that everyone has respect for." "I don't believe I've ever seen you act jealous of anyone else before, sir." "Me? Jealous of whom?" Tom asked. "Of Marcus."

"I don't blame you one little bit," I said. Tom turned around. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Greg." I joined him by the balcony and continued, "I had the same issue you had the first time I entered the Digital World. Well... not exactly. Takato wasn't a jerk like Marcus is. In fact, he was actually a really nice guy. He still is... wherever he is. But we did have someone kind of like Marcus. His name was Ryo Akiyama. He walks in and everyone thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. Heck, I was put in a spell the first time I met him. He was so cool. Ed didn't like him though, but he got over it. I thought he was cool too." "Ed?" "Ed Jordan-Phillips, from South Africa. He was this 12-year-old idol, a lonely guy. Only true friend he ever had was his Digimon, Coronamon."

"That's pretty sad," Gaomon grimly said. I nodded. "It was. Thankfully, he met us. Ah, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. When I was enlisted in DATS, I thought I'd actually get to lead a team. If I had known Marcus was going to lead us ahead of time, I'd have quit. He's not a leader like you are."

Tom smiled at that. "I know. You try so hard, Greg. Heh, it's pretty ironic. You're the oldest of us and yet I trained you." "I can't help it if you're a genius, Thomas H. Norstein," I said. "Ha ha ha, some genius I am. I don't know how to control Marcus. Hmm..."

We looked out at the sky again. "You know, I spoke with Commander Sampson about leadership. This is strictly off the record, but he considers you the leader," I said. "Oh?" "Yeah. I'm only third-in-command."

* * *

(flashback to DSI Chapter 24)

" _Exactly. Just because his dad happens to be this hero who did so much for the Digital World doesn't mean he gets free reign to be reckless." "He is reckless, but effective." "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein." "Off the record..." He leaned in closer. "And this is strictly off the record... I agree." He leaned back in his chair. "I will say this though. Out of the five of you, I consider you the third-in-command. If ever both Marcus and Thomas get out of hand or aren't capable of leading, I give you the responsibility to keep the team strong. You're the solid rock, built on experience. You stay loyal to the team, and that makes you a valuable asset. Share your wisdom with the others, and keep them in check. Now you know I'm going to say this to everyone, but you play a valuable role in the team. Never forget that, Gregory." "Thank you sir. You don't know how much I needed that."_

* * *

Greg

"So what I'm saying is that you shouldn't let Marcus get to you. You're the leader, and you know it," I said. Tom sighed, "That can only go so far. I'd love to have a father like Marcus'. It beats the one I have now. It's not enough, though. Soon, he'll start to think that his name is an automatic pass anywhere in the Digital World. It's not healthy." "At least I haven't dropped my own name to any Digimon. It's kind of ironic. My dad's first name is Spencer, but he hasn't done any of the things Dr. Damon's done. I don't think he would if he wanted to." "I guess we're in the same boat, then. Both of our fathers can't hold a candle to Spencer Damon. And we can't hold a candle to his son. This reminds me of an Alan Parsons Project song. I think you've heard it a number of times. It comes from the _Stereotomy_ album, track four."

* * *

["Limelight"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman) and Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

 _Unbeknownst to the two, Kamemon (now Digivolved to Gwappamon), loads in the CD in his head and sets it to track four. He smiles, as if to say, "Track four coming up." As the song starts, Thomas continues to look out at the sky. He sighs._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **I can see the glow of a distant sun**_

 _ **I can feel it inside**_

 _ **Maybe this day could be the one**_

 _ **I can hear the roar of a distant crowd**_

 _ **They are waiting for me**_

 _ **Calling my name**_

 _ **Shouting out loud**_

 _ **Holding on isn't always easy**_

 _ **I ain't gonna change my mind**_

 _ **Limelight, you were all I ever wanted since it all began**_

 _ **Limelight, shining on me, telling the world who I am**_

 _ **Limelight, don't let me slip right through your fingers**_

 _ **There's a long way to fall**_

 _ **After all the years of waiting**_

 _ **I'm gonna show them all**_

 _Greg reassuringly puts his arm around Thomas' shoulder._

 _Greg:_

 _ **I can see the world in a different light**_

 _ **Now it's easy to say**_

 _ **Where I went wrong**_

 _ **What I did right**_

 _ **I can hear the beat of a different drum**_

 _ **Take it all in my stride**_

 _ **Hold my head high**_

 _ **Second to none**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Holding on wasn't always easy**_

 _ **Nothing can change my mind**_

 _Veemon and Gaomon do air guitar and drum solos._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Limelight, you were all I ever wanted since it all began**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Limelight, shining on me, telling the world who I am**_

 _Greg/Thomas:_

 _ **Oh, limelight, don't let it slip right through your fingers**_

 _ **There's a long way to fall**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **After all the years of waiting, I'm gonna show them all**_

 _Veemon and Gaomon do more air guitar and drum solos._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Maybe the road's not easy,**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **maybe the prize is small**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **After all the years of waiting**_

 _Thomas/Greg:_

 _ **I'm gonna show them all**_

 _As the song ends, Veemon and Gaomon notice Gwappamon, who sheepishly puts his hand behind his head. The two Digimon go back with him inside._

* * *

Greg

"Um... what just happened?" Tom asked me. "I don't know, but don't you feel better?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." Just then, we spotted three lights in the distance. As they came closer, we found out what they really were. "...oh my. Come on!" I quickly said.

We rushed inside the banquet. "We're under attack!" Tom shouted. "Hmmm? Pumpkinmon, get to your battle stations right away!" Baronmon ordered. They rushed out, and Marcus stood up. "It's fightin' time, Agumon!" he called. "Yeah!" Agumon cheered.

Outside, it looked like a war zone. A trio of Gizumon XTs fired away at whatever came at them, sucking up their energy. "Be brave! Be strong! No matter what happens, we cannot allow them to enter the gates of the city!" Baronmon shouted. Marcus led the way out to the front of ElDradimon's head. "Don't worry, we'll take over the fight from here!" We looked to each other, nodded, ignited our DigiSouls, and got in position with our Bursts. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!"

"DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands, but Gizumon XT was too fast. "Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon wrapped her whip around one of the robots, constraining him. Then, she wrapped her whip around a tree.

"Got him! Now, Marcus!" Anya called. Marcus jumped up on the vine and ran up it. One false step and he could've been a goner. As I stared at the scene, I thought about whether I would actually risk my life just to Digivolve Veemon. I ultimately decided I couldn't. Marcus jumped up and punched the robot, igniting his DigiSoul. In mid-air, he pulled out his Digivice Burst and got in position. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" While this was happening, Marcus aimed his fall and used the sheer strength of his will to bring himself back to safety.

As the group of Gizumon XT blasted off into the distance, our Digimon followed them. Just then, we got more bad news from Pumpkinmon. "Sir! We're under attack on the ground as well!" "Huh?" We looked down and saw groups of Gizumon attacking innocent Digimon.

"Oh no!" Marcus gasped. "We've got to go down there and do something," Gary strongly suggested. Everyone looked to each other and nodded. I took out my Digivice and started fooling around with it.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked me. "I'm checking to see what this red thing does on the side. Maybe we can use it to help fight off the Gizumon. Hmm? What's this?"

I started reading off the text on the screen. "'Your Digivice Burst is also equipped with the Signal Port, which facilitates the "Air Signal" feature. With this feature, you can use your DigiSoul to empower yourself or your Digimon.' Cool." I selected more information on the "Aura" option. "'Using the Aura function allows for an even coating of your DigiSoul on yourself, enhancing your strength and abilities,'" I read.

"That sounds like just what the doctor ordered. How do you activate it?" Tom asked. I looked it up. "Hmm... from what it says here, you just select the options and scan your hand over the Signal Port. Sounds awesome!"

So, I selected the options, got in position, and held the Burst in a horizontal level. The red rectangle lit up, and I slid my hand into the light. Within seconds, my body was covered in a green aura and I felt much stronger than I did before. Tom, Anya, and Gary looked to each other, nodded, and did the same thing. As if it knew what was going on, ElDradimon lowered its head and we jumped off.

"All right. Attack Battle Plan A! Seek and eliminate!" Tom called. "Right!" So, we went off to work.

Punching and kicking away at that wooden dummy might not have been the best training for controling your DigiSoul, but it sure helped me in fighting. The parts of my technique that were sloppy had been refined in that seemingly endless exercise. I didn't keep track of how long it had taken, but that investment had paid off. With the DigiSoul Aura, I felt almost invincible. I hadn't felt anything like this since I was part of ImperialDramon. In fact, it was almost like Veemon was fighting alongside me and inside with me.

* * *

Thomas

The DigiSoul Aura was incredible. It enhanced my strength, speed, and endurance. I could really allow my boxing experience to come through in my attacks. I had a feeling Marcus would love it. After he punched out a Gizumon, his DigiSoul ignited again. He looked back at what we were doing and he took out his Digivice. "Hey! What do you call this?" he asked. "DigiSoul Aura!" Greg shouted back. "All right! DigiSoul Aura, ON!"

With that, he scanned his hand along the lit Signal Port and gained an orange aura. We all went back to work, punching and kicking away. It's an unspoken rule that a fighter must exert some sort of vocal tic during strikes. At least, that's what I've been lead to believe. I don't hear many of those during boxing matches, but I do hear a lot of them during toku. So, I just went along with it. Gary was probably the most conservative with them, not very surprising.

One of the Gizumon creeped up behind me. I nearly didn't notice it until it was too late. Thankfully, it was distracted. "Firecracker Smokescreen!" With that screen up, I got out of the way. That attack could've only come from one Digimon, Falcomon. He had come back with Keenan riding on his talons, but they weren't alone. As Falcomon flew back up towards the city, I looked up. From high up above, another Gizumon XT was attacking the top of the city, but a large group of something swirled around it. Within seconds, the robot was dismantled and falling apart. I smiled at that, then went back to my fighting.

After about five minutes, the five of us had neutralized the threat. Greg consulted his Digivice to determine how to shut off the aura for later. "Hmmm... oh wait, I got an idea," he said. He posed with his Digivice, and called out, "Power down!" Then he pressed one of the buttons and his aura shut off. We copied him.

"That was remarkable," I said. "Yeah. All that power, surging through my body. It was a rush," Gary added. "And to think, we wouldn't have thought of this eight years ago," Anya said.

We rode back up on ElDradimon's head, and then met up with Keenan and Falcomon. They had a large corps of short ninja-like Digimon in tow. I researched them on my laptop. "'Ninjamon, a Champion-level Digimon that moves with incredible stealth. Its ninja weaponry techniques are unmatched.' Impressive."

Keenan told everyone what he had thought. "BanchoLeomon told us we need to have more power. Merukimon always tell me that we need to work together as friends to protect the Digital World. So, me think. Me figure having more friends means having more power, like me and Falcomon. Friends makes us strong!"

One of the Ninjamon spoke up. "We're part of the Ninjamon clan. We pledge our loyalty to Keenan."

Marcus smiled. "Keenan, you did a really amazing job. The protectors of the Digital World have never been this strong before thanks to you," he said. Keenan's whole face lit up. "Yeah?"

The two shook hands in the sunrise as we looked on.

"One question, Keenan. Are these Ninjamon going to be following us around now?" Greg asked. Keenan shook his head. "No. They stay here, protect Sacred City." "Oh."

* * *

Kurata

I woke up bright and early. It just so happens that I have a spare apartment inside the lab that I use for personal purposes. Fully stocked, too. One might say that I'm married to my work. This particular morning, I stared at my pet. It was feeding off of Digimon energy the Gizumon had collected. "That's right. Feed. Feed. Yes, nothing like a good breakfast of Digimon energy to start your day off, right? The more energy I collect, the closer I get to my dream." Just then, I recieved a call. I picked it up on my console.

"The Bio-Hybrids have awoken," one of my associates informed me. Oh goody goody gumdrops. "I'm on my way," I replied.

I had set the Data Injection Procedure to take all night so I wouldn't have to supervise and could get a full night's sleep. The glass tubes rose as the smoke cleared out. I adjusted my glasses. " _Good morning_ , all. And how do we feel _today_?" I asked them in my usual cheerful manner.

"Ahhh... never better!" Kouki said. Ivan flexed his arm. "I feel so strong."

" _Not bad!"_ Kenta enthusiastically answered. Nanami added, "Who knew I could get all this power after a good night's sleep?"

"I'm very glad to hear that," I said. All had gone well. My henchmen went into their changing rooms and got dressed, while I answered another call.

It was from one of my soldiers."Professor Kurata, I'm afraid we have a situation, sir. We've lost the 15th Squadron's signal at Point 3-0-3. We fear they were somehow destroyed." "Hmm... send me any visuals you have," I ordered. "Uploading now." A picture came up on the screen.

"It's a city. Wait, no, it's ElDradimon. My mistake. So _that's_ where the Sacred City has been hiding," I said. The others came back. "Maybe Marcus Damon and his friends are there too," Kouki suggested. " _Of course_ they'll be there. Who else could defeat the Gizumon XTs? They're the only ones who are strong enough," Nanami answered.

"Then we'll just have to teach them a lesson," Kenta decided. Now that is what I liked to hear. I pressed the call button again. "Recall all the Gizumon XTs we have stationed in the Digital World and reassign them to Point 3-0-3," I directed, to which one of my soldiers answered, "Yes, sir."

I adjusted my glasses. "If I'm correct about this, there should be thousands of escapee Digimon seeking refuge in their capital city. So if I can bring down ElDradimon, I'll be that much closer to achieving my master plan," I conjectured. I then turned towards my team. "Well guys? Ready to test out your new strength?" "I've been ready ever since I came out of that tank!" Kouki boldly said. Perfect!

I grinned with glee. "Then let's all visit the Sacred City, the capital. And the site of our final battlefield!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

You may have noticed the references to Corinthian leather. Well, that was because Baronmon's voice was an impression of a younger Ricardo Montalbán who was featured in commercials for the Chrysler Cordoba and its "soft Corinthian leather" (which was actually made in New Jersey).

"You dirt-eating piece of slime! You scum-sucking pig! You son of a motherless goat!" comes from _The Three Amigos._

" _Trato hecho, jamás deshecho_." was often said on _Trato Hecho,_ a Hispanic-American version of the classic game show _Let's Make a Deal_ that ran on Univision.

As for the Aura feature of the Digivice Burst, I looked this up on the Digimon Wiki. The article on the Digivice states: "The Digivice Burst allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Mega level. It has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode", as well the "Signal Port", allowing the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution." Now, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe the Aura and Barrier functions were ever brought up in the anime. Who's to say this isn't canon?

Incidentially, for the "Brotherhood of Man" number, if you're using the 1967 film version of the song for reference, the main three dancers in the final chorus (from left to right) are Greg, Tentomon, and Baronmon. This is mostly because Greg wears glasses and looks more like Bud Frump.


	36. Chapter 32: A Call to Arms

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Tentomon) _When we arrived at the Sacred City atop_ _ElDradimon, Mayor Baronmon welcomed us with open arms. Unfortunately, we weren't given the warm welcome we were expecting. Instead, our human partners were promptly tied to the stakes, and we were tied up as well. We ran into Yushima, and then I channeled my inner J. Pierrepont Finch and distracted the mayor while the other Digimon freed the humans. After Marcus punched out Cerberusmon and revealed his DigiSoul, Baronmon remembered what his dad had done and hailed us as heroes with a banquet. Thomas became jealous of Marcus, so Greg and Veemon went out to comfort him. Aww, what a nice guy. Soon, we were under attack. We fought Gizumon XT in the sky, while our partners fought regular Gizumon using the DigiSoul Aura. Then, Keenan came back with a group of Ninjamon and saved the day. I just hope those Bio-Hybrids don't show up again!_

* * *

Chapter 32: A Call To Arms

Greg

That morning after breakfast (fruit), Tom showed us what he thought was the best strategic point to stage our defense against Kurata. "From here, we can spot anyone coming near ElDradimon, plus a 360-degree view surrounded by water removes any threat of a sneak attack," He said, sounding just like a realtor, especially with his necktie. At least he didn't have his shirt tucked in. "Yes. You chose an ideal spot. I am very impressed with you," Baronmon agreed.

Then, Marcus just had to open his mouth and brag about his father for what must've been the 50th time in just 18 hours. "My dad was able to protect this place once, and now it's my turn to try!" he insisted. "For the love of humanity, Marcus, would you please _shut the hell up_ about your dad?! _We! Don't! Give! A! DAMN!_ " I emphatically stated. Baronmon glared at me with daggers in his eyes. " _How dare you_ say such things about the savior of this city!" He then proudly turned to Marcus, and continued, "That's the voice of a hero's son if ever I heard one. I'm entrusting you with the safety of our capital, my friend!"

"That's a lot of responsibility, Boss!" Agumon said. "Yeah!" Marcus agreed.

"Why is he giving Marcus the credit when it's your plan, sir?" Gaomon asked Tom. "He's the legend's son," the blonde answered.

"It's just like you said, Thomas. You'll just have to do something to show him up," I said. Tom shook his head. "Heh, like that'll do me any good."

* * *

Kurata

We quickly set up base at Point 303. One thing about my organization. Some naysayers may call us evil, but boy, are we efficient. Speed is our motto, stealth is our standby. Nanami had the spyglass and she observed ElDradimon. "Hmmm... nice positioning for a defensive strategy. They must have a very smart general over there," she noted.

"I'm sure it was Thomas' plan," I said while looking through my designer binoculars. " _Thomas..."_ she repeated.

I began to list off his credentials. "Yep, Thomas H. Norstein, Stockholm Royal Class of oh-eight. Thomas' IQ is far higher than all the others. He's pretty much the genius of the group. _He_ comes up with all of their strategies, consistantly outthinking his opponents." I shot her a sly smile. "Just like you, my dear," I added.

"How interesting," she said as a smile came to her lips. Kouki popped his empty bag of chips. "It doesn't matter what kind of plan they come up with. I'll crush 'em with my bare hands," he vowed. He crumpled up his bag and threw it on the ground.

Ivan picked it up and threw it away. "Tsk tsk tsk. Trash must be disposed of properly. See, if everyone followed the rules like me, we'd be winning. But I'd never say I thought we were losing out loud." "You just did!" Nanami barked.

"Can we _go_ already?" Kouki groaned. "Relax, Kouki. There's no need to hurry," I said. That took him by surprise. I continued, "Don't you find it a little _boring_ to simply _win_? I wouldn't mind toying with them for a little while first."

* * *

Greg

The one problem of being in the Digital World is the lack of modern plumbing. Even in the Sacred City, it's difficult to maintain sanitation standards. So I stripped down to nothing and took a swim in the lake. I swam far out enough to where I wouldn't actually pollute anything, did my business, then swam back, making sure to wash my hands. Anya spotted me with her binoculars, and boy, did she look shocked. While I got dressed, she chewed me out in Russian.

Later, we got called for a press conference, or the closest thing they have to that in the Digital World. Baronmon insisted that Marcus sit in the center throne, which he happily did. All these Digimon I had only seen on the TV series were there. It was fascinating. Baronmon raised his hands and delivered the message. "Everyone, listen up. Our legend's son is going to deliver a message for us." Marcus stood up and cleared his throat.

"Don't screw it up, Mr. Legend's Son," I quietly sneered. If looks could kill, the glare he gave me was an absolute massacre.

I brushed it off, and Marcus began. "We know where the enemy is hiding! We must attack Kurata before he attacks us!" That shocked everyone. "All right. We're with you," Baronmon said. "Us too!" Keenan boldly added. "We're sick of seeing Kurata hurt Digimon," Falcomon said.

"Also for Merukimon and Frigimon. Revenge time! Who's with me?" Marcus asked. All the Digimon cheered and swore their undying loyalty to Spencer Damon's son. I felt like I was watching one of those old Errol Flynn films on Turner Classic Movies. Marcus flexed his arm in agreement. "Good. The more friends, the more power," he said.

Tom looked very uncomfortable about the whole thing. "You feel like playing _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_?" I whispered to him. He nodded, then spoke up. "Wait! This is a trap!" That shut everybody up.

Tom stood up and went on. "This whole thing isn't like Kurata at all. He's never been this careless before, so why should he start now? Look at how easy it was to find his location. He wants us to get our troops out of the perfect position that we're in." I stood up and joined in. "That Thomas H. Norstein found," I emphasized.

That brought out even more shock as I began what I thought was one of my smarter speeches. "Yes, my friends, Thomas here found your perfect defense. Thanks to his plan, we have a secure position. Kurata and his troops will now have to cross deep waters to find us. It was Thomas, not Spencer Damon's son, who found it. I wish to put that on the record." Tom and I fistbumped.

Marcus was livid. "We should stay exactly where we are and wait for _them_ to attack us," Tom went on. "Aren't you overthinking?" Pumpkinmon asked from the audience.

Gary stood up and spoke. "Friends, Digimon, citymen, lend us your ears. Two options are presented before you today. On one hand, you could support Marcus, the son of the hero who saved your beloved city. He is reckless and impulsive and will have you jumping in the well before you can figure out how deep it actually is. With Thomas, on the other hand, you have a well thought-out plan, a guiding hand who would not lead you astray."

"Well I don't care if it is a trap! We can defeat Kurata on his turf or ours," Marcus stated.

"But you'll be playing right into his hands. Right now, he can't get to us as long as we stay where we are," Tom protested.

Marcus gathered Agumon and Keenan close by him. "Then we'll attack by ourselves! No one says _you_ have to go!" "You don't get it, Marcus. This isn't a schoolyard fight. If we don't use strategy, the Sacred City will fall!" It became a shouting match as Marcus roared, " **A good defense is a good offense! I say we attack and that's that!"**

The crowd cheered and hailed Marcus a hero. Now it was Tom's turn to be livid. "No. Why doesn't anyone understand this is wrong?" he wondered in discouragement.

"Well... it might be best if you just went with the general consensus for now," Yushima said. Tom gasped. "No way. Even you..."

I had to think about it for myself. "Well, now that I think about it, we are in a good position. However, those Gizumon XTs can fly. If they attacked from the air, then there'd be no other place to go but in the water. How many of those Digimon do you think can swim? And even if it is a trap, we can't just stand here and do nothing. I'd love to stand by your side, Tom, but I'm afraid Marcus has something of a point," I reluctantly said.

Tom gasped again and then stormed out of the room. "Wait, sir!" Gaomon called as he followed his partner.

Later that afternoon, right around sunset, we gathered outside the city as Marcus gave his parting words. His tone was nothing but sheer arrogance. Being hailed as a hero had done nothing but inflate Marcus' ego. "Next time you see me, I'll have defeated Kurata! So take care of this place for me until I get back, OK?"

" _If_ you come back," Tom pointed out. "Heh, yeah. You keep dreaming, pal," Marcus snapped back.

"Anchors away!" Agumon shouted from down below. As Marcus made his jump, the boat sped off without him and he landed in the water.

I looked down. "Missed it by _that much,_ " I chuckled. Marcus came up for air. "HEY! Aren't you forgetting somebody?!" he barked. Agumon shrugged. "Sorry, Boss. You snooze, you lose!"

With that, Marcus started swimming. I turned back to the others and shook my head, smiling. "I always knew Marcus was all wet," I said. Anya decisively approached me, and did she look mad. "I saw what you did there, and in the conference too. You actively tried to discredit Marcus," she accused. "I've been trying to do that since I first met him," I said defensively. "Well I don't like it. Not one bit!" I had to keep backing up.

She continued, "You're not exactly the most ideal Tamer yourself. Everyone has flaws, but that doesn't mean you and Gary can continue to attack him like that." "I wasn't attacking him personally!" I insisted. "I don't care. I want you to apologize to him. All right?" I guess I had backed up too much because I fell in the water. I came back up to the surface.

"Aww _come on_ , babe! That wasn't very nice!" I called back up to her. "Serves you right!" she shouted back down. "All right. Before I start my swim, would you do me a favor?" "What?" she asked. "Ask Veemon to come down with me."

* * *

Thomas

Veemon did a cannonball dive off the edge. "YAHOO!" I looked over the edge and shouted down to the two. "Look, I appreciate your efforts. You can come back after you apologize... I guess."

"Right! Come on, Veemon! Did I ever tell you about the Ironman triathalon?" Greg asked. "No," Veemon said. "Well, part of it includes swimming!" He started doing a freestyle and Veemon followed.

I shook my head at the whole thing. "I can't believe these people would follow that reckless fool," I told Gaomon in disbelief. "I fear for their future," my partner grimly agreed.

"What do you think, Anya?" Lalamon asked. "Marcus doesn't mind taking risks, because he knows that if he screws up, Thomas and Greg have his back," Anya answered.

"Huh?" That opened my eyes. For the first time in my career at DATS, I realized I was being taken. I was nothing more than a backup plan, a failsafe. I mentally registered Anya's statement as a complete paradox. No one is willing to listen to me the first time, they just count on me to get them out of trouble. I clenched my fist and became determined to come up with a brilliant strategy.

* * *

Gary

With Aura Mode being unlocked on our Digivices, my training became more important than ever. I decided to run through some drills through the Sacred City. Tentomon flew in during the middle of some hip twisting drills. "Hey, Gary," he said. I jumped in the air and attempted to twist my hips three times before landing. I only made it twice. "Hi," I finally answered. "What are you doing?" "Hip twisting drills."

I did another one. "That looks... interesting. So, are you ready for the battle ahead?" Tentomon buzzed. I stopped. "Tentomon. I've been doing some thinking. There's a civil war in the team. Half the men with Marcus, half with Thomas. There's a lot of suspicion and hate. I can't believe we're fighting each other, when we should be fighting them."

Tentomon thought about it. "It's what Kurata wants, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "It makes me sick. But, what can we do? If we pick a side, the other one will hold it against us. I'm sick of fighting."

I considered it further. "Kenta was an alright guy when I first met him. He seemed OK to me. Greg got along with him just fine. But now, he's our enemy." It nearly brought me to tears. "Why must it be this way?" I painfully wondered. All Tentomon could do was nod his head and put one of his talons on my back.

* * *

Greg

When Veemon and I reached the shore, we ran after the others. By the time I caught up with them, I was out of breath. "...Hi... Marcus," I panted. "Greg! Veemon! What took you guys?" Marcus asked angrily. I caught my breath. "We're not planning on staying... Anya wants me to apologize." "Oh? Well I don't need it! You've gotta pick a side." "No, Marcus. I don't want to pick a side. I shouldn't have to pick a side. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd be the leader. I just keep my mouth shut and try to keep the team together. But you, you don't know when to shut up; you don't know **how** to shut up! I want to tell you a story about American history. In 1960, Senator John F. Kennedy and Vice President Richard M. Nixon participated in the first televised presidental debate. Kennedy appealed directly to the American viewers. Nixon appealed to and attacked his opponent."

"What's your point, Goggle Brain?" Marcus shot back. I went on, "The only reason you had more sway over those Digimon than Thomas did was because you have charisma. You're the hero's son. Thomas has good points, but you won them over. You stole credit for his plan! Have you ever thought about how that makes him feel, to be discredited?" "I'm not gonna stand here and be held back by him, or you! We've got to attack now!" "Would you listen to yourself? You don't make sense! You're walking into a _trap!"_ "Then let me walk in it! Besides, I thought you were going to apologize." "I thought _you_ said you didn't need it." "Well fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!"

"Come on, Veemon! We're going back to the Sacred City," I firmly said, turning around to walk back. "Can we not swim this time?" Veemon pleaded. "Would you rather fly back?" I asked. Veemon smiled. "Sure."

I took out my Digivice and ignited my DigiSoul, taking a breath to calm myself down. "All right," I finally said. The great thing about this Digivice is that it can be used for all the Digivolutions, not just to Mega. It's like the Nintendo DS being used for Game Boy Advance games. I called, "DigiSoul, Full... Charge!" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

As I observed the Digivolution, a thought came to mind. "Eh... why didn't I think of this before?" I got on board and we took off.

"So, how'd I do?" I asked AeroVeedramon. "Hmmm... Anya's not gonna be happy with you, I'll just say that," he plainly answered.

I patted him on his side. "That's what I like about you, buddy. You're not afraid to tell it like it is." "Huh? Gizumon XT straight ahead!" he quickly said.

My eyes went open like a lens. "Let's rock and roll!" I directed, emboldened. "You got it! V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon released a heat beam, but all it did was attract the others to our position. "...oh my," I yelped, realizing what I had gotten myself into.

[BGM: "You Don't Believe [Instrumental]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" I ordered in slight fear. "But Greg, you just said let's rock and roll," AeroVeedramon countered. "Right. We're rolling out of here!"

I turned around, and there was a whole swarm of them. I quickly pulled out my earpiece, put it on, and urgently pressed the talk button. "Thomas, this is Greg. I'm headed in your direction, I've got Gizumon XTs on my tail." "Haaah... what were you thinking?!" Tom demanded to know. "I had just compared Marcus Damon to John F. Kennedy. I was emboldened, and I stepped into it." "Yes, you did. All right, let me think for a second... Try coming in at an arc, give us a good position to attack them." "Roger, General Norstein!"

AeroVeedramon and I swooped in at an arc, enough to where we wouldn't get hit but the Gizumon would. From the corner of my eye, I could see three Digimon attacking. They were, from left to right, a Deputymon, a Tankmon, and a Centarumon. All three attacks went out, and all three missed. I didn't know what happened after because we flew back behind the city, where AeroVeedramon powered down after I got off.

Veemon and I ran to the front where Tom and Gaomon were waiting. "You made it just in time, sir. Baronmon just destroyed the last Gizumon XT," Gaomon proudly informed me.

"Good. What do you need us to do?" I asked. Tom stood there, looking concerned at the situation at hand. "Those were just scouts sent out to gather information about our setup. The _real_ attack will come from the waterfall. Greg, I'm putting you in charge of keeping watch in the front in case more scouts arrive. These loyal troops are yours to command. Are you up for it?" My eyes widened at that. Finally, the opportunity to lead that I had so deserved. I saluted. "Yes sir! You can count on us!" I confidently said.

Tom nodded. "Good luck then. Come on, Gaomon! Let's go!" "Sir yes sir!" Gaomon obediently said as the two ran off.

I took a moment to address my troops. "All right. My name is Greg Logan, and I'll be your commanding officer this evening. I don't have a speech prepared because we don't have time for one. I will say this. Your friend and mine Thomas H. Norstein has entrusted me to help you protect this city. I can't promise you anything on the same level as Spencer Damon, but this city will not fall under our watch." The Digimon on post cheered. "Glad I have your support," I said before clearing my throat.

I continued, "I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his world. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his world. Digimon, all this stuff you've heard about us not wanting to fight, wanting to stay out of the war, is a lot of Unimon dung. Gary and I are Americans, and Americans, traditionally, love to fight. All real Americans love the sting of battle. When you were kids, you all admired the champion marble shooters, the fastest runners, big league baseball players, the toughest boxers. Americans love a winner and will not tolerate a loser. Americans play to win all the time. I wouldn't give a hoot in hell for a man who lost and laughed. That's why Americans have never lost and will never lose a war, because the very thought of losing is hateful to Americans. Now, some of you Digimon, I know, are wondering whether or not you'll chicken out under fire. Don't worry about it. I can assure you that you will all do your duty. Kurata and his team are the enemy. Wade into them. Spill their blood. Shoot them in the belly. When you put your hand into a bunch of goo that a moment before was your best friend's face, you'll know what to do."

Just then, Gary went berserk. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he shouted as he rushed towards me. "Gary..." I started, but he cut me off. "Cut the crap, Gregory Thomas Logan! One of Kurata's troops is your friend, Kenta Kitagawa. How can you say things about him? Do you really want to hurt him?" "Well, no, but..." "But nothing! I think this has all gone too far. I want to defend this city, I want to protect the whole Digital World, but not like this! Not when we're fighting _ourselves."_ He stared at me with big puppy-dog eyes, almost in tears.

I was not going to let this get to me, not in front of my troops. I had to make an example of him. "Why, hell, you are just a coward," I bravely said. Then, I slapped him hard in the face and held him up by his collar. "Don't you dare go soft on me now, Gary. You're a Logan, and a Logan does not go soft in the heat of battle." Suddenly, Gary countered and I soon found myself on the floor with his foot firmly on my chest. The Digimon gasped.

He started growling at me. "Now you listen to me, hot shot. It seems you're letting this power go to your head. I don't see my brother in front of me. I see Marcus Damon. You're getting to be just as bad as he is, and I won't stand for it. You want to be a general, you give your troops respect. I'm willing to fight alongside you, but not because I enjoy it. It's because it's my duty. My duty!" We glared at each other for a while. Then, Gary helped me back up to my feet. "Thanks," I briefly said. Gary gave me a hug.

The two of us decided to direct the troops together.

* * *

Thomas

I left Greg in charge of the troops for a number of reasons. The main one is that it would keep him away from the real attack. Don't get me wrong, Greg is a good person and a loyal ally, but he has no head for strategy. He'd get in the way. Granted, it would be less so than Marcus, but I fear he's just as much of a threat as him when he applies himself.

Anyway, Gaomon and I quickly made our way to the waterfall. It was quiet. Too quiet. "No signs of an attack yet. But when they do, we'll be ready," I noted. Just then, I heard a voice. "You sure about that?"

I looked up, and standing on a high rock structure was that girl we had run into earlier, the Lolita. " _My my._ Have you already forgotten the sound of my voice?" she asked seductively. She turned her umbrella away and revealed her face. It was her!

" _You!"_ I breathed. "Nanami!" Gaomon added.

The girl released a seemingly evil smile, then continued on. "Like you said, if the waterfall is destroyed, the lake water will wash away ElDradimon. It _is_ the one weakness in your plan for defending the capital." I gasped at that. How could she have figured it out? I hadn't counted on anyone else to figure that out, but she had.

Now, she was planning on using it against me. She continued. "So, with the rest of your troops in place for a frontal attack, I knew you would come alone to the one location that needs the most protecting." I struggled not to let her get to me.

"Well, I guess you have it _all_ figured out," I said, going into the defensive. " _Oh_ , any general with a little common sense could see it. Don't you think, General Thomas Norstein? I _hear_ that you're considered some sort of genius. It'll be an interesting challenge to see if I can outwit you. Because you see... I'm sort of a genius myself."

She jumped off the structure she had balanced herself on and floated down on her umbrella. She went ahead of me, and then without warning, executed a kick that caught me off guard. I recovered nicely. "Sir!" Gaomon gasped. "I'm all right," I reassured him. Nanami held up her forearm with the Digivice and softly giggled.

* * *

Greg

I turned to my partner. "Veemon! I'm putting you in front as UlforceVeedramon. This time, we know what we're up against. I'm not going to call for a retreat this time out of fear." "You mean that?" "Yes I do." He clenched his fist in determination. "Then I'm ready!" Veemon decided.

He climbed up to the rail as I took out my Digivice Burst and thrust my free hand out to the side, igniting my DigiSoul. As if by unspoken mental command, the DigiSoul completely swept over my body. I was ready to go. Veemon jumped off the rail in a dive.

" _DigiSoul, Charge! OVERDRIVE!_ " "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

He drew out his Ulforce Saber from his bracelet and stood ready to attack.

* * *

Thomas

"Double Backhand!" Nanami deflected this and jumped up into the sky, flipping over the water. Gaomon followed her but she threw the umbrella in his face, then kicked him in the abs while his vision was impaired. She grabbed the umbrella handle and launched him into the water. "It's like she's able to read his movements!" I observed in shock.

She landed on a rock. "Uh. It's really not that difficult. Actually, nothing is that difficult, when you're as smart as I am. To be honest, sometimes having all the answers can get kind of boring. It's a curse." That sent my blood boiling. Gaomon climbed out of the water, catching his breath.

She went on. "Still... there's one question I haven't figured out the answer to yet. Why?" She closed her umbrella. "Why are you fighting on their side?" she asked me. "What?" I gasped. "It isn't like Digimon do anything for you. Why are you wasting your obvious genius on those pathetic creatures?" she continued in her drawl.

"The Digimon are my friends! They connect with us internally on an emotional level," I answered, again putting up a defense. Gaomon walked back to my side. "You tell her, sir," he agreed. I developed a question of my own. "And you? Why do you side with Kurata when he makes the innocent suffer so much?"

After staring at me for five seconds, she let out a chortle. "What are you? Some sort of defender of justice? Acting so _noble,_ when actually you just _love_ the superior feeling you get from helping the weak. You joined DATS to boost your own ego!" That set Gaomon off in an outraged jumping punch. "How dare you say that!" he shouted.

Nanami met the punch with her own open palm, blocking the attack. "Are you through being silly?" she asked.

The two engaged in a high-flying game of cat and mouse. "Gaomon! Be careful!" I cautiously called to him.

After Gaomon fired a punch, Nanami jumped off and floated back in my direction. "Look. I understand. You're _lonely."_

She landed by my side. "There's an emptiness in your heart you can't satisfy," she cooed. "What do you know?" I growled back.

Her voice became softer, more seductive, as if she was trying to lure me in. "Oh I know quite a bit about you, actually. After all, we are the same. You can't help but feel lonely, can you? You're surrounded by inferiors. There isn't a single person who understands you, not a single person you can relate to. You're a prisoner of your own intellect. Being a genius _means_ being lonely."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you siding with Kurata?" I asked insistantly. "Hmm?" I turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulder, being as gentle as I could given the circumstances.

"If you're such a genius, why would you take orders from a fool who only wants to destroy what he fears?" I asked. "Hee hee, you're cute. Who said I was on _anyone's_ side? Hunting Digimon just happens to be an enjoyable hobby that I like to dabble in," she simply replied.

"Say what?" Gaomon asked in mild outrage. Nanami went on, "Like I said, when you're a genius like me, life is so boring. But now, I've found something that really piques my interest."

She slowly and gently grabbed my wrist. "Thomas H. Norstein. Join up with me," she said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Only geniuses can understand each other. Join forces with me. Together, we can change this world into anything we want it to be." I couldn't help but stare into those eyes of hers.

Just then, I heard explosions. That only meant one thing. "They're self-destructing!" I realized. "The others! We need to get back. They might need us," Gaomon heavily suggested.

Nanami continued seducing me. "You know this isn't the place for you. Why? Why do you fight your true feelings?" She gently touched my face. "Let's make this world interesting for both of us," she sighed.

I slapped her hand away. "No thanks. I want to use my genius to help Digimon, not destroy them," I said. That didn't faze her. "Funny, for a genius... you're a fool. I guess I'll just have to make you understand."

"We defeated you once before. We're just going to win again," I confidently stated. Nanami prepared herself. "Last time was different. I'm much stronger now than I was before."

She leaped up high on top of the waterfall. I had to stand back so I could see what was happening. She began to glow again with dark DigiSoul, then brought her Digivice forward. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... _Full, Charge_! Bio-Hybrid Warp Digivolve to..." She transformed into a female humanoid Digimon based on the Lotus. "BioLotusmon! Kurata upgraded our data and now our Bio-Hybrid fusion is stronger than ever. What took you and your Digimon months to acheive, Kurata did in one night. Ha ha ha! Let me show you! My new power surpasses even your Mega-level Digimon!"

"Beyond our Mega level!?" Gaomon asked me in shock. I stood on my guard and unclipped my Digivice Burst. "We'll see about that," I said as I got in position, allowing my DigiSoul to cover me at the recommended level. _"DigiSoul, Charge! OVERDRIVE!"_

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

* * *

["A Call to Arms"

Written by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, Christopher Neil, B.A. Robertson, and Mike Rutherford

Performed by Greg + The Garage

Lead Vocals: Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal)

Additional Vocals: Tentomon (Jeff Nimoy)

Backing Vocals: Pumpkinmon (Neil Kaplan), Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz), Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince), Alan Carvel, Christopher Neil, Linda Taylor, Brianne Siddall]

 _Back at the Sacred City, the conflict begins. Gizumon XT and Gizumon AT calmly march on, like the robotic soldiers they are, and fire on all fronts. The first_ _ground engagement is near observation post 4. Coalition soldiers at observation post 4 open fire on the Gizumon column, but this largely ineffective fire draws a heavy Gizumon response which forced the company to retire, by order of its commanding officer, Greg. The battle continues on, but the scenes alternate with performance video of Gary's makeshift band. Pumpkinmon creates and plays makeshift drums, while other Digimon create makeshift instruments. Greg plays a makeshift guitar, while Veemon wields a makeshift bass guitar. Gary is lead singer._

 _Gary:_

 _ **Pass the word, it's a call to arms  
Midnight man at your door  
Blackened faces run in the night  
Daybreak under the floor  
Bring my bow  
Fill my head with flame, and we must  
Let them know that the torch is lit again  
Crystallize the pain behind your eyes  
Are you ready to fight?**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **You hear the drum and run) run for your life  
(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **Sweet Avalon, the heat is on)**_

 _Gary and Greg use bows and arrows and their own DigiSoul to attack the Gizumon forces. One of the arrows cracks some glass._

 _Gary/Tentomon/Backing:_

 _ **In other words, I hope and pray  
That time and tide wash the hate away  
A simple man with simple thoughts (**_ _Gary:_ _ **a man with simple thoughts)  
Who turned to force as a last resort **_

_The senseless violence and bloodshed continues. To cover the withdrawal, the company's platoon of Tylomon move to engage the Gizumon force. One of the Tylomon opens fire, after receiving permission, at what it believed was one of Kurata's units. Instead, the attack destroys a friendly Tankmon a few hundred meters in front of it. Despite this loss, the platoon continues forward and soon opens fire on a Gizumon-AT with another Tankmon's Hyper Cannon attack. The fire could not penetrate the Gizumon's armor, but did damage its optics and prevented it from fighting back effectively. Sepikmon's Charming Dancing summons Digimon spirits back from the dead, including a zombie SkullGreymon, to attack two Gizumon-XTs. UlforceVeedramon and HerculesKabuterimon don't slack off, either. The Sacred City takes quite a bit of damage, though. The others contribute as well._

 _Gary: (VO)_

 _ **All around us, chaos reigns  
Buildings crumbling down  
Silhouettes in the fiery rain  
Timbers crash to the ground  
Bring my spear, invested with my youth  
Bring the children near, they must now be told the truth  
Old and young and those of foreign tongue**_

 _ **Are you ready to fight?**_

 _ **(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **You hear the drum and run) run for your life  
(**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **Sweet Avalon, the heat is on)**_

 _We see a picture-in-picture of the performance, with the battle taking the larger portion of the picture. A scrolling, black ticker gives additional details on the battle in a yellow, Helvetica Narrow font as it happens._

 _Gary/Tentomon/Backing:_

 _ **In other words, I hope and pray  
That time and tide wash the hate away  
A simple man with simple thoughts (**_ _Gary:_ _ **a man with simple thoughts)  
Who turned to force as a last resort **_

_**In other words, (**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **Sweet Avalon, the heat is on)**_

 _ **I hope and pray  
That time and tide keep the day away  
When simple men with simple thoughts (**_ _Gary:_ _ **men with simple thoughts)  
Will turn to force as a last recourse **_

_**In other words, (**_ _Tentomon:_ _ **Sweet Avalon, the heat is on)**_

 _ **I hope and pray**_

 _ **That time and tide wash the hate away  
A simple man with simple thoughts (**_ _Gary:_ _ **a man with simple thoughts)  
Who turned to force as a last resort **_

_As the song fades out, the battle seems to be going from bad to worse. Greg and Gary prove themselves to be competent and capable military leaders, although not as strategic as Thomas. The two forces continue to go at it, neither one backing down. Little do they know what danger awaits them._

* * *

Thomas

I rode on top of my partner to the top, then I jumped off. "We don't know how powerful she is yet. Be careful," I advised. "Yes sir."

At least BioLotusmon was polite enough to warn us. "Here I come!" With incredible speed, she came forward. Before either one of us could see what was truly going on, BioLotusmon attacked him from behind into the forest. "I'm so fast, I make a rocket look slow," she bragged. MirageGaogamon charged in for a slash, but she disappeared. When I saw her next, she was high up and holding up her rod. "Seven's Fantasia!" she called. A rainbow beam hit my partner, and he fell to the ground.

"MirageGaogamon!" I called, running to him. I was stopped by her staff. I looked up, making sure to focus on the face. "Thomas, please reconsider. Don't you _long_ for a change?" she pleaded. Her two snakes slithered off her rod and floated toward me, their faces becoming Nanami's. They all came to me.

I heard her voice in stereo. "Forget those unappreciative fools. We'll create a new world! Yes!" I stared into her eyes as I felt her fingers stroke my face. "Only someone like me can appreciate and unlock the real you. Together, we can rule the world, maybe even the universe!" she softly murmured. I had to fight to stand firm.

" _No!_ I'm not an egomaniac like you. I realize you have to rely on your friends if you hope to achieve _real_ power," I firmly said. "Friends like Marcus Damon, or Greg Logan?" "That's right. Their physical and mental strength has saved me many times."

She smirked. "Uh huh, so those are the types of fools you rely on." "They're friends, not fools," I argued. "You might think they're your friends, but you don't need them. They need you. They keep holding you back, dead weight always needing your help to save them, and preventing you from reaching your full potential."

"That's not true!" I said. Perhaps there was some truth in what she said, though. I had to convince myself that it wasn't the case, and I was losing. Still, I kept up a good front. Her case became much stronger. She continued, "Forget about these charity cases and come with me. Together, we could become _**GODS!**_ "

I felt myself become surrounded by copies of Nanami, all calling my name. Her grip was closing in. Thankfully, MirageGaogamon came to my rescue. "LET HIM GO!" he yelled. He broke her grip and I was freed. I had to catch my breath.

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked me. "...yeah," I panted.

"Sir, she can predict my every move. Plus, she's faster than I am," MirageGaogamon reported. "Right! New plan!" I called, taking out my laptop. "Sir yes sir!" He charged ahead, awaiting my order.

I called it out. "Hit her hard! Use Attack Pattern Gamma Formation!" "Right!" He quickly dashed behind her. "Double Crescent Mirag-!" Before he could execute the attack, BioLotusmon quickly evaded the attack and struck hard from behind. "Is this the attack plan of a genius? I've never seen anything so predictable!" she grumbled.

"Ugh... now, sir?" MirageGaogamon asked. "Yes, now! Switch to Omega Pattern!" I directed. "Sir yes sir!" He found his way out of her grasp and went up high, preparing to execute Omega, creating a kaleidoscopic effect. All of them struck at once, but she avoided the attack by jumping into the air. Then, she brought out her rod again. "Seven's Fantasia!" This time, her attack was aimed at me and I took the full brunt of it.

* * *

["Don't Hold Back"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Nanami Ono (Philece Sampler)]

 _At this point, Thomas H. Norstein is thrust into a sequence of sweet temptation, on the borderline of a freakout on the edge of an_ _euphoric fantasy world_ _. The promise? World domination. We find Nanami decisively strutting around in her Lolita outfit, making any offer that she thinks he'll accept in a bid to make him_ _completely lose his fighting spirit_ _. The setting is heavily influenced by the works of Peter Max and_ _Italian-Canadian photographer and director Floria Sigismondi_ _; and also offer living contradictions. The scene is itself cold and corporate, and yet seductive and acidic._

 _Nanami:_

 _ **Some are born to lose their heads  
And some are born to use them  
And some will never know their ends  
And some are born to choose them  
**_

 _ **Don't you let your fantasies be blinded by the light  
You don't have to save your wildest dreams for the night **_

_**Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Reach out!  
Touch the sky with your mind's eye, **_

_**don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _Thomas goes on sort of an acid trip._ _In rare cases, an apparent complete loss of control can be observed, and the behavior a person exhibits reflects a lack of normal understanding about navigation of a physical environment. This may be caused by a failure to recognize external stimuli for what it is._ _Stanislav Grof explains this feature:_

" _There is a tremendous danger of confusing the inner world with the outer world, so you'll be dealing with your inner realities but at the same time you are not even aware of what's happening, You perceive a sort of distortion of the world out there. So you can end up in a situation where you're weakening the resistances, your conscious is becoming more aware, but you're not really in touch with it properly, you're not really fully experiencing what's there, not seeing it for what it is. You get kind of deluded and caught into this."_

 _Nanami:  
_ _ **Some you win and some you lose  
And some will bring you sorrow  
Some are born to lead the rest  
And some are born to follow  
Don't rely on miracles to open any door  
And don't you let a shadow be your guide anymore **_

_**Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Reach out!  
Touch the sky with your mind's eye, **_

_**don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _ **Ride the wave of destiny  
Rise above the crest  
And believe everything that happens to you happens for the best  
Don't allow the world of men  
To turn your head no more  
Cause if you can't let yourself go  
What are you saving yourself for? **_

_During that pause, the camera focuses on Thomas' shocked face as the image becomes negative. Once the music picks up, the image returns to normal and the bad trip continues._

 _Nanami:_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Reach out!  
Touch the sky with your mind's eye, **_

_**don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _In a picture-in-picture, BioLotusmon is successfully beating the you-know-what out of MirageGaogamon._ _The picture-in-picture slides back into the screen after a while as we go back to the acid sequence._

 _Nanami:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't you let your fantasies be blinded by the light  
For you don't have to save your wildest dreams for the night!**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Don't hold back,**_

 _ **Reach out!  
Touch the sky with your mind's eye, **_

_**don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _ **Touch the sky with your mind's eye,**_

 _ **don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _ **Touch the sky with your mind's eye,**_

 _ **don't be afraid to reach out!**_

 _As the song ends, Thomas struggles to find his fighting spirit, but he does find it and breaks free. He's focused more than ever on finding a strategy._

* * *

Thomas

How dare she use The Alan Parsons Project for evil! I'm just glad I was able to get out of that alive. I became more focused than ever on finding a strategy, but nothing seemed to work. I even borrowed from chess strategies. Not even The Sicilian Defense worked. Soon, he was down on the ground.

"My strategies aren't working," I realized in horror, "She's so fast that she anticipates anything that we try and beats us to the punch!"

What was worse, BioLotusmon was tiring of it all. "I've had fun, but all good things must come to an end. Like the waterfall!" She stabbed the ground. "But then again, if you join me, Thomas, I'll leave the waterfall alone," she promised.

"She's got me right where she wants me. I can't believe I'm beaten!" I thought to myself in almost despair. It was absolutely pathetic. Then, I realized something as I closed my laptop and climbed up MirageGaogamon. I explained the plan to him.

"I can't, sir. It's too dangerous," he protested. "Just do it. Trust me," I ordered. "Yes, sir." "What are you doing on top of his shoulder? Are you _trying_ to get hurt?" BioLotusmon asked in disbelief.

We charged ahead, and I held onto anything I could get while maintaining my standing position. The velocity jostled my hair. "Serpent Ruin!" She called as she released a black aura from the black snake on her staff.

"Don't stop!" I ordered. So, we ran in head on. This shocked her to no end. "Don't worry about me. Just go!" So, MirageGaogamon put up his claws and trudged through. "Stop it! You lose!" My partner batted away the staff.

" **Get her!** " I shouted. He drew back his claws from his chest and fired a full-blown attack on BioLotusmon, right on contact. "Full Moon Blaster!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed in pain. Soon, she was on her knees. "You just kept coming _forward_ with your attack," she lamented, "How did you possibly know that would work?"

"I didn't," I admitted, "I just thought that if we got within point-blank range, we'd be able to pull it off." "What?! I lost to such a simple, foolish plan? That's impossible!" All of a sudden, she began to let out this evil laugh. I soon discovered the punchline as a red glow fired to her staff by the waterfall. "The lake!" It overpowered the staff and caused the lake to spill over. The Sacred City was doomed to drown.

Within seconds, she had reverted back to a DigiEgg and Nanami, on her knees. I made sure she was still breathing and able to operate. "I accept defeat because I did not lose to you, Thomas H. Norstein. I lost... I lost to something else... I lost to Marcus Damon's power." The wind rustled, and she moaned in pain. I came to that realization. "Marcus' power? You mean... _ **gaaaah!**_ " It was true. I had actually stolen a play from Marcus Damon's proverbial playbook. I had allowed him to influence my judgment. I quickly fell into dismay, non-verbally questioning why I had let such a thing happen. Gaomon just put his hand on my back reassuringly. "You can't win 'em all, sir," he said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I left the music video description somewhat ambiguous this time because who am I to figure out what the euphoric fantasy world of Thomas H. Norstein is?

See how many war movies you can identify by their quotes.


	37. Chapter 33: If I Could Change Your Mind

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Tom developed a great defense strategy by moving_ _ElDradimon into a lake. Of course, Marcus got all the credit._ _I don't care if his dad did save the Sacred City, Marcus needs to shut up about it. Gary and I did what we could to discredit him and support Tom, but even I came to see Marcus' point. Anya and I had our first fight as a couple, which literally put me in deep water. What was intended to be an apology turned into a shouting match. Oh well. As a consolation prize, Tom put me in charge of the frontal attack while he went to the waterfall with Gaomon. Gary nearly burst into tears because of all the infighting, but when I tried to make an example of him in front of the troops, I ended up flat on my back. Tom and Gaomon ran into Nanami, the Gothic chick. Turns out she's a genius who tried to bring Tom to the dark side. I'm not sure whether she wanted to get into his brain or his bed. Either way, Tom fought through it and even borrowed a page from Marcus' playbook. He seemed really ticked about it, too. The worst part of it all is that the waterfall got blown up anyway. Boy, Kurata's evil is spreading further than ever!_

* * *

Chapter 33: If I Could Change Your Mind

Marcus

ShineGreymon grabbed a Gizumon XT and threw him into a tree, then slashed away at both it and the tree. Then, he powered down to Agumon. We'd been fighting them for about two hours. In the meantime, Keenan and I had taken down a troop of Gizumon. I found the DigiSoul Aura to be a huge help to my already incredible fighting skills, but Keenan didn't need it at all. All of us were getting just a bit tired, though. I knew we'd sleep well tonight. I powered down from the aura.

"Man, those Gizumon XTs just keep coming and coming," I said, looking around for more. Agumon walked up to me. "What do we do?" he asked in concern. I couldn't come up with any other answer except, "We keep fighting."

"Marcus!" Keenan called. I turned around and saw him and Falcomon running towards me. "Marcus, come quick! Hurry!" He sounded worried.

So, Agumon and I ran to follow him. We saw a lot of water gushing out. "Why is all that water gushing everywhere?" I asked. "Me don't know," Keenan said. "But without the moat, ElDradimon is left wide open for an attack," Falcomon added. "We've got to go back and help," Agumon urged. I thought about it, then came to a decision. "No. I left Thomas in charge of protecting the Sacred City, and I know he will. We've got to stick to the plan and get Kurata!" The others nodded, so back we went.

* * *

Greg

After fighting back for four hours straight, UlforceVeedramon got tired. So he floated back, powered down to Veemon, and the two of us got some sleep, or whatever sleep we could get. Yeah, I'm probably the only DigiDestined I know who actually cares about getting sleep during a crisis. I gotta be at my best, you know. I'm an American, so I try harder.

Looking through my binoculars, the next morning greeted me with a slew of Gizumon XTs and an empty lake bed. "Eh, there's nothing that starts the day better than being surrounded by your enemy," I sarcastically mused. I went outside and joined the others after breakfast. The flock of Piximon were worried, although you couldn't tell that from their facial expressions. "Here they come!" they moaned.

"There are too many of them to count," Pumpkinmon added. Even Baronmon seemed to be losing hope. "Huh, I never thought they would destroy the lake. I'm afraid this is the end."

"No, it's not!" Yushima called. The Digimon turned around as our former Commander-General bravely walked forward with Kamemon, with Veemon and me following him. He tried to boost morale and inspire hope. "We must send all the smaller Digimon into the palace for their protection, while the rest of us stay out here and finish this battle. We have to fight harder than ever before so we can finish Kurata once and for all!"

"You mean... we can win?" Pumpkinmon asked. "He's right! After all, we have the legend's son on our side. Marcus Damon will lead us to victory!" Baronmon shouted.

I facepalmed, and continued Yushima's message. "Mayor Baronmon, you're right. However, he's not here at the moment. Knowing him, he'd probably take Kurata on himself. He's entrusted us to protect the city, and Gary and me to lead you," I said. "So let's not let him down! It's fightin' time!" Veemon called, his fists clenched. The other Digimon cheered.

I turned to Yushima. "So which level should I send Veemon into? Ultimate? Mega?" I asked. I soon discovered the answer as Yushima charged up his fist and only his fist. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" He slammed down his fist on his sensor. "Kamemon Digivolve to... Gwappamon!" I felt a giant sweatdrop make its way down the side of my face. " **Oh come on!** " I shouted in disbelief. Yushima turned to me. "Young man, this isn't a race. This is a marathon," he wisely said. I nodded, then turned to Veemon. "Well, at least we can go to Ultimate," I suggested. "Great idea." He got in position as I fully charged my DigiSoul and took my beginning stance. _"DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!"_ "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" I boarded AeroVeedramon, took off my glasses, and lowered my goggles. "This battle has just begun," I noted.

* * *

Anya

A Gizumon XT came right to our window, so Lalamon covered for me. "Seed Blast!" She kept spitting out seeds while I found an empty barrel. She was starting to get tired and frightened when I arrived.

"Out of the way, Lalamon!" I called. Then I jumped up and threw the barrel in that ugly eye of his. Unfortunately, that sent two figures toppling. The first was the Gizumon XT, the other was me, screaming at the top of my lungs. Lalamon dived down to save me from certain death, and she grabbed me by the jacket. I fell through that, so she had to grab me by the straps of my top.

* * *

Ivan

Kurata put me in charge of leading the troops of Gizumon XT. I think it's because I'm the biggest of all of them, which is pretty nice. It's mostly muscle because I work out a lot. Really, I spend a lot of time in the gym. At one time, I could bench press 500 easy. Of course, I wouldn't ever brag about that out loud.

Anyway, as we continued to pillage and break into the Sacred City, whose voice should I hear but my ex-girlfriend Anya's? "Uh, I found her! My honey bun!" I exclaimed in joy.

I kept following her voice and her footsteps. "Huh?" "Honey bun?" her Digimon partner asked. Anya turned around. "Ugh. Oh no, it's my ex-boyfriend Ivan," she grumbled.

"Too bad the only time we're together is when I'm trying to massacre her and all of her friends. If only I could tell her how much I love her. Of course, I would never say that out loud," I said. "I think you just did," Anya's partner said to me. Anya had this annoyed expression on her face. I can't imagine why. She sighed.

"Hi, Ivan." "Huh? How did she know I was here? I was being quiet," I reasoned to myself. I thought about it, and put my hand on my chin, like I usually do when I'm thinking. "I know. She must be looking for me day and night like I am looking for her and she sensed my presence near her," I thought to myself.

Then, she spoke. "Yeah right! I told you, Ivan, we're through! Do you actually think I would fall for a guy who says everything he thinks out loud?" "I do!?" I asked her, and that set my brain to thinking. "So that means she knows about all the hidden passion I have for her, and how I've missed her for so long. And what's worse, she doesn't share my feelings."

I turned around and covered my face in shame. "Oh, this is so embarrassing! I could just _crawl_ into a hole and _hide_!" I groaned. I started feeling depressed, but then I remembered something. I punched in a code on my Digivice, and a group of Gizumon came running. That freaked her out.

I tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, don't worry. These particular units aren't programmed to attack. Anya, I have a song for you from the bottom of my heart. I want you to know just how much I care for you and how I want you to dump that guy with the glasses that you kissed while we were in the Digital Gate. Now I will attempt to woo you back into my good graces. Kurata said this would help me win you back, and I hope it does. Hit it!" I punched in another code, and synthesized musical instruments formed from their eyes. Kurata says I have a beautiful voice, not that I would ever brag about it out loud.

* * *

["If I Could Change Your Mind"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Ivan Zhivago (Christopher Darga)]

 _The Gizumon begin playing their music, while Ivan gets in position. Anya looks slightly confused and bewildered at the whole thing. As Ivan gets into it, Anya grows to become more disgusted at the whole thing._

 _Ivan:_

 _ **I prefer to spend my time in solitary ways  
Keeping myself to myself  
Can't pretend that it's been easy since you went away  
Living with somebody else**_

 ** _If you should change your mind_**  
 ** _If you would turn around and look behind_**  
 ** _If you could see me the way I used to be_**

 _ **At the risk of bringing back the sorrow and despair  
I would do it all again  
Holding on to memories and pretending not to care  
Knowing that the show was soon to end**_

 _ **If only I could change your mind  
If only you would change  
If I had the chance, I'd do it all again  
I would do it all again  
**_

 _One Gizumon plays the electric guitar. We now go into Ivan's mind, where he thinks about the happy times they had, like the one time they spent a day in Shamora along_ _Lazurnaya Bay. Ivan had packed a picnic and the two hit the beach. Unfortunately, the picnic had not gone on as planned, especially when Ivan forgot to pack the utensils for the chicken kiev or the bottle opener for the bottle of mors (a traditional wild berry drink). He laughed it off, but Anya was not impressed. Later on, they rented a rowboat, but it was Anya who did the rowing while Ivan attempted to impress her with his wit (or lack of it thereof). There's really nothing wrong with that. Why, the author himself has had a girl row for him in the fifth grade. As we progress into Ivan's memories, we see that at one point, Anya did have feelings for Ivan. And yet, she couldn't help but think of something more. Ivan's certainly helping his case, but then again that's par for the course for Russian men. Women are traditionally treated with chivalry. Female travelers should not act surprised or indignant when their Russian male friends pay their bills at restaurants, open every door in front of them, offer their hand to help them climb down that little step or help them carry anything heavier than a handbag — this is not intended as condescending. (Wikitravel)_ _So, one night at a restaurant in Moscow, Anya quietly breaks up with Ivan. This breaks his heart, but he doesn't dare give up on her. Instead, he becomes devoted to the idea of winning her back._

 _Ivan: (VO)_ _ **  
I remember windy shores on melancholy days  
Drifting along with the tide  
And the joy of simple things and ordinary ways  
Taking it all in my stride**_

 ** _If you should change your mind_**  
 ** _If I could let you see what lies behind_**  
 ** _If you could need me the way it used to be_**

 ** _Even for a moment of the happy times we shared_**  
 ** _Living in my dreams since then_**  
 ** _At the risk of losing only castles in the air_**  
 ** _Come with me and we can try again_**  
 ** _Oh_**

 _ **Oh, if I could change your mind**_

 _We return to the present, where Ivan continues to make his plea. The Gizumon accompany him._

 _Ivan:_ _ **  
Can't pretend it's not been lonely since you went away  
Oh, if only I could change your mind**_

 _ **If I could change your mind**_

 _ **If I could change your mind**_

 _ **If I could change your mind**_

 _As the song continues to fade, we see Anya isn't buying any of it._

* * *

Anya

He was trying so hard. I had given him three months, but he just didn't complete me. It's true, I did have feelings for him once. I guess the one thing that killed me was that he was like an open book. He said everything he thought out loud. "That was a very nice song, Ivan. However, nothing can change my mind. I can't continue a happy relationship when I know that you're going to reveal all your deepest thoughts to anyone. You're too open, Ivan."

He stared with confusion at me. I could tell this was going to go nowhere. "You are as meaningless as a melon," I said coolly, "Undefined, unaccountable, insignificant, indeterminate, and inadvertent, out of order, out of place, and out of luck!"

He didn't look too happy at that. "In order to prove my worthiness, we must fight!" he announced. "Huh?"

Lalamon seemed delighted at the idea. "We accept your challenge!" she shouted back. "Lalamon..." "But if we win, you're never allowed to come near Anya ever again!"

"Ha ha ha! But if I win, I get a date with her," Ivan happily said. That didn't faze Lalamon. "You better run while you still have the chance! I'm warning you, once I Digivolve, you won't be calling anyone 'Honey Bun' for a long time!"

I had to pull my partner away so I could confront her. "Lalamon, you have no business deciding my love life," I chided in a panic. "Oh yes I do!" "Anyway, what is your problem? Egging him on like that. He's pretty strong, you know! What if we lose?!" "Calm down, Anya. I have a plan."

I calmed down while she explained it to me. " _He's_ the one commanding all of Kurata's troops." That gave me an idea. "Hmm... So you think if we keep him busy, the Gizumon XT attacks might slow him up?" I asked. "Well, I was hoping for more than just keeping him busy," Lalamon said, clenching her little hand into a fist, " _I wanna kick his butt!_ " "Sounds like a plan then," I agreed.

We got in position as I unclipped my Digivice Burst and charged up my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul, _Charge! OVERDRIVE!"_ I called out."Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" After Digivolving, Rosemon landed on the ground. "Ah! Now that I've Digivolved to the Mega level, there's no way you'll come close to touching me!" she confidently stated.

Ivan didn't look too worried. "Huh! We'll see!" He charged up and then slid out his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid Digisoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_ His arms became scalier as his whole body began to mutate. _"_ Bio-Hybrid Warp Digivolve to... BioSpinomon! If you thought our Bio-Hybrid forms were strong before, wait until you see my Blue Prominence attack! This fusion of Digimon DNA and human data can defeat any Mega Digimon!"

"OK, Anya. What now?" Rosemon urgently asked me. "Why are you asking me? You had the plan!" I shot back.

"Ha ha, I have to hand it to Kurata. That guy really knows his monsters. I guess it takes one to know one," BioSpinomon said.

"Then why do you work for him in the first place?" I asked him. "Oh Anya, we've got so much to catch up on. Just surrender and go with me on another date." "No way, creep! I don't care how big you are, you're going down!" I courageously said. BioSpinomon laughed. "Ha ha! That's what you think!"

Rosemon jumped up, ready to strike. "I'll teach you that size doesn't matter, unless you're talking about the size of one's heart!" she added. I stood there with my mouth agape. How could she say something like that at a time like this?

* * *

Greg

Later, Tom came in over the earpiece and told me about his battle with Nanami. "And that's the whole story. I've been kicking myself for the last three hours," he said over the piece. "Well, Tom, you can't win 'em all with strategy. Sometimes you have to ram yourself in there and let your gut take over," I tried to console him. "You sound like Marcus," he quipped. "That's actually a strategy used by a lot of leaders. Anyway, this is a great step for you. You quit being anal retentive for once, and you won." "I am not anal!" he sternly retorted. "Riiiiiiiiiight..."

* * *

Anya

Rosemon and BioSpinomon attacked at the same time. It caused a cluster of explosions in the air, but no damage. Rosemon landed on the ground.

BioSpinomon laughed again. "Ha ha ha, Kurata has made me 100% more powerful than I was before. The only thing that's stronger than me... is my love for my sweet honey bun Anya." This was becoming too ridiculous.

I shook my head and began expressing my feelings. "Enough, Ivan! I'll admit, once I was in love with you. I thought you and I were perfect for each other. You were so sweet and kind, and strong too. I thought that was all I'd ever need. But then, I began to see some of your faults. The one that stuck out the most to me was how you always spoke your mind, even at the most inopportune times. If you were seeing another woman on the side, I'd know about it because I can read you like a book." "You can?" " _Yes!_ And I have discovered someone much better than you! I mean, look at you. You're attacking Rosemon and me because I won't go out with you again. Is that any way to treat a lady like me? No! You should be attacking Greg and Veemon... not that I want you to, of course. But don't take it out on me!" "I'm sorry, honey bun, but orders are orders. I wish I didn't have to kill you, but Kurata wants you dead, and I just do what the boss tells me to."

I gasped at that. "You... you do this for money?" I asked.

* * *

Thomas

I carried Nanami through the forest. She's remarkably light, so I didn't have much trouble. Gaomon had gone up ahead to review the status of the Sacred City, and he was just coming back. "Sir! Sir, the Sacred City is under heavy attack. Should we go back there and help, sir? Or are we headed to team up with Marcus so we can take on Kurata?"

Hmm... both sounded like very reasonable things I could be doing. I thought about what Nanami had said, about how I had lost to Marcus Damon's power. I hadn't truly defeated her myself. My victory was hollow because the waterfall burst in spite of it. In a way, I had betrayed myself. Greg called me anal retentive. I let the words swirl in my head.

* * *

" _Thomas,_ _ **you're**_ _an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise." "Y_ _ou have no right to speak, Norstein. You didn't contribute." "I'm sick of you holding me back anyway!""_ _Wake up! Put aside your stubbornness for once and let us help you." "_ _Marcus doesn't mind taking risks, because he knows that if he screws up, Thomas and Greg have his back." "You can't help but feel lonely, can you? You're surrounded by inferiors. There isn't a single person who understands you, not a single person you can relate to, you're a prisoner of your own intellect. Being a genius means being lonely."_ _"I accept defeat because I did not lose to you, Thomas H. Norstein. I lost... I lost to something else... I lost to Marcus Damon's power."_

* * *

Thomas

"Thomas!" Gaomon barked, bringing me back to reality. "Huh? Uh... sorry, Marcus said he'd be fine on his own. I think we should get back to helping Yushima and the others," I decided.

* * *

Anya

During the battle, a Yasyamon attacked BioSpinomon, and he cold-heartedly killed Yasyamon by impaling him with his sword. "How... could you do that!?" Rosemon asked in complete shock.

"You're terrible! How could you do such a thing if you're part human?" I added. BioSpinomon turned his head. "Why are you calling me terrible? This is just business," he said nonchalantly, as if he was talking shop.

My eyes widened further at that. " _Just_ business?" "Of course. I'm Kurata's hired muscle. Kurata pays me money so he can experiment on my body, and I'm lucky, too. Because of all his hired help, he's given me the strongest body out of everyone. That's why I'm the best fighter there is. Where else do you think I'm getting the money to take you on our date? You could say I'm in the Digimon hunting business. I hope I didn't make you mad."

I began to see Ivan's true colors. "No, Ivan. You don't make me mad. You make me _sick!_ You're the worst person I've ever met!"

* * *

Kurata

It was a slow, slow day. Ivan should've been back by now. Well, he should've, except I gave him carte blanche timewise to pursue his ex-girlfriend, Anya. At least it would shut him up. I yawned. I'd finished every sudoku book I had brought with me. Suddenly, a report came in. "Professor Kurata. Reporting with an update, sir. We approximate the Sacred City will fall within the next five minutes," my field commander reported. "Good. Soon, the greatest chapter of mankind will begin," I said.

* * *

Anya

I continued my rant. "How can you _do this?_ Digimon are living things, too. How can you _hunt_ them for money? They're just like us, we connect with them, and they're our friends! You said yourself you get your power from Digimon data, and yet you destroy them and call it your business! Doesn't that _bother_ you?"

Tears were coming to my eyes. "Don't you feel anything from seeing all this pain and suffering? Don't you have a heart?" I demanded to know. "Please don't be angry with me," he pleaded, "it's only business, Honey Bun."

That was it! "Grrrr... hmmmm... _don't you dare_ call me your honey bun!" "I wish you'd understand. I made a deal with Kurata because I need that money, and I'm gonna do whatever he asks, even if that means killing you. When I signed that contract, I promised to do a good job." I was growing more and more disgusted with him by the second.

Rosemon spoke up. "I fear for you. Ivan, when you signed that contract, you signed away your heart." "And your soul," I grimly added. "Oh Anya... if only I could make you understand... if only I could make you think differently about me and what I do."

"Well, you can't! And this is what I think of your little band of troubadours!" I took out my Digivice Burst and set it up for Aura Mode. "DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!" I shouted as I scanned my hand. I became covered in DigiSoul, then charged towards Ivan's band of music-playing Gizumon. I punched and kicked through them all, destroying them. I panted and pointed to BioSpinomon in righteous fury. "Him! I want him gone! For good!"

"Hm." She jumped up and began her strike. "Now prepare to die!" she called.

* * *

["Rolling in the Deep"

Written by Adele Adkins and Paul Epworth

Performed by Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)

Additional Vocals by Rosemon (Dorothy Elias-Fahn)]

 _Suddenly, the group is surrounded by more Gizumon and Gizumon-AT. Anya uses the battle to tell off Ivan, in song, naturally._

 _Anya:_

 _ **There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**_

 _ **See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark **_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling**_

 _Now, Rosemon goes in as she attempts to attack both BioSpinomon and the Gizumon. Anya continues her beautiful rampage._

 _Anya:_ _ **  
We could have had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

 _ **Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared  
**_

 _BioSpinomon_ _attacks with his charged up claws, Rosemon misses and charges up her Rose Spear, stabbing the enemy Digimon with it once fully charged. She then entangles BioSpinomon in vines, binding him._

 _Anya:_ _ **  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating **_

_Anya jumps up and starts laying a few punches and kicks on BioSpinomon, wherever she can find a weak spot._

 _Anya:_

 _ **Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow **_

_She jumps off him and allows Rosemon to charge up her Forbidden Temptation. All Anya can do is sadly shake her head and think of what a loser Ivan is._

 _Anya:_

 _ **(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

 _Finally, Rosemon charges up and lets her attack go, attempting_ _to_ _beautifully destroy the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. Anya continues her beautiful rampage against Kurata's forces._

 _Anya:_ _ **  
We could have had it all  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(**_ _Rosemon:_ _ **Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

 ** _We could have had it all_**  
 ** _(_** _Rosemon:_ ** _You're gonna wish you never had met me)_**

 ** _Rolling in the deep_**  
 ** _(_** _Rosemon:_ ** _Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_**

 ** _You had my heart inside of your hand_**  
 ** _(_** _Rosemon:_ ** _You're gonna wish you never had met me)_**

 ** _But you played it_**  
 ** _You played it_**  
 ** _You played it_**  
 ** _You played it to the beat._**

 _When the last one is down, she lands on the ground, turns off Aura Mode, and dusts her hands._

* * *

Anya

When the dust cleared, though, he was still there. He was much angrier, too.

"I now see that Anya wants nothing to do with me. Fine! If she doesn't want my heart, then why shouldn't Kurata have it? He can have my heart and my loyalty! Anya! You will pay for turning me down!" He charged his mouth up with a blue flame and called, "Blue Prominence!"

The attack was aimed directly at me, but Rosemon attempted to get me out of the way. There was an explosion, and I found myself on the floor, covered by my partner. "Rosemon! Rosemon, hang in there!" "I'm OK. It wasn't a direct attack," she said somewhat weakly.

"Oh no? Then the next one won't miss!" BioSpinomon threatened.

"Anya... run!" Rosemon urged. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I said. We got up together. "Stand up, Rosemon. We can't afford to lose this one," I boldly stated.

Rosemon nodded, her confidence reforming. "You're right. I can still do this." I stood behind Rosemon as she charged up her Forbidden Temptation. "Blue Prominence!" "Forbidden... Temptation!" The two attacks clashed, and it came down to a battle of wills. "We have to get rid of his kind! I don't want any more Digimon to suffer because of this guy!" I called. That extra bit of sincerity must have done the trick because our attack became stronger, overpowering and destroying BioSpinomon and causing an explosion. After the dust cleared, Rosemon had one thing to say. "Someone who sells his heart has no right to speak about love."

* * *

Kurata

"BioSpinomon's signal is gone!" one of my agents declared. I sighed. "I never should've let Ivan go by himself."

"KURATA!" I recognized that voice as I turned my head. There was the son of Spencer Damon, along with Keenan, and their Digimon. He was being followed by Gary Logan and Tentomon. Three against one, typical odds. Falcomon flew forward with an attack, but Kouki came in and punched the bird away into a tree. "You again!" Marcus shouted.

Kouki just flashed his killer grin. "I never thought you'd show, Marcus. What took so long?" "You're the one who ran away!"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Gary cut in. "What!?" Marcus and Kouki asked angrily. "I'm not going to let you guys go at each other right now. I've got to speak with Kenta first," Gary said.

As if right on cue, Kenta walked in wearing his battle outfit. "Ah, so Greg couldn't make it himself. Had to send in his brother to do the job," he sneered. "If you must know, I came of my own accord. We're going to settle this once and for all," Gary shot back. Kenta stared him down, showing his teeth. "Look, kid, I have no interest in you. I've got a bone to pick with your big brother, so stay out of it before I make you regret it." Gary started running head on towards him. "The only one with any regrets will be you!" And so, the four charged at each other. Naturally, those do-gooders were outmatched by my team and were soon floored.

* * *

Anya

I approached Ivan, who was now on the floor, powerless. His DigiEgg was beside him. "Ugh... it's so... sad," I said. I noticed a picture popping out of Ivan's pocket, so I knelt down and picked it up to examine it. I recognized most of those faces. They were Ivan's nine brothers and sisters. I had forgotten that he had such a huge family.

"Give... that... back," Ivan breathed out. I turned to him. "Those are my little brothers and sisters. You had forgotten about them... hadn't you?" he asked. "Yes... I suppose I did," I softly answered. "Yes... I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't give me a chance... to explain."

I gave him back the picture. "This is why I signed that contract with Kurata. Now do you understand?" he asked me. I felt sorry for him. "Ivan, you fool. Do you really think your family wanted that for you? Sacrificing your body for experiments and hunting down innocent creatures for money?"

He just had a happy expression on his face as he cried tears of joy. It was pathetic. "He doesn't even know he did anything wrong," I sadly concluded. Anger sparked in my heart. "I hate Kurata. Only a sick man would take advantage of the weak-minded." Lalamon agreed.

* * *

Thomas

MirageGaogamon and I met up with Greg and AeroVeedramon in the air. "Boy, are we glad to see you. For some reason, the Gizumon XT are retreating," Greg said. My eyes widened at that remark. "There was a reason why! Come on!" I said.

So, the two of us descended to the ground. Sure enough, someone had left a box with a timer attached to it. "Oh no! A Space Oscillation Device!" I gasped. "A bomb!" Greg added. We went to work trying to smash it, or at least stop the timer. We only had 26 seconds before it went off. Kurata had done a good job making the box impenetrable because we couldn't get in. When the timer counted down, it went off. The four of us ran out of the way, and it soon became apparent what was happening. Kurata was opening a Digital Gate, intending on sending ElDradimon to our world. So, we rescued Anya, Rosemon, Gwappamon, and Yushima. In the meantime, Crowmon and HerculesKabuterimon had gotten themselves involved in an aerial dogfight. They had Marcus, Gary, Agumon, and Keenan in tow. However, even after all we could do, ElDradimon was too heavy. When all was said and done, the giant Digimon landed in the bay, back in the human world.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Anya's "meaningless as a melon" insult came from _The Dot and the Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics._ It's a classic 1965 MGM cartoon directed and produced by Chuck Jones and is based on a story by Norton Juster, who also wrote _The Phantom Tollbooth_ (which was later adapted into a 1969 animated/live-action film for MGM by Chuck Jones).

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

["You Know My Name [Music Video Edition]"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Produced by Alan Parsons and Kouji Wada

Performed by Doug Erholtz]

 _The scene begins at what looks like a dark, empty warehouse. The lights are turned on, and we find a band and orchestra set up. On one side, we find Greg entering with Veemon. Both are carrying cases on their backs. On the other side, we find a certain blonde-haired hat-clad young man with his Digimon entering. The young man has a case on his back. The two meet up and are surprised to see each other. "Huh? What are you doing here?" they ask each other at the same time. The blonde, as you're probably aware, is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. "Oh. Hey," Greg says. T.K. returns the greeting. "Got the same e-mail?" Greg asks. T.K. responds,"Looking for a guitar player? Yeah." "Gee, I wonder how we're gonna settle this one," Patamon wonders. "We could always fight it out again," Veemon offers. The four look to each other and come to the same conclusion. "Nah." Just then, an older man with a goatee and a thin beard enters. He's wearing a tuxedo with a forehead protector. "Guys, guys... there's room enough for both of you in this video. After all, without me, none of you would sound as good," he says. Soon, Greg and T.K. are introduced to the band. On drums is Gin Ichimaru, a formal and polite Soul Reaper who speaks with a rather mocking and facetious undertone. Playing trumpet is Hamrio Musica, the leader of a band of thieves named Silver-Rhythm. Various other people appear in an orchestra. Veemon takes his spot as bass guitar, while Greg and T.K. take their places as electric guitar. Taking lead vocal is the older man with the goatee. As the orchestra and band tune up, a screen lowers from the ceiling. The conductor? Lucien Debray, a secretary within the French government._ _The lights dim as a slate appears on the screen, followed by the SMPTE Universal Leader. As the film clip begins, the orchestra starts up. We see exciting, action-packed scenes from Digimon Savers International intercut with scenes of the band._

 _Doug:_

 _ **If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**_

 ** _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_**  
 ** _But you, yourself, are nothing so divine_**  
 ** _Just next in line_**

 ** _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you_**  
 ** _The odds will betray you and I will replace you_**  
 ** _You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_**  
 ** _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_**  
 ** _The coldest blood runs through my veins_**  
 ** _You know my name_**

 _In the meantime, Marcus, Thomas, Anya, Keenan, Gary, and their Digimon stumble into the same auditorium. Gin mockingly offers Marcus his spot at the drums, which Marcus accepts while Gin moves elsewhere. The team finds their way into the orchestra._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
If you come inside things will not be the same  
When you return to the light  
And if you think you've won you never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing**_

 ** _I've seen diamonds cut through harder men_**  
 ** _Than you yourself, but if you must pretend,_**  
 ** _You may meet your end_**

 ** _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you_**  
 ** _The odds will betray you and I will replace you_**  
 ** _You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_**  
 ** _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_**  
 ** _The coldest blood runs through my veins_**

 _Unfortunately for all of them, Kurata and his various forms of Gizumon invade the warehouse and generally disrupt the recording session. T.K. and Greg stop their playing, and look to each other, then to their Digivices. The other DATS Agents nod and take out their Digivices. Meanwhile, the other members of the band prepare for battle._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel  
(**_ _T.K.:_ _ **Forget how to feel)  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel  
**_ _(T.K.:_ _ **Spin of the wheel)  
**_

 _In a stunning finale battle, all members of the orchestra summon their weapons and attack. T.K. and Patamon Biomerge to Seraphimon, while Greg charges his DigiSoul into Overdrive, allowing Veemon to Double Warp Digivolve into UlforceVeedramon. The two work together perfectly. Agumon, Gaomon, Tentomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon also go to their Mega levels and attack the various forms of Gizumon, along with their human partners (who, except for Keenan, are implementing the DigiSoul Aura Mode). In the meantime, drummer Gin wields his_ _bankai, Kamishini no Yari, and uses the technique Buto Renjin (literally "No Step: Serial Blade") and uses his zanpakutō's speed and length properties to an amazing extent many times over, appearing as a wave of blades attacking the opponent. Hamrio uses the weapon "Silver Ray". The cellist Asuma Sarutobi flicks away his cigarette and spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from his mouth, which surrounds a region of Gizumon. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding them with the ash, the user then ignites it with a flint placed on his teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the Gizumon up. Doug moves his mic and continues the song, safely away from the battle at hand. When one Gizumon gets too close, he kicks it away. As the song ends and Kurata senses his defeat, the dirty coward runs away._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you, are you willin' to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name**_

 _(Greg:_ _ **You know my name)  
You know my name  
(**_ _Greg:_ _ **You know my name)  
You know my name  
You know my name  
You know my name!**_

 _As the song ends, we see what has happened to the warehouse. It's heavily damaged, with the sky being exposed. "Wow, I guess that really was some battle," Marcus notes. The Digimon revert back to Rookie form as T.K. secures his hat. Marcus approaches him. "Who the heck are you?" he asks. "Oh, just a random DigiDestined making a cameo," the blonde-haired boy answers. He walks away, with the others following. "Thanks!" Anya calls. T.K. raises his hand and waves, not even turning around. "No problem," he says nonchalantly. The orchestra/band and the Data Squad part ways as the video fades to black._

* * *

Dedicated to:

CHRIS CORNELL

(July 20, 1964 – May 18, 2017 )


	38. Chapter 34: Marcus Gets a Sword

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Anya) _My ex-boyfriend Ivan led the troops of Gizumon XT into the Sacred City. We stumbled into each other, and Ivan tried crooning his way back into my heart. Forget it! The situation became worse when he Bio-Hybrid Digivolved into BioSpinomon. Through our battle, I learned that he had joined Kurata's team in order to gain money. In the end, my sincere desire to ensure no other Digimon would get hurt won out over BioSpinomon's Blue Prominence attack. Then, I learned what Ivan was really using the money for: his family. Kurata is truly lower than low. What's worse is that the mad doctor planted Space Oscillation Devices around_ _ElDradimon._ _Greg and Thomas were not able to deactivate the devices in time, so we all were forced through a Digital Gate_ _into the real world!_

* * *

Chapter 34: Marcus Gets a Sword

* * *

Greg

Well, that was fast. ElDradimon was now situated in the Sea of Japan. The impact flooded a couple of streets, but that was OK. News choppers were flying around AeroVeedramon and me, so we waved to them. "HI MOM!" I shouted, hoping this would make it to the "Around the World in 80 Seconds" segment of that night's _FOX Report._ "Shhhh... pipe down!" Tom ordered.

* * *

Thomas

I surveyed the scene. "ElDradimon and the whole Sacred City... transported to the human world," I marveled.

* * *

Yushima

"Oh no! How could this have happened?" Baronmon asked in extreme dismay. I wondered the same thing myself. That Kurata was one bad egg, but he had managed to pull off the impossible. I attempted to figure out what would happen next. What was his plan with ElDradimon? The other Digimon ran around in panic and despair, as if this was a great calamity. "Calm down! We must not panic!" Baronmon ordered. However, when we looked up, two Gizumon XT units were on our tails. MirageGaogamon came in with an attack, followed by Rosemon. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Forbidden Temptation!" Those two attacks slaughtered the units as Anya and Thomas approached us. "Are you OK?" Anya asked. "Yes, we are fine," Baronmon confirmed. I spoke up. "Baronmon, we must hold our ground here somehow. As long as we have hope, something good is bound to come our way." "Mr. Mayor, perhaps you could reassure your troops we can still win. If they lose confidence, then we have no chance against Kurata," Thomas added. "Why calm them down? Marcus will just rile them up again," Anya snarked. "You mean the legendary hero's son," Rosemon chimed in. Baronmon clenched his fist, regaining his confidence. "Yes, we still have Spencer Damon's son to lead us," he said. "Yeah, Marcus Damon will know what to do," Piximon agreed. That seemed to raise the spirits up by a considerable amount.

* * *

Greg

AeroVeedramon lowered himself and I jumped off onto the city. Just as the Digital Gate was closing, Crowmon and HerculesKabuterimon flew in. They zoomed past us. "Well, there they go," I said. "Do you think we should chase after them?" AeroVeedramon asked, still looking on. "I don't know. There's so much to be done here. I mean we've got troops to organize, morale to keep up, Kurata to defeat..."

I checked my watch. 12:30 PM. "And we've got to fit lunch in somewhere," I added. "Right," AeroVeedramon agreed. I approached Tom. "AeroVeedramon and I are gonna get some lunch. You want me to bring back anything, Tom?" I asked him. Tom naturally facepalmed.

"I can't believe you're thinking about food at a time like this," he groaned. "Aren't you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "When you're attempting to stop the world from a maniac like Kurata, the last thing you should be concerned about is your stomach."

Typical Tom. I brushed it off. "Yeah. Look, you need to get your priorities straight, Norstein. You really do. I'll find Marcus and the others on my way." I ran back and hopped on AeroVeedramon. "You do that," Tom called back. So, we flew off until we spotted the Golden Arches.

I had to power down my partner back to his Rookie form and then hide him in my Digivice. After that, the rest was easy. I ordered everyone Big Macs and fries. Minutes later, I brought Veemon out of his Digivice and gave him his meal first.

He went to town on it. "Mmmmm... oh boy, you don't know how long it's been since I had a decent Big Mac. Thanks a lot," he said gratefully. I smiled and said, "You're welcome. But now, we've got to deliver these without being killed... or worse." After he and I had finished, we got in position.

"You ready to try it again?" I asked. "Yeah!" I took out my Burst and charged up my DigiSoul. " _DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!_ " "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" I held onto as many bags as I could and boarded my partner. Then, we lifted off back towards the Sacred City. I knew we'd probably make the news that day, but it didn't matter. My job was to keep morale up, and this was how I'd do it.

When we arrived, I dropped back down with the bags and started passing out boxes. "I didn't bother with the special orders, I just did it on the cheap," I said. "Um... thank you. What is this?" Baronmon asked, unsure about the whole thing. "It's a Big Mac. Two all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, and onions on a sesame-seed bun. It's what's known as fast food," Anya explained. Baronmon took a bite, and he was hooked. "Ahhhh... what flavor!" he said with delight. I jumped back on AeroVeedramon with the remaining bags. "I'll try to get these to Marcus and the others before they get cold," I said. We rode off.

Along the way, I passed Keenan and Crowmon. "Hey, Keenan. Where are Marcus and Gary?" I asked him. "Marcus and Agumon fighting with Kouki. Marcus tell me to go help others. What in bag?" he asked. I called out, "Catch!", and I threw him a bag with his and Falcomon's food. He caught it and looked inside.

* * *

Marcus

Kouki had appeared from a Digital Gate to where we had landed. It waas really weird. Then, something dropped from the sky as AeroVeedramon flew over. Kouki and I raced to see what it was when it landed. It was a bag from Mickey D's! "Sweet!" I cheered.

But then, Kouki grabbed the bag. "Awwww, how nice of them. Your friend brought _me_ lunch." He took out the box with the Big Mac and threw the bag to me. "Go ahead and split that with your pet dinosaur," he sneered. I growled. "Hey! That wasn't for you!" I shouted. "Shhhh... I want you to save all that anger for the fight. Unless of course, you want to start on an empty stomach," he taunted. There was one Big Mac left, so I gave it to Agumon. I had to be satisfied with both his and my fries. After the jerk finished his burger, he threw the box to the side. Then, he cracked his knuckles. I followed. "All right, let's go!" he said.

He started to rush me, so I followed. Our fists met each other at the same time, but there was more impact on his side. Both his DigiSoul and mine fully ignited, just like before, but something was different.

We both jumped back. "Something's different. He's not the same as before," I told Agumon. "What gave you that idea?" Agumon asked. "My gut." "Oh."

Kouki had this smirk on his face. "Introducing the new and improved Kouki," he said. Then, using the force of his will, he made himself rise above the ground, then drew out his Digivice from his forearm and slammed his hand on the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DNA... _Full, CHARGE!_ Bio-Hybrid Warp Digivolve to..." As the code covered him, he morphed into a dragon-like android Digimon with a fearsome lance. "BioDarkdramon! My human DNA bonded with even stronger Digimon data than before, creating an all new Bio-Hybrid form. My Dark Roar attack will pulverize you!" I stared at my opponent. "Somehow, that punk was able to get to the next level," I said. "Then let's Digivolve ourselves!" Agumon suggested. "Yeah!" I pulled out my Digivice and got in position. _"DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ _OVERDRIVE!"__ I slammed my hand on the sensor and turned the Digivice to the side, so Agumon could get the most power. "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

* * *

Greg

When AeroVeedramon and I flew back, we saw what was about to go down. "You need any help, Marcus?" I asked through the earpiece. After a few seconds, he finally answered. "Nah, man. We got this." "All right." Suddenly, this dragon-like android Digimon, which I assumed to be Kouki's new form, called to me. "Hey you! Logan! Kenta's looking for you." "How do I know this isn't a trap?" I shot back. "Just go to the Fuji TV Building already, you'll find out." So, off we went. We kept our guard up the whole time.

* * *

Kurata

I quickly parked my Gizumon XT and sent it out to fight the others while two of my best operatives and I operated out of a government-supplied van. They were named Holly and Paul.* "Right now, the enemy is operating at 37% strength. We've only lost 4% of our Gizumon XT units," Holly reported. "They must be getting desperate," I concluded, thinking quickly to make the next move. "Order the Gizumon XT to attack the enemy's Mega-level Digimon, and check on Kouki's progress. Make sure he keeps ShineGreymon busy for a while." "Sir, the dragonic target is headed towards the TV Tokyo studios, just as predicted," Paul suddenly added. "Excellent. Execute Operation: Chill Factor. I want Kenta to break him like a ton of bricks on a set of fine china. Oh, I knew I made the right decision hiring Mr. Kitagawa." "The enemy has increased their power to 40%," Holly went on. "It won't matter. Shift our operations to the second stage," I directed. They agreed and went on. "The Digimon energy supply has been processed and is ready for deployment," Paul reported. "The 'Javelin' team is moving into position," Holly added. Excellent. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Greg

As AeroVeedramon and I flew around, we talked about what was going to happen. "If what Kouki says is true, then Kenta should be waiting for us there," I said. "Yeah. I know he switched over to Kurata's side, but he's our friend." "Actually, I didn't interact with him that much. To be honest, he stayed under the radar most of the time."

* * *

 _(flashback to DTI Chapter 17)_

 _" _I believe I have a theory as to why Kenta got a Mega Digimon for a partner," Anya announced. We gathered around to listen. "If what Takato and the others say is true, Kenta has been exposed to Digimon for a long time, yet has never had a partner of his own. It could be that fate wants him to have MarineAngemon because there will not be much for him to do if another battle arises." "Hey! Are you saying that I'm not gonna fight?" Kenta demanded to know. "Let me put it this way. This must be the equivalent of Cody and T.K.'s DNA Digivolution," I answered. "If you mean Iori and Takeru, then you're crazy. Come on. Shakkoumon could shoot laser beams out of his eyes," Kazu argued. "We shouldn't be disrespecting any Digimon, or any Tamer either," Coronamon said. Veemon and I shrugged. "We weren't disrespecting anyone," I answered. "At least, I hope we weren't."__

* * *

 _(DTI Chapter 29)_

 _" _All right! We got them!" I cheered. I looked on my interface and saw something I never thought I would see in here. "What the- Kenta!? MarineAngemon!? Awww nuts..." [...]__

 _" _Kind of an overstatement, huh?" Ryo asked. "Well, yeah. But, you gotta admit you and Kazu truly are the big heroes of the day," Henry said. "I don't know about that, Henry. I'd say Kenta was one too. After all, if it wasn't for MarineAngemon, that Jeri clone would've eaten Takato alive," I argued. "Yeah, I guess you have a point," Ryo admitted.__

* * *

Greg

"He just got in the way," I added. "Yeah, but you forgot he saved our lives. If it wasn't for that Kahuna Waves attack of MarineAngemon's, we'd have been goners. You admitted it yourself to Tom," AeroVeedramon reminded me. He was right. I nodded. "I did. You're right. Just think, eight years ago, he was a relative nobody who got lucky, just like me. Now, he wants revenge because he thinks I'm a poser." "Well, when I think about it, he does have a point. After all, that is Henry's outfit you're wearing. Kind of." "Whose side are you on, AeroVeedramon?" "Yours... but he does have a point." "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what could've possessed him to join Kurata's side, though. He's probably going to chew me out before our battle. I could gather a lot of information. " "You mean you're actually going through with it, Greg?" "What other choice do we have? I'm not eager to take Kenta on, but we have to do what we have to do. We can't keep running away forever."

* * *

["Rumor Goin' Round"

Music and Lyrics by Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project feat. That Jerk with the Bucket Hat

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steve Blum) and Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Additional Vocals: BioDarkdramon (Dave Wittenberg) and Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)]

 _ _As the music starts up, AeroVeedramon and Greg fly around Mori Tower in Roppongi Hills. They're just flying around the Minato ward in general, allowing Greg to think this through. Their destination: The__ _ _Fuji TV Building__ _ _.__

 _ _Greg:__

 _ _ **Rumors fly  
Like the writing in the sky  
There's a part of town  
I'm not supposed to go**__

 ** _Danger signs_**  
 ** _That you read between the lines_**  
 ** _And there's someone there_**  
 ** _I'm not allowed to know_**

 ** _I heard there's a rumor going round_**  
 ** _There's gonna be a showdown_**  
 ** _I heard there's a rumor going down_**  
 ** _One of us is leaving town_**

 _ _However, waiting in the studio is Kenta Kitagawa. He may be evil, but there's no way he could possibly forget the history he's had with Greg. The studio is in shambles, but it leaves him with plenty of time to think about the battle that's about to go down. He's sitting in a director's chair thinking it over.__

 _ _Kenta:__ _ **  
Lying eyes  
And it comes as no surprise  
That they follow me  
In every place I go**_

 ** _Should I stay?_**  
 ** _Should I turn and walk away?_**  
 ** _There's a part of me_**  
 ** _That does not want to know_**

 ** _Cause I heard there's a rumor going round_**  
 ** _I caught it on the rebound_**  
 ** _I heard there's a rumor going down_**  
 ** _Trouble could be back in town_**

 _ _During the instrumental break, we check on a battle already in progress. ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon are grappling with each other until the latter kicks the former away in a flip kick. Just as BioDarkdramon charges towards Marcus, ShineGreymon tackles him away. Marcus cheers at this and then climbs up on his partner's hand. We then shift to a news report as a female news reporter gives a live report from the harbor. "We're coming to you live from the harbor. As you can see from the incredible scene behind me, dangerous monsters have appeared from out of the sky and have attacked the south coast. Professor Kurata of the National Security Council has promised to send a weapon that will eliminate these monsters once and for all." Miki and Megumi look on in the crowd with concern, while Sarah and Kristy watch from the comfort of their home. "The government has given Kurata carte blanche in the matter, giving him complete control of the army and the navy in the hope that..." The reporter's voice then fades as ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon fly around looking for a suitable battlefield.__

 _ _Kenta: (VO)__ _ **  
Shadows fall  
On the writing on the wall  
If you look too long  
You see it fade away  
**_

 _ _Greg: (VO)__ _ _ **  
I'm aware  
There was something in the air  
And the spoken word  
Is just a game we play  
**__

 _ _The scene shifts to a split screen as Greg and Kenta go back to thinking about the topic at hand.__

 _ _Kenta/Greg:__ _ _ **  
And I heard there's a rumor going round**__

 _ _Kenta:__ _ **  
No one's gonna back down**_

 _ _Kenta/Greg:__ _ _ **  
I heard there's a rumor going down  
Trouble could be back in town  
**__

 _ _Watching from another truck is Kurata, who contributes as well.__

 _ _Kurata:__ _ _ **  
I heard there's a rumor going round  
There's gonna be a showdown**__

 _ _Kenta:__ _ _ **  
Someone's gonna win  
**__

 _ _Greg:__

 _ _ **Someone's gonna lose  
Nobody is backing down  
**__

 _ _Back to the chase, BioDarkdramon has something to add.__

 _ _BioDarkdramon:__ _ _ **  
I heard there's a rumor going round  
They're heading for a showdown  
**__

 _ _Kenta:__

 _ _ **Something's going round  
Something's going on**__ _  
_ _ _ **One of us is leaving town**__ _  
_

 _As the song ends, we go back to the fight between Marcus and BioDarkdramon._ _  
_

* * *

Marcus

We had him right where we wanted him. "Surprise attack, ShineGreymon!" I ordered. ShineGreymon charged up his attack, but our foe just floated there. " _Go ahead_!" he taunted. "Huh?" "I dare ya to try!"

"He doesn't think we'll attack," ShineGreymon said. "He's right," I realized.

Some people might call this character growth. That's a load of bull crap. That jerk Kurata had Kouki set me up to take the fall by attacking. He knew that if we struck down BioDarkdramon and missed, all those innocent people would be taken out, and then that would only prove his point. I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. "What are they all gawkin' at anyway? Don't they know it's dangerous?" I wondered out loud.

ShineGreymon held off his attack and let it go down. BioDarkdramon called us out. "I see you've come to your senses. It's obvious that from this position, you can't attack me, but I can attack you! Gigantic Lance!" With that, he charged at us. We got out of the way, but he kept going, nearly striking into a building. At the last second, we blocked him. "Get off of me!" he barked, then he threw us back down into the pavement.

* * *

Gary

HerculesKabuterimon and I came back, and just in time too. It looked like the Japanese navy had dispatched an armada of cannon-equipped battleships to surround ElDradimon. All of a sudden, they fired beams that held onto each one of the giant turtle's legs. ElDradimon didn't look happy at all about it as it roared in agony. Baronmon stood up and loudly begged them to stop. Seconds later, he was deleted. A Gizumon XT must've attacked from behind. "HerculesKabuterimon, we've got to go down there and destroy those ships!" I called. "But Gary, if we do that, we'll be considered criminals," my partner countered. "We're already considered criminals. Besides, Kurata must be controlling these ships, so it's OK if they're destroyed."

"Morally, I'm against it, but... OK," HerculesKabuterimon relented. We zoomed down and started to go to work on one of the ships. "Giga Scissor Claw!" My partner grabbed one of the cannons with his gigantic claws and crushed it. Just then, we heard choppers above us. I looked up and saw four of them carrying what looked like a missile. "What kind of scheme is Kurata hatching now?" I wondered.

* * *

Kurata

Everything was working so well, I had to let out an evil laugh. It was a small one, but by no means any less sinister. Holly and Paul kept track of the progress. "The Digital Hazard System's working. All systems, are go," Paul said. "Prepare to release Gizumon Javelin," I ordered. At that moment, hundreds of trucks, all on the same bridge, deployed their Gizumon XT units. They all flew up into the sky, ready and able to strike. I was truly savoring this moment. "Gentlemen, this is our finest hour," I proudly said.

* * *

Marcus

When I came to, I felt something heavy on my back. It was only ShineGreymon's hand. I grunted and crawled out from under it, grabbing my head. Boy, what a whollop! "What's wrong with the great Marcus Damon?" BioDarkdramon asked in a mocking tone, "Finished already?"

I got up. "Yeah, I'm finished. With you! Come on down and get some!" "Still talkin' smack, huh?" he asked. He slammed his lance into a building, making it come tumbling down. I looked in horror. ShineGreymon came in again to protect me from the wreckage.

BioDarkdramon continued his verbal smackdown on me. "Aww, is it warm and fuzzy time? You make me wanna hurl! Do you really think you have time for this kind of scene? Take a gander over there." He pointed to the Sacred City. I looked up above, and this giant javelin was being surrounded by what looked like thousands of purple little things. Kurata was up to something, and it wasn't good!

BioDarkdramon went on, "That's the Gizumon Javelin. Once it's completed, your friends are finished! So, what now, hero? Hiya!" He swung his lance, throwing me back hard with its force. ShineGreymon grabbed me again, securing me. I was starting to get sick of all this.

"Nice catch," I said. "Boss, I can't use my Glorious Burst to take out this guy, because it would also take down the whole city," ShineGreymon answered, sounding worried. A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared, but this was different. This time, I wasn't fighting for myself. I was fighting to protect a whole lot of people and Digimon.

BioDarkdramon went on, "Face it, Marcus. You're totally defenseless against me. Why don't you sit back, relax, and watch as ElDradimon gets wiped out? And after that, I'll do the same thing to-"

I'd had enough, so I cut him off. "Listen, buddy! I have no interest in hearing your to-do list, and I have no intention of sitting back and letting you get away with this. Keep knocking me down, and I'll keep getting up. As long as there's a glimmer of hope, I am _**never**_ gonna quit fighting! **"**

All of a sudden, my pocket started glowing. I looked inside, pulled out my Digivice, and stared at it. The rectangle thing was all lit up, and I couldn't figure out why. A voice came from the Digivice. " _Congratulations, you just said the magic word. Now hold your hand over the Air Signal to claim your prize._ " I didn't argue, I just scanned it in awe, wondering what magic word I had said.

Seconds later, the light moved from the Air Signal to the screen, and then to ShineGreymon. "I feel something. I feel... a new power!" he claimed as I jumped off him. Then, he thrust his claw down into the ground. He became surrounded by a ring of fire, then picked something up from the road. It looked like a long, flaming sword. "GeoGrey Sword!" he called out, holding it in the air. "New power, huh? Let's use it!" I suggested. "Hah! You're gonna need a lot more than that," BioDarkdramon shot off. He charged toward us, but soon it became a fight of blades. "Hah, so what?" he asked.

"So, now I can attack you without destroying the city, too," ShineGreymon concluded. "You tell 'em, ShineGreymon! It's fightin' time!" I cheered from down below. "You got that right, Boss!"

ShineGreymon started spinning and slashing his sword left and right, the same thing I would've done. Heck, the only reason I didn't join in that fight with my Aura Mode was because I'd have to punch BioDarkdramon again, and I couldn't get up that high. But soon, our enemy let out something from his mouth. He called it a Dark Roar, and it didn't look that good. My partner swung at it with his sword and it landed in the water behind him. "He beat it! Just knocked it aside!" BioDarkdramon gasped.

"Yeah? Get used to it!" I yelled back. Then he said something about how this would never be over. ShineGreymon shut him up by impaling him through the chest. From what I could see, BioDarkdramon separated back into a DigiEgg and Kouki. My buddy caught both of them in his hand and brought them back down to Earth. "Nice going, ShineGreymon!" I cheered. "Thanks, Boss!" "Yeah!"

Then, I stared at my Digivice Burst and said, "That was _wild_." "Boss, we're not finished yet! We have to save ElDradimon," ShineGreymon reminded me. "Right. Let's get going."

* * *

Kurata

Paul had some bad news. "We've lost BioDarkdramon. His signal disappeared."

"Interesting. Kouki must've finally lost, but he bought us enough time. In the meantime, we still have the biggest grudge match of the century. It should be fun," I said. Ah, no matter. The Gizumon Javelin was almost complete and ready to finish ElDradimon once and for all.

It was only awaiting my orders, which I gave. "Prepare, to, fire." I was waiting for just the right moment. "Now! Drop the Gizumon Javelin!" I ordered. I watched from the live feed as the javelin dropped. It was right on contact. I saw all my enemies helplessly witness the sight. Well, all except the older of the Logan brothers. The stupid fool, he'd probably be more concerned about trying to save his friend than the Sacred City. I could just hear the screams of agony from Spencer Damon's son as he saw he was too late.

"ElDradimon's signal has disappeared. Mission accomplished, sir," Paul reported. "The Gizumon XT are collecting his digital energy," Holly added. I savored the moment. "At last, all my preparations are finally complete," I said in relaxed joy.

* * *

Thomas

We had failed. "In the end, we no stop him," Keenan somberly noted. "You're right. We're all useless," Anya glumly added. "Don't say that!" a voice shouted out. We turned, and there were Marcus and ShineGreymon.

Marcus continued, "This battle is not over yet. There's got to be Digimon still inside the Sacred City. We have to save them while we still can."

"Right!" we all agreed. I let everyone go ahead while I thought about the situation. Greg and AeroVeedramon still hadn't shown up. I wondered if they would. "Sir. Ready to join the others?" MirageGaogamon asked. "Let's go," I said.

"I don't think so. You'll be going with us instead," a male voice said behind me. I turned around, and there were two men in suits. I recognized them as Grimley and Isgett, two agents who worked for my father. This couldn't be good. "Huh?" I asked.

"Sir!" MirageGaogamon turned around as well. "Oh." Then, he powered down to Gaomon and duly noted, "I see the jig is up, sir." "Unfortunately, it is," I said. We quickly boarded a helicopter and flew off.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Holly and Paul are named after the two lead singers in the band Frankie Goes to Hollywood.

If you're wondering what the magic word is that Marcus said to get the GeoGrey Sword, I'll ask you to think back to Chapter 27. Whose voice came over the Digivice? That should give you some sort of idea. (A more obvious hint is that Marcus took something of a page from Greg's playbook.)

If you're also getting sick of Greg getting more tracks in the soundtrack of this little production, don't worry. Kenta's getting an APP song of his own next chapter.

I almost nicknamed Greg "The Guy with the Glasses" in the listing, but there's someone already known by that name.


	39. Chapter 35: Kibou Blaster

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Gary) _We arrived back in the real world, where we were now wanted men, women, and Digimon. Apparently, Kurata had tricked the government into handing him the army and the navy, so_ _ElDradimon was under attack. Greg went to pick up some Big Macs and fries for us. I think Thomas owes him some money. Marcus was having trouble of his own with Kouki, who had Bio-Hybrid Digivolved to BioDarkdramon. Or is it Bio-Hybrid Warp Digivolve? I can never figure that out. Anyway, our enemy told Greg that Kenta was waiting for him at the Fuji TV building, so off he went. It was a fierce battle, but Marcus' determination and hope won out as ShineGreymon got the GeoGrey Sword and impaled BioDarkdramon. He was too late, though, as Baronmon was assassinated and ElDradimon was brutally killed with the Gizumon Javelin. I just hope Greg knows what he's doing._

* * *

Chapter 35: Kibou Blaster

Greg

We finally arrived at the Fuji TV Building and looked it over. "So this is supposedly where Matt and T.K.'s dad worked," I said in awe. "You keep talking about these characters as if they were real," Veemon said. "I said 'supposedly', right?" "Yeah, you did." "Good. Let's go inside and look for Kenta."

When we walked inside, there was no one there. I noticed that the temperature had cooled down considerably, which was kind of weird. A very familiar voice came over the P.A. system. "Attention. If you're wearing a bucket hat and your partner is a blue lizard, you're just the jerk I'm looking for. Report to the Spherical Observation Room A-S-A-P. That means you, Logan!"

There was no mistaking it. That was Kenta. "That's Kenta," I realized. "Yeah," Veemon agreed. So, we tried taking the elevator, but it was going slower than usual. If there's one thing I have to say about Fuji TV, they know how to pipe in elevator music. The song was mighty catchy.

We finally made it to the spherical observation room. No one was at the ticket counter, so we just went in. The sphere itself was empty so we looked around and found some pretty sweet views. Of course, they weren't so sweet with what was going on. "You like the view, _Greg_?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find Kenta. "Oh, hey Kenta," I said, trying to make the best of a bad situation. He wasn't buying any of it. "Save it. You and I are going to take a little trip to the V-4 studio. I got a surprise for you," he said. He then lead the way down 20 flights of stairs. As we ran down, I noticed how much more endurance Kenta had gained since I had last met him, how much better he looked. Obviously, he had dedicated himself to killing Veemon and me.

We arrived at Studio V4 on Kikkake Street where we were greeted by a group of Gizumon on stage. My eyes widened, and I got into a battle stance. "Save your energy. These won't attack you... yet," Kenta grumbled.

"All right, Kenta. What is it that you want? An apology?" I asked him. I could sense it in Kenta's eyes. "Oh I want more than that, much more. I want everything that you've got! I want to replace you!" he decided.

"Huh? Replace me? How?" "That's not important! All you know about me is that I'm one of Takato's tagalong friends. I couldn't stand it. Ever since Goggle Boy teamed up with Guilmon, I kept waiting and waiting for my partner to come along. Kazu and I were surrounded by them. Everyone was getting a cool Digimon. Hell, Jeri got Leomon, and you know she didn't deserve him! What really killed me was when I met you and Veemon. You remember that day? Well, do ya?" I remembered, "Um... yeah. You gave me the DigiEgg of Hope card." "Which you used without even as much as a thank you," he snapped. "OK, thank you!" "It's a bit late for that now. Anyway, I tried everything. I was there for it all!" "Yeah, but why?" "Why? Why? _Because I wanted my own Digimon, that's why!_ When I got one, it was a Mega. I was so happy."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 17, Greg's narrating)

 _Kazu spotted something Rika was holding in her arms. "Rika, are you out of your chicken fried mind? You went back to save Impmon?" he asked in disgust. Rika nodded. "Um, Kazu... why is that a bad thing?" I asked. Kazu facepalmed. "Dude! That Digimon she's holding is the Rookie form of the Digimon that tried to kill us!" "What?!" Anya asked in outrage. The rest of us shook our heads. Kazu closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're crazier than catfish." Kenta got up from the floor and rubbed his head. Guardromon copied his Tamer. "Crrrrazier than catfish!" he remarked. Kazu looked up, annoyed. "Hm? Hey, come up with your own line!"_

 _Just then, we heard something. Veemon and I looked for the sound. It came from Kenta's pocket and lit up as it was pushed out. It turned out to be one thing and one Digimon. "A Digivice!" Kenta gasped. The Digimon spoke up. "Well, hello, hello!" it saluted. Kenta's face lit up like a storefront display. You'd think he'd discovered the Holy Grail. "MarineAngemon, I get it. You're my Tamer- I mean my partner! Ha ha ha! And you're a Mega! That makes me a Tamer to a Mega! Oh, I think I'm gonna faint." And faint he did. "Aww man, that means you won't get to Biomerge," I said. "Maybe he doesn't want to Biomerge," Takato suggested. Veemon just shook his head. "Now that doesn't make any sense. I mean, after what we saw you and the others do, who wouldn't want to Biomerge?" he asked._

* * *

Greg

Kenta went on. "'Who wouldn't want to Biomerge', indeed? You and Veemon just had to ruin it for me. And then, when I learned that you two had become Imperialdramon for the first time, I was really ticked!"

* * *

(DTI Chapter 27, Kenta's narration)

 _What!? How'd Gallantmon and the others get in the real world? And that- that's IMPERIALDRAMON! How'd he get there?! I can't believe I'm sitting here watching this and not fighting. Thinking about it, I got screwed! Big time! MarineAngemon's already a Mega which means I can't Biomerge with it. It has only one lousy attack. Oh why couldn't I have gotten a Gomamon or something like that? I mean COME ON!_

 _So there I sat at home, watching the whole thing on TV. "Some wonder whether these Digimon are truly helpful or will ultimately turn on humanity. But for now the city has adopted the policy 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and is watching wearily to see what will happen next," the anchorman reported. MarineAngemon turned to me. "What's that mean?" he asked. "That they don't know a good thing when they see it," I answered._

* * *

Greg

I had to cut in. "But you saved our lives. Twice. Don't you remember?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But did you ever thank me?" he asked back. "Oh yeah, numerous times... I think." He shook his head. "You may have said it to my face, but did you really mean it? Or did you start talking smack about Kazu and me behind our backs?" "I have always acknowledged that you two saved our lives," I said. "Yeah, but did you ever call us valuable? Did you ever include me in your conversations? Don't you _care_ about my _feelings_?" He kept getting more intense.

"Kenta, this is ridiculous. All this happened eight years ago. Toei and Disney kept you. They didn't include me," I said. "That's because you're a hack! You're a combination of all the annoying aspects of Daisuke and Takeru. You hung around Wong so much, you hardly interacted with me. Hell, you're probably the most selfish Tamer I've ever met!"

"Well you're the most petty! I mean, get over it already. What's done is done," I insisted.

He gave me a look of vengeance, then calmed down. "You know, Greg... you're absolutely right. What's done is done, and I should get over it. I certainly made sure _you_ did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked Kenta suspiciously. He gave me this annoyed look and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you fool. It's simple. I've been doing surveillance inside DATS. If there's one thing I've discovered, it's that I'm good at gathering information. I taught myself the art of espionage. Ever since Norstein's plane landed in Japan, I've been keeping a close eye on you. I bugged his house, his car, everywhere. I learned that the organization was holding your D-Arc inside the base, in an area where you'd never get it. When Kurata plotted to blow up the base, I asked him to make sure that area was completely decimated. If you'll look at the ruins, which you won't because it's being guarded by the military, you'll find that all the D-Arcs that were in that base are now in little tiny pieces all over the ground." I gasped at that, and Kenta got this evil smirk all over his face. "This means that the only one who can become part-Digimon now is me!" he declared. Then, he let out an evil laugh.

I became speechless, and he went on, "Oh, so you don't have a witty comeback for me? I didn't think so. You know, I like to think I'm a generous guy. I was planning on killing you, but I think I should give you a chance to save your life first. Come, join The Akihiro Kurata Project. Ditch those losers you call friends and join the winning team. Together, you and I could rule both worlds!"

I stared hard at him, until an idea came to mind. All of a sudden, I broke out into giggling, and that led to full out laughter. "What's so funny?" Kenta demanded to know. Now was the perfect time to use it. "Let me ask you something, Kitagawa. How stupid do you think I am?" "Really? That's the best you could come up with?" he asked.

I went on, "I'm not finished, Kenta. Let's get a couple of things straight. From what I've heard, Tom defeated Nanami. I'm guessing Ivan's done, so that leaves two pairs. I don't know what Marcus has done with Kouki, and that really doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm facing you, and if your track record is any indication, this should be a piece of cake!" "How can you be so sure?" Kenta asked. "It's simple. I have faith in my friends. Marcus and Tom wouldn't be the first people I'd team up with, but I've grown to count on them. I wouldn't join your stupid little team even if you held my mother at gunpoint. The answer is a loud, resounding, **NO!** " "Huh. Cheap talk. I've been listening to you. Do any of these sound familiar?" He pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and went to a nearby computer. A few minutes later, my voice came over the PA system.

 _" _Better to be a has-been than a never-was, son." "Veemon, I hope you're happy. You just talked me out of some action." "Anya and I have had more experience than both of you put together. Heck, if it weren't for us, you might have become part of the D-Reaper's Jello salad.__ _ _ **We**__ _ _should be leading__ _ _ **you.**__ _ _Now I may not know that much about how this organization works, or even about DigiSoul, but I sure as shootin' know more about teamwork. Marcus, you're a snot-nosed hothead whose engines need to be put on ice. Thomas,__ _ _ **you're**__ _ _an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise." "Hey, when business and pleasure collide, it's all good." "Well, with Marcus and Tom gone, you and I could become the top dogs around here." "I don't particularly care for Marcus personally, sir, it's just that he is a member of the team. I have made efforts to speak with him, and have even sided with him when I found Thomas particularly haughty." "Oh come on, while I'm glad to see you finally have some respect for your elders, I've been here long enough to know that you don't do anything nice for anyone without a motive. You want something from me, don't you?" "Veemon, I've learned a few things about Marcus. If he can't get into a fight, he won't let anybody else get in either. He has a happy talent for pushing people's buttons. You saw what happened to Kristy." "Oh, I get it. You won't let us go to Mega level because you're afraid we'll upstage you. This is your way of keeping the playing field even, isn't it Norstein?" "Yeah. I just feel like I have to keep everyone in check. Whether it's keeping Marcus' anger in check, Tom's ego in check, my ego in check... it just goes on and on. I don't know if I can take it." "Yeah, I got plenty! You're gonna teach that kid how to steal fried eggs, and how to drink from a finger bowl, and all kinds of other bad habits. What he needs is a good role model, like me!" "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein."__ They were my own words, being used against me by someone I thought was my friend.

Kenta continued his verbal assault on me. "See? You don't care about anybody except yourself. You got incredibly lucky, Logan. You had people like Wong and Norstein to take you in. You didn't have to struggle like me! And now, you're never going to be able to make up for what you've done." He entered a code on his Digivice as the Gizumon booted up. Synthesized musical instruments formed from their eyes and they began to play them. I recognized this song, so Veemon and I grabbed chairs and listened.

* * *

["Too Late"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum)]

 _ _As the Gizumon begin to play, Kenta finds a spare handheld microphone and turns it on. The lights dim as another Gizumon turns spotlights on Greg and Veemon. The spotlight seems to be a bit hotter than usual, giving a new meaning to the term "hot seat".__

 _ _Kenta:__

 _ _ **When you were standing in the rain, I gave you shelter  
When I was knocking on your door, you gave me none  
Well, I don't make that kind of deal with anybody  
And I won't be that kind of fool for anyone**__

 ** _How do you feel when the tables have been turned?_**  
 ** _What will you do now the bridges have been burned?_**

 ** _'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost_**  
 ** _Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
 ** _Too late now to count the cost_**  
 ** _Of words that should remain unspoken_**

 _ _At this point, Kenta is largely in Greg's face.__

 _ _Kenta:__ _ _ **  
When I need you by my side, you stand above me  
And when I look into your eyes, you turn away  
Well if that's the best there is, then I won't buy it  
And if that's the only game, then I won't play**__

 ** _How many danger signs did you ignore?_**  
 ** _How many times have you heard it all before?_**

 ** _'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost_**  
 ** _Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
 ** _Too late now to count the cost_**  
 ** _Of words that should remain unspoken_**

 _ _A Gizumon plays a guitar solo. On a separate video screen in the studio, we see clips from both series appearing to depict Greg as a general jerk to everybody. Greg doesn't look too comfortable seeing this, mostly because he knows it isn't true (or at least he's pretty sure it isn't true).__

 _ _Kenta:__ _ _ **  
'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost  
Too late now, the spell is broken  
Too late now to count the cost  
Of words that should remain unspoken**__

 ** _Too late now, the magic's lost_**  
 ** _Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
 ** _Too late now to count the cost_**  
 ** _Too late, it's just too late!_**

 _ _Kenta shakes his head, walking away. As the song ends, the lights come back on and the instruments disappear.__ _  
_

* * *

Greg

I was just glad to have that spotlight turned off. It felt like I was roasting. "Nice toys you've got there, Kenta. Do they take requests?" I quipped. Kenta just glared at me. "Weren't you listening?" he snapped.

"Yeah, but I think I've had enough. Let's get a couple of facts straight. I may not like Marcus that much, but at least I'm willing to stand by his side. Norstein may be an anal pain in the ass sometimes, but I'd want him to be on my team. Jeri wasn't exactly the greatest Tamer there ever was either, but I was glad we could save her. In some ways, I envy you. From what I've seen, you spent a lot more time with Takato. You got to experience more things than I did. I came late in the game, you were there for so much more. I'm sorry that your experience wasn't as awesome as mine, or the others' for that matter. I guess that's just the way fate is."

"I don't buy it!" Kenta said. I continued, "Oh, well I'm sorry you don't. However, there are a number of things that you've done that I don't particularly agree with. First off, were you invited to join DATS?"

Kenta shook his head. "...No. They didn't consider me important enough. At least they had the decency to tell me that. It didn't help when Henry and Anya brought it up."

From his home in Shinjuku, Kenta was absolutely pissed and bummed. "What's wrong?" MarineAngemon asked. Kenta slumped in his chair. "I got this e-mail from an organization called the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. They heard about me, but they didn't ask me to join."

He turned on his laptop and pulled up the e-mail, then started to read it. "'Dear Mr. Kitagawa. We have been searching for the Legendary Tamers from the D-Reaper incident and have researched you. In general, we believe you and MarineAngemon would not be an ideal fit for the organization. We regret to inform you that you have not been chosen to be an agent. Our condolences, Richard Sampson, Commander, Digital Accident Tactics Squad'."

At that moment, two pop-up windows from Facebook appeared on the screen. One is from Henry, and it reads "We're getting the gang back together!" The other is from Anya. "Sweet reunions." He got up from his chair, dragged his feet towards his bed and landed on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess everybody forgot I saved their lives," he grumbled. "Yeah, forgetful people," MarineAngemon added, sighing. Just then, his cell phone rang. He checked his pocket, pulled it out, and answered it. "Hello?" "Yes, is this Kenta Kitagawa?" the voice asked. "Yes it is." "Good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Akihiro Kurata, and I've heard an awful lot about you." "You have?" "Why yes. Certainly. I've also heard that you've been rejected by the Digimon Data Squad." "How'd you know?" "...I have my ways. I know how... depressed you are by all this. Everyone keeps forgetting that you saved their lives. You played a vital role, and have they ever thanked you for it?" "Well..." "Of course they haven't. I'd like you to join my team. I can show you how to gain more power than you've ever known." "Really?" "Yes." Kenta thought hard about it for five seconds. "...Tell me more."

Greg

"And then?" I asked. "After that... I met Kurata at his lab. That's where I met Kouki and the others. Kurata told me that I could trade MarineAngemon in, that he wasn't needed for what I'd be doing. I agreed. So, he took MarineAngemon and converted him to data. In fact, you'll be seeing some of his data in my newest form. It'll be the last thing you see!" I still couldn't believe he had done it.

I struggled to control whatever was building inside of me. It was either rage or complete disgust. "You're nothing but a jealous, power-hungry murderer, Kenta Kitagawa. And yet, you're my friend. I guess there's only one thing I can do to save you, and that, is to fight!" An evil smile came over Kenta's face. "So eager to begin your execution, huh? As you wish."

So, we took it outside. Kenta drew out his Digivice from his forearm and roared, unleashing his dark DigiSoul. He swung his free hand around, slamming it on the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Full, Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to..." Data covered his body, transforming him into a hairy Viking beast man with two clubs and a shield. "BioVikemon!"

I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer, and I couldn't find anything. "I should've gotten a Gomamon, because my new form is based on his Mega level. The aquatic and ice element came from MarineAngemon, by the way. I can destroy a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself!" he bragged. I looked to Veemon.

"You ready to take him on, buddy?" I asked him. "Yeah!" he said. I took out my Digivice Burst and posed with it. "Then let's do this!"

I covered my body with DigiSoul and went to work. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! **_OVERDRIVE!"_** I shouted. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" In the meantime, I set up my Digivice for Aura Mode and stood in position for that. "DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!" I called. UlforceVeedramon and I then went to work. I improvised some attacks, while my partner slashed away.

All of a sudden, the song that we had heard in the elevator started playing outside. We soon discovered why.

* * *

["The Ace of Swords" (Instrumental)

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson]

 _We now come to the battle. Greg and UlforceVeedramon discover that BioVikemon is no slacker with the morning star on his back. UlforceVeedramon uses the Dragon Impulse X attack, but it doesn't do much damage when the berserker shuts him down. With one improvised kick, Greg's foot learns the hard truth: BioVikemon's fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. Not even DigiSoul can penetrate it. Greg still nurses his poor foot as he continues to fight. The berserker BioVikemon goes wild on both UlforceVeedramon and his partner, using the morning star on his back to unleash powerful hits in his Viking Flare attack. The Royal Knight uses his Tensegrity Shield to block the attack, although in this case, it only softens the blow. Greg and UlforceVeedramon are starting to get tired. While the Digimon has the Ulforce, Greg doesn't. The two continue their assault on the enemy, as they have justice in their hearts._

 _It seems as though even Greg's stamina is running out... and down he goes, as he ends up on the floor._

* * *

Greg

I knew I was down on the floor, but I was way too tired to care. I hadn't felt this exhausted since that final battle with the D-Reaper. "Greg!" UlforceVeedramon shouted. "...makes me wonder how Marcus is able to pull it off," I groaned, struggling to get up. I finally made it. How I did, I don't know. "See... I'm still... standing," I moaned. Then I fell down again.

* * *

BioVikemon

This was just the moment I was waiting for. I raised up my hands. "Time for you to get the cold shoulder. Arctic Blizzard!" I called. For a second, I brought the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing my opponent into the ground. "No!" his partner yelled in a struggle before he froze as well.

* * *

["Nothing Left to Lose"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)

Backing Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum)]

 _ _In his mind, Greg finds himself sinking into an arctic ocean, exhausted, tired, and convinced that he's lost. And guess whose voice is there to lead him into defeat and despair?__

 _ _Kurata:__ _ _(VO)__

 _ _ **Nothing's good, the news is bad  
The chill goes on and it drives you mad  
Scornful thoughts that fly your way  
You should turn away, cause there's nothing more to say**__

 ** _You gave the best you had to give_**  
 ** _You only have one life to live_**  
 ** _You fought so hard, you were a slave_**  
 ** _After all you gave, there was nothing left to save_**

 _ **You've got nothing left to lose (** Kenta: (VO) **you've got nothing left to lose** )_

 _ **No, you've got nothing left to lose** (Kenta: (VO) **Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes?** )  
_

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Kenta vocalizes in the background)__ _ _ **  
You read the book, you turn the page  
You change your life in a thousand ways  
The dawn of reason lights your eyes  
With the key you realise  
To the kingdom of the wise **__

__A number of deep aquatic Digimon, including AncientMermaimon, Submarimon, Depthmon, and Gomamon look on curiously at Greg as he slowly sinks. However, not even they know of the danger that lurks in the deep; namely MetalSeadramon. He swims closer and closer.__

 _ _Kurata: (VO)__ _ _ **  
You've got nothing left to lose (**__ _ _Kenta:__ _ _ **you've got nothing left to lose)  
No, you've got nothing left to lose (**__ _ _Kenta:__ _ _ **Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes?)**__

 ** _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_**  
 ** _No more lingering doubt remains_**  
 ** _Nothing sacred or profane_**  
 ** _Everything to gain_**

 _ _ **Cause you've nothing left**__

 _ _By now, MetalSeadramon has spotted his prey, and the good aquatic Digimon try to get Greg to wake up. He finally does, and they point out MetalSeadramon and heavily encourage him to swim to safety. Greg struggles to do so, despite his fear. He ends up hitching a ride on Depthmon (Veemon's Armor Digivolved form with the DigiEgg of Reliability) as the two race towards safety. As the song gets more and more intense, MetalSeadramon almost has him, but the two reach an underwater and underground grotto. As our hero and his savior enter in, the other Digimon block the entrance at the last minute. Discouraged, the metallic sea serpent swims away.__

 _ _Greg finally comes to just as Depthmon leaves.__

* * *

Greg

"Huh? Where, where am I?" I sat up and looked at my surroundings. "This looks like some sort of a grotto or underwater sea cave. I can't be dead yet... or can I?" Then, I rested back on the rock surface. "It doesn't matter. Veemon? Oh, Veeeeeeeeeeeee-mon! Where are ya?" It was silent for a long time.

I went on, "Hmm... not here. Oh well... now what do I do? I'm too tired to swim out, too tired to care. Even when we fought together, Kenta was too much for us. Heh, it's funny. Eight years ago, he saved my life. Now he wants to take it, as if I had done something wrong to him."

Another voice came in, I think it was from New York. "Eh, who needs him?" I sat up again and looked around. "Who said that?" I went back on my back. The voice sounded somewhat familiar. "Believe me, I know this guy Kenta. He ain't worth it," the voice continued. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, he joined up with dat Kurata guy, didn't he? Heh, some good he's doing him. Some good he does anybody." "Now wait just a second, he saved our lives twice." "Both times were flukes." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." "Anyway, don't bother yourself wit him. He turned on ya, so he deserves whatever he gets."

I gasped at that. "That's only true for some people, but not Kenta." "What is he, your boyfriend or sumthin'?" "No, but he is a friend." "I've got some news for ya. You know why you're in this underwater cave?" "No." "Well, you're not really here. Your mind is, but not your body. It's in the newest theme park in Odiaba, Hypothermia Land. You're frozen." "I am? Oh. Yeah, the last thing I remember hearing was 'Arctic Blizzard'. That must've been one of his attacks." "Damn right it was. Wit friends like dat, who needs enemies?" "I don't think you're being fair with him. After all, he did make a number of mistakes." "Including one huge one, killing his partner." "How do you know so much, whoever you are?" "Eh, I got my ways. Anywho, you're better off to forget him. He's too far gone."

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying. "Too far gone? Nobody's ever too far gone." "Not even Marcus Damon? Hoo, I heard about him." "Yeah, what'd you hear?" "He's a hothead bruiser who thinks with his fists." "Heh, that is pretty true. But he's pretty good with his family. I like his sister and mom. Deep down, he's a nice guy too." "Eh, maybe, but what about Norstein? He overthinks things, always has to have some sorta strategy." "You're right about that. Still, he's a nice person too. He wants to cure his sister. Somebody like that can't be all that bad. He even flew my family over for Christmas." "Eh, there's something I don't like about either one of dem." "You sure know me well, despite not seeing me." "Enough about dat, I want to know a little more about ya. What are you gonna do now that you're here?"

I tried getting up. No luck. "I don't know. Once I've regained some of my strength, I think I'll try to climb out of this grotto, or find some way out. I've got to stop Kenta and try to save him," I said. "Why save him?" "I dunno, I thought we did that kind of thing." "Not necessarily. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna. I'd just say kill him and be done with it." "Kill him!?" "Eh... maybe that is a bit too extreme. Leave 'im lyin' in the gutter, dat's better. Trust me, he's a hopeless case." "Oh, but nobody is hopeless until proven so." "He killed his partner, what other proof do ya need?"

I thought about it. Kenta had killed his partner, and who knows what else he may have done? "Still, I don't think it's right to just leave him without trying to save him," I continued. The voice shot back, "Who made you God, hah? How do you know he actually wants to be saved?"

I got up. "I can't imagine that he'd be happy working for Kurata. Who knows what he's done with him?" "Why should _you_ care? Sooner or later, one of your pals is gonna come in and defeat BioVikemon, then try to bring you back. That is, unless they wanna see you gone." "Now why would they want to do that?" I asked. "Well... I dunno. All I can say is that I'd leave Kenta alone. He's a hopeless case." "And why are you saying that?" "Because he is!" "He isn't!" "He is!" "He is not!" "I know the guy, and I say he's hopeless! Just cut your losses now!"

That was it. "Oh no! No, I'm not! Kenta may not be the greatest of Tamers out there, but he's still my friend. He still saved my life, and the least I can do is save him!" Just then, I felt a small spark, but it didn't hurt. I continued pleading my case for him. "The Kenta I knew then is still alive somewhere, and I'm gonna bring him back. If he doesn't want it, that's fine. At least I can say that I've done everything that I can. I don't know who you are, or how you know who I am, but you don't have _**any**_ right to deprive _**anyone**_ of redemption. How do you know he doesn't want to be saved, huh? How do you know he isn't sorry for what he's done, deep down? Who knows, maybe Kurata isn't really happy being the jerk that he is. All I know is that Kenta is not that far gone. I'm still holding out some hope for him!"

All of a sudden, the grotto evaporated into data as I saw where the voice had come from. It was my voice actor and representation of my fighting spirit, Doug Erholtz. "Right back at ya," he said. "Huh? What... what just happened?" "Sorry for all the confusion. I was working on my Bronx accent, and I thought I'd test you. It took a while, but you passed, Greg. I'm glad to hear you hadn't given up on Kenta, and that you don't plan to." "Hmm... does this mean that I'm dead?"

Mr. Erholtz shook his head. "This is an anime. Stranger things have happened before. You remember that one movie where the main character seemingly died and all the monsters brought him back with their tears?" "I thought you weren't allowed to watch those movies, Doug."

He sheepishly grinned. "Well, I did anyway," he said.

He put his hand on my shoulder and went on, "Anyway, we've got to get you back to the real world so you can save Kenta from himself. But before we do, there are a few things you should know. First, ElDradimon and Baronmon are dead." My eyes widened at that. "Now now, it's OK. We did everything we could. The second thing, Marcus borrowed a page from your playbook, making Digimon goggle boy history." A video screen pulled up, and I saw the scene.

 _(flashback to last chapter, Marcus' narration)_

 _" _Listen, buddy! I have no interest in hearing your to-do list, and I have no intention of sitting back and letting you get away with this. Keep knocking me down, and I'll keep getting up. As long as there's a glimmer of hope, I am__ _ _ **never**__ _ _gonna quit fighting!__ _ _ **"**__

 _ _All of a sudden, my pocket started glowing. I looked inside, pulled out my Digivice, and stared at it. The rectangle thing was all lit up, and I couldn't figure out why. A voice came from the Digivice. "Congratulations, you just said the magic word. Now hold your hand over the Air Signal to claim your prize." I didn't argue, I just scanned it in awe, wondering what magic word I had said. Seconds later, the light moved from the Air Signal to the screen, and then to ShineGreymon. "I feel something. I feel... a new power!" he claimed as I jumped off him. Then, he thrust his claw down into the ground. He became surrounded by a ring of fire, then picked something up from the road. It looked like a long, flaming sword. "GeoGrey Sword!" he called out, holding it in the air.__

* * *

Greg

"I don't know about that. You told me that my loyalty and hope would combine to form courage. I think he's doing something of the same thing. I mean, we all need hope, right?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I thought you should know because UlforceVeedramon's going to be getting a similar weapon. Not a sword, though. He's already got one of those." "What is it, Mr. E?" I eagerly asked.

Doug had a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, gotta run. I've got to engineer your comeback. It's going to be awesome!" "Great! Thanks again!" I said, running back to life. Just then, everything went white.

* * *

Kurata

Back in the van, Holly and Paul were still reporting. "UlforceVeedramon and Greg Logan are frozen solid. Mission accomplished," Paul reported. "Perfect," I said, completely satisfied. A few seconds later, Paul's voice returned. "Oh, wait... I picking up some signals... the signal is coming back..." I quickly checked the screen from one of my Gizumon AT patrol units. It looked like both frozen units were glowing rapidly, and then melting! I couldn't believe it!

* * *

Greg

I could believe it. We had come back, and were stronger than ever. BioVikemon looked steamed and astonished. "How-? How-? How-?" he stammered.

"Howdy yourself. Did ya miss me?" I asked with a smile. "No!" That didn't bother me."That's what I thought. Listen, Kenta. I know you're in there, and I know that you probably aren't too happy with the way things are right now. That can change. All you need is one thing, Kenta, just one thing." "What's that?"

I smiled. "Hope. Hope that everything will turn out alright. Hope that your friends have your back." BioVikemon shook his head. "Why should I believe you?" "I could try telling you all the things I know about it. I've become quite the authority on the subject. However, you're absolutely right. Talk is cheap. Why don't I just show you..." With a flourish, I fully pointed my finger out towards my friend-turned-enemy. "...how much hope I'm holding out for you?" I finished.

All of a sudden, my pocket glowed. I pulled out my Digivice Burst and stared at it. Doug's voice came to me through the Digivice, but only I could hear it. _"Very nice. Now I suggest you don't do any fighting of your own after this scan. We wouldn't want you to get frozen again. Just pull up a chair, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the show. Oh, and hold your hand over the Signal Port for a few seconds."_ I nodded, then I brought my stretched out free hand up to the sky and brought it down just over the Signal Port. I even added a "HA!" A green light circled around my hand. After three seconds, the Digivice beeped, and I moved my hand away. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon.

His bracelets glowed, then seemingly upgraded. "I feel a new power coming over me, something unlike that I've ever known. I also have this urge... to thrust my hand up to the sky. HIYA!" So he shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. I looked up to see where the beam had gone. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. After that, the sky became its normal self again, but I observed the new weapon. It was some sort of blaster shaped like the Crest of Hope. The five points shaped like the star or sun became option buttons, while the rest of the stream was the barrel. "Well, what do you call this new weapon?" I asked UlforceVeedramon. "I call it... the _Kibou Blaster_!" he decided.

"I think it's stupid!" BioVikemon retorted. "Nobody asked you!" I shot back.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I quickly checked my weapon's options on the built-in screen. They were, from left to right, "Analyze", "Neutralize", "Stun", "Blast", and "Final". The first thing I did was press down on the Analyze button. The weapon beeped, and then I scanned BioVikemon. His statistics came up on the screen. "Your little toy gun won't save you!" BioVikemon shouted, as he came charging towards me. I fought with him for a few moments until he came at me with his weapon.

I quickly chose "Stun" and fired at him again. The weapon fired a beam that stopped my enemy dead in his tracks and held him there. Greg looked very impressed. "Now, UlforceVeedramon, cleave him to the brisket!" he called. "Right!" So, I did. With my saber bracelet, I drew my sword out and slashed from his shoulder to his lower chest. He certainly felt that, because he screamed very loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seconds later, BioVikemon separated back into Kenta and a DigiEgg. Kenta was still on his feet, astonished. "But how? How could this have happened? How could I have lost?"

* * *

Greg

I was tempted to use the old "Open your mind" punchline Atem used on Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I decided against it. I put away my Digivice and swung my right hand up so my palm was facing inward. The Crest of Hope insignia stenciled itself in light. I brought my hand down, and something came to mind. It was probably written by some Canadian."With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!"

Oh man... that could not have been any cheesier, and yet somehow it just felt right. I charged up a purifying sphere in that hand, pouring in my DigiSoul. I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Kenta in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and he fell to his knees as the image went back to normal. I brought my hand down as the insignia disappeared.

"There, Kenta. Perhaps now, you'll find peace," I quietly said. My Digivice beeped, and I pulled it out again. "I know, I know. That was incredible, and you're welcome," Doug's voice came in. "We make a great team," I said. "You and Veemon make a great team, I'm just the voice. ...Eh, maybe I should go into Broadway. After all, look what happened to Andrew Rannells. Sayonara."

With that, the Digivice went to normal. I took out my earpiece and tried to contact the others as UlforceVeedramon put away his gun. "Hello, Marcus? Tom? This is Greg. Kenta has just been neutralized, I'm taking him to the hospital," I reported.

Marcus came in. "Greg? Where the hell were you?" he demanded to know. "Hey, I'm just glad to hear your voice on the other end. I was at Fuji TV, catching up with an old friend." "That's nice and all, but we've got bigger problems. ElDradimon and Baronmon are dead." "I heard, Marcus. I heard. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." "Well, at least you took Kenta out. He was getting annoying. I defeated Kouki, but the big issue now is that Thomas isn't here." "What?" I gasped.

* * *

Kurata

"We've lost BioVikemon's signal," Holly said. I gasped at that, but then shook my head. "Ah well, they just had to fall eventually. I'm about to pull a power play, gentlemen, and it involves a certain blond-haired Austrian boy. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Greg's incantation was adapted from the one used for the Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy attack from the YTV dub of Pretty Cure (which has yet to be shown in the States). Eat your heart out, Michelle Molineux.

If you like The Alan Parsons Project, and you love Thomas, then just wait until next chapter.


	40. Chapter 36: Don't Let It Show

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Thomas) _Kouki had informed Greg that Kenta was waiting for him at the Fuji TV Building in Odiaba, so that's where he went. Greg met his old friend-turned-foe in the spherical observation room, but that quickly shifted to a studio so Kenta could properly vent his feelings about being left out, using a track from the Gaudi album, no less. Then, he Bio-Hybrid Digivolved to BioVikemon and gave Greg the cold shoulder, quite literally. Greg refused to give up on Kenta, so UlforceVeedramon earned the Kibou Blaster. The Digimon took care of the body, but Greg took care of the soul in an impressive display._

* * *

Chapter 36: Don't Let It Show

Greg

When I heard about the National Safety Council's emergency meeting, I hid Veemon in my Digivice and carried Kenta all the way to the hospital using my DigiSoul Aura Mode. I had to, his muscles added on some weight. When I arrived, I turned off Aura Mode and made sure he was taken care of. Then, I contacted Marcus on my earpiece as he directed me towards this warehouse by the docks. It took me 30 minutes by foot to get there, but I made it.

Hidden inside was a smaller house, and inside there was the rest of the team. Anya rushed up to me and hugged me. "Oh Greg, I'm so glad you're OK. I was so worried about you," she said, relieved. "Thanks. I'm just glad I made it out alive. Kenta's OK, I put him in the hospital. Thanks again, Marcus," I said.

Marcus brushed it off, "Yeah yeah, we're just glad you finally made it. Now what's this secret you wanted to show us, Miki?" Miki grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, part of the floor slid back to reveal a staircase. Agumon looked down over the side. "You sure weren't kidding about this base being secret!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah, the commander told us about this place a while ago," Miki explained. "He told us we should use it if we ever had a major emergency," Megumi added.

We walked down the stairs until we reached a door. Megumi had the key, so she unlocked it and we entered. This secret base was bare bones, with barstools, chairs, a table, and a few computers that definitely threw back to 2002. I turned on a TV to the news. "The government has again reiterated that the public should consider all Digimon dangerous and to refrain from engaging them at all costs," the newsreader reported. I changed it to CNN International, but they reported the same thing.

So, I turned the TV down. "Just great. What is Thomas doing anyway? Why isn't he here with us right now?" Marcus griped.

I tried my earpiece. "Logan to Norstein, Logan to Norstein. Come in, Norstein. Over," I said. I got no response. "Nothing," I told them.

I was about to go to work on my cell phone when I got a call. For those of you who don't know, my ringtone is "Beat Hit" by Ayumi Miyazaki. "Oh, sorry..." I got up. "I'll... take this in another room," I said, somewhat embarrassed. I went out into a stall and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. Big mistake. "Guess who was on Fox News yesterday," said a voice that sounded like it was about to explode. "Uh... hi, Dad." "Greg, you idiot! You and your... pet whatever it was, were all over the news! I don't know what you're doing in Japan right now, but you need to come home!" "Dad, we went over this eight years ago..." "Well this time, it's much more personal! You know what President Obama was talking about this morning?" "Dad, the man talks a lot..." "I know, I know, but he was talking about how he's going to pass an executive order to address the Digimon threat!"

Oh great... Kurata had gotten to our president. Heaven help us. "Dad, I can't come home just yet. Veemon and I have to stop Kurata-" I started. As usual, Dad cut me off. "I DON'T CARE! You're coming home, and if you're wise, you'll leave your 'friends' in Japan. DO YOU HEAR ME!?" I hung up. After a few minutes, the phone rang again.

Like a fool, I answered it. "VALERIE!" Dad roared. My mom took the phone.

"Hi, honey," she said, much calmer. "Hi, Mom," I answered. "So, how are things going over there?" "Fine, I guess. We're trying to stop Kurata, UlforceVeedramon got a new weapon, and I did this really awesome finisher using my hand and the power of the Crest of Hope." "You did what with the Crest of What?" "Hope, Mom. Hope." I had to forgive her, she'd never seen _Digimon_ before.

She went on, "Oh, that's nice. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your father wants you and Gary to come home. We're all worried sick about you." "What's your opinion?" "...Well..." "Well?" "Well... you do what you think is right. By the way, how's Thomas?" "Norstein? We're trying to find him. Last I heard he was picked up in a chopper, at least that's what Marcus told me." "Marcus?" "I'll send you a profile of him first chance I get. Mom, I love you, but I have to hang up right now. Tell Dad we can't come home until the job's done."

"You tell him to come home!" I heard Dad shout from a distance. "Be quiet! Lower your voice!" Mom shot back. She returned to me. "OK. Bye." Then, she hung up.

* * *

Thomas

I usually hate these long helicopter rides. Grimley and Isgett don't enjoy The Alan Parsons Project, so they listen to Beethoven. It reminds me of those nights in the opera houses and symphony halls of Vienna. I was dragged in by my father to those in order to keep up appearances. He claimed that the wealthy were supposed to invest in the arts.

We arrived at a mansion on an archipelago my father owned somewhere off the Sea of Japan. Whatever he wanted, he certainly wasn't going to get from me. As Gaomon and I deboarded, I heard a voice call my name. "Tommy!"

I turned, and there, rolling her way towards me, was my sister Relena. Technically, she is my half-sister, but that didn't matter. She's my inspiration, the reason I went to medical school, the reason why I didn't have much of a social life. When she was born, she was diagnosed with a rare, untreatable disease. Yet, she was a ray of sunshine to everyone she knew. I made it my life's goal to cure her. "Relena!" I called in shock. She finally arrived and stood up, trying to walk. "Welcome back, Tommy," she happily said. I caught her and picked her up.

"Relena, what are you doing here? There isn't anything wrong, is there?" I asked her. "Ha ha, no, nothing like that. In fact, it's good news. Father brought me, and he says I'm going to be cured here," she answered. I looked into her eyes, all shining and glittering, so full of hope. She actually believed she was going to be cured. I so wanted it to be that way, but I wasn't sure it was possible.

Just then, she turned and noticed Gaomon. I let her down, and she stood in front of him. She seemed enthralled by him. "And you must be Gaomon," she said. He closed his eyes and slightly bowed.

"The pleasure's mine, Miss Relena," he politely responded. She reached over and gently felt the fur on his chest, which took him by surprise. "Wow... your fur is really soft and cuddly, Gaomon. But, don't you get hot?" she innocently asked. I could tell Gaomon hadn't thought of the answer before. "Uh... just in the summer," he quickly said, not knowing what else to say. Something else caught my sister's attention. "Your nose," she said. "Uh..." She felt it, which again took him completely off guard. "Wet and cold. You're just like a real puppy."

* * *

Gaomon

As I had mentioned before, I have never taken much account into my appeal for cuteness. I am what I am. Master Norstein's half-sister, Miss Relena, had just compared me to a real puppy. I truly did not know what to say. I didn't want to seem improper. "Will you be my friend?" the little girl innocently asked me. Now that was a shock. I turned to Master Thomas, who just nodded. Then, I looked back to her. "Uh, yes, of course, I'll be your friend," I said. I felt the words come out of me like a computer printout. I don't know what it is with me that attracts young girls. I silently vowed to ask Master Thomas the answer.

* * *

Thomas

"Thomas! Relena! Come inside now!" a voice barked from in front of me. I looked up, and there he was. Franz Norstein, the man I had the extreme displeasure of calling my father. Rutherford, the butler, brought up the wheelchair to a nearby table outside while I carried and lowered Relena into her seat. "There," I said. "Thanks, Tommy. I really am fine, don't worry about me," she assured me. I looked up and into his eyes. Then, I looked down.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Father?" I asked him. "You just ran off without a single word, choosing to join DATS over your family," he coldly stated. That's the way it was with him. He never had accepted my decision to join. He turned. "Come," he ordered. We walked inside.

"Rutherford, take Relena back to her room now," Father directed. "But Father, I wanna stay and talk to Tommy," Relena moaned. "I want you to rest. You can visit with your brother later." "Please?" she pleaded. "Thomas isn't going anywhere, just ask him yourself." He gave an icy glare to me, expecting me to follow through.

Relena gave me a warming look. "Really, Tommy?" "Yeah," I said. That lit up her face again. "That's great news. OK, Tommy, I'll see you later," she said, bidding me farewell as Rutherford wheeled her into her room.

After the door was shut, I quickly turned to Father. "That was underhanded! I don't appreciate it," I sharply said. He turned his head. "What do you mean?" he demanded to know. "Using my sister in order to get to me," I responded. He dismissively turned and walked away. "I'm just being her father. Why don't you try being her brother for a while?"

I fumed at that as he opened the door towards the parlor, then prepared my counterattack. "Give me a break! You weren't around when Mother and I were suffering, and suddenly you're 'Father of the Year?'" I quipped in disbelief, walking in. Suddenly, I paid close attention to who was sitting in that armchair. I looked in horror at the lab coat-clad, wirey figure. He hadn't!

He had. It was Kurata, smirking all the way. "Thomas. Welcome home," he said nonchalantly. I stared at him, not knowing whether to give him an uppercut or to just to sic Gaomon on him.

"I know, you're shocked," he said. "Kurata," I breathed.

"I've placed the professor in charge of Relena's recovery process, Thomas," Father curtly informed me. He might as well have told me that he had signed Relena up for exploratory surgery off the black market. "How could you?!" I demanded to know.

"Because he wants to see your sister get better, that's how. I've handled numerous cases similar to hers," Kurata stated. "What are you up to, Kurata?" I growled.

He snickered. "I don't know what you mean. I'm simply here to help Relena. Of course, I am going to need something from you in exchange. The more you cooperate, the better your sister gets."

Gaomon put up his fists. "We'd never work with you!" he boldly shouted. Father glared at him. "Easy, Gaomon," I said, gently pushing his gloves away.

I stared Kurata down. "You swear you'll be able to cure Relena?" I asked the evil doctor. "Yes, of course, Thomas," he replied. "Very well. Then let's talk." Kurata explained the terms to me. Essentially, he wanted me to sell out my team and fully join his little project. Otherwise, the operation would be aborted. Father assured me there would be hell to pay if that was the case. "Do you understand now, Thomas? You must cooperate with Kurata for your sister's sake," Father said. I stood there, fuming. "I know what's at stake, Father, but I decide my life," I firmly stated.

He stood up, enraged. "You're so _selfish_! I swear, if you don't help her, you won't be welcome in this house anymore." "Why don't you just say what you really mean? This isn't about Relena, you just don't want me to tarnish the precious Norstein family reputation!" I shot back. "What are you getting at?" "You've always acted like this! Even when Mother needed your help, all you thought about was you and only you. And now you've sold the whole family out to this man!" "How dare you say that about Dr. Kurata!" I wanted to pull out my hair. "He nearly killed us! Don't you believe me?!" I asked in frustration.

I already knew the answer. "...No, you don't. You wouldn't. It's always been about you."

* * *

["You Don't Believe"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _ _Gaomon presses play on a CD player, and the music starts up. Thomas tries to compose himself as he begins his musical rant.__

 _ _Thomas:__

 _ **My eyes with your vision  
My choice but always your decision  
My play with your direction  
Well it's my lead but always your connection**_

 ** _But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me_**  
 ** _I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe_**

 ** _My words, your expression_**  
 ** _My land, always your possession_**  
 ** _My song, your production_**  
 ** _My expense is always your deduction_**

 _Fun fact: The lyrics behind this song were actually directed to Alan Parsons by Eric Woolfson. As we come back to the action, Franz can feel the heat. Thomas' voice doesn't let his rage and utter hatred of Kurata, and by extension, his father, show enough to compromise the original spirit of the performance, but it's there. Thomas operates his living room perfectly._

 _Thomas:_ _ **  
But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me  
I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe**_

 ** _And the face I see before me_**  
 ** _Is both sides of a mirror_**  
 ** _You really know you've got a hold on me_**  
 ** _And the face you're looking into_**  
 ** _Is both sides of a window_**  
 ** _And any way you look you see through me_**

 ** _My fame, your reflection_**  
 ** _My weakness always your protection_**  
 ** _Well it's my terms on YOUR conditions_**  
 ** _And they're my tunes but they're your compositions!_**

 ** _But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me_**  
 ** _I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe_**

 _ **And the face I see before me  
Is both sides of a mirror  
You really know you've got a hold on me  
And the face you're looking into  
Is both sides of a window  
And any way you look you see through me**_

 _ **But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me  
I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe**_

 _ **But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me  
I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe**_

 _ **But when I look into your eyes, you don't believe me  
I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe!**_

 _The song ends with an exciting climax that slows down to a calm. The result is the same: Franz Norstein has been served._

* * *

 _Thomas_

"Now now, calm down, you two. Play nice," Kurata cut in, standing up and approaching me. He sighed. "Look, Thomas. Just think about this for all a second, would you? Haven't the Data Squad's methods caused more problems than they've solved?" Kurata asked, walking away. He continued, "Even the basis of the Data Squad's ideals have been proven to be misguided. Desperately clinging to them is just going to bring _more_ pain and sadness. Do _you_ really want to be responsible for that? And then there's Marcus Damon. He's the main reason this conflict hasn't been resolved yet. Oh, and then there's that throwaway from the last conflict that's so full of himself, um... what's his name? Oh yes, Gregory Logan. You don't _really_ want him around, do you?"

I had to think about that. Marcus was a thorn in my side, that was true. But could I walk away from the whole team? Kurata went on, "I have big plans for you, Thomas. If you and I simply joined forces instead of holding each other back, we can end this war. And then... we can create a better world for everybody."

That's exactly what Nanami said to me. "So, what do you say? Will you help me forge this new world?" he asked. I searched my heart, or at least pretended to. In that brain of mine, I concocted what I considered to be my greatest masterpiece, my power play. "All I've ever wanted... is a peaceful world, where my sister can be happy. And healthy," I said as I approached Kurata.

"All right. Let's build this new world together," I decided. This took him by surprise, but it was a happy one as he accepted my hand. Then, he told me what he wanted me to do. "But first, I must ask you for a favor. Two phone calls," I stipulated. He nodded. "Very well."

Gaomon and I walked into our studio. I pulled out my cell phone, calling the one person I was sure I could trust. If he wanted to be leader so much, this would be his opportunity. He answered. "Hello?" "Greg. This is Thomas." "Tom?" I let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Yes, Tom. Now listen, and listen well. Are you in a private area?" "No." "Well go there!"

A few minutes later, he came back. "OK, Tom, I locked myself in the men's room. Don't worry, I can get out. I was in the hall, but you told me to go somewhere private, and well... this is the most private place I know," he said. "Good. I'm hoping you're the kind of man that can keep a secret. No one knows this conversation happened." "All right, this conversation never happened. So, what's the secret?" "I'm at this mansion my father owns. Apparently, he made a Faustian bargain with Kurata for my sister's health." "A Faustian bargain? Oh... I see what you mean. A deal with the devil. How could you let your dad sell you out?" Greg asked in concern. "...I've been wondering the same thing myself. Listen, my sister's health is on the line. Kurata says he'll be able to cure her and Father fully bought into it. Now, I'm on his side."

* * *

Greg

I was leaning against a stall door in the men's room. "Thomas H. Norstein! _**How could you!"**_ I angrily shouted. **"** Shhhhh... keep it down. Now listen. I've got a plan, you see. This is going to be my masterpiece. I can't tell you what it is, because my plan's chances of success are inversely proportional to how much others know about it beforehand. Besides, if I told you everything, you'd eventually inform the team, including Marcus, and that would mean certain doom." "But-" I started. "Who knows what that snake could do to my sister?"

"Look, Tom, if my dad ever did something stupid like that, I'd disown him in a heartbeat," I said. Tom continued over the phone, "You don't mean that. I've seen him and your mother. Your father may be a twit at times, but at least he loves her. At least they're still together. My father doesn't care at all about my dead mother, or me for that matter. Our fathers are completely different, but that's beside the point. Now, when I begin my apparent reign of terror, I'm fully expecting Marcus to freak out like he usually does." "Yeah..." "So that's why I'm making you the leader." "Huh?" "It's what you've always wanted, right? A chance to lead the team? To be the Goggle Boy?" "Yeah, but... not under these circumstances. Tom, I've always thought of you as a friend." "Me too. But at least for now, I want you to pretend we're enemies. When you go back to the others, make up a story, tell them you were talking to your parents, or Henry, or somebody like that. Don't tell them you were talking to me." "But Tom-" "I'm not finished, Logan. Go back in and pretend nothing happened. When Marcus becomes deranged— which he will, trust me- take over. Look after the team. Be the leader you've always known you could be. If you've got that Crest of Hope like you claim, then use it. You are my last hope."

I didn't know what to say. This was a huge responsibility. I'd have to fight one of my closest friends, and I didn't want to. "Thomas... I don't want to fight you," I started. He went on, "Now now. I'll be fine. I'll be back, eventually. Don't worry. Kurata will get everything that is coming to him."

I smiled. "I don't have any doubts about that," I said. "Good. But this whole plan will fall to pieces if you tell anyone too early. Let things go as usual. Can I trust you?" "Can you trust Veemon as well?" I asked him. "...Sure, but he's got to promise not to tell anyone, not even the other Digimon. Let me speak to him, please."

So, I gave the phone to Veemon. "Hey, Tom. I heard everything on Greg's end. I'm sorry we gotta fight each other, but everything's gonna work out just fine, right?" he asked. After getting the answer, a smile came over the dragon's face. "I read ya loud and clear. Don't worry, nobody will know a thing. My lips are sealed," Veemon went on. There was a pause again. "OK. Gotcha. Looks like we'll be fighting you soon. Bye."

He gave the phone back to me. Tom continued, "Look, Greg... I wish you the best of luck with this. I know you've been chomping at the bit, but I can't stress this enough. Don't tell anyone. Don't let it show. Now I've heard about this secret base. There's a room with a computer and a stereo system. I'll be sending you my feelings there. Good luck, Greg." Then, he hung up.

Veemon and I left the restroom and searched for this room. When we found it, I logged into my e-mail inbox and found a message from Tom marked "Don't Let it Show". He had attached an MP3 file to it with the same label. I let out a faint smile, then opened it. Sure enough, it was Tom doing a cover of The Alan Parsons Project.

* * *

["Don't Let It Show"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _ _After Thomas concludes his phone call with Greg, he approaches the family organ and begins to play. Gaomon sets up a machine to come in with whatever he and Thomas can't play themselves, then sits behind the drums, waiting for his cue. We can presume this is the same song Greg is listening to now.__

 _ _Thomas:__

 _ _ **If it's getting harder to face every day  
Don't let it show, don't let it show  
Though it's getting harder to take what they say  
Just let it go, just let it go**__

 ** _And if it hurts when they mention my name_**  
 ** _Say you don't know me_**  
 ** _And if it helps when they say I'm to blame_**  
 ** _Say you don't own me_**  
 ** _Hmmmm_**

 _ _ **Even if it's taking the easy way out  
Keep it inside of you  
Don't give in  
Don't tell them anything  
Don't let it  
Don't let it show **__

__As Thomas performs at his organ, we can see he's trying to fight back the tears.__

 _ _Thomas:__ _ _ **  
Even though you know it's the wrong thing to say  
Say you don't care, say you don't care  
Even if you want to believe there's a way  
I won't be there, I won't be there**__

 ** _But if you smile when they mention my name_**  
 ** _They'll never know you_**  
 ** _And if you laugh when they say I'm to blame_**  
 ** _They'll never own you_**  
 ** _Hmmmm_**

 _ _ **Even if you feel you've got nothing to hide  
Keep it inside of you  
Don't give in  
Don't tell them anything  
Don't let it  
Don't let it show **__

__As the song goes into its long instrumental finale, Kurata walks in impatiently, expecting them to leave at any moment. So, they stop playing and walk with the evil doctor towards the Norstein family helicopter. (Despite this, the instrumental ending continues where Thomas leaves off.) Kurata looks jubilant, but that isn't the case for Thomas. After they board, the chopper's blades begin to spin as it begins its ascent and journey back to Minato. We fade back into Greg and Veemon, as they take this all in.__

* * *

Greg

As the music faded, I thought about it. "Are you OK with all this, Greg?" Veemon asked. "Yeah. I mean, if it were Gary in that position..." I continued thinking. Veemon looked at me expectantly. "Well?" he asked. I clenched my fist. "I'd do the same thing." I closed Windows Media Player. "Well, Veemon, it looks like we'll have the first chance to lead the team. Should be a piece of cake, right?" I asked my partner. Veemon clenched his fist and raised it up. "Yeah!" he cheered. "OK, now remember, nobody knows this but us. Not a word to anyone. Got it?" "Got it." "Good. Let's go."

We walked back into the main room, and were surprised to find BanchoLeomon, along with Sarah and Kristy. The two Damon women had brought over bento boxes which had been eaten at. Veemon and I quietly sat down and helped ourselves to what was left.

Apparently, BanchoLeomon and Marcus were in some sort of conference. "I see. So in the end, you weren't able to protect ElDradimon," the lion concluded. "No, but this thing is far from over. We're going to get much stronger. Nothing's gonna stop us from bringing Kurata down!" Marcus confidently stated.

"You said it," I agreed. Everyone turned toward me. "Where were you?" Gary asked. "Uh... just calling Mom and Dad. Making sure they were OK," I lied. Agumon went back to what Marcus was talking about. "Yeah, and the Digivice Burst has already given us an awesome new weapon!" "The GeoGrey Sword!" Marcus added. "Yeah!"

"Heh, I guess you're not the only one then. We got a new weapon too," Veemon said. "The Kibou Blaster," I chimed in. Marcus and Agumon looked shocked at that. "You what?!" they both asked in shock.

Before we could tell them, BanchoLeomon came in. "Listen to me. There's something very important that I have to tell you both... well, all of you. It's about your Digivice. The new ones are called the Digivice Burst, and it has a power even far superior to the GeoGrey Sword and the Kibou Blaster." "Are you talking about Aura Mode?" Anya asked. "Even greater than that, although I am glad to hear you've discovered it. It's called, the Burst Mode," BanchoLeomon went on. "What does the Burst Mode do?" Marcus asked. "Besides burst?" Agumon added. The lion looked serious. He continued, "This isn't something to joke about. It's a warning. Make one mistake, and the Burst Mode will destroy you along with your enemy."

"Destroy..." Marcus repeated. I pondered it over. "Hmmm... sounds dangerous," I grimly said.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "It is, if not handled properly. I don't want you stumbling into this power. That's why I'm telling you now. But you must never use the Burst Mode, for your own safety."

Just then, one of our systems went off. Miki rushed to the computer. "It's a Digimon signal. Looks like Piximon, and he's really close by," she reported. Keenan stood up. "Then that mean there still survivors left from battle," he concluded. "We have to help him," Marcus said decisively. So, we moved out.

When we arrived, we saw a Gizumon XT chase a Piximon. It was soon followed by two more who blasted away at him, blowing him up and absorbing his data. One of them extended its appendages, which Marcus raced to punch at. "It's fightin' time! HIYA!" he declared as he struck. The punch ignited his DigiSoul. "Let's go!" Marcus shouted. So, we moved out. "Yeah!"

Marcus went first. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_ He thrust forward his Digivice Burst. "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" Next, it was my turn. I thrust my free hand out, just like I always did, but let the DigiSoul completely cover my body. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_ Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" Anya was up next. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_ Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" She was followed by Gary. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_ Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!" Finally, we came to Keenan, who still had his Digivice iC. " **DigiSoul...** " Then he brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. " **Full, CHARGE!"** "Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

I did an instant replay on my Digivice Burst. "Hold it, hold it just a minute. Keenan, would you come here for a sec? There's something I want to show you," I said. He did, and I showed him the instant replay. In the Digivolution Sequence, the name in the background didn't read "Crowmon" but "Yatagaramon".

The young warrior took notice and brought it to the giant bird's attention. "Hmm... Hey, Crowmon! Your name not Crowmon, but Yatagaramon!" "Is that so? Can I have it changed to Crowmon?" Crowmon asked. "Me don't know."

"We'll discuss it later," I said. The Digimon flew up and into battle. Soon, they were surrounded by XT units. Back on the ground, we were being surrounded by Gizumon.

"Shall we?" I asked Marcus, who promptly answered by punching out a Gizumon. "Oh yeah," he agreed. He, Gary, Anya, and I took out our Digivices and set up for Aura Mode. " _ _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__ _"_ we called in unison. It kicked in, and soon, we each had our own battle aura.

[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]

[Alt BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental TV Size) by Kouji Wada]

[Alt Alt BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (Instrumental Short Size) by Ayumi Miyazaki]

We started fighting for a while, then jumped up high so we could each get our own roll call on the roof. I had previously discussed the idea at some length with the group, and they eventually agreed to it. Marcus cracked his knuckles and limbered up, then struck a final, fiery pose. "Infinite power flows in my body, and I'm gonna let you see all of it! I am... Marcus Damon!" I borrowed from my Biomerge initiation sequence, then finished by sweeping my right hand fully out to the side while keeping the left hand in a fist. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" Anya went next as she borrowed liberally from _Naruto_. "I am a flower that shows its beautiful face even in the blaze of the winter. I am... Anya Rădulescu!" Gary blended together paso doble and his martial arts training in an impressive display. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary, to the limit of my will! Taking to the skies with crimson lightning, I am... Gary Logan!"

Back on the ground, Keenan just looked at us, confused. "What you doing? Why you waste time doing that?" he called up to us. "Because we may never have the chance to do it again," Gary called down, going back into his epic pose. We set up for the big finale.

"Wherever there is injustice, you will find us," my brother began. "Wherever there is suffering, we'll be there," I added. Marcus finished it off. "Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find..." Then, the four of us posed as a team and shouted in unison, "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" It just so happened that a giant explosion occured behind us. After holding the pause for a few seconds, we turned around to find it had been a Gizumon XT blowing up a warehouse. "How serendipitous," Gary noted. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Lucky. Come on," I said. We jumped down from the roof and went to work.

Marcus started things off by punching away at everything. Anya and I double teamed and pulled off some fancy dance moves, without any music or anything, and we crushed a number of Gizumon. "Gee, I didn't know you were into _Dirty Dancing_ , Greg," Gary commented while kicking out an enemy robot. "We're young, we're fighting robots together, and we're in love. What difference does it make?" I asked.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

All this extra fighting is great exercise for the humans, plus I think it gives them some extra part in the fight. It forces them to think on their feet like us Digimon. Speaking of that, Gizumon XT were surrounding us left and right. I drew out my Ulforce Saber and started slashing away. HerculesKabuterimon threw one Gizumon XT into two others with his Giga Scissor Claw, smashing all three of them. In the meantime, ShineGreymon kept firing Glorious Burst after Glorious Burst. That only lead to six of them surrounding him and firing hard. "Ahhh! Boss! The GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon yelled. I got a glance of Marcus taking a break from his usual melee to fool around with his Digivice Burst.

* * *

Greg

"Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of," I crooned to Anya as she flip kicked over me. Gary shook his head while using a roundhouse on two other Gizumon. Meanwhile, Marcus took a break from his usual fighting spree to fiddle around with his Digivice Burst. "Rose Spear!" "Savage Emperor!"

Yep, Crowmon (or whatever his name was) and Rosemon were doing their jobs. After that, ShineGreymon made a brilliant recovery. I cleared my throat, and Marcus went back to work. We were down to our last Gizumon. Keenan took it out with a series of rapid-fire punches, which was pretty impressive considering he didn't even have DigiSoul Aura Mode on. By the time we finished, we were all breathing heavily. I turned off Aura Mode, when suddenly, a light turned on. It was Tom and Gaomon. Tom had one hand in his pocket and another in a fist, and looked like he had been watching for a while. I resisted the urge to make any motion towards him. This was what they called Method Acting.

Marcus got a good look at them. "Thomas..." he breathed out. Our bruiser hero was understandably ticked. "Well it's about time. Where have you been? We were worried sick about you," he said.

Tom pulled out his Digivice Burst and charged up, nice and easy. "DigiSoul, Charge. Overdrive," he calmly commanded, going through the motions. Without saying a word, Gaomon Double Warp Digivolved to MirageGaogamon.

I decided to go along with it as I had a word with Tom. "You missed out on quite a fight, Norstein. We missed you here on the battlefield. Had a roll call and everything," I informed him. Tom merely gave me a cold stare. "Hmph... you really are pathetic," he said. Then he pointed towards ShineGreymon, who had come to greet his lost friend. "Attack! Now, MirageGaogamon!" he ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon responded, and he proceeded to beat down on his friend-turned-foe. Marcus put his arms up to guard himself against the blast. Gary, Anya, and Keenan rushed in to greet him, but a Gizumon XT fired an attack at the ground, causing the four of us to fall back. The two Mega Levels went at it in an aerial dogfight.

Meanwhile, tensions ran high as Marcus let Tom have it. "What are you doing!? Have you lost it, Thomas? Call off MirageGaogamon before somebody gets hurt!" he ordered.

Tom started walking towards him. "As long as you're around, this war will never end," he plainly but decisively stated. "Huh?" "Marcus... you have to go." "I **what?** How could you blame me for all of this, _Thomas?_ I'm on your side! Now what's gotten into you? Answer me!"

Tom stood there without saying a word, while Marcus' temper and patience began to wear thin. "Then it's fightin' time!" he finally called.

He swung, but Tom calmly caught his fist like it was nothing. "Just listen. With Kurata's help, I'll finally be able to create a peaceful world," he said. "Huh?! What? Kurata? No," Marcus quietly tried reasoning with himself. You might as well have told Marcus that his father was a Nazi. He didn't take the news well at all. "No way. You can't!" he shouted.

Tom answered with, "It's the only logical choice, Marcus! I have to do this!" He forced Marcus' fist back and then came at him with a punch of his own, taking him to the ground and bruising his face. He stood over his opponent, panting. If this didn't get him an Emmy, I didn't know what would. I had to keep reminding myself that this was part of his power play. In the sky, MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon were at it like fighting comets.

Tom continued his rant while Marcus came to his feet, "We can't continue with brute force. Conflict just leads to more conflict. It doesn't protect or save anyone." Tom grabbed his new enemy by the jacket and started shouting at him. "Listen! Don't you get it?! There's nothing else to be done! __**Nothing at all! Nothing!"**__ Then he delivered a punch to Marcus' gut.

I stood there, stunned, and he turned to let me have it. "And you! You may have more experience, but you're too idealistic and too wrapped up in your brain for your own good! You think this is all some sort of a game? well it isn't! The sooner you realize that, the better. I'm sick of you. When are you going to wake up and smell the coffee? __**This is no Saturday morning cartoon!"**__

He rushed towards me and continued, **"** You wanna be the leader? Well fine! __**Now you're equal!"**__ He gave me a gut punch to match Marcus'. While I was down, he snatched my bucket hat, and threw it like a frisbee. It landed far on the ground, where a Gizumon XT promptly atomized it. "Bucket hats are out of style, anyway," he coldly stated. I held onto my gut, groaning, and in complete shock. "But Tom..." I started weakly. Tom didn't let up. "That's Thomas to you, and one other thing. I'm having all of yours and Gary's things moved out of my mansion! I took you under my wing, and this is how you repay me, by siding with Marcus?! You want to buddy up with him so much, why don't you bunk up with him?" This is what is known in the business as Enforced Method Acting. If Tom wanted everyone to think he had turned on us, he was doing a very good job.

He walked back to Marcus, who was just starting to get up, and kicked him back down. "That's why I came here, Marcus. To prove that to you," he said.

* * *

Kurata

I had such a good time watching with my digital binoculars. Everything was going according to plan. "Ah, what fun this is!" I chortled, "Watching those two turn against each other. And it's all thanks to me." I continued watching the fight. ShineGreymon prepared a Glorious Burst, while MirageGaogamon fired off a Full Moon Blaster. The two attacks hit, but the dinosaur got the brunt of the attack, with a Gale Claw chaser no less. That caused ShineGreymon to fall into the water, drenching Spencer Damon's son with the splash. In the meantime, UlforceVeedramon attempted to stop my new Digimon ally, but to no avail. Not even a Dragon Impluse X could stop MirageGaogamon, as soon he went into the water too.

* * *

Greg

Tom, wanting to be fair, alternated in kicking each of us down for ten minutes or so. Anya, Gary, and Keenan were already down and had no intention of getting up, I'm sure. Marcus then got two unwanted seawater showers when UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon both fell in the water. I had a feeling it was going to happen.

Marcus struggled to get to his feet. His words were sounding strained. "Alright... enough of this garbage. I'm sick of listening to your traitorous mouth. We've done plenty of good. I mean, you... you seriously don't believe what you're saying, do you? __**Do you?!"**__ _"_ It doesn't really matter, Marcus. I have nothing else to say. __**We're done!"**__ _"Rrrrrrrghhh.._ _ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**__ All of a sudden, Marcus and Thomas took a swing at each other and evenly connected in each other's faces. It was like watching another brawl, just like the first time they'd fought, but this time, Marcus used his other fist to knock Norstein to the ground. Then, he started panting. I was sure it was going to happen again. From where I could see it, Marcus' fist began to ignite with a dark-purple glow. His voice was chock-full of hate, malice, and overall negativity. _"_ _ _ **You've gone too far."**__

 _"_ Speak for yourself, Damon!" I shouted, but it was no good.

I had witnessed this one time before, when I was in the Digital World with the Tamers. Beelzemon had just killed Leomon, and Takato went off his hinges. He had ordered WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, and just like Tai, forced a Dark Digivolution. The result? Megidramon, an absolute monster and malevolent force. And now, it was happening again. There was nothing I could do about it. If I tried to explain it to Marcus, I'd end up ruining the plan Tom had set up, and then Kurata might win. Besides, I was in no condition to stop the fight myself, especially after the beatdown I had just gotten. "I hate this," I thought to myself. "I hate this! A friend of mine is about to make a huge mistake, and I can't do anything to stop him!" But, I tried it anyway.

 _"_ _ **Marcus!**_ You're going down a dangerous path! Don't let the anger in your heart consume you! Please, Marcus. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it!" I called out to him, practically with tears in my eyes. Did that do any good? No.

He returned to Thomas. _"_ _ _ **I've forgiven you before, but not this time! No MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"**__ The purple glow consumed him as he let out his wrathful roar. "A new DigiSoul Charge?" Tom asked. As Marcus kept doing his best impression of an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, suddenly, I saw ShineGreymon come up and make the same roar. A grey sphere covered him, and out of it came a differently colored version of Marcus' partner.

* * *

Gary

We looked in awe at what had happened. "Is that... the Burst Mode?" I wondered. BanchoLeomon came out of hiding and observation. "No... far worse," he stated.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you playing along at home, here's who I borrowed roll calls from.

Marcus: GekiRed

Greg: Air Ninja HurricaneRed

Anya: Sakura Haruno

Gary: Kamen Rider Kabuto, GekiViolet, KabutoRaiger

Finale: The Three Amigos

Greg's quote of love to Anya comes from the song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" from the 1987 film Dirty Dancing.

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

DATS TALENT SHOW

["Hot in the City"

Written by Billy Idol

Performed by Gary and the Miniskirt Police (Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins and Stephanie Sheh)]

 _A picture of Gary posing for the camera appears on the screen as the band sets up for the next number. Miki and Megumi, in their standard DATS uniforms, stand at their microphones._

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Stranger**_

 _ **Stranger**_

 _Gary runs out wearing a headset mic, with Tentomon already at his keyboard. The audience cheers._

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Stranger**_

 _ **Stranger**_

 _Gary:_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hot here at night, lonely, black and quiet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a hot summer night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be afraid of the world we made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a hot summer night**_

 _Miki struts along the stage to another mic stand, acting as an example of a "long-legged lovely". Greg and Veemon, playing electric guitar and bass respectively, approve._

 _Gary:_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause when a long-legged lovely walks by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah you can see the look in her eye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then you know that it's**_ _ **  
**_

 _Gary/Miki/Megumi:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_ _ **  
**_

 _Tentomon plays something on his keyboard, which is followed by Veemon on his bass. As we look out over the crowd, we see Gary carry himself well on the stage._

 _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stranger**_

 _ **Stranger**_ _ **  
**_

 _Gary:_ _ **  
**_ _ **For all the dreams and schemes, people are as they seem**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a hot summer night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be no fun, don't forget you're young**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a hot summer night**_

 _ **A sometime someone you're not**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't wait to see what you got**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause you know that you're**_

 _Gary/Miki/Megumi:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _(Gary:_ _ **All right!**_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _Gary:_

 _ **Ra-ha!**_ _ **  
**_

 _As we come to the bridge, Miki and Megumi desert their posts and go up front to join Gary in a dance routine. Don't worry, he gets equal time with each girl. We get a shot of Marcus at the drums._

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Oh yes. Oh yes.**_

 _Gary:_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll walk until my feet drop**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm a train when I'm hateful**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, lay right down now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And ride until your head breaks**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm a-walkin' 'til my brain pops**_

 _(Miki/Megumi:_ _ **Oh yes. Oh yes.)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will move with the beat now**_

 _(Miki/Megumi:_ _ **Oh yes. Oh yes.)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm a chain 'round an A-bomb**_

 _(Miki/Megumi:_ _ **Oh yes. Oh yes.)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm a ribbon in the heat now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tokyo!**_ _ **  
**_

 _The band starts up again as the two girls and Gary continue their routine along the stage._

 _Gary/Miki/Megumi:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _(Gary: A_ _ **little love)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Gary:_ _ **A little girl)**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _(Gary:_ _ **A little love)**_

 _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _ **Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight,**_

 _ **(**_ _Gary:_ _ **A little girl)**_

 _ **(**_ _Miki/Megumi:_ _ **tonight)**_

 _(Gary:_ _ **A little love)**_

 _ _ **Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot...**__

 _ _The song ends the same way it does on the TV series "Booker". As the song ends, the crowd is on their feet and is cheering their brains out.__


	41. Chapter 37: The Real Kurata Project

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Kurata) _Poor little Relena. Thomas' sister has been sick her whole life, but I promised to cure her. Of course, I also insisted that Thomas betray his Data Squad friends and join my side, but it's a small price to pay for good health. Franz Norstein is a complete sucker, just like his son, but I won't let them know that. I even allowed Thomas to warn that pathetic wretch Greg what was happening. Of course, he had to swear to secrecy and watch as his entire sweet setup fell apart in front of his eyes. Even his stupid little hat got incinerated. Good riddance, I say. And do you want to know the best part? Spencer Damon's fireball son let his anger consume him, triggering a Dark Digivolution. Oooh, I think I'll order a pizza and just savor this moment._

Chapter 37: The Real Akihiro Kurata Project

* * *

Greg

I had witnessed this one time before, when I was in the Digital World with the Tamers. Beelzemon had just killed Leomon, and Takato went off his hinges. He had ordered WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, and just like Tai, forced a Dark Digivolution. The result? Megidramon, an absolute monster and malevolent force. And now, it was happening again. There was nothing I could do about it. If I tried to explain it to Marcus, I'd end up ruining the plan Tom had set up, and then Kurata might win. Besides, I was in no condition to stop the fight myself, especially after the beatdown I had just gotten.

"I hate this," I thought to myself, _"I_ _ _hate__ _this!_ A friend of mine is about to make a huge mistake, and I can't do anything to stop him!"

But, I tried it anyway. _"_ _ **Marcus!**_ You're going down a dangerous path! Don't let the anger in your heart consume you! Please, Marcus. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it!" I called out to him, practically with tears in my eyes. Did that do any good? No.

He returned to Thomas. _"_ _ _ **I've forgiven you before, but not this time! No MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"**__ The purple glow consumed him as he let out his wrathful roar. "A new DigiSoul Charge?" Tom asked. As Marcus kept doing his best impression of an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, suddenly, I saw ShineGreymon come up and make the same roar. A gray sphere covered him, and out of it came a differently colored version of Marcus' partner.

We looked in awe at what had happened. "Is that... the Burst Mode?" Gary wondered. BanchoLeomon came out of hiding and observation. "No... far worse," he stated. This new version of ShineGreymon was corrupted and all grayish, what I believed to be a shadow of what he could've been. He used a long sword of gray energy to bring MirageGaogamon into the water, but the blue knight recovered with a Double Crescent Mirage. I struggled to check my pockets, but finally pulled out my cell phone and made a phone call.

Marcus had also unlocked Aura Mode on his own, but it was different. It looked like he was a man possessed as he began laying down the MMA moves on Tom. I'd never seen a man so hot under the collar in my life, not even my uncle when he showed up at a funeral reception having consumed half a bottle of Jack Daniels, calling my father some very nasty names. I think Marcus was drunk too, only he was intoxicated with anger. "All those Digimon who made the ultimate sacrifice while fighting side by side with you? You've betrayed every one of them!" he rambled as he used an exceptionally looping punch that often looked like an exaggerated baseball pitch. "You'll pay for desecrating their memories!" I knew then that Marcus was possessed. He doesn't usually talk like that.

Next, he used a spinning back fist, bringing Tom to the floor. It was a wonder Tom was still alive. The two were getting dangerously close to the water. "Finish them off! _**Make them pay!**_ " Marcus ordered ShineGreymon. With one mighty roar, the Digimon prepared to obey. I couldn't look, but then two things miraculously happened.

First, Kristy started running from her hiding spot towards her big brother and grabbed his waist. "Noooooooooooo! **_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!_ " **she screamed. Needless to say, Marcus took notice.

Then, Henry showed up to stop the fight by using his Tai Chi skills to force Marcus into further submission. "You should listen to your sister," he said. My eyes widened as a smile came to my face. "Henry!" I called. "Not right now," he said as he and Kristy took turns holding Marcus down. I finally got back up on my feet. "This isn't like you, Marcus. Thomas is your friend. If you hurt him, you'll never forgive yourself!" the little girl pleaded. I looked up to the skies, and an old, green, robot-looking friend had returned. That was the second miracle.

* * *

MegaGargomon

Henry and I had come in late from doing some research on Kurata. We arrived at this new base just in time for the fight. We would've come in sooner, but Henry wanted to wait for just the right moment. I gotta say, it's kind of weird not being one with my Tamer, but we didn't have our old Digivice. Thankfully, my Digivolution line was the same.

Anyway, I saw the fight that was happening and decided to stop it. "Mega Barrage!" I fired weapons from all around my body, and set them to hit both MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon. They both turned toward me. "OK boys, you're playing way too rough! Knock it off!" I firmly ordered. ShineGreymon stared at me with vengeance in his eyes. "Whose side are you on?" he growled. "Nobody's, I just don't want to see either one of you get hurt," I answered. So, they both decided to attack me.

* * *

Greg

At that moment, I realized something. UlforceVeedramon was still in the water. I mentally kicked myself for leaving him in there too long. Marcus had proven himself to be incapable of leading, and Tom had flipped sides, so it was up to me. I approached the edge of the dock and summoned all the courage and hope I had as I decisively cast my hand out over the water.

"UlforceVeedramon... **_ARISE!_ " **I , but surely, UlforceVeedramon came out of the water, ready to fight again. "Greg! I was waiting for you to call me. What kept you?" he asked. "My bucket hat got burned up, among other things. That's not important now. What is is stopping this fight!" I answered.

I looked out and saw MegaGargomon getting beat up. "Go help MegaGargomon. I'll focus on Marcus," I ordered. "Right, but I could use the Kibou Blaster about now." "Ah, right."

I pulled out my Digivice Burst and concentrated. Just then, the Signal Port lit up. " _Kibou Blaster!_ " I called, quickly shifting my hand into the light. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon. His bracelets glowed, then seemingly upgraded. UlforceVeedramon shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. I looked up to see where the beam had gone. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. After that, the sky became its normal self again, but UlforceVeedramon had the Kibou Blaster.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

"Oh boys!" I called. Then, I pointed my new weapon at ShineGreymon. "Did you miss me?" I asked. ShineGreymon roared and shifted his attention away from MegaGargomon and towards me. I quickly selected the Blast option and fired several times. "Boy, what happened? You're not sporting the whole dragon look anymore?" MegaGargomon asked me. "Heh, it's not like you've changed at all," I quipped. The two of us double teamed our friends.

* * *

Greg

I ran back to where Henry and Kristy were attempting to calm Marcus. Marcus was putting up a good fight, but so was the Chinese young man. "Hold him back, Wong! I got an idea," I said. "What is it?" he asked back. "Just watch."

So, he held him back by the arms. I put away my Digivice and swung my right hand up so my palm was facing inward. The Crest of Hope insignia stenciled itself in light. I brought my hand down, and the same chant came to mind. "With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!"

Henry looked at me like I was crazy, but Kristy recognized it. I charged up a purifying sphere in that hand, pouring in my DigiSoul. "Stand back, Kristy!" I warned. She did as she was told.

I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Marcus in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and his head fell as the image went back to normal. I brought my hand down as the insignia disappeared. After my old friend let him go, Marcus just seemed to stand there in a good kind of daze, his dark aura disappearing. Perhaps he was trying to pull himself together. I knew he would.

Henry looked amazed. "Wow... Greg, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked in awe. I smiled. "It's a long story, Henry. I'll explain it to you later. For now, I'll just say that I save this for emergencies," I explained.

Keenan, Gary, and Anya went to check up on the injured Tom, who promptly brushed them all away. A few minutes later, Marcus quickly shook his head and came to. "Huh? Wha- what just happened?" he asked. All of a sudden, the four-way fight went to the street, where an explosion was carried all the way to the city. More buildings would be burning that night. Thankfully, MirageGaogamon picked up Tom and carried him away from the situation. Marcus was not so lucky, but he did have Kristy by his side as the two watched the chaos. Our fiery friend got a glimpse of what he had wrought.

"What is ShineGreymon doing?" he questioned in horror. BanchoLeomon jumped in front of him and began to tell him off, "He's running amok! I warned you about the dangers of using the Burst Mode, and now ShineGreymon cannot control his own power."

"The _Burst Mode_?" Marcus asked in shock. As BanchoLeomon looked back, I joined them. "I don't think that's the true Burst Mode. It came from the darkness of your heart. You let your emotions get the best of you, and now look at what's happened," the lion said. ShineGreymon continued to wreak havoc.

* * *

Thomas

Just as I had thought, Marcus had lost it. Having considered my mission complete for that night, I decided to cut my losses while I still could. MirageGaogamon brought me safely to the ground, and I took my Digivice out and thrust it forward. "Quick! Back in the Digivice!" I called. MirageGaogamon converted himself into data and went back inside. I turned around and looked at what was happening. ShineGreymon was now firing heat at enemy and building alike. I turned back and started running, trying to avoid any damage. I never meant for it to go this far, honest.

* * *

Greg

"ShineGreymon! Stop attacking! Come back down!" Marcus shouted to his partner.

BanchoLeomon gave him the grim facts. "Forget it. Once the Burst Mode has been corrupted like that, there's nothing that can be done. You'll have to wait until he self-destructs."

" _ **Huh?!**_ " we gasped. "Self-destruct? You mean there's nothing we can do?" I asked. BanchoLeomon shook his head. "No."

Of course, that didn't stop Marcus, who brought his sister to BanchoLeomon. "BanchoLeomon, please watch my sister," he requested, then he sped off closer towards the edge of the pier, looked up, and shouted to his partner. "Stop it, ShineGreymon! _**That's enough!**_ Just cut it out! That's an order!"

The Digimon paid him no mind at all. " ** _Please stop!_ " **Marcus pleaded, moaning a bit. Henry ran up and tried to help. "ShineGreymon! Listen to your partner!" He looked around for signs of MirageGaogamon. I looked too, and it seems that Tom had flown the coop. "MirageGaogamon is gone for now! It's over!" Henry went on. Again, this did nothing.

* * *

Marcus

How could I have been so blind, or so **stupid?** I was so caught up in the fact that I was betrayed that I let my emotions get to me, and now ShineGreymon was paying the price. " ** _I'm begging you!_ " **I went on.

By now, I was struggling to hold on. It came to the point where I had tears in my eyes. When I opened them again, one of them had hit the Signal Port, and it started to glow brightly. I looked up, and ShineGreymon was in pain, holding something in. As far as I knew, all of us looked. The gray flames began to die down as my partner roared in anguish and a yellow light covered his body. "He's, self-destructing," I realized. By the time the light completely covered him, he reverted back into a Digi-Egg. I rushed and dived to catch the egg in my hands. "ShineGreymon... what have I done?" I asked myself in shame. Then, I lifted my head and screamed. _" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Greg

After everyone had been secured, we went back into our base. I stood up. "Guys, I have an announcement to make. Since Thomas is no longer with us, and Marcus is no longer in a position to lead, I'm taking on the role of leader. Are there any objections?" I asked.

Tentomon was the first to raise his claw. "No, just a question. Why is Marcus no longer able to lead?" He asked. Good question. "Very good question. He doesn't have a Digimon right now. Besides, Commander Sampson made me third-in-command," I explained.

"He's not here," Marcus bitterly chimed in. "True, Marcus. That's true. However, on top of all that, I've got more experience."

"Eh, why not?" Henry said.

Just then, Marcus stood up holding his egg. " _ **Now wait just a minute!**_ You guys are talking as if I've retired already. I'm not done! Agumon's gonna come back, I know it! He's gonna hatch any minute now, you'll see!"

BanchoLeomon stood up. "But even if he does hatch, you should know that he won't retain any of his previous memories," he said. "What are you talking about?" Marcus asked, slightly in ire. "Be prepared, Marcus. After his rebirth, Agumon probably won't even remember your name. If you plan on continuing your fight with Kurata, you're going to have to do it without Agumon's help. I'm sorry, Marcus."

We all looked in concern. "But how can he fight without a Digimon?" Gary wondered. "Maybe he'll go all Street Fighter on them," Veemon suggested. "If only Thomas was around. We could use his help at a time like this," Miki said hopelessly. Marcus sharply turned. "That jerk!? I don't want to hear his name mentioned around here ever again." He walked away, and Gary followed him. Eventually, I was left alone with the Miniskirt Police and Veemon.

"I still can't wrap my head around it," Miki thought out loud, "Why would Thomas betray us?" "Excellent question," I answered, "Boy, I'd like to talk to him right about now."

* * *

["Read 'Em and Weep"

Originally Written by Jim Steinman

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz), Miki Kurosaki (Kate Higgins), Megumi Shirakawa (Stephanie Sheh), and Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _Greg clicks on something on a laptop. The background music starts, leaving only the Bodysuit Police, Greg, and Veemon. Greg gets up and leans about the wall, thinking about the secret he has to keep, and putting up a cover for the two girls. However, some of the feelings are genuine._

 _Greg:_

 _ **I've been trying for hours just to think of what exactly to say  
I thought I'd leave you with a letter or a fiery speech  
Like when an actor makes an exit at the end of a play  
And I've been dying for hours trying to fill up all the holes with some sense  
I'd like to know why you gave up and you threw it away  
I'd like to give you all the reasons and what everything meant  
**_

 _He lightly punches the wall, then starts walking around._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
Well I could tell you "good-bye" or maybe "see you around"  
With just a touch of a sarcastic "thanks"  
We started out with a bang and at the top of the world  
Now, the guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks  
And everything's blank  
**_

 _ **If I could only find the words, then I would write it all down  
If I could only find a voice, I would speak  
Oh, it's there in my eyes, oh, can't you see me tonight  
C'mon and look at me, and read 'em and weep  
If I could only find the words, then I would write it all down  
If I could only find a voice, I would speak  
Oh, it's there in my eyes, oh, can't you see me tonight  
C'mon and look at me, and read 'em and weep  
**_

 _It seems the Bodysuit Police, Miki in particular, has some experience of a more intimate kind with Thomas. That crush hits hard, and the lyrics take on a more romantic meaning._ _She fantasizes about having hot sex with Thomas._

 _Miki:_ _ **  
I've been whispering softly  
Trying to build a cry up into a scream  
We let the past slip away  
And put the future on hold  
Now the present is nothing but a hollowed out dream  
And I've been dreaming forever  
Hoping something would eventually come  
I saw your eyes in the dark, I felt your kiss on my lips  
I traced your body in the air until the bodies were numb **__(Megumi:_ _ **Oh)  
**_

 _We return to reality._

 _Greg/Miki:_ _ **  
Well I could tell you "good-bye" or maybe "see you around"  
With just a touch of a sarcastic "thanks"  
But now the rooms are all empty, the candles are dark  
The guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks  
And everything's blank  
**_

 _Greg:_ _ **  
If I could find the words then I would write it all down  
If I could only find a voice I would speak  
Oh it's there in my eyes so can't you see me tonight  
C'mon and look at me and read 'em and weep**_

 _Miki:_ _ **  
Oh, It's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart  
It's running silent and angry and deep  
Oh, it's there in my eyes and it's all I can say  
C'mon, and look at me and read 'em and weep  
**_

 _Greg:_ _ **  
(**_ _Miki/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For all the hours we'll be spending alone  
(**_ _Miki/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For the dreams we'll ignore  
(**_ _Miki/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Running silent and deep)  
And all those promises we promised to keep,  
They won't be kept anymore.  
**_

 _Miki:_ _ **  
(**_ _Greg/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For the magic that our bodies had made  
(**_ _Greg/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For the blood that we've lost  
(**_ _Greg/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Running silent and deep)  
And all those secrets that we somehow betrayed  
For whatever the cost  
**_

 _Greg:_ _ **  
(**_ _Miki/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For the memories that we'll take to the grave  
**_

 _Miki:_

 _ **(**_ _Greg/Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Read 'em and weep)  
For the lies we believed  
**_

 _Greg/Miki:_

 _ **(**_ _Megumi/Veemon:_ _ **Running silent and deep)  
And all the things that will have never been said  
Why don't you look at me and read 'em and weep?**_

 _And for some strange reason, Miki has found herself in Greg's arms. Slowly realizing his mistake, Greg gently separates from Miki._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
C'mon and look at me and read 'em  
It's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart  
It's running silent and angry and deep  
It's there in my eyes, it's all I can say**_

 _ _ **C'mon and look at me and read em and weep.**__

 _ _As the song ends, we fade to Kurata's office.__

* * *

Kurata

All that was left to do was to wait for the status report. Thomas and his little puppy entered my office right on cue, at 4:15 AM. "Ah, Thomas. I'm glad to see that you were able to make it back safely- - achoo! Oh, excuse me. I see you brought your puppy with you," I said. "I've told you I'm not a dog!" Gaomon barked. "Well, whatever you are, I'm allergic. Anyway, it was quite a surprise to see you two duke it out. I didn't think that ShineGreymon had that sort of power within himself."

"Actually, Professor, it's very likely that power was not emanating from ShineGreymon," Thomas explained as he took out his Digivice, "This new Digivice must have increased Marcus Damon's DigiSoul Charge to an explosive level. In addition, his emotions got the best of him, corrupting ShineGreymon. If I can experiment with this Digivice and attempt to control the power of these dark emotions, perhaps I can use that to allow MirageGaogamon to beat ShineGreymon."

I adjusted my glasses. "I don't think ShineGreymon will be giving us any more trouble," I confidently said. I adjusted them again and continued, "After your battle, he reverted back into a DigiEgg, and I don't know why. But frankly, I don't really care, because the important thing is that he's no longer around to meddle with my plans." "Which are what?" Thomas questioned.

I stood up. "I'm going to give you a little reward, Thomas, my boy. Let me give you the full tour."

I directed him to my most valuable experiment. Thomas and Gaomon stared at the tank. "What is that?" the young man wondered. "Allow me to introduce you to Belphemon, Sleep Mode. He's a powerful Mega-level Digimon. Belphemon can be so cute when he's in Sleep Mode, but I assure you, Thomas, his Rage Mode is much more terrifying. I brought him back with me from my second trip to the Digital World some time ago. I found him there, within some ancient ruins. The hieroglyphics told the story of how Belphemon awakens from his slumber every thousand years and wreaks havoc and destruction, much like ShineGreymon did tonight. Those ancient Digimon feared him enough to lock his DigiEgg in a sealed box, but I wasn't afraid. I knew just what to do with such unlimited potential power. I brought it back with me and began to nurture it. Soon, my doubts turned to convictions. I'm now convinced that Belphemon is the most powerful weapon that this or any other world has ever known! I've been feeding him ever since. You want to know where its food source comes from?"

I raised my eyebrow. He nodded. "My Gizumon XT bring it in for me when they decimate Digimon. I use their data and feed it to Belphemon. And now, look at how much he's grown!" I said, showing him just how much he had grown.

"I see," Thomas said. "Indeed, and now that ElDradimon is dead, I finally have enough."

"So, your plan is to annihilate the Digital World," my new pupil concluded. "...Nah. That's what I had in mind at first, but not anymore. Now that I have the unlimited power of Belphemon at my disposal, the obliteration of the Digital World is far too small a goal. Considering my new position, I've decided to take over the Human World and keep the Digital World as my backyard. This way, I will become king of _both_ worlds, and when I get tired of those dirty little Digimon, I can destroy the Digital World _whenever I want to!_ " Thomas grinned. "Excellent plan," he coolly said. "Yeah," I agreed.

"Thomas, my dear protege, do you want to know how I became the man I am today?" I asked my young apprentice. "I have a feeling I'm going to find out either way," he remarked. "Yes, indeed." I sent two quick messages on my phone, and within a matter of minutes, Ivan, Kouki, and Nanami arrived, perfectly healed. Thomas gasped. "Now, now, Mr. Norstein, did you really think I'd leave my employees behind?" I asked him. Thomas counted. "Where's Kenta?" he asked. "Oh, him? Haven't the foggiest."

Ivan opened his mouth. "Oh look, it's that blonde-haired genius, Thomas H. Norstein. Thomas, if you fail, you'll get demoted to backup singer and dancer. Not that I would ever say that out loud." "You just did," Nanami pointed out.

I set things up for the official orientation. "Thomas H. Norstein, welcome to our little family. Allow me to tell you about my rise to glory!" I proclaimed. I pressed a few buttons on my console, and two Gizumon arrived with instruments.

* * *

["Step by Step"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Lyrically Adapted by DigitalCorp

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)

Backing Vocals: Nanami Ono (Philece Sampler), Ivan Zhivago (Christopher Darga), Kouki (Dave Wittenberg)]

 _ _A few more Gizumon bring in mic stands for the singers. Kurata takes the lead as the song starts up. In the meantime, his three original experiments are now nothing more than backup talent, minions exalting their boss. Thomas doesn't seem to be too impressed. Kurata prances around the laboratory, trying to lure Thomas in.__

 _ _Kurata:__

 _ **I was just a joker in a serious game  
I didn't have the heart to play  
And sooner or later  
I found a reason to throw it away  
Risin' on the crest of a natural wave  
That never seems to break my way  
I'm livin' without it  
So that's why I did something about it **_

_**(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Step by step) little by little (**_ _Backing:_ _ **move a little closer to me)**_ _ **  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Step by step,) take it line by line (**_ _Backing:_ _ **one day at a time)**_ _ **  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Move move move,) move a little closer (**_ _Backing:_ _ **move a little closer to me)  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Step by step) the deal is mine**_

 _Kurata continues to operate his laboratory like a stage, basking in the glory. The backing vocals vocalize in the background._

 _ _Kurata:__

 _ **I was just a runner in a one horse race  
Livin' on the don't pass line  
Sooner or later  
I had to lose cause I'm wasting my time  
Lady Luck must have been a wonderful girl  
She's never been a friend of mine  
I'm living without her  
But I still got that mountain to climb**_ _  
_

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step) little by little (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **move a little closer to me)**__ _ _ **  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step,) take it line by line (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **one day at a time)**__ _ _ **  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Move move move,) move a little closer (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **move a little closer to me)  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step) the deal is mine**__

 _ _During the instrumental break... "So, what are you saying, Kurata? Are you an expert in blackmail?" Thomas asks. "Oh, Thomas, blackmail is such a dirty word. I have the resources that people want, and they will do whatever I say to get them. Like your father. Hahahahaha!" Kouki states the obvious, "Um, Boss, you're not exactly making yourself look good right now." Kurata turns back to Kouki. "Uh uh uh, did I ask you to speak?" he asks. Kouki shakes his head. "That's what I thought," Kurata says. They move to the last chorus.__

 _ _Kurata:__

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step) little by little (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **move a little closer to me)**__ _ _ **  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step,) take it line by line (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **one day at a time)**__ _ _ **  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Move move move,) move a little closer (**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **move a little closer to me)  
(**__ _ _Backing:__ _ _ **Step by step) Oooh, the deal is miiiiiiiiiinnnnneeeee!**__

 _ _As the song ends, the Gizumon musicians make their exit.__

* * *

Kurata

"What an impressive climb. I feel as if I know the entire organization," Thomas said. I bowed.

Unfortunately, something was about to go awry. "You'll never get away with it, Kurata!" a voice shouted from up high. I looked up, and coming out of the darkness was that stupid Amazon boy, Keenan. He charged at me with his boomerang, but Thomas decided to sic Gaomon on him to protect me. Unfortunately, Falcomon had to come in and use both his attacks to get away with the boy. I quickly rushed to my console. "Intruder Alert! Do not let them get away!" I ordered, sounding the alarm.

* * *

Greg

Marcus was doing whatever he could to cope with the situation at hand, and it looked like he had stumbled onto a new discovery: coffee. Miki and Megumi were Nespresso enthusiasts and had brought their system with them to the base, along with a number of coffee capsules. Marcus, discouraged and beaten down, had three espressos in the matter of two hours, double strength. Now, Gary and I don't touch the stuff, and neither do our Digimon. If I was going to get my caffeine buzz, I was going to do it in a more acceptable way. So, I found a vending machine in the break room and bought Vaults for everybody except Marcus. We somberly took our drinks and allowed the 118mg of caffeine to mess with our brains. All of a sudden, Marcus came up with a brilliant idea. "I got it! Anybody wanna play Rock Band? I'm really in the mood to do a Foreigner cover." "Yeah, it's just as well. It's been a long time since Veemon and I have practiced guitar. I think my fingers are starting to soften up," I said. "Mine, too," Veemon agreed.

To our surprise, luck, and good fortune, the break room had an HDTV, a PlayStation 3, and a pretty nice set up for Rock Band. It was agreed that I'd play guitar, Veemon would play bass, Gargomon would play drums (he claimed he had rhythm), and Marcus would do Vocals. All of us would do the song at Expert level because we thought we didn't care. So, we got everything set up to go. "I swear, guys, if we survive all this, we're gonna record an actual version," Marcus vowed. I grinned. "Sounds good to me," I said. After Henry Digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon, we had to help the Digimon take off his weapons. They must've weighed about 50 pounds each.

* * *

["Blue Morning, Blue Day"

Written by Lou Gramm & Mick Jones

Lead Vocals: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)

Backing Vocals: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz), Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince), Henry Wong (Dave Wittenberg), Gargomon (Mona Marshall)]

 _ _As the song starts up, Marcus grabs the microphone controller and starts slinking around the room, channeling his inner Mick Jagger. The others join in using common office instruments.__

 _ _Backing:__

 _ _ **Hey**__

 _ _Nobody pays much mind to the actual game play, they're too wrapped up in the song to care about a high score.__

 _ _Marcus:__

 _ _ **Out in the street, it's six a.m.  
Another sleepless night  
Three cups of coffee, but I can't clear my head  
From what went down last night  
I know we both have our own little ways  
But somehow we keep it together  
You hear me talk but you don't hear what I say  
I guess it don't even matter  
**__

 _ _Marcus/Backing:__ _ _ **  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?  
**__

 _ _Marcus continues to slink around and attempt to impress everyone with his dance moves. Needless to say, he isn't used to that much caffeine. He's not drunk, he's just really hyper.__

 _ _Marcus:__ _ **  
I've always listened to your point of view  
My ways I've tried to mend  
And I've always been a patient man  
But my patience has reached it's end**_

 _Greg raises his eyebrow at the "I've always been a patient man" line. At the last line of the verse, he looks to Miki or Megumi for sympathy, but neither one of them are buying it. They exit and go back to their computers._

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
You tell me you're leaving, you tell me goodbye  
You say you might send a letter  
Well honey don't telephone, cause I won't be alone  
I need someone to make me feel better  
**_

 _Meanwhile, outside the Secret Base, Keenan and Falcomon had just heard the awful truth about Belphemon and now, Peckmon is out to warn the others with Keenan in tow. A pair of Gizumon XT are on the chase, when Thomas' limo pulls up just below them. Eventually, the Gizumon XT are called back as Gaomon Double Warp Digivolves to MirageGaogamon._

 _ _Marcus/Backing: (VO)__ _ _ **  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?  
**__

 _ _The video switches back to the performance in time for the last chorus, then goes back to the Digivolutions.__

 _ _Marcus/Backing:__ _ _ **  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?**__

 _ _Backing: (VO)__ _ _ **  
Blue morning**__

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Marcus:__ _ _ **blue morning)  
Blue morning**__

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Marcus:__ _ _ **blue morning)  
Blue morning**__

 _ _ **(**__ _ _Marcus:__ _ _ **blue morning)**__

 _ _Marcus/Backing: (VO)__ _ _ **  
Blue, blue, blue day, yeah**__

 _ _As the song ends,__ _Keenan fully charges his DigiSoul as Peckmon Digivolves to Crowmon (well, that's what it is in this episode, anyway)._

* * *

 _Greg_

After the song was over, Veemon, Marcus and I congratulated each other for a job well done. BanchoLeomon didn't have any part of it. "I think you all have wasted enough time in this foolishness," he said, chewing on his twig. In the meantime, Miki and Megumi called us over to the computer. Lalamon had picked up two Digimon signals. She held her hands to her head. "One of them is Crowmon, and the other is... MirageGaogamon!" "Are you sure?" Marcus urgently inquired. "Don't tell me Keenan and Thomas are fighting," Kristy groaned. "Sorry, it's them." Miki and Megumi stood up. "We have to help him," Miki said.

Unfortunately, BanchoLeomon had an idea of his own. "No one leaves!" he declared with arms folded. Marcus rushed up to him. "Keenan needs our help, so get out of my way!" he ordered. "Marcus, you're in no condition to fight," I sharply reminded him. BanchoLeomon wouldn't budge. "Haven't you heard a single word I've been saying? What can you hope to accomplish without your Digimon partner?" Marcus looked back at the DigiEgg his mom was holding. "I don't need Agumon to deal with Thomas, all I need are my _two bare hands_ ," he boldly claimed. "Bless your heart, Marcus, it was your two bare hands that got you in this mess to start with. If you hadn't been so focused on beating Norstein up, Agumon would still be here," Gary noted. "You shut your big mouth!" Marcus snapped. I stepped in."Hey! Don't say that to my brother! Besides, BanchoLeomon's right. Right now, you're an extreme liability. You don't have a Digimon, and I don't want you to get hurt. You're staying here for your own good," I decided. "No!"

Marcus turned back towards the DigiEgg. He became a bit quieter than he was normally known for. "I was the one who caused him to go into the Burst Mode in the first place, and I'm the one responsible for turning him into a DigiEgg. I know that. It's my fault, mine alone. I lost a friend... but I'm not going to lose another one. I can't let Keenan down! That's why, I have to go out there and stop Thomas." "You still don't understand, do you?" BanchoLeomon sighed. "I get it. Because of my jump in head first style, Agumon is now a DigiEgg. But we still have a fight to finish and I can't just stand here and watch as Thomas and Kurata take down what's left of DATS!" BanchoLeomon gave him a certain expression and looked down on him. "Don't you give me that face! And don't you look down on me!" He was about to jump into it again as he swung his fist. BanchoLeomon caught it and squeezed hard with all his strength. "OW!" That did quite a little number. "Your fighting stance stinks," the two-legged feline noticed, "You certainly didn't inherit it from your father, that's for sure." "You knew him?" Marcus asked in slight amazement. "Oh boy, here we go again, another amazing adventure of Dr. Spencer Damon," I grumbled. Marcus turned toward me. "SHUT UP! You're just jealous because your dad didn't do any of the legendary stuff mine did." "I know. I know. Your dad's amazing, which in turn supposedly makes you God's gift to this earth. Tom and I were talking about it during that big fiesta. Neither of our fathers can hold a candle to yours, and neither one of us can hold one to you. This is just a thought, but maybe that's why Tom joined Kurata's side." "And why is that?" Marcus asked. I facepalmed. "I'll tell you why. _Because he got sick of you!_ " I walked away.

* * *

Crowmon

It had been a rough battle, for the both of us. No matter how many attacks I fired, MirageGaogamon deflected them like they were nothing. I had just fired a Savage Emperor attack off. Again, deflected. "My Savage Emperor attack. He deflected it like it was no problem for him at all!" I gasped. Keenan pointed something out. "Crowmon, look! He's wounded! ShineGreymon put a kink in his armor!" "Then that's where we'll strike," I decided. "Go, Crowmon!"

I swooped down. As MirageGaogamon fired a Full Moon Blaster, we separated. Keenan took out his boomerang and struck down at the break in his gauntlet, throwing our new enemy into pain. "MirageGaogamon!" Thomas cried. I caught Keenan and we flew away.

* * *

Thomas

I gave my orders to my partner. "Under no circumstances can we allow them to tell the others what they saw. Do I make myself understood? Do what you have to do!" "Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon answered as he flew into position. He chased Crowmon down and knocked both him and Keenan into the sea.

* * *

Greg

It had all happened so quickly. MirageGaogamon rammed Keenan and Crowmon into the ocean. Marcus kept calling for Keenan, while Gary and I went looking for something to get him out.

* * *

Kurata

I watched what happened on the video monitors and flashed an evil smile. At this rate, Thomas H. Norstein was the best acquisition I had ever made to my team. He and Gaomon later returned and met me at the tank. "Welcome back. Nice job. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," I said. I looked back at my little pet. "I suppose all my plans will go much smoother now that ShineGreymon and Crowmon are completely out of the way for good," I said. "Yes, and my sister will finally get the cure she needs to live a healthy life in a peaceful world," Thomas added. "Well said, Thomas. Well said. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started on creating that peaceful, new world together right now!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Marcus' Dark Aura Mode moves were based off of techniques used by real MMA fighters. Josh Koscheck used the Looping Right Hand, while Shonnie Carter used the Spinning Back Fist.

If you're wondering how Henry managed to get Terriermon to Double Warp Digivolve to MegaGargomon, just remember that he's had some martial arts training. That comes in very handy when controlling DigiSoul.

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

["My Ding-A-Ling"

Written by Dave Bartholomew

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price) and DATS (Cast)]

 _The crowd is on their feet as Commander Sampson walks out carrying a guitar around his shoulders. "Well, I hope you've all had fun tonight. Before the next act, we have my contribution. Now, it's not going to count at all towards the scoring, but it must be done. We've got to do our alma mater. We must do our alma mater."_

 _[We now edit to the performance.]_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **When I was a little bitty boy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My grandmother bought me a cute little toy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Silver bells hanging on a string**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She told me it was my ding a ling a ling**_

 _It turns out that the chorus is sung by the audience, as you'll see below. We get a shot of the crowd as Digimon and Tamer alike join in the chorus._

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

" _Beautiful, beautiful, just beautiful," Sampson comments._

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Mmmmm**_

 _ **And then Mother took me to grammar school  
But I stopped off in the vestibule  
Every time that bell would ring  
Catch me playin' with my ding a ling a ling**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson makes further comments to the audience."Mmmm, that is beautiful. Just beautiful. I bet you all didn't think I could be this cool, huh? Yeah, you listen to your Justin Beiber and your Ne-Yo and what have you, but this is what I was listening to. Anyway, I'd just like to make some comments. Yoshino, I heard you and some other girl singing in harmony, I don't know what's up with that." He pauses as Yoshi looks quite embarrassed. "Never you mind me. This is a free country." He pulls something out of his pocket, presumably his Ding-A-Ling (which, sure enough, are silver bells hanging on a string), and throws it into the audience._

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Once I was climbing the garden wall  
I slipped and had a terrible fall  
I fell so hard I heard bells ring  
but held onto my ding a ling a ling**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

" _Mmmm, you know that's future_ _National Diet out there SINGING?!" Sampson loudly asks. The audience cheers. "OH YEAH!"_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Mmmmm**_

 _ **Once I was swimming cross Turtle Creek  
Many snappers all around my feet  
It sure was hard swimming cross that thing  
with both hands holdin' my ding a ling a ling**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _We get various shots of the audience._

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

" _That's beautiful. I really think it is a beautiful little song, I do. A little racy, perhaps, but... one must handle it with a level of maturity that many of you choose to have. Some of you more than others... Marcus." Marcus looks around and wonders if somebody's talking to him. "Yes, I'm talking to you. I can only imagine what's going through yours and Agumon's and Gregory's minds right now. Same with Veemon. And guess what, some of you are still not singing, so we're going to dedicate this verse to those who will not sing. Yes sir." The camera moves to a group of so-called "cool kids" up front who simply refuse to participate in this sophomoric behavior (I'm not naming names, you know who they are)._

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Mmmmm**_

 _ **This here song, it ain't so sad  
The cutest little song you ever had  
Those of you who will not sing  
You must be playin' with your own ding a ling **_

_As the chorus starts up again, the "cool kids" are absolutely shocked._

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Females:_

 _ **I want you to play with my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Now now now, Oh your Ding-A-Ling**_

 _ **Your Ding-A-Ling**_

 _ **We saw you playing with your Ding-A-Ling**_

 _ **My Ding-A-Ling, everybody sing**_

 _ **I want to play with my Ding- Everybody!**_

 _ **My**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

 _Sampson:_

 _ **Oh my**_

 _Males:_

 _ **Ding-A-Ling**_

" _Slow down!" Sampson directs._

 _All:_

 _ **I want to play**_ _(spoken:_ _ **everybody) with... my... Ding-A-Ling**_

 _ _He finishes with a guitar riff, and everyone cheers, except for the "cool kids".__


	42. Chapter 38: Agent Provocateur

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Keenan) _After Marcus find out Thomas join Kurata, he get so angry that he send ShineGreymon into uncontrollable Burst Mode, or Ruin Mode as me like to call it. Just then, Henry come in and hold Marcus so Greg can use Crest of Hope magic on him. Marcus calm down, so ShineGreymon go back to being DigiEgg. I follow Thomas and find out Kurata's evil plan to take over both humon world and Digital World by waking up Belphemon, a powerful Digimon from long ago. In mean time, Marcus wallow in self-pity, Greg make himself new leader and tell Marcus off about father, and everybody get caffeine buzz while they play Rock Band. Seem like me only one who care about mission. I try to tell others, but MirageGaogamon try even harder to stop me. In fact, Crowmon and I somewhere in Sea of Japan, but that OK because me good swimmer!_

* * *

Chapter 38: Agent Provocateur

* * *

Greg

The sun was coming up, so that helped in our search for Keenan. Gary and I came up out of the water, after yet another unsuccessful dive. "You find anything yet?" Marcus shouted. "NO!" I called back.

We swam back and climbed back up to dry land. "Last night was pretty hectic," I said as I dried off, "so I think everybody needs some sleep. If Keenan and Falcomon are still alive, which I hope they are, then they'll come back up." Just then, I spotted two figures that looked like them, struggling to move. I pointed them out "See, there they ar- There they are!"

"Keenan! Falcomon!" Anya called.

I decided we definitely needed a good meal and some sleep. The Digimon had a good food supply in their Digivices, so that's where they went. From how Veemon describes it, it's a warrior's penthouse in there. That gave us a bit of added security. We humans went back to the Damon residence, which became the Data Squad flophouse. Anya and Sarah cooked up a good meal, then everybody took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Thomas

My plan was shaping up very nicely. I knew Keenan and Crowmon would probably be able to survive the impact. They nearly killed us in the Digital World, so I knew they could take a little damage. It was the day of the operation, and I was sure healing my little sister was the last thing on Kurata's mind. He'd just confessed to me that he was planning on taking over both worlds, so why should I trust him? I had a big surprise awaiting him.

* * *

Kurata

My plan was shaping up very nicely. After a few hours of sleep and a few cups of coffee, I was ready to go. I spent the good part of an hour looking at my pet when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and there he was, my star pupil. "Ah, Thomas. Is it ready yet?" I inquired. He revealed a small attache case and opened it up. Inside was what I assumed to be a headset of some kind.

"The new Digimon control you asked for. Now you'll be able to control Belphemon as you wish," he said. I picked it up and looked at it, much like a child would examine something in the mail for him. "Ah, excellent craftsmanship. I would say, since you joined forces with me, my plans have been moving forward faster than even I anticipated they would. Thank you." We shook hands on the bargain, and Thomas looked delighted with himself.

"I'm the one who should be thankful. After all, you're going to save my baby sister," he added. "Your promise to me saved her. Relena's lucky to have you in her life, and me. Ahahahahahaha!" "Right. So you still think she can be cured?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course. But we have some time before Relena's operation is scheduled. Why don't we take Belphemon out for a test drive?" I suggested, securing an earpiece to my ear. I pressed the left button on my headset, and the magic began. Belphemon began to awaken from his slumber slightly. "Perfect," I said, "Soon, the world will fall on its knees before me when they learn of my new power. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAH!"

* * *

Yushima

Hi there. You were probably wondering about me, weren't you? Well, I managed to make it back alive and well with Kamemon. Thomas called me and told me everything, and I had to keep it all secret. Frankly, I've always trusted Kurata as much as I can throw him, and with my back, I can't throw him very far. Anyway, I received the OK from Thomas via a transistor he installed in his watch. It released a wireless signal to my Digivice. Kamemon would pick it up and then tell me. I learned where Relena's surgery was to be held, and disguised myself as a doctor for a little rendezvous operation. I walked down the hall wheeling Relena's wheelchair and whistling "Grand Old Ivy", my old college's fight song.

"So, you guys work with Tommy? Are you his friends?" Relena asked us. "Yes, I guess you could say that," I kindly answered. "Are you sure that he wants to see me right now? I mean, my surgery is scheduled for today and Tommy told me not to leave my room until he comes to get me." That boy definitely was up to something.

I thought of a cover. "Uh, he was busy so he sent me instead." On our way down the hall, we passed two soldiers of Kurata's. A look of panic came over my face. "Oh dear..." I murmured. But, we played it cool and walked down to just outside the operating theater. As we looked into the operating room, we saw a large amount of containers featuring various Digimon. Relena seemed enchanted by them as she gasped in delight.

"Wow! Look at all those cute Digimon!" she said enthusiastically. The pieces came together in my mind. So that was Kurata's game. He was going to "cure" Relena by combining her DNA with Digimon data, transforming her into a Bio-Hybrid.

"Criminal," I muttered. "Huh?" Relena asked. Again, a cover. "Eh... they're so cute, it's criminal." I stared at the large number of options. There was Mushroommon, Angewomon, Goblinmon... it was terrible. They just floated there in liquid like vegetables, not having a care in the world.

"Do you see anything interesting, Mr. Yushima?" a voice asked behind me. I knew who it was, and so did Relena. "Tommy!" she exclaimed. I turned around, and there indeed was Thomas, along with his father and a number of soldiers. "Relena! Get away from that man!" Thomas ordered.

* * *

Greg

After a good, long nap, we carefully transported Keenan and Falcomon back to the secret base and bandaged them up. About half an hour after we had put them on a hospital bed, they woke up.

"Keenan's waking up!" Kristy exclaimed. Already, Veemon and I were thinking of pairing those two together. Keenan asked a very logical question. "Where... am I?" "You're in the Secret Base, of course. Right back where you were yesterday," I said with a smile. We were all happy he was back. "We were worried about you," Marcus said. "I'm amazed you're OK after being attacked like that," Anya added.

"It not a direct hit," Keenan reported. Kristy helped him up, and we knew those two would have something later on.

Falcomon spoke up, his voice weak with agony. "We were able to survive because MirageGaogamon's Gale Claw attack barely grazed me. But the force of his swing alone hit us like a powerful blast." "It make no sense from that close range. How could he miss?" the young strategist wondered.

I had a pretty good idea, but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone yet. Anya gave Keenan a cup of tea. "Well, the important thing is that you're here now," Miki said. "Of course. We can use all the help we can get in fighting against Kurata," Anya added.

Just then, Keenan remembered something. "Oh no! I just remember. We have to stop Kurata! He going to wake up Belphemon!" "Belphemon?" Marcus asked.

Henry and I looked it up in the Digimon database, and Wong beat me to it. "'Belphemon **,** a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Belphegor. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction.' Oh no, this is bad news!" Henry exclaimed.

"That thing... must never be awoken, or else we're all done for," Falcomon warned. "Kurata going to use Belphemon to take over both Digital World, and humon world too!" Both Gary's and my jaw dropped.

"First he wants to commit genocide and _now_ he wants world domination, too?" Gary asked incredulously. "Kurata. I'm so fed up with that guy," Marcus growled, pounding his fist into his palm. "We know, we know," I said.

* * *

Thomas

I had to secure Kamemon in Yushima's Digivice and then confiscate it. Kamemon kept pounding the screen inside. In the meantime, Yushima was secured. "From now on, I'll have to keep a closer eye on you two," I said.

Relena looked concerned as two soldiers wheeled her over to me. "I'm confused. Tommy?" I knelt down to her side. "I know, don't you worry. I'll always protect you, Relena," I assured her.

Just then, I noticed something around her neck. I pretended not to let it bother me as I stood up and they wheeled her away. Then, I turned to Yushima. "I thought you had betrayed your friends because your sister had been captured by Kurata, and you were forced to switch," he said. "How absurd. In fact, this was my choice, and I'm getting something for myself out of it in return," I countered. "Something in return?" Yushima asked. "Professor Kurata is willing to cure my sister for me. Furthermore, he's giving me enough intellectual challenges that my genius is finally feeling somewhat satisfied. Frankly, I always felt underutilized at DATS, and that I was too good for them. Finally, I'm being given the respect and appreciation I so rightly deserve." "You think Kurata's going to cure your sister? Well, did you know this 'surgery' he was planning is going to fuse your sister with a Digimon, turning her into one of those Bio-Hybrid freaks-"

Father cut in. "That's enough! That surgery is the only way to cure her. Who are you to interfere with my daughter's health?" he asked rather haughtily. "Who am I? I, I'm the one who makes sure your actions don't go unpunished!" Yushima answered. "I'm her father. What do you expect me to do, just stand around and wait for her to shrivel away when there's hope to save her life despite the consequences? I don't care what she turns into, just so long as she stays alive!" He covered his hand with his face, trying to hide any tears that may have come.

I wondered if he had ever had the same concern for me. Yushima turned to me. "What about _you_ , Thomas? Are you OK with this?" he asked. "I _am_ ," I answered resolutely. That was the answer I gave, anyway. That necklace had me concerned. Yushima gave me a dirty look.

* * *

Kurata

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. I stood on the roof, flanked by an impenetrable defense of Gizumon XT and soldiers. "Now, Belphemon, it's showtime. Let the world see your _**attack!**_ _Unleash your_ _Lampranthus!"_ I ordered. My headset took the order and converted it to data, sending it directly to Belphemon, who promptly cast black flames from the chains coiled around its body. " _ **Eternal Nightmare!"**_ I commanded. My sleeping giant used his snoring to bring down tall buildings! I was invincible!

"Excellent! Keep it up, Belphemon! With your power, I will become the King of the World, the **Prince of the Universe!"** I shouted in joy. This called for a celebration. I walked back to my control booth and gave the good news to my old chum Hashima.

Using my technological know how and brilliant genius, I hacked into his system. "Director Hashima!" I exclaimed. He looked rather shocked. "Kurata! Where have you been?" he demanded to know. "I've been busy honing my latest ultimate weapon. I assume you've already had the chance to see the power of Belphemon in action. Quite impressive, isn't it?" "What did you say?" "Oh dear, you need your hearing checked, Director." " _ **You!?**_ You're the one controlling that Digimon!?"

Hashima was absolutely floored, and that brought a smile to my face. "Is that so unbelievable an idea for you to fathom?" I asked. "All right! Just what are you after?" he demanded to know. "You want a straightforward kind of answer, don't you? In that case, I'll stop beating around the bush and tell you flat out. I want world domination. After all, I am the one who protected the world from all those bloodthirsty Digimon. Therefore, _I'm_ the one best-suited to rule the world as its new king. Please notify the proper authorities for every nation around the world. They are to relinquish their power, dismantle their _entire_ military, and turn over all sovereignty to _me._ Now, for those who oppose my demands, they will be totally wiped off the face of the planet by Belphemon. And if you don't believe me, just know that this little display is only a fraction of what Belphemon is capable of! Believe me when I say that I want it all! Hit it!"

* * *

["I Want It All"

Written by Brian May

Performed by King

Lead Vocals: Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)

Counterpart by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)

Backing Vocals: A Group of Gizumon XT ( Brian May, Roger Taylor, John Deacon, Derek Stephen Prince, Chris Patton, Crispin Freeman)]

 _Kurata/Gizumon XT:_

 _ **I want it all (**_ _Kurata:_ _ **Hey yeah)**_

 _ **I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**_ _  
_

 _Kurata uses his skills to hack into the airwaves to show a music video. The video cuts back and forth from footage of the band (actually a few Gizumon and Gizumon XT) performing in a studio that used halogen lighting to a video version of Kurata would consider his "Mein Kampf". In this verse, the "adventure seeker" he is describing is himself._

 _Kurata:  
_ _ **Adventure seeker on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming  
With no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger, can't see a way out  
"It ain't much I'm asking," I heard him say.  
"Gotta find me a future, move out of my way."  
**_

 _ **I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**_

 _Kurata/Gizumon XT Chorus_ _ **:**_ _  
_ _ **I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**_ _  
_

 _The video shifts to Kurata, as his message is being spread to every TV, every computer, every possible medium around the world. Everywhere in the world, the people are on their feet, some even on their knees as Kurata continues his megalomania. He milks every moment for all its worth while he has their undivided attention. The video goes viral on YouTube and on every other video sharing site in existence in 2010._

 _Kurata:  
_ _ **Listen all you people, come gather round  
I gotta get me a new game plan  
Gotta shake you to the ground  
Just give me, uh!, what I know is mine  
People do you hear me? Just give me the sign  
It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future for the dreams of youth**_

 _ **Yeah**_ _  
_

 _Gizumon XT Chorus:  
_ _ **I want it all**_ _(Kurata:_ _ **give it all, I want it all**_ _),_ _ **I want it all**_ _(Kurata:_ _ **hey**_ _)  
_ _ **I want it all and I want it now**_ _  
_ _ **I want it all**_ _(Kurata:_ _ **yes I want it all**_ _),_ _ **I want it all**_ _(Kurata:_ _ **hey**_ _)  
_ _ **I want it all and I want it**_

 _Kurata:_

 _ **now!**_ _  
_

 _The scene shifts to the hospital, where Thomas prepares to operate. We go inside his inner thoughts._

 _Thomas: (VO)  
_ _ **I'm a man with a one track mind  
So much to do in one life time (**_ _Kurata:_ _ **do you hear me?)  
Not a man for compromise  
And wheres and whys and living lies  
So I'm living it all (**_ _Kurata:_ _ **yes I'm living it all)  
And I'm giving it all (**_ _Kurata:_ _ **and I'm giving it all)**_ _  
_

 _The Gizumon XT practically tear up their giant holographic guitars as the band goes wild. Belphemon continues his rampage on the Minato ward of Tokyo. News agencies still in existence are racing to cover the story as every eye focuses on the power-hungry Akihiro Kurata, whether they want to be or not. At the DATS base in South Africa, Ed and Coronamon get a good look. The video shifts back to the band performing on stage, with Kurata channeling his inner Freddie Mercury._

 _Kurata:  
_ _ **It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future  
Hear the cry of youth (**_ _echo:_ _ **hear the cry hear the cry of youth)**_ _  
_

 _Kurata/Gizumon XT Chorus:  
_ _ **I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**_ _  
_ _ **I want it all**_ _(Kurata:_ _ **yeah yeah yeahhhhh**_ _),_ _ **I want it all**_ _  
_ _ **I want it all and I want it now**_

 _ **And**_ _ **I want it  
NOW!**_

 _Kurata:  
_ _ **I want it**_

 _ **I want it**_  
 _ **Ooooooooooooooooh, HA!**_

 _As the video fades, Kurata's devilish, smiling face fades in on the screen._

* * *

Greg

He quickly let the airwaves go after his song finished. "Wow. I'm impressed," I said. Gary punched my shoulder hard, while Marcus followed through with the other one. "What?" "And you call yourself the leader," Marcus scoffed.

I turned towards him. "Now, who was the one who couldn't keep his Digimon on a leash again? Oh yeah, that was you," I reminded him. Marcus growled. "Oh yeah?" "Marcus..." I started as I put my arm around his shoulder, he pushed it aside. It quickly became a shoving match.

" _ **That's enough!"**_ Gary shouted, separating the two of us, "Now I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this infighting. Greg is the leader here, he has more experience." "Thank you, brother dear," I said in appreciation.

"Hmmph," Anya spoke up, "It's now up to us, guys. The government can't do anything to stop Kurata, and we're the only ones who can defeat Belphemon. This is it. As they say in your country, Gregorivich, we either go big or die trying."

"Anya's right. After all we've been through, we can't let Kurata get away with this," Miki agreed. I pulled out my goggles and strapped them to the top of my head. Just then, my cell phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?" "Greg! How's it going?" "Takuya? Hey, what's up?" "Nothing much. The Test Unit and I, we've been training hard for this, and we think we're ready to take on Kurata." "Sweet. It's good to have at least one Goggle Boy out there. So the whole gang'll be there?" I asked him. "Well, no. J.P., Tommy, and Zoe went to other DATS units when the base blew up. I mean, they got out of there fast. So it'll just be Koji, Koichi, and me. What about you guys?" "Eh... Marcus won't be able to show up. His partner's currently a DigiEgg. And then there's Thomas, he turned on us. But I think Miki and Megumi are showing up with Henry, am I right?" They nodded.

Takuya continued, "Makes me glad I don't have a partner. Anyway, just tell Marcus that I'll be waiting for him at the basketball court when this is over." "OK." I covered my hand over the speaker. "Marcus, Takuya's gonna wait for you at the..." "Basketball court?" I nodded and uncovered my hand. "He knows. Anyway, see you there." I hung up.

"Great, just great. I gotta stay here and baby sit my DigiEgg while you guys fight with the Test Unit," Marcus grumbled. "Well, that's what you get, Marcus. Knowing you, you'll come in at the last minute and save everybody," Gary reasoned. I gave a short wave as everyone ran out the door. "See ya!" Lalamon called.

As we went upstairs, we thought about what we had done. "Gee, me hope we not too hard on Marcus," Keenan said. "We're not. He does have Aura Mode, but that isn't strong enough to take on Mega-levels like Belphemon. At best, Aura Mode puts us at the same level as that of a Champion or Ultimate, although Ultimate's a bit of a stretch. Trust me, I've done the research," Gary explained.

Miki and Megumi were quite impressed with it. "Yep, that's my brother," I said proudly.

* * *

Yushima

I never did get the hang of using my DigiSoul for anything other than Digivolution, and even if I had, there was no way I could compete with any of those kids. I kept slamming into the door, but it was locked solid. All it did was hurt my shoulder, and my ego to boot.

* * *

Thomas

It was time for the operation. I was dressed in surgical scrubs along with a number of other doctors and Gaomon. "Don't touch me, I'm sterile," I said.

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you, sir?" Gaomon asked. I nodded as an assistant placed gloves on my hands. Relena had some last words. "Hey, Tommy? After I'm all cured, I wanna challenge you to a race. And Gaomon too!"

She giggled, and I just had to smile at her. What didn't bother me was that she was going to be a Bio-Hybrid. I mean, the Bio-Hybrids were very similar to the Test Unit, although the latter had partnered with spirits while the former only had Digimon DNA. What bothered me was that Kurata would force her to join him if and when he had taken over the world. Plus she'd always have to carry that Digivice under her forearm, which might limit some of her activities. I held her hand with both of mine. "Yeah, and you'll win," I said with a smile, trying to stay cheerful. She smiled, and I let go of her hand. A technician used a mask to apply the anesthesia. I checked my watch.

* * *

Greg

Miki, Megumi, and Henry had brought their motorcycles and enough helmets for everyone. We had to place our Digimon in our Digivices so we could fit them all in. Anya rode with Miki, while Keenan rode with Megumi. I rode with Henry while Gary rode in his sidecar. It was an exhilarating ride, but my mind wasn't really on it. When we arrived, we were greeted by Suzie, Lopmon, Koji, Koichi, and Takuya. We didn't hang out as much as we could've, but whenever Marcus and Tom needed a third for three-on-three basketball, I signed up. I wasn't very good at it, but at least I was there. We went through the usual formalities, but pretty quickly. "Prepare to fight!" Anya called. Everyone took off their helmets and took out their Digivices.

"Veemon..." "Tentomon..." "Terriermon..." "Falcomon..." "Lalamon..." "Lopmon..." "PawnChessmon..." The last one had Miki and Megumi calling at the same time. " _... realize!_ "

Within seconds, our Digimon all appeared from our Digivices. I noticed that Henry still had his Digivice iC. "But how? Um... uh..." "Something wrong, Greg?" Henry asked. "Yeah. How'd you manage to bring Terriermon to Mega Level without a Digivice upgrade?"

Terriermon landed on my head. "Moumentai. You forget, my Tamer's done a lot of martial arts training. That really helps in the discipline department," he said. Then, he flew off. "Oh." I took my goggles out of my pocket and secured them just above my glasses. Then, I posed with my Digivice. "Ready?" I asked. The others posed with theirs as well. "Ready!" they called back.

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus? (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

Henry went first, just to show us how it was done. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ He handled it with his usual grace and gusto, giving it everything he had. "Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!" Gary, Anya, and I went next. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ "Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "HerculesKabuterimon!" "Rosemon!" "UlforceVeedramon!"

Suzie followed this up by gracefully posing with her hands and Digivice, with some sort of an Asian flair. "DigiSoul... _Full..."_ Then she slammed down on the sensor. " _CHARGE! HA!"_ She thrust her Digivice forward as the energy hit Lopmon. "Lopmon Warp Digivolve to... Antylamon!" " **DigiSoul...** " Keenan brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. " **Full, CHARGE!"** "Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

Miki and Megumi followed up with a choreographed routine of their own. " _DigiSoul, Full... CHARGE!"_ they shouted at the same time. Now, since both PawnChessmon were mute, the Bodysuit Police had to announce their Digivolutions. Miki went first. "PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to... RookChessmon!" "PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to... BishopChessmon!"

The three members of the Test Unit looked on, impressed. Takuya went first. "Not bad, not bad. But watch what we can do!" He got in position and focused as his free hand became covered by data streams. He pressed down on a button on his Digivice, scanned his hand, and called out, "Execute, Now! **FUSION EVOLUTION!"** Suddenly, his body whited out and he let out what seemed to me a painful roar. Various parts of armor covered his body. He became a fiery red warrior with orange wings and two long toes on each foot. "Aldamon!"

Koji went next, doing almost the exact same thing, except he brought one hand under his other arm while his hand became covered with data. As he scanned, he brought both hands above his head. "Execute! **FUSION EVOLUTION!"** His body whited out and his clothes were ripped off of him as he let out a painful roar. After a few seconds, he became a white armored warrior with a wolf motif, carrying a double-bladed sword and a missile blaster in his free wrist. "BeoWolfmon!"

Finally, it was Koji's twin Koichi's turn. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" His Digivolution sequence was less complex than his twin's, but his was darker. He became a black wolf Digimon. "JagerLoweemon!"

I looked to my team. "Do you want to do the roll call, or do you want to save it for later?" I asked them.

Henry came up with a suggestion. "I hadn't thought of anything, so why don't we save it for later?" And it seems we wouldn't have time to either because Gizumon and Gizumon AT were coming in left and right. "Fair enough!" I agreed. Those with Digivice Bursts set up for Aura Mode. " _ _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__ _"_ we called in unison. It kicked in, and soon, we each had our own battle aura.

* * *

Kurata

[BGM: "Hope for the World (Instrumental)" by Ron Wasserman]

So, the cavalry had come in. More fresh meat to take out. "Oho! I love a good game of chess to pass the time! Knock all their pieces over, Belphemon!" I gleefully ordered.

Belphemon turned toward them and attempted to blow them all away, but the humans stood their ground and the Digimon flew upwards. Oh well, at least they'd have to face a swarm of Gizumon and Gizumon AT. It was just like watching an episode of Super Sentai. I always enjoyed cheering on the villians, and this was no exception. The tagalong's kid brother Gary and that annoying Chinese lad Henry double teamed a Gizumon and took it out, while the tagalong punched out another one. Even those Pretty Cure knockoffs meant business. The Gizumon AT should've provided some sort of challenge, and they did. They weren't destroyed as easily. The Digimon made their pitiful attacks. They were announced one at a time. "Now, RookChessmon! Rook Gatling!" "Bishop Laser!" The Digimon then announced their attacks. "Savage Emperor!" "Ray of Victory!" "Mega Electro Shocker!" "Rose Spear!" "ATOMIC INFERNO!" "Frozen Hunter!" "Ebony Blast!" "Mega Barrage!" "Mantra Chant!" None of them did any good.

"AHAHAHAHA! The power generated from the Digivices that Spencer Damon created are useless! But really now, what can you expect from machines made by such a substandard scientist like my old employer?" I asked them, as if they could theoretically answer.

Belphemon released another Eternal Nightmare attack that swept the Digimon away. I consulted my video screen, and those pathetic little brats were calling out their Digimon's names as they fell. "RookChessmon!" "BishopChessmon!" "Crowmon!" "Rosemon!" "UlforceVeedramon!" "HerculesKabuterimon!" "Antylamon!" "MegaGargomon!" I continued gloating, "With ShineGreymon out of the way and MirageGaogamon on my side, they're useless against me. Nothing can stop me now! AHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, someone hacked into my airwaves. It was from the White House in America. Turns out the president wanted to speak to me. "Ah, Barack, buddy. So nice to see you again," I smiled. Obama did not look pleased.

"Professor Kurata! You have not only betrayed a nation, but you've also betrayed me, and I will not tolerate it!" "Oh, so you're thinking of passing an Executive Order against me, huh? Well it's not gonna happen. Just surrender your office, and I might let you live." "I'm not going to do that, because I have something you don't have. Hope. Hope is the bedrock of this nation. The belief that our destiny will not be written for us, but by us, by all those men and women who are not content to settle for the world as it is, who have the courage to remake the world as it should be." "Oh, please! You sound just like that annoyance Greg Logan. Going on and on and on about hope. You should realize there's none left for him or for you! Oh, and you're recycling your material, Barry." "I used that in my Iowa Caucus Victory Speech, and I still stand by it today. I'm deploying all our forces in Japan on this. This means war!" "The pleasure to destroy you, Mr. President. You better say your goodbyes to Michelle, because once I'm done with Japan, America's next." I hung up on him.

* * *

Marcus

I watched the battle on TV every once in awhile, but then turned back to Agumon's DigiEgg. "Come on, Agumon. I _need you_. When are you gonna wake up? OK, I admit I wasn't considering your feelings when I got real angry with Thomas back at our last fight. I apologize already, OK? I mean, everybody loses control every once in a while. It- it just seems to happen to me more than it does most people. But still, I didn't mean to corrupt the Burst Mode and turn you back into a DigiEgg. I would never hurt you on purpose. And if you think you've got it bad... well, believe me, I'm the one who's hurting now! It hurts not being able to do anything. And especially, when everyone else is working so hard to fight." I got just a bit closer to it. "I bet you feel the same way, don't you, pal?" I softly whispered. It was a tough time, for both of us.

* * *

["That Was Yesterday"

Written by Lou Gramm & Mick Jones

Performed by Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

 _There's nothing to punch or kick, so Marcus tries to chill the conventional way: listening to music by Foreigner. He turns off the TV, gets up, and walks to a company laptop. He goes to a music website and selects "That Was Yesterday", then clicks "Play". He's supposedly singing along with the track, but we can't hear Lou Gramm's original vocals. We can only hear his. He leans against the wall, thinking about what he and Agumon went through._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I thought I knew you well  
But all this time I could never tell  
I let you get away  
Haunts me every night and every day**_

 _He punches the wall in frustration._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **You were the only one  
The only friend that I counted on  
How could I watch you walk away?  
I'd give anything to have you here today**_

 ** _But now I stand alone with my pride_**  
 ** _And dream that you're still by my side_**

 _Marcus paces the floor. He seems overcome with some sort of guilt and is struggling to forgive himself._

 _Marcus:_ _ **  
But that was yesterday  
I had the world in my hands  
But it's not the end of my world  
Just a slight change of plans  
That was yesterday  
But today life goes on  
No more hiding in yesterday  
'Cause yesterday's gone**_

 _ **Ooooooh**_

 _ **Love, my love I gave it all  
Thought I saw the light  
When I heard you call  
Life that we both could share  
Has deserted me  
Left me in despair**_

 ** _But now I stand alone with my pride_**  
 ** _Fighting back the tears I never let myself cry_**

 ** _But that was yesterday_**  
 ** _Love was torn from my hands_**  
 ** _But it's not the end of my world_**  
 ** _It's just a little hard to understand_**  
 ** _That was yesterday_**  
 ** _But today life goes on_**  
 ** _You won't find me in yesterday's world_**  
 ** _Now yesterday's gone_**  
 ** _Goodbye yesterday_**  
 ** _Now it's over and done_**  
 ** _Still I hope somewhere deep in your heart_**  
 ** _Yesterday will live on_**

 _ **Ooooooh!**_ _  
_

 _Once the track ends, the music player stops, and Marcus settles back down on the couch to watch the rest of the battle._

* * *

Greg

"Rosemon! Are you guys OK?" Anya asked in concern. "Yes, but there's no real way for us to get close to Belphemon," Anya's partner answered.

"I've heard of his legend, but I never imagined he was this strong," Crowmon added. Anya was getting more and more frustrated by the second, almost to Marcus level. She became more aggressive, releasing that frustration in a positive way to the team as she took out Gizumon. I mean, she was a little Russian beast. As for me, I learned that no amount of attention paid to Super Sentai, or Power Rangers for that matter, could make up for actual experience. They were going down, but it wasn't as fast. Every Gizumon battle is a workout, and I'm really glad I participated in that training exercise BanchoLeomon had us do. Only problem was, I was starting to get tired. Just then, we heard choppers behind us. We turned around, and sure enough, there was a whole squadron of attack helicopters going over a bridge. "Those are... helicopters from the National Security Council!" Anya gasped. That wasn't all, though.

Coming in over the terrain were groups of soldiers carrying advanced machinery. I recognized them as some of ours. "The United States Army's here too!?" I asked.

One soldier approached us. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Gregory Logan," he said. Gary directed his attention to me. "Are you Gregory Logan?" the soldier asked. I nodded. "Yes, yes, I am." "Sergeant McKlennon, from the Hardy Barracks at Akasaka Press Center. We received directive from our Commander in Chief to help you any way we can." "The Commander in Chief? You mean the President?" Gary questioned further. The soldier nodded. That brought a huge smile to my face. "Well how do you like that?" I said, smashing my fist into another Gizumon, "I didn't even vote for the guy and he's helping us out."

Sgt. McKlennon saluted. "Commander in Chief Obama wishes to reprieve you of your duties, although from what I can see, you don't need it." "I'll ask the team," I said.

Then, I turned to them. "Attention all human Data Squad members! The United States Army wants to take over. Should we let them?" "Eh, I don't see why not," Henry reasoned. So, those who had Aura Mode on quickly got out of the way to safety and turned it off. "Officer, you may do your duty," I announced, saluting him. Other soldiers directed us out to a quickly mounted tent, where vital refreshments were served. They were mostly K-rations, but it didn't matter. Those brave men and women in camouflage went to work, shooting away at the Gizumon with their advanced machinery.

Now some would come in at this point and ask, "Greg, when would the United States Army ever care about helping something that a few weeks before was an absolute threat?" Some also might accuse me of being a wuss for stepping back and letting the Army fight something they knew absolutely nothing about. Well, I, for one, support our armed forces, and I was and still am pretty darn grateful for them being willing to step in. Within minutes, the Gizumon were destroyed. In the meantime, all those NSC choppers fired their missiles straight at Belphemon. We stared at the impact. It created a huge explosion, something awe-inspiring and spectacular to behold...

* * *

Kurata

When the smoke cleared though, Belphemon was still standing. I stared on with a grin. "I take it... that this means you're refusing to meet my demands," I said, adjusting my glasses. Oh well, c'est la guerre!

* * *

Thomas

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I waited for just the right moment as one of Kurata's technicians entered in the access code that would disable the bomb secured to Relena's neck. I heard a beep and quickly checked for confirmation. The bar had gone green, so it was time for execution!

[BGM: "Urbania (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"Gaomon! Move in!" I ordered. My partner moved into action! "Yes sir!" he called, as he jumped up and grabbed the necklace, throwing it into a container. That created a huge explosion. In the meantime, I dealt with the technicians. I didn't use Aura Mode, because that would be overkill. However, it was safe to say that they wouldn't be getting up for quite a while.

"This operation was a success!" I declared, pressing down on the button on my watch. If everything went according to plan, and it would, then that would short out the control device I made for Kurata, not to mention slightly damage his eardrum. I quickly changed back into my civilian clothes and went to a video phone in the room where I had held Yushima.

" _Surprise_ ," I said. Kurata's picture came up. "Ah, Thomas. I'm having a slight emergency. The control device you made for me has suddenly exploded." I straightened my tie. "There's actually a simple explanation for that. I secretly built in a small charge and set it for a precise time," I explained. Needless to say, the professor didn't take it too well. "What?!" "You won't be able to control Belphemon anymore. All of your plans end here and now." "Why I- _you! Ugh!"_ He hung up.

"So you were pretending the whole time," Yushima said. I turned around. "Exactly as you had told me. I think we played it rather well." "Me too. Apparently, he became suspicious when I made two phone calls. Just as I put a charge in Kurata's device, he had one in Relena's necklace. It was his safety valve to control me in case I ever changed my mind. I had to wait for them to take it off during surgery, which is why I had to bide my time and earn Kurata's trust, " I explained.

"And I could hear Thomas' heart break every time he kissed up to that evil Kurata. That's why, despite what it looked like to the others, I followed his commands, because I knew his time would come," Gaomon went on.

Yushima thought it over. "Interesting. So, who was that other phone call to?" he asked. "Well, aside from you and Gaomon, only two other individuals knew something about this plan. Greg Logan, and his Digimon partner Veemon. I didn't tell him everything, just that I had a plan and that I would return. I forced them to swear to secrecy about the whole thing, I even promised him a chance to be the leader. Then, when we confronted him for the first time, I told him off, evicted him, and had a Gizumon XT cremate his hat." "But why him? Why not tell Marcus?" "General Yushima, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Staying calm isn't one of his strengths, to say the least. I knew he would react negatively, and he didn't fail to disappoint. I'm only sorry that I forced ShineGreymon back into a DigiEgg. I didn't anticipate that."

"But that's the great thing about Marcus, sir. He has a great tenacity and determination. He never gives in nor does he ever give up. I think that's something we've all gained throughout this experience," Gaomon added. I gave a simple, affirmative nod.

Just then, Father entered the room. "THOMAS!" he thundered. We turned. "What is the meaning of this? Don't you realize that surgery was your sister's last chance at survival?" he demanded to know. "You're wrong. I will cure her," I firmly said. A perplexing look came over his face. "I won't give up. _I_ will find a cure," I vowed.

That didn't sit well with Father. "Hundreds of doctors have examined Relena and still couldn't cure your sister. Just what makes you think you can do it? What makes you so arrogant?" he argued. I countered, "Why do you think I studied medicine? So I could cure her one day!" He gasped at that.

I turned to Yushima. "Yushima, could you do me a favor? Watch my sister." "No problem," he said with a smile.

"Let's go, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" We ran out and towards our friends. I had just completed my power play. Now it was time for redemption. All I could do was hope the group would welcome me back.

* * *

Kurata

"Thomas H. Norstein, _how dare you betray me!"_ I cursed, stomping out the remains of my broken device, "You little _brat_! Urgh!" I calmed myself down.

"Hmmph. He thinks it's all over. Well then, he's a fool to assume that I wouldn't have a backup plan." I told myself as I quickly moved to my console and began punching in the instructions. "If I can't control Belphemon from a safe distance, then I'll just have to control him dangerously from within."

As I finished entering in the procedure, a door opened up, with smoke coming out. It was my greatest masterpiece and my last resort. Once I stepped in, my body would be converted into a digital signal similar to DigiSoul and uploaded into Belphemon, allowing it to awaken into Rage Mode. I would essentially become one with Belphemon. I stepped inside. "Now, what's that phrase Wong always used to merge with his Digimon? Hmmm... oh yes. Biomerge Activate." With that, the system activated and I was converted into data.

* * *

Greg

This night kept getting stranger and stranger. First, Belphemon stopped for no reason. 15 minutes later, a beam hit Belphemon's clock. After it had finished, it covered the bottom of the giant Digimon for a while. Then, it began to change. Its face became more monstrous, its body became longer, dragon-like, and muscular. Wings formed from the excess fat. Soon, it brought its arms away from its center and roared, bringing up a giant windstorm. Belphemon had gone into Rage Mode. Helicopters started retreating, and soldiers made their escape. How fickle the military is.

The giant Digimon touched down, and we could hear Kurata's voice. "From Sleep Mode to Rage Mode, _this is the true form of the Mega-level Belphemon! He possesses the same attacks, but will now wield them with great vengance and furious anger! I will take no prisoners! Everything in my path will be destroyed!"_

"That sounds like Kurata!" Anya shouted. "How that possible?" Keenan wondered. Henry put some thought into it. "Hmmm... maybe he merged himself with Belphemon, sort of like a really twisted version of the Biomerge," he guessed.

"He couldn't have fused with Belphemon, could he?" Crowmon asked. That reminded me of something. "Uh, guys... all this talk of fusion has reminded me of something really important. Kenta said that he had personally made sure all our old Digivices were destroyed so we couldn't Biomerge anymore. I don't know about Rika, Ed, Ryo, or Takato... but you, Anya and I can't Biomerge any more, Henry," I said.

He took this into careful consideration. "Oh... well, I guess it really wouldn't have mattered for me... but aren't you a bit bummed that you won't be able to become Imperialdramon?" he asked in slight concern. "Yeah, absolutely. But I know now that I don't really need him. A part of him will always be with me. DemiVeemon once said I had a dragon's heart before he left the first time. You remember that day." He nodded. Just then, Belphemon Rage Mode let out a giant blast. We ducked to avoid it.

* * *

Thomas

We flew overhead in our private chopper, and I looked out at what had happened. "No! I didn't think Kurata was actually capable of taking it this far. We have to stop him, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" he agreed. I readied my Digivice and both of us jumped out of the helicopter.

I quickly charged up my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul, _CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" Using my athletic skills, I flip jumped and maneuvered myself onto MirageGaogamon's shoulder.

" _ **Thomas H. NORSTEINNNNNNNNN!"**_ Belphemon called out in anger. He reminded me so much of Marcus. "Let's finish this battle once and for all!" I directed. MirageGaogamon couldn't agree more. "Sir, yes, sir."

I looked down to the ground. It seemed that nearly the whole gang was there, with the natural exception of Marcus.

* * *

Marcus

The Secret Base was under a blackout. The TVs and computers weren't working. "Ugh! I can't find any information about what's going on!" I stood up. "Grrr, I can't take any more of this! I've gotta go out there!" I decided in my frustration. Mom and Kristy looked at me with worry in their eyes. "Marcus, don't," my little sister pleaded. "Look, Kristy. Mom. Agumon and I are the only ones still in here. Everyone else is out there on the front line fighting their hearts out and the thing that gets me the most is that I have no idea whether my friends are winning or losing! I don't know what trouble is waiting for me when I get out there, but I have to try to help!" "I know, son," Mom answered softly. I don't know how she's always able to put up with me. She smiled at me, apparently giving me the OK. "Thanks, Mom. OK, Agumon, it's fightin' time again! We're on our way!" I packed the DigiEgg up in a sack and carried it over my shoulder. I called out to no one in particular as I ran, but I'd like to think it was my friends. "Hang in there, guys! I'm comin'! This fight isn't over yet!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

 _Agent Provocateur_ is the name of Foreigner's 1984 album, featuring hits such as "I Want to Know What Love Is" and "That Was Yesterday".

Obama's speech on hope does come from his Iowa Caucus Victory Speech, delivered Election Night 2008. Obviously, if this were a real series (which it isn't, but I'd like to think it would be), Obama would be voiced by Reggie Brown, who has appeared on several TV series and at several events as the 44th POTUS. Either him or Kevin Michael Richardson, I don't know. It's gotta be somebody black.

* * *

MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

["Closer to Fine"

Written by Emily Saliers

Performed by The Miniskirt Police (Kate Higgins and Stephanie Sheh)

Backing Vocals: Unnamed DATS Humans (Hothouse Flowers [Peter O'Toole, Fiachna Ó Braonáin, Liam Ó Maonlaí, Luka Bloom])]

 _Coming up next, on their own, are Miki and Megumi. They each walk out on stage carrying an acoustic guitar and each approach a mic stand. "Hi. I know, we just did a number with Gary, but this is one we did on our own," Miki says, greeting the crowd. "It was originally sung by this pair of girls from Atlanta, Georgia. Greg and Gary might know who they are, they're from up there. Want to know what the name of the band is?" Megumi asks. The audience cheers. "It's the Indigo Girls." Most of the audience wonders who the heck they are. "Yeah, we didn't think you'd know who they were either. Anyway, they're really big on gay rights and all that, which might lead you to believe that Miki and I are lesbians." "But that couldn't be further from the truth," Miki assures them, "Besides, Megumi and I both have a giant crush on one guy!" They both shout out his name. "THOMAS H. NORSTEIN!" The audience cheers. Thomas himself looks rather embarrassed about the whole thing, but not too surprised. "Anyway, this song says a lot about our relationship as friends, I think. We hope you like it," Miki says. The two of them start playing as spotlights focus on them._

 _Miki:_

 _ **I'm trying to tell you something about my life  
Maybe give me insight between black and white  
And the best thing you've ever done for me  
Is to help me take my life less seriously  
It's only life after all  
Yeah **_

_Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable  
And lightness has a call that's hard to hear  
And I wrap my fear around me like a blanket  
And I sailed my ship of safety till I sank it**_

 _Miki:  
_ _ **I'm crawling on your shores**_

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**_

 _Miki:_

 _ **There's more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And **__(Megumi: t_ _ **he less I seek my source**_ _)_ _ **the less I seek my source for some definitive**_ _  
_

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **The closer I am to fine, yeah  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**_

 _ **And I went to see the doctor of philosophy  
With a poster of Rasputin and a beard down to his knee  
He never did marry or see a B-grade movie  
He graded my performance, he said he could see through me**_ _  
_

 _Megumi:_

 _ **I spent four years prostrate to the higher mind  
Got my paper and I was free**_ _  
_

 _Miki/Megumi:  
_ _ **I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**_ _  
_

 _Megumi:_

 _ **Theres more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And the less I seek my source for some definitive**_ _  
(Miki: t_ _ **he less I seek my source**_ _)  
_

 _Miki/Megumi:_

 _ **The closer I am to fine, yeah  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**_ _  
_

 _The two PawnChessmon join in playing penny whistle while Miki and Megumi continue strumming on their guitars and walking around the stage, coming back to their mic stands. The audience seems to enjoy the performance._

 _Megumi:  
_ _ **I stopped by the bar at 3 a.m.  
To seek solace in a bottle or possibly a friend  
And I woke up with a headache like my head against a board  
Twice as cloudy as I'd been the night before  
And I went in seeking clarity.**_ _  
_

 _The four unnamed DATS agents join in the background._

 _Miki/Megumi/Backing Vocals:  
_ _ **I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**_ _  
_ _ **Yeah we go to the doctor, we go to the mountains  
We look to the children, we drink from the fountains  
Yeah we go to the bible, we go through the workout  
We read up on revival and we stand up for the lookout**_

 _Miki:  
_ _ **There's more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And **__(Megumi:_ _ **the less I seek my source**_ _)_ _ **the less I seek my source for some definitive**_

 _Miki/Megumi/Backing Vocals:  
_ _ **The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**_

 _As the Miniskirt Police strum their last note, the audience cheers._


	43. Chapter 39: Battle a la Rage Mode

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Obama) _I had just heard the news while coming back from my golf game. Japan was under attack by the infamous Belphemon, unleashed by Professor Akihiro Kurata. He took over the airwaves around the world, demanding that every world power surrender control to him. I told him off, but then he threatened my country and insulted my favorite virtue, hope. I should know, I talk about it enough. Anyway, that lead me to deploy the troops stationed in Japan to assist the Digimon Data Squad and help take out the swarm of evil robots the nefarious doctor had let loose. Unfortunately, Japan's National Security Council did not take out Belphemon. When Kurata fused himself with the beast as a result of being betrayed by Thomas H. Norstein, we were forced to make a hasty retreat. However, I have heard that one impetuous young man named Marcus Damon is now approaching the scene as we speak._

* * *

Chapter 39: Battle a la Rage Mode

* * *

Greg

There were no Gizumon left to fight, so we went back to the old days of watching our Digimon and cheering them on while they fought the giant evil Digimon. The tents had been packed up. There were no chairs, no place to watch from a safe distance. Indeed, there was no way of knowing when we could be killed, maimed, or anything like that. I'd never been in this stage so late in the game. When Anya, Henry, and I were facing the D-Reaper, we'd been fighting inside our Digimon partners. We had the Aura Mode, but like Gary had said, that only gave us the strength of a Champion or maybe Ultimate. We didn't dare fight him ourselves. In order to play it smart, we'd have to sit back and react to what was happening.

I looked to the others. Marcus hadn't shown up, so we didn't have to worry about him. Gary and Suzie stood there concerned. Henry watched on, dealing with whatever angst he had developed. Tom struggled to stay on MirageGaogamon's shoulder, and was sure to get it when he came back down to terra firma. Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, and JagerLoweemon fought on. Miki and Megumi held onto each other like a bunch of terrified sisters, seeking each other for comfort. I was fully relying on my hope. BanchoLeomon was nowhere. Keenan, the little warrior that he was, kept cheering for Crowmon in broken English. However, none of them held a candle to Anya, who was looking on in terror. It got so bad that she broke down and started sobbing. I rushed to her. "Anya, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Oh Greg... it's too much. I've never felt so helpless before. It makes me wonder whether we should have ever met." I gently grabbed her and gave her a hug. "Oh Anya... there have been great joys in my life. One of them was meeting Veemon. The second was knowing you. As cliched as this sounds, I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." She didn't seem so sure, so I convinced her.

* * *

["If I Never Knew You"

from _Pocahontas_

Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) and Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)]

 _Suzie, sensing a perfect opportunity, turns on a battered CD player someone had left in the ruins. As the music starts up, Greg proceeds to give Anya one of the most passionate kisses he's ever given anyone. The two break out of their lip lock, and Anya is the most affected by it. She's downright enchanted by it, yet is still a bit scared._

 _Greg:  
_ _ **If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**_ _  
_

 _ **And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me**_ _  
_

 _ **In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
**_

 _ **And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_ _  
_

 _Anya wipes away her tears and makes the same affirmation of love. Belphemon Rage Mode continues his rampage on the Digimon._

 _Anya:  
_ _ **If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
**_

 _ **I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_ _  
_

 _Greg:  
_ _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_ _  
_

 _Anya:  
_ _ **Somehow we made the whole world bright**_ _ _  
__

 _Greg/Anya:  
_ _ **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying  
We were right**_ _  
_

 _Just like in the movie the song came from, we flash back to a montage of various points in Greg and Anya's relationship, going all the way back to when they first met (DTI Chapter 5), their first "date" in Deramon's diner (DTI Chapter 6), Greg helping Anya Matrix Digivolve Lalamon for the first time (DTI Chapter 14), Greg avenging Anya's fall (DTI Chapter 32), Anya and Greg reuniting at DATS (DSI Chapter 4), etc._

 _Anya:_

 _ **Oh**_ _  
_ _ **If I never knew you**_ _(Greg:_ _ **There's no moment I regret**_ _)  
_ _ **If I never knew your love**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Since the moment that we met**_ _)  
_ _ **I would have no inkling of**_ _(Greg:_ _ **If our time has gone too fast**_ _)  
_ _ **How precious life can be**_ _(Greg:_ _ **I've lived at last**_ _)  
_

 _We come back to the present, where Belphemon Rage Mode continues his rampage. Gary looks rather ashamed at what his brother is doing in the middle of a battle, as he covers his face with his palm. Thomas is too focused on the battle to care. Henry wonders what the devil is going on, while Miki, Suzie, and Megumi couldn't be more pleased. In the meantime, Marcus, who is on his way en route the battle, hears the singing and shakes his head. He's glad to know he's headed in the right direction, but is sort of disgusted._

Greg/Anya:

 _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_ _  
_

 _Anya:  
_ _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light**_ _  
_

 _Greg/Anya:  
_ _ **And still my heart is saying  
We were right**_ _  
_

 _Greg:  
_ _ **We were right  
And if I never knew you**_

 _(Anya:_ _ **If I never knew you**_ _)  
_ _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_ _  
_

 _Anya:  
_ _ **Empty as the sky**_ _  
_

 _Greg/Anya:  
_ _ **Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_

 _Marcus rushes in just in time to see Greg and Anya embracing. "Cut it out, you two. You're gonna give me diabetes!" he shouts. At least he has the decency to wait until the song is over._

* * *

Doug

I called Kate on my cell phone. "Hello?" "Kate? This is Doug. Look, I'm really sorry you had to go through that." "Oh that's all right. It was rather sweet. Besides, I think the audience will appreciate it. This is going to be released as a single on iTunes." " _A single?_ Kate, we've got enough for two soundtrack albums!" I corrected her.

"Yeah, but at least we're getting a raise for all this." "I better be getting more money after what we just did. So far, I've covered David Archuleta, Bon Jovi, a French noel, Frank Sinatra, Keats, The Alan Parsons Project a number of times, Chris Cornell, and now Jon Secada. I'm convinced Walt Disney Records wants me to sign with them!" "And why would that be a problem?" Kate asked. "Because I'm a freaking voice actor! I'm not a professional singer like Steve, or Quinton, or you, or Rob." "I know, I know. But the voice actors in Japan do this kind of thing all the time and think nothing of it."

I picked up my paddle ball and started playing with it, trying to beat my old record. "They need better agents. Speaking of agents, I'm calling mine. He's fired." "Mine too. At least the arrangement was updated," Kate figured. "Yeah, at least it was in the right key. I bet L.J.M. would've loved it." "Same with Yuri." We thought about it. "What are we thinking? Soon, people will be calling our characters' pairing the next Takari, or whatever the heck it's called."

* * *

Greg

Anya and I turned to see Marcus. "Oh, it's you. Marcus, what are you doing here?" I asked in exasperation. He shot back, "Hey, I've seen enough Disney movies with my sister. I know how it is. Now get a grip! We got a monster to fight here!"

Belphemon Rage Mode roared again. MirageGaogamon brought Tom back down to our level then went back into the fight. "So, are you back for good, Thomas?" Anya inquired. "Yes. I'm sorry to worry you, and I'm also sorry for driving Marcus too far," Tom humbly apologized.

"That's OK, Tom. You did what you had to do," I said. Everyone looked to me. "Well, he kinda told me that he'd have some sort of a plan and that he'd come back. He just didn't tell me what the plan was," I meekly defended myself. Marcus looked absolutely stunned and outraged, which was normal for him. "You mean you knew all this time and you didn't tell me!?" he roared. He aimed his fist towards Tom. I rushed in and grabbed it.

"Ya know, BanchoLeomon needs to add something else to his analysis of you. You're so predictable," I said. Marcus growled and aimed his other fist, but I wasn't going to get fooled again. I aimed my hand near my gut, where he'd punched me last time. Sure enough, I caught the fist and grinned. "Like I said, you are so predictable. Now get a grip!" I ordered.

"No, Greg," Tom cut in. He gently pushed me aside and looked towards Marcus. "Go ahead, Marcus. One punch. I deserve it," he humbly said. Marcus obliged and knocked him into the ground with his fist. He stayed down on the ground, then got up. "Nice punch. Real strong, like our bond. I'm sorry, Marcus, I had to pretend so I could gain Kurata's trust. Forgive me." "...Yeah," Marcus agreed as he gave him a thumbs up.

Once again, our attacks did nothing. "Combine your attacks! Work together as one!" I called. "You heard the guy, let's show them what we can do!" UlforceVeedramon said. So, they combined their strongest attacks, but they only left a minor wound, with about as much impact as a paper cut.

BRM decided to play lawyer as he began his open accusatory statement. "Thomas. I treated you like a son, and you turned on me." Tom had a perfect comeback. " _Too bad._ I find it ironic that someone who despises Digimon as much as you has decided to fuse himself with one to get what he wants."

"I find it insulting," MirageGaogamon added. Henry stepped in. "Not to play devil's advocate or anything, but that's what Greg, Anya, and I were doing eight years ago." I vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well soon, all of you are going to find it _harmful!"_ BRM shouted. Tom gave his orders. "MirageGaogamon! Plan B!" "Sir, yes, sir!" The blue canine knight made a box around BRM and then charged with his Gale Claw. He got brushed aside. BRM boasted about his new power. "This body is perfect! Such speed and strength! Now that I have all the power of Belphemon, I will be able to take over both the human and Digital World and nothing can stop me!"

Tom called, "MirageGaogamon! Go to Plan B-Plus!" "Sir, yes, sir!" That was a melee of rapid-fire punches. "I can block all of your punches with just one hand!" BRM went on, and he did quite well. Soon, the two met claw to claw. "Now, UlforceVeedramon! Attack him from behind!" I ordered. My partner summoned his saber and slashed away at BRM while he was distracted. Everyone else looked on in shock. Again, there was little to no impact. Both our Digimon ended up down on the pavement. Marcus started running into an abandoned building.

I looked to the other Digimon. They were standing or floating there, wondering what to do. "What is everybody doing just standing around?!" I shouted.

HerculesKabuterimon spoke up first. "Conserving whatever strength we have left. If we go in there gung ho without a plan, we'll fall. Even when we combined our strongest attacks, it had little to no impact."

"And so you're going to stand there and wait as MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon get crushed? What sense does that make?" I asked.

They didn't have any answers, so I went on. "Some of you call yourselves Mega-level Digimon." I pointed to Antylamon. "You're a former Deva!" I then pointed to MegaGargomon. "You're one of the most powerful Digimon I know, even without Henry inside you." I then pointed to the Test Unit. "And you three... well, you're in a class by yourselves. And yet all of you are content to stand here and watch the battle while MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon possibly die! Even _Marcus,_ as we speak, is going to try to do something. Thomas is busting his brains out trying to think of a plan. But no, you're content to relax _and do nothing_!" I shook my head and turned away.

Over the next hour, we tried everything we could think of. Marcus tried jumping off that high, abandoned building to punch BRM in the face, but got caught up in a windstorm. MirageGaogamon brought him back down to safety, then went to Plan C, as designed by General Thomas H. Norstein. They went through Plans D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, and L; but none of them worked. I came up with a few of my own, but they didn't work either. Gary and Tom even did some joint strategics, but to no avail.

"You're not even worthy of my best efforts," BRM taunted as he held MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon on the ground, "Why don't you take a rest for a while? A good long while!"

He was about to strike, but suddenly, a rose whip held his claw back. "Rosemon!" Anya called. "Rose Spear!" That attack was blocked. "Go, Crowmon!" Keenan shouted. "Savage Emperor!" Blocked. "HerculesKabuterimon, strike him down!" Gary ordered. The two went at it, but no luck. "Bishop Laser!" Megumi called, but the attack went down. "Castle Wall! Hurry, RookChessmon!" No luck. "Antylamon!" Suzie shouted, pumping her fist. "Arm Bomber!" She hardened her body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within her body, then unleashed a mighty blow. Nothing. "You can do this, MegaGargomon!" Henry bravely called. The Digimon agreed, and he laid in a few Tai Chi moves. It was like the 4th of July, but it didn't do any good.

" _ **ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**_ I shouted at the top of my lungs. "RAY... OF... VICTORY!" That should've done something, but the attack was brushed away like a horsefly. "I'm so strong! My power has exceeded that of both Digimon and humans!" BRM boasted. "There's no chance that the likes of you could ever defeat me."

Crowmon struggled to get up, but he did quite valiantly. "I won't lose!" he loudly vowed, but BRM grabbed him and began to crush him, much to Keenan's terror. Then, he chucked the bird back into the ground, reverting him back into a badly injured Falcomon. " **Falcomon!"** Keenan shouted.

BRM laughed and bragged, "Had I realized it was this entertaining, I would've merged with a Digimon years ago!"

That set MegaGargomon off. " _ **That's enough!**_ " he yelled. BRM turned as the giant powerhouse faced him. Henry's Digimon went on, "You haven't really merged with your Digimon, you've just taken control of it! You wouldn't know what to do if you had a Digimon partner!" "What are you talking about?" BRM asked haughtily. "When Henry and I combined to form MegaGargomon the first time, we were both coming out of very dark places. Henry was a nervous wreck because he felt he had to protect his little sister Suzie. He thought he had to do it all on his own. I helped him realize that he had friends who could help him, and that he shouldn't do everything alone. With that knowledge and understanding, our hearts became one, and we became stronger together as MegaGargomon. Biomerging isn't dependent on the human or Digimon alone. It's a symbiotic relationship, something you'd **never** understand!"

Keenan joined in. " **Kurata! Leave friends alone!"** BRM shot back, "You really think Digimon are your friends? Ha! They are nothing but vermin. They don't need friends, they need exterminators. And I would know, since I've exterminated so many Digimon. Of course, no one can accuse me of not recycling since I did use their digital energy to awaken Belphemon. So, I guess I owe them some thanks for allowing me to cause so much destruction!"

"You hypocrite! If Digimon are vermin, then what does that make you?" Henry demanded to know. The answer promptly came in an attack, which my friend dodged. BRM went on, "Then again, they should probably thank me, for putting an end to their miserable existence! Just useless bits of data, without feelings or signs of life."

Anya told him off. "What do you know about life? You're the most heartless man I know." "She right! You don't know anything, Kurata!" Keenan added, "Digimon live! They same as us!"

That only confused BRM. "Huh?"

Keenan continued, "That right. They just like humon! They have big hearts and feel love! I know for fact, Frigimon had bigger heart than anyone, especially more than you. She raised me even though I was humon. She keep me safe, and she love me. She was my mother, and me her son." It made him want to sob just thinking about it, but he thought better of it and continued, "You don't know! You don't know about her, or any Digimon!" We stared on. "They good... they friends."

BRM scoffed at that. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Digimon, having hearts. It's this kind of silly thought pattern that makes you and your pathetic friends weak. Just take a look at this magnificent body. Only through science could I fuse with a body like this! Do you think a Digimon could achieve this on its own? Of course not! Only a human could accomplish something this advanced and superior."

"We are all same! We friends!" Keenan insisted. That really set him off. "Are humons best? Are Digimon best? No! Frigimon teach Keenan how to love others! Merukimon teach me discipline! Other Digimon teach me how to fight. Then I meet humons, and Marcus and the others teach me about friendship, something you no understand! They all friends!" With all of that conviction, he started lighting up like a neon sign with purple DigiSoul. "Me have friends and you don't! That's why... I can't lose! RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Keenan!" Falcomon gasped. Keenan took all that DigiSoul outside of him and brought it inward, creating a purple aura. Most of the others gasped at this. I was a bit shocked, but not too surprised.

"It looks like Keenan Crier has just caught up with the rest of us," I said to myself. The young boy swiftly took out his Digivice as he prepared to Digivolve. The only thing was, his Digivice didn't automatically upgrade to a Burst. Keenan called out, " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

The energy came over Falcomon like a wave, and the Digivolution process began. "Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." The Digimon changed its appearance from that of a ninja falcon to a cyborg humanoid ninja with one silver wing and one black wing, equipped and ready for battle. " _ **RAVEMON!"**_

Gary looked him up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Ravemon, the Mega form of Falcomon. He is known as the "Crow of the Silver", and wields the Chououmaru, or "Raven King". The true terror of Ravemon is in its covert actions. It conceals its figure with its black wing, and slashes the opponent with its white wing. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, it brings down the opponent in a single blow.'"

My brother looked up. "Prodigious!" he exclaimed. MegaGargomon responded by firing all of his weapons at BRM and yelling at the top of his lungs. It caused about as much damage as putting your hand on a hot stove for about three seconds. Not much damage in the long run, easily brushed off.

"He Digivolved? To the Mega level?" BRM asked, stunned. Marcus was psyched about the whole thing. "Who is the MAN!" he shouted in joy. "KEENAN!" I added.

The boy was on top of it. "Ravemon!" "Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon did a rotating charge with the sharp claw of his left arm, and wrapped himself in a whirlwind, then charged at a high speed towards BRM. What happened next was quite bizarre. "Digimon..." Keenan started. Ravemon joined in. "Have hearts!" Then, the cyborg ninja went on his own. "And now you'll see the power of friendship!" He slashed at BRM's head and hit it. We kept cheering for Keenan.

JagerLoweemon then powered down back to Koichi. We looked on in shock. "Koichi! What are you thinking?" Tom asked in shock. Koichi didn't look worried. "Guys, I have a secret. After a few years of training, I was able to master both spirits, and effectively fuse them together. I've never used it in battle before, but I'm going to show it to you tonight."

"Nice way to keep the party going, Koichi," I said with a grin. He grinned as well and nodded, then got in position. "Belphemon! Prepare to taste the true power of purified darkness!" he shouted. His hand became covered in data streams as he methodically swung it up above his head, followed by his Digivice. "Execute! **FUSION EVOLUTION!"** Koichi yelled and roared and carried on, allowing both the spirits of Darkness to attach their armor to his body. I decided then and there that I never wanted to Spirit Evolve. It looked and sounded too painful. The result was a black armored humanoid warrior with a lion motif and a spear. As he touched down, he posed with his spear and made what sounded like African war grunts. "Reichmon!"

Miki looked him up on her Digimon Analyzer. "'Reichmon, a Warrior Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from "Reich". There are none who have seen this hero, and due to the fact that he doesn't leave behind so much as evidence of the opponents he has confronted, he is called the "Guardian Emperor of Darkness". One of his special attacks include disabling all of the laws of physics in the surrounding region and bringing down the opponent.' Sounds good to me!"

Reichmon jumped up high. " _Schwartz Lehrsatz_!" With that, he began to break all three basic laws of physics, ultimately causing damage to BRM. Ravemon joined in the attacks, as he summoned his blade. A storm began to brew outside. "Celestial Blade!" He struck BRM with the Chououmaru, which released a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power.

We all cheered at this breakthrough, well, all except BRM. "You little parasites! How dare you even think of attacking me! You will pay!" he shouted. Then, he roared as he started breaking his chains and becoming stronger.

"Ravemon! One more time!" Keenan called. "Celestial Blade!" The lightning came down again, but this time it didn't have any effect. " _ **Those who dare to cross me don't live to tell the tale!"**_ this new form roared as he fired an attack at Ravemon. The other Digimon, now inspired by what had just occurred, restarted their assault on BRM. Soon, it all became in vain, because the demon lord unleashed his mighty judgment on everyone and everything in sight. The Digimon became so concerned, they called us by name when we got hit. "Anya!" "Keenan!" Not even the mighty MegaGargomon could do anything as Henry got caught up in a storm. "Henry!" "Suzie!" Gary and I got caught up as well. "Gary!" "Greg!" As did Tom and Marcus. "Thomas!" I tried holding my own and finally made it behind a fallen column, just a bit battered but really no worse for wear. Unfortunately, Marcus' makeshift backpack for Agumon's DigiEgg fell apart, so the hothead dived for the egg and covered it up with his body.

Marcus

I had to shield Agumon's DigiEgg with my body. I didn't care what happened to me, just as long as he was OK. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Seconds later, I opened them again and looked up. Keenan and Ravemon had taken the blow. I knelt there amazed. "Keenan? Ravemon?" Keenan dropped out, so I rushed to him. "Dumb kid! What are you doing trying to protect me?" I asked, bringing his head up to me. He looked weak, but happy. "Ugh... I did it, because, we're friends." "Keenan..." I looked to Thomas, and then back up to Belphemon Rage Mode. "KURATA! You are going down!" I promised. _ **"You wretched fool! How dare you compare me to a lowly human! I am not Kurata!"**_

* * *

Greg

He wasn't Kurata. " _ **I am the deadly Digimon Belphemon, and you shall feel my WRATH!"**_

We didn't directly feel said wrath, but a couple of more buildings went down. Aldamon indirectly challenged BRM to a shouting match as he unleashed some of his attacks. BeoWolfmon preferred to play it cool with his Frozen Hunter attack. Neither did any good.

I rushed back with the others. "What's going on here?" Marcus wondered. "I think Kurata's consciousness has been swallowed up by Belphemon's Rage Mode," Tom conjectured. "But... is Kurata still in there?" Marcus asked.

Tom nodded. "However, he's no longer in control of Belphemon, whose true instincts have come out. All he cares about is destruction." "I don't see any difference," I said. Our Digimon were sent crashing into buildings, or hit, or slashed at. It looked pretty dire. Soon, it looked like our only hope would be Marcus. I even went back into Aura Mode and had a go at his foot, but I was kicked away hard. I'd certainly be feeling that in the morning. We kept fighting, though.

* * *

Marcus

I started talking to my DigiEgg. "Look, Agumon... everyone is tired, but they're still fighting. We're the only ones left that can do anything now. I've never felt so useless! _Agumon!_ I can't do this alone! I need you! It's fightin' time. Come on... can't you feel it inside that lousy DigiEgg?" I brought my head against the shell and did the only thing I could do, cry. All of a sudden, I felt something. The DigiEgg began to crack. Something came closer and closer.

* * *

Greg

Marcus found himself with most of his face covered by a Koromon. He was shouting something, I didn't know what it was. I got closer to listen to it, but I still couldn't make anything intelligible out. He finally pulled away. "What are you doing, Agumon!? Uh... you are not... Agumon," he realized. He came to another conclusion. "You don't know me," he sadly said, "I knew it. You forgot everything about me."

He started sobbing a bit, and I sadly looked on. I thought of what a tragedy it would be if I had to start all the way over. All of a sudden... Koromon spoke. "What are you talking about, huh Boss?" "Huh?" Marcus looked up. "Hey Boss, I'm hungry." "You mean... that you, remember who I am?" That caused him to silently cry more.

"Hey Boss... you crying?" Koromon asked. Marcus wiped away his tears and covered his tracks. "No! You idiot! These are sweat drops from my heart!" The two looked at each other happily. "I'll let you eat whatever you want a little later. But right now, you and I have a fight to get to and we're late!" "That's great, Boss! Fightin' time?" "Mmm hmmm..."

All of a sudden, a light grew between the two of them. The next thing anyone saw were two figures, walking towards the fight of their lives. One looked like a dinosaur, and the other was a young man who had grown just a little wiser. The light faded to reveal Marcus and Agumon. "It's good to have ya back, pal!" Marcus said in complete appreciation, "After we beat Kurata, we'll get some breakfast!" "Mmm hmm, it'll be good to have your mom's fried eggs again, right Boss?" The two chuckled to each other, then went back to the situation at hand. Marcus made it perfectly clear. "It's fightin' time again! HA!" he shouted. They went rushing into the scene, ready to take on the world.

I just stood there, leaning against a fallen building and smiling. There was one thing I learned about Marcus that day. Even if he is a fiery hothead who enjoys swinging his fists at anybody in his path, at least he has determination.

* * *

Author's Notes:

"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." was an actual line quoted by John Smith from the Disney film _Pocahontas._

For 10 years, Disney did own Digimon, so having that song in there wasn't much of a stretch. In a way, the lyrics kind of fit the situation. I moved it up to the front to get it out of the way before all the tension and action started.

What Kate Higgins said was true. Here's what TV Tropes has to say about the subject:

"The animation houses which produce anime are nothing if not masters of cross-marketing and cross-promotion. One means by which a series is promoted and supported in the Japanese media marketplace is (as is sometimes the case in the United States) the original soundtrack CD. In the early days of this practice, such CDs usually contained nothing more than the program's opening and closing themes, as well as most or all of the incidental music heard in the show. Eventually, though, the producers of such discs began to take advantage of the fact that most Japanese voice performers are also professional singers, often of the "idol" variety which drives the Japanese pop music market. They began to write songs that typified — and sometimes explored more deeply — the characters. Thus was born the "Image Song", a uniquely Japanese variety of All There in the Manual. While a viewer can enjoy and understand a series without ever hearing the soundtrack, those that do listen to the music often receive a "bonus" in the form of a deeper understanding of the nature of the characters."

And speaking of Digimon:

" _Digimon_ is an extreme example in terms of sheer volume of image songs; for instance, _Digimon Adventure 02_ alone had one song for each of the DigiDestined, one song for each of their Digimon partners, and one song where they sang together, for a total of 36 — in _addition_ to ensemble songs and a Christmas album. _Digimon Adventure_ and _Digimon Tamers_ also had songs for secondary characters and antagonists. _Digimon Frontier_ and _Digimon Savers_ eventually leveled off on the practice, and _Digimon Xros Wars_ and _Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time_ has none at all, but it's worth noting that _Savers_ was years off when the 100th CD in the series was released.

 _ _Digimon Savers__ did eventually get an Image Song CD, but Yoshi and Lalamon were missing altogether. Frustratingly ironic, as their Back Story is that they met after Yoshi failed in a piano recital and Lalamon _has an attack called Sing A Song_ which does Exactly What It Says on the Tin. Later in the year, another CD was released that included all new songs from the five "goggle boys" for _Digimon_ 's tenth anniversary."

Thankfully(for some people), the United States is not as musically inclined with anime (although Disney comes pretty close to everything else, "If I Never Knew You" has 3 versions by Secada and Shanice [English, Spanish, and Spanglish], and 8 covers, including those for a country album, a Broadway album, and a Christian album; not to mention a music box version in Japan).

So when you're reading this fanfic and you're complaining to me in a review that I include way too much music, you just know that Digimon has a rich history in music.


	44. Chapter 40: Kurata's Last Stand

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Well, there were no more Gizumon left to fight, so we discovered we had plenty of time on our hands. Anya and I affirmed our love to each other by way of Menken and Schwartz. My brother and Marcus seemed downright disgusted by the whole thing. Kurata, who had somehow merged with Belphemon, kept bragging about his newfound strength and beat us down hard. Then Keenan gave this passionate speech about Frigimon and how Digimon have hearts. That eventually led to Falcomon Double Warp Digivolving to Ravemon, this really awesome bird ninja who actually managed to damage Belphemon. Then, out of nowhere, Koichi decides to become Reichmon and breaks all the laws of physics. That made Belphemon so mad that his true instincts came out. I don't know where Kurata went, but it didn't seem like much of a difference to me. And in the midst of all this, Marcus' DigiEgg finally hatches. Thankfully, Koromon still recognized his "Boss" and the two used their bond of friendship and love to Digivolve him to Agumon. Oh, and Mr. Erholtz is getting a new agent. Good luck, Doug!_

* * *

Chapter 40: Kurata's Last Stand

* * *

Greg

Belphemon continued to stand there with his claw over his face, covering his wound. Marcus and Agumon raced towards him yelling their lungs out. You know, it's strange, Agumon has both of his arms out when he's running. The giant demon lord slashed away, creating a huge windstorm and lifting both of them up into the air. "Heads up, Boss!" Agumon called as he jumped off of Marcus' head. "Hey! Why does it have to be my head?" Marcus griped. "Eh, sorry."

Agumon landed on the ground towards a building with a hole in it. Then, he waved and motioned for his partner. "Over here, Boss, hurry up! He's coming this way!" Belphemon slashed at them again, missing but causing a lot of damage.

I rushed over to help Tom pick everybody up. The Bodysuit Police was getting discouraged. "Even with Agumon back, we still can't win," Megumi moaned. Like a good friend, Anya was there to uplift her. "No, you're wrong," she said reassuringly.

Tom helped Miki up and added, "We're the Digimon Data Squad. When we work together as a team, there isn't a single obstacle we can't overcome."

I helped Suzie and Gary to their feet. "He's right. As long as we believe in ourselves and in our friends, nothing will be able to stop us!" I added. Keenan got into it as well. "We combine our power! We fight like we're one!" "No matter how bad it gets, we always get through it somehow," Anya said. "And now that Agumon is back, all the scattered pieces of our puzzle have come back together again,"

Rosemon cheered. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon got up. "I'm not done yet. I can still fight!" Ravemon affirmed. "And as long as I can still lift a finger, you can count on me!" MirageGaogamon said. Gary clenched his fist and grinned with determination. "When we work together, our probabilities of success go up considerably!" I realized what was going on here, but it really didn't matter. Miki and Megumi's spirits were picked up, and that's all that did matter.

Minutes later, everyone was up off the ground and ready to fight again. "Awaiting orders, sir," MirageGaogamon said. Tom let off a determined smile. "I think you know," he said. "Sir, yes, sir!" All that was left was waiting for our newly revived ace in the hole to do his thing. In the meantime, I pulled out my Digivice. The least I could do was show off our new weapon. The Signal Port lit up. " _Kibou Blaster_!" I called, quickly shifting my hand into the light. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon. His bracelets glowed, then upgraded. UlforceVeedramon shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. " _Kibou Blaster!_ " UlforceVeedramon shouted.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I quickly chose "Stun" and fired at Belphemon. The weapon fired a beam that stopped my enemy dead in his tracks and held him there. "OK, Marcus! Whenever you're ready!" I called. I checked, and he and Agumon were on the roof of a building, laughing and in a general good mood. They were ready for action, and I didn't blame them one bit. Belphemon turned his head, snarled at the two, and aimed a beam from his mouth. RookChessmon and BishopChessmon fired their attacks. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Rose Spear!" "Blast Wing!" "Power Pummel!" "Bunny Blades!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Frozen Hunter!" "ATOMIC INFERNO!" Boy, Aldamon did a lot of shouting. They all attacked and distracted Belphemon. He never saw Marcus and Agumon coming at him, both yelling and punching his snout. Belphemon ended up on the ground, and Marcus had his DigiSoul ready to charge into Overdrive. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Marcus

"You doin' OK, Agumon?" I asked my buddy. "Yeah, Boss! I feel more power than ever before!" "All right, then let's do this!"

I took out my Digivice and got in position in midair, fully charging up my DigiSoul. _"_ _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__ _"_ Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... _**SHINEGREYMON!"**_

I hitched a ride back to the ground on Rosemon and turned to face the team. "All right, guys! It's fightin' time again!" I called. The team looked lean, mean, and ready to go. "Yeah!"

"Tom, did you think of anything for that roll call?" Greg asked Thomas. "Wait, what roll call?" "The official Digimon Data Squad roll call. Oh, that's right, you weren't here for that."

"I wasn't there for that either," Henry chimed in. I took control of the situation. "Come on, guys, you gotta come better prepared. Look, Hank, Greg'll probably help you out with yours and Suzie's. As for the Test Unit... I dunno."

"We're fine. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry," Reichmon said. Ah, oh well.

Suddenly, I came up with an idea. "Hey, rather than do the roll call, why don't we just jump in and attack Belphemon's feet?" "I tried that, Marcus. He kicked me away," Greg reported. "Oh. Then, why don't we just stand here and cheer on our Digimon?" "Eh, why not?" everyone else said.

* * *

Greg

So, Tom went to work directing the attack formation. "Rosemon! MirageGaogamon! Circle him to the left! Ravemon and ShineGreymon! Circle over to the right, to distract him!" They did so. "MegaGargomon and Antylamon! Go full throttle!"

MegaGargomon gave a thumbs up. "You got it, Thomas! Gargo Missile!" "Treasure Axe!" The two attacked brilliantly. It caused hardly any damage though. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Thorn Whipping!" Belphemon fought back, and all those attacks combined to create a lot of smoke. "Rook and BishopChessmon! Provide backup for the others!" Everyone got a chance to participate, but coming in with the final blow was ShineGreymon. "Shining Blast!" He connected dead on in the chest, knocking him down. "Bullseye!" Marcus cheered. Miki and Megumi looked on in awe. "Remarkable."

"I didn't expect this. ShineGreymon seems even more powerful than ever before," Miki observed. "Heh, it's really no surprise at all," I casually said. "Since when did you become part of the ShineGreymon Fan Club?" Megumi asked suspiciously. "That's not important." Just then, horrible noise came from Belphemon as he stood up. It sounded like high-decibel screeching. We all protected our ears the best way we knew how. Something was coming out of Belphemon's chest. When it was fully exposed, it was revealed to be a human head. "What is that sick thing?" Tom asked. Marcus knew what it was.

"Kurata..." _"_ Damon, __Damon__ _,_ _ _ **DAMONNNNNNNNNNNN!"**__ Kurata yelled. We listened intently. "The first thorn in my side was the father, Spencer Damon! And now his meddling son, Marcus! Why? I hate you, Marcus Damon! I've never hated anyone or anything more than I hate you! Why is it always you? Why must you stand in the way of my plans time after time, again and again? I am getting so sick of the Damon family sticking their nose where it doesn't belong! If it hadn't been for the two of you, both the father and the son, then I would've been the ruler of both the human world and the Digital World by now!"

"Aww quiet down, you're giving me a headache!" Marcus shot back with precision, "You did all this so you could become a world ruler? What a lame reason!" "Lame reason!?"

"Who do you think is pathetic enough to follow your lead?" Marcus asked. I had my ideas. Marcus went on, "No one from the Digital World, that's for sure. And certainly no humans either! Not as long as I'm here!"

That set Kurata off big time. _"_ _ _ **DAMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**__ Belphemon released giant chains from his body, hitting every which way. Anya dived to save Keenan, who was concerned about Ravemon. Megumi jumped into action, thrusting her hand forward. "Castle Wall!" she commanded. That created a defense.

Tom thought this out aloud. "How was Kurata able to break through? Somehow, he was able to once again subdue Belphemon's consciousness and take control of his body." "Marcus Damon, __**I will destroy you!"**__ Kurata vowed.

Meanwhile, the whole city became darker and darker. Marcus looked around at this. "Whoa... the lights are going out all over the city," he observed "He's absorbing it! He's feeding off the city's energy," MirageGaogamon explained.

A look of horror came over Tom's face! "Break the chains!" "You heard the man, UlforceVeedramon! Break those chains!" I called. UlforceVeedramon went to work trying to break chains with his attacks. They were electrocuted, torched, and sliced into, but nothing could break them. The chains even broke one of our vans... that hid a cache of Space Oscillation Devices!

"He's eating those instant hole devices like they were cereal!" Gary observed. Sure enough, Belphemon swallowed them up. _"_ _ _ **It's showtime, folks!**__ _"_ Kurata announced. Green smoke came out of the beast's nose, and he grew larger and larger, until he was just bigger than MegaGargomon. He roared, and something zipped across the sky, revealing green data frameworks. As Belphemon fired his attacks, more and more framework was revealed. It was like he was trying to create some sort of rift between our two worlds.

Tom looked absolutely enraged, in his usual, calculating way. "Kurata! I can't believe you took it this far," he muttered. Marcus rushed up to him. "What's going on, Thomas?" he asked. "What are all those streaks in the sky?" Anya wanted to know.

Soon, everyone was asking questions. "Calm down!" Megumi shouted. We all turned to her. "Huh?" "Uh... sorry."

We looked back to the situation at hand as Gary broke it down, "Kurata seems to be able to control Belphemon much better now. He's consumed huge portions of the city's energy, which allowed him to grow. And now, since he swallowed those Space Oscillation Devices, he's able to rip through the Space Continuum!" Gary had picked up on Tom's analysis, giving about as much detail as a typical episode of Nova.

"He's tearing open Digital Gates in the sky!" Tom concluded. "Sir, your orders," MirageGaogamon requested. The Austrian quickly brought his hand forward. "Everyone fall back! Gather together back down here right now!" he urgently directed. "Roger!" So, everyone regrouped.

Marcus got in front of our field commander. "What are you having everybody fall back for?" "Don't you get it, Marcus? We need to be careful and precise with our counterattack. Kurata and Belphemon have ripped huge holes in the Space Continuum. They're on the verge of destroying both worlds!" "Both worlds?!" I gasped. "But how?" Keenan added. Tom did not look happy at all as he continued, "If we allow him to keep blasting like this, then the holes will become so large, it will cause the Digital and human worlds to collide! Both worlds will be smashed to bits!"

"And us with it!" Henry added. Everyone except Marcus and I gasped at it.

Marcus said, "Same old story. So what you're saying is, we need to beat this jerk fast! The situation is always dangerous, so what's so different about now? We still have to win, right?" He stood there in akimbo, ready for action. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

We cheered. "Yeah!" "It simple when he say it!" "I'll say!"

"You're absolutely right, Marcus. Nothing's changed at all. We still have the same mission," Tom said. "In that case..."

Marcus left it wide open for Tom to come in, "It's fighting time! We'll make ShineGreymon the focal point of our attacks since he's the freshest. We'll need to finish off Kurata with one strike so he won't cause any more damage."

I checked the Kibou Blaster on my Digivice Burst, then looked back up to my partner. "UlforceVeedramon! Neutralize those chains with the Kibou Blaster!" I called. "Right, Greg!"

So, our plan went into action. UlforceVeedramon fired a beam that broke off many chains. In fact, everyone except MegaGargomon broke chains. Henry's Digimon partner thought of a better idea. "Hey guys! I got an idea! I'll hold him back and fire a Mega Barrage at close range." Henry gasped at that idea. "No! Don't!" "Henry, I'll be OK. If Marcus is any indication, we'll be back together in no time," MegaGargomon reassured him. My Chinese friend nearly had tears in his eyes and was fighting to hold them back. "MegaGargomon!"

The giant Digimon grabbed Belphemon and held him in a bear hug. "Henry... . _ _Moumentai__ _."_ He fired up one of the biggest Mega Barrages he had ever charged up and fired it at point blank range. This was a kamikaze, and it created a huge explosion. Henry couldn't take it any more. _"_ _ _ **MEGAGARGOMON!"**__ he screamed.

That attack did a lot of damage, and broke a lot of chains... but in return, MegaGargomon had sacrificed himself. He reverted back into a DigiEgg, which the Tamer raced to secure. As he walked back to safety, he began to softly weep over the egg. I was the first to offer a warm hand on his shoulder. "Henry... it was all for the good of the team," I said. "It doesn't make it any easier!" he bitterly countered between sniffs. Suzie and Anya went to comfort him. Soon, it was time for ShineGreymon's big moment. But first, Rosemon put on a show. "Forbidden Temptation!" I was behind her, so I didn't see much of it. Now it was time for ShineGreymon. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon attacked at full power, giving Marcus' partner just enough time to charge up one of the biggest attacks he had ever charged up. _"_ _ _ **GLORIOUS BURST!"**__ That fireball was ten times its normal size. It whited out everything and caused a giant explosion. Everyone celebrated! There were fist bumps all around. "Way to go!" Marcus cheered.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

We fist bumped as well, then checked the smoke to make sure everything was cleared. "Did we get him?" MirageGaogamon asked. We looked on. As the smoke began to clear, we saw large, red eyes and heard angry growling. "Yeah, we got him. Got him pretty mad!" I said. He was still standing.

* * *

Greg

We hadn't gotten him. "Impossible!" Tom remarked, "He's still standing, and he doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"So MegaGargomon's sacrifice... was in vain," Suzie realized.

Kurata had to open his yap and swear vengeance. "You'll never stop me. My plans will move forward no matter what you do!"

More chains formed as back to the walls the Digimon were forced. This was not looking good, yet something odd was going on with UlforceVeedramon. I started thinking out loud, "You know, I just thought of something. How is UlforceVeedramon doing it? No matter how many times he's forced back, he keeps going. No matter how many times he gets hit, he still advances. I know it's the way I'd want it, but... why isn't he completely exhausted?"

Just then, a voice came over my Digivice. "It's the Ulforce," it said. I recognized the voice, and it wasn't Doug. "Huh? BanchoLeomon?" "Your Digimon has a special Overwrite Sequence." "An Overwrite Sequence?" "Yes. Most Overwrite Sequences, which allow a Digimon to act, deplete over the Digimon's lifespan, eventually leading to their deletion. The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, which instead heals the body and encourages evolution." "'Born from joy and pleasure?' What kind of pleasure?" I wondered. "You consider yourself the optimist, yes? You derive a lot of pleasure and joy from your friendships with the others and with Veemon. Do you wish to protect your loved ones?" "Of course, of course I do. I'd do anything for them." "Hmm, good. Then you have all the requirements for the Ulforce, because I know that your partner meets all the same requirements. It also doesn't hurt that you possess the Crest of Hope, either. Before you ask, I saw you use your powers to save Marcus." "Wow... you're good, for a lion." "Thank you." He signed off.

In the meantime, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon got wrapped up and were forced back into the two PawnChessmons. Same with Antylamon. "Lopmon!" Suzie cried. Reichmon, BeoWolfmon, and Aldamon put up a good fight, but they were the next to go. It was all Koichi, Koji, and Takuya could do to crawl back to safety.

Anya and Keenan got hit as well, and Tom took note. "Anya! Keenan! Take cover! He's too strong for us. At this rate..." Marcus cut him off, "Hold up! I don't want to hear any more talk like that, we're not giving up!"

The bruiser ran forward a bit and put up his dukes, shouting Kurata's name. " _KURATA!_ " "Bless your heart, Marcus, he's not intimidated by that!" Gary countered.

"That's right, this is Marcus Damon talking, and I'm here to tell you that you're going down!" Marcus shouted, raising his fist higher. I grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him out of any possible gunfire. Sure enough, an enraged Belphemon fired an attack at Kurata's greatest enemy.

Thankfully, the other Digimon were there to deflect it and shield him. Marcus looked on in awe. "You guys saved me by blocking the attack. Why?" he wondered.

"Like Thomas said, as a team, there isn't an obstacle we can't overcome," MirageGaogamon said. Ravemon joined in, "You said it too. We're a team. We fight together!" "Yeah," Rosemon echoed. "Besides, as knuckleheaded and bullheaded as you are, you're part of that team. And we stand together with you," UlforceVeedramon added. The attack went through, and everyone went down. Soon, the last two Digimon on the good side were UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon. Marcus clenched both his fists, closed his eyes, and shouted to the heavens. "Come on, ShineGreymon! Give me... your __**power!**__ All that you've got, otherwise we're gonna lose everything, both our worlds and all our __**friends!"**__

* * *

Marcus

"You're looking at it all wrong, Boss," ShineGreymon told me. I opened my eyes, and the area was all black and empty-looking. "Our strength has always come from deep inside of you. You're the one giving the power... _to_ _ _me__ _."_

I gasped at that. How could it be possible? I mean, I knew about the whole DigiSoul concept, but was I really giving him my strength? No, there was some other way. We were both getting it wrong. I closed my eyes again, concentrating. "No, you've got it wrong. Our power comes from the combination of you and me and feeds off of our friendship. That's why... we're the ultimate!" I felt my fist slam into my palm, and I opened my eyes. "Isn't that right, ShineGreymon?" I asked. He nodded. Just then, my Digivice floated out of my pocket and into the sky, as the Signal Port lit up. Both of us closed our eyes and concentrated. It was almost like we were in... the zone. We filled ourselves up with positive thinking. "We _will_ defeat Kurata." "We _will_ save our friends and both our worlds." When we opened our eyes, the Digivice was ready.

* * *

Greg

 _"What... is that_ _ _ **powerful LIIIIIIGGGGGHHHT?!"**__ Kurata shrieked. Marcus was indeed in a light bubble, the kind that usually means something awesome is about to happen. "Marcus! That light on your Digivice! Use it!" Tom called.

* * *

Marcus

I was ready and raring to go, but I've never felt so calm. "Ready, pal?" I calmly asked. "Ready." I grabbed the Digivice and shifted it to the side, slowly bringing my hand into the light of the Signal Port. _"CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ The key is to have the Signal Port between your index finger and your thumb of the hand you're holding and then slowly bringing your free hand into the light. After the Digivice beeped, an orange light rippled from my body as I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam of _orange light particles._ ShineGreymon took that power and created a giant, fiery sphere, as big as the sun. From that, he pulled out a sword and a shield. Then, the sphere lowered onto him, and his armor became redder. "ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!"

* * *

Greg

BanchoLeomon's voice came over all our Digivices. "Pay attention to this, everyone. You've done it, Marcus Damon, and you too, ShineGreymon. By combining the intensity of your emotions and your everlasting friendship with each other, you've been able to push past the Mega level, into new, uncharted areas of power. This is what... the **true** Burst Mode looks like." He was a sight to behold, all fiery, all new, all ready to kill some evil Digimon, kick butt, and take names. The two stared each other down for a while before ShineGreymon went for a strike. He effortlessly fought through the chains and even through Belphemon's claw. There were so many massive explosions, I could hardly tell what was going on. It was all we could do to get out of the way. Soon, the lane Belphemon and ShineGreymon were in were aflame. Our heroic Digimon walked closer and closer, despite Kurata's pathetic pleas. "You're finished, Kurata!" Marcus and ShineGreymon vowed in unison.

* * *

Marcus

ShineGreymon wasn't going to slash that beast with his sword. Instead, he summoned me through a ball of flame. Pretty flashy entrance, huh? I could hear everyone cheering for me, starting with Thomas.

"Do it, Marcus!" he shouted. "Do it for all the Digimon whose lives Kurata took!" Anya added. "Take revenge for Frigimon! And Merukimon!" Keenan yelled. "You've earned this, Marcus! Now take him down!" Greg called. "Marcus!" "Marcus!" They were all cheering for me. I took all that energy and mixed it with the righteous fury I was feeling for Kurata and put it all into my fist. That became DigiSoul, and my fist flared up. Kurata freaked out, like the coward he was. " Please! H-have pity on me!" he pleaded.

I had the perfect comeback. "Pity is _all_ I ever had for you, __**KURATA**__ _!"_ Then I jumped up and punched him in the face, like he deserved this whole time! His destruction and downfall were really awesome. In fact, it was so awesome, I can't even describe it! Belphemon's body faded away, but Kurata was left lying in the sky. He had the nerve to still insult me, even though he should've been dead. "You still haven't won, Marcus. All my dreams, all my plans... they're... _not over yet!_ " He had a device in his hand, and he pressed the button on it. That created a massive explosion. But as I looked at him, the smug look on his face changed to horror. "Not this. Please, no. _This isn't what I was trying to_ _ _ **do!**__ Ahhhhh! Noooooooooo! Help me, please. __Ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"__ I had to turn away until the light dimmed. When I opened my eyes and looked up, my look turned to horror too.

"That's the... Digital World!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I couldn't think of the right place to put a song in the chapter proper. It was just too intense.

So yeah, this was an intense chapter. MegaGargomon pulling a Chiaotzu. Don't worry, folks. If Marcus is any indication, we'll be seeing Terriermon again soon enough. I'd like to thank ShadowLDrago for that suggestion.

Greg never did get to punch Kurata's face in, but I think that BanchoLeomon explaining the Ulforce to him is a pretty good consolation prize.

* * *

MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

["Here Come The Judge"

Written by Pigmeat Markham, Bob Astor, Dick Alen, and Sarah Harvey

Performed by Director Masahiko Hashima [Doug Stone], Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda [Colleen O'Shaughnessy], Agumon [Brian Beacock], Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy]]

 _It seems some time ago, Director Hashima lost a bet to the Data Squad. It was a major fluke, but it happened. Hashima was short a couple thousand yen, so they decided to make up the difference by having him perform in the DATS Talent Show. Backstage, Hashima ponders his lot. "Those pesky kids," he grumbles. He comes out on stage wearing a judge's gown. The stage has been set up to look like a courtroom. Several Digimon and DATS members are sitting in the jury. Everyone stands as Hashima walks to his bench and sits down. He bangs his gavel. "_ _ _Hear ye, hear ye. This court is now in session. His honor, Judge Masahiko Hashima presiding," he says. Marcus starts pounding a rap beat on the drums. This isn't as much sung as it is rapped. (Interestingly enough, Hashima's English VA, Doug Stone, actually portrayed a judge in "The Wisdom of the Gnomes".)__ _  
_

 _ _Hashima:__ _ _ **  
Hear ye, hear ye, the court of swing  
Is just about ready to do that thing  
I don't want no tears, I don't want no lies  
Above all, I don't want no alibis  
This judge is hip, and that ain't all  
He'll give you time if you're big or small  
All in line for this court is neat  
Peace brother!**__

 _Yoshi/Agumon:_

 _ **Uh-oh!**_

 _ **Here comes the judge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Here comes the judge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everybody knows that he is the judge**_ _ **  
**_

 _The rest of the band starts up._

 _Hashima:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everybody near or far**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm goin' to Paris to stop this war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All those kids gotta listen to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Because I am the judge and you can plainly see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want a big round table when I get there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't sit down to one that's square**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna lay down the law, this best not budge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll bust some head because I am the judge**_ _ **  
**_

 _Yoshi/Agumon:_

 _ **He is the judge, he is the judge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everybody knows that he is the judge**_

 _Hashima pounds on his gavel twice as Agumon quickly approaches the bench. "_ _Who's there?" Agumon asks. "I is," Hashima replies, with a sigh. "I is who?" "I is your next door neighbor." That sets the courtroom and the audience ablaze with laughter. Hashima haughtily pounds his gavel. "Order, order! Order in this courtroom, order in this courtroom!" he commands. Yoshi approaches the bench. "Judge, your Honorship, hi sir. Did I hear you say 'Order in the Court?'" she asks. "Yes, I said 'Order!'" She lets out a wide grin and faces the audience. "Well then I'll take a #2 combo, hold the pickles..." That sets the audience off in laughter._

 _Tentomon/Agumon:_ _ **  
**_ _ **He is the judge, he is the judge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everybody knows that he is the judge**_ _ **  
**_

 _Hashima gets up from his bench, walks onto the stage in front of it, and starts dancing around. Needless to say, he has no rhythm._

 _Hashima:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I had a chat with Ho Chi Min**_ _ **  
I sipped**_ _ **rice wine and chased it with gin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Won't take long unless I miss my guess**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll have you out of this doggone mess**_

 _The audience is in a complete uproar._

 _Hashima:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I sent a cable to Bob and Mac**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let them know I'm comin' back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sit right down with Rock and Nick**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teach them boys some of Hashima's tricks**_ _ **  
**_

 _Tentomon approaches Hashima. "_ _Oh, oh judge, your Honor, Hashima sir, Don't you remember me?" he asks. "No, who are you, boy?" Hashima wants to know. "Well, I'm the guy that introduced you to your wife." "To my wife?!" "Yeah!" "Life! You son-of-a-gun you." Again, the audience is in an uproar._ _ **  
**_

 _Hashima:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come November, election time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You vote your way, and I'll vote mine**_ _ **  
In c**_ _ **ase there's a tie, and the money gets spent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vote Hashima for President**_

 _The courtroom audience marches around Hashima chanting "We want Hashima"._

 _Hashima:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the judge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the judge**_

 _ **Everybody knows that I am the judge**_

 _ **I am the judge, I am the judge**_

 _Yoshi/Agumon:_

 _ **Everybody knows that he is the judge**_

 _The instruments stop playing. "_ _ _Now, everybody knows I__ _ _ **am**__ _ _the judge." The audience cheers.__

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak **  
** **  
**

["Jumpin' At The Woodside" (Instrumental)

Written by William "Count" Basie

Arrangement by Milton DeLugg]

 _ _Commander Sampson walks out on stage with Kudamon on his neck, about to introduce the next act, when suddenly, he hears something. Instead of the band playing, it's a recording. Sampson's face lights up as he stops the show. "That's Vee! Vee! The Dancing Machine!" he triumphantly shouts. Veemon rushes out on stage and does a slow-footed chug-chug motion, punctuated by an occasional, exultant fist pointed skyward. The audience goes wild as Kudamon jumps off of Sampson's neck. Sampson, Kudamon, and the audience enthusiastically mimic Vee-Vee's dance moves. Some audience members hold up a sign that reads "Sampson 4 Prime Miz". Sampson eventually overheats, so he strips off his long overcoat and throws it onto the ground, revealing a shirt and tie. Various props are thrown onto stage, like sheets of paper, a canoe paddle, signed copies of the script, test Digivices, hats, boxing gloves, and a kendo stick. This chaos keeps up for a few minutes, then we fade out.__


	45. Chapter 41: Knight Court

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Henry) _The battle between the Data Squad and Belphemon Rage Mode heated up as Marcus and a newly revived Agumon reentered the fight. We were going to do a roll call, but Suzie and I came unprepared. Greg's going to help us out, though. Greg summoned the Kibou Blaster and UlforceVeedramon used it to stun Belphemon while everyone else attacked. Everything we did didn't kill him, but only made him angrier. Kurata showed his complete disdain for the entire Damon family. It got to the point where MegaGargomon sacrificed himself by using a Mega Barrage at point blank range. It was a big day for Marcus. He realized that his power comes from his friendship with his Digimon, and that allowed the two of them to unlock the Burst Mode. Greg learned about the Ulforce from BanchoLeomon, which basically gives his partner unlimited stamina because of their strong hearts. So that's how UlforceVeedramon got his name. In the end, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Marcus took out Kurata, but that didn't kill him. He was hoist by his own petard when he detonated his last Space Oscillation Device and opened up a giant hole between our two worlds!_

* * *

Chapter 41: Knight Court

Thomas

Kurata had killed himself, but he left the entire world a gift. A gift that we all wished we could take back. He had destroyed the barrier between our two worlds. Now everyone all over the planet would be able to see the Digital World. There was no use in hiding it any further. ShineGreymon brought Marcus down from his hand and back onto the ground. "This time, it's the worst of the worst!" Anya remarked. "The Digital World falling from the sky!" Keenan added. Suddenly, there was a tremor. I braced for impact and pulled out my laptop, doing all the analysis I could. "What now?" Marcus asked.

I reported my analysis "It's physically impossible for two worlds to exist in one dimension. I'm trying to calculate it, but if things keep up like this, our two worlds will..." The computer came up with one single result. "...they'll disappear," I finished. "Disappear?!" Greg repeated in shock. "Yes, disappear."

Henry kept staring at the DigiEgg that was once Terriermon. MegaGargomon's sacrifice had indirectly paved the way for ShineGreymon to come in and finish him off, but the loss was still great. Thankfully, his sister Suzie was there to comfort him.

* * *

Greg

Just then, something strange seemed to come over UlforceVeedramon. "Uh... Greg," he said. "What?" "Call me crazy, but I'm sensing that somebody, or something, wants me. We better be going."

I climbed up on his hand and stood on his shoulder. "We'll be back soon, guys! Tom, you're in charge!" I called down to them. He gave me a thumbs up from his laptop and went on.

So, off we went on UlforceVeedramon's feeling. We arrived at what looked like a large, lush tree. "A tree?" I asked. "Yeah, but there's something inside it," UlforceVeedramon said. So we went down into the highest branches, but they cleared away to reveal a large hole surrounded by blue crystals. Down there, a large, purple knight-like Digimon with a double-edged spear knelt. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer.

"'Craniamon, a Mega level Holy Knight Digimon! When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme.' Hmm... sounds pretty old school to me," I said. "Ah, UlforceVeedramon. How delightful to see you've... finally returned," the knight Digimon greeted us.

We both looked confused. "Huh? How do you know me?" my partner asked. "Maybe he saw our fight in the Sacred City," I guessed. Just then, Craniamon spotted me. "What's this? A human? What are you doing here?" he demanded to know. I introduced myself.

"Well, Craniamon, the name's Greg Logan, UlforceVeedramon's human partner. It's nice to meet you." "You have a human partner? A _human_ partner? This is an outrage!" Craniamon ranted. "Look, I don't know how you know me, but if you don't want to know Greg, you're not worth knowing," UlforceVeedramon shot back.

That made the purple knight angrier. "Such insolence! Why I ought to have your head! You're a disgrace to the Royal Knights!"

"The Royal Knights?" we asked at the same time. "Of course! We're the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Network. Based on a certain 'Prophecy' handed down from the ancient Digital World, it is said that we Royal Knights will assemble at the time of this world's greatest crisis. That's why you've been summoned here, UlforceVeedramon... but I don't know about the young man."

"Hey, without me, he would still be Veemon!" I informed him. Craniamon gasped. "Are you saying that you've allowed this boy to give you your power?" "Yes, and if we had our old Digivice, we'd be Imperialdramon!" UlforceVeedramon added. Craniamon gasped again. "My, what a change of events," he remarked. Before we could go back to verbal warfare, a group of spheres of green light hit some of the crystals. They sparked and formed some sort of electric web, kind of like when the Digital Gate opened. In the center, a hole formed and someone who looked like a human gracefully lowered himself down.

"I have made a decision, Royal Knight," the being said. Craniamon dragged UlforceVeedramon to his side and then knelt. I knelt on my partner's shoulder. "Please grant me the honor of hearing your wisdom, King Drasil," Craniamon humbly said.

"King Drasil?" I quietly gasped.

"Right now, the human and Digital Worlds are at an impenetrable situation. Both worlds cannot exist in the same dimension. If they collide, it would mean... total, destruction," the apparent king stated. "That's just what Tom said," I said out loud.

He turned and noticed me. I couldn't make out his face. "Human! Who are you, and what are you doing on UlforceVeedramon's shoulder?" he asked. "I've got a little introduction prepared, if you want to see and hear it, Your Majesty," I offered. "Of course," he agreed.

So, I broke out my roll call pose, trying to stay balanced on that shoulder. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" I held it for a few seconds, then broke out of it. "You like it?" I asked. King Drasil thoughtfully nodded. "Hmmmm... very interesting," he said.

Craniamon shot me a dirty look, then turned and bowed his head towards his liege. "Is there any way we may be able to avoid this collision, my king?" he inquired. "There is only one way. _Before_ the two worlds mesh into each other, we must totally eliminate the human world first," King Drasil answered.

"Eliminate the human world?! Are you out of your mind?!" I asked in outrage. The king kept me quiet. "Keep quiet. We will pre-empt the collision. If only one world exists, there will be nothing for this world to collide with." "But why eliminate any worlds?" I went on. "It's our only chance for survival. I would imagine that there are humans on your side who have the same idea in mind, Mr. Logan." "Well, I mean, yeah, there are always going to be those who don't like Digimon. But there are so many who are good and want peace for both worlds." "Like who?"

I started counting them off on my fingers. "Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Anya Rădulescu, my brother Gary, Henry and Suzie Wong, Commander Sampson, me... and that's just in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. There are others all around the world." "I find that hard to believe," King Drasil answered cynically. I gasped at that, as did UlforceVeedramon.

"Humanity as a whole is lost. They have continued to make terrible decisions without seeing the error of their ways," the king went on. "Are you saying, that they _deserve_ to be destroyed?" Craniamon asked. "Their existence has never been beneficial to Digimon. They have caused so much harm." "But you're talking about billions of lives being extinguished. Are you really sure about this decision? There must be something worth saving about the human race, King Drasil!" Craniamon was really getting caught up in all this. It was like he was trying to play defense attorney for the entire human race.

It left me bewitched, bothered, and bewildered. "I'm confused, Craniamon. You don't like the fact that I'm partnered with UlforceVeedramon, and yet you're defending the humans. What's up with that?" I asked. "While I think humans like you and Digimon like us should be miles away from each other, I just don't like the idea of bringing harm to innocent lives unnecessarily," he explained.

King Drasil scoffed at that. "Innocent? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Their history proves them unworthy." A sort of video screen generated itself from the lightning as King Drasil described the events that took place eight years ago, naturally slanted towards Digimon. I saw what I had already known, and realized that Kurata really had screwed up both our worlds.

And yet, this king was pinning the acts of one man on billions. "They truly are selfish beings," he concluded. "But King Drasil, is it really necessary to go so far as to exterminate them?" Craniamon countered. "Have you forgotten the worst day the Digital World has ever known?"

"The worst day? Hell, I can remember the worst few weeks," I said. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"How could I forget the winter of 2002? I was a young American Boy Scout transported thousands of miles away from my home months after. When I went in the Digital World the first time, it was in the middle of summer the year before I finally got out. It didn't matter, the D-Reaper was running rampant throughout the Digital World. When I got out with my friends, it started taking over the human world as well. I'm sure you remember those days, my king." "Of course I do. The Digimon Sovereign have told me much about it." "Huh? Oh, that's right, Yushima told me about you and them. Anyway, the D-Reaper was doing major damage to both our worlds. So, with the help of the Sovereign, who are under your control, you allowed my friends and me to combine with our Digimon and go to the Mega level together. There weren't any more than maybe ten of us. Let's see..." I quickly counted on my fingers again, "Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, myself, Ed, Anya, and Jeri. OK, 11. Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta couldn't Biomerge though, and Jeri was just a wreck." "I see. Why was this Jeri what you call a 'wreck'?'' "Oh. The poor girl came from a somewhat broken home and when her Digimon partner Leomon was murdered by Beelzemon, she couldn't take it. So, she gave into despair, and the D-Reaper liked it and followed her home. It's kind of pathetic when you think about it, but I can't help but feel sorry for her." "I'm sure she appreciates your pity." "Eh, I hadn't spoken to her in years. That's beside the point."

"Yes it is," King Drasil agreed, as he went back to the screen. He briefed us on Frigimon's death and the massacre that Kurata had caused, once again neglecting to mention that it had been just one man. "These truly heinous acts have made me aware of the humans' evil nature. I've made up my mind. The only way to save us is to destroy them," the king heartlessly decided.

I had to speak up. "Everything you just described was caused by one man, one of the most wicked men I have ever met. Akihiro Kurata. Don't punish billions for the act of one man!" I pleaded.

* * *

Marcus

I tell you, it was brutal out there. Our Digimon were flying left and right, this way and that, just doing damage control. All those people were so scared, so unsure of what was gonna happen next. Gary and Anya lead those people to safety while MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon safely landed a plane. We waited inside a high school stadium. "Isn't there any way we can stop our two worlds from colliding?" Anya wondered in concern. "There isn't. Once the space continuum has been disrupted, it's impossible to reverse it again. They're crashing," Thomas said. I came up with an idea. "Maybe we can move everybody to the other side of the planet then." It was one of the smarter things I had said, I know. Even Gary liked it. Thomas turned his head towards me. "Thinking in three dimensions won't work in this case! That's the problem. The dimensional wall is dissolving, and it's happening at a rate too fast to stop."

And yet, in the middle of it all, I spotted four people we'd seen before. It was those Bio-Hybrid bums we'd beaten earlier! There they were, standing around Kurata's fallen lab coat like they were having a funeral! I raced up to them.

Kouki was the first to notice me. "What the hell do you want now?" he snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shot back. Kouki was not having it, but looked like he wasn't going to fight back. "Shut your pie hole, Damon, we're paying our last respects," he sighed. Nanami and Ivan crossed themselves. "To Dr. Akihiro Kurata, the only boss we ever had," Kenta quietly said. "God bless Dr. Kurata," Ivan reverently added.

This was too much. I wanted to pull my hair out. "Grrrr... would you listen to yourselves!? That coward was going to rule, and maybe even destroy, both worlds, and here you are treating him as if he was the best boss you ever had! 'God bless Dr. Kurata'. HA!" "He may have been a crappy boss, but he was _ours_ ," Kenta snarled. "He put food on my family's table," Ivan added. "He challenged me in ways no other person challenged me before," Nanami said. "He accepted me when DATS wouldn't," Kenta continued. "When no one else would," Kouki added.

I got the others, and told them what happened. We all rushed over to them just in time for them to sing something.

* * *

["Day After Day (The Show Must Go On) [acapella]"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Acapella Arrangement by Dallas Austin, Nathan Morris, Wanya Morris and Shawn Stockman

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum), _Nanami Ono (Philece Sampler),_ _Ivan Zhivago (Christopher Darga), Kouki_ _(Dave Wittenberg)]_

 _The four former Bio-Hybrids start snapping their fingers in a slow, dreamy rhythm. As each member takes the lead, the other three support him or her vocally, like Boyz II Men. We get a supposed montage of the supposedly good boss Kurata was and how the Bio-Hybrids felt special._

 _Kouki:_

 _ **Gaze at the sky,  
And picture a memory of days in your life.  
You knew what it meant to be happy and free  
With time on your side...**_

 ** _Remember your daddy, when no one was wiser._**  
 ** _Your ma used to say_**  
 ** _That you would go farther than he ever could_**  
 ** _With time on your side..._**

 _Nanami:_

 _ **Think of a boy with the stars in his eyes,  
Longing to reach them but frightened to try. **_

_**Sadly you'd say "Someday, someday..."**_

 _Kenta:_

 _ **But day after day  
The show must go on,  
And time slipped away  
Before you could build any castles in Spain...  
The chance had gone by.**_

 ** _With nothing to say_**  
 ** _And no one to say it to,_**  
 ** _Nothing has changed._**  
 ** _You still got it all to do,_**  
 ** _Surely you know._**  
 ** _The chance has gone by..._**

 _Ivan acts here as the bass/baritone._

 _Ivan:_

 _ **Think of a boy with the stars in his eyes,  
Longing to reach them but frightened to try. **_

_Group:_

 _ **Sadly,**_

 _Ivan:_

 _ **You'd say, "Someday,**_

 _Group:_

 _ **Someday..."**_

 _ **But day after day  
The show must go on,  
And you gaze at the sky**_

 _Kouki:  
_ _ **And picture a memory of days in your life  
With time on your side...**_

 _ **With time on your side...  
(**_ _Ivan/Kenta:_ _ **Day after day the show must go on...)  
With time on your side...  
(**_ _Ivan/Kenta:_ _ **Day after day the show must go on...)  
With time on your side... **__  
__**(**_ _Ivan/Kenta:_ _ **Day after day the show must go on...)  
**_

 _Group:_

 _ **With time on your side...**_

 _The four reverently bow their heads in Kurata's memory._

* * *

Marcus

Nobody clapped. "So... is that it?" I asked. Kouki looked up. "Shut up!" he shouted. Anya got between the two of us. "Now now, let's see if we can settle this peacefully with detente. Kouki, Ivan, Kenta, and Nanami... Kurata was a horrible boss. Still, he was your boss, and we can respect that. He left a large mess for all of us to clean up, and we would appreciate it if you would help us."

It felt like my jaw was going to drop to the floor. "Are you kidding me? Anya, what the hell?!" I argued. "Now now, Marcus. Kurata is dead, so now is the best time to rehabilitate them," she said. "I agree," Thomas added, "Kurata was a despicable man and a filthy coward, but at least some good can be made of this."

Kenta cut us off, "Not gonna do you any good, Norstein. DATS is dead, and we're not going to be picked up like scraps off the floor. It's because of pricks like you that I didn't get in." That shocked Thomas. "Excuse me!?" "Don't make me repeat myself, Thomas. DATS didn't want me to join them, and now that we've accomplished what we set out to do, don't think we're going to just waltz back to your side."

"Kenta..." Anya moaned. Kenta looked into her eyes, then called together a huddle with his team. They broke up from it. Kouki spoke for the team. "We're willing to form a temporary alliance, but just until this whole thing blows over. Once everything's back to normal, you're on your own." "We can't fight, but we'll help where we can," Nanami added. Anya smiled. "Thank you," she said. Anya and Kenta shook hands to seal the deal, and that was pretty much it.

* * *

Greg

King Drasil continued his case against the humans. "It's not just one man. It's all mankind. The humans have brought this on themselves by destroying the barrier between our two worlds. And now, we are at the brink of destruction. The more the humans tinkered with their Digital Gates, the more unstable the dimensional wall became. That's when Digimon started falling into the human world. The Digimon became _confused_ in this new world, and began to go berserk as human desire started taking over their own emotions. A small group of humans captures some of our lost Digimon and brainwash them into thinking they should fight together as a team. They forced them into battles against their own kind, and all for the benefit and the amusement of the humans. The more contact these brainwashed Digimon had with human emotions, the more under the humans' trance they fell, and the more human they began to act. Occasionally, they turned some into DigiEggs and returned them where they belonged. However, these acts of relative kindness were overshadowed by the slaughter of Digimon that came later. The evil humans did not end there." He showed us video footage of Merukimon's death and continued, "And that's not even the worst of it. They actually found more ways of creating evil, including such repulsive things as fusing Digimon and humans together to gain power. Then, evil swarmed our Sacred City, and stole ElDradimon's life force energy. Then, worst of all, they revived Belphemon. In the end, it was they who brought both our worlds on this path of total destruction." The video clip ended with Kurata being hoist by his own petard.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, King Drasil. I now see that humans are not worth saving. If it is your will to destroy them, then I, Craniamon, along with the other Royal Knights, will obey you," Craniamon said.

I had to interrupt, " _Now wait just a minute here!_ What makes you think UlforceVeedramon would ever do anything like that? If it weren't for the friendships that we had with our Digimon, as well as my little contribution, that one evil human would still be wreaking havoc on both our worlds!"

"Silence! Don't interrupt me any further, human," King Drasil ordered. "Now wait just a moment," Craniamon cut in, "I want to hear about this 'little contribution'." "Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked. "Just get on with it," King Drasil muttered impatiently. So, I began my story.

"Well, I was part of the Data Squad, back when it was officially known as DATS. That's the small group of humans you were referring to, Your Majesty. Anywho, we'd invited this girl named Kristy to our place for lunch, just an informal get-together. Her big brother Marcus and his partner Agumon-" " _Partner?_ " King Drasil repeated, as if I had said a four-letter word. "Excuse me, Marcus and his brainwashed slave Agumon," I sarcastically corrected myself. I went on, "Anyway, the lunch was a complete disaster. So, I decided to take a nap while listening to my friend's Alan Parsons Project album. I was transported in a dream to England where I met up with a guy named T.K. and his 'partner'..." - I made sure to include air quotes - "Patamon. He challenged me to two fights. Both times, they were a draw, but he gave it to me. In the end, he endowed me with the Crest of Hope and all the powers that went with it."

* * *

 _(flashback to DSI Chapter 11, Matt's narration)_

" _All right, now we've got to do one more thing before you wake up." T.K. pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to Greg. "This is a copy of the tag and Crest of Hope. It's unofficial, but it'll still work." "Nice. Anyway, what do we do now?" "Just put it around your neck and prepare for the energy transfer." So, Greg put it around his neck. "Now, Greg, you're not actually going to be getting the authentic tag and Crest when you wake up. If we did that, people would start asking questions. I want you to keep this on the down low." "But I will be able to tell Veemon, right?" "Of course. These powers you're about to get are only an amplification of your own hope. Don't expect any miracles to start happening right away. When the time comes, they'll awaken and you'll know what to do." "Got it. Thanks again, T.K. Oh, I do have one more question." "What's that?" "How'd you learn to Biomerge?"_

 _My brother just grinned and shook his head._ ** _"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. Ha ha ha._** _Now, close your eyes and let the power flow through your soul." He stepped aside. "Heh, this ought to be more fun than pulling swords out of ice sculptures," Greg joked. Then, he sighed, closed his eyes and prepared himself. Suddenly, something seemed to be coming from the unofficial crest._

 _[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme [The Same Old Sun (Instrumental)]" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]_

 _[Alt. BGM: "_ _Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]_

 _It let out this bright light, then absorbed itself into Greg's body. The force hit him, but he didn't back down. Instead, it looked like he was embracing it. He brought his hand up and the Crest of Hope was drawn on the back of it. Then, he formed that hand into a fist and brought it beside his face. Veemon took the power in with open arms. "They're way too genre savvy for their own good," I commented. "This power is incredible! I feel it surging through my body!" Veemon said. "Me too... but I don't think I can take much more!" Then, he and his partner disappeared as the light consumed them._

* * *

Greg

I continued, "So, I kept it under wraps for many a moon until Kurata brainwashed us after he murdered Merukimon. We had learned of his true intentions, but the rest of the world hadn't. He figured the less people knew about it, the better. So, he wiped all our memories of our Digimon clean. For two weeks, I was supposedly a normal person. I quickly discovered that I was a nervous wreck because I would get headaches anytime I was remotely reminded of my former life. It got so bad that I hid at the top of Tokyo Tower, crying like a baby. Thankfully, Veemon came up and saved me."

* * *

 _(flashback to DSI Chapter 27, Veemon's narration)_

 _Then I went to the ticket counter and jumped up to it. "Excuse me, I need tickets to both observatories," I said. The lady at the ticket counter looked at me and screamed "Monsutā!" in Japanese._

 _That only caused panic, so I just went up the elevator to the Main Observatory._

" _Greg? Greg? Hey, Greg, where are ya?" I asked. The people didn't look too happy to see me. I looked all over, but he wasn't there, so I took another set of elevators up to the Special Observatory._

 _There was only one person up there, sitting against the wall, quietly bawling his eyes out. "Ah, there you are!" I said cheerfully. It was just as I feared, he'd forgotten about me. "Ahhhhh! Who- who are you?" he asked in fear. "Greg! Don't ya recognize me? It's me, Veemon, your partner, your best friend." "Veemon? My... partner? Ugh! Grrr! Ahhhh!"_

 _He grabbed his head. "What are you gonna do to me?" he whimpered. That Kurata really was a low-down snake. Not only had he made Greg forget about me, but he also made him afraid of me. I looked at my buddy with determined sympathy and compassion. "This is what I'll do," I told him. I ran up to him, dived towards him, and gave him a big hug. I made sure to hold on tight. He loudly protested._

" _Shhhh shhhh, just be quiet," I softly said, trying to calm him down, "That's it, just be quiet. We're gonna get through this together, because you're my friend and you have no idea how much you mean to me. I saw this work in a movie once." He struggled, but I wouldn't let go. "That's right, just hold onto me. I'm not letting you go," I softly went on. He whimpered something about mental agony, and I wiped away his tears. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Kurata really messed with your head, but it's going to be OK. We're gonna fight through this. We're gonna get through this, together."_

(shifting to Greg's narration)

 _All of a sudden, I felt myself glow. It came to me. They all came to me. It was all coming back to me. Veemon's simple act of kindness, that hug, had brought me back. "Thank you... Veemon," I said. He looked at me, with his eyes all glowing. "You remember?" he asked hopefully._

 _I smiled and nodded. "Everything. I don't know how it happened, but you brought me back." "Oh Greg!" We spent the next few moments just embracing each other, happy to be back. "Oh, I missed you," Veemon sobbed. I felt more tears come to my eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. "Right back at ya, buddy," I agreed._

 _All of a sudden, I heard beeping come from my Digivice. "Huh? Dude, where's my Digivice?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Veemon pulled it out of where he had been hiding it and gave it to me. I heard a familiar voice come from it._

" _Well, I'm glad you're back to where you were," it said. "Huh? Doug? Doug Erholtz?" "The one and only. Now listen up. You got your memories back, but how'd you like to do something really awesome for the others?" "I'm intrigued. Please, tell me more. But first, why can I hear you from my Digivice?" "I'm actually in your head, remember? I have my ways. Anyway, you remember that dream where you fought T.K. and got the powers of the Crest of Hope?" "Yeah. I didn't get that 20 bucks or that picture of Kari." "Hey, I never promised you a rose garden, kid. At least those powers are real. Veemon used his to help you save yourself. He stayed with you and gave you assurance that you two would fight this together. That gave you just enough hope to allow the crest to kick in and allow me to do my job and get you your memories back. Now, it's your turn to pay it forward. You're inside Tokyo Tower, the second tallest freestanding tower in Japan. However, it's also a broadcasting tower, and that's what you're going to be doing. You're going to unlock the memories of the team using the Crest of Hope."_

" _Everyone's?" I asked. "Well, everyone that's been brainwashed by Kurata. That includes your parents, Gary, Anya, Thomas, the Damons..." Wait a minute... "The Damons? You mean Marcus gets his too?" I asked in disbelief._

 _I paced around the observatory, with Veemon faithfully following me. Doug went on, "Now Greg... I just did this really nice thing for you in giving you back your memories. The least you can do is return the favor. I know you've got this love-hate relationship with the guy, I'm not particularly fond of him myself. But, it's the right thing to do. Besides... doesn't Agumon deserve the same hope you've got?" I sighed._

" _I guess you're right," I reluctantly agreed. "As usual. Now, I'll get everything set up on my end. Just follow the impressions that come to your mind, and let your heart lead the way." "What's that supposed to mean?"_ _"_ _….I really don't know, but they say it a lot in anime. Now put away your Digivice and go to a window."_

 _I did as I was told and clipped it back to my belt as I walked towards a window. Then, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and concentrated._

 _[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]_

 _[Alt. BGM: "_ _Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]_

 _All of a sudden, I got these impressions. It was like someone or something was guiding my actions. The turbine in my heart started up again. I swung my right hand up, and felt it glow. "Crest of Hope, unlock the memories in my friends!" I commanded. My voice, seemed to gain some sort of echo. Then, I opened my eyes and raised my hands up to my sides, charging a healing_ _energy sphere_ _in each hand. I called the move"Esperanza... BARRAGE!"_

 _Then, I thrust my hands forward and fired a_ _barrage of energy waves that went through the window and seemingly towards the others. A number of them bounced off the Tokyo Skytree and then multiplied, going faster than ever. They all went in several directions, but I saw a number head off a long distance, I'm guessing towards Atlanta. I dropped to my knees after that move and caught my breath._

" _That... was incredible," I said between breaths. Then, I stared at my hand, still with the Crest of Hope insignia on it. It faded away._

* * *

Greg

"If it wasn't for the bond between Veemon and me, we would've never gotten this far," I concluded.

UlforceVeedramon backed me up. "I thought knights were supposed to be noble protectors of the innocent. A lot of humans out there are innocent, and I'm not going to kill any of them! So if you're counting on me to help, you might as well forget it!"

King Drasil looked on him with pity. "You poor unfortunate soul. Look at how much those humans have brainwashed you, stripped you of your will. Now you're only a shadow of your former self." "A... shadow of my former self?" The video screen came up again, and we were shocked at what we discovered. It was video footage from long ago, showing UlforceVeedramon as a Royal Knight, defending the Digital World from all enemy threats.

"B-b-bbut, but... how'd he get into the Blue Card?" I stammered. "Blue Card?" "Yeah, just like Mr. Mizuno said." I explained what he had said so many years ago.

* * *

 _(DTI Chapter 9)_

 _" _Well, it may look like a card to you, but it's really an algorithm, a mathematical formula," Mizuno explained. "Hmmm?" "I'm sure Tao and the other forgot about Digimon when the project ended, but I wanted to complete our work. So, I created an algorithm that would allow Digimon to evolve on their own, beyond what we humans could imagine for them. I originally wrote the algorithm to prove that Digimon were more than just toys, that they were a true life form that could grow on their own. But I gather that the blue cards have a different meaning for the two of you. So how do you guys use the algorithm I wrote?" "Well I don't know about the algorithm part, but we use the blue cards to become Digimon Tamers," Takato answered. A Digi-Gnome sat on Terriermon's head. "Hm, that makes sense. The Digital World is all about communication and all communication is about bringing things in touch. Seems the blue card algorithm is being used for a purpose I didn't quite intend, to bring Digimon and people together as partners. [...] It is rather ironic, don't cha think? The Digimon have tried to evolve into larger and stronger forms to set themselves apart from the humans who created them, but they've ended up taking on the forms of ancient gods of the humans. Digimon and humans will never be able to separate themselves from each other, they live in the same world really. And it's only when that's recognized that the next evolution will begin. "__

* * *

Greg

King Drasil didn't know what to do with this information. "Lies! Blasphemy! I won't stand it any further. UlforceVeedramon, your delusions are your business, but if you wish to turn traitorous, then expect no mercy from the rest of the Royal Knights, or from me. Craniamon... don't let me down."

With that, he disappeared, and Craniamon glared at us. "I now see your true colors, UlforceVeedramon. That's why I'm allowing you to escape only this once. When we meet again, do not expect me to be as kind," he threatened.

"Thank you for not killing us in the first place," I said. He grunted and left. The two of us left as well and flew back towards the others.

As we went back to the human world, we saw a strange orange light go up to the sky. It turned out to be coming from a mountain, I think it was Mt. Fuji. Standing there, covered in orange light and yelling his brains out, was BanchoLeomon. Marcus and the others had shown up with their Digimon as well.

"I was forced to unleash my essential DigiSoul Charge. In a few moments, it will become a stone foundation that will be a temporary support for the Digital World," he quickly shouted. "What about you?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, listen! You must go see King Drasil! Do it before my life force energy runs out!" "King Drasil? You mean that Digimon ruler guy Merukimon told my dad to look for?" "It won't be easy, but I'll try to hold up the Digital World for as long as I can! You're the only one who can save your world! As the son of Spencer Damon, it is your _**destiny!**_ "

As the light went up the giant rock, BanchoLeomon roared some more and then caught the base of his rock with his own two paws. He dug his feet into the ground and braced himself. "Marcus, it's all up to you!" were the last words BanchoLeomon said before he devoted all his energy to playing Atlas. A white light flashed, and when it faded, it created an orange pillar. The lion was frozen with his mouth open, yelling like crazy. ShineGreymon lowered Marcus down to the ground. I asked UlforceVeedramon to do the same thing, and soon, I was on the ground with him. Marcus stared at what had happened, then clenched his fist and let out a yell that could be heard for at least a 25-mile radius. " _ **BANCHOLEOMON!"**_

"Marcus, why are you shouting at BanchoLeomon? He can't hear you," I said. He just growled. I went up closer to the orange structure and knocked on it with my fist. It was as hard as steel, and just as solid. "Where have you been?" Marcus then asked me. "To see King Drasil."

A look of surprise came over his face. "Well where is he!?"

"Wait a minute!" Tom cut in, "It's too dangerous. We don't know what would happen to the barrier if we crossed." "Greg and I were able to make it back here just fine," UlforceVeedramon countered.

Marcus wasn't having any of it. "Rrrgh!" He turned around with his usual anger. "BanchoLeomon is laying his life on the line for the Digital World, the human world, and for us. And, I'm not letting him down because you think it's too dangerous because, newsflash, it's _all_ dangerous!" We all stared at him, thinking hard.

Keenan was the first to break out in a smile. "Yeah! We go too!" "I agree, sir," MirageGaogamon chimed in. "What do you say, guys? I'm up for a little more danger," Rosemon agreed. Tom finally nodded. "All right." "I guess it's better than waiting around here for the sky to fall," Anya reasoned. "And if Greg can make it safely back, then so can we!" Gary added. Marcus smiled and clenched his fist again. "It's settled then. **Let's go!"** "Yeah!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This episode essentially was a clip/recap show. I adjusted it to fit the fanfic.

Yes, Greg does know a bit more information than he really should know, but at least he didn't get a good look at King Drasil's face. Everyone's going to find out regardless, so what's the big deal?

The next chapter ought to be chock-loaded with revelations. How will the story turn out? You'll see.


	46. Chapter 42: Knight Fight

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

 _All Rights Reserved_

Recap

(UlforceVeedramon) _Kurata's dying act was to open up the rift between the two worlds, so it was crashing down. I would've helped with damage control, but I got called by someone or something to this tree in the Digital World. I took Greg along as we met Craniamon, this old school knight who didn't like the fact I had a human partner. It turns out that I'm a Royal Knight, one of the defenders of the Digital World. Both of us met King Drasil, who had already determined based on Kurata's actions alone that mankind wasn't worth saving. Greg put up a good defense, but the king wasn't convinced. Wait a second, that just reminded me of something I need to tell everyone. Anyway, Kouki and his team decided to temporarily join us, and BanchoLeomon is now holding the entire weight of the Digital World in his hands. He told Marcus to go find King Drasil, but I don't think he'll be happy when he finally meets him._

* * *

Chapter 42: Knight Fight

* * *

Greg

We decided to start our hunt for King Drasil after breakfast and some rest. After all, Marcus had promised Agumon breakfast after they had beaten Kurata. We went back to the base where Sarah had figured out how to turn on the emergency reserve of power and was once again cooking eggs for everyone. As we ate, I told them what had happened with King Drasil and Craniamon.

Marcus, as usual, was the first to react. " _What!?_ You mean King Drasil wants to destroy mankind!?" "That's just what I said, Damon," I replied. He pounded his fist in his hand. "Why I oughta murder that guy- I don't care what BanchoLeomon said, nobody threatens to destroy _my_ kind and gets away with it!" he ranted.

"Yes, Marcus," Gary sighed. Tom took a thoughtful bite of his egg, then swallowed. "What I don't understand is how our Veemon could be a Royal Knight," he said.

"Actually, now dat I think about it, there may be some sorta explanation," Veemon suddenly remembered. We turned toward him. "Hmm?" I asked. "Seeing me fight reminded me of what happened those past few months I was still in the Digital World after the D-Reaper incident. I didn't think it would be important until now."

"Well, don't just sit there, tell us!" Marcus impatiently demanded. "OK, OK, keep your shirt on, I'll tell ya." And so, Veemon began his story.

* * *

Veemon

We'd just been separated from our partners and were back in the Digital World. Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, was moaning somewhere. "I miss Takato," he whimpered. I rushed over to comfort him. "I know how you feel, buddy, but we're here in the Digital World now. We'll have to figure out something to do until we can go back." "But what if they can't find us? What if we can't find them?" Viximon wondered. I clenched my little fist. "We will reunite someday. Our bonds with our human partners are too strong for us to give up," I said with conviction. That cheered them up a little. After a good meal and some sparring practice, we managed to Digivolve back to our Rookie forms. We didn't have any Digivices, or any humans to draw energy from, so we had to be careful. Most every Digimon we came across was rebuilding the Digital World. Everyone seemed to be more helpful, more understanding, more willing to be friendly. Even Deramon and Digitamamon built a new diner together. So, for a long time, we helped out too. In about two months Digital Time, we had built a village in the middle of the forest. It was perfect.

A few days later, word spread that the Digimon Sovereign were looking to revive a program that had been down for a very long time. Long ago, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode founded a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon to defend the Digital World from threats, sort of like a Special Weapons and Tactics unit humans might have. For a long time, these knights did their jobs, and they did them very well. However, a number of them had retired or died, but the Digital World was safe, so it didn't matter. It quickly became clear after the D-Reaper incident that they needed to come back. So, the Sovereign held auditions. Those who made the cut would enter an intense training program and potentially get an upgrade all the way to Mega-level. I felt my strong sense of justice rise up, so I auditioned.

We had built a sort of auditorium/training ground in the village. One at a time, we went in and pleaded our case. The three judges were a Kazemon, a Ballistamon, and an Agumon. Agumon was something of a celebrity in the Digital World, 'cause he claimed he was the inspiration for a character in a TV series. So what? I waited in line with the others. "So, what do you think your chances are, Veemon?" Guilmon asked me. "Oh, I think they're pretty good. After all, we did help save the Digital World," I said.

"Oh you did, did you?" a proper, British voice asked. I turned around, and there was a bird-like Digimon wearing a belt on his head with a feather on the back. He said, "I find this quite intriguing. My name's Hawkmon, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He offered his wing, so I shook it and introduced everyone. "You too. My name's Veemon, and this is Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lalamon, Coronamon, and Lopmon." They all greeted Hawkmon. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure. Well, good luck to you chaps in the auditions. Who knows, we may all be Royal Knights," he said optimistically. So, we talked for a while.

The first up to audition was Hawkmon. He came up on stage and stood before the jury of three. "What's your name?" Ballistamon asked. "Hawkmon," the bird answered. "All right, and why do you think you should be a Royal Knight?" "Our family has always held an important place in the Digital World. One of my ancestors was Hououmon, who was the head of all Bird Digimon, and was said to be the one that supervises Holy-species Digimon. He was a mighty eagle, and I wish to follow in his footsteps."

"And what will you do for your demonstration?" Kazemon asked. Hawkmon answered, "An interpretative dance. It's accompanied by a song that's been passed down throughout the generations in my family."

They looked happy at the idea. "All right, dawg, let's see it," Agumon said. Just then, a group of Digimon came in carrying ancient instruments. Hawkmon cued them, and they began to play.

* * *

["The Eagle Will Rise Again"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by Hawkmon (Neil Kaplan)]

 _As the small orchestra begins to play, Hawkmon silently counts himself in for an interpretative dance that's graceful and poetic, just like himself. He makes full use of his bird-like features in his fluid movements. Kazemon looks like she loves it, but Ballistamon (being the Simon Cowell archetype in this group) is not convinced._

 _Hawkmon:_

 _ **And I could easily fall from grace  
Then another would take my place  
For the chance to behold your face**_

 ** _And the days of my life are but grains of sand_**  
 ** _As they fall from your open hand_**  
 ** _At the call of the wind's command_**

 ** _Many words are spoken when there's nothing to say_**  
 ** _They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way_**  
 ** _To read between the lines, that lead between the lines, that lead me to you_**

 ** _All that I ask you_**  
 ** _Is, show me how to follow you and I'll obey_**  
 ** _Teach me how to reach you, I can't find my own way_**  
 ** _Let me see the light, let me be the light_**

 _Veemon and the others look impressed at this impressive performance. Hawkmon continues with his methodical ancestral dance, pretending to go airborne while keeping his talons firmly on the ground._

 _Hawkmon:_ _ **  
As the sun turns slowly around the sky  
Till the shadow of light is high  
The eagle will learn to fly**_

 ** _And the days of his life are but grains of sand_**  
 ** _As they fall from your open hand_**  
 ** _And vanish upon the land_**

 ** _Many words are spoken when there's nothing to say_**  
 ** _They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way_**  
 ** _To read between the lines, by following the signs that can lead to you_**

 _He methodically poses and pauses for a few seconds._

 _Hawkmon:_ _ **  
But show me how to follow you and I'll obey  
Teach me how to reach you, I can't find my own way  
Let me see the light, let me be the light  
**_

 _ **And so, with no warning, no last goodbye  
In the dawn of the morning sky  
The eagle will rise again**_

 _As the last note plays, Hawkmon concludes his dance and bows. Kazemon cheers, applauds, and whistles._

* * *

Veemon

Ballistamon promptly shut Kazemon up. "That was very …. interesting. Your singing is superb, at least you stayed within the proper pitch and key. Your dancing is... well, interesting. However, you've failed to convince me that you can defend the kingdom." Hawkmon took this very well.

Agumon was next. "OK, dawg. Now, dawg, you know I love ya, you know I love ya, and I gotta say you did a good job. I felt like I was soaring over the mountains, ya know? But should you be a Royal Knight? I dunno."

Kazemon spoke up. "I don't care what he did, I loved it. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hawkmon, you can pick me up and take me into the night!" Hawkmon liked this as his feather perked up. "Thank you all so much," he politely said. Then, he took his band and left the stage.

I was next. "My name's Veemon, and I helped save the Digital World." "How'd you do that?" Agumon asked. "Well, you remember the whole D-Reaper ordeal?" "Yeah?" "With my human partner, I took out the last remnant of it. It had a whole lot of scythes and was really scary, but as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, we took it out." "What do you mean 'we'?" "With my human Tamer." "Wait wait wait," Agumon interrupted, "so you had a human partner?" "Yeah." "Oh... hmm... well, we'll have to think about that. Anyway, show us what you've got."

So, I borrowed a stick and gave them a demonstration of some hand-to-hand combat I could do. After I finished, they rated me. "Your hand-to-hand combat skills could be quite an asset to the Royal Knights," Ballistamon said. Kazemon started ranting in a different language. I think it was Italian.

"Dawg, I think you've got what it takes," Agumon concluded. "Thank you so much," I said, bowing. Then, I went off stage and sat down to watch the others. Guilmon was next, and they liked seeing him slash the air. They also liked a number of other Digimon, including Dorumon and Kotemon. Kotemon was completely mute, so he wrote down everything he'd normally say and gave it to the other Digimon.

We waited until the next day to find out who made the cut to the next round. Guilmon and I made it, but Hawkmon and the others didn't. Hawkmon looked very disappointed about the whole thing, but was calm about it. Renamon was just indifferent about the whole thing.

The next round was an interview process. We went in to see one of the supervisors, Azulongmon. He recognized Guilmon and me from what happened with the D-Reaper, so we were able to convince him to put us in the program, along with most of the other contenders. In the end, the new recruits were Kotemon, Dorumon, Drimogemon, another Veemon, Guilmon, one other guy I can't remember, and me. I was too wrapped up in the moment.

* * *

Greg

"What'd this other Digimon look like?" Gary asked. Veemon racked his memory. "Well, he was kinda small and long, but boy was he smug. Kind of a jerk, actually. Anyway..."

* * *

Veemon

Our commanding officer was another Lobomon, not Koji. He was a tough mother, though, and he cracked us all into shape. Training day after day, using the educational approach known as problem-based learning. In a nutshell, that means we identify what we already know, what we need to know, and how and where to get the information. It's interesting when you think about it. Well, we were taught all kinds of things, like advanced hand-to-hand combat, advanced sword handling, and the very important matter of how to correctly eat a donut.

It took six months of Digital Time until we were fully ready. I remember the graduation ceremony quite well. We were in a church, where MagnaAngemon Priest Mode, the Royal Knights' official chaplain, gave the blessing. "Let us pray. Oh Lord, grant us this day Thy blessing, and protect these new recruits in their quest to protect this world. Give them strength, Father, that through them, Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy. Amen." "Amen."

Then, Lobomon presented us with a box. Inside were seven balls that were sparkling on the inside. When I picked it up, I could feel the energy shake the ball. MagnaAngemon continued, "Through these Spirit Balls, you will be able to receive the energy you need in order to advance to your new Mega levels. Use these powers in righteousness, and they will not fail you. God bless you." We bowed and thanked our chaplain graciously. I couldn't figure out what to do with mine. I looked at my Spirit Ball, and noticed that it looked something like a knight. "Um, MagnaAngemon, how do I use this?" I finally asked after a few minutes. He answered, "Simply unify with it, make it a part of yourself. Insert it into your heart." I thought about what he meant, and then I understood. I took the ball and held it up high. "Spirit Ball! UNITY!" I shouted. Then, I brought the ball down and pressed it against my heart. Within a second, it disappeared inside my body. All of a sudden, I felt this incredible amount of energy, like a turbine starting up inside me, or something unlocking within me. I thought about what I had to do, and how I hoped to make you proud, Greg, by serving as a Royal Knight. The energy responded to my feelings and then built up even further. I felt like I was about to explode, so I used the energy to Digivolve. " _Oh man..._ Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to!... UlforceVeedramon!" I looked at myself in the reflection, and it was amazing. I'd never felt so much power before, well, not since I Biomerged with you, Greg. Anyway, the others did the same thing. MagnaAngemon had to insert Drimogemon's Spirit Ball inside him because Drimogemon didn't have any hands.

"Kotemon Double Warp Digivolve to... Crusadermon!"

"Dorumon Double Warp Digivolve to... Alphamon!"

"Drimogemon Warp Digivolve to... Craniamon!"

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon!"

"Guilmon Double Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

* * *

Greg

"Prodigious!" Gary exclaimed. "I know," Veemon said.

* * *

Veemon

And so, we went on our first mission, defending a fort. Most of our missions were pretty awesome but were also basic, like guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild Digimon. A few months later, we moved up to guarding VID (very important Digimon) and suppressing enemy forces. That means holding them back, Marcus. Things went pretty well for a while until one day when Yamaki showed up out of the blue. He was wearing his suit and sunglasses, as usual, and offered Guilmon and me a chance to go back to our human partners, along with the others. We jumped at the chance for it, but I didn't think about telling the others. So, one by one, Yamaki used this Digimon Containment Device that looked like a gun. He shot each of us and packed us up in Green Cards. Then, he sent each of us out back to our Tamers. That's how I got back to the human world.

* * *

Greg

"Huh... so you didn't tell the Royal Knights you were leaving, and you were hiding this all this time from me?" I asked suspiciously. Veemon started getting a bit nervous. "Eh heh heh heh... you never asked what I did in the Digital World," he said. He was right. That thought had never entered my mind, even eight years later. I laughed. "I guess you're right. Still, it is pretty cool," I said.

Marcus and Tom were astonished at my reaction. I mean, it wasn't such a big deal. Veemon could've told us earlier, but I guess he forgot about it until now.

* * *

Thomas

So Veemon and Guilmon were Royal Knights before they went back to the Human World? This answers a lot of curiosities, but it also presents a big problem. If I were King Drasil, and I had thought one of my knights had deserted me, I'd be angry. I wonder if we'll have to own up to Yamaki's decision when we meet him.

* * *

Marcus

Great, so Greg's partner was a Royal Knight who jumped ship the first chance this Yamaki guy came in from the Human World. This means more work for me!

* * *

Greg

"You know what this means, right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Veemon could be the next Shaman Ki-," I started, but Marcus cut in, "No, you idiot! It means we've got 12 other Royal Knights who are royally pissed at Veemon. That means more work for me!" "More work for _you,_ Marcus?" Gary asked. "Yeah!"

Everyone facepalmed. Sarah spoke up, "Marcus, dear, you have all these people who want to help you. You can't do this on your own." "What about Dad?" Marcus asked. That shut her up. I didn't know what else to say, he probably wouldn't listen to me. So, we let it go.

Minutes later, we Digivolved our Digimon back to their Mega levels and took off. Kristy, Henry, Suzie, Sarah, Miki, Megumi, and the others were there to see us off. "Be careful!" Sarah called to us. We waved back, then flew on towards the Digital World.

* * *

["May Be a Price to Pay"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by King Drasil (singing voice by Thorsten Laewe)]

 _As our heroes take off towards the Digital World, we go back to that strange tree. It seems it can fit more Digimon inside than we think it does._ _Craniamon is joined by Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Omnimon, and Gallantmon as they sit at a round table. King Drasil makes a magnificent entrance and quickly makes his point._

 _King Drasil:_

 _ **Something's wrong in this house today  
While the master was riding, the servants decided to play  
Something's wrong in this house today  
Something's been going on, there may be a price to pay**_

 ** _There's evil brewing, getting out of control_**  
 ** _And I'm helpless, I can't put it right_**  
 ** _Something's unrighteous is possessing my soul_**  
 ** _And it's cold in the heat of the night_**

 ** _Something's wrong in this house today_**  
 ** _While the sorcerer slept, the apprentice decided to play_**

 _The Royal Knights decide to work this out by sparring with each other._ _In the meantime, our heroes and their Digimon have found themselves in a windstorm, complete with thunder, lightning, and dark clouds._

 _King Drasil:_ _ **  
While the master was hiding, the servants decided to play  
Might be too much sun or too much of something in the air  
Whatever's happening, nobody else is aware  
**_

 _The humans struggle to stay on. Anya loses her grip on Rosemon and is sent hurdling into the storm. Greg jumps off of UlforceVeedramon to try to save her, with his partner hot on his trail. Gary and HerculesKabuterimon follow. However, soon, the humans all lose contact with their Digimon as they end up falling and getting thrown around here and there by the wind._

 _King Drasil: (VO)_ _ **  
There's evil brewing, getting out of control  
And I'm helpless, I can't put it right  
Something's unrighteous is possessing my soul  
And it's cold in the heat of the night**_

 ** _Something's wrong in this house today_**  
 ** _Something's been going on, there may be a price to pay_**

 _As the song ends, the Data Squad finally crash lands on the sand near a beach. The Digimon took enough damage to be forced back into their Rookie forms and are now lying on the ground, along with the humans themselves._

* * *

Anya

My, that was quite a blow. It was especially painful to my chest.

"Anya! Thank goodness you're OK!" a muffled Lalamon said in relief. My eyes struggled a little to get back in focus, but when they did, I saw her feet. I gasped and quickly pulled her out. When she came to, she spit out all the sand she'd collected in her mouth and caught her breath. "Looks like the guys are OK, too," I noted.

They were all lying on their backs or stomachs on the sand. "I'll never be able to eat again," Agumon groaned, "unless one of you brought some breakfast." "We just ate," Veemon reminded him. "I know, I'm still hungry."

The boys got up and dusted themselves off. "So, where'd we land anyway?" Marcus asked, looking around. "I don't know," Agumon answered. Thomas pointed up to the sky. "Look up there," he directed, "you can see the human world in the sky."

"So, we made it. Now what?" Greg asked, dusting himself off. "We made it in one piece, that's all that matters," I said. I found a rock and sat down. Just then, I heard an annoyed "Hey!" "Huh?" I got up and looked around for where the voice was coming from, then sat down on the rock again. It booted me and then started moving around.

Gary came up with a possible conclusion when he saw the ruckus. "That's probably a Digimon's seat you were sitting on, Anya," he said as he got the others to help pull the rock out. After we dug it up, we discovered it was a Gotsumon. He coughed out the sand in his lungs. "Boy, thanks so much for helping me out of there," he said. Keenan and Falcomon gasped, and I figured out why. Could it be the same Gotsumon who had plotted to kill us? Our faces went blue at the top. "Gotsumon!" we gasped. He looked confused and asked,"What's the problem, guys? You never saw a talking rock before?"

* * *

Greg

And so, Marcus and Tom interrogated the Gotsumon. After a few minutes, it was discovered that this was the same one that AeroVeedramon had turned back into a DigiEgg. Not only did he lose his memories, but he also lost his personality. "Anyway, Rock Boy, how did you end up getting buried in the sand in the first place?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, that. It's actually a fascinating story. This morning, I woke up with a funny feeling. I couldn't shake it, so I went out to the beach for some fresh air. Just then, I saw the lightning in the sky and something head towards me. It looked like a group of large Digimon, headed right in my direction. 'Oh no, the sky is falling! ON ME!' And that's what happened."

"There's nothing fascinating about that story," Marcus calmly, but flatly stated. "The information helps though," Agumon added, "for sleeping."

Then all three got a good laugh out of it. "He really cracks himself up, doesn't he?" Tom deadpanned. "Yep," Lalamon agreed. "He sure does," Anya added.

"I think I missed the joke," Gaomon admitted. Just then, they stopped. "I just remembered. We have to find King Drasil right away," Agumon said. "Oh yeah," Marcus remembered. They both turned to me.

"So, you say you were just there, right Greg? If you did, then where is he?" Marcus asked. "Oh yeah... UlforceVeedramon took me to this giant tree," I said. It seemed that when I mentioned UlforceVeedramon's name, Gotsumon freaked out. He started stammering and shaking. "Ul-ul-ulfo—UlforceVeedramon?!" "Yeah, that's the name of my Mega level," Veemon said, not seeing what the big deal was. The rock then turned towards Veemon. "Then that means, you're a Royal Knight!" "I know." "Then what are we waiting for? It would be my honor to lead you to him." He humbly bowed, but Marcus wanted to have a team huddle to talk it over.

"I think it's a trap," Anya whispered suspiciously. "She's right, Gotsumon can't be relied on," Gaomon quietly agreed. "While there is that possibility, I think he's harmless," I said. Marcus glared at me. "Are you crazy?!" he quietly asked through clenched teeth. "No, are you?" I shot back.

"Besides, we don't need Gotsumon. If UlforceVeedramon knows where the tree is, then he can take us," Gary concluded. "I say, OK to trust him," Keenan advised us. Tom, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Anya, Lalamon, and Tentomon gasped. Our Tarzan boy went on, "You say yourself he reborn. He not even remember me now. If he remember me, he surely would have try to kill me by now."

"All right, I'll trust him too," Marcus decided. The others gasped as well. "It's like the saying goes, 'Nothing adventured, nobody gets blamed.'" "You mean 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'?" Tom attempted to correct him.

I nodded my head vigorously. Eventually, the others agreed on trusting him. So, we broke by putting our hands in the center and then breaking. "One, two, three. Data Squad!" we whispered, then we broke out of our huddle. Marcus delivered the decision. "OK, Rock Boy. Lead on."

We followed Gotsumon out to these cliffs out by the sea. We had to grip the walls along a thin path. "Is this really the only path we can take?" Marcus asked impatiently. "Yeah, why can't we just Digivolve our Digimon and fly?" Anya asked. Tom pointed up to the sky. "With our Digimon out of energy, they'd never have enough strength to withstand those powerful winds." He had a point, so we moved on.

Finally, we arrived at the tree. The others gazed at it. "Now that's, a big tree," Marcus said. It was a miracle. He'd kept himself calm throughout nearly the entire journey. He wasn't his usual yelling, loud self. "That's the Server Tree. It's what supports the Digital World," Gotsumon explained. Gary was amazed at it. "So it's like a giant server. How interesting," he said in awe.

"So this is where King Drasil lives, huh?" Marcus asked. Gotsumon nodded and explained, "Yes, but of course I can never be sure because no one I know has ever seen him before. My guess is that he does live here, and that he already knows about what's going on, because the legend is is that he's all knowing about everything." "Sounds like God to me," I figured. "I bet you my dad probably climbed that tree," Marcus guessed. "Based on what we've heard about your dad, I wouldn't be surprised," I murmured.

Just then, a tornado appeared out of nowhere. " _ **NONE SHALL PASS!"**_ a loud voice boomed. The tornado stopped, and revealed himself to be Craniamon. "That's, that's Craniamon," Gotsumon realized. The Royal Knight recognized me. "So, we meet again," he said. Veemon stepped up to the plate.

"Yes, we do. We're here to see King Drasil, so let us pass," he ordered. "You? Ha ha ha ha ha! Veemon, when I had told everyone about what had happened, I suddenly recalled that you had deserted the team to go back to the Human World." Craniamon posed menacingly. "You shall pay dearly for your betrayal!" he boldly pronounced. "OK, so maybe I should've told ya I was leaving. Maybe I should've said my goodbyes. I wasn't thinking about you at all, and maybe that makes me selfish. But if you ever had a human partner you've bonded with, you'd have done the same thing!" "Ha! A human. I see you've brought many of them here. Probably to take over this world, no less. No one shall pass by me!"

Marcus went up next, defiantly. "Oh yeah? Well I, Marcus Damon, don't care what you say. I'm here to meet the king." And in seconds, a blast hit him as he got thrown back. Unfortunately, I was standing just behind him, so we both were shoved off. We landed near a tree. Our Digimon ran to us in worry. "Boss!" "Greg!"

"Consider that a warning. The next time, you won't be so fortunate," Craniamon threatened. The others started getting worried. "Uh oh..." Anya said. "He didn't even lift a finger," Lalamon added.

"He did move. However, it was faster than the naked eye could see," Gaomon explained. Marcus got up on his feet. "So you wanna play rough, huh? Bring it on. I'll force you to let us pass!"

So, he went running towards Craniamon again, with Veemon joining him this time. "Veemon, have you lost your mind!?" I shouted. "My orders shall stand," Craniamon vowed. So, back the two went.

Marcus recovered from a backslide by tipping himself over with his hand, using his weight as leverage. When the dust cleared, he had his DigiSoul charged. Tom and Gaomon were in shock, same as I was. "DigiSoul!" Gaomon gasped. "He must've seen Craniamon's attack, even though it was so fast," Tom guessed. Marcus shook his head. "Wrong, Nerdstein. Don't overthink things. I just punched the air in front of me, knowing the attack was coming."

He brought his fist up and pulled out his Digivice. "Fightin' time, Agumon!" Marcus declared. The dinosaur braced up for impact. "Yeah!"

I drew out my Digivice as well. "I've been waiting for this all day!" Veemon confidently remarked as I charged up my DigiSoul and looked to Marcus. "So, are we doing this at the same time?" I asked. "Yeah, why not?" "OK!"

So, we did it at the exact same time. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ Our DigiSoul was sent to our Digimon."Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" And soon, the others got the same idea.

"Nice! Let's back them up!" Tom suggested. "Right!" the others agreed as they got in position. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

How did we ever get the energy? It came from our wills, our hearts. We may have been tired, hungry, hurt, or worn out; but that didn't matter. We kept that mentality of "The show must go on", and that has made all the difference.

"All right guys, let's give em the old roll call!" I called. "Right!" So, we got in position for that.

[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]

[Alt BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental TV Size) by Kouji Wada]

[Alt Alt BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (Instrumental Short Size) by Ayumi Miyazaki]

We started fighting for a while, then jumped up high so we could each get our own roll call on the roof. Marcus cracked his knuckles and limbered up, then struck a final, fiery pose. "Infinite power flows in my body, and I'm gonna let you see all of it! I am... Marcus Damon!" Tom did a boxing-inspired pose, and made it look somewhat European. "Polishing my talent, I cut open my future with fantastic technique! I am... Thomas H. Norstein!" I borrowed from my Biomerge initiation sequence, then finished by sweeping my right hand fully out to the side while keeping the left hand in a fist. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" Anya went next as she borrowed her movements from the latest Pretty Cure series, in this case, _Heartcatch Pretty Cure!_. "I am a flower that shows its beautiful face even in the blaze of the winter. I am... Anya Rădulescu!" Gary blended together paso doble and his martial arts training in an impressive display. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary, to the limit of my will! Taking to the skies with crimson lightning, I am... Gary Logan!"

Keenan came up with something of his own, albeit in broken English. He posed with his boomerang. "The humon with heart of Digimon! Break Limit! I... Keenan Crier!" We set up for the big finale. "Wherever there is injustice, you will find us," my brother began. "Wherever there is suffering, we'll be there," I added. Marcus finished it off. "Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find..." Then, the six of us posed as a team and shouted in unison, "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!"

Craniamon didn't like that at all, so he decided to attack Gotsumon. ShineGreymon took the hit, while Marcus barked, "Hey you! What are you aiming at Gotsumon for? He didn't do anything!"

"My mission in life is to destroy all those who dare approach King Drasil. That includes all of you," Craniamon stated. "Oh yeah? Well you didn't do a very good job! Greg and I got through," UlforceVeedramon noted. "That was a mistake, one I don't intend to repeat," the purple knight vowed.

The battle heated up as ShineGreymon went for the first attack, but the purple knight spun himself into a tornado wall. "Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon shouted, but that did no good either. Neither did Thorn Whipping, Mega Electro Shocker, or Dragon Impulse X. Rosemon and Ravemon ended up on the ground, while HerculesKabuterimon ended up falling some trees. "If that's your best, I suggest you surrender," Craniamon advised. We looked at the scene ahead of us. "We can't even get close enough to touch Craniamon, let alone hurt him," Tom said.

But as usual, Marcus wasn't having any of it as he pulled out his Digivice again. "Don't start that. I don't wanna hear any 'we should give up' talk. We beat Kurata, we can beat him!" With those encouraging words, his Signal Port lit up as he shifted the device to the side. " _GeoGrey Sword!_ " he shouted as he scanned his hand in the light.

I followed him. "If there's one thing we shouldn't give up in this fight, it's hope!" I added. My Signal Port lit up. " _Kibou Blaster!_ " Our two Digimon summoned their weapons, ShineGreymon from under the ground, and UlforceVeedramon from the sky. Craniamon brought his hand to the ground and ordered, "Arise, my Duo Solar Spear!" His two-headed spear rose from the ground as he caught the center in his hand.

So, the three Digimon went rushing towards each other, with UlforceVeedramon shooting all the way. The two blades met in a deadlock. "By attacking a Royal Knight, you are attacking the throne of King Drasil himself!" Craniamon grunted, "We have taken an oath to protect our beloved king. That oath, will not be broken by the likes of you!" With that, he forced the GeoGrey Sword out of ShineGreymon's hand and onto the ground. Gotsumon and I had to run out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"You will pay for your disloyalty to the king," the purple Royal Knight vowed as he raised his spear up to the sky and called out, "SHOCK RINGER!"

He fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds. The Digimon got caught up in the tornado, and we humans held onto the nearest trees to keep from getting sucked in. Keenan held onto Marcus' legs, while I kept a tight grip on a branch. When the tornado died down, the Digimon dropped down hard. "We don't have the power to fight a Royal Knight," MirageGaogamon said from the ground, allowing doubt to creep into his voice. UlforceVeedramon got up and did his best to rally the troops. "No! We can't quit now. Remember what happened to Kurata?" "Yeah, Marcus and ShineGreymon got the last blow," HerculesKabuterimon grumbled.

My partner went on, "You're right about that, but we all cheered for him. Before all that, we left everything we had out there on the battlefield, and ultimately, we won! Remember what you said, MirageGaogamon? 'As long as I can still lift a finger, you can count on me!' Well, I need you. Both worlds need us, all of us." He clenched his free fist and finished, "And as long as I'm still standing, there's still hope. For both worlds!"

Craniamon scoffed at that. "You and your constant babbling about hope! You're going to give me indigestion!" My partner took offense at that and shot the spear out of his foe's hand with his Kibou Blaster. That only made him angrier, and he vowed, "You will be deleted, as a lesson to all others who try to follow in your misguided footsteps." He picked up his spear and struck down at the fallen ShineGreymon. But who should be there to block the attack but... well, I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.

"Marcus!" He looked mad as all get out, and covered in DigiSoul. Not Aura Mode, just DigiSoul. He growled and gritted his teeth, so much that you'd think DATS would've given him a mouthguard. "Who cares about the Royal Knights, or King Drasil? Two worlds are about to be destroyed, and I don't see your beloved king doing anything about it. Someone who doesn't care about their world, well they, _they shouldn't be called a king!_ " And with his fist still on the tip of the blade, Marcus pushed it up. That caused Craniamon to lose balance and fall on his back to the ground. Gotsumon held his jaw in his hands. "Ca-ca-Craniamon got..." he stammered. Keenan and Ravemon finished it, "...his butt kicked!"

"Why should that surprise you?" I mused. Our regular marvel brawler jumped off his downed Digimon and looked up to him. "OK, ShineGreymon! Let's show him what you're made of!" he called.

ShineGreymon got up and burst into flames, just as Marcus set up for Burst Mode. "CHARGE! DigiSoul... **_BURST MODE!_ " **I rushed in to pay close attention. In seconds, ShineGreymon gained a fiery shield and sword, as well as a recoloring. "ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!"

"Now, after him! GO!" Marcus pointed the way towards Craniamon, and his Digimon flew up and went back into steel-against-steel gridlock. "Now, finish him!" Marcus called. But before he got a chance, he got struck down by what looked like a comet. That comet spoke. "How pathetic, Craniamon. How could you let yourself get pushed around like that?" Something about that voice seemed so familiar. As the yellow aura faded away, we quickly learned who it was.

Gotsumon was in a panic, practically biting off his granite fingernails. "Ah! Oh no! It's...Gallantmon!" "UlforceVeedramon, scan him with the Kibou Blaster!" UlforceVeedramon nodded, set the Blaster to Scan Mode, and scanned him. In the meantime, a number of other comets came down and landed by Gallantmon. Gotsumon identified them. "Magnamon! Dynasmon! Crusadermon! And that's... Omnimon."

"Omnimon..." I breathed out. There he was, standing in front of me, the hero of the Digital World from _Digimon: The Movie_. That movie was awful, but Omnimon was awesome. I struggled to keep myself from geeking out and asking for his autograph. "And to think, he wants to kill little old us. Be still, my beating heart," I sighed. "There are so many of them now!" Ravemon cried. "We could barely beat one!" Rosemon added. Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Seven, huh? The king's gonna need some new bodyguards when we get through with ya!" he threatened.

"Wait a second!" UlforceVeedramon called out. We all looked to him. "Uh... guys, there's something you should know about Gallantmon." "What?" "Greg ...remember our old buddy Takato?" My eyes glazed over in shock. "You don't mean..." I said. UlforceVeedramon delivered the bad news. "Yes. Takato Matsuki is inside Gallantmon." I quickly felt my legs fail me, and soon my back was hitting the grass.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Keenan's roll call is borrowed from Go-On Wings; while Tom's is a combination of GekiChopper's and GekiBlue's.

Part of MagnaAngemon's prayer comes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

The whole Spirit Ball concept came from Shaman King. I didn't know how else to get Veemon to Digivolve without a Digivice and without battling for a long time.

And if you're wondering, yes, Greg will have to fight his friend Takato in the next chapter. It should be an epic match. And he just fainted. He's OK.


	47. Chapter 43: Saved by Zero

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Gaomon) _We went back to the base for some rest and a morning repast. During our meal, Veemon told us this most enlightening story about how he and Guilmon became Royal Knights before they deserted to reunite with their human partners. We crash landed into the Digital World and into Gotsumon, who was seemingly the same one who tried to kill us a few weeks prior. However, his memories had been erased. He led us to the Server Tree, where we were confronted by Craniamon. It was a tough battle for everyone, but Marcus managed to turn the tide as usual by tipping over the Royal Knight. He didn't get to finish him off because Gallantmon and the other Royal Knights suddenly made their appearance. What was worse is that Greg's old friend Takato Matsuki was inside Gallantmon. Greg took the news rather well. He fainted._

Chapter 43: Saved by Zero

* * *

Thomas

"Greg!" I called. Greg had fainted, so I rushed over to him to make sure he hadn't broken his neck. I checked it thoroughly, and discovered that he hadn't. Marcus came up with another idea as he saddled our fallen friend and repeatedly slapped his face. "Get up, get up, _get up_! Geez, what's the matter with you?"

"Marcus, slapping him isn't going to work. It's only going to make him mad," I said. Marcus kept slapping him. "Well, he should be one to talk! What kind of a wannabe leader faints in the middle of a battle?"

* * *

Kristy

A number of people came to the base. I met Thomas' sister, Relena, and his father, Franz. She seemed like a very nice girl, but we had to get her to sit down. Then, we met Commander General Hashima and Kamemon. Soon, so many people related to Digimon arrived that we had to find extra chairs. However, someone else knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called as I went upstairs and answered the door to the main house. When I did, I saw this older looking girl, about Anya's age. She was wearing a low-cut blouse with a full heart on it, blue jeans, plenty of belts, and steel-toed walking shoes. What was really weird about her was that she kept her ponytail spiked up, so it kinda looked like a pineapple.

"OK, Henry told me about this place, but he didn't tell me about you," she said, somewhat confused. "Who are you?" I asked her. Just then, this female fox walked in. She wore purple gloves with the yin-yang symbol on them. She introduced herself, "Hello there. I'm Renamon, and this is my Tamer, Rika Nonaka." "We're from DATS New York. It's nice to meet you," Rika said. "DATS? New York? Right this way!" I said, as I led them down.

* * *

Rika

Hey, guys. I know you hadn't heard from me in a while. I missed all of you too. Anyway, Renamon and I went downstairs with this girl to this secret base. I looked out over the crowd and met everybody, but then my eyes fell on someone I hadn't seen in a long time. I gasped. "Henry?" When he saw me, he gasped too. "Rika?" He ran through the crowd until the two of us met up. We both enjoyed a nice hug. We hadn't seen each other in at least a year while I was in New York. After about 30 seconds, it started getting uncomfortable, so I broke away from him. I had an image to protect.

"Geez, Wong, you'd think you'd learn about personal space," I snarked. Henry just grinned and shook his head. "You haven't changed at all," he said. "Oh, I've changed. More than you know," I slyly remarked.

Then, I noticed a green DigiEgg he was holding in his hand. "Where's Terriermon?" I asked. "Oh... well, MegaGargomon sacrificed himself in a major boss battle recently. He didn't die though, he's just in this egg. He- he's gonna hatch, any minute now." "Oh..." Renamon looked depressed at the thought.

Henry went through and introduced me to everyone. Some of them used to work for DATS, others were just family. I hadn't seen this many people at a Digimon-related function since that private party in South Africa. Everybody wanted to know who I was, so I told them. "OK, now, I'm the main agent for the New York division of DATS. But before that, I tried hitting it big on and off Broadway. You name it, I've done it. 'No, No Nanette'; 'Grease'; 'Wicked'; 'West Side Story'... I bounced around a lot, especially since I was enlisted in DATS. I've been staying busy though, and I've picked up a lot of skills walking along those bright lights." I almost started to daze off thinking about it. Everyone stared at me weirdly. I looked around and went with it. "You got a piano around here?" I asked. "No, but we've got an electronic keyboard," Miki said.

She took me to it, and I set it up to the right instrument. "Now, this one I learned from 'The Boy from Oz'. I changed one of the words to make it a bit more relevant to me."

Franz stood up. "I believe I've seen that musical. Which song is it?" "'I Still Call Australia Home'."

* * *

["I Still Call Shinjuku Home"

Original Lyrics by Peter Allen

Lead Vocals by Rika Nonaka (Melissa Fahn) and Chorus (Cast)]

 _Rika begins to play the song on the electronic keyboard. The instrument she set it to is grand piano._

 _Rika:_

 _ **I've been to cities that never close down**_

 _ **from New York to Rio and old London town,**_

 _ **but no matter how far or how wide I roam**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku home.**_

 _ **I'm always traveling, I love being free,**_

 _ **and so I keep leaving the sun and the sea,**_

 _ **but my heart lies waiting over the foam.**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku home.**_

 _The humans instinctively gather together and attempt to comfort each other. Henry stares at his DigiEgg._

 _Rika:_

 _ **All the sons and daughters spinning around the world,**_

 _ **away from their family and friends.**_

 _ **But as the world gets older and colder,**_

 _ **it's good to know where your journey ends.**_

 _ **And someday we'll all be together once more**_

 _ **when all of the ships come back to the shore.**_

 _ **I realize something I've always known.**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku home.**_

 _The humans and Digimon soon get caught up in the sentiment and become far more friendlier with each other. Henry's DigiEgg gets some of the love too, as it hatches into Gummymon._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **but no matter how far or wide I roam**_

 _Chorus/Rika:_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku home.**_

" _Moumentai!" Gummymon coos. Henry is delighted, overjoyed, and so grateful to see his old friend as he hugs the In-Training form. Renamon looks happy to see him too._

 _Chorus:_

 _ **but no matter how far or wide I roam**_

 _Chorus/Rika:_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku**_

 _ **I still call Shinjuku home.**_

 _And after 20 seconds or so, we leave this happy throng._

* * *

Doug

I was on my cell phone with my new agent. "So I've got a five-year contract with Viz with more money, royalties on all future DVD sales, and an option to become the lead in another series where I don't sing? You rock! Thanks. Call me up later, we'll do lunch sometime." I hung up, but just as I was getting another phone call, I got an alert on my screen. Greg had fainted, and boy, had _he_ chosen a good time. I checked my caller ID, and it was my main female BFF Lara. I moved her to voice mail and went to the control. Apparently, Takato was inside Gallantmon. "Those Royal Knights must have forced a Biomerge in order to keep one of their own," I figured in concern. Something else popped up. Marcus was slapping Greg around while he was still on the ground. "I'll put a stop to that," I said, entering a new code in.

* * *

Greg

When I came to, I felt Marcus slap me in the face multiple times. I awakened with a smile on my face, a song in my heart, and a firm grasp on his throat. "Hi, Marcus. Did you miss me?" I asked cheerfully. He quickly nodded, then I let go of him. "At least he's back to normal," Tom muttered. I got back up on my feet. "Sorry for the scare, I wasn't anticipating that curveball," I apologized. "...yeah, I guess I should apologize too," Marcus said. He offered his hand, and I took it as we slammed into each other.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called as he charged up his lance. He slammed it into the ground. Marcus started yelling.

* * *

 _It was late in the day, as 6-year-old Marcus Damon was carrying a giant frog home in his two hands. His father, Spencer, denied him the frog. "No, Dad, I wanna take him hooooommmmeeee," Marcus whined. "Marcus, that frog has a home, too. And a family." "He does?"_

 _Spencer got down on one knee and explained it to him. "Yeah, and the mommy frog is cooking dinner and waiting for him to come home." Marcus looked down at the frog. "Oh. Well, I don't want the daddy frog to be late for dinner." So, he let it go. "See ya!" he called after it. Spencer gently put his hand on his son's head, rubbing his hair. "You did great, Marcus. I'm proud of you." Marcus laughed. "Looking out for the little guy. Son, why don't..."_

* * *

Marcus

"...we go home, too?" I asked. That was a great memory, even better than what I was going through at the time. When I came to, I saw that the entire team was lying on the floor, with the Digimon back as Rookies. They all looked hurt. I looked around some more. The Royal Knights, except for UlforceVeedramon, were all kneeling in respect, as if somebody was coming.

"They stopped. They must be planning to finish us off," I realized. Someone was coming. "Well, I'm not gonna let that happen," I vowed as I struggled to get back on my feet, "This fight's not over... until I say so!" I started running towards a hooded figure and fired a punch at him. All that did was create some wind. I missed him, but I managed to knock his hood off his head. I got a quick glimpse of him, kept running a few steps, then stopped. "Huh?" I turned back and got a better look at him. He looked... just like... my dad. "Hi, Dad. It's me, Marcus," I quietly said.

* * *

Greg

I came to again and looked up at what was going on. There was Marcus with someone who looked like... Dr. Spencer Damon. We all looked at it in shock. "Is that Marcus' dad?" Anya asked. "Dr. Spencer Damon. I've been badmouthing him for months, and now I actually get to see him in the flesh," I remarked to myself.

"Oh man... you shouldn't scare me like that. I nearly knocked you out with one of my haymakers," Marcus said, as he got closer and closer, "Dad, let's go home. Mom and Kristy are waiting for us."

He reached out his hand, but this man merely slapped his hand. "You insolent troll! Have you no idea who you're speaking to?" Gallantmon demanded to know. "Of course, it's my, it's my..." "This is King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World!"

Even I gasped at that. "You mean King Drasil is Marcus' dad?" I asked out loud. Even Marcus couldn't believe it himself. "My dad is... king of the Digital World?" he asked in shock.

"No way!" Tom exclaimed. "If that's true, then this makes _Marcus_ the prince of the Digital World," I realized.

Marcus was lost for words, but he tried using some anyway, "I, I don't get it, Dad. We were told to come here and find King Drasil, and now I find out that you're him. Come on, let me in on the joke. Tell me what's going on here."

"There's nothing else to tell you. King Drasil does not need to explain himself to a lout like yourself," Craniamon curtly stated. "His Majesty has already made his decision. In order to save the Digital World, he has decided the human world must be destroyed," Gallantmon went on.

Marcus gasped at this. He still couldn't understand. "Heh, yeah right. Set 'em straight, Dad. You'd never destroy the human world. That would mean wiping out Mom and Kristy too, and-"

Just then, "King Drasil" spoke, "Silence. My decision has been made. The humans eroded the digital barrier bringing our worlds to the brink of disaster. There is no point in allowing them to exist." "But Dad..." "Humans must go. It is the only way."

I could only imagine the kind of mind rape that was happening to Marcus. This was rocking his world. It brought him to his knees. At least he chose to go down, I ended up fainting.

Just then, the other Royal Knights surrounded us. "What shall we do with these useless castoffs, Your Majesty?" Gallantmon inquired. "There's no use for them in the Digital World. Eliminate them," King Drasil gave out his death sentence.

All the Royal Knights on King Drasil's side drew their weapons. "Is this how it ends?" Tom asked. Anya held onto Lalamon, while I held onto Veemon. "It was nice knowing you, buddy," Veemon whimpered. "You too," I replied, shaking.

I closed my eyes, when suddenly, I heard a noise. Like neighing of some sort. I opened my eyes, and coming to the ground was a giant, red horse-like warrior. "Kentaurosmon!" Gallantmon declared. Within seconds, he was picking us up and carrying us away. Whatever he was doing, the other Royal Knights didn't like it. Magnamon fired his attack. "Magna Blast!" Gallantmon added, "You'll never escape. Shield of the Just!" We took that hit from Gallantmon, but I was still alive. We were still alive, but we became unconscious again.

When we finally came to, we were back in the human world. I looked up at the sky. Yes, we were back in the human world. We had survived. I got up. "Man, what a ride," I said. "At least we're still alive," Veemon cheerfully noted.

Anya got up and looked at the sky. "Were we... were we saved?" she wondered. Tentomon looked around. "This sure doesn't look like heaven to me," he said. Just then, we heard loud footsteps and turned around. There was our savior, Kentaurosmon. "Now I remember, he's the one who saved us. Who are you?" Lalamon asked.

He turned his head and introduced himself. "My name is Kentaurosmon, one of the Royal Knights. I am a Mega-level Digimon protected by my impenetrable Red Digizoid armor. My Icy Breath attack creates a blizzard and freezes my opponents in their tracks." I double checked it with my Digimon Analyzer. "Yep, that's right," I affirmed. Just then, a familiar voice came in. "There's no need to worry. Kentaurosmon is on our side."

I turned, and walking towards us was none other than Commander Sampson. "Commander Sampson!" we shouted in joy. He calmly arrived and we all ran to him and embraced him back into our little fold. "We thought we had lost you," Anya said in relief. "Well, most of us. I held out a little hope for you, sir," I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "That's comforting to know, son," he said. Gary was still trying to figure it out. "So then Kentaurosmon must be..." Sure enough, Kentaurosmon disappeared in a stream of light, revealing himself to be none other than that little weasel with a penchant for The Alan Parsons Project, Kudamon.

Veemon perked up. " _Now_ I remember! Kudamon, I'd forgotten that you were a Royal Knight, you arrogant little-" "Save it, Veemon," Kudamon weakly cut him off.

"Boy, if what you said was right, then his Spirit Ball must've been awfully small," I reckoned. "He never told us he could Digivolve to the Mega level," Gaomon pointed out. "Um, Commander, can I take a look at your Digivice, please?" Gary asked. Sampson agreed, and we got a good look at it. It was a Digivice iC. "He's got a Digivice iC, just like Henry and Keenan. He was able to use the DigiSoul Charge Overdrive with his old Digivice. How curious," my little brother noted.

"I fail to see what the problem is. I have a high level of DigiSoul control," Sampson argued. "I, I'm sorry that I kept it a secret," Kudamon apologized before his head dropped to the floor. Sampson went to the grass and picked up his little partner, putting him around the usual spot on his neck. We quickly went to the secret base after we convinced Marcus to stop staring at the sky, mourning the fact that his dad wanted to have all humanity dead.

The first thing that greeted us when we came back was a familiar head. "Well, it looks like they really scraped the bottom of the barrel," she quipped with a smile. My eyes went wide open. "Rika!" I exclaimed. I ran to her and gave her a big hug, laughing all the way.

"It's so good to see you," I said. "Yeah, you too." "And Renamon," I added. Renamon waved. "So, what's been happening over here? It looks like all of you were in a fight, and lost," the fox-like Digimon said. Marcus explained, "Well, I'm gonna give you guys the quick and dirty version. My dad's actually the ruler of the Digital World, and he wants this world destroyed."

Not surprisingly, everyone gasped at that. Marcus still didn't know how to take it. "Yeah, I... I don't know how to take it either. It was a real shock, to me, too," he sighed. "And Rika, I don't know how you and Henry are gonna take this, but one of the Royal Knights, King Drasil's loyal protectors, is Gallantmon. _Our_ Gallantmon," I went on.

They gasped, which was what I expected. "You don't mean..." Henry started. I sadly nodded. "Takato's in there. UlforceVeedramon's Kibou Blaster picked him up." "Well gee, Greg, how are you gonna take this? What's the plan?" Rika asked.

Tom started pacing while he was thinking it out. "Theoretically, Greg should be able to cure this Takato using whatever strange powers he has once we defeat Gallantmon," he guessed. "I hope I can do it, too. This places a lot of pressure on me, but not nearly as much pressure as there is on Marcus. I mean, Takato's our friend, but King Drasil is his dad."

"And if your father's anything like my father, Marcus, then he'll want you to join his side," Tom noted.

Unfortunately, an older gentleman was within earshot. "I can hear that, you know." Tom realized that and put himself in a state of relative shock. "Father," he breathed out. I turned around and spotted him as well.

I decided to introduce myself. "Father? So you're Mr. Norstein. Name's Greg Logan, this is my brother Gary, and my partner Veemon. I've heard so much about you from Tom." "You will refer to him as Thomas," he sternly corrected me. "Oh yes, my apologies." "It's OK, I've gotten used to it," Tom cut in, "I'm just glad Kurata's been defeated. I can't believe I was such a fool to trust him."

"You and the rest of the human world, Mr. Norstein. You and the rest of the human world," Gary attempted to console him. We cleared everyone out except for Henry, Rika, Sampson and their partners. Actually, it was Mr. Norstein's idea. He volunteered to take everyone out for dinner. Sarah and Kristy declined.

We returned to the Secret Base, and our attention went back to the weasel, sleeping on a towel on the table. "All these years, Kudamon has been the Digimon ambassador to the human world. Long ago, King Drasil asked him to observe and gather evidence to decide whether the human race was beneficial or detrimental to the Digital World," Sampson explained.

Megumi took it to what she thought was the most logical conclusion. "So that means, this whole time, Kudamon has been a spy for King Drasil!?" "Calm down, Megumi," Miki said. Megumi exhaled, and Kudamon struggled to get up.

He did manage to move his head. "It's true that I am one of the Royal Knights, but over the long course of my stay with you, I found a real place in my heart for the human race. Therefore, even though I swore an oath to King Drasil, and I understand his decision is meant to save Digimon, I cannot agree with his orders to destroy the human world," he said.

Veemon added to that, "As a fellow ex-Royal Knight, I don't agree with those orders either."

Just then, Marcus joined the conversation. "This King Drasil, he's king of the Digital World, right?" "Right," Kudamon affirmed. He stood up. "Then why? Why is my dad telling the Digimon he's their king? If he's human, then why has he become our enemy? _Tell me!"_

We had to think about that for a long time. "Maybe he's brainwashed like Takato," Henry guessed. Sampson had a different theory, "The man known as Dr. Spencer Damon no longer exists. After Kudamon and I had escaped, we landed in the Digital World where we were granted an audience with Dr. Damon. He showed no concern for his family or you. The man you once knew as your father changed. It's true. Spencer Damon has become King Drasil."

Marcus looked absolutely shattered, and when Kristy and Sarah came down, they were shattered too. Not only that, but a pitcher of juice was shattered all over the floor. Immediately, Kristy went on the defensive. "No, no, no, no, no! They're lies! _Nothing but lies!_ " "I wish they were" was all Marcus could say. Then, he ran out.

We had dinner. "Family. The one thing, that you can't pick," Keenan solemnly stated. "That's true, and deep. Your language skills are getting better, Keenan," Anya said. He perked up. "Yeah? Me thank you!" "Well, sort of."

Agumon and Lalamon went into a shouting match over a pile of eggs reserved for Marcus. Sampson put an end to that quick. "Enough! Pay attention! Both the human and the Digital Worlds are headed for a collision course that will end in destruction. People have been instructed to seek shelter underground, but these measures are in vain. When BanchoLeomon runs out of life force energy, both worlds will come crashing down on each other. Therefore, if these are indeed our last moments, I'll understand if you'd like to give up the fight and spend this time with your loved ones."

It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but I knew what would happen if we pulled out. I didn't want to be the first one to speak, though. After a few minutes, no one else did. "What about you? Are you leaving, Commander?" Anya asked. "Kudamon and I will spend every waking moment, searching for a solution to save both our worlds," Sampson said.

"Then that's what we'll do, too," Tom agreed. Gary chimed in as well, "Agreed. If Greg and I go home to Atlanta, then that'll be two fewer people and two fewer Digimon fighting. That considerably lowers the odds of victory. I think we can hold off on spending time with our loved ones for now so everyone can spend time with theirs in a time of peace."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Tentomon buzzed. I clenched my fist. "That's right. We can't give up the fight. If Marcus wasn't grieving with his family right now, he'd agree. The way I see it, we have two goals. Our immediate is to save Takato and Guilmon. The other, and ultimate goal, is to save both our worlds. There's a saying back in my country. 'You either go big, or go home.' And I'm not planning on going home yet. You can count me in, Commander Sampson."

"You can count me in, too," Rika said, nodding. Henry nodded, as did Anya and Keenan.

Unfortunately, Miki interrupted our little pep rally. "Commander! There's a Digimon signal coming from the northwest harbor," she urgently reported. "Let me see," Sampson ordered as he rushed to the computer. Then, he gasped.

"What, what is it?" I asked him urgently. Tom got a good look as well. "That signature is huge!" he remarked. "I'll get Marcus," Gary volunteered. "I'll go with him," I added. Sampson saluted both of us, and off we went.

* * *

Marcus

I had to break everything down to Mom and Kristy. Who knows if I'd ever see them again? "So our dad is king of the Digital World, which is now falling from the sky? And he wants to wipe out the human world, so his world can be saved by not crashing into us? But why? Has he forgotten about me? Doesn't he love us anymore? Did you have a fight with him, Mom?"

She got more and more choked up. "I just don't understand why. Doesn't he realize, we've been waiting for him to come back home? I believed that I would get to see him again, no matter what bad things happen, and now he's not coming back. Why?"

I was getting caught up in it myself. "It can't be true! There's no way Dad would turn his back on his family! I'm sure. This has to be a mistake! Dad must have some sort of a plan!" Mom gave her piece. "Marcus, I don't know what happened between you and your father in the Digital World, but no matter what he called himself or what he said or did, somewhere inside he still is your father. I didn't marry any King Drasil, I married Spencer Damon. And I believe in the man I married. And we're all gonna stick together as a family!"

"Family," Kristy repeated, "Believing in your family no matter what is what being a family is all about."

I dug my hand into the grass and turned away. "I want to believe in him too, so much that it hurts! But after the way he looked at me when we met, I can't believe that man is my dad! NOOOO!"

Mom suddenly looked away for a moment, as if something she'd just thought about had upset her. "Mom?" I asked.

She turned back to us. "Marcus, Kristy... there's something you should know. I didn't want your father to go to the Digital World. We fought about it weeks before he was supposed to leave. It nearly tore the two of us apart, so he decided to leave." "You mean, you two were gonna split up?" Kristy asked. Mom shook her head. "No, nothing like that. We'd never consider divorce over something that stupid. Anyway, I still remember kicking myself the day he left."

* * *

["Battlefield"

Written by Louis Biancaniello, Ryan Tedder, Sam Watters and Wayne Wilkins

Lead Vocals by Sarah Damon (Mary E. McGlynn)

Backing Vocals by Jordin Sparks, Dameon Aranda, Louis Biancaniello, Ryan Tedder]

 _This is a special request by reader Daniel Kazami. Sarah's mind drifts back to the last day she saw Spencer. He left in the rain without closing the door, so Sarah closes the door, puts Kristy in her crib/playpen, then rushes into the master bedroom. She runs her fingers through her hair in aggravation, mentally kicking herself for backing down. She turns on her laptop and selects an instrumental track of music she likes (which happens to be the instrumental track to this song). She paces back and forth._

 _Sarah:_

 _ **Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now**_

 ** _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_**  
 ** _These times when we climb so fast to fall again_**  
 ** _Why we gotta fall for it now?_**

 _Shortly taking leave of her senses, age, and nationality, she starts dancing around in an R &B styling. _

_Sarah:_ _ **  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

 ** _Why does love always feel like ..._**  
 ** _a battlefield_** ( _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like**_

 _ **Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, hmmmm  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**_

 ** _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_** ( _Backing:_ _ **nothing)**_

 _ **Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now **_

_Marcus opens the door and peeks inside, but Sarah is so caught up that she doesn't notice. Marcus decides she needs some alone time so he quickly closes the door._

 _Sarah:_

 _ **I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

 ** _Why does love always feel like ..._**  
 ** _a battlefield_** ( _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _Sarah suddenly "equips" herself for war, putting on one of Spencer's spare flak jackets and crawling through the "trench" that is under her bed. She quickly gets back up on her feet, then imagines herself battling Spencer via dance._

 _Sarah:_

 _ **I guess you better go and get your armor  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
Get your armor (**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
Get your armor (**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your**_

 _ **We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like**_

 ** _A battlefield_** ( _Backing:_ _ **oh), a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **oh), a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **oh),**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **oh),  
A battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **oh), a battlefield**_

 ** _I guess you better go and get your armor_**  
 ** _I never meant to start a war_ ** ( _Backing:_ _ **start a war)**_

 _ **You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(**_ _Sarah:_ _ **fighting, fighting for)**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?  
a battlefield (**_ _Backing:_ _ **battlefield)?**_

 _Marcus peeks back in and sees Sarah is still crazy, so he decides to watch some TV instead._ _We return to Sarah's madness/coping mechanism._

 _Sarah:_

 _ **I guess you better go and get your armor  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
Get your armor ( **__Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)  
Get your armor (**_ _Backing:_ _ **get your armor)**_

 _ **(**_ _Backing:_

 _ **Why does love always feel like  
(whoa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whoa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..)**_

 _(the "whoa ooow" piece above repeats throughout, continue to fade)_

 _Sarah:_

 _ **I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whoa ooow) **_

_As the music fades out, Sarah realizes what has happened, looks at the time, and realizes she has to get Marcus to school! So, she quickly gathers Kristy and Marcus and the three of them head out the door. Return to present._

* * *

Marcus

"Hey, Marcus," a voice said. I opened my eyes and looked for the voice. It was Greg, Gary, Veemon, and Tentomon in a spare car. They had Agumon with them. "Oh, it's you. Probably here to rub salt in my wounds about my dad, take a cheap shot at him like you usually do," I bitterly said.

"Not at all. There's a large Digimon signature coming from the northwest harbor. I'm thinking it's an old friend of ours. You coming?" Greg asked. I got up and got in the car, then waved goodbye to my family while Greg drove off.

* * *

Greg

As we were driving, we saw buildings being destroyed in the distance. I stepped on the gas and we sped up. Finally, we arrived, got out of the car, and met up with the others. Henry had managed to get Terriermon back. Then, we looked up to the sky for the source. Sure enough, it was Gallantmon. "Wait, Gallantmon!" Kudamon called up to him. He looked to us. "So you're still alive, Kudamon. Just as I suspected," he said.

"Please, leave the human world be!" the little weasel pleaded. Gallantmon wasn't having it. "I have received my orders from King Drasil and I will follow them out to the letter, as is my sworn duty as a Royal Knight. Just as it used to be yours." "I understand you're trying to save the Digital World, but in doing so, you'll be sacrificing billions of innocent human lives." "What an ironic thing to say, especially when it was the humans who attacked the most innocent of Digimon!"

"No! It just one man! Not all humans as evil as him!" Keenan shouted. "You may be right, but unfortunately, King Drasil doesn't see it that way," Gallantmon stated.

I looked to Kudamon and tapped him on the head. "Can I say something to him, please?" I asked. "Oh, go ahead." "Thanks."

Then, I turned to Gallantmon. "Gallantmon! Or should I say, Takato! I'm sure King Drasil has you trapped in Gallantmon's body! He's forced you and Guilmon to Biomerge. Are you in there, Takato?! Well, are ya?!"

Even though I could hear both of their voices in there, he wouldn't confirm it. "I don't know who this _Takato_ is. I am Gallantmon, sworn to protect King Drasil and execute his commands. Now step aside! If not, I shall be forced to kill you here and now on the very ground you stand on!" Gallantmon ordered.

We drew out our Digivices. "We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Anya shouted. "We'll protect our world from you and King Drasil!" Tom added. Keenan, Tom, and Anya went first as they charged up their DigiSoul. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

Rika pulled out what looked like a Digivice iC, clenched her fist, and charged up her DigiSoul as well. "Renamon?" she asked. Her partner nodded and braced for Digivolution. Rika added a sort of Broadway flair to her sequence. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ "Renamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!" Next, it was Henry's, Gary's and my turn. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

"Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

Miki and Megumi went next. " _DigiSoul, Full... CHARGE!_ PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to... _"_ "BishopChessmon!" "RookChessmon!"

The Digimon flew up to his level and surrounded him. Marcus was on his own until he could figure out a way to get up to Gallantmon's level. "All of your powers combined cannot possibly match the skills of a Royal Knight like myself," Gallantmon boldly and arrogantly pointed out.

"We're not afraid of losing for a just cause," Ravemon said. "We'll protect those we love with everything we have!" Rosemon added. "And that includes you, Takato Matsuki!" Sakuyamon went on. "Fine, you've been warned," Gallantmon grimly said. And so, the battle began.

[BGM: "Lucifer" by The Alan Parsons Project]

We stood there as the battle went high in the air. I looked to Rika. "It's different, isn't it?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Being down here on the ground instead of fighting. If this were back in the old days, you and Renamon would be fighting together as Sakuyamon. But now, we're down here on the ground, watching. I hate it."

She just looked at me with empathy. "I understand. It's hard for me to get used to, but that's just the way things are. I took it hard when DATS took away my old Digivice. It was as if a part of me was being taken away. But then I discovered DigiSoul, and it gave me strength, and comfort. 'Rika, DigiSoul is the power of your emotions, your very will. That will trigger Digivolutions and give Renamon strength. Never forget that.'"

I just stared at her. "I know that, kind of. It's just that... I want to do more. I just feel so helpless standing here and cheering for UlforceVeedramon. I should be fighting. I should be helping him free Takato from King Drasil's control. Rrrgh... if only Aura Mode granted the power of flight. I only wish I could do more!"

The battle raged on, and it became more and more brutal as the night wore on. Gallantmon was taking everyone out left and right. Our partners were getting smashed into buildings left and right. The entire Minato ward had become a war zone.

MegaGargomon was about to fire a blow. "Don't kill him, MegaGargomon! Just defeat him!" I called. So, he tried to do that, but Gallantmon pushed him aside. "Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms, which caught the others by surprise. "Cherry blossoms?" MirageGaogamon asked.

They seemed to do something to Gallantmon, but not much. RookChessmon crashed into a highway. Soon, the only one left standing was UlforceVeedramon.

Gallantmon began taunting us as the others rushed towards their fallen friends. "I was wondering how much strength you possessed after I saw you give Craniamon such a hard time. Now I see you just caught him on an off day. You'll never defeat the Royal Knights at this level."

He approached MirageGaogamon. "You're finished! I'm going to end this now!" he confidently vowed.

It was too much for me, so I yelled at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I boldly pointed at our foe. " **Takato**! This has gone on _far enough_! Now we _really_ need to get you out of there, and I'm going to do everything it takes to save you!" I pulled out my Digivice and got in position. " _Kibou Blaster!"_ I scanned my hand over the Signal Port, but nothing happened. I tried it again. " _Kibou Blaster!"_ Nothing. " _Kibou... Blaster!"_ For the third time, nothing. I kept tapping the Signal Port button and nearly checked under my Digivice for batteries. "Grrrr... why isn't this damn thing working!?" I demanded to know. Gallantmon turned towards me. "You pathetic fool. Trying to save me. Soon, you'll have wished you hadn't wasted the opportunity to save yourself."

He pointed his shield towards me and charged it up. "Shield of the Just!" "Is it really going to end like this?" I wondered in horror. The beam fired and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, it was pitch dark. "Am I in... purgatory?" I asked. "No," another voice said. I looked around, and there was UlforceVeedramon. There was only one light. "UlforceVeedramon." "Why are you so upset? Why have you lost your confidence in me, Greg?" "Lost my confidence in you? What are you talking about?" "I know how concerned you are. You've never been used to this before, standing down here while I risk my life. This late in the game, you've always been used to fighting by my side. We make a great team, but there's only so much we can do together. There will be times when you'll just have to have faith in me." "But I can't do that, not when I know I have the ability to fight with you. We have to do this together. We have to save him. I have to save him." "No, you don't. You're not supposed to be making puppies down there, Greg, and you haven't. I'm your proxy in battle. I represent you so you don't have to risk your life. Aura Mode is good for swarms of minor enemies, but it's not meant to fight Royal Knights like Gallantmon. That's why I'm able to progress to Mega, so I can fight them. I don't ask for much, I just ask for your total faith and hope." "I have the-" "You have the Crest of Hope, true, but there's so much about your own crest that you don't understand." "I- I just want to be better than my predecessor. He was so weak that his Digimon was the last to Digivolve to Ultimate." "T.K. wasn't weak, he was only eight years old. I've seen the series, just like you did, and he did a lot of impressive stuff in those last few episodes. He led Puppetmon through traps and a game of hide-and-seek, allowing him to destroy Puppetmon's playroom and take the dolls he used to control the other DigiDestined. He grew and matured so much, just like you have. When we started all those years ago, you were living the dream, not aware of what dangers existed. You were just a naïve Boy Scout who was worlds apart from his home. You really had no idea what you were getting yourself into. But now, look at you. You've grown into a strong, courageous, mature young warrior that I would be proud to fight alongside any day. You'd make a great Royal Knight."

I perked up at that. "You mean that?" UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yeah. But you fail to realize something important. There are times when you can't fight with me. There are times when it would be too dangerous to do so. All you can do then, is place your complete confidence in your friends, and in me. I think someone said, 'Hope is not the conviction that something will turn out well, but the certainty that something makes sense, regardless of how it turns out.'" "But that means... what if we lose Takato?" "So what if we do? You didn't feel the same way about Ed." "Ed was different, he was possessed by his own despair. This is King Drasil we're talking about."

UlforceVeedramon was starting to lose his patience. "Will you shut up for a second!?" "You've done most of the talking," I countered. "You know what your problem is? You're overthinking it and trying too hard. You're focusing too much on the goal that you're not allowing yourself to just let whatever happens happen. You're not trusting that good will prevail. If we end up killing Takato, then you'll be the surviving leader." I gasped, "That's right." "Let me ask you something. What would happen if he was deleted? If all of our friends were deleted, and we had to start over? Could you start... at zero?"

I had to think about it.

* * *

["Saved by Zero"

Written by Cy Curnin, Adam Woods, Jamie West-Oram, Rupert Greenall, and Alfie Agius

Performed by The Fixx feat. Greg Logan

Lead Vocals: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Backing Vocals by The Fixx (Cy Curnin, Adam Woods, Rupert Greenall, Jamie West-Oram, Dan K. Brown) & Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _Within seconds, Greg attempts some meditation, thinking long and hard about what would happen. This is meant to be a mental release for him._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Maybe someday  
Saved by zero  
I'll be more together  
Stretched by fewer  
Thoughts that leave me  
Chasing after  
My dreams disown me  
Loaded with danger**_

 ** _So, maybe I'll win_**

 _(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
**_

 _Greg strikes a meditative pose similar to that used by Commander Sanjuurou Sugata of Hikari Sentai Maskman. The particular hand seal he's using for his meditation is that of the Tiger. A pyramid builds around him as he thinks about whether he truly could start over again at zero. He also thinks of the experiences that brought him pleasure, all the things that nobody can take away from him. These appear in short bursts of video. Veemon joins him in the same pose._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
Holding on to  
Words that teach me  
I will conquer  
Space around me**_

 ** _So, maybe I'll win_**

 _(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
**_

 _The Fixx's frontman Cy Curnin reflected on this particular song's meaning in a 2008 interview for the Las Vegas Sun: "It was about looking at your own life, not so much about amassing material things but about experiences that lend you to be blissful... The song was written from the point of view of the release you get when you have nothing left to lose. It's sort of a meditation. It clears your head of all fears and panics and illusions and you get back to the basics, which is a Buddhist mantra, which I practiced back then, and which I still do. The idea of the song is how great it is to get back to zero." [Fink, Jerry. "Fixx warms up for new album with shows in Green Valley"._ _Las Vegas Sun._ _November 6, 2008. Retrieved on 6-24-11.] This is what Greg is looking for at this particular moment. During the instrumental bridge of this song, Marcus and Agumon run up the side of a building and punch Gallantmon in the helmet. Then, Marcus Double Warp Digivolves Agumon to ShineGreymon and summons the GeoGrey Sword. The two Digimon go up against each other. At Greg starts the final chorus, he realizes this point and begins to levitate off the ground in his pyramid. He's soon joined by the other members of The Fixx._

 _Greg:_ _ **  
So, maybe I'll win**_ _(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
Who needs to win? **__(Backing:_ _ **saved by zero)  
**_

 _Backing:_ _ **  
Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Saved by zero)**_

 _ **Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero**_

 _ **Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero**_

 _ **Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero**_

 _ **Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero**_ _(Greg:_ _ **Saved by zero)**_

 _(repeat until fade)_

 _As the song ends, the meditation seems to have some positive effect on Greg._

* * *

Greg

I returned to that void of nothingness. "Now do you see where you went wrong?" UlforceVeedramon asked me. "Yes, I do. I realize that by placing my complete confidence and hope in my friends and in you, I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. There are some things I can't do on my own, and that I shouldn't even try. You and I are going to get through this fight together, with me on the ground, and you doing the fighting. I place my complete confidence in you, UlforceVeedramon. I know you won't let me down." Suddenly, my Digivice glowed and the void became filled with a blinding light.

Next thing I knew, I was transported back to the real world, where I discovered that I had been protected by Sakuyamon from the blast. I gave a thumbs up to the Digimon and her Tamer, then got in position. "Ready?" I calmly asked UlforceVeedramon. He nodded. _**"YEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWW!"**_ I let out the best rebel yell I could think of while my body became covered in green DigiSoul.

I grabbed the Digivice and shifted it to the side, slowly bringing my free hand into the red light of the Signal Port. _"CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ I called. After the Digivice beeped, an orange light rippled from my body as I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam of orange light particles. UlforceVeedramon took it all full blast as more armor formed on his body, his chest in particular. His entire body became slightly recolored. He drew out his saber and then posed with it. "UlforceVeedramon, Burst Mode!" I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer, while UlforceVeedramon congratulated me. "You've done it, Greg. You've unlocked my Burst Mode, my most powerful form. Now I have more strength, more protection, and all my other stats are going through the roof! My attacks are about the same, just more powerful!"

Everyone gasped at it. Well, everyone except Marcus. He was throwing trash talk towards Gallantmon, bragging about how he was going to save his dad and all that. ShineGreymon was down on the ground. "And you can forget about destroying our world! Then after I take care of you, I'm going to go back and get my dad! Even if I have to force some sense into him, I'll make him realize that he's not your king!"

"Marcus! Step aside!" I shouted to him. I thrust my fist up in the air and did my best cheering. "Rock his world, UlforceVeedramon!"

[BGM: "Here We Go" by Jason Gochin]

[Alt. BGM: "Prime Time (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"You think you can defeat me? I dare you to try it!" Gallantmon taunted. "Oh, I won't just try it, I'll actually do it!" UlforceVeedramon countered as he drew his saber.

The two went to dueling with their weapons and matched each other blow for blow. Marcus looked to me. "What were you yelling for, Greg?" he asked me. "Oh, that's the Rebel Yell. That's how a lot of Confederate generals in the American Civil War said, ' _It's fightin' time!_ '" That brought a smile to his face. The two of us fist bumped.

In the meantime, UlforceVeedramon began to overpower Gallantmon to the point where his lance began to get cut. "Greg! Summon the Kibou Blaster!" my partner said. "You got it!" I pulled out my Digivice and concentrated. This time, it went much smoother than before. "Kibou Blaster!" I shouted as I scanned my hand in the light. The sky became covered in shooting stars, and one of them fell into UlforceVeedramon's hand. With that, he started shooting away.

Meanwhile, Kudamon had an idea of his own. "Sampson, I have to Digivolve, now!" he urged. Sampson didn't look sure at all. "You can't! You're still not fully recovered yet," he countered. "Don't worry about me. Hurry!" So, our commander reluctantly took Kudamon off his neck and threw him into the air, then took out his Digivice and charged up his DigiSoul. _"_ _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__ With that, Kudamon Digivolved. "Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Kentaurosmon!" It was just in time too, because Gallantmon was about to fire off another blast from his Shield of the Just. Kudamon's Mega form took on the blast and deflected it.

"Kentaurosmon! Are you actually planning on fighting me in your obviously weakened condition?" the dinosaur knight asked. Kentaurosmon answered,"It pains me to disobey my king's wishes, but he also asked me to be his eyes and ears in the human world. Well, I've seen and heard for myself, and I'm telling you King Drasil is wrong about the humans. That is why I am planning on ending this foolishness once and for all!"

He raised his shield on his right hand and called out, "Icy Breath!" A blizzard began to start up, and ice began to form on Gallantmon's feet and legs. After those were securely frozen, he lowered his shield and the storm died down just as quickly as it had started. "Great job, Kentaurosmon!" I cheered, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded, then went to protect the others.

UlforceVeedramon agreed. "All right, now we've got him right where we want him. Greg, I'm going to use the Final option on the Kibou Blaster, but I've got a feeling I'll need a power boost. I need your hope," he said.

I nodded, then swung my right arm up, allowing the Crest of Hope insignia to be drawn on the front of my hand. I summoned everything that I had from my will, and my voice seemed to gain some sort of an echo as I chanted, "All my hope... all my confidence... _I freely give to you!_ " Then, I thrust my hand up and out, aiming for UlforceVeedramon.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I took in all of the power Greg was giving me, then used it to activate the Final option on my Kibou Blaster. My blaster's CPU spoke. "Final Attack... _K-k-k-kibou!_ " I aimed it at Gallantmon, just as he was preparing his Shield of the Just. " _Shield of the Just!_ " " _ **Fire!**_ " Greg and I shouted at the same time. The two beams fired at the same time and it became a battle of wills.

* * *

Greg

Whose beam would ultimately hit? I knew that I had my complete confidence in UlforceVeedramon. I had learned my lesson, and this would prove it. This was shaping out to be even better than when Marcus punched Kurata's face in. For a while, it was dead even. Both beams forced each other into a dead standstill. Both Digimon were concentrating to their maximum, one from the ground, and one from the air. Of course, the one in the air had a slight advantage, namely me. I started sweating bullets as I joined in the battle of wills. I took my hand back and shouted, "HA!" Then, I reached out my arm once again to release a much stronger beam, giving UlforceVeedramon the added boost he needed. It pushed me back, but it pushed our beam very forward, hitting the shield and causing an explosion. In the end, Gallantmon reverted to a DigiEgg... and a taller, older version of the leader I had known so well, Takato.

Some force brought him to his feet. The crowd celebrated and cheered, then some of them wondered who this guy was. I looked up to my partner.

"Hey, UlforceVeedramon. Can I have some of my energy back, please? I need to purify him," I called up to him. "Of course. We did a great job," he said. Then, he fired some of his energy back to me, and I set up for Esperanza Soul Therapy.

"OK, everybody stand back! I need a clear path to the dude in the goggles!" I shouted to everyone. They stood back, and I got my clear path. The Crest of Hope insignia remained on my hand. I brought my hand down, and began my chant. "With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!" I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Takato in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and his body went to the ground as the image went back to normal. Marcus and I rushed to pick him and the DigiEgg up. Our threat was vanquished, and we had gained a new ally.

Marcus

After we had secured Takato back at the secret base, I went out to the harbor. ShineGreymon and I would go to the Digital World alone to confront Dad, or whatever he called himself.

"I'm heading back to the Digital World again. I have to face Dad one more time and find out what happened to him," I explained to Kristy and Mom. "I understand, son," Mom replied. "Just be careful," Kristy added, in concern. I raised my fist and smiled. "I have to find a way to be alone with him. That's all I need. Dad and I will have a little man-to-man, even if I'm the only one doing the talking. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery even if I have to slug my way to the truth." "Don't hurt him, though," my little sister whined. I tussled Kristy's hair. "Nice to see you're not worried about me getting hurt, brat."

I started walking away. "Marcus, you doof! Don't leave without promising me you'll bring Dad back with you!" Kristy demanded. "Yeah, I promise," I assured them.

Just then, Thomas called my name. I turned around, and there was practically the whole gang. "I'm coming with you," Nerdstein declared. "Same here," the Logan brothers added. "That goes for the rest of us, too," Lalamon chimed in. "No thanks. The two of us will be fine on our own," I insisted.

That made them a bit upset. "How can you say that?" Anya asked. "You can't face the Royal Knights by yourself," Thomas went on. "Besides, we're a team. That means we work together," Greg reminded me.

I turned away. "Don't you understand? This is between my dad and me. I have to do this alone." "Marcus..." Anya started, but I went on, "Besides... the Royal Knights are trying to take out the human world. They'd have a pretty easy time if no one were here to guard the place. That's why you have to stay."

At least the kid had a point as he nodded. "Marcus... you, right!" Keenan said. The others looked to him. "Yeah, me feel good after talking to Merukimon, like father and son. That's why, Marcus must talk to his father too," he said.

"Right," I agreed. Anya didn't like that plan, though. "I dunno, but I can't stop you if you've made up your mind. It would be foolish to do so. Just use your head out there," she said, offering her hand. "I will. Thanks, Anya," I said, taking it.

Greg wanted to say something too as he put his hand on our handshake. "Well, Marcus, I'll do my best to stand in for you while you're gone." "No doubt about that, man."

Thomas put his hand in as well. "Good luck, Marcus." "Uh, thanks, Thomas." "Don't worry about your mom and Kristy. I'll personally make sure nothing happens to them, and we'll all make sure you have a home to come back to."

Keenan put his hand in. "Just leave it to us." Then, it was Gary's turn. "And once all the threats are vanquished, we'll be right there to help you."

Henry put his hand in. "Because that's what friends do." Then, Rika put her hand in. "And we believe in you."

Everyone was giving me their support, so I took it. I started, "Awesome! Soon, both worlds will be brought to peace, thanks to..." "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" we shouted together.

Then, we broke out of our team huddle, and I climbed up on ShineGreymon's hand and gave them their last words. "Remember, never give up!" Then, ShineGreymon and I took off as the others waved and cheered me off.

Here I come, Dad. I'll make you remember who your family is. And then, I'm bringing you home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The whole incident with Greg's "hope beam" for the Final Kibou Blast is borrowed from the Marble Screw Max attack from Pretty Cure.

UlforceVeedramon's quote about hope came from The Foundation for a Better Life's website and is attributed to "Vaclav Havel Poet, Playwright, 1st President Of Czech Republic (1936-2011)".

Melissa Fahn (Rika and Kristy's VA) actually was in the cast of _Wicked_ and did a lot of work not just in Broadway, but off-Broadway and in the Musical Theatre Guild. Some of her roles include Marty in _Grease_ , Tillie in _Redhead_ , Christine in Vox Lumiere's production of _Phantom of the Opera_ , and Maria in a Denver production of _West Side Story_. Interestingly enough, she never had a role in _The Boy from Oz_.

If you're wondering why I didn't include the memory of Spencer playing baseball with Marcus, the chapter was getting long enough as is. I get that _Savers/Data Squad_ is largely about Marcus. Don't worry, we'll get back to him soon enough.


	48. Chapter 44: A Norstein Family Affair

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Marcus) _Greg recovered from his fainting and grabbed me by the throat! Of course, I did kinda slap him around a little. Anyway, this girl named Rika showed up at the base, reunited with that Wong guy, and then did some sort of Peter Allen number. Gummymon hatched from his DigiEgg, and all was going well. Not for us. I finally reunited with my dad, but the weird thing is that he claims he's King Drasil and that he wants all humans dead! That's totally whack! Just as we thought we were finished, Kentaurosmon came to save us. Turns out he's the Mega form of Kudamon and had been King Drasil's spy for a while, but decided to side with the humans. Heh, that little weasel always was sneaky. Mom and Kristy got the shock of their lives when they found out what happened to Dad, and I had to explain the whole thing to them. Meanwhile, Greg was getting all angsty about whether we'd be able to defeat Gallantmon without killing his old buddy Takato. UlforceVeedramon accused him of not completely understanding the concept of hope. After some meditation and one of those 80s songs, Greg saw the error of his ways and unlocked UlforceVeedramon's Burst Mode. Greg used his trust in his partner to give him a power boost and finally beat that Knight! Now, ShineGreymon and I are going out alone to the Digital World. Hold on, Dad! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Chapter 44: A Norstein Family Affair

* * *

["Beaujolais"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Takato Matsuki (singing voice by Johnny Yong Bosch)

Backing Vocals: Johnny Yong Bosch, Chris Rainbow]

 _As this dream sequence starts, we find a more adult Takato running from something. This something happens to be Gallantmon. Just as he's about to be attacked, he runs through a door marked with the Crest of Hope. Takato then seems to "wake up" in his room thanks to the sound of his cell phone. He looks around the room, gets up, and seems to be hung over. (Beaujolais is actually_ _a very light-bodied red wine, with relatively high amounts of acidity.)_

 _Takato:_ _(VO)_

 _ **No clock beside my bed  
Don't try to wake me  
No phone upon my wall  
Who's going to call?**_

 _ **No knock upon my door**_  
 _ **No news to shake me**_  
 _ **Nights like the one before**_  
 _ **I can't take no more**_

 _After getting dressed, Takato turns on the TV to the news, and making the morning headlines are Gallantmon's battle with the rest of the team. Takato just can't stand to watch it, but for some reason, can't turn away from the screen, even while making breakfast. He nearly slices his finger while slicing tomatoes for a salad. Yes, some Japanese people typically make salads for breakfast._

 _Takato:_ _ **  
Beaujolais goes straight to my head  
Beaujolais puts me to shame  
And I don't know why I'm in this place or how I came  
Beaujolais and I go crazy  
Beaujolais I can't explain  
But it helps me to forget the past and ease the pain**_

 _Noticeably absent from this scene is Guilmon, but not his bread. In a separate area of the kitchen, Takato kneads and folds some dough into Guilmon's head a few times. But when he looks at what he's made, visions of Gallantmon and what happened last night flash in his head. He ends up punching the wall._

 _Takato:_ _ **  
One race that I can't win  
With an alter ego  
One chance to sink or swim  
What am I to do?**_

 ** _One tail that I can't shake_**  
 ** _Wherever I go, he go_**  
 ** _One circuit I can't break_**  
 ** _It's a catch twenty-two_**

 ** _Beaujolais goes straight to my head_**  
 ** _Beaujolais' the one to blame_**  
 ** _And I don't know why I'm in this place or how I came_**  
 ** _Beaujolais will be my ruin_**  
 ** _Beaujolais I can't complain_**  
 ** _Cause it helps me to forget the past and ease the pain_**

 _Takato becomes restless, wandering around his parents' bakery. He decides the one thing that can best get his mind off what happened would be to work, so he starts in a large order of wheat loaves. But as he's kneading and forming the dough, he discovers to his horror that he instinctively makes bread shaped like Guilmon's head. He's panicked by these feelings of sudden disgust towards his partner. Suddenly, visions of his past self and Guilmon loom over him as if they were projected on TV screens that will not turn off._

 _Takato:_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _ **Beaujolais goes straight to my head  
Beaujolais puts me to shame  
And I don't know why I'm in this place or how I came  
Beaujolais and I go crazy  
Beaujolais I can't explain  
But it helps me to forget the past and ease the pain**_

 _ **Beaujolais goes straight to my head (**_ _Backing:_ _ **goes straight to my head)  
Beaujolais' the one to blame  
And I don't know why I'm in this place or how I came  
Beaujolais will be my ruin (**_ _Backing:_ _ **goes straight to my head)  
Beaujolais I can't complain  
Cause it helps me to forget the past and ease the pain **_

_**Beaujolais (**_ _Backing:_ _ **goes, goes straight to my head)**_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _ **Beaujolais (**_ _Backing:_ _ **goes, goes straight to my head)**_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _ **Beaujolais**_

 _As the song continues to fade, we find Takato in this dream filled with agony._

* * *

Greg

We quickly rushed back to the base after Marcus left, just in case Takato decided to wake up. We made it just in time because he started moaning and groaning. Needless to say, two years had done a number on his wardrobe. I don't know how King Drasil kept the Biomerge active so long, but we saw the result.

He finally stirred and spoke. "...Guilmon?" He sat up and looked around. "Huh? Greg, Anya, Rika, Henry... oh man... what happened?" Rika walked up to Takato and slapped him in the face. "Huh?"

"That was for keeping us worried for two years!" she stated. Then, she hugged him. "And this is just to show how glad we are that you're OK." "Uh, gee... thanks," Takato said. That didn't make Rika any happier as her eyebrows went way up. "Is that it? Is that all you have to say? Rrrgh, I don't know whether to kiss you or tear you from limb from limb!"

She slumped into a chair. "Wow, and I thought Rika was happy to see Takato," a confused Veemon said. Gaomon explained it to him, "Well, I personally think she's excited, but her hormones may be saying something different." "Oh yeah, Tentomon told me about it," Veemon said as a grin came over his face.

Meanwhile, Takato continued his search for Guilmon until he saw the DigiEgg. "Oh no! Guilmon!" He rushed for the egg and held it close to him, like a parent who had just recovered his child from a police officer. "Oh, I'm just so glad you weren't destroyed like last time. Oh, Guilmon... I'm so sorry, boy."

"Um, Takato... it's going to hatch soon," I said reassuringly. He let out a sigh of relief. As he walked around looking at the place, it quickly became apparent that he needed a new outfit. "What is this place?" he wondered. Just then, Sampson walked in with Kudamon around his neck. He noticed Takato.

"Ah, you must be Takato," he said as he briskly walked down the stairs. "Huh? How do you know my name?" Takato asked curiously. "Ahem... I've heard so much about you from the Monster Makers and from the agents here. My name is Commander Richard Sampson, formerly of DATS. This is Kudamon." I took it upon myself to introduce him, "Takato, this is Commander-"

"We've already met," Kudamon said. I went on, "Oh. Commander, this is Takato Matsuki, the goggle head I was telling you about so much."

"Wow, you know the Monster Makers?" Takato asked. Sampson explained, "Yes, they used to work for DATS before the base exploded. They're now scattered around the world." "OK... so, I've been gone for two years, right?"

"Right," I said. "What was I doing? All I remember is Guilmon getting up in the middle of the night and following a strange light. I went with him, the light sucked us in... and that's, all I remember." "Well, to cut a long story short, a lot has happened since you were away, but we'll talk about that after a good meal. Commander, you wouldn't happen to have any spare DATS uniforms, would you?" I asked. He stroked his chin thinking about it. "Hmm... most of them were destroyed in the explosion, but I think I may know where to get some more. I'll see what I can do." And so, he left.

We eventually introduced him to everyone. The Bodysuit Police seemed to take a liking to him, but the first person he asked about was Jeri. Apparently, the two had been dating for some time. I went to her Facebook page, something I hadn't checked in a long time. Apparently, her tastes in music had changed, as well as her religion. She was now a Christian, and particularly enjoyed the work of Newsboys and MercyMe. Jeri never really had recovered from Leomon's death and the D-Reaper incident, so I figured she must've turned to religion for comfort. I sent her a message and read it as I typed it. "'Jeri, this is Greg. I got a good feeling you'll be praising God tonight, we found Takato.' Sound good?" Takato nodded, so I sent it.

Sampson came back about half an hour later with some measuring tape, and we got his measurements. "I've got something that'll work for now, but we'll have to do some shopping tomorrow," the commander said. "But I thought everyone was underground," Gary countered. "Hmmm... right. We'll have to scrounge around, then." We got whatever sleep we could get that night.

The great thing about this particular section of Tokyo was that there were numerous choices of restaurants. However, it didn't mean a thing now that everyone had evacuated for safety. So, Sarah and Kristy Damon became part of our support team. They kept everyone fed and happy. We went back to the Matsuki residence in Shinjuku, but it seemed Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki had already evacuated. Thankfully, Takato still knew how to make Guilmon bread, even being two years out of practice. After packing up a number of loaves for later, we checked all of his wardrobe, and found some hoodies and pants that still fit him. We went back to the thrift store in Shibuya (the manager had decided to stay with her shop) and brought in a fashion consultant, Yoshi Fujieda. She'd been one of the first employees hired at DATS, and was an alternate member of the Test Unit (supposedly testing the Spirits of Water). She was an OK girl, I guess. I never really saw much of her, except at lunch or company meetings. She ran through a pile of shirts like it was nothing. "Too black, too basic, too chic, too modern, not modern enough... you know what? Come with me, Takato. We're gonna figure this one out." She took Takato to a dressing room and picked out some outfit combinations, some of which were pretty good. For a joke, Gary and I picked out a Shinji Ikari outfit (you know, white button-up shirt, black undershirt, black pants, white tennis shoes). Tom was nice enough to charge it all on his credit card.

Takato decided to keep his classic look, albeit with slacks instead of long shorts. He kept the goggles, like I figured he would.

We kept a vigilant guard up for any Digimon attacks, but there weren't any that day. Maybe they needed to rest as well. We made it back to the base where Yoshi continued her analysis of Takato's apparel. Gary went in to make sure Yoshi didn't have his way with our buddy. The rest of us watched and waited for Guilmon's DigiEgg to hatch. Gaomon and Veemon did some more sparring, with Veemon showing a lot of improvement. At least, that was as far as I could tell. I went into a spare room and took up some video games. Right in the middle of a level, an idea came to mind. I paused the game and thought it over. Perhaps I could use the powers of my Crest to hatch Guilmon's DigiEgg.

* * *

Doug

One of the perks of being a voice actor for this show, or any show for that matter, is that toy companies feel obligated to give you free toys of your characters and other merchandise. Wendee Lee really seems to enjoy it. Since I was voicing two DigiDestined, Bandai gave me two action figures; one of T.K. and one of Greg. They were the "Extreme Biomerge" kind, the ones with all the attachments that allow you to transform them into their Mega-level monster forms.

Greg's went straight to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, because anything else would've been just weird. I had both of them set up on my desk and was playing with both of them. I even did my own voices. "Now, Greg, prepare yourself to face the true power of hope! Ready, Patamon?" I asked in T.K.'s voice, wearing the hat. "Ready!" I squeaked in a bad impression of Bridget's Patamon voice. Then, I slipped back into T.K.'s voice. "Biomerge Activate!" Then, I took off the head and stripped off the body casing, revealing nothing but a black figurine. I was just in the middle of putting all the Seraphimon parts on, when I got an alert. I answered it. "Yo." "Mr. Erholtz?" I took off my hat. "Enough with the formalities. I'm essentially you. What's up?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could use my Crest to hatch Guilmon's DigiEgg. Takato's back, and we may need Gallantmon."

I thought about it. "Um... yeah, it doesn't work like that. DigiEggs take time to hatch, and you've already completed your Awesome Quota for a while." "I have an Awesome Quota?" Greg asked. I went back to my work of assembling Seraphimon while I explained it to him, "Not really, but you probably want to give some of your friends a chance to shine, ya know? It'd be boring if it was all about you. It's like Marcus punching out every single enemy Digimon he can lay his fists into. After a while, it'd become predictable." "He does that kind of thing anyway," Greg pointed out.

I snapped on the plackart. "...True. Anyway, you're the only one with a Crest, which technically makes you part of Adventure continuity. I wouldn't exhaust myself." I put on my bucket hat. "He's right, you know," I agreed in T.K.'s voice, then I took the hat off. "...All right. Thanks," Greg said. "Any time, any time," I answered in my normal voice. Then, I went back to assembling Seraphimon.

"...Kids, you give 'em a Crest and they think they can do anything," I grumbled to myself.

* * *

["La Sagrada Familia"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Spencer Logan Project

Lead Vocals: Spencer Logan (singing voice by DavidPack)

Backing Vocals: Valerie Logan (Wendee Lee), Uncle Tom (Chris Rainbow), Grandpa Logan (singing voice by Eric Woolfson), Other Relatives (a group of L.A.-based SAG-AFTRA vocal contractors)]

 _The action shifts to a church inside Atlanta. The Logan Family is watching TV as they see their own children fight for their lives against Gallantmon. The mood is somber and low. Aunt Beth pulls out a keyboard and starts playing. Spencer pours himself a glass of water._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **Who knows where the road may lead us?**_

 _ **Only a fool would say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who knows if we'll meet along the way?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Follow the brightest star as far as the brave may dare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What will we find when we get there?**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **We pray the storm will soon be over**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **For the lion and the lamb**_

 _Spencer paces the floor, occasionally looking out the window, wondering when the chaos caused by Dr. Kurata will reach their area._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **Who knows where the winds may blow us?**_

 _ **Only a fool would say  
Who knows if we'll ever reach the shore?  
Follow the rising sun with eyes that may only stare  
What kind of fire will burn us there? **_

_**What kind of fire?  
Oh, only a fool would say**_

 _The scene quickly shifts to the chapel. All the male are up on the stand in their suits, much like an LDS priesthood choir. By the side, an uncle strums a chord on his electric guitar as an unnamed family orchestra joins in below them._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia  
the wind has changed, the storm is over  
La Sagrada Familia  
for the lion and the lamb **_

_Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **We thank the Lord the danger's over**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **There's peace throughout the land**_

 _The parents look on a big screen in the chapel as the fight is slowly turning in their favor, at least for now. UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode is taking charge in this battle, and the TV footage switches over to Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **Under clear blue skies  
our voices rise in songs of glory  
And for all those years our eyes and ears  
were filled with tears**_

 _ **Oh, filled with tears**_

 _Suddenly, the women come in wearing traditional flamenco dresses and tapping castanets around the orchestra while the horn and timpani sections play. They appear to be quite graceful, as is fitting. Valerie comes up to the center and takes the lead._

 _Valerie:_

 _ **Who knows where the world may turn us?  
Only a fool would say  
Who knows what the fates may have in store?  
Follow the light of truth as far as our eyes can see  
How should we know where that may be?**_

 _Uncle Tom:_

 _ **...where that may be?**_

 _Valerie:_ _ **  
How should we know? (**_ _Uncle Tom:_ _ **How should we know?)**_

 _The orchestra starts up again as they see more of the fight. The battle is intense as MegaGargomon fires off more missiles. Gallantmon continues to slash and shock away. A saxophone comes in later on just as UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode and Gallantmon charge up their "beams"_ _._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **Then the angry skies,  
the battle cries, the sounds of glory  
And for all those years our eyes and ears  
were filled with tears  
filled with tears**_

 _And if you're wondering why this is lasting 7:30 seconds or longer, it's because Alan Parsons likes his instrumental bridges. Later, the mothers join in with their castanets. Spencer takes the center spot and the lead ._

 _Spencer_ _ **:**_

 _ **Who knows where the road may lead us?  
Only a fool would say  
Who knows what's been lost along the way?  
Look for the promised land  
in all of the dreams we share  
How will we know when we are there? **__(Uncle Tom_ _ **: ….when we are there?)  
How will we know? **__(Uncle Tom_ _ **: How will we know?)**_

 _Spencer_ _ **:  
Oh, only a fool would say **_

_An organ joins in as we're about to reach the final climax. The men look like they're really getting into it. Ultimately, the castanets join in._

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **The war is won, the battle's over**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **For the lion and the lamb**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **We thank the Lord the danger's over**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **Behold the mighty hand**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **The night is gone, the waiting's over**_

 _Group:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

 _Spencer:_

 _ **There's peace throughout the land**_

 _Grandpa:_

 _ **Until the next time  
Until the next time **_

_Grandpa offers that somber and sobering reminder that stifles the mood a bit. Of course, there's one last bit. As Spencer belts out the last line, the family gathers around him._

 _Spencer:_

 _ **La Sagrada Familia**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, still watching the battle footage is_ _Brianne,_ _Aunt Beth's daughter and Greg and Gary's cousin._ _She's seven years old, has brown hair, blue eyes, and looks a bit like her mother. At this point, she's wearing her Sunday best,_ _a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes._ _Jesus wants her for a sunbeam. She's kind of like Jeri in a way, except she doesn't become all psycho._ _A rogue Digi-Gnome appears from nowhere and gives her a pink-and-gray D-Arc and a Blue Card. She sniffs. "What's this?" she wonders as she looks at the card and the D-Arc. She thinks about it... "Ohhhh, I remember now! This must be one of those really cool Digivices Greg showed me once. So, if I just scan this card through this slot..." So, she scans the card through the slot and suddenly, a white light comes out of the screen. Emerging from the white light is_ _a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange._

 _Brianne is in awe. Like Greg and Gary before her, she grew up watching Digimon as well. "Patamon!" she gasps. "Hi, Brianne. You don't know how long I've waited to see you," he answers. The two laugh and embrace each other. "I don't believe it, my very own Digimon!" Brianne says in joy. Unfortunately for her, guess who walks in at just the wrong time._

* * *

Greg's Dad

I couldn't believe it. "Oh God... not you, too!" I moaned. Little Brianne looked concerned. "What's wrong?" she innocently asked. "Well, you've got one of those Digiman thingeys. Looks like a little rat," I answered.

Just then, the little rat spoke up. "I'm not a little rat. My name's Patamon, and Brianne's my Tamer." "Tamer?" Brianne asked. And while the rat explained exactly what a Tamer meant, I yelled down the hall. "VALERIE! BETH!" Soon, my wife and sister arrived. When they laid eyes on whatever Patamon was, they let out a big "Awwwww, isn't that cute!" I felt a migraine coming on.

"See, see? I've got my own Digivice and everything," Brianne went on. She was so proud of herself. I was about to lose my breakfast.

I took Valerie out into the hall. "This is madness. First Greg, then Gary, now Brianne... pretty soon, everyone in the whole _damn_ _ **family**_ 's going to have one! And then I'll never be able to show my face in the office again." "...I wouldn't mind having a Digimon," my wife responded.

I couldn't believe it. "Oh _God..._ " I moaned again. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I doubled over and tossed my cookies. Valerie shot me a look of absolute disgust. "...I'll clean it up, dear," I volunteered.

* * *

Greg

Eventually, Guilmon's DigiEgg did hatch in Takato's arms. It kind of helped that Gary put it in the microwave on low for about 10 seconds in one of his usual experiments. It was at about 10%, but it did the trick. I'm surprised nobody's given him the Crest of Knowledge. Then again, they'd have to give everyone crests. Marcus would get Courage, Rika would get Love (again), Gary would get Knowledge, Tom would probably get Reliability, I already have Hope, Keenan might get a tossup between Friendship and Kindness, Sincerity would go to Anya, and the Bodysuit Police would have to fight over Light. Or maybe I'd just give that to Tom's kid sister Relena, even though she didn't have a Digimon.

It was a beautiful moment, but aren't all DigiEgg hatchings beautiful? Takato was absolutely overjoyed, and after a good meal, Gigimon Digivolved back to Guilmon. He looked around the room, smelling all over. It seemed Takato didn't remember what happened, but Guilmon did. When Miki asked him about it, he told his story.

* * *

Guilmon

Well, it was about two human years ago. Takatomon just graduated from high school and was registering for a new place they call college. I think he called it Lakeland College, and it had something to do with "liberal arts". It was going to be in this place called Herman, Sheboygan County, Wisconsin.

Anyway, one night, he had just finished working on some more drawings and was dead tired. He was even more tired than when I chase him around the park. He fell onto his bed and went right to sleep. He didn't even change his clothes or anything. I curled up beside him, and was just about to doze off when I saw a strange light in front of me. It was really little, but bright for its size. I woke Takato up. "Takatomon," I said, nudging him. "Huh? Wha- what is it, boy?" he asked. I pointed to the bright light, and then it started floating away. We went chasing down the light until we hit an alley. All of a sudden, the light became bigger until it covered the entire alley. We got sucked in, and the next thing we knew, we were in a dimly lit chamber.

We were met by this guy wearing a hood and long robes. He spoke in this weird voice, it was kind of staticy. However, I recognized it. "So, Guilmon, you thought you could leave the Royal Knights, did you?" I kneeled before him. "Um... yes, I did, my king," I said. "You should have known better than to desert your post. Now, who is this human you brought with you?"

Takato looked concerned. "Wait a second, who are you? And where are we?" he quickly asked. King Drasil silenced him. "Silence! I am the ruler of the Digital World, King Drasil. And you are in my court, so kneel down before me!" My Tamer got taken back by this and was forced to kneel down. "Um... this is Takato, my Tamer. Together, we can Biomerge to become Gallantmon," I explained.

King Drasil thought it over, then said, "Hmm... this seems rather unconventional. However, it'll have to do. Now, Takato... I hope you don't have any plans, because you'll be here for _quite_ a while." He snapped his fingers and a group of black lights surrounded my partner.

Takatomon looked around, all confused. "Wait, w-what's going on here?" he asked in panic. Then, they went inside of him and he screamed. Seconds later, something had come over him. His eyes were more blank, and his whole expression changed. It didn't look good at all. "Come on, Guilmon. We've got to help our king," he said, as if in a trance. He summoned his D-Arc and held it up. "Biomerge Activate." A field of black and crimson energy covered us, and I became brainwashed too. We were in King Drasil's control for those two years. That is, until you freed us, Greg.

* * *

Greg

I was impressed at all this. "Wow... your memory's improved so much, Guilmon," I said. "Thanks," he said with a smile as he put his claw behind his head.

"So that means we've got three Royal Knights on the team now," Megumi concluded. Just then, her computer went off. "Oh!" She rushed to it. "And it's a good thing too. We've got huge Digimon signatures somewhere in the city. I'm sending the coordinates to your Digivices now," she urgently said, typing away at the keyboard.

I checked my Digivice, and saw the coordinates. "Megumi, you know I can't read these," I protested. "It's downtown," Miki sighed. "Right."

I turned to Takato. "You have a Digivice?" I asked him. He pointed down to his belt and held up his D-Arc. "That ought to work for now, right?" "Yeah. Come on." So, we made our way out downtown. I went with Takato and Guilmon separately, trying to get them ready for the roll call. Takato didn't see the point in it, so I just let it go.

When we arrived, everyone was ready to go. It looked like a large number of Knightmon were attacking the city. We realized our Digimon and then got into position. "Ready?" I asked, thrusting my Digivice forward and thrusting my hand out to the side. The others replied in the affirmative, and we were off. To speed things up, all humans that could get their Digimon to the Mega level by DigiSoul Charge Overdrive went first. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

"Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Kentaurosmon!"

Next, it was Takato's turn. He looked to his partner. "Ready, boy?" he asked. Guilmon nodded, but Takato didn't follow through. "Bio- Oh, who am I kidding? I can't use Gallantmon. If what you say is true, then we've done a lot of damage." Takato was losing his nerve, I could sense it. But did I call him out on the carpet for it? No. I realized that I shouldn't. I mean, if I had gone through half the stuff he had, I'd have been a wreck. I just looked at him with empathy. "It's OK, Takato. Go on back to the base and cheer us on until you're ready," I said. So, he left.

I looked to the others, but Tom cut me off before I could say anything. "We should skip the roll call. We're not fighting ourselves," he said. "All right, we'll have a shorter one," I relented, "Who are we?" "DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" everyone except Takato shouted. Then, I pointed the way. "Move out!" And so, the Digimon went on the move, slashing and whipping and who knows what else they do. I stood there, putting my complete trust in UlforceVeedramon. Now and then, I'd offer encouraging words to him, like "Give it all you've got!". Most of the time, we watched. There must've been hundreds of Knightmon, and they all kept coming. I kept watch for when some of them decided to fight from the ground. That would be their fatal mistake. Sure enough, a number of them landed on the ground. I grinned. Marcus would've loved this. The others looked slightly panicked. "Looks like some of them decided to land. Shall we welcome them?" I asked Tom. He looked to me, and then got a confident look on his face. "I think we should," he agreed. Then, I looked to Anya. "Anya, you want a piece of the action?" "With pleasure," she replied, cracking her knuckles. Gary already took his Digivice out and was ready to go. I took out my Digivice and got in position as we set up for Aura Mode. " _ _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__ _"_ we called in unison as our hands went over the lights. As soon as it kicked in, I put my Digivice back in my pocket and went into action.

[BGM: "Run Around" by Jasan Radford]

It was so good to be fighting again. The Knightmon were a bit tougher because they were Ultimate and armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. They were pretty fast with their swords, too. We needed to think fast, so I hid behind a fallen building and fooled around with my Digivice. After about 10 minutes, I figured out how to adjust the stats of Aura Mode. By pressing the Signal Port down, I changed the focus from General to Speed, Attack, Defense, and back again. Now, the only good answer to a good defense is a good offense, so I upped the attack. I showed it to the others, and they did the same thing. Gary went to the beat of a different drum and decided to go with Speed. That fit his style just a bit more, and it worked! Soon, we found ourselves in a groove that we just couldn't get out of. It was great. Our Digimon fighting Knightmon in the air, us Tamers fighting them on the ground. The Data Squad was in the house, as they say. Just then, I got a phone call. I excused myself and went behind a building, then looked at the caller ID. It was Mom, so I picked it up.

"Hi, Mom." "Honey? We're underground, and Atlanta's being demolished. The CNN Center's been cut to shreds, and Peachtree Avenue looks like a war zone. How are things in Japan?" "Not much better, Mom. Gary and I are in the middle of a battle right now, and it just won't stop. I'll have to talk to you later." "Oh, one other thing. Your cousin Brianne got one of those Digivice thingys too. Her partner's this little guinea pig with wings." "A Patamon?" "Yeah." "Well start praying, Mom. You might get touched by an angel." Dad started yelling into the phone, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Love you too, Dad. Bye," I quickly said before I hung up.

"I thought I was the only one with the Crest of Hope," I muttered, shaking my head. Then, I went back to the battle at hand.

When I caught back up, Tom had just gotten off the earpiece and was just about to rush out aboard MirageGaogamon. "Tom, what's going on?" I asked. "My father's trying to take off in our family jet while the airport's under attack." "Need any backup?" "No. This is a Norstein family affair. You don't see me trifling with your family." "We invited you to Thanksgiving in Atlanta, you invited my family to Japan for Christmas. Tom, we've practically adopted you." "I'm going alone," Tom insisted.

Then, he said those magic words, "You're in charge until I get back." I perked up. "In that case, tell Relena I said hey," I said. He gave me the thumbs up as he climbed on his partner's shoulder. "Will do. Let's go, MirageGaogamon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon said as the two sped off.

Unspoken toku law dictates that you don't go back and do the roll call in the middle of a battle. So, we forgot the whole thing and went back to fighting. "So, who was that on the phone?" Gary asked, roundhousing into a Knightmon's chest. "That was Mom. Peachtree looks like a warzone, the CNN Center's been decimated, and little Brianne's got herself a Patamon," I said, laying in a few punches. "A Patamon? Wow. It's like the first season all over again."

I should mention something about Commander Sampson. The man didn't have a Digivice Burst, but he did indeed have excellent control over his DigiSoul as he managed not only to cover his fists with it, but also his feet. Even for a man pushing 50, he hadn't completely let himself go in the fighting department.

* * *

Thomas

What was Father thinking? He knew very well about the worldwide order to shut down all air traffic. The least he could've done was stand by my side, or at least be in the same country as I was. MirageGaogamon and I flew to the airport, which was under attack. My partner took out a number of Knightmon as the plane was forced into the grass. I forced myself aboard and watched as our private medical team put Relena to bed. I closed the curtains and then turned to my father.

"Why didn't you evacuate? It's not safe anymore! You suddenly have the urge to fly your plane through a war zone?" I angrily asked him. He came up with one answer. "I must return to Austria to protect the family estate." "You know there's a worldwide order grounding all planes!" I protested. My father stood there, arms folded. "So what if there is? I'll get authorization just by dropping my name." "You mean the last name I'm ashamed of having!?" I snarled, walking towards him. "How dare you say that!"

Gaomon quickly came in to pull me out of the fight. "We've got to go," he said. I just glared at him, and then mentally counted to three to calm myself down.

"We have reports of another attack. You had better seek shelter," I advised my father. "Absolutely not! I'm fueling up another jet and departing for Austria within the hour." I felt more veins pop in my head. "But I just told you why you can't do that!" "Then you will act as our escort." I started shaking as I closed my eyes, doing everything in my power to keep myself from exploding in rage. "No, I won't." "I thought you were worried about protecting your sister's life. I guess not." "Well then... I can say the same thing about _you_ , Father," I growled back. "What?!" "That's right. What have _you_ ever protected in your whole, selfish life?"

My mind raced back to after Mother's funeral. Father had just flown in from Austria to pick me up. The courts had determined that he could rightfully gain custody of me. Everything had been cleared out of the house, and all that was left was a picture of her. I carried it as Father shut the window. "Thomas, it's time," he firmly said. I slowly followed him out until I noticed something. It was a long board that she had used to measure how tall I was. I wanted to stare at it one last time. "One second, Father," I had called. But, it was to no avail. His manservant had shut the door.

We were on the plane to Austria that very night and arrived a few hours later. When we arrived at the mansion, I was told to sit outside while Father attempted to clear me with Grandmother Norstein. "But why, Mother?" "For the last time, Franz, no! I'm not under any obligation to meet _that_ child!" "But he's my son, and your grandson." I could hear what they were saying, so I cracked the door open to listen in. "He might share our blood, but he won't share our name. There isn't any way that boy can be considered a true Norstein." So that was how they felt about me. I must've cracked the door a bit too loudly, because they turned toward me. "Thomas," Father said. He cleared his throat. "Where are your manners? Introduce yourself to your grandmother." I walked up to her, not sure what to say. "How do you do, Grandmother?" I managed to utter. She got a good look at me, holding up my chin. "He certainly does have his mother's eyes," she observed. Then she turned back to Father. "This is how you repay us, Franz? By bringing such _common_ blood in our family? And Japanese, no less. You should be ashamed of yourself." Then she turned back to me. "Young man, you are part of the Norstein family, and yet you are not part of the Norstein family. You'll do well in remembering that." There I was, ostracized by my own grandmother. I tenderly looked to Father, who did nothing but turn away and grunt. He should have defended me. He should have stood up for me, his own flesh and blood. But he didn't. He never has. My mind went back to the present.

"I will never forgive you for what you said on that day. Or rather, for what you didn't say. By keeping silent, you completely insulted my mother," I said. Father breathed in. "You don't know anything at all. Anything."

Gaomon got my attention. "Sir, you better take a look at this," he said. I looked out the side window, and saw more Knightmon heading in our direction. "Well don't just stand there, Thomas. If you really want to be considered a Norstein, then do something!" Father barked. I turned back to him, baring my teeth. Just then, the doctor parted the curtains. "Mr. Norstein, your daughter's going into shock!" he urgently reported. "Well, save her!" We both rushed into the hospital wing of the plane.

"My brother... I want my brother..." Relena moaned in her sleep. I was holding onto the bed, and she reached out for my hand. My thoughts went back to her natal day. Father had remarried, this time to an Austrian noblewoman. I never really knew my stepmother that well. She seemed kind and caring, but a bit... distant. I supposed I carried some feelings for her, but I never truly accepted her as a replacement for my mother. That distance was expanded by Father, who always apologized whenever I entered the room. I was always a liability, a wild branch in the Norstein family tree. My stepmother didn't give birth in a hospital because Grandmother insisted that they were only for commoners and not for aristocrats like us. I was kept to the side with my homework, but the mansion was full of commotion.

Father and Grandmother walked to the doctors moments after Relena was born. "Well, Doctor?" "Congratulations, Frau Norstein. It's a girl!" the doctor said. "Is it?" "Uh, yes, but there were some complications. Maybe even, some permanent damage." "Well, I suppose she'll have to do. Save her, Doctor. This child must carry on the Norstein bloodline." My stepmother had died from the complications. A few days after the birth, the very best medical equipment was placed in Relena's nursery and a medical team was hired to work in-house on a permanent basis. One day, I snuck into the nursery and approached the crib. I thought I'd at least introduce myself to my new sister. I held onto the crib. "So you're Relena, huh? Everyone's really worried about you." Just then, she started crying and found comfort in my hand. I pulled it away, and for some strange reason, she resumed her wailing. If anyone caught on, I would be in trouble, so I put my hand inside the crib and she grabbed the two opposite fingers. She looked happy and relaxed. It was then that I realized we had a bond. I silently vowed to do everything I could for her. That's why I pushed myself academically and graduated at the top of my class.

My mind went back to the present, and I searched for a spare guitar case. I had acquired a number of skills for Relena's sake, including musical abilities. I found the guitar case and opened it up to reveal an acoustic guitar. After I quickly tuned it, I sat down on the bed and began to play. The number I chose was from the _Gaudi_ album and was a personal favorite of Relena's. I had sung it to her a number of times.

* * *

["Inside Looking Out (Acoustic Guitar Version)"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

 _Thomas starts gently strumming the tune on his guitar._

 _ _Thomas:__

 _ **To touch the sky  
A dreamer must be  
Someone who has more imagination than me**_

 ** _To reach the stars_**  
 ** _A dreamer must fly_**  
 ** _Somehow he must live more of a lifetime than I_**  
 ** _For sands of time won't wait_**  
 ** _And it may be too late_**

 ** _Now is the hour and moment_**  
 ** _Don't let the chance go by_**  
 ** _Your ship is sailing with the high tide_**  
 ** _And all your dreams are on the inside_**  
 ** _On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out_**  
 ** _Looking out, looking out, looking out, looking out_**

 _And as Gaomon looks out, he sees Yushima fully charging his DigiSoul, Digivolving Gwappamon into Shawjamon for the fight against the battalion of Knightmon. Sha_ _wjamon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fictional Sha Wujing and is Kamemon's Ultimate level. Although he is a calm and collected Digimon, it is said that a certain DigiCore was sealed among the nine beads of his necklace, and if even one bead is lost he will be transformed once again into a terrifying Digimon. He wields the astonishing super-heavyweight class "Kouyoujou" staff . Right now, he's using his Hydro Descent attack to_ _shatter the ground and release a raging current. In the meantime, chicken noodle soup is being served on the plane. Franz, who isn't a complete monster, takes a bowl and begins to spoonfeed the soup to Relena, making sure to take off the mask._ _One by one, Franz and the doctors gather around the bed. Thomas continues his heartfelt lullaby._

 _Thomas:_ _ **  
To change the world  
A dreamer must be  
Someone who has more determination than me**_

 ** _To free his soul_**  
 ** _A dreamer must fly_**  
 ** _Somewhere he must find a better reason than I_**  
 ** _The hands of time won't wait_**  
 ** _And we may be too late_**

 ** _Now is the hour and moment  
Don't let a day pass by  
Your ship is sailing with the high tide  
You could be standing on the inside  
On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out  
On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out  
Looking out, looking out, looking out_**

 _ _Thomas slowly winds it down as the bowl is completely drained. Relena, having been very content with the song, not to mention the soup, yawns, and falls asleep. Her condition becomes stable as Franz secures the mask. The camera pulls back slowly until the plane looks quite small. Then, we fade into the next scene.__

* * *

Thomas

I finished the song and put the guitar away. "All right then, I'll save us. For Relena, and not because my last name just happens to be Norstein," I said, walking through the curtains. I caught up with Gaomon. "Uh, sir, are you all right?" he asked. "I'm perfect," I answered as I motioned for him to follow me.

* * *

Greg

Gary grunted as he laid the last punch into the last Knightmon on the ground, but we kept seeing more coming from the sky. I turned off Aura Mode and called up to UlforceVeedramon. "Hey! Are you ready to take it to the limit one more time?" "Yeah! Bring it on." I smiled. "Oh, I'm bringing it, all right." With something of a flair, I charged my DigiSoul to just the right limit for Burst Mode, then waited for the display on my Digivice to switch from "ULTIMATE EVOLUTION" to "BURST EVOLUTION". When it was cleared, I slanted it horizontally, slowly bringing my free hand into the light of the Signal Port. _"CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ After the Digivice beeped, an orange light rippled from my body as I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam of orange light particles. The beam hit UlforceVeedramon and powered him up. "UlforceVeedramon, __**BURST MODE!**__ _"_ He drew out his Ulforce Saber and went to work on the remaining Knightmon, slicing and dicing them up with great speed and accuracy. I cheered for him. "Yeah! Make shish kabobs outta them!" I started punching the air enthusiastically, going left to right, cheering him on. Henry caught my fist and gave me one of those looks that read, "For crying out loud, would ya knock it off?" I rolled my eyes and went back to cheering him on. Finally, it was all over as my buddy used a supercharged Ray of Victory to take the last two out.

That was probably the greatest battle any of us had fought in a long time. The best part was that Marcus and Tom weren't there, so I was the alpha guy. This is why I have maintained my enthusiasm throughout most of the experience. It just keeps getting better and better. I was bummed out that Takato lost his nerve, but who could blame him? I surveyed the area, as did Henry. "OK guys... I think that's the last one," the Chinese young man announced. The Digimon complemented and high fived each other. "Who's the mon?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "You are," MegaGargomon answered. "No, you are," my partner insisted. After a few minutes, everyone was playfully arguing over who was "the mon".

We went back to the base where everyone took a shower and did some laundry in shifts. After everyone was cleaned up, Sarah, Kristy, and Takato made a nice after-battle meal. We broke bread and told our friend about all the amazing stuff that had gone down while he was away. Takato didn't have his usual enthusiasm. Henry was the first to say something. "What's the matter, man? Usually this kind of stuff would make you geek out." Takato put down his chopsticks. "...Yeah. I've been thinking, guys. When I first Biomerged into Gallantmon, it was to right wrongs and avenge evil. Guilmon and I had this goal, but now that we've caused so much destruction... I don't know if I can feel right becoming him again."

Tears started to roll down his face. "I mean, what if we haven't been purified? What if... well, what if there's still a part of me that wants to take innocent lives and destroy and cause chaos that's just waiting to come back the next time we Biomerge?" he rambled before bursting into more tears. It was a tough moment. For a long time, nobody said anything while Takato wept. After swallowing, I stood up.

"That's just not possible," I said, looking directly at the gogglehead. "Hmmm?" "Takato, I know what I did. I used Esperanza Soul Therapy to heal you and Guilmon, to eternally seal the darkness away from your hearts. Do you know what Esperanza means?" I asked him. He shook his head, and I went on, "It's Spanish for 'hope'. The good part of you, the part I know so well, reached out for that hope. All I did was unlock and open the door. You decided to step through and accept the light. If you hadn't, well, you probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't fully understand it myself, but I'd like to think that would be the case."

Anya spoke up next. "He's right, Takato. I can understand why you'd feel guilty for your past sins as part of the Royal Knights, but it isn't your fault. You were controlled. In my eyes, you cannot be held responsible, so you're innocent." "We all wanted you to pull through," Terriermon added.

Just then, the system went off. Someone was at the door upstairs. I went up and answered it, and it was Jeri. She was taller, more curvy, more like a woman, and yet had gained a pure and religious look about her, much like Alice did all those years ago. Even without saying a word, she made it perfectly clear she could not be tainted. I couldn't do it, even if I had wanted to, which I wouldn't. She wore a small crucifix around her neck. "Oh... Jeri. Hi," I said. She bowed. "Hello, Greg. It's been a long time." "I know, too long." "So this is it, hmm? Are you sure Miki and Megumi gave me the right directions?" "Oh, everyone's downstairs. Follow me."

I led her downstairs. When Takato saw her, he gasped and rushed to her side, giving her a big hug. "Jeri!" "Takato..." The two embraced for what must've been two minutes straight. Jeri broke out of it for a second. "Takato, I have an important message for you. God loves you." "What does that have to do with anything?" Takato asked.

It seems Jeri came prepared as she thought of a sermon off the top of her head about Simon Peter and the struggle he faced after denying he knew Jesus three times. Finally, she summed it up. "All you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And it is this moment right now that you can choose to make everything new." Takato didn't know how to take all this, so Jeri did the only thing a supportive girlfriend could do. She took him in her arms and kissed him. From what I could observe, it was one of the holiest, purest, and most sincere displays of affection I'd ever seen before. Not wanting to be left out, I looked to Anya. She must've had the exact same idea because we kissed as well. We held out for a nice long one. Now, I think P.D.A. has its place, but if Jeri and Takato could get away with it, why not us?

"Uh, guys, this isn't really the time for that," Gary said. I brushed him aside. "That's the strange thing about humans. In times of distress, they tend to treasure their relationships more," Tentomon wisely observed. We finally broke out of our embraces, and Takato looked like a new man. But was he convinced? We'd have to wait for another battle to find out.

* * *

Thomas

I didn't waste any time in exiting the plane and pulling out my Digivice. Even in mid-run, I was able to pull it off. _"_ _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__ "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" "Go after them!" I ordered. "Sir, yes, sir!" And off he went. He used a Full Moon Blaster in a Knightmon's face while he was fighting another Digimon. I assumed he was Commander-General Yushima's, and my presumptions were affirmed when I saw our Hawaiian shirt-clad leader in the distance. I looked him up, and it was Shawjamon. "Thank you, MirageGaogamon," he said with gratitude. He nodded. "Let's get this done!" "Right!" The two went out to battle. I rushed out to Yushima. "I'm sorry about my father, sir," I apologized. "Hmm? It's not your fault. You're just his son." I looked to the battle. "You're right," I admitted.

MirageGaogamon reverted two Knightmon to DigiEggs with his Double Crescent Mirage. "That's it, MirageGaogamon! Now, finish the rest of them." "Sir, yes, sir." All of a sudden, they fell back. "They're falling back?" I asked. I soon discovered the reason why. There was a storm brewing in the sky, which meant there must have been one in the Digital World as well. That was the only way I could logically explain what was going on. Dropping theatrically out of the sky was a pink knight. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Crusadermon, a Mega-level Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", he is a monarch who presides over all Knightmon. Even more than to morality, Crusadermon is faithful to what he personally regards as "Justice", and those ends justify their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Crusadermon will find merit in it, even in regards to "Ruling through Strength".' A-another Royal Knight!" He spoke. "Traitor! You will pay for betraying your king!" he vowed. His voice reminded me of Jim J. Bullock's. Crusadermon was absolutely flaming, I was sure of it. I had enough. "Let's go, MirageGaogamon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" "No, don't! Thomas!" Yushima shouted. We soon found out the reason why. "Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon not only evaded the attack, but also attempted to chop up MirageGaogamon with the four body-sash blades which extended from his armor. My partner crashed in front of me, causing me to fall as well. "You fools," he scoffed. "He's strong," I noted, stating the obvious.

* * *

Yushima

Thomas isn't his usual, focused self. Something must be bothering him. Could it possibly be that his family is causing him to become flustered?

* * *

Franz

I stayed in the airplane with Relena and the doctors while nervously holding onto my soup. I put the bowl down and grabbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. "Was everything, all my fault?" I asked myself.

My mind went back to early in Relena's life. I've always been closely tied to my mother's apron strings, in a manner of speaking. I thought I was a good, dutiful son. She may be overbearing, but she always knew best. As we walked down the hall, she made her thoughts known. "Thomas will succeed as the heir to the Norsteins." "Since when?" I asked in surprise. She answered quite simply and dismissively. "Relena won't do. She was simply born too sickly. There's no choice. I want you to start looking for a young lady of suitable pedigree for Thomas to marry. Choose one that is above prejudice so people won't be talking behind our backs." "I won't do this, Mother," I firmly stated. She turned her head. "Yes, you will." I growled and relented. "Fine." We continued on down the hall. "In the meantime, why don't you pass the time with a game of solitaire?" she suggested.

Just then, something in the present caught my attention. It was Dr. McIntyre. "Mr. Norstein, the plane is ready for takeoff. We must get Relena to a hospital as soon as possible." I came to. "Huh? Oh, right." "Please, hurry! We must go while Master Thomas is still distracting those Digimon!" "Thomas..."

* * *

Thomas

Soon, both Shawjamon and MirageGaogamon were on the ground, beaten badly. It was so bad that the former had reverted back to Kamemon. Yushima rushed to him. I couldn't figure out why we were getting beaten. We had tried Battle Formations Alpha through Zeta, and everything in between. Maybe it was the fact that my family was there that was making me lose my edge. "Hmmm... I admire your spirit, brave Digimon, but unfortunately it will not change the ending to your _sad story_ ," Crusadermon sneered. Then, he charged up an attack. "Fist of Fear!" He instantly came into point-blank range, then started shooting MirageGaogamon in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm. It created a medium-sized explosion and brought him down on the asphalt again. "MirageGaogamon!" I cried.

As I was running towards him, suddenly I heard another voice. "Tommy, don't go! Tommy, please don't go!" I turned around, and there was Relena, running towards me as fast as she could. Just then, a Knightmon decided to attack her! The blast was headed in her direction. " **Relena**!" Father shouted. He was ready to protect her, but he tripped. I had to dive in and protect her from the attack. MirageGaogamon protected the both of us. As I held my baby sister in my arms, I saw Father on his stomach, weakly lifting his head. "Thank you, Tommy," she breathed out. Then, she went back to sleep, or fainted. Perhaps it was both, I couldn't tell at the moment. I tried getting her attention. "Relena! Relena!"

Father stood up, walked towards me, then fell to his knees. I looked into his eyes. For the first time ever, I believe, they were full of remorse and regret. "I'm sorry, for treating my children like I own them," he said slowly and methodically, "I've spent my whole life trying to protect our family name. And for what?" He started to slowly break down. I didn't know what to say at that moment. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry genuine tears of remorse. "Don't cry," I started, but then thought against it. I remembered when I was in Austria, outside the family manor. I, too, had wept deeply because I thought I wasn't accepted into the family. That apology was all I needed. Now there was no way I could disappoint him. No way at all. I knew what I had to do. "Father, please take Relena," I said, giving her to him. "Huh? Thomas?" I stood up, determined. "Don't worry, I'm going to protect you. I promise you I will. And I won't let them lay a finger on Relena," I vowed, leaning my hand against my partner's foot. "Ready when you are, sir," he said. I nodded to them both and then turned to face my foe.

[BGM: "Paseo de Gracia" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I threw down the gauntlet. "Crusadermon! It's time for you to leave the human world. I swear on behalf of the Norsteins, _**I will win!"**_ " _You're_ going to defeat _me?_ I find your joke quite insulting. You won't be laughing when I _delete_ you and your Digimon _partner_." With that, he flew down and prepared to strike. MirageGaogamon secured himself and stood his ground, ready to defend. One of my favorite movies growing up as a child was _The Secret of NIMH._ One scene that particularly stood out in my mind was when Mrs. Brisby's stone house was sinking in the mud. She and the rats did everything she could to bring her children out. Unfortunately, it didn't amount to much for the timid little mouse until the amulet rose up from the mud. She flinched at first, but when she grabbed it the second time and allowed the power to flow through her, she was miraculously able to bring the block from the sinking depths. It was her will to protect her children that gave her that power, and now I had that same will. Nothing was going to stand between me and my family, nothing! It was then that my Signal Port on my Digivice Burst lit up. As I felt the power surge through me, I became covered in a rising blue aura of DigiSoul, and I let out something of a restrained yell. I attempted to maintain dignity throughout the whole thing. Always dignity. That's just how a Norstein is. An aura covered MirageGaogamon as well, as Crusadermon was deflected. "Get ready, MirageGaogamon!" I ordered. Then, I swung my hand around and went into position.

I shifted the Digivice to the side, slowly bringing my free hand into the light of the Signal Port. I noticed the aura being drawn in as I swung it. _"CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ I called. After the Digivice beeped, an orange light rippled from my body as I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam of orange light particles. My partner took the energy and gracefully accepted it, gaining wing-like decorations on his shoulder pads. He brought his hands up and apart, creating what looked like a crescent moon. As it expanded, he brought his hands up again, like he was about to execute a Spirit Bomb, and then drew out a crescent energy blade. "MirageGaogamon, __**BURST MODE!**__ _"_

I stared in amazement as I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. "You did it, sir! You were able to help me achieve another level of power. In this mode, my Meteor Shackle and Final Mirage Burst attacks will propel us to victory!" my partner said.

Then, I put my Digivice away and my proverbial game face on. I had already developed a strategy in seconds. "MirageGaogamon, show them what the Burst Mode can do! Attack Pattern, 15-A!" I called out. "Sir, yes, sir!" He went right to work as he deflected a Knightmon with his globe. "

I'll put you in your place!" Crusadermon swore, but the globe broke his weapon. "What?"

MirageGaogamon growled, then sped up for a melee. "Spiral Masquerade!" The two fought intensely in a giant ball of light, going back and forth. It was too fast for me to follow, but I had my will, and that was all that mattered.

In the end, Crusadermon got hit with the globe. "What kind of new power is this?" he wondered. "Time for you to leave the human world for good, Crusadermon!" my partner said. That only made him angry. "Oooh, how dare you speak to me in such an insolent manner! I'll teach you. Fist of Fear!" "Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon struck his enemy with a globe of light that has the energy of a planet. Pink light scattered around the sky. "Impossible!" the Royal Knight shrieked. He let out a roar of pain before finally reverting into a DigiEgg. The other Knightmon soon left the scene. When all was said and done, MirageGaogamon reverted back to Gaomon, leaving him looking very small and very tired. I put him back in the Digivice to recover. "Well done, Gaomon. Well done." Father was quite relieved.

We managed to get Relena secured in a spare, undamaged room in the airport. "I see, so you're leaving," Father said. "Yes," I affirmed. "What's the prognosis?" "Relena's fine. The doctor said she was over the worst of it." "I meant you." "Hmmm?" "Are you coming back? Because I worry when you're away."

I gasped at that. This was the first time I had ever heard of any concern from him. He was surprising me all the time. I tried to hide it as we sat down. "I'll be fine, don't worry," I reassured him, "After all, I am a Norstein, right?" "You are." We embraced shortly, and then I left, closing the door. Yushima and Kamemon had been waiting outside, so I turned to my commander-general. "Thank you for everything, sir," I said. "Eh, don't mention it." I nodded, then pulled out my Digivice. "Gaomon, realize." Gaomon came out of his Digivice and walked with me down the hall. "Let's go. Marcus needs us," I said. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir," Gaomon obediently responded.

* * *

Yushima

Interesting guy, that Thomas H. Norstein.

* * *

Takato

It's so good to be back, but I'm just not sure. I mean, I've missed so much since I was gone, and I've caused so much damage. I believe what Jeri said, but will it be enough? I've got to find the will to fight on.

* * *

Author's Notes:

One of my favorite movies growing up was _The Secret of NIMH_. I attempted to recreate that feeling for Tom's lullaby. I thought "Inside Looking Out" was the best match for that. Plus, it's a gender swap from the original "Flying Dreams Lullaby" scene.

"Why don't you pass the time with a game of solitaire?" is a repeated line from _The Manchurian Candidate_.

Special thanks to ShadowLDrago for the Aura Mode Changes.

No, Takato hasn't become a coward. A bit more Shinji-esque, maybe, but certainly not a coward. Gallantmon will fight in a future chapter.

Finally, who's to say Doug Erholtz doesn't play with his own action figures?


	49. Chapter 45: Full House

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2017 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Doug) _Takato finally woke up from his mini-coma and started searching for Guilmon, who was in his DigiEgg. Well, Greg wanted to use his Crest to hatch the egg, and I told him, "Hah, no way!" You don't use a Crest for something as frivolous as hatching a DigiEgg. I mean, come on. Anyway, Gigimon hatched and Digivolved to Guilmon, and it was just in time because the Knightmon were taking over downtown. However, Gallantmon didn't make an appearance because Takato lost his nerve. In a nice little side plot, it turns out that Greg's cousin_ _ _Brianne became partnered with a Patamon. After the fight, Greg gave this nice little speech about the power of Esperanza Soul Therapy, and Jeri showed up to bring Takato back to his fighting spirit. I think the kiss helped. Meanwhile, Thomas got called to the airport where his dad and half sister were planning on taking off back for Austria. The two got into an argument before Thomas had to sing Relena to sleep. On top of that, he fought the ever-powerful and ever-camp Crusadermon. He was getting creamed too, until Relena decided to run toward her brother, and Franz broke down, realizing he didn't own his kids. Thomas saw the light and that gave him the will to protect, unlocking Burst Mode and ultimately allowing MirageGaogamon to hand Crusadermon his butt on a silver platter!__

* * *

Chapter 45: Full House

Greg

I got a call on the earpiece from Tom. "Hello?" "Greg, this is Thomas. I'm on my way to the Digital World to search for Marcus. As soon as you guys have defeated a few Royal Knights, come meet me." "Roger that, Norstein." I hung up.

In the meantime, we kept trying to encourage Takato. Now, he hadn't become a complete craven coward. I absolutely refused to believe that. I believed that somewhere he still had the heart of a gallant knight. Once you become a Tamer, there's a part of your soul that changes forever. You can never become the same person you once were. Yeah, I know it sounds corny, sappy, and completely sentimental, but I believe it's true all the same. Ultimately, what we decided to do was just leave him alone and work things out himself. It was a battle he'd have to fight on his own.

Sarah and Kristy had gone home and invited us to crash at their place for a while, so we packed up whatever vehicles we had and went off. I took Gary, Takato, Henry, and our Digimon with us as we drove to Tom's mansion to pick up some clothes. After we'd packed up, we went on our way to the Damon residence. I tried to strike up a conversation. "So, Henry, have you ever noticed that Matt's song in the dub of Zero Two sounds a lot like 'Semi-Charmed Life' by Third Eye Blind?" I asked. "No, I hadn't. But when I think about it, I'm not too surprised," he said. "That was the popular style of the time," Gary commented.

Takato wasn't saying anything. "Boy, you really are bummed out about this whole thing, aren't ya Takato?" Veemon asked from inside his Digivice. Guilmon crawled all over the inside of the car, looking concerned.

"Takato... what's wrong?" he wondered in concern. "Leave me alone, I need some space," his Tamer snapped. Guilmon gave him those sad puppy-dog eyes. "Takatomon... this isn't like you," he whimpered.

"I know. We'll have to find some way to get you to snap out of it," Henry said with determination. "I've got an idea!" Guilmon offered. He bit down on Takato's hand. "YEEOW! _Guilmon!_ " Luckily, he didn't break any skin. "Hey, it worked on Matt," I said. Takato massaged his hand. "That was his leg, and it was covered in denim," he grumbled.

* * *

Anya

It was a stormy, blustery night, fit for neither man, Mon, nor beast. Rika and I were talking about typical girl stuff. "So, where's Ryo? I thought you were chasing after him," I said. "Ryo? Heh, the showboat," she snorted, "We were dating for two years, and then I moved to New York. He decided to follow me, and then discovered the Manhattan nightlife. That low-down scumbag decided I wasn't any fun anymore, so he left Renamon and me out in the cold. As far as I know, he's still there, following every pretty girl he sees. I've moved on." I tried to console her. "Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that, Rika." Renamon spoke up wistfully, "Don't be. If you ask me, Rika and Ryo never really had a future together."

Lalamon looked out the window. "Boy, since the evacuation, it's like a ghost town," she exclaimed. I made some observations of my own while I was driving. "This whole thing is the worst. Quite unfortunate, as well. The different DATS divisions have been dispatched all over the world, trying to fight off the Royal Knights. But they're barely fending them off." Keenan slammed his fist into his palm aggressively. "Me take them on right now!" he vowed.

"Don't be a fool, you little pipsqueak. They'd probably eat you for breakfast at this rate," Rika said. Keenan shook his head. "Me no care. Soon, Ravemon and I unlock Burst Mode like Marcus and Greg! Together, we save both worlds!" Keenan went on. "I know exactly how you feel, but remember, we made a promise to Marcus," I said, "Our duty is to protect, no matter what. And we have to step it up now that Thomas is gone." "What a mess! My, when will it all end?" Falcomon wondered. "When we defeat the last Royal Knight and save both worlds," Renamon answered thoughtfully. "Professor Crier and the others are searching for a method that might repair the dimensional barrier," I added. "I wonder when the day will come when this place is back to normal," Lalamon lamented. I had half a mind to start singing "Someday" from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , but just then, I saw something up ahead. It was a tornado! "It's a tornado, and it's up by Marcus' house!" I exclaimed. I quickly parked the car as we got out and ran to the scene.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked as we arrived into the backyard. What we saw was amazing. There was a group of small Digimon and a big pink one in a clump on the grass. Kristy and Sarah wondered what was going on as well. "Wait a minute... I recognize the pink and blue stripes. The pink one is... Biyomon," I realized. That caught Kristy's attention. "Biyomon?" She rushed over to him and knelt down, giving the big pink Digimon a big hug. "Biyomon! I knew you'd come back," she said, so thankful to see him again. "Who are... you?" he asked. Kristy gasped. I recognized the voice, too. That was definitely our Biyomon. A few seconds later, Greg and the others met up with us.

* * *

Greg

What I saw in front of me was incredible. There was a whole group of Fresh and In-Training Digimon, and I recognized most of them, but I used my Digimon Analyzer to double check. "Oh man... lemme see, that's Yokomon, who later Digivolves into Biyomon. And that one with the overbite is Tokomon, who later becomes Patamon. My cousin just got one of those. Ooh, and that's Bukamon, later to be Gomamon. Then, there's Punimon, which I think becomes a Tsunomon and after that Gabumon. There's Otamamon, and Pabumon. Pabumon's gonna grow into a big, strong Tentomon. That's Nyaromon... who will become a Gatomon. And that's Poromon, later to be Hawkmon. That's YukimiBotamon." Gary had his Analyzer out as well. "Who will later Digivolve into Nyaromon, then Salamon and Gatomon." Takato and Henry looked on with awe. "Whoa... it's like a blast from the past here," Henry remarked.

Just then, I saw Biyomon. Not just any one, but the one who had vowed to protect Kristy. "Hey, Biyomon," I said. He looked to me. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked. "Gee, don't you recognize me? I'm Greg Logan, the guy who tried to get you set up with Kristy." "Kristy?" I didn't know what to think. Apparently, he'd forgotten as well. "He's forgotten," Henry noted. "I can tell," I replied.

So, this was our apparent mission; to protect these small Digimon. It was probably one of the easiest missions we could've had. It was nice to get something of a break, even if it was a short one. Those of us who had kept our Digimon in our Digivices realized them, and we helped out. Sarah took to the Tokomon right away, feeding it warm milk from a bottle. Instantly, she fell under the spell of his cuteness. "Aww, there you go, little fella," she cooed. All the other baby Digimon gathered around waiting for their turn. "Drink up, there's plenty more," Sarah cheerfully assured all of them. We sat around looking at the situation at hand, mostly at Biyomon. "Biyomon..." Kristy moaned. Lalamon floated down beside her. "Are you sure that's the same Biyomon?" she asked. "Yeah, I can tell." "He doesn't remember us," Anya realized. "When he reverted to a DigiEgg, his memories were taken from him," Falcomon reminded us.

Kristy was taking it pretty hard. "Biyomon... have you really forgotten everything about me? Is it possible?" she asked. Biyomon racked his brain, but he came up with nothing. "Sorry," he said.

"All right, Biyomon, what brings you and all these Digimon here?" I asked him. "Well... let's see... I guess we were blown here?" Biyomon guessed.

"That explains the tornado, I guess," Anya reckoned.

The bird Digimon explained, "Yeah. The Digital World has been having big problems lately. Ever since the Human World appeared in the sky, there have been tons of volcano eruptions and earthquakes. We've even had big storms and tsunamis. It was really scary. We were looking for some place to escape to, when a giant tornado swept us up and tossed us into the sky. When we woke, we found ourselves here."

Gary thought about the situation and came to a decision. "Well, we certainly can't take you back to the Digital World, with all that destruction and terror. I guess the only thing we can do is take care of you right here, until all this blows over." Everyone gasped at that.

Anya picked up Tokomon and lifted him up. "Yes, that is our mission. After all, what choice do we have?" she asked. "But where are we going to keep them all, Anya?" Lalamon wondered.

"Why, right here, of course," the Russian simply answered. "I think it's great you're doing this, Anya," Kristy said. "You do?"

Then, Marcus' sister turned back to Biyomon. "Biyomon, even if you don't remember me, I remember you. We promised each other that we would always be together. Being together again has to be more than just a strange coincidence." Biyomon looked confused, but Sarah was just elated. "I'm just so glad I get to cook for a large group again!" she shouted in ecstasy. We all laughed at that.

* * *

Gary

The way I figured it, Tentomon and I had to be the first to bring these Digimon into human culture. So, I turned on the Damon family's TV and tuned it to an educational English-speaking station. Unfortunately for me, Poromon found the remote and started changing the channel. It was tuned to a rerun of _Chuck,_ right during the introduction. I recognized the Cake composition, and the Digimon seemed to like it. They jumped up and down in time to the beat. "It seems that they're more interested in this than anything educational," Tentomon noted. "Right," I said. Thankfully, Henry had brought his laptop with him. "Eh, they'll probably learn soon enough. They're not going anywhere," I reasoned with my partner. "Hmmm... Gary, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" the bug asked. "I don't think so, what are you pondering?" "Well... perhaps we could teach them a few words, and get some laughs in as well." He whispered his plan, and I liked it.

So, while Tentomon set it up on Henry's laptop, I explained what was going on to the little Digimon. They seemed to like the idea, and Tentomon started the YouTube video.

* * *

["Short Skirt, Long Jacket"

Written by John McCrea

Performed by Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal) and His Digimon (Tifanie Christun, Bridget Hoffman, R. Martin Klein, Kirk Thornton, Wendee Lee, Jeff Nimoy, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Steven J. Blum)]

 _Gary and Tentomon clears out some dancing space in the living room. As the song starts on YouTube, the two start to bust a move, going side to side._

 _Gary:_

 _ **I want a girl with a mind like a diamond**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want a girl who knows what's best**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want a girl with shoes that cut**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And eyes that burn like cigarettes**_

 _ **I want a girl with the right allocations**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who's fast and thorough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And sharp as a tack**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She's playing with her jewelry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She's putting up her hair**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She's touring the facility**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And picking up slack**_

 _ **I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket...**_ _ **  
**_

 _Right at that moment, Rika enters the room, and it seems that she is just the girl Gary had in mind. Without saying a word, he beckons her to enter and starts pulling off some dance moves with her. Renamon looks upon the scene with some slight amusement. We now enter the part of the song with audience participation, as the Digimon chime in with the song as they bounce up and down on the couch and dance around. Tentomon holds up appropriate cue cards with the lyrics._

 _Gary:_

 _ **I want a girl who gets up early (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Gets up early**_ _)_ _ **  
I want a girl who stays up late (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Stays up late**_ _)_ _ **  
I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Uninterrupted**_ _)_ _ **  
Who uses a machete to cut through red tape  
With fingernails that shine like justice (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Hey, ho**_ _)_ _ **  
And a voice that is dark like tinted glass (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Hey, ho**_ _)_

 ** _She is fast and thorough (_** _Digimon:_ _ **Hey**_ _)_

 _ **And sharp as a tack (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Ho**_ _)_ _ **  
She's touring the facility (**_ _Digimon:_ _ **Hey**_ _)_ _ **  
And picking up slack**_

 ** _I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng... lonnng jacket_**

 _Renamon plays an air trumpet as the Digimon continue to bounce up and down and Gary and Rika dance. Kristy and the others look on this with interest._

 _Digimon:_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _Gary:_

 _ **I want a girl with a smooth liquidation**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **smooth liquidation**_ _)  
_ _ **I want a girl with good dividends**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **good dividends**_ _)  
_ _ **At Citibank we will meet accidentally**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **meet accidentally**_ _)  
_ _ **We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen**_

 _ **She wants a car with a cup holder armrest**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **Hey, ho**_ _)  
_ _ **She wants a car that will get her there**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **Hey, ho**_ _)  
_ _ **She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen**_ _(Digimon:_ _ **Hey, ho**_ _)  
_ _ **She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler Le Baron**_

 _ **I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggggggg jacket**_

 _Digimon:_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _ **Na na na na na na nananananana**_

 _And as the song ends, Gary quickly passes Rika off to Henry, who catches her. The Digimon cheer._

* * *

Greg

"Well color me surprised. You can loosen up, Gary," I said with a grin. Gary realized what had just happened, and tried to cover it up. "Well, this was the right time and place. I'd never do this in the middle of a battle, never." His face turned redder than a Punimon.

Every so often, Keenan would interrupt us to warn us of what those little rascals were up to. Boy, were they rambunctious. They unrolled the toilet paper, flooded the bathtub, and even caused Keenan to rip up a pillow and accidentally break a vase of tulips and water. Anya handled it like a real lady, or at least a hurried mom. In the space of less than three hours, all of us had a terrible migraine. Anya was starting to lose it. " _ **It's like a Digimon preschool!**_ " she shouted in frustration. Then, she started ranting in Russian while trying to settle everyone down.

After we had gotten the baby Digimon to sleep, we started cleaning up the place. It was the first time I had to do housework in a long time. "Well, at least they got you to clean," Lalamon said to Anya, who promptly gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry, Kristy. I know I said I'd take care of them, but I'm not doing a very good job," my girlfriend apologized as she mopped the floor on her knees.

Kristy was busy vacuuming the floor. "It's fine, I'm having fun. With Marcus as a brother, you get used to chaos," she giggled. "I'm having fun too, even though this is slightly different from what I usually do," Anya said. Kristy turned off the vacuum. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, see, usually I'm assigned to babysit Marcus and Agumon. So I guess this job's no different."

"Actually, I think it's them who have to babysit you," Lalamon corrected her as she flew past. " _Come again?"_ Anya baited her. Kristy giggled, while Anya went back to work.

At lunch time, Sarah was in a particularly cheerful mood. " _Lunnnnnch! Come and get it!"_ she happily rang out as she set the array of emergency rations on the table. All of us gave the usual Japanese expression "Itadakimasu", and then we dove in. We also fed the Baby Digimon on the floor.

Anya took some time to savor her rice bowl and looked like she was in sheer heaven. "Ahhhh. Quite sumptuous and delish! I had no idea emergency rations could taste so good!" she raved. "Eat as much as you'd like, everyone," Sarah invited. "We will!" Keenan, Falcomon, Veemon and I accepted. Kristy was especially kind to Biyomon as she gently laid a plate of fried eggs on the table. "There you go. Eat it up while it's hot!" she said. "Thanks a lot," Biyomon graciously answered as he picked one up with his chopsticks. He took a bite, and the effects were instant. He liked it! The little Digimon scarfed down their food as well.

"So, Sarah, why didn't you evacuate with the others?" Anya asked our hostess. "It's simple. I want to be here when they come back. I have faith, I just know Marcus is going to bring his father home."

"Sounds like you've got hope too," I said with my mouth full.

* * *

Marcus

ShineGreymon had run out of energy a long time ago, leaving me on the ground with only Agumon. The two of us continued walking until we collapsed in a desert. " _Please, Bossssss_ ," Agumon groaned. "What do you _wannnnt?"_ I moaned back. "I'm so dehydrated." " _So am I._ Of all the times we could have come... we had to pick a dry season." Lightning streaked across the sky.

"All that lightning, and not a single drop of rain," my employee sighed. Seconds later, something hit the two of us and scattered us across the sand. When we finally came back to, we saw this giant rock pulling his head out of the sand. I recognized it. "Gotsumon!" I called out. He turned. "Huh? Oh no, not you two guys again. If it isn't Marcus Doofus, and his little buddy Agu-dorf." "Who's a doofus?!" I shot back. "We're geniuses next to you," Agumon added, "And how'd you end up falling from the sky anyway?"

"Well, after we separated, I went cruising around the Digital World trying to keep clear of all the turmoil. But then, a giant tornado gobbled me up." I got an idea. If this rockhead was going to keep crashing into us, we had better make good use of him. "So, now what?" Agumon asked. "Well, looks like our tour guide's returned to take us back to King Drasil's tree again," I said. "Huh? You've gotta be kidding," Gotsumon grumbled. He turned around and refused to help. I would've tried persuading him with my fists, but I wanted to conserve my strength for later.

* * *

Keenan

So, me finally get good meal. Me fall flat on bed. "Ah, I am stuffed," I said, remembering grammar. "It's been so long since we've had such a great meal," Falcomon agreed. I sit back up on bed and turn to Biyomon. "Biyomon, you like this place?" I asked. He no look happy. "I feel... we're a bother," he said. "Not at all, they like you," I disagreed. "That's right," Falcomon agreed.

"You _sure_ it's OK for us to stay?" Biyomon asked. Me had to think about that. My mind flash back to when I first return to humon world, sitting in bathtub. Marcus and his family were so kind to take Falcomon and me in. "Me... watch over you like a big brother," me finally say. "Big brother?" "Yeah. Me like Marcus. That's why Agumon call him 'Boss'. Because he watches over everyone," me explain.

"And protects them," my bird partner add. I nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"Hi, boss," Bukamon suddenly say. "Hmm?" Then Nyaromon chime in with "Hi, boss." Soon, all little Digimon say "Hi, boss." They all think me boss, so me laugh, and then give first order. "OK, first thing Marcus would do. PILLOW FIGHT!" So, we start all out war with pillows. Just then, Anya open door and walk in. She look mad. "Guys, keep it down!" Then, one pillow hit her in face. When pillow drop from her face, she really look like she had it. "That is the last straw. If I hear one more peep out of this room, I'll turn you all back into DigiEggs!"

Just then, ground start rumbling. "Me swear that wasn't us, Anya," I said. She just peek out from curtain. "Take cover," she gently ordered. I take a look too, and it look like another Royal Knight. That mean it fightin' time, so Falcomon and I follow Anya and Lalamon downstairs. Others wait for us.

"So I guess this means we better evacuate, huh?" Greg asked. "No, Greg. You just stay here and protect the others. I'll take Gary and Takato with me. Maybe the three of us will finally unlock Burst Mode," Anya answered. Greg smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"You'll do great," he said. Then, he give Anya kiss on lips and called for the other two. "Gary! Takato! Looks like you're going with Anya and Keenan!" Gary rushed in to join us, with Tentomon, Takato, and Guilmon following him. "Oh joy, we'll finally get a chance to fight," Tentomon buzz with excitement. Soon, all of us leave.

* * *

Takato

Ah, so this was it. I had to start fighting again, possibly go up against another Royal Knight. It would be Guilmon and me. At least I had Anya and Lalamon by my side, along with Greg's little brother and this Tarzan kid. Anya drove down the road looking for our enemy. "So, I guess this is it, huh?" I reluctantly asked. Gary looked like he couldn't take much more. "Are you still worried about that? Good grief! You wouldn't _believe_ the number of stories my brother tells about you, how you saved Jeri, and how you helped defeat the D-Reaper. The way you talk now, I'd think you had post traumatic stress disorder. Or worse, you're just washed up!"

"Gary!" Tentomon scolded. "What?" "While I agree with you, you could've said it in a much more tactful way."

Gary let out a deep sigh then turned back to me. "All right. Look, Takato, if you don't want to fight, that's fine. It's perfectly understandable. However, if you're not going to fight with us, then please make it easy on us."

Then, Anya stopped the car and turned around menacingly at Gary. She really did look angry. "Gary Logan, I think you're a jerk. I will not just sit here and drive this vehicle while you insult one of my dearest friends. Like it or not, he's a member of the Data Squad, just as much as you are. Now either you give Takato some slack _right now_ , or else I will personally start another Cold War! **Do I make myself clear?"** Gary just nodded nervously. Then, Anya smiled and turned her head back to the road, starting the car as if nothing had happened.

She eventually stopped the car, and we got out. "Huh? What's this?" I asked. I looked closer, and then I gasped. Right in the middle of the city was a digital network.

"The city... is disappearing," Keenan realized. "Aww nuts! This is bad, really, really bad," I groaned. I couldn't believe all this was happening.

Anya spotted the enemy, then looked her up with her Digivice. "'Leopardmon, a Mega Level Holy Knight Digimon. He is acknowledged even by the other "Royal Knights" as their foremost strategist. He has the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights. His own motto is "Justice equals power".'"

"'Justice equals power'?" I asked. Then, I thought about it. Why did Guilmon and I become Gallantmon in the first place? Beelzemon had just killed Leomon, and left Jeri heartbroken. And now, this Royal Knight was destroying lives and buildings, causing chaos. Somewhere, someone was dead or seriously hurt. I had to put it all on the line. I walked on.

"Guys, step back," I said to the others. "You sure, Takato?" Anya asked. "Yeah, I mean, what other choice do I have? I've got to face this guy, knight to knight." I stepped forward, and Guilmon followed me. Then, to fully commit myself, I unclipped my D-Arc, moved my right leg forward and clenched my left fist. "Guilmon!" I called. Guilmon jumped in front as I got in position and thrust my D-Arc to the sky. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Nothing happened, so I shook my D-Arc. This was no time for the batteries to die out. I tried it again. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Still nothing. I dropped to my knees, and Guilmon noticed. "Takato... what's wrong?" "I don't get it... the one time I need to fight him, and we can't do it. We can't Biomerge!" I ranted. "Do you want to Biomerge?" my dino partner asked me. "...Well, not really, but we don't have any choice." "You always have a choice, Takato. That's what I think, anyway. I know that I'm ready to fight, but maybe you aren't." "...Maybe you're right. Maybe I've become so worried about what I've done and what I've become that I'm mentally blocking myself. It's like... it's like I've put a giant brick wall in front of me, stopping me from going on and fighting." I started drawing it in my mind. "You're on one side, and I'm on the other. I can break the wall if I try... but I can't. I can't fight on my own!"

* * *

["Ordinary World"

Music by Duran Duran (Simon Le Bon, Warren Cuccurullo, Nick Rhodes & John Taylor)

Lyrics by Simon Le Bon

Lead Vocals: Takato Matsuki (singing voice by Johnny Yong Bosch)

Backing Vocals: Johnny Yong Bosch, Yuri Lowenthal, John Jones]

 _So, Takato's mind takes him somewhere else. It's a rainy, dreary day in Shinjuku. Present-day Takato has taken refuge from the rain at a nearby playground where he, Kazu, and Kenta usually hung out and played Digi-Battle. Guilmon is below, on guard duty. He's borrowed Rika's MP3 player. He pulls out a set of headphones from his backpack and unwinds it. Then he puts it on and plugs it into the MP3 player. He turns it on and presses play. As the player starts, we can hear what he's playing. He leans against the interior of the upper "dome". Suddenly, he finds himself singing along to the player while thinking of his life, the damage he caused, and his rock, Jeri._

 _Takato:_

 _ **Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thought I heard you talking softly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still I can't escape the ghost of you**_

 _ **What has happened to it all?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Crazy some would say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where is the life that I recognize?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gone away**_

 _He soon finds that his mind has drifted and now he's on a soundstage with a backup band (_ _The Satsuma Rentarō Project_ _)._

 _Takato/Backing:_

 _ **But I won't cry for yesterday**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's an ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somehow I have to find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And as I try to make my way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To the ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will learn to survive**_

 _He momentarily fades back into reality as he starts remembering the good times he had with his friends, and how he's still struggling to deal with the guilt of his actions._

 _Takato:_

 _ **Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Pride will tear us both apart"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Well now pride's gone out the window**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cross the rooftops, run away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Left me in the vacuum of my heart**_

 _ **What is happening to me?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Crazy some would say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where is my friend when I need you most?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gone away**_ _ **  
**_

 _Takato/Backing:_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I won't cry for yesterday**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's an ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somehow I have to find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And as I try to make my way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To the ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will learn to survive**_

 _As Greg plays that signature solo on his guitar, Takato continues to reminisce about the good times he and his friends had._

 _For this final verse, images of Gallantmon and the other Royal Knights mixed with the horror of what he's experienced over the past few months flash in Takato's mind. These images are interspersed with Takato approaching a lance._

 _Takato_ _ **:**_

 _ **Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fear today, forgot tomorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Besides the news of holy war and holy need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ours is just a little sorrowed talk**_

 _To his horror, he picks up the lance and poses with it, becoming Gallantmon. Together with Guilmon, they fight off DATS. This is switched back with Takato on stage._

 _Takato/Backing:_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't cry for yesterday**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's an ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somehow I have to find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And as I try to make my way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To the ordinary world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will learn to survive**_

 _Soon, we find Takato standing at the northwest harbor_ _shouting up to the sky._

 _Takato:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every world is my world**_

 _(Backing: I_ _ **will learn to survive)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any world is my world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backing:_ _ **I will learn to survive)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any world is my world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every world is our world**_

 _As the song fades, he's no longer in the dome, but is instead alone, facing a brick wall._

* * *

Takato

Just then, in my mind, Guilmon jumped over the wall and landed beside me. "Who said you were fighting alone? I'm there, aren't I? I'd be glad to help you." Then, I imagined Guilmon jumping over the wall. I could hear him grunting, trying to break the wall with his claws. He went on, "Huh? These bricks aren't real! They're soft, like marshmallows or pillows. I've got some stuck in my claw. OK, how about this? Pyro Sphere!" All of a sudden, the brick wall ignited. As the foam melted, I started seeing Guilmon. He was smiling, proud of himself for breaking down the wall. All I could do was smile at him.

As I came back into reality, something really strange happened to my D-Arc. It became a gold-and-white rectangle with three buttons slanted side by side and a little red rectangular button on the side of the screen. Anya, Gary, and Keenan gasped. "You... you've got a Digivice like Gary's and mine!" Then, Anya held out her Digivice. Sure enough, mine looked just like hers, except colored differently. "Whoa..." "Now, Takato. Just follow our lead!" Gary said. He, Anya, and Keenan all gained this aura around them. "Geez, how do I do that?" I wondered. So, I tried faking it. I clenched my fist and let out a primal roar inside my head. In seconds, I had this golden aura around me. It felt really awesome, like my inner will had gained a new resolve and was ready to go. Then, the others grabbed their Digivices and threw their hands on them. They shouted, " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ and then shifted their Digivices to the side.

So, I followed. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ The power went from the Digivice to Guilmon, but I didn't change. It felt kind of weird, but awesome at the same time. The result was still the same.

"Guilmon Double Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

* * *

Gary

"How'd he end up getting a Digivice Burst?" I wondered out loud. Tentomon reasoned, "Who cares, at least he's back to normal. I think."

Leopardmon prepared to attack, painting an arc in the sky with his sword. "Extinction Wave!" Our Digimon countered with their attacks. "Rose Spear!" "Spiral Raven Claw!" "Lightning Joust!" "Giga Scissor Claw!" All the attacks collided to create a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, the evil Royal Knight was still standing. I also noticed that Gallantmon's voice had changed. He no longer sounded like a cross between Takato and Guilmon, but was more masculine and refined. At that moment, something weird happened. It was like we'd gained a mental link with our Digimon, so our thoughts and speech were exactly the same at the same moment. "We won't let you do any more damage here!" Anya and Rosemon said. "Go back to the Digital World!" Keenan and Ravemon added. "Otherwise, you will be destroyed!" Takato and Gallantmon continued. HerculesKabuterimon and I finished it up. "And that's a promise, not a threat!"

"You dare to challenge _me?"_ Leopardmon asked. He swung his sword again, creating a huge burst of wind. We had to put up our arms to cover ourselves. In the meantime, Takato was playing with his new Digivice. "Hmm... 'Barrier'. I wonder what this one does," he thought out loud. A few beeps later, he'd managed to create a shield around him. I stared at this in shock. That must've been the other feature Greg was talking about back in the Digital World. "Did you see that?" I asked Anya. She just nodded, and Keenan looked stunned.

"He create barrier around himself. Me wish my Digivice could do that," he said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "One day, it will. Who knows, it could tonight." Then, I took my hand off and went to work on creating a barrier for myself. I pressed the right buttons and got in position. " _ _DigiSoul Barrier Mode, ON!__ _"_ Once I had scanned my hand in front of the Signal Port, it created something like a shield around me, not like Aura Mode, but more of a half-sphere. Luckily, it was big enough to allow Keenan to come in and be protected. Anya loaded her shield up and soon, we could all watch the battle without feeling any of the impact.

"How ridiculous. You're not worth my efforts," Leopardmon sneered. Gallantmon used some of his strategy to attack him, but he soon discovered he was getting outclassed. I stared intently at the battle scene ahead of me. "Hmm... how are we gonna beat Leopardmon?" I asked myself. Meanwhile, the Digimon continued their attacks. "Rose Spear!" "Blast Wing!" But he disappeared, leaving the impact on the night sky and not on Leopardmon. "Huh? He just disappeared!" Ravemon said in surprise. Just then, the Knight appeared behind him. "Ravemon! Behind you!" I called out, but it was too late. More wind came down on them.

* * *

Greg

There was a fight going on and I was asked to stay inside! At any time, I could've been out there fighting with the others. But, someone had to protect the women and children. Well, they were small Digimon, but you get the idea. Henry, Rika, and I took on that responsibility. We were all huddled around the living room in a mass, waiting for any Digimon fight to pass over. "I'm just gonna check out the window and look," Kristy said, going out to the balcony. Biyomon silently followed her, and I followed both of them. "Oh no... why does everyone have to fight with each other all the time?" she softly and helplessly wondered. "Be careful, Kristy. It's dangerous out there," Biyomon said. Marcus' sister turned around in surprise. "Biyomon?"

* * *

Gary

Leopardmon was addressing us and our Digimon, telling us of his evil plan, as if that would mean anything. "The human world will be destroyed. That is what King Drasil desires, and therefore I shall carry it out." We stood there, resolute and determined. "Well then, you better get used to disappointment!" Anya shot back. "That's right, we will protect!" Keenan added. "Even if we have to go down swinging!" I went on. Ravemon went first. "Spiral Raven Claw!" That attack was batted away. "Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon was thrown back. "Mega Electro Shocker!" The blast was deflected. Surely Gallantmon's couldn't miss. "Shield of the Just!" Leopardmon had time to vanish in thin air and attack the knight from behind, and when the attack did fire, the target was nowhere in sight. My mouth stood agape at what was happening. "Sword of Destruction! Black Aura Blast!" He fired explosive energy, taking out both sides of an entire street. Thankfully, we weren't hurt.

* * *

Kristy

I saw an explosion in the distance. "It's coming our way! Oh no..."

* * *

Gary

It looked like Leopardmon was getting dangerously close to the Damon residence. Keenan and Anya rushed to their partners, trying to help them. "Anya... he's getting too close to the house," Rosemon finally got out after a little struggle. Anya turned back, and gasped. "Kristy! Biyomon!" I turned around, and there they were, Kristy more than likely worried out of her mind. "Do you now realize that it is useless to challenge me at your level?" "Please, stop this!" Anya pleaded. "There are many defenseless baby Digimon staying only a few blocks away from here, trying to stay safe from the battle!" Keenan explained. It was no good. "Well then, they too shall be destroyed along with this world," he decided.

"Please, have mercy on them!" Takato begged, nearly in tears. Leopardmon directly struck the Damon house now using the wind from his sword. The damage was only minor, but it stirred Biyomon into an attack! The little bird bravely flew out and faced Leopardmon head on. "Hey you! I'm not going to let you hurt Kristy, or anyone! Spiral Twister!" He created a green inferno, but Leopardmon swung away at him, throwing Biyomon back into the house. Kristy looked absolutely heartbroken. "BIYOMON!"

* * *

Greg

After seeing that attack, Kristy look absolutely shattered, and yet a bit determined. "Kristy, what are you doing?" I asked her. "I've got to go down there and help Biyomon," she said, worry leaking from her voice. She found her family's first aid kit and a boombox, then loaded in a cassette. We all went outside to see what was going on. "So I guess Marcus' sister wants to be a nurse, huh?" Rika figured. "I guess so," Henry said. And so, all we could do was watch as Kristy went on her mission of mercy.

* * *

["Eternal Flame"

Written by Susanna Hoffs, Tom Kelly, and Billy Steinberg

Performed by Kristy Damon (Melissa Fahn)

Backup Vocals: The Bangles (Debbi Peterson, Vicki Peterson, Michael Steele)]

 _Kristy fast forwards the cassette to the appropriate track, and then presses play. Strangely enough, in this little sequence, we don't hear the actual song, just the instrumental track and the backup. You know what that means. Kristy quickly but gently brings the fallen Biyomon to a safe place as she attempts to nurse him back to health. In the meantime, the other Digimon fight against Leopardmon._

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?**_

 _For some odd reason, the other Digimon and humans start "ooohing" along, lipsynching to the backup. Some of the Digimon play air instruments._

 _Kristy:_ _ **  
I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong with me  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming,  
Or is this burning (**_ _Backup:_ _ **Burning) an eternal flame? (**_ _Backup:_ _ **...eternal flame?)**_

 ** _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_**  
 ** _A whole life, so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_**  
 ** _I don't want to lose this feeling._**

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _We flashback to Chapters 13 and 14, when Biyomon and Kristy met. Biyomon had sworn to protect the young girl, but that vow was cruelly broken by Falcomon and Merukimon. Kristy had gone through a swarm of emotions as she saw Marcus take Garudamon down with RizeGreymon._

 _Kristy: (VO)_

 _ **Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life, so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling.**_

 _ **Oh  
**_

 _We come back to the present, where Kristy has just finished bandaging Biyomon's broken wing. With tears in her eyes, she tenderly continues her vow of love and devotion to her friend._

 _Kristy:_ _ **  
Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming,  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

 _As she hits that last powerful note, a remarkable thing happens. Her body explodes in orange DigiSoul, almost as if she's about to Full Charge, or go Super Saiyan. The other Bangles join in on the tape while the humans and Digimon lip-synch in the real world. Just to be clear, the only people actually singing in this particular number are Kristy and the other three Bangles. Sarah looks a bit shocked, but not too surprised at her daughter's newfound abilities. The other agents look a bit surprised as well, especially Henry and Rika as they discover they've been holding hands this whole time._

 _Backup:_

 _ **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?**_

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Is this burning an eternal flame?**_

 _Backup:_

 _ **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating? **__(Kristy:_ _ **Do you understand?**_ _)_ _ **Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? **__(Kristy:_ _ **….dreaming?**_ _)_

 _Kristy:_

… _ **..an eternal flame?**_

 _Backup:_

 _ **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating? **__(Kristy:_ _ **Do you understand?**_ _)_ _ **Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?**_

 _(to fade)_

 _Then, Greg rushes over and stops the tape._

* * *

Greg

Kristy's head sharply turned towards mine. "Huh? Wh- why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Kristy... I don't know if you've noticed, but not only do you have an amazing voice, you're also covered in DigiSoul," I said. She gasped. "Wha- what do I do with it?" The only problem was that nobody had a spare Digivice they could let Kristy use. So, we quickly searched for an electronic device she could channel her DigiSoul through. Henry found a Game Boy Color in Marcus' room, and he ran back with it. "Here, Kristy, focus with this," he said as he gave it to her. Kristy stared intently at the video game system, and a few seconds later, it transformed into a Persian orange and carnation pink Digivice iC. This meant two things. First, Henry owed Marcus a new video game system. Second, Kristy was now a member of the Data Squad. Not very surprisingly, our newest member kept her DigiSoul up. "Now, you've seen Marcus fully charge his DigiSoul, right?" Rika asked. She nodded. "Then go for it." And Rika gave her a thumbs up.

Kristy got up from where she was, nodded, and then turned to Biyomon. "Are you ready?" she asked. The Digimon didn't quite understand, but nodded anyway.

Kristy must've invested in the Japanese equivalent of Bella Dancerella because she gracefully brought one arm out to her side. " _DigiSoul..._ " Then, she did a twirl and then raised her arm up. " _Full... CHARGE!"_ Then she slammed her hand down on the sensor, allowing it to absorb her DigiSoul all the way, then thrust it forward towards Biyomon. It rushed over him like a wave.

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to..." A large wall of digital fire came up, as this newest form's parts came into view. This must have been the eternal flame Kristy was singing about. Seconds later, we saw the guardian deity of the land and wind that Sora had in the original series. "Garudamon!"

"Kristy! I will always protect you!" Garudamon vowed as he spread his giant wings, standing by to defend us.

* * *

Gary

The attacks kept coming and coming. Anya and Rosemon held onto each other, while the rest of us sought shelter with our Digimon. It didn't make us any less willing to fight, it's just that that's what Tamed Digimon do for the humans they care for. We heard something after the dust cleared. "Kristy! I will always protect you!" We turned around, and there was Garudamon. "Biyomon?" Anya asked. "That not Biyomon, that Garudamon. But how did he Digivolve?" Keenan wondered.

My frustration was mounting. " _Guys!_ Should we really be worrying about _that?_ We're getting mauled out here and all you can worry about is how a Digimon Digivolved! That's absolutely pathetic! We've got to do something to protect the others! Grrr... but what?"

Anya quickly thought about it and came up with an answer. "In this case, there's only one thing we can do. Search our hearts for the answer." "All right, I'll try anything once," I figured. I closed my eyes and searched for the answer.

* * *

Keenan

Marcus now out in Digital World trying to save us. Thomas promise to protect Marcus' mama and Kristy, but he not here, so it up to us to protect them. And as long as Ravemon and Keenan's hearts still beating, that what we will do!

* * *

Anya

There is no stronger and purer desire in the world than to protect. Whether it's yourself, your family, your friends, or an entire world, once that desire is sincerely in place, it can lead you to do incredible things. I vowed that Sarah, Kristy, and all those Digimon would be safe, and that there would be a world for Marcus to come home to. This was our chance to make good on that promise.

* * *

Takato

All right, so I created some sort of barrier around myself, but that won't help Gallantmon. I mean, in a way, it will because without me, Guilmon can't Digivolve by himself when he needs to. I was amazed the Digivolution chain was still the same, even without me inside Gallantmon. But then, I thought, "Maybe there's a part of me inside of him after all." Either way, we weren't going to let this Leopardmon destroy our world. We'd taken down the D-Reaper, we could take this one down easily.

* * *

Gary

I had to tap in that feeling. I wondered for a long time what Greg had gone through in order to reach Burst Mode. My mind started going a mile a minute. Why was Leopardmon attacking us now? What could we do to stop him? What was the best strategy? Soon, my mind was stacked with thousands upon thousands of questions, all of which couldn't be answered at once. I didn't know any of the answers, but I did know one thing. We had people counting on us back at home, and we needed to protect them. I developed something of a mantra, an overriding goal. "We must protect. We must protect." I kept playing it in my head, over and over, until I became convinced of it. I knew I wasn't going to accept defeat. There was no way I'd ever accept that without questioning.

"You really are a stubborn lot. I cannot toy with you any longer," Leopardmon stated. I opened my eyes and faced him, along with the rest of us.

"Marcus is coming home with his father, and I'm going to make sure he has a home to come back to!" Anya decisively said as she became covered in a rising pink aura of DigiSoul. "He watch out for me, now, I watch out for others!" Keenan added as he gained a rising purple aura. "Leopardmon! Today, Guilmon and I start our road to redemption!" Takato called as he gained a rising golden aura. I wrapped it up. "To make a long story short... _**we're going to take you down!**_ " I felt a power surge as I became covered in rising red aura. Suddenly, this noise came from Keenan's Digivice. He quickly looked at it and I turned around to see what was going on. After it became covered by a purple light, it evolved into a Digivice Burst. "Prodigious! Two Digivice evolutions in one day!" I exclaimed.

HerculesKabuterimon cleared his throat, and I became refocused on the battle. "All right, newbie! Just follow our lead. Anya, you're up first!"

* * *

Anya

I shifted the Digivice to the side, slowly bringing my free hand into the beam of light the Signal Port was giving off. I noticed the aura being drawn in as I swung it. "CHARGE! DigiSoul... _ **BURST MODE!**_ " I called. After the Digivice beeped, an orange light rippled from my body as I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam of light particles _._ When Rosemon accepted the power, she gained a white leather suit, pink cape, and black vines. "Rosemon, Burst Mode!"

* * *

Keenan

Me see Marcus and Greg use Burst Mode, so me have pretty good idea how to do it. With all my might, I swung my Digivice and brought my hand into light. Me shout, "CHARGE! DigiSoul... **_BURST MODE!_ " **After Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands out to side and gave orange light power to Ravemon. Ravemon's wings and armor completely change colors. Me never see raven with purple wings before, but me no worry about it much. "Ravemon, **_BURST MODE!_ "**

* * *

Takato

OK... now this was weird. The only time I'd ever experienced this kind of power was when I was forcing WarGrowlmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. But this power was different. It was good. So, I let my heart lead the way. "CHARGE! DigiSoul... _ **BURST MODE!**_ "

When the light hit Gallantmon, his appearance changed drastically. He got this really awesome new armor that looked really metallic and pointed. On top of that, his lance became made of sheer light and his shield had a giant clear crystal in it. Someone looking at him for the first time would have no idea that he was a Virus Digimon. "Gallantmon, Burst Mode!"

* * *

Gary

Now this was more like it. I had the drive, the determination, the knowledge, and now the ability to take HerculesKabuterimon to the next level. All the while I kept repeating that mantra in my head. I had fully bought into it, I just liked repeating it in my head. "CHARGE! DigiSoul... _ **BURST MODE!**_ "

When HerculesKabuterimon took on that power, he gained a golden, more humanoid approach. It was like Imperialdramon changing to Fighter Mode. His wings shrank and became more dragon-like. It was an amazing transformation. "HerculesKabuterimon, **_BURST MODE!_ " **

The Digimon all looked at each other and their new forms. They were stunned, amazed, and impressed. "Keenan! We did it! The Burst Mode! With new powerful attacks like Mourning Dance, I can now reach the very limits of my power!" Ravemon exclaimed.

Rosemon added, "And we've pushed past the Mega level as well, Anya. By using my special attacks like Kiss of Breath and Charité, nothing can stop us now!"

Gallantmon went next. "I, Gallantmon, have received a new form thanks to you, Sir Takato. I am less powerful than Crimson Mode, but I feel I can hold this power safely for much longer. Alas, my attacks are still the same, but I can put more power behind them. Thank you."

HerculesKabuterimon was last. "Gary, do you remember when I Digivolved to Kabuterimon for the first time? I claimed I was ready to fight with all of my strength. Well, I never realized until now how much you and I had. Now, we're truly invincible!"

We cheered at our accomplishment, but we soon stopped when Leopardmon summoned more Knightmon to the ground floor. I quickly looked to Keenan and Takato. "Keenan, Takato, it's time to test out your Aura Mode," I quickly said as I got in battle position.

The veteran Tamer freaked out. "What? You mean we're actually gonna _fight_ these things?" "Yeah!"

Keenan just looked at Takato with confidence. "Takato, you no believe what kind of power Aura Mode have. Me excited to try it out myself." Takato just nodded, as all of us set up for the Mode Switch. "Now, it's 'DigiSoul Aura Mode, On,'" I reminded the two. They nodded and got in position. " _ _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__ _"_

[BGM: "You Don't Believe (Instrumental Tribute To The Shadows)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

* * *

Keenan

Almost all at once, me gain a new strength, even more than me usually have. Now, it no secret me as strong as Champion-level Digimon. After all, me easily fight other members of Data Squad. But with this, my strength increased many times over. That come in very handy when me fight Knightmon, because they at Ultimate. Me go at them with everything I have, pulling out all stops. In fact, me take a few down all by myself.

* * *

Takato

I had no weapons, no training of any kind, and no fighting ability. So, I just kept punching and kicking away like a crazy man. I nearly got sliced by a Knightmon's sword, but Gary helped me out by teaching me a few basic moves on the fly.

* * *

Gary

In the meantime, the Digimon were really laying into Leopardmon. HerculesKabuterimon charged a ball of electrical energy from his hand, then flew around until he and the evil Royal Knight were right next to each other. "Mega Electro Shocker!" Leopardmon took a lot of damage from that. Then, Ravemon furiously performed a terrible and wild "Mourning Dance" of violence that rocked him to his core. "Lightning Joust!" That electrical attack from Gallantmon struck Leopardmon down hard, leaving him paralyzed and ready for the final blow. "Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon blew a huge kiss, creating tiny, pink hearts everywhere that became laser beams that all hit him at once.

"Humans! You will suffer for opposing King Drasil!" were the last words he could get out before he reverted back into a DigiEgg. When we came back to the house, we cleaned what we could up and then got whatever sleep we could get.

* * *

Greg

In the morning, Sarah made another spectacular breakfast and then we waited outside to say our goodbyes. It was agreed that Takato, Henry, Rika, Suzie and Kristy would stay in the human world while Anya, Gary, Keenan, and I would go to the Digital World to help Marcus and Tom.

"But do you _really_ have to go to the Digital World?" Kristy asked in concern. Keenan explained the whole thing with a smile on his face and a clenched fist. "Royal Knights will keep coming if we don't change their mind." "And the fighting would never stop," Falcomon added.

"We have no other choice but to go back, it's the only way to protect Earth," Anya went on. I smiled. "Besides, you've got three of the greatest defenders of both worlds staying with you. Plus, you're one yourself."

I knelt down to Kristy. "Now, you and Biyomon keep training and follow Rika's lead. She is really awesome. OK?" I offered her my fist. She looked at Sarah and then at Rika, both of whom let out confident smiles, although Sarah's wasn't so much. Then, she turned back to me. "...Okay." We bumped fists and I got up, looking to the three original Tamers.

"OK, guys. Takato, welcome back to the land of the awesome. Hopefully, we'll be back soon," I said. Takato just nodded as the two of us bumped fists. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. "So it's agreed, then. We're all going back," a familiar voice said. I turned around, and there was Tom and Gaomon. The others turned as well.

"Thomas," Anya said in surprise. "Tom! We thought you had already left," I tried to reason. "I came back to give all of you an escort," the blonde explained. Then, he noticed Takato. "Excuse me for a second," Tom said as he approached him. Takato was the first to speak as he offered his hand. "So you must be the legendary Thomas H. Norstein. My name's Takato, it's nice to meet you." The two shook hands and exchanged greetings. "Greg's told me a lot about you. I have to say I'm impressed. Keep up the good work," Takato said.

After they said their goodbyes, we said ours. Next stop, the Digital World!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, that was an... interesting chapter, to say the very least. As you know, this is a labor of love for me, and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating it every week or every two weeks. Life's been getting in the way, what with work and all. I'll try to update this when I can.

For those of you wondering "Why does Takato get an automatic pass to Mega and Burst Mode?", we're reaching the end of the series. We're coming up on the final legs, and I wanted to make sure the human world was left in good hands. Besides, he's Takato. Doesn't he deserve something of a free pass?

As for Henry and Rika holding hands... well, I'll let you come to your own conclusions about that.

* * *

DATS TALENT SHOW

["Any Other Day"

Written by Eric Woolfson

Performed by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)

Backing Vocals: Gaomon (Skip Stellerecht), Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _As the lights come up on the auditorium, we find Thomas at the piano, playing this song. Veemon and Greg are playing at bass and electric guitar, respectively, while Gaomon is on backup vocals. The PawnChessmon are playing at percussion. I guess you could consider this Tom's image song, if you'd like._

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Any other day of my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd know the right thing to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day I'd be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the world turn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And look the other way**_

 _ **Any other day of my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd find the right note to play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day I'd be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Singing my own sweet song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And go my own sweet way**_

 _ **You can always find me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the green grass grow**_ _ **  
**_ _(Backup:_ _ **Watching the green grass grow)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the river flow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Watching the river flow)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the clouds roll by**_ _ **  
And p**_ _ **ainting my own blue sky**_

 _ **At any moment I'll be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the sun arise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Watching the sun arise)**_ _ **  
Dreaming**_ _ **with open eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Dreaming with open eyes)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the clouds away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day but today**_

 _The audience and judges look absolutely charmed at how the performance is going._ _ **  
**_

 _Backup:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day in my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day**_

 _Thomas:_

 _ **Any other moment in time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day in my life)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd know the right thing to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day I'd be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the tide turn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wouldn't notice you**_

 _At that last line, he points directly to Marcus, who is sitting in the audience, shocked to hear that this song is about him._

 _Thomas:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day of my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day in my life)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There'd be no mountain to climb**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day I'd be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thinking my own sweet thoughts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And take my own sweet time**_

 _ **You can always find me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the green grass grow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Watching the green grass grow)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the river flow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Watching the river flow)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the clouds roll by**_ _ **  
And p**_ _ **ainting my own blue sky**_

 _ **At any moment I'll be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watching the sun arise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Watching the sun arise)**_ _ **  
Dreaming**_ _ **with open eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Dreaming with open eyes)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chasing the clouds away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like any other day**_ _ **  
**_

 _Thomas/Backup:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the moment when you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Finally came my way**_ _ **  
**_

 _Thomas:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day but today**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd know the right thing to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd find the right note to play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ _Backup:_ _ **Any other day)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Any other day but today**_

 _And as Thomas and Greg play their last notes, the audience cheers._


	50. Chapter 46: The Shield

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Tentomon) _While Thomas was making sure his family was safe and Marcus was out searching for his father, the rest of us were trying to cheer up Takato, who was still feeling guilty over his past sins that he didn't really commit. Just then, a tornado appeared near Marcus' house, dropping off a group of baby Digimon and an old friend Kristy recognized, Biyomon. Unfortunately for her, Biyomon lost his memories. We did our best to keep those little scamps in line and happy, but it started wearing on Anya's nerves. Later on, Leopardmon attacked so Gary, Anya, Takato, and Keenan stormed into action with us as we defended the house. Takato finally got over his fears and was rewarded with a Digivice upgrade. Kristy nursed Biyomon back to health and became the first Tamer in history to generate DigiSoul from a high note. She earned a Digivice iC and used the DigiSoul Full Charge to Digivolve Biyomon into Garudamon. Soon after that, all four of us went into Burst Mode and defeated Leopardmon once and for all. I'm sure the human world will be in great hands with Takato, Henry, and Rika protecting it!_

* * *

Chapter 46: The Shield

* * *

["Just When I Needed You Most"

Originally Written by Randy VanWarmer & Tony Wilson

Performed by The Damon Family [Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn), Kristy Damon (Melissa Fahn), Sarah Damon (Mary E. McGlynn)]

Backing Vocals by Brian Beacock, Terrence Stone, Quinton Flynn]

 _The scene starts as we find Marcus reflecting just outside of Craniamon's domain. He is out by a lake and is throwing stones into the water. He remembers himself and his dad trying to skip stones at a lake back home. The music starts. Then, his mind drifts back to the day Spencer left for the Digital World. Marcus was only 8 years old, and he couldn't really do anything to stop him. It was raining, and like the good trooper he was, Spencer took his backpack and supplies, packed them in the car, and drove off._

 _Marcus: (VO)_

 _ **You packed in the morning, I stared out the window  
And I struggled for something to say  
You left in the rain without closing the door  
I couldn't stand in your way**_

 ** _Now I miss you more than I missed you before_**  
 ** _And now where I'll find comfort, God knows_**  
 ** _'Cause you left me just when I needed you most_**

 _Marcus/Backing: (VO)_

 _ **Left me just when I needed you most**_

 _Back in the present, Marcus quickly wipes a tear away from his eye. In the real world, Kristy and Biyomon are back at the base, reflecting on Spencer. The two of them stare out the window, looking at the chaos. By the chorus rolls around, Marcus' face fades in._

 _Kristy:_

 _ **Now most every morning, I stare out the window  
And I think about where you might be  
I've written you letters that I'd like to send  
If you would just send one to me  
**_

 _ **'Cause I need you more than I needed before  
And now where I'll find comfort, God knows**_

 _Marcus/Kristy:_ _ **  
'Cause you left me just when I needed you most**_

 _ **Left me just when I needed you most**_

 _As the autoharp plays, Kristy joins Sarah as the two of them tend to the younger Digimon and the families of those involved. Outside, there's still chaos and terror as Knightmon seek to destroy Tokyo on behalf of King Drasil. Sarah reflects on her husband._

 _Sarah:_

 _ **You packed in the morning, I stared out the window  
And I struggled for something to say  
You left in the rain without closing the door  
I didn't stand in your way  
**_

 _ **Now I love you more than I loved you before  
And now where I'll find comfort, God knows  
'Cause you left me just when I needed you most **_

_Marcus: (VO)_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _Sarah/Marcus/Kristy/Backing:_

 _ **You left me just when I needed you most**_

 _ **You left me just when I needed you most**_

 _As the song concludes, we return to the Digital World, where Marcus is about to go to work._

* * *

Marcus

Agumon and I rushed up the hill. The sooner we got up there, the sooner I could spend some "quality time" with my dad, who thinks he's this god of the Digital World, King Drasil. Gotsumon lagged behind. "Could ya... could ya... hold on a second?" he panted, struggling to get up the hill.

"Sorry, man, but we just don't have any time to rest!" I countered, and Agumon backed me up like a good employee. "That's right, we're in a hurry to give King Drasil a beatdown!" Well, at least I thought he was backing me up.

I stopped. "Oh... sorry, Boss. I forgot King Drasil was your father," Agumon apologized. I turned my head to him. "Don't sweat it, Agumon. I'm kind of in a hurry to take him down myself." Just then, something headed in our way really fast, so we dived to avoid it. Everyone ended up on the floor, and my eyes darted around the area while I was still on my stomach.

"What the heck was that?" I wondered to myself. "That was a warning. The next one won't miss." I recognized that voice. That was the jerk from earlier, Craniamon. "You again!" I shouted to him. Gotsumon recognized him too. "Ca-Craniamon!"

"This time, you will not defeat me!" the Knight claimed. Oh, so he wanted to throw down. I'd be happy to let him have it. "Hey, tin can! Stay out of our way! I don't have time for this, I've gotta have a sit-down with my dad!" I shot back. "That is impossible." "Oh yeah, why?" "It is impossible because you will be eliminated here and now." "Huh?" "King Drasil has already made his decision. The human race's destiny has been decided. You Digimon, there is no point in just throwing away your lives with his. If you renounce your allegiance with this _human_ and surrender to King Drasil, you will be spared," Craniamon offered.

"Cut the crap! Like I'd ever submit to you!" Agumon shot back. Gotsumon wasn't so sure. "I, too... I, too, don't believe that they're wrong. But, could you go over those choices one more time? I'd just like to know my options."

"You fools. King Drasil's decision is final. You shall perish with the humans," Craniamon decided. "Over my dead body!" I exclaimed. "That's the idea."

I finally got up and let him have it. "Why, you overgrown muffler, do you realize what's happening on Earth right now!? People's homes have been destroyed and families have been separated!" "You humans are the cause of all your suffering. The egotistical behavior of your species has angered King Drasil." "Yeah, well I have news for you. Your king is a human, so that means he's the cause of all this, too!" The two of us stared at each other and growled for a while, staring each other down man to mon. "What's the matter? Am I making too much sense?" I added. I must've gotten him angry because he drew back his spear. "Do not make me repeat myself. King Drasil's decision is final! It must be enforced!" Then, he pointed his blade down to me.

* * *

Agumon

Boy, when the Boss lets you have it, he really lets you have it. Anyway, he and Craniamon continued trash talking for what must've been forever. Even while we were running to beat the Royal Knight up, the Boss kept talking about human potential. Then, he finally shut up and punched Craniamon's fist, doing this really awesome back flip while pulling out his Digivice. "AGUMON! _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!**_ "

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

* * *

Marcus

I landed on the ground feet first, and so did ShineGreymon. Then, Craniamon raised a glowing hand. "Arise, my Omni Shield!" All of a sudden, a shield generated from some sort of blue thing, and he lowered it. It had some sort of skull on it. "What kind of a shield is that?" I wondered. "This is a gift from King Drasil himself. I told you I planned on never losing to you again, and now you shall find out for yourself. My Omni Shield can block any attack. It is the perfect companion to my Duo Solar Spear, which can pierce through any material! If you have the kind of potential that you humans claim to have, then I am laying down the gauntlet right now. Avoid my spear and destroy my shield." "That shield's as good as gone! Let's go!" I called. So, we rushed off and went to work.

* * *

Greg

There is nothing in either world more exciting or more terrifying than free falling at an incredible height without a parachute. And yet, that's exactly what Tom, Anya, Gary, Keenan, and I were doing. I didn't know what to think. I'd fallen incredible distances before, including a water landing in the dark. Nothing had ever happened, but you can never be too sure around this place. So, I screamed with the rest of them and maintained a full eagle position. Thankfully, our Digimon were right behind us and swooped in to save us. Within seconds, I was hanging onto UlforceVeedramon, while Rosemon carried Anya in her arms. "There, there. I've got you," the flowery Digimon said, soothing her. "Many thanks, Rosemon," Anya replied.

"The turbulence has swept us further from our projected landing point than I had originally calculated," Tom said. "Well, of course it did. It's Murphy's Law, bro, but we're gonna deal with it like we usually do," I answered. "I'd go with Finagle's Law of Dynamic Negatives, personally," Tom disagreed.

* * *

Marcus

So, we went at Craniamon's shield with the usual amount of enthusiasm and power. If you don't go all out, why bother in the first place? ShineGreymon went first, speeding ahead. "SHINING BLAST!" He ran into the shield and created a giant explosion, but no dice. "Huh. Please, if you're not going to take this seriously, then just give up now," he taunted. Then I made a running start and jumped, yelling as loudly as I could through the smoke. His shield was harder than anything I'd hit before. It felt like I was slamming into two tons of bricks, but I'd toughened up my hands thanks to all that training. I fell back and landed on my feet, shaking off my hand and pretending to be in pain. "Kidding! Now, ShineGreymon!" I called. My partner went from behind and fired an attack at him. "Glorious Burst!" "Power of Breath!"

* * *

Gotsumon

I watched intently from behind the rock, scared out of my little rock head. "Big explosion, scary explosion, this can't be good!" I panicked. Just then, I heard an annoying voice behind me. "I'll say. This is _TOTALLY AWESOME_!" I turned around, and there was quite possibly the most obnoxious Digimon I had ever had the displeasure of knowing. He was a small, red dragon with blue eyes, a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. His green headphones blared his favorite rock music non-stop. Some Digimon actually like him, but I think he's a pest.

"Oh... it's just you, Shoutmon," I said flatly. "Hey, why so disappointed?" he asked.

Then, he got a good look at the battle. "Whoa... now that's something you don't see everyday. A human. What's his story?" I explained it to him. "That's Marcus Damon, who's probably just as annoying as you are. The giant Digimon's ShineGreymon, Agumon's Mega level. Marcus used DigiSoul to Double Warp Digivolve him to where he is now." He looked mesmerized by it. "DigiSoul? Wicked. It looks like they're fighting Craniamon, but why are they just aiming at his shield? That'll never work." "Craniamon made up his own rules for this battle. If they break the shield, they're free to see King Drasil." "Throwing down the gauntlet. Oh man! I love this! The two underdogs sticking it to the MON!"

He clenched his fist and looked all excited and pumped up, or whatever. Then, he turned to me. "You know what this awesome battle needs?" he asked. "What?" "An awesome soundtrack."

* * *

["Rock of Ages"

Written by Joe Elliott, Steve Clark, and Robert John "Mutt" Lange

Performed by Def Leppardmon

Lead Vocals: Shoutmon (Ben Diskin)

Backup Vocals: Cutemon (Ben Diskin [speaking], Rick Savage [singing]), Ballistamon (Kyle Hebert), Dondokomon (Todd Haberkorn), Gotsumon (Michael Lindsay)]

 _Gotsumon finds himself with a makeshift guitar made out of wood. "How did I get myself into this?" he groans. Meanwhile, Shoutmon finishes what he thinks is a suitable vocal warmup. "OK, guys. HIT IT!" Shoutmon calls. Cutemon counts it off, "Gunter glieben glauten globen". After this, Dondokomon starts pounding his own head with his sticks as the song slowly starts up and Shoutmon gets into the performance with his usual passion. The others use other elements and natural items to make up for instruments._

 _Shoutmon:_

 _(spoken)_

 _ **Alright  
I got something to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow  
Gonna start a fire  
C'mon! **_

_(singing)_

 _ **Rise up! Gather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up, let's go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on! (**_ _Backing:_ _ **rock on!)  
Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania, c'mon **_

_Backing:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **I want rock'n'roll**_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **Yes I do.**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **Long live rock'n'roll**_

 _ShineGreymon continues all the attacks he can think of in a bid to destroy Craniamon's shield. But no matter what he throws, the shield takes a licking and keeps on ticking. Marcus hears the music and starts jamming out while cheering on._

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **Oh let's go, let's strike a light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're gonna blow like dynamite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't care if it takes all night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gonna set this town alight, c'mon**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **I want rock'n'roll**_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **Alright!**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **Long live rock'n'roll**_ _  
_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **AWWWWWW YEAH YEAH!**_

 _And this sets off Shoutmon's Soul Crusher or Bellow Blaster attack, in which he uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes Craniamon. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it definitely inflicts damage, although it's comparatively small. Marcus notices this and is quite impressed._ _  
_

 _Shoutmon/Backing:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rock of ages, rock of ages**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still rollin', keep a-rollin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rock of ages, rock of ages**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'**_ _ **  
**_

 _Shoutmon:_ _ **  
**_ _ **We got the power, got the glory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just say you need it and if you need it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say yeah!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh yeah**_

 _(spoken)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heh heh heh heh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now listen to me**_

 _Shoutmon goes back to his band and rocks out while ShineGreymon and Craniamon are continuing to exchange blow for blow._

 _Shoutmon:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm burnin', burnin', I got the fever**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know for sure, there ain't no cure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road, yeah**_ _ **  
**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Shoutmon:_

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **I want rock'n'roll**_

 _Shoutmon: (spoken)_

 _ **You betcha.**_

 _Backing:_

 _ **Long live rock'n'roll**_ _  
_

 _During this instrumental bridge, we see the makeshift band jam out while Marcus intensely looks on. In the meantime, the others are intently flying towards the fight in search for our hotheaded hero._ _Meanwhile in the Human World, Magnamon (not our Magnamon) and Dynasmon find they can continue their assault on those pathetic humans and preserve themselves much easier now that Marcus and ShineGreymon are being distracted. And so, they proceed to lay waste to the Minato ward. What they didn't count on were the "Primary Colors" (Takato, Henry, and Rika) and their Digimon (Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon) making trouble for them. The three Mega Digimon pull off a spectacular formation of attacks. Magnamon tries to blow up Gallantmon Burst Mode's shield, but is unsuccessful._ _Then we shift back to the performance._

 _Shoutmon/Backing:_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rock of ages, rock of ages**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still rollin', keep a-rollin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rock of ages, rock of ages**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'**_ _ **  
**_

 _Shoutmon:_ _ **  
**_ _ **We got the power, got the glory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just say you need it and if you need it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say yeah!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say yeah!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're gonna burn this damn place down, woo hoo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down to the ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh**_

 _As the song ends, we find ShineGreymon on his back in a crater, with Craniamon pointing his spear down at him._

* * *

Gotsumon

"OK, you got a few hits in. Now what are you gonna do, Shoutmon?" I asked. He looked on at the battle and said, "Well, I'll admit we were lucky this time. What we actually need is strategy and someone who can lead this ragtag team into victory. One day, I hope to find that someone, and when I do, my dreams of becoming Digimon King will be one step closer to reality."

"Why don't you ask that human over there?" Cutemon, the rabbit, suggested, pointing to Marcus. I violently shook my head. "Uh uh. He's already got a Digimon partner. He can't have two," I said.

Shoutmon looked it over. "Heh? Ugh... oh well. Maybe, one day. Anyway, let's go, guys. I'll catch you on the flip side, Gotsumon. Thanks for playing with us, and keep on rockin'!" The group of rockers walked off with their "instruments" in tow.

* * *

Marcus

That Digimon band left before I got a chance to thank them for helping out. Still, I knew that they only did some damage, but it wouldn't take him down completely. I had to focus on the battle at hand. "Get up, ShineGreymon! On your feet!" I ordered. ShineGreymon struggled, but he eventually got up. My inner will kicked in again, because my Digivice's rectangle Signal Port lit up again.

I brought my hand into the light. _"_ _ _GeoGrey Sword!__ _"_ I called. That allowed my partner in crime fighting to pull out the GeoGrey Sword from the ground, showing it off decisively to our enemy. "How interesting," Craniamon noted. ShineGreymon threw down the gauntlet. "Let's duel!" Then, he flew up and started the duel. Soon, it was sword against shield, with the spear coming out in a clincher. I stared at it in shock. It was our easiest target, but we couldn't attack it. My employee's blade fit exactly in one of the slots on the shield.

"It's no use. Unfortunately for you, I don't feel a bit of the potential your human partner has talked about from this battle. It's time I put an end to this," Craniamon said. ShineGreymon ended up on the ground, but faked him out by jumping up and spinning his sword. The impact created some sort of wind, but then... something really wrong happened. The GeoGrey Sword shattered in pieces. "The GeoGrey Sword..." I gasped.

Then, Craniamon picked him up and threw him on the ground. " _As I thought._ Now you will learn the true power of the Duo Solar Spear! **And the mighty strength of the Omni Shield!** " he shouted as he started spinning his stick around.

Greg

My Digimon Analyzer claimed UlforceVeedramon was the fastest of all the Royal Knights. We didn't go at full speed in order to keep up with the others. We kept flying, thinking about Marcus. Well, most of them thought about Marcus, I tried staying away from it. We had to believe we could rescue him, or at least help him out. It seemed to be a recurring trend. I tried changing the subject multiple times, but Tom wouldn't have it. I even tried some rapping.

* * *

["The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"

Written by Will Smith and Quincy Jones

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Beatboxing by UlforceVeedramon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

 _ _We get various shots of the sky while UlforceVeedramon beatboxes to get the beat established.__

 _ _Greg: (rapping)__

 _ **Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I liked to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air**_

 ** _In west Philadelphia, born and raised_**  
 ** _On the playground is where I spent most of my days_**  
 ** _Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_**  
 ** _And all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school_**  
 ** _When a couple of guys_**  
 ** _Who were up to no good_**  
 ** _Startin' making trouble in my neighborhood_**  
 ** _I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_**  
 ** _She said-_**

* * *

Greg

Tom cut me off. "Greg! We don't have time for this! Marcus is in trouble, we have to hurry!" he said urgently. "How do you know he's in trouble? I mean, I'm worried about him too, but we don't know what's going on right now with him. For all we know, he could be laying a smackdown on all of them, just like he usually does," I tried to reason. "Greg's right, we have to believe he's OK," Ravemon encouraged us. "Marcus can handle anything, this should be no problem... right?" Anya asked.

* * *

Marcus

I fought like crazy, even trying to get a few punches in, but no good. I ended up on my back in the crater, faintly looking up at the sky. My vision started getting blurry. "Urgh...!" I grunted. "What are we gonna do now, Boss?" ShineGreymon quietly asked me.

I lifted my fist up and opened it. Greg and the others... they'd been giving me a hard time about not being able to create DigiSoul on my own. Up until now, I'd always needed to punch a Digimon to make my fist glow. Well, there was that one time I was able to Full Charge by myself, but that was more of a fluke. Or was it? I let Thomas' instruction fill my head and I repeated it to myself. "Search deep inside... your very being... for that energy, then allow it to surface... in your open hand." I clenched my fist and opened it again, searching. I got a spark. Once I grabbed it, I forced it to expand and grow until it completely covered my hand.

Then, I got up as if nothing happened. "What do you think we're gonna do? We're gonna keep fighting, of course. If he knocks us down a hundred times, we'll fight him a hundred more. And if he beats us a thousand times, then we'll try a thousand more. And if he knocks us down a million times..." ShineGreymon got up. "We'll fight him a million more?" he asked. " _Exactly._ We'll _never_ give up! _"_

"How would I know they wouldn't quit?" Craniamon grumbled.

I continued my pep talk. "Listen up, ShineGreymon. As long as we have faith in our hearts, we can't lose! We're the ultimate team, and _no one_ can beat us!" "I'm with ya, Boss." "That shield goes down first. Seems like he's pretty proud of that gift from my dad." "Looks that way." "Try to imagine that shield bursting into a million tiny pieces, just like he did to the GeoGrey Sword!" "Got it."

Then, I took my DigiSoul to its ultimate level, as I let out a primal roar and got into position, thrusting my hand into the light. _"CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!**__ _"_ ShineGreymon took on all the power and used it to go to the next level. _"ShineGreymon,_ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__

He landed on his feet and stood ready. "Now go smash that shield right out of his hands!" I ordered. So ShineGreymon flew up and started slashing away at the shield. I started running up the wall, ready for a punch, but I got knocked away back into the ground. I still had my DigiSoul charged up, so I did the next best thing. " _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!_ " I went into full Aura Mode, so I was ready for anything. Together, we struggled and fought against that overgrown coffee grinder. The more we fought him, the more he knocked me down, and the more I got up. I could've gone all day if I had had to. I probably should correct that. We could've gone all day if we had had to. Soon, we were back on our backs.

"It seems to me that humans enjoy useless struggling," Craniamon said. "You don't know if it's useless or not until the fight is over!" I shot back. "As long as we have faith in our hearts, we can't lose," ShineGreymon added. "We'll never quit, so you might as well get used to it!" I finished with a smile. "In that case, _**I'll end it!"**_ the Royal Knight shouted, as he swept his spear at us. We stood there, riding out the storm until we were on our backs again. The impact of the blast had knocked me out of Aura Mode. "If the only way to defeat you is to destroy you, then so be it. Shock Ringer!" I just laid there helplessly. As he fired the attack, we heard someone else. "Full Moon Blaster!" It created a massive explosion, but we weren't hurt.

When the smoke and dust cleared, I found myself high in the air, with Thomas supporting me by the arm. "That's enough!" Thomas shouted. "You're not going to lay another finger on our friends!" Anya added. "Leave the Prince of the Digital World alone!" Greg chimed in. Keenan added, "Give up now, Royal Knight!"

* * *

Greg

I had just called Marcus the "Prince of the Digital World". Hey, I had to say something that wasn't generic. "Why are you here? Are my mom and sister all right?" Marcus asked, worried. "Relax, they're fine. And we came because we care," Tom answered.

"In fact, Marcus, your sister's now one of us. She got a Digivice using your old Game Boy Color," I added. That set him off. "She _**what!?**_ " UlforceVeedramon chimed in, "I know, it was incredible. You never told me your sister was a good singer, too." "'Eternal Flame'," Anya recalled. "By the way, bro, Takato, Henry, and Rika are on guard, and you're welcome," Gary said.

It was a nice moment, but it couldn't last forever. We had some fighting to do. "More humans with the same foolish attitude. How can you just head into battle without any chance of winning?" Craniamon asked us. We just turned to him and painted on our best smiles. "What? You don't have a chance," Tom cheerfully answered.

Anya joined in. "Let me tell you something about the human heart and spirit. It gives us the opportunity to rise above the odds, even when nothing is in our favor." "And Marcus has more heart and spirit than anyone I've ever known," Tom said. This took Marcus by surprise. "Hmmm?"

"We're the Digimon Data Squad. There isn't anything we can't overcome. Get in our way, and you'll find out," Anya went on. "So you see, Craniamon, you never had a chance. And you never will, because nobody, and I mean nobody, breaks the Data Squad," I added.

Marcus finally got away from Tom's support and back on his feet. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Human potential is something that never stops flowing from our bodies and minds, as long as we never give up!" "Childish nonsense!" the Royal Knight scoffed. We pulled out our Digivices and proceeded to show him a thing or two. All five of us charged it at the same time, so it was almost as if there was a split screen. "CHARGE! DigiSoul.. _. **BURST MODE!**_ " The transition to Burst Mode wasn't a normal one because we were riding them, but it was still pretty cool. "MirageGaogamon, **_BURST MODE!_ " **"Rosemon, **_BURST MODE!_ " **"Ravemon, **_BURST MODE!_ " **"UlforceVeedramon, **_BURST MODE!_ " **"HerculesKabuterimon, **_BURST MODE!_ "**

"Attack Formation!" Tom called. "No roll call, first?" I asked. "We don't have time," the blonde answered. So, we simply answered, "Roger!" "You're all Burst Mode? When'd that happen?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"A few days after you left, Marcus," I answered. He nodded then laid down the plan. "Cool. OK, listen up. The key is his shield, everybody aim for it! If we destroy his shield, we'll lower his defenses and can attack him full on!"

Marcus, thinking? It was a miracle! "Whoa... Marcus the Strategist. That came out of left field," I said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... good plan, Marcus. I guess there's a first for everything," Tom added in amazement. Marcus looked ready to go. "OK, guys, let's do this!" he called. "Right!"

"Go, ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon was the first to strike with his fiery sword, but he did no good. Our Digimon fired their attacks, one after the other. "Final Mirage Burst!" "Kiss of Breath! Mmmmuah!" "Crimson Formation!"

I held on for dear life. "Dragon Impulse X!" We slammed and sliced into the shield, then went back. "Mega Electro Shocker!" That should've done it, but the shield stayed up. The Royal Knight was starting to lose his patience. If somebody were attacking my shield, I'd be pretty miffed as well.

"I'm telling you, it's useless. No matter how many times you try to attack, my shield will not fail me!" Craniamon proclaimed. As he was flying up to attack us, something happened. The shield started to crack.

I perked up at that, pumping my fist. "Bullseye, baby! Yeah!" I cheered. "Now's our chance. Quickly, attack!" Tom ordered. "Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon answered as he sped off with his weapon.

After he struck at the knight, Rosemon got her chance. "Jewel! Of! Heart!" She fired off her jewels at Craniamon, who also jumped up high before being slammed back down into a crater by HerculesKabuterimon. ShineGreymon got to finish him off. "FINAL SHINING BURST!" He put his body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. Craniamon put his not-so-faithful shield up and promptly took the hit, cracking the shield even more. Then, Marcus jumped off with his fist clenched towards the knight's face. "You wanted me to show you, Craniamon. Well, I'm showing you now! HUMAN POTENTIAL! RRRAAAGH!" And as usual, the knight put up his shield and Marcus punched right through it, shattering it into millions of pieces. Tom, Anya, Gary, and Keenan looked on with their Digimon in amazement. I just let out a Rebel Yell.

Our enemy considered his plight. "My shield. Gone! The human bested me," he lamented. We lowered ourselves down, and I was itching to prove myself. "Marcus, can I finish him off?" I eagerly asked.

"No!" Marcus barked before he turned back to Craniamon. "So now that your shield has more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle, let us through!"

The knight lowered his giant spear at Marcus' feet. "I lay down my spear in defeat," he solemnly said. This took us aback. "Huh?"

"You mean you're giving up?" Marcus asked. "You have proven me wrong, and I am willing to admit it. You have destroyed my shield and have met the terms of my challenge, so I accept your victory. You have handled my strongest spear and have defeated my strongest shield. You may now enter the Server Tree and seek out the destiny that awaits you." "Seriously? Just like that?" Marcus and I asked at the same time. "You have proved your potential to me, human, and you have done so with honor. Now hurry and go, before I change my mind."

Marcus handled his victory with gratitude and humility. "Sounds good. I appreciate this." "Marcus, what if he's setting us up for a trap?" Tom inquired suspiciously. "Don't worry, Nerdstein," our hothead sneered, "he wouldn't do a thing like that." "Marcus..."

"How can you be so sure?" Anya wondered. "Because he put his spear down, Anya. Now, come on. We don't want to be here when he changes his mind," I suggested. So, we started running.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes, some of you anime enthusiasts already know that Ben Diskin can't sing. I considered using Jerry Jewell, Samuel Vincent, and even Joe Elliott for Shoutmon's "singing" voice. However, after listening to one of Ben's podcasts on SoundCloud, I decided to use him just for a laugh.

The reason I included Shoutmon, Cutemon, and some of the other _Fusion/Xros Wars_ Digimon in this chapter is because I don't anticipate doing a _Fusion International_ fanfic. After all, Greg heavily borrowed from Mikey's DigiFuse sequence for his Biomerge sequence. I'd be happy to let anyone borrow my character for a _Fusion_ FF though. Just send me a PM.

* * *

Japanese Exclusive

["Steppin' Out"

Words by: Shouko Ohmori

Music by: halta

Performed by: Greg Logan (Junichi Suwabe) and Veemon (Junko Noda)]

 _It's a slow day, so Greg, Gary, and Tohma are hanging out at the mansion, in a Band Hero jam session. Tohma has managed to add some files of his own, and Greg is looking through them. "_ _Nē, V-mon. Dono yō ni kono yaku ichi? [Hey, Veemon. How about this one?]" he asks, pointing to a track entitled "Steppin' Out". Veemon looks it over. "'Steppin' Out.' U ̄ n... Kyōmibukai. Watashi wa mae ni sono 1 o tameshita koto ga nai. Awaya, nazedeshou ka? ['Steppin' Out.' Hmm... interesting. I've never tried that one before. Heh, why not?]" He seems to agree to it, so Tohma sets it up as the group gets to their positions. In addition to sharing vocals, Greg and Veemon each play the electric and bass, respectively. Gaomon positions himself by the drums. The song starts up._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Gumare kawareru itsu demo**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **yuuki ga kokoro ni areba**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Kagami ni utsutta jibun**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **ima, buchikowasun da**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Kinou no namida kawakasu kaze**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **ga dokoka ni aru kara**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Atarashii shuuzu haite doa wo**_

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **aketara...**_

 _ **Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out motto hayaku**_

 _ **Chigau basho e takai kabe e keagare**_

 _The intensity increases._

 _Greg:_

 _ **Ugokidaseru sa doko e mo**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **yuuki pasupooto ni shite**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Nanimo kawaranai yatsu wa**_

 _Veemon:_

 _ **nanimo kaerarenai**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Kizu darake no haato demo**_

 _Veemon can't seem to keep it together as he stumbles over the pacing of the next line. Greg attempts to help him out._

 _Veemon:_

 _ **yume miru chikara aru kara, aru kara**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Yabureta shatsu nugisutete iki wo**_

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **suttara...**_

 _ **Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out motto hayaku**_

 _ **Hikaru ashita e tooi sora e habatake**_

 _ **Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out motto tsuyoku**_

 _ **Chigau basho e takai kabe e keagare**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Steppin' out**_

 _ **steppin' out**_

 _In the instrumental bridge, Veemon concentrates on his part, but he seems to get the hang of it. Tohma is quite impressed._

 _Greg/Veemon:_

 _ **Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out motto hayaku**_

 _ **Hikaru ashita e tooi sora e habatake**_

 _ **Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out motto tsuyoku**_

 _ **Chigau basho e takai kabe e keagare**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Steppin' out,**_

 _ **steppin' out**_

 _As the song ends, the humans and Digimon fist bump each other in congratulations. "Watashi wa anata no 2-dai ni sore o te ni motte iru. Kore wa kanari odorokubeki monodatta._ _[I have to hand it to you two. That was pretty amazing.]" Tohma says. "Sate anata wa nani o kitai shite ita? Heibon'na nanika? Mochiron, watashitachiha haishin sa remasu. [Well what were you expecting? Something mediocre? Of course we delivered,]" Greg answers. Tohma just smiles and shakes his head._


	51. Chapter 47: Damon vs Damon

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Marcus) _Gotsumon finally led Agumon and me over to the Server Tree, but Craniamon stopped us first and challenged me to break this shield my dad had given him. I started going on about human potential, but then I decided to let my fists and ShineGreymon's attacks do the talking. During the fight, this rocker Digimon named Shoutmon and his band played a live concert. I've never heard Def Leppard played like that before. He even did some damage to Craniamon that totally rocked! We kept going down, but we kept getting up. After finally igniting my DigiSoul by myself, I got up and gave this really awesome pep talk about never giving up and continuing to believe in yourself. The others showed up just in time, and together we shattered that shield. Now, we're on our way to the Server Tree. Hold on, Dad, I'm coming for ya!_

* * *

Chapter 47: Damon vs. Damon

* * *

Greg

Gotsumon continued to lead us to the Server Tree. It was a long, long walk, almost as long as some of those hikes I'd gone through when I was a Boy Scout. We finally arrived, so we stopped to look up at it. It was a huge tree, probably either a redwood or an oak. We gasped at how tall and large it was.

"I always thought everything was bigger in Texas. From the looks of it, I'm dead wrong," I said. "It's even bigger when you get up close like this," Agumon observed.

"Everything is bigger when you get up close. But the size of this tree isn't what makes it special. This is where King Drasil resides, the whole ruler of all Digimon. Usually, I'd be too scared to come this close," Gotsumon admitted.

Marcus just stared intently at it and said, "My dad lives at the top, or so they say." Anya didn't look so sure. "Are we really going to climb this tree?" she asked. Our resident hothead approached the trunk. "Of course we are! Let's go, Agumon!" "Yeah!" the dinosaur agreed.

And so, they started climbing up the moss. Gaomon had to bring the two back down with his jumping Double Backhand. They ended up breaking a branch, but Agumon got a good look at it. "Boss, look! It's shiny inside."

Anya got a look, too. "Hey, those are video cables," she noted. Tom got a closer look as Agumon gave the band to him. Then, he made his hypothesis. "Really? It's all starting to make sense. I'm sure this tree is the mainframe for the Digital World."

"Oh, but of course. Only, what's a mainframe?" Agumon asked. "Don't show your ignorance. A mainframe is what you put your photo in when you hang it on the wall," Marcus claimed.

All of us facepalmed at that one. "A mainframe is a large central computer that controls an entire network of systems," Lalamon explained. Tom put it in simpler terms. "In other words, I think this tree is a giant computer that runs the Digital World. We should be careful about entering, we'll probably be viewed as a virus."

"That leaves only one question," I said, "Is it a PC, or a Mac?" Gaomon sternly turned to me. "...Seriously? I don't know who's worse, Agumon or you." "Remind me to give you a _flea bath_ when we get home, Gaomon," I quietly shot back.

Just then, we heard some rustling. Keenan had decided to explore an opening. "Hey." "Huh?" we asked. "We can get through here," he said. He was sounding more and more human every day. I couldn't be prouder.

As if that wasn't enough sudden action, Gaomon's ear started twitching. "Listen up. Something's coming," he announced. Sure enough, a few large crystals came out of the sky and floated above us. One hit the ground, and I started feeling the earth move under my feet. It was quicksand, so Veemon and I quickly got out of the way. "What are those things? Did King Drasil send them?" Marcus asked.

"Perhaps. It could be some sort of security system for the mainframe," Tom guessed.

I quickly took out my Digivice. "Then there's one way to find out. Ready, Veemon?" I asked. He wasn't. "Wait a sec, Greg." "Aww come on." "I mean it. Wait for them to make the first move."

Only thing is, they didn't make the first move. Agumon did. He fired a Pepper Breath out of his mouth, and it hit the crystal. Within seconds, the crystal lit up and spit out the fire back at us. Lalamon and Falcomon went next. "Seed Blast!" "Ninja Blade!" The crystals again absorbed the attacks and fired them right back. Anya and Keenan were shocked, to say the least. "Lalamon!" "Falcomon!" Tentomon was the first to figure it out. "Aha, I see now. Those crystals take the attacks, absorb them, and then return them to the original attacker. They're like giant mirrors." Gary took it one step further. "So that means only physical attacks can defeat them."

Veemon quickly realized that he was right. "Go ahead, Greg. Say it," he directed. I let out a heavy sigh. "You're right," I grumbled. That brought a smile to his face. "Thank you."

Tom came up with a plan. "The two of us will stay here and keep them occupied. You guys go on ahead of us." "You sure, Norstein?" I asked. "Yes, now go. Don't worry about me. This is what I do." "Absolutely positive?" Veemon double-checked. Tom snapped, "I've never been so absolutely positive of anything in my life! Now just get going!"

I didn't want to argue with him anymore, so we followed Keenan inside. "I just hope Tom knows what he's doing," I said to the others.

Thomas

So only physical attacks could defeat these crystals. Gary had come to the exact same conclusion I had. I looked to my partner. "Gaomon, let's show them our hidden power," I said. Gaomon nodded. "Sir, yes, sir."

I took out my Digivice and fully ignited my DigiSoul. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_ "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" Then, I charged up some more and prepared for Aura Mode. _"_ _ _DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!"__ After two seconds, I was covered in my protective aura, so I struck my pose."Polishing my talent, I cut open my future with fantastic technique! I am... Thomas H. Norstein! Rrrah!" Then, I made a mental note to myself not to ever do the roll call by myself again. I jumped up as we began our assault.

Greg

We were led through the inside of the tree, and the hallways were a bit short. I'm about six feet two inches tall, so I had to stoop over, as did some of the taller people in the group. "Kinda cramped quarters, huh?" Marcus grumbled. "It just the right height for me," Keenan cheerfully observed. "For another year or so," Anya snarked. "So I take it you wandered these halls a lot when you were a Knight, huh Veemon?" I asked. "Yep, or something like this. Drimogemon had to come in through the other way."

We finally reached an opening, and Gotsumon peeked his head out. "Huh? Ugggh... You go first."

So, Marcus and Agumon went first. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Them again!" "That's it, enough hiding!It's fightin' time, Agumon! **"** Marcus called.

"Heh heh, think Marcus is going to punch it, guys?" I asked Veemon and Tentomon. They thought it over quickly. "Yep." They answered quickly, too.

When we got a look, Marcus was just about ready to shift into Overdrive. "DigiSoul-" But Anya rushed out and covered her hand over his sensor.

"Anya! Why'd you cut him off?" I called out to my girlfriend. "Because nobody will have a chance to move around after Agumon Digivolves. There's not enough room," she quickly explained before dodging an attack.

After seeing a crystal aim at me, Veemon and I ducked just in time. The two Digimon and humans ran back and hid behind a root, while Keenan looked around and spotted something. "Marcus! Over there. It looks like path to top of tree," he called.

The rest of us followed his finger, and there was indeed a path. Marcus looked like he was going to kick himself. "Don't tell me. This path here, was in front of us the entire time," he flatly thought out loud. "Yeah, maybe we should've looked around first," Agumon said. The rest of us in the hole ducked again, and then popped back up. "Then what we wasting time here for? Let's go!" Keenan suggested.

So, we started running and Anya made up a list. "A new robe, warm fuzzy slippers, and a designer bubble bath that smells pretty." "Huh?" Marcus asked. "I'm just making a list of all the things you owe me when all this is said and done, Marcus. Just keep one thing in mind, though. Even if we find your father and somehow manage to defeat him, we still have to figure out how to keep the human and Digital Worlds from colliding." "Oh... I hadn't thought of that. I just hope BanchoLeomon will still be there when we get back."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I agreed. It soon became apparent that running would not be the best option because those damn crystals kept firing at us. We couldn't lose them. Finally, Keenan came up with a plan. "Greg, Gary, Marcus, you go on ahead. Anya and I, we stay here and fight." "You sure?" I asked. "Yes. Now, go!"

I looked to Veemon. "Geez, buddy, what is it with people telling us to go?" "I dunno, but let's go!" So, the three of us continued running.

Finally, Marcus found a large, mossy root to climb. I started to join him as he climbed it, but he stopped me. "Wait, Greg. This is between my dad, and me." "But Marcus, I didn't get to punch Kurata's face in. At least you owe me for that. Besides, you need backup," I tried to reason.

He wouldn't have it as he shook his head. "No. This is a Damon family quarrel, a one-on-one fight between men. I need some alone time with him, we've got a lot to catch up on." I looked to Marcus, then nodded. "All right, you go on ahead. Gary and I will find something to do." I offered my fist to him and added, "Good luck, bro. You'll need it."

Marcus smiled, and we bumped fists. He started the climb up with Gotsumon, while I turned to my partner. "OK, Veemon. You're the guide here. Where can we stay out of trouble?" I asked. He thought about it. "Hmmm... I got it! The chapel. I could show you where I had my graduation ceremony and became UlforceVeedramon for the first time. This way!" So, we started running alongside him through the tree.

* * *

Sampson

Throughout the past few days, I've discovered that I have a lot in common with Henry's father, Janyu. He joined the Criers on a search for answers to the digital barrier erosion problem. I checked again with Professor Crier. "Professor Crier, any progress yet? We're running out of time, and I need you to find a way to repair the Digital Barrier."

The professor replied, "I promise you, I'm working as fast as I can, Commander Sampson. If I can find what was used in the space oscillation device that caused the barrier to break, I may be able to repair it. I know the clock is ticking, I want to save my family just as much as you want to save the planet." "You're right, I'm sorry. We're all a little on edge. If only Dr. Damon would come to _reason_ and change his mind."

My earpiece went off, but I wasn't thinking about it. Kudamon brought it to my attention, so I pulled it out and put it on. "Sampson here." It was Miki. "Commander, there's a Digimon signal by the harbor. It's a Royal Knight!" "Oh? All right then. Thanks for the update, Miki. I'll be on my way." I hung up.

* * *

Takato

Jeri, who became a born-again Christian, made herself the spiritual leader of our new team. We were reading the King James Version of the Bible, debating over whether we were saved by grace or by works, the whole nine yards. Now, I love Jeri, but I don't know about this whole Christian thing. It seemed to me that she was all gung ho about it, you know? Like about a day after the others left, she teamed up with Rika to sing some sort of hymn. It was Jeri who was singing, Rika just played a spare piano hanging around.

* * *

["Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing"

Words by: Robert Robinson

Music: "Nettleton", _Wyeth's Repository of Sacred Music, Part Second_ , by John Wyeth, 1813

Lyrical Arrangement by Mack Wilberg

Performed by: Jeri Katou (Bridget Hoffman) and MagnaAngemon Priest Mode (Dave Mallow)]

 _Rika starts playing the song on the piano as Jeri meekly stands there, ready to sing her heart out for Jesus._

 _Jeri:_

 _ **Come, Thou Fount of every blessing,  
Tune my heart to sing Thy grace;  
Streams of mercy, never ceasing,  
Call for songs of loudest praise.  
Teach me some melodious sonnet,  
Sung by flaming tongues above.  
Praise the mount! I'm fixed upon it,  
Mount of Thy redeeming love. **_

_As she's singing, Kristy and Sarah look like they enjoy the song. Terriermon is balancing on Henry's head, while Henry makes some effort to pay attention. Guilmon's too busy attempting to get a rise out of the In-Training Digimon, whom Jeri has trained quite well. Renamon, who is unofficially a Shinto, sits reverently and ponders. Biyomon starts getting restless, sensing something, as he exits out via the balcony and starts looking for it. We go back into the Digital World, where Thomas and MirageGaogamon are still fighting the security system, as are Keenan, Anya, and their Digimon. We now shift to the chapel, where MagnaAngemon Priest Mode is fulfilling his duties and praising God. As Greg, Veemon, Gary, and Tentomon follow the voice, they arrive at the chapel._

 _MagnaAngemon:_

 _ **Here I raise my Ebenezer;  
Here by Thy great help I've come;  
And I hope, by Thy good pleasure,  
Safely to arrive at home. **_

_**Prone to wander, Lord, I feel it,  
Prone to leave the God I love;  
Here's my heart, O take and seal it,  
Seal it for Thy courts above. **_

_Back in the human world, Craniamon has arrived and a now aerial Biyomon threatens to take him out by force. Naturally, the Royal Knight does not take kindly to this, and sends the plucky bird crashing down to the ground, much to Kristy's great concern._

 _Jeri: (VO)_

 _ **Jesus sought me when a stranger,  
Wandering from the fold of God;**_

 _ **He, to rescue me from danger,  
Interposed His precious blood; **_

_**Prone to wander, Lord, I feel it,  
Prone to leave the God I love;  
Here's my heart, O take and seal it,  
Seal it for Thy courts above. **_

_This brings our newest Data Squad member to tears as she attempts to discourage Biyomon to fight any more against that big bully. However, Biyomon is absolutely resolute and won't give in. Kristy, still in tears but now inspired by this act of fortitude and perseverance, hugs Biyomon and fully charges up her DigiSoul. Sarah, who has chased her all this way, is stunned by what is happening as she sees her daughter and Biyomon rise up into the air. The Digimon and human look to each other, and nod. Then, while still floating in the air, Kristy separates herself and pulls out her Digivice, placing her hand on the sensor quite meaningfully as she executes a DigiSoul Full Charge. Biyomon Warp Digivolves to Garudamon. This scene is visually bookmarked on both sides by Jeri and MagnaAngemon's seemingly simultaneous performance._

 _Jeri/MagnaAngemon: (VO)_

 _ **O to grace how great a debtor  
Daily I'm constrained to be!  
Let Thy goodness, like a fetter,  
Bind my wandering heart to Thee.  
Prone to wander, Lord, I feel it,  
Prone to leave the God I love;  
Here's my heart, O take and seal it,  
Seal it for Thy courts above. **_

_As we head back to the chapel and the song ends, we find the Logan Bros. and their Digimon sitting in a pew. Greg starts applauding, but Gary gives him a scolding look as he sheepishly stops._

* * *

Greg

MagnaAngemon turned around. "Yes? Can I help you with anything?" he kindly asked. I just looked at him. So this was MagnaAngemon, my predecessor's Ultimate-level Digimon.

True, it probably wasn't the same one, but he was still a sight to behold. "Oh, um... actually, hi. My name's Greg, and this is my brother Gary. We came with our Digimon to avoid trouble while Marcus was getting reacquainted with his dad. We just happened to notice you singing," I said.

He noticed Veemon and spoke. "Veemon. So glad you could return. We wondered what kept you, my son." "Yeah, long time no see, MagnaAngemon. This is Greg, the human partner I was telling you so much about." "Oh yes, the one who saved his friend using the power of hope. That was inspiring."

I just smiled, put my hand behind my head, and passed it off. "Oh, really, it was nothing. Something had to be done, and I did it. Er, Veemon and I did it." I got up and wandered around the chapel, looking around. It seemed to be just like any other chapel, with hymnals, a pulpit, and so on.

"Nice place you have here. Do you have services often?" I casually asked MagnaAngemon. "About 30 minutes every morning," he answered. "Interesting." Then, I found a pew and then sat back down. Veemon got up, followed me, and sat down.

"So, Veemon, please tell me all that's happened since we last saw each other," MagnaAngemon implored. Veemon started telling the entire story.

* * *

Marcus

Finally, Gotsumon lead us to a strange room with a lot of crystals in it, and a high platform. I looked up, trying to see him. I called up to him. "Hey, Dad! It's me! You up there? I know you are! It's Marcus Damon, your son! I've come to have a father-son talk with you." Just then, four light blue circles flew in and combined on the platform. Soon, he arrived.

"This is the dwelling of a king. Your lonely fear desecrated the sacred ground you walk upon." This wasn't going to be easy. "Look, Dad. I'm here so you can explain to me just exactly why you want to destroy the human world." "My duty as king is to protect the Digital World. Erasing the human world is the only way to do that."

I started using my hands a lot more as I went on, "But, what about Mom!? And Kristy?! Don't you care what happens to your family?" "Have you forgotten? You humans brought this on by yourself, when you attacked us. And it was you who destroyed the digital barrier." "Dad, what are you talking about?! You're a human, too! You're not a Digimon!" "But of course I am. I am their king."

I growled, then stared down at my dog tag, remembering all the good times I had with him all those years ago. I lowered my voice a bit, still concerned. "You've changed. You used to be my dad. Now I don't know _what_ you are. …... OK, Dad. I guess I have to... _knock some sense into you!"_

"Boss!" Agumon called, but it was too late. I knew what I wanted, and I knew how to get it. "I want my dad back!" I shouted as I jumped up. "I told you. I'm not your father," Dad said.

Then, he created this red shield around himself. As I punched it, I was forced back and thrown far back into a rock wall. "Bossssssssssss!" I could hear him running towards me. "You OK?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, mildly reeling from the impact. "Oh man... I can't even get close enough to talk. For once, my fists can't speak for me." "At least you're not hurt," Agumon countered. I sat up. "Big DEAL! Who cares? ...Not my _**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD**_!"

* * *

Greg

"And so, that's what brought us here to the chapel," Veemon concluded. MagnaAngemon nodded his head a few times, thoughtfully. "What strikes me is the fact that Greg has the Crest of Hope. That's remarkable. It makes me wonder whether there are other humans like yourselves with Crests," he said.

I had to think about that myself. "Yeah. I keep joking that Anya has the Crest of Sincerity and Gary has the Crest of Knowledge, but I always thought the Crests were just created for the TV series." "TV series?" "Oh yeah, at one point, it was competing directly against Pokémon. Now only Pokémon still survives. Has been for 12 years. I don't see it on as much anymore. Eh, but that's beside the point," I sighed.

Gary took his ideas into deep consideration. "Hmm... when Greg originally told me that night Kurata blew up the base, I thought it was just a crazy dream. But after seeing the Crest in action multiple times, I'm absolutely convinced it's real. After all, how else would Greg be able to restore everyone's memories, or purify Marcus when he succumbed to the darkness?"

"The Crests of Hope and Light are known for their healing and purifying abilities," MagnaAngemon explained. "Of course. That explains how someone like you was able to revert the original DigiDestined back to normal when Piedmon turned them into keychains," I said.

I couldn't see the angel Digimon's eyes, but he looked puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't remember that incident ever happening," he apologized. "That's fine. Anyway, I guess I'm not your typical holder. If I was, Veemon would've Digivolved into something like you, something Holy or angelic." "Not necessarily." "Hmmm?" "I've done quite a bit of research on the DigiEggs, or Digimentals. Take the Digimental of Hope, for example. Most of the Digivolutions which occur through this egg have something to do with constellations and/or hoofed mammals."

"Prodigious," Gary exclaimed.

MagnaAngemon went on, "Indeed. Greg, I sense there is something different about you, and your friends. You're different from other humans, because you don't want to conquer our world. You want to unite both worlds in peace and harmony." "Actually, Commander Sampson said our intentions were to keep the peace between the Human and Digital Worlds," I explained. "Mmm hmm, to enforce the law. You and I are kindred spirits, with the same goal, and the same mission."

"Then what do we do?" I asked. MagnaAngemon looked out a window at the scene before him. "What we've always done, maintain our faith and hope in justice. These are dark times. Doom is only inevitable because we believe we can't defeat the odds against us. We need to remember that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. No matter how difficult a problem is, there will always be a solution." I smiled at that. He had a very excellent point. "You got that right," I agreed.

Meanwhile, Veemon found a box, picked it up, and brought it to me. I opened it, and there were a few spheres that looked somewhat familiar. "Veemon, it looks like you've rediscovered the Spirit Balls," MagnaAngemon observed. I picked up one that looked like it had UlforceVeedramon's armor on it. "So these are what you used to go to Mega-level instead of Biomerging?" I asked Veemon. "Exactly," he answered, grinning.

I felt the ball, and it was shaking in my hand, full of energy. "Wow, it's really going in my hand. It's ready to go," I commented. I then looked to the angel in front of me. "MagnaAngemon, do you think the Spirit Ball might work on people?" He thought about it long and hard, giving us all an inquisitive look. "People? Hmm... I don't really know. I suppose it could. Yes, I'm sure it could. I'm pretty sure it could. But it might have some messy results." I looked back to Veemon, who was looking around the chapel. "Yep, there's plenty of room. It'll be kinda weird, but also kinda exciting seeing you become a Digimon," he said.

* * *

Gary

Here we go again. Greg gets to do something awesome yet again. Although, I'll have to admit destroying a Japanese battleship cannon was pretty awesome. Heck, this whole experience was awesome, but I just wanted to have a bit more. Tentomon was all pins and needles. "The suspense is terrible... I hope it'll last," he buzzed.

* * *

Doug

Something big was about to go down, and at the worst possible time, too. I was busy writing my own will. I looked at the sheet of paper, quickly reviewing it. "Hmm... 'I, Douglas J. Erholtz, being of sound mind and body, do make this final will and testament...' yada yada yada... made sure to get the family covered... 'I hereby assign the entire remains of my estate to my close associate and B-F-F, Yuri Lowenthal.' Perfect."

My "Haruka Kanata" ringtone went off, so I answered my phone. "Yo?" "Hey, Doug. Yuri here." "Yuri! Buddy! I was just thinking about you. I'm leaving all my stuff that I don't give my family to you in my will." "Awesome, just needed to clear one thing up. It looks like Greg's about to get a major powerup, and I'm sensing some brotherly jealousy from Gary." "Yeah, I get what you're saying. But think of it this way, bro. Gary didn't have to do anything to get his Full Charge. Plus, you're the voice of Sasuke and Ben Tennyson, plus every other anime project we do." "But-" "Think about it, Yure. How many times do I get put in the supporting roles?" "What are you talking about?" "Anyways, just be glad McGlynn put you in instead of _Mona Marshall_." "...Dude, that's just cold." "Life is cold. Listen, we'll talk this over after the show, OK? I'll even buy this time." "Really? You never buy. Like, ever." "OK..." "I mean, wow, what a shocker. Deadbeat Erholtz buying a round." "Yuri, I get it. Bye now." I hung up, and thought about revising my will.

* * *

Greg

So, I cleared out an area for myself, looked to everybody for confirmation, took a deep breath, exhaled, and got in position. "Here goes something," I muttered. Then, I held up the spirit ball in my best Yoh Asakura impression. "UlforceVeedramon... Spirit Form! _**UNITY!"**_ Then I brought the ball into my body, close to my heart. Within seconds, I wasn't holding the ball anymore. It was inside me. It was just as Veemon had described it. All of a sudden, I felt this incredible amount of energy, like a turbine starting up inside me, or something unlocking within me. No wonder Veemon had taken an alternate Digivolution path. It felt like a thousand turbojets were powering themselves up inside my soul. I felt all the power and all the strength I had given Veemon to bring him to his Mega-level returned to me a hundred times. For all I knew, I could've Digivolved to Mega myself, but I couldn't. I was a human. That's just how amazing it felt.

* * *

Gary

Greg's entire body lit up and it seemed to us that his physical traits were changing to match those of the Super Saiyan Two and Three transformations. His natural eye color temporarily changed to a greenish-blue, and whatever muscle tone he had became sharply defined. But instead of a golden aura, he had a jagged, fierce, flame-like green aura. Tentomon and Veemon were on the edge of their seats. "Oh Gary... I wish you could experience this, bro!" he exclaimed. It looked like everything was going well, but then... something happened. The look on Greg's face rapidly went from intense pleasure to intense pain. "Rrrgh... I take that back!"

"Oh dear. It looks like Greg's body isn't able to handle the raw power of a Mega-level Digimon by himself," MagnaAngemon explained.

* * *

Doug

Greg's systems were all going off. All I could hear were blaring sirens and a voice also blaring, "Warning: Major Power Overload! Warning: Major Power Overload!" Thankfully, I had set the voice synthesizer to match Lara Jill Miller's voice. I quickly went to the control console and started looking at the power levels, and then at the script. Not only had I ripped off Shaman King, but now Dragon Ball Z. I checked the script again. It said to use the Crest of Hope program to transmit the power to the others. "All right then." I'd just do the same thing I'd done in Tokyo Tower. "Standby for Esperanza Transmitter!"

* * *

Gary

At that point, Greg suddenly swung his arm up, and the Crest of Hope insignia stenciled itself on his hand. His face became more determined, more rock star... I'll say it, it was Chuck Norris level. I couldn't have been more green. He raised his hands up to his sides and charged an energy sphere in each hand. " _Esperanza... BARRAGE!_ " Then he thrust his hands forward and fired a barrage of energy waves every which way. One of those waves hit me, and I completely felt it. It... was... amazing. Imagine, if you will, feeling very high thrust, exhaust speeds at around 10 times the speed of sound in air at sea level, and very high thrust/weight ratios simultaneously at a sustained g-force of 2.5. Then, imagine this occuring inside your body without you ever leaving the ground. All my exhaustion, gone. All my endurance, amplified a hundred times. I felt like I went Super Saiyan, or even Ascended Super Saiyan. It was like that for 15 seconds, and then it went away for later. When the two of us reverted back to normal, our Digivices spoke. "Hyper Aura Mode Unlocked." We both looked at our devices. "Whooo... what a rush," Greg said.

* * *

Tentomon

I didn't know what to think. It always seemed to me that the Digivices were meant for the humans to give us energy, not for them to get energy themselves. So, I expressed my concern. "Hmmm..." "What's wrong, Tentomon?" Gary asked. "I don't understand. I don't understand it at all. Why are the humans becoming just as powerful as the Digimon?"

Gary contemplated the issue deeply. "I don't completely understand it myself, but I think whatever power we gain will help us in the long run." "But it makes no sense. I think it completely defeats the purpose of us being here. We're supposed to fight for you, not alongside you."

Greg spoke up. "We understand that, Tentomon. UlforceVeedramon gave me the same lecture not too long ago, but you have to understand something. Veemon and I have a special bond that, unfortunately, you and Gary don't share. At one point, we completed each other in order to become Imperialdramon. When that happened for the first time, I felt something. Looking back now, the sense of... responsibility to fight was thrust upon me, and I took it. I realized at that point that I could no longer just sit back with a box of popcorn and enjoy the show. I think every Tamer, or DigiDestined, or whatever, has to face that eventually. Marcus just faced it sooner than the rest of us. I hate to say this, but of everyone here, he started the trend."

So _that_ was it. Marcus Damon. I got up and flew off, much to Gary's disapproval and concern. "I'm going to give Marcus a piece of my mind!" I called to the others as I left. Gary tried to convince me to come back, but I wouldn't have it. It all started to make sense. Marcus was never anything that special. He always seemed to intentionally place himself in danger by entering the fight, not only upstaging the other humans, but the Digimon as well. This had to be stopped, and I was going right to the root of it.

* * *

Greg

Gary looked extremely unhappy about the whole situation. "Tentomon! Come back!" he called, but it was no use. The bug had flown the coop. He turned back to me. "Perfect! Now Tentomon's gone rogue!" he shouted.

"Never trifle with a bug with a vendetta," I advised. "Why didn't you revoke his licence to shock?" Veemon asked. Gary thought about it. "I didn't know he had one," he said with a shrug.

MagnaAngemon spoke again. "My brethern, I hope this Hyper Aura Mode will be the light at the end of your tunnels. I am with you, and God is with you. Please, bring peace back to our two worlds." "We'll do our best," I said. Then, we started running back to follow Tentomon.

* * *

Thomas

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Those crescent moon-shaped shock-waves were absorbed and fired back, but this time MirageGaogamon avoided them. Even with Aura Mode on, the only impact I could make on the crystals were tiny cracks. They kept going higher and higher, which meant I had to mentally calculate a new equation every time I jumped, taking into account the new physical limitations that applied to Aura Mode. My amount of velocity was decreasing with every jump. In short, I just wasn't making the cut.

"Abandon attack mode! The only way to beat them is with brute force!" I called. "Oh. Sir, yes, sir!" The crystals charged up again and fired, as MirageGaogamon skated through the air, finally penetrating one with his sharp claws. However, I heard something silently whizzing towards me. When it hit, I felt my stats go up. It was like I'd been supercharged. But then, it went away and my Digivice spoke. "Hyper Aura Mode Unlocked." I stared at my Digivice. "Hyper Aura Mode?" Just then, a piece of the wooden wall near the top of the tree exploded as Ravemon came falling out. Thankfully, Rosemon was there to save him by wrapping her whip around his body.

* * *

Takato

We had followed Kristy, Sarah, and Biyomon out to the park and ran into Craniamon. We looked up at the fight that was going on. Craniamon had just blocked Garudamon's Wing Blade. This battle was sick, in a good way. I turned to Henry and Rika. "You think we should help them out?" I asked. "Would we be decent Tamers if we didn't?" Henry shot back with a grin. I smiled. "That's just what I figured." We took out our Digivices, ignited our DigiSouls, and got in position. "Ready?" "Ready!" they returned. " _DigiSoul, CHARGE!_ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**_

"Guilmon Double Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

I pointed towards Craniamon. "GO!" The three flew up and confronted the Royal Knight. "Craniamon! Either you leave this world in peace or we shall make you leave in pieces!" Gallantmon threatened. "Oh, how _witty_ and _original,"_ MegaGargomon quipped. Sakuyamon got everyone under control. "Enough bickering. It's time to focus."

Craniamon spoke. "As much as I would enjoy disciplining you for your betrayal, Gallantmon, I'm afraid that's not why I'm here. I must take my leave of you now." "What?!" All four Digimon shouted at the same time. With that, he left in a blinding dash of light. The others chased after him. "Wait! You get back here!" Garudamon shouted.

* * *

Craniamon

So, it had come to this. I knew a great secret, and the time was right to reveal it. BanchoLeomon was more special than those humans had given them credit for. All this talk of human potential had made me think long and hard about my decision. I turned towards him. "BanchoLeomon. Your will to save the two worlds was so great, that you sacrificed your own life force energy for your cause. What an inspiration you are, my friend." Unfortunantly, I was interrupted.

"STOP! Stay away from BanchoLeomon!" I turned, and there was Garudamon, with the human girl on her shoulder. I turned back. "My friend's life force energy is slipping away. I can't just stand by and watch it happen," I tried to explain.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, you're in a whole lot of trouble, buster!" I recognized the voice and turned around. Yes, it was MegaGargomon, the irrepressible loudmouth. He had a gun pointed at me. "Put your gun down, fool."

* * *

Greg

I later caught up with Anya and Keenan, and told them all about what had happened. "Let Keenan get it straight. Greg use Spirit Ball of UlforceVeedramon, get major power overload and use Crest of Hope to give us all Hyper Aura Mode. Keenan wish he could do something amazing like that."

I chuckled. "Hey, what are you talking about, Keenan? You stripped us all of our supplies with your boomerang and wiped the floor with us several times," I said. Keenan thought about it. "Hmmm... that true."

Anya had her own thoughts about it. "Anyway, this Hyper Aura Mode seems to be a good addition to our repertoire. I just hope Marcus figures out how to use it."

* * *

Marcus

I ran towards the shield again, trying to break it, but I had no luck. I ended up on my butt in the water. "Boss! No more!" Agumon pleaded. "Stay out of this, Agumon. This fight is between me and my dad, and it has to be settled. Even if my arms fall off from punching that protective bubble of his, I'm not stopping until our fists finally meet once and for all!" "But Boss, please... don't!"

I didn't have time to listen, so I just kept running towards that stupid bubble. As I fell again, I explained to a doubting Gotsumon, "My father cast a shadow that was all-encompassing. When I was a kid, I couldn't get out from under it. I was always trying to prove that I could live up to being his son. But now, I want to get as close to that shadow as possible." I got up again, this time with tears in my eyes. " _ **And I'm still trying to prove it!"**_ The next thing I knew, Dad used his Force like powers and threw me through the wood, out of his chambers. I didn't feel like looking at where I was falling, so I closed my eyes and started thinking.

"Dad... you are my hero. Mom, Kristy, I'm sorry I couldn't reach Dad. I wasn't strong enough. Thomas, Anya, Keenan. Greg, Gary, everyone. I failed. I was no match for my father. That's it. I'm finally giving up. Sorry, Agumon."

* * *

Greg

As we looked out the hole, we saw Marcus apparently falling to his death. One at a time, we each called out his name in shock and horror. Everyone that is, except Gary. "I'm going in after him," he decided before backing up. I confronted him by getting a firm grasp of his shoulders. "Gary! What are you _**thinking**_!?" He gasped. I went on,"You should've thought of it way sooner. Good luck." I nodded to him, and he nodded back. Then, I got out of the way as he started running.

 _[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]_

As he made his running jump, he let out a sort of a yell and spread his arms out, then posed with his Digivice. " _Hyper... Aura..._ _ **MODE!"**_ We looked down to see what he was doing, and it was some sort of a pose inspired by Super Sentai. As he finished the pose, he seemed to go Super Saiyan, except he gained a red aura. He started to gain more control as he was falling, almost as if he was flying. Anya and Keenan were stunned, and so was I, but in a good way. Veemon and I were cheering our brains out as Gary zoomed upward with Marcus in his arms. I never expected my little brother to take so much initiative, or to risk his life the way he did. But even if he hadn't done it, somebody would've. Probably me.

* * *

Marcus

"I don't believe it," I gasped. I was being held in Gary's arms, of all people. This fight wasn't between my dad and me anymore. Now I could see all my friends had put their faith in me.

"I promise you, Gary. I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down," I vowed to him. "I know you won't. Just be glad I figured out how to use Hyper Aura Mode so quickly," he answered with a smirk. "Hyper Aura Mode?" At that point, I saw a ball of light shoot right into me, and I felt a new passion. It was like a thousand fires were being ignited inside my soul, or when the air jets come on in the DATS company spa. Except, you know, multiplied by like a million or something.

Just then, they went away and my Digivice talked. "Hyper Aura Mode Unlocked." We finally reached the top, and Gary brought me down safely inside. "Uh... thanks. A lot. Geez, this is really awkward. I mean, I got Superman carried," I said.

My lifesaver just grinned. "We'll just keep this between us." Then, he flew back down.

I turned to face my dad. "Come to make another feeble attempt?" he taunted. I grinned at him with complete determination. "Oh no, Dad, this attempt is _anything_ but feeble!"

 _[BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental) by Kouji Wada]_

I took out my Digivice and charged up my DigiSoul in my fist, then started my own transformation sequence. " _ **Hyper... Aura...**_ _ **MODE!"**_ After crossing my arms, I shifted them to the side and slammed my free hand on the lit-up Signal Port rectangle. Then, I let out a primal roar as I powered up. I swear, I must've gone Super Saiyan, that's how awesome it was. All my human emotion, all my strength, and all my will were mixed in and multiplied a whole lot. As I jumped, I saw myself going much higher than I thought, but I was still in control. As I brought my fist forward and brought myself down, Dad created his shield again. But this time, I broke through the shield and actually landed a punch on him. By the time I was finished with him, he was on the floor. I figured that would probably bring him to his senses. Surprisingly, he didn't look hurt. Then, his little crystals decided to charge up and attack me. I dodged them, flew up, and punched through all of them. There wasn't a single crystal left by the time I came back to the ground.

When I landed, I turned Hyper Aura Mode off and put my Digivice away. Agumon was absolutely speechless. "T-t-tthat was incredible!" Gotsumon stammered. I looked back up to Dad, who got up and looked absolutely angry. "Unforgivable! There can only be one punishment for someone who dares to harm the body of King Drasil. _**Permanent deletion!"**_ I punched my fist in my palm in frustration.

I thought, " _Rrrrgh!_ It didn't work! He still thinks he's the king! I thought I could get him to snap back to reality. Now what do I do?"

"WAIT!" Just then, I looked up, and saw someone come down and punch Dad in the face again. The force of the punch was so huge, it brought Agumon and me down to our knees. When I looked up, the guy turned his head. "BanchoLeomon! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Craniamon took my place in the stone foundation holding up the Digital World." "Craniamon did what?!" I asked again.

Agumon spoke up. "Boss, he took BanchoLeomon's-" "Quiet! I heard what he said."

BanchoLeomon went on, "You heard right, Marcus. Now he's holding up the fate of both worlds. It is a noble gesture, worthy of one who calls himself a Royal Knight." In the meantime, Dad got out of the rubble he'd been buried in and got on his feet. I tried to help him, but BanchoLeomon stood in the way. "Stay away from him! Don't you understand? The man over there is your father, and yet he isn't." "We don't have any time for your riddles, I've got to help him!" I protested. "Listen! Your father, Spencer Damon... is in fact, _**ME!"**_

That caught us all off-guard.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The acronym for Hyper Aura Mode, H.A.M., describes a number of voice actors to a T (namely Quinton Flynn and Yuri Lowenthal).

Yes, I did base H.A.M. off of Super Saiyan and Super Sonic.

The quote from MagnaAngemon starting with " Doom is only inevitable because we believe..." is actually from _Survivor: Dewford Islands_ , written by Gomamon. TK originally spoke those lines in "episode" 10, and I liked it.

The next episode is going to be about the exciting adventures, trials, and what have you of Spencer Damon. If you're a Marcus fan, you'll love it,. If not, I'll see what I can do next chapter.

* * *

["Thriller"

Written by Rod Temperton

Performed by Gary Logan (Yuri Lowenthal)

Backing Vocals: Michael Jackson

"Rap" Performed by The Ghost of Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)]

 _First, a disclaimer appears at the beginning. "Due to Michael Jackson's strong personal convictions, we wish to stress that this MusicBreak in no way endorses a belief in the occult. Any similarity to actual events or characters living, dead, or undead is purely coincidental."_

 _Then we enter the main meat of the film. Gary is on a date with Suzie Wong, and they've decided to watch a movie. Saw VI, to be exact. It's late as the three walk out of the theater. "Oh man, that was such a good movie," Gary says. Suzie has quite the opposite reaction. "Are you crazy? I thought that guy would saw everyone open." Gary just chuckles. "Relax, Suzie. It's just a movie." They decide to walk through a foggy alleyway as the music starts. Gary decides to have a little fun as he starts teasing Suzie with the verses._

 _Gary:_

 _ **It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin' in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**_

 ** _'Cause this is Thriller_**  
 ** _Thriller night_**  
 ** _And no one's gonna save you_**  
 ** _From the beast about to strike_**  
 ** _You know it's Thriller_**  
 ** _Thriller night_**  
 ** _You're fighting for your life_**  
 ** _Inside a killer_**  
 ** _Thriller tonight, yeah_**

 _Suzie is freaked out enough, but Gary decides to layer it on some more as they hear mysterious sounds in the alleyway (just an alley cat scrounging around for food)._

 _Gary:_

 _ **You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time**_

 ** _'Cause this is thriller_**  
 ** _Thriller night_**  
 ** _There ain't no second chance_**  
 ** _Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl_**  
 ** _Thriller_**  
 ** _Thriller night_**  
 ** _You're fighting for your life_**  
 ** _Inside a killer_**  
 ** _Thriller tonight_**

 _They pass a nearby graveyard, in which zombies begin to rise out of their caskets. The zombies corner Gary and his date threateningly, and suddenly (as the verse ends), Gary becomes a zombie himself. The zombies and Gary then break into an elaborate song and dance number. Like all self-respecting undead, the zombies can barely put one foot in front of the other when walking, but man, can they dance._

 _Gary:_

 _ **Night creatures callin'  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**_

 ** _They're out to get you_**  
 ** _There's demons closing in on every side_**  
 ** _They will possess you_**  
 ** _Unless you change that number on your dial_**  
 ** _Now is the time_**  
 ** _For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_**  
 ** _All through the night_**  
 ** _I'll save you from the terror on the screen_**  
 ** _I'll make you see_**

 ** _That this is thriller_**  
 ** _Thriller night_**  
 ** _'Cause I can thrill you more_**  
 ** _Than any ghoul would ever dare try_**  
( _Backing:_ _ **Thriller, Thriller night)**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight)**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Thriller, Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(**_ _Backing:_ _ **Killer, thriller)**_

 _ **I'm gonna thrill you tonight**_

 _Suzie breaks away from the now zombified Gary and starts running through the city, where everything has become just a little bit darker and a whole lot scarier. This MusicBreak doesn't follow continuity, and for a good reason, because guess who's been given Vincent Price's "rap"? Yes, it's everyone's not-so-favorite mad doctor, Akihiro Kurata._

 _Kurata: (spoken, VO)_ _ **  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
**_

 _Gary:_ _ **  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe  
**_

 _Suzie continues her run through the city as every little noise and strange thing that remotely looks like something out of a Saw movie sets her off. She eventually makes it back to the Wong apartment safe and sound. The zombies then dance back into their graves, ending with one of them (a zombified Kurata) giving the audience a terrifying grimace._

 _Kurata: (spoken, VO)_ _ **  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**_

 _He then lets out one last haunting, maniacial laugh as we fade to black._


	52. Chapter 48: The Ballad of Spencer Damon

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Tentomon) _We finally arrived at the Server Tree, which Thomas determined to be the mainframe to the Digital World. We were attacked by these strange crystals that deflected and returned our non-physical attacks. Ay yi yi! So, we split up. Thomas and MirageGaogamon took the outside, while Anya, Rosemon, Keenan, and Ravemon went inside further. Meanwhile, Greg, Gary, Veemon, and I met up with MagnaAngemon, the Royal Knights' chaplain. He and Greg had a meaningful conversation about hope, which I suppose is nice. But then, Greg absorbed UlforceVeedramon's Spirit Ball inside of him to give everyone Hyper Aura Mode, which supposedly gives humans the strength of a Mega-level. I started feeling obsolete, so I went out to find Marcus and show him who's boss! Speaking of Marcus, he and King Drasil had a little chat that boiled down to "I want my dad back" and "I am not your son". He ended up falling out of the tree, but Gary selflessly risked his life and used Hyper Aura Mode to rescue him and bring him back to the right spot. Wow... Then, Marcus used his newfound powers to break all the crystals that were attacking him and land one punch on his father. Just as King Drasil sentenced him to permanent deletion, BanchoLeomon jumped in, punched the king, and proclaimed himself to be Spencer Damon._

* * *

Chapter 48: The Ballad of Spencer Damon

* * *

 _Some time before Marcus fell..._

Tentomon

I was buzzing mad. I was so infuriated, my antennae were sticking straight up. "That Marcus Damon. He thinks he can upstage Digimon, huh? Well, I'll give him a piece of my mind, I will," I muttered to myself as I flew up. I finally arrived at the chamber, where I found Marcus jumping up, trying to punch something.

I started my rant. " _ **Marcus Damon!**_ So, you think you can upstage Digimon, huh? You think you're some big tough guy, don't you? Well, you're not! You may be some big shot brawler back in your world, but you wouldn't last a single day alone in the Digital World!" Marcus came back down, panting. "Get to your point, beetle brain. I'm busy." "'Beetle brain'?! Why I never! I'm going to go back and tell Gary what you called me! Oooh, if I could only Digivolve by myself, I'd give you a piece of my mind, I would."

Agumon interrupted me, "I think you already have. The Boss is busy. If you're not here to help me stop him, then go away." "Hmmph! I don't have to float here for this. I'm leaving!"

"Fine! And don't come back without the others, you bug!" Marcus called as I flew away. That did it. "Super Shocker!" I fired a rod of electricity at him and quickly left before Agumon could have a chance to fire his Pepper Breath at me.

I eventually flew back to Gary. "Tentomon! What were you thinking?" he asked. "I gave that no-good Marcus quite a shock," I reported indignantly. "You don't mean-" "I did!"

" _Tentomon!_ You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Gary scolded, as he hit me in the back of the head, "Marcus is our friend, and you had to go and shock him. Don't you feel any guilt?"

"He called me 'beetle brain' and a bug," I whimpered. "But Tentomon, you are a bug," Veemon said. "You don't think I like that pointed out, do you?" Gary got down beside me, so that we could both look each other in the eyes. "Look at me. Now, the next time we see Marcus, you're going to apologize to him. Do I make myself clear?" "...yes." "What was that?" "Yes. I said _yes_." "Good."

* * *

Kristy

Garudamon took me to Mt. Fuji, where BanchoLeomon was holding up the Digital World. Marcus had told me about him before he left, so I had an idea of what he was doing. Craniamon was there, but Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon were also there to make sure nothing happened. Craniamon started talking. "I've always debated in my heart over King Drasil's decisions, but in the end, I've always sided with the king, and kept my pledge of loyalty in tact. You must have wanted to tell me that the king's way of justice wasn't justice at all. Isn't that right... Spencer Damon?"

I gasped at that. "Spencer Damon!?" Garudamon exclaimed. "Hold up, hold up. You mean Tough Lion Brawler over there is actually Marcus' dad? That is just freaky," MegaGargomon said. "It is quite a shock," Sakuyamon admitted.

Craniamon slightly turned his head. "Your daughter should be able to tell that this is he, the man who believed so much that the Digital World and the human world could live in peace that he risked everything to make his dream come true." Then, he let out a grunt and charged up his power. "What are you doing!?" my partner demanded to know. He punched the foundation, letting BanchoLeomon go. Then, as the world started falling, he picked it up and started carrying it. BanchoLeomon looked up, amazed at what was happening. "Craniamon, why? Tell me." "I... wanted to try believing once more... in the potential that humans and Digimon can live together. Hurry, BanchoLeomon! Go to King Drasil!" "Craniamon..." It looked like the Knight was under a lot of strain, like when I have to carry bags of sugar home from the supermarket.

* * *

 _To the present..._

Greg

We finally met back up with Marcus, who dropped a bombshell for everyone. Apparently, BanchoLeomon was his father. "Whoa... are you saying... that you're actually Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon?" I asked.

Marcus turned towards the lion. "Have you lost it? What you're saying doesn't actually make sense," he argued. "Oh no? Remember falling off the monkey bars on your sixth birthday?" BanchoLeomon asked. Our brawler gasped and stopped protesting. "Huh? How'd you know that?"

The lion only let off a satisfied smile, with arms folded. "I was there. I was the one who carried you all the way to the hospital. Have you forgotten?" Apparently, Marcus had. "You're lying..." " **BanchoLeomon never lies!"** the lion Digimon roared.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused here. Are you in some sort of Spirit Evolution, like Takuya?" I asked. "I don't know this Takuya, but I am not a spirit. Inside my heart, my body is supported by two life force energies. After I separated from Merukimon, I did as he suggested, and went in search of King Drasil."

* * *

["Hammer to Fall"

Written by Brian May

Performed by Quinton Flynn

Backing Vocals: Roger Taylor, Wally Wingert, Doug Erholtz, Quinton Flynn]

 _The feel is gritty and hard, but sensual (perhaps a bit less sensual since Spencer Damon is a married man) as we move through the sand and the song starts up. Spencer Damon walks through the sand, carrying a Digivice Burst. [For a joke, add in your own titles a la the James Bond sequences, i.e. "_ _Atsushiya Takase_ _presents Jeff Nimoy as Ryota Yamaguchi's Spencer Damon in... Hammer to Fall"]_

 _Quinton: (VO)_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight, yeah**_

 _(Backup:_ _ **You don't waste no time at all**_ _)  
_ _ **Don't hear the bell but you answer the call**_ _  
(Backup:_ _ **It comes to you as to us all**_ _)  
_ _ **Hey, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall, yeah!**_

 _As he continues along the desert, he runs into a pack of three seemingly enemy Elecmon and and two Digmon. We see the fight sequence between these Digimon and Spencer as the human seemingly gets the upper hand, brushing them down to the ground rather effortlessly._

 _Quinton: (VO)_

 _ **Oh ev'ry night and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face, the western way  
Build your muscles as your body decays, yeah**_ _  
_

 _(Backup:_ _ **Toe your line and play their game**_ _)  
_ _ **Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all**_ _  
(Backup:_ _ **Till one day they call your name**_ _)  
_ _ **You know it's time for the hammer to fall**_

 _As night falls in the desert, Spencer kicks back and looks into swirling neon fogs of color set against enveloping backgrounds of velvety black in the sky (as if the Digital World wasn't weird enough)._

 _Quinton: (VO)_

 _ **Rich or poor or famous**_ _  
_ _ **For your truth it's all the same**_ _(Backup:_ _ **no no oh no**_ _)  
_ _ **Oh, lock your door but the rain is pouring**_ _  
_ _ **Through your window pane**_ _(Backup:_ _ **no no**_ _)  
_ _ **Yeah! Baby now your struggle's all in vain**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _The instrumental break kicks in as it turns to day again, with Spencer continuing to be his bad mother (shut yo mouth!) self. Unfortunately, this is interrupted by Gaomon and a record scratch. "Is this really necessary? Please, we don't have much time, so continue on." The screen runs out of film as we go back to BanchoLeomon's story._

* * *

Spencer

Along the way, as though destiny had intended it, BanchoLeomon and I met. He stood there, arms crossed, chewing on a blade of wheat.

"You've got some nerve, entering my territory. What are you doing here?" he asked, growling.

I bowed. "My apologies, sir. I am only passing through your territory on my way to find King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World." His eyes lowered suspiciously. "King Drasil?"

I started walking by. "And I'm in a great hurry, so forgive me, but I must pass," I continued as I walked past him. "I'm afraid not. Not without a fight," he said. I stopped. When two unmovable forces meet, sooner or later, something is going to have to give. We stared each other down, each of us waiting for the other to make a move. Just then, a volcano erupted. It seemed nature rang the opening bell, so we both charged towards each other and fired a punch. Our fists met each other in a stalemate. We were evenly matched, and as the volcano continued to release its magma onto the ground, our fight continued very evenly. It seemed never ending, but we fought through it. Both of our hearts were as fiery as magma. By the end, we were both catching our breath.

"Egh... well done..." I panted. "...Thanks... you got a few good licks in yourself," BanchoLeomon responded. He brought his head up a bit. "Say, what's your name?" "My name is Damon. Spencer Damon. And you?" He attempted to sit up. "Around here, they call me... BanchoLeomon." "Nice meeting you, friend. Heh, better your friend than your foe," I said as I sat up. The two of us shook hands, and that's how our friendship began.

* * *

Greg

"So BanchoLeomon, I take it Dr. Damon became your Tamer?" I asked. " **BanchoLeomon cannot be tamed!** " BanchoLeomon vehemently stated.

Veemon stepped in. "Eh, what Greg meant to say was human partner, right Greg?" "Uh... yeah, that's what I meant," I corrected myself, nodding my head. BanchoLeomon calmed down. "Oh, I understand now. Yes, Spencer became my partner." "But what does that have to do with-" Marcus started to interrupt, but that only set him off again. " _ **Marcus!**_ **I wasn't done talking!"**

* * *

Spencer

So, as I was saying, we went in search of King Drasil together. But... we didn't even know if he really existed. It was like we were chasing shadows through the snow, through the rain, through all of the elements the Digital World had thrown at us. A long time passed without us getting any clues. All we could do was wait.

As time went on, I went into both intense physical training and intense mental training, all in the name of my latest project, the Digivice Burst. By building up enough physical and mental stamina and exerting my will to the fullest, I was able to further develop a type of emotional energy I dubbed "DigiSoul". My theory was that this new energy would not only benefit Digimon, but humans as well. I used the knowledge I had accumulated to develop two modes for the Digivice Burst. You know them as Aura Mode and Barrier Mode. One was to be used for offense, and the other defense. However, there

was a third mode I was developing exclusively for BanchoLeomon, who was already at Mega.

I was able to test this one day when we were wandering into the desert. A tornado appeared from nowhere and spoke to us. "Are you the one searching for King Drasil?" the tornado boomed.

"Who are you?" BanchoLeomon asked. "I am King Drasil's most faithful knight, Craniamon!" The tornado revealed itself to be a giant knight-like Digimon.

"A _Royal Knight?"_ I pondered. We both looked to each other, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" the knight demanded to know.

"Ha ha, we're not laughing at you. We're just glad. You see, sir, this is the first sign of evidence we've encountered that King Drasil even existed. Now we know that he's not just a myth," I happily explained. BanchoLeomon grinned and nodded. I looked back up. "Will you please take us to him?" I asked the knight.

"Absurd! Do you really think King Drasil will allow an audience with such a lowly human as yourself?" That did it. I let out a short growl, and my partner stepped forward. "Why do you insult humans?" he asked. "Why not?" Craniamon shot back. "Humans have the power of emotions inside them, something we Digimon lack." "The power of _emotions?"_ "That's right. When a Digimon combines itself with a human's emotions, an unlimited potential is born." "Hmm... Then show me. _Show me_ this unlimited human potential you speak of!" he insisted as he drew up his weapon from the ground and presented himself in a defensive stance.

BanchoLeomon and I nodded, as I drew out my Digivice and charged up. " _CHARGE! DigiSoul..._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ After the Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam. BanchoLeomon let out a loud roar, and then he ignited himself, gaining more and more power. _"BanchoLeomon!_ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__

Craniamon charged with his weapon, but my partner charged up his fist. _"_ _ _ **Burning... Bancho... PUNCH!"**__ That punch was so fiery and so filled with energy, it knocked the double sided spear out of our foe's hands and into the ground. Craniamon was amazed. "Huh? Is this the power of human potential?" he wondered. But before we could give him the answer, the ground started shaking. "That was splendid, human,"a loud voice echoed in my head, "I never thought that human emotions could force the power of a Digimon to a high level. This has truly surpassed my expectations."All of a sudden, a tree sprouted out of the ground and grew at a magnificent rate. "Is that the-" I started to ask.

"King Drasil! This is the first time he's presented himself in a physical form," Craniamon marveled. "Finally," I noted. "The Digital World ruler. At last we meet," BanchoLeomon finished.

The true future between humans and Digimon should have begun then and there, but disaster reared its ugly head at the worst possible time. I still remember the day Kurata attacked the Digital World. I was thrown into a rooted prison by Craniamon. "King Drasil has ordered your imprisonment while we Royal Knights retaliate against the humans for this unprovoked, malicious attack!" he thundered. I looked back. "Please, don't! It was one human acting alone! You can't punish a whole race because of one mad man! Humans and Digimon can live together in peace!" I pleaded, but it did me no good.

" _Impossible._ The damage the humans have caused is too great. The _pain and sorrow_ they've inflicted on us can never be erased," Craniamon coldly stated. "Fighting hatred with hatred only breeds more hatred. Can't you see?" BanchoLeomon continued. "Whose side are you on, BanchoLeomon?" the knight roared. "If we do not break this cycle of hatred, it will eventually lead to our ruin. Digimon and humans need to work this out." "Are you suggesting that we Digimon be the only ones to suffer from this violent assault? Are you asking that of those who lost their homes? To those who have lost their loved ones!?"

 _"_ _ _ **Craniamon!**__ Please have faith in humanity once more! I promise this kind of tragedy will never happen again. I will stake my life on it," I vowed. "I will vouch for him. This man would never lie," BanchoLeomon added to my shock. King Drasil gave the last word. "I will hold you to your promise, human." Considering the risk Spencer placed on his own life, King Drasil accepted his plea and spared the human world.

* * *

Greg

We gasped at that. This story was getting more and more interesting. "However, some time later, Merukimon was murdered. By a human," BanchoLeomon went on. We gasped some more. "We know just the human, too. _Kurata,_ " Gary growled. My face became more serious. "Yes, there will be a special place in hell for Dr. Akihiro Kurata," I grimly added. Marcus pounded his fist in his palm.

* * *

Spencer

"Merukimon is dead," Craniamon gravely announced. I dropped to my knees, staring at my fists. "No... No! This is all wrong! What are Yushima and Sampson doing!?" I wondered in complete frustration. "That's not all, Spencer Damon. I've heard another disturbing rumor. Your son Marcus is also here in the Digital World," the knight went on. "Hmmm? My son's here?" "It seems he came here in search of a man named Kurata, but he has not found him."

"Let me out of this prison right now, I have to find my son!" I demanded. But it was to be in vain. "He can't," BanchoLeomon stated. "BanchoLeomon!" "I'm sorry, Spencer, but you promised King Drasil. You placed your life on that vow. Even though I vouched for you to King Drasil, you know, deep down in your heart, that you must keep your word. As a man." This was unbelievable.

"I know you're right, but..." I dropped to my knees again in frustration and agony. You were out there, Marcus. I was trying to find you, but I had to keep my word as a man.

A few days later, I was called for my execution. I stood in a center platform, with the Royal Knights surrounding me. "It is time to begin Spencer Damon's execution," the one named Gallantmon began, "Do you have any last words?"

I was blindfolded, so I couldn't tell who was absent. "Please, don't," I began. That turned to outrage. "What?" "My son. I want to be able to mold my son into a fine, young man. I can't leave this world until then." "You dare to use your last words for the purposes of begging? How can you call yourself a man?" Craniamon demanded to know. "Execute him," a knight goaded, but just then, I heard another voice.

"Don't touch that man!" It was BanchoLeomon. I could hear him jump up and appear at my side. "Does this mean you're betraying the Digimon and siding with the humans?" Craniamon interrogated him. "My deep friendship with this man forbids me from allowing him to suffer his fate at the hands of the Royal Knights. Forgive me."

* * *

 _With a mighty punch, BanchoLeomon tore a hole through Spencer's body. His blindfold came off and he dropped to the ground. The mighty lion Digimon then turned to the other Royal Knights and delivered what he thought was a good speech. "Hear me, King Drasil! This man believed in a peaceful existence between humans and Digimon. He gave his life for his cause, so in honor of this man's dedication, spare the other humans." The knights looked up and found the crystals to shine. "To honor your friendship with the human, I will grant your request, BanchoLeomon."_

* * *

Spencer

When I finally came back into consciousness, BanchoLeomon was at my side. "Forgive me, Spencer. This was the only thing I could do to save you," he apologized. "BanchoLeomon..." "Spencer, please trust your life to me." "My... life?" "Become one with me. It's the only way we'll be able to fool King Drasil. If you unite with me, you'll be able to watch Marcus as he grows, although you'll only be watching from inside my heart." There was no decision to make. It was far better to live inside a Digimon than outside being dead. "OK... I'll trust my life in your hands," I consented. I weakly held my Digivice up, and BanchoLeomon covered it with both hands, activating the life force transfer.

* * *

Greg

"Then you... really are... my dad," Marcus realized. The lion slowly smiled. "You've gotten so big... Marcus." Then, he walked over and gently tussled Marcus' hair with his paw.

In the meantime, I came to a realization. "...oh crap. Dr. Damon, I must apologize. I'm sorry. Tom and I had been badmouthing you all this time, and now that we know you're here..." Tom forcefully nudged me. "Why are you implicating me in all this, Greg?" he growled under his breath. Marcus removed BanchoLeomon's paw. "Hey! Wait a minute. Why'd you keep this a secret? Couldn't you have told us sooner? I mean, come on!" "Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. I had to hide it. If King Drasil found out I told you, I could never return to you again," he explained.

* * *

Spencer

I could hear and feel BanchoLeomon's thoughts and feelings from inside his body. "Now you're inside of me, Spencer," he said, clutching his heart. "Let's go, Kurata must be defeated," I urged. Before we had a chance to escape, we had been caught. "I will not allow it!"King Drasil's voice thundered. The crystals appeared, charged up, and transformed into spheres. Then, they merged into one sphere and came into my now vacant body. "Fools! Did you really think you could deceive an all-knowing being like myself? As your punishment..." King Drasil's voice soon became mine. "...I will now take this body as hostage. If you ever tell anyone that you have Spencer Damon's life force energy inside of you, then I will destroy this body forever. Until then, I will enjoy it for my own purposes." I looked in horror through BanchoLeomon's eyes. My body was now being possessed.

* * *

Greg

The others looked quite stunned. So was I, except I had a different reason. "So you mean... you essentially Biomerged with BanchoLeomon, Dr. Damon?" I asked BanchoLeomon.

He shook his head. "In a way, yes. But not in the way you think. Remember, I had done some research with Yamaki and the other Monster Makers. BanchoLeomon is already Mega-level, and in a way, we did become one. However, unlike a Biomerge where both bodies and souls of human and Rookie Digimon combine to form a stronger Digimon body, my spirit was absorbed into BanchoLeomon's flesh, while my body remained with King Drasil... and is now lying in the rubble."

Gotsumon now joined us. "But why? What need does King Drasil have for that body?" Tom came up with a conclusion. "It was a test." "Huh?" "He wanted to know if humans were worth saving. If King Drasil could see life through human eyes, then maybe he would change his mind. I guess he didn't see enough."

This stupefied Marcus. "I think his eyes are closed," Anya stated. "Yeah, he's not living as a human. He's living as a Digimon in a human body," Lalamon added.

Another voice came in. "I have seen enough!" Suddenly, all the rubble broke away and in the light, we saw King Drasil, still in Dr. Damon's body, standing. "All together now!" I instructed. Veemon and I practically led the whole team in a chorus of "KING DRASIL!" "Very good," Veemon quickly said.

The Digital God started his rant. "You worthless humans. You've created chaos and violence throughout your history, never stopping to realize that you're the very cause of your own troubles. I don't need to live in a human's body to realize that. That's why, you must go." Marcus angrily raised his fist. "That's not true!" Keenan joined in. "You're wrong! There are many people working to stop violence forever. Humons good!" "Huh. Humans can only cause violence, not end it," the king stated. Then he fired his hand forward, creating a sonic boom of electricity and energy.

We had to duck to avoid it. I ended up protecting Anya, while Gary dived down with Keenan, Tom, and Marcus. King Drasil went on, "Humans aren't necessary. I decree that all humans be eliminated. I have made my decision, and it is final."

"You're only the ruler of the Digital World! We don't follow your laws!" Marcus shot back. "He's right! You can't get away with this just because you call yourself a king!" Anya added. " **Silence!"** the king barked. Gotsumon began to groan.

I had made up my mind then and there, so I stood up and called him out. "You know what? I think I've had just enough of you, King Drasil. You call yourself a king, and yet you threaten to kill an entire race in self-preservation. You, sir, are not a king. You're a _coward._ " He proceeded to aim his hand at me, and fired, but I dived just in time to avoid it. Even Marcus was taken aback at this. The Digimon joined in. "The king of Digimon would know what the other Digimon want, and I want Boss to live. I like humans! You're not my king!" Agumon bravely said. "The king of Digimon should know that humans and Digimon fight best when they're side by side," Gaomon added. "Me too! I love my human partner, Anya," Lalamon chimed in. Falcomon joined in. "I agree! Keenan is my closest friend." So did Tentomon and Veemon. "Without Gary, I wouldn't have anything to live for!" "Greg and I have a connection that no one can break! No one! I may have served you before long ago, but now, you're not worth serving!" Personally, I was touched by what Veemon said. The others felt the same way, too. "Agumon..." Gaomon..." "Lalamon..." "Falcomon..." "Tentomon..." "Veemon..." All the Rookie Digimon looked to each other and nodded. "Digimon and humans are friends!" Agumon declared. "Fools! You speak **_treason!_ " **King Drasil thundered. Agumon fired a Pepper Breath, but it did no good. We dived again as the evil king released another blast from his hand.

I got up. If Gary was going to act on his own, then so was I. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like giving the king a royal beatdown. Who's with me?" I boldly inquired. The others got back on their feet as well. "If it involves beatdowns, you know I'm in," Marcus said. "Once more into the fray," Tom added. Gary just grinned, nodded, and got in an offensive stance; as did Keenan and Anya. "It's unanimous, then. Get out your Digivices and brace yourselves. We're going all in." I took out my Digivice and set up for Hyper Aura Mode. The others followed. We each had a different activation pose, but it was all the same. _"_ _ _ **Hyper... Aura..."**__

"Wait!" BanchoLeomon stopped us. "There comes a time when a man must risk his life to keep a promise he made to his friends. This is that time," he stated as he started walking towards the king. He paused to turn to Marcus. "Marcus, watch over your mother and your sister." "Huh?"

We soon figured out what he was doing. Even though King Drasil fired all of that negative energy at him, BanchoLeomon just kept walking on. "Dad! No!" Marcus shouted, but that was in vain. He just kept walking until he managed to get right up to the king, and then give him a bear hug. "Consider your rule overthrown!" He then turned to Marcus. "Now, Marcus! Use your DigiSoul! Destroy the two of us now!" _"_ _ _ **WHAAAAAA!"**__

...Wow. Marcus got mind raped again. "What are you asking me to do?! I __**can't!"**__ the son protested. "Do it! It's the only way!" "But-" _"_ _ **No buts! DO IT!"**_ I decided to step up.

"Marcus, if you can't go through with it, I'd be happy to do it with you," I offered. "Not without me, you aren't!" Veemon shot back. I nodded. "Right. It would be much more awesome if a king was slain by one of his own Royal Knights." I moved out of the Hyper Aura Mode setup and prepared Veemon to go to his Mega level. "Ready?" I asked. He got in an attack pose. "Always!" I charged myself up and got to work. " _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__ I shouted. The beam hit, and Veemon got the energy. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

Marcus was still in Panicsville, but ultimately, he fought through it and let out a primal roar, igniting his DigiSoul further than I had ever seen him go before. He wasn't just igniting his DigiSoul, he was on fire. It actually created a flame-like effect. Everyone was stunned, but no one was more stunned than me. Then, he took out his Digivice. " ** _DigiSoul, Charge. OVERDRIVE!_ " **Agumon really got into it as well. "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... **_SHINEGREYMON!_ " **It was all hitting the fan today. "Marcus... you actually ignited your DigiSoul on your own," I said in complete awe. "Save it," he snapped. "Hmmph." I set up for Hyper Aura Mode. "What do you say we kick this up a million notches?" He didn't say anything, but just stood there. "Marcus?"

* * *

 _ _We enter Marcus' brain, with him remembering all the good times he had with his dad when he was a kid. Baseball practice, the dog tag, Spencer walking away. All his memories replay over and over, clear as crystal.__

* * *

Greg

It was obvious. Marcus just wouldn't be able to do it.

* * *

Doug

(Doug presses a button on a tape recorder while sucking on a lemon wedge.)

"This is a recording. Before we proceed further, some of you may be wondering, 'Why doesn't Greg just use his Esperanza Soul Therapy to eject King Drasil from Dr. Damon's body?' I have three answers for this. First, do you really want to see Greg use his Crest of Hope powers two times in the same day? Second, we're all going to see King Drasil's true form in the next part of the story. Third, King Drasil is a _**god**._ This is a thousand times more dramatic. And now, back to your regularly scheduled dosage of sheer awesome."

* * *

Greg

So, I turned to UlforceVeedramon and pointed towards BanchoLeomon and Dr. Damon's possessed body. My voice seemed to gain some sort of a decisive echo. _"_ _ _ **Finish them now!" "DRAGON IMPULSE X!"**__ _H_ e charged up in the aura of a dragon, flew in, and slashed away at both of them. After he cleared away, Marcus roared again while ShineGreymon used his Glorious Burst attack, supposedly barbecuing both of them once and for all. Marcus let out the only possible thing he could shout at the time. _"_ _ _ **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!"**__

We escaped the tree pretty darn quick and were met by MagnaAngemon.

"Our king has died, long live the king," he sadly said. Falcomon couldn't believe it either. "I can't believe it... King Drasil has been... defeated."

Marcus was taking it hardest of all, with tears forming in his eyes. "My dad..." There was only one thing I could do. I grabbed Marcus and gave him one of the most genuine comforting hugs I'd ever given anyone.

"...it's okay," I whispered. To be honest, I couldn't help but cry myself. Together, we had just killed a man. Keenan eventually joined in, as did Anya and Gary.

"Let's go back. To humon world," Keenan quietly suggested. "Keenan's right. We still have a lot of work to do," Tom agreed.

After Marcus had gotten his fill, he smiled and wiped his tears away. "Yeah. Let's go, ShineGreymon! Huh!?" Just then, we could feel the earth move under our feet. Something grey and silver rose out of the ground. "Foolish humans! There can only be one punishment for trying to destroy the king of the Digital World. PERMANENT DELETION."Burning rubble was falling everywhere, and we were all feeling the intense pressure and fear. King Drasil was still alive and kicking... and there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had originally intended for the remaining members of Data Squad to fight Omnimon, but why ruin a good moment? Don't worry, there will be a chance for all the Squad to use Hyper Aura Mode next chapter.

* * *

DATS TALENT SHOW

CONCLUSION

 _ _At the end of the talent show, Commander Sampson walks out on stage with his microphone. "All right. This has been quite a talent show to end the year. We're going to get to our ultimate finale in just a few moments, but first there's the matter of that ¥25,000 prize. Now, the judges and I have decided, and the winner is..." Miki and Megumi bring in the envelope, then walk off as a drumroll plays. Sampson opens the envelope. "Vee Vee the Dancing Machine!" Backstage, the other human contestants all let out a giant "WHAT!?" But Veemon couldn't be more delighted as he comes up on stage and collects his check for ¥25,000. "You like me! You really, really like me!" he dramatically gushes. Then, he waves to everyone in gratitude and walks back towards Greg.__

 _" _Now Veemon, what are you going to do with all that money?" Greg expectantly asks. "Invest it," he answers. The other humans are outraged as they start fighting with Veemon for the check.__


	53. Chapter 49: The Final Battle

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Greg) _It turns out that BanchoLeomon is housing Dr. Spencer Damon's life force energy in his body in what has to be one of the strangest Biomerges in Digimon history. The two met in a brawl next to a volcano, became friends and partners, and searched the Digital World for King Drasil for what seemed like centuries. After Kurata royally screwed the Digital World, Dr. Damon was imprisoned, but he bet his life in order to save the human world from King Drasil's wrath. Kurata struck again, BanchoLeomon had to step in, and then King Drasil took over Dr. Damon's body after the aforementioned doc's soul was put inside BanchoLeomon. Unfortunately for us, that story only allowed King Drasil to recover. Marcus and I had to step into action, Double Warp Digivolve our Digimon, and destroy both the king and the lion. But now, it looks like the king is back, and boy is he angry!_

* * *

Chapter 49: The Final Battle

* * *

Greg's Dad

My sisters and the rest of the family cooked up this delicious feast of spaghetti and meatballs, along with other Italian dishes. I started worrying how much my niece's new rat could eat. If Greg and Gary's "partners" were any indication, there would be enough for maybe a few days, but not a week.

Sure enough, this "Patamon" had a smile on its face as it enjoyed its dinner. Not really sure what to call it. A he or a she? Well, it also had four hollow legs. "Um, Patamon?" I asked. It looked up. "Yes?" "Do you normally eat a lot?" It squeaked, "Well, of course I do. I'm going to be a big, strong Champion-level someday, so I gotta eat! Maybe I'll even reach Ultimate!" "Uh huh..."

Well, thankfully, there was plenty left over. Patamon decided after dinner to entertain us with a song he made up.

* * *

["Don't Stop Patapata"

Lyrics by Chiyoko Mori

Music and Arrangement by Hiro Takahashi

Performed by Brianne's Patamon (Japanese singing voice by Miwa Matsumoto) and Brianne Whitman (Wendee Lee)]

 _Beth plays something on the piano. Patamon flies around and lands gracefully on the piano._

 _Patamon:_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata tatakau yo**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata makenai yo**_

 _ **Mimi no tsubasa wo patatsukasete**_

 _ **Kimi wo zuutto mamotteku yo**_

 _ **Sanshoku sumire ha karakunai kedo**_

 _ **Sansho ha kotsubu de piriri to karai**_

 _ **Piriri to karai**_

 _ **Namida potapota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Otaota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Patan to tokka de kowarechatte mo**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **tatakau yo**_

 _Patamon flies around and continues in Japanese, "Eaa shotto, eaa shotto, eaa shott-" but he doesn't finish because he starts coughing. Brianne gives him a bit of water. "Ahh, thank you," Patamon says gratefully. He then continues, "I'm OK, I'm OK..." And he counts himself back in. "One, two, three."_

 _Patamon:_

 _ **Chicchakutatte yume ha dekkaku**_

 _ **Itsuka rippa ni naru kara ne**_

 _ **Buttamageru hodo tsuyoku naritai**_

 _ **Buta ni shinju toka iwasenai mon ne iwasenai mon ne**_

 _ **Isoge motamota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Yotayota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Patari to sekai ga owachatte mo**_

 _Patamon/Brianne:_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _Patamon:_

 _ **Makenai yo**_

 _ **Namida potapota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Otaota shinai de patapata**_

 _ **Patan to tokka de kowarechatte mo**_

 _Patamon/Brianne:_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _ **Don't Stop patapata**_

 _Patamon:_

 _ **Tatakau yo!**_

 _The Logan family is left speechless._

* * *

Greg's Dad

Finally, Dad spoke up. "Well, whatever it was, it sounded good to me." The rest of the family seemed to agree.

* * *

Greg

There we were, staring the King of the Digital World right in the face. It was mostly white with a red visor-like thing on it. "This must be King Drasil's true form," Tom marveled. "He looks like he's wearing a white dress," I commented.

Marcus just stared at it. "Eh, whatever. It's still going down," Gary promised. King Drasil discharged some energy as some of the crystals he had brought with him zoomed towards us. We ducked while ShineGreymon protected us from the blast. "ShineGreymon!" Marcus exclaimed. The king charged up more crystals and sent them up.

"Look! The human world!" Anya gasped. Sure enough, they were headed for our world. That set Marcus off. "What are you up to?" he demanded to know.

The king spoke in this really loud, royal decree of a voice. "I told you. Your punishment is permanent deletion. This is what you get for trying to challenge a king. Now you shall pay for your arrogance."

I spoke up. " _Our_ arrogance? I'll tell _you_ what's arrogant. Punishing an entire world for the actions of one man. Being the king of the Digital World doesn't give you free reign over ours!"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ the king thundered.

"You're not gonna take us down without a fight," Gaomon boldly stated. "We'll never give up! When we join together, we're more powerful than you think!" Lalamon added. Falcomon looked straight ahead. "Keenan... time to Digivolve," he firmly said.

I couldn't resist the urge. "It's Morphin Time!" I called. The other Digimon outside of UlforceVeedramon looked at me strangely. "Hmmm?" "You know, morph, transform, Digivolve," UlforceVeedramon explained.

"Oh, right," they said. Tom, Anya, Keenan, and Gary took out their Digivices and got into position, charging up their DigiSoul. " _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

"You know, Marcus, this could be our last battle. You want to do the roll call one more time?" I asked. Marcus considered it. "Eh... it would make us look less awesome..." His look of thought turned to a confident grin. "But why not? Gives us a chance to make our stand." I smiled, the two of us fist bumped, then we got into position.

[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]

[Alt BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental TV Size) by Kouji Wada]

[Alt Alt BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (Instrumental Short Size) by Ayumi Miyazaki]

Marcus cracked his knuckles and limbered up, then struck a final, fiery pose. "Infinite power flows in my body, and I'm gonna let you see all of it! I am... Marcus Damon!" I borrowed from my Biomerge initiation sequence, then finished by sweeping my right hand fully out to the side while keeping the left hand in a fist. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" Tom did a boxing-inspired pose, and made it look somewhat European. "Polishing my talent, I cut open my future with fantastic technique! I am... Thomas H. Norstein!" Anya went next as she borrowed her movements liberally from _Heartcatch Pretty Cure!_. "I am a flower that shows its beautiful face even in the blaze of the winter. I am... Anya Rădulescu!" Gary blended together paso doble and his martial arts training in an impressive display. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary, to the limit of my will! Taking to the skies with crimson lightning, I am... Gary Logan!" Keenan was next, posing with his boomerang. "The humon with heart of Digimon! Break Limit! I... Keenan Crier!" We set up for the big finale. "Wherever there is injustice, you will find us," Tom began. "Wherever there is suffering, we'll be there," I added. Marcus finished it off. "Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find..." Then, the six of us posed as a team and shouted in unison, "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!"

* * *

Marcus

It was the last battle, so why not? It's not like we'll ever get the chance to do this again.

* * *

Greg

And now, it was time to really test the new power I had just unlocked for everyone. Gary pointed up to King Drasil. "King Drasil! Now we'll show you what the human spirit is truly capable of!" he called up to the deity. Good old Gary. We still had our Digivices out, so we set up for Hyper Aura Mode. Marcus showed us how he did it, so we followed his lead by crossing our arms and charging up the DigiSoul in our free fists. " _ **Hyper... Aura...**_ ** _MODE!_ " **After separating our arms, we combined the light of our DigiSoul with the light of the Signal Port, then pressed down on the rectangle. Once again, all my stats went through the roof. I felt like I'd just hit Super Saiyan, except I wasn't an alien. The rapid power boost was so great for me personally, I let out a primal roar. Gary didn't, though. He was way too cool for that.

Marcus gave the team pep talk. "All right, guys. Enough talk." Then, raising one fist high in the air, he let out the only thing that seemed fitting. " _ **IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!"** _

* * *

["Heart's on Fire"

Written by Vince DiCola, Ed Fruge, and Joe Esposito

Performed by Vic Mignogna]

 _ _With that, the Data Squad launches and goes to work. Thankfully for them, all they have to deal with at this point are crystals. MirageGaogamon uses a Double Crescent Mirage attack. His slashes take out a number of crystals. Right next to him, Tom winds up a punch and then lets it go, one after another.__

 _Vic: (VO)_

 _ **Silent darkness creeps into your soul  
And removes the light of self-control  
The cave that holds you captive has no doors  
Burnin' with determination to even up the score  
**_

 _ _Gary lets loose some of his martial arts skills, masterfully kicking away while HerculesKabuterimon smashes a few with his horn. ShineGreymon roars as he releases a number of fireballs from his two hands. Greg finds himself partnered up with Marcus as the two of them smash crystals with their fists. Rosemon and Ravemon use their Rose Spear and Spiral Raven Claw attacks. Keenan figures out how to use his DigiSoul to control his boomerang as he maneuvers it to collide with several crystals.__

 _Vic: (VO)_ _ **  
Heart's on fire  
Strong desire rages deep within  
Heart's on fire  
Fever's rising high  
The moment of truth draws near**_

 ** _Time will not allow you to stand still, no_**  
 ** _Silence breaks the heart and bends the will_**  
 ** _And things that give deep passions are your sword_**  
 ** _Rules and regulations have no meaning anymore_**

 __Anya, who had opted to stay out of BanchoLeomon's training exercise, once again relies on whatever techniques she has.__

 _Vic: (VO)_ _ **  
Heart's on fire  
Strong desire rages deep within  
Heart's on fire  
Fever's rising high  
The moment of truth is here (oh!)  
Is here (Oh yeah!)**_

 _ _Then, the king decides to play dirty as he whips out vines to grab at them and thrash them around. Rosemon and Ravemon are the first to feel the sting. UlforceVeedramon uses his saber to slash away at them, but there are too many for him to slash at once, so he gets hit as well. The Austrian examines the situation carefully, while Marcus and Greg have their Digivices ready. Both their Digimon summon their weapons at the same time, and it looks really awesome (especially in a split-screen). ShineGreymon goes first as he charges at King Drasil with his sword. The blade snaps upon impact as King Drasil whips ShineGreymon down to the ground. While the two equipped Digimon are busy, the unlikely Bash Brothers go back to punching crystals. UlforceVeedramon dutifully waits until he gets close enough to fire directly into King Drasil's visor. No dice. He gets whipped away. Greg calls back down to him in concern. He looks back, and UlforceVeedramon gives him a thumbs up. Unfortunately for him, Greg is whipped back to the ground with him. They look to each other, nod, and fly back up to resume fighting.__

 _Vic: (VO)_ _ **  
Heart's on fire  
Strong desire rages deep within  
Fever's risin', **_

_**Energizin',**_

 _ **Right up till the end  
**_

 _ **Heart's on fire (heart's on fire)  
Strong desire (heart's on fire)  
Rages deep within  
Ooooh **_

_At this point, we switch over to the extended outro from the film version as the group continues to fight. King Drasil creates, from the digital earth itself, a giant crystal projectile and continues to shoot our heroes down._

* * *

Greg

We fought long and hard against him. King Drasil created a giant crystal projectile in front of him and launched it. All of us decided to counter it, but ended up getting hit, creating a massive explosion. Now, under normal circumstances, this projectile was big enough to kill someone, or at least seriously injure them. The only reason we didn't die from the impact was because we were in Hyper Aura Mode, and the blast was big enough to kick us out of it.

The next thing I knew, I found myself kissing the digital dirt under me. It felt like I'd hit a ton of bricks head on, but I could still make it.

"Now do you realize the extent of my power?"King Drasil inquired. Marcus looked up to the king with his usual angry, indignant, and incensed glare. " _Some king! You're_ the one who better realize the extent of _our_ power!" he shot back.

Good old Marcus. Even after being slammed into the ground, he still kept up his bravado. He stood up and continued, "We're not done, and we're gonna keep coming at you! **Do you hear me?** No matter how many times you knock us down, we're never gonna quit!"

King Drasil gave his cold, calculated answer. "Whether you quit or not, you will be destroyed."He then created another giant crystal. Gotsumon tried discouraging him. "Please, no more! You can't keep egging him on. If you get hit again, we're done for," he pleaded. "If you're afraid, go hide. I'm staying right here," Marcus insisted. I got up and stood right with him. "We've come too far to quit now. We've got to keep going, no matter what the cost," I added.

Marcus just stared at his dog tag then went back to yelling. "This isn't a schoolyard fight anymore. This is a fight to protect everyone. That's what you taught. Right, Dad?"

Anya got up with the others. " _Right!_ Marcus... we've got your back!" "Yes, me too! We fight with you, all the way!" Keenan added. "If we go down, we go down together as a team," Tom firmly said. "What they said," Gary concluded.

"You hear that? We're fighting as one!" our ponytail-clad Lou Gramm wannabe yelled. King Drasil responded, "In that case, I shall remove the very thing you are fighting so desperately to save."

He started glowing red and then rose into the air. "He's headed for the human world!" I realized. Marcus punched his fist in his palm and growled, "Grrrr... we've got to do something!"

I pulled out my Digivice. "We are, Marcus," I said. Then, I turned to my partner. "UlforceVeedramon, get up! We've got the world to save."

Both he and ShineGreymon got up. Then, I charged up my Digivice again as the others boarded their Digimon. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm planning on flying up there. How about you guys?" I asked. They didn't look like they were moving, so I decided to save it for later and climbed aboard UlforceVeedramon. The other Digimon launched as well, with Gotsumon hanging for dear life on ShineGreymon's tail.

* * *

Kristy

We kept watching as Craniamon struggled to keep the Digital World up. "Kristy, I've got to get you out of here. It's too dangerous!" Garudamon urged. I shook my head. "We can't leave! Craniamon gave himself up in place of my dad to hold up the Digital World. We can't just abandon him now!" I said.

That caught him by surprise. Sakuyamon tried to keep him going by unleashing a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. MegaGargomon even took a turn by holding it up for a while, but it got too heavy, so he passed it back. "Whew, you weren't kidding. The Digital World sure is heavier than Henry's apartment building," he quipped. Then, this white winged thing came down from the sky. I gasped. "So here you are, Craniamon. What a pathetic little traitor you've turned out to be. Your efforts will have been in vain." "King... Drasil..." Craniamon strained. I gasped again. "Stand there and watch, as I now destroy the human world."He created a crystal that launched like a rocket and destroyed most of Shinjuku. I fainted.

* * *

 _ _Garudamon moves Kristy to safety and then tries to take on King Drasil, but ends up getting hit by two crystals. The impact forces him to de-Digivolve to Biyomon. Kristy finally comes to.__

* * *

Kristy

I finally got up and rushed to my partner. "Biyomon..." I moaned. Then I looked up to the mean thing that nearly killed him.

"How could you do that?" I angrily asked. All I got was a cold, computerized answer, all flat and everything. "All Digimon who attack their king are traitors. If the Digimon had an ounce of loyalty, they would be helping me instead of fighting me."

"Maybe they don't... want to... help you," Biyomon said, struggling. "I have made my decision, and it is final. The human world must be destroyed. And now, you shall as well!""No..." But just then, I started hearing a yell coming from the sky. It came in and got louder and louder.

When I finally looked up, it was ShineGreymon. He had just punched out a crystal that was heading straight for us. "Kristy! Are you OK?" Marcus asked. "Marcus is back!" I cheered. But he wasn't the only one as soon, the other Digimon landed. "They're all back!" I cheered again.

Marcus got off ShineGreymon and stared angrily at King Drasil. "Thought you could just run off. I told you, we're not going away!" he shouted as he charged up his DigiSoul. He looked like he was going to go Super Saiyan, too.

"King Drasil! If you want to destroy the human world, you'll have to go through us!" Thomas added, charging himself up. Anya, Gary, and Keenan did the same thing. "And together, we're unbeatable!" "We'll fight to the end!" "And then some!"

Then, it was Greg's turn. "Now, King Drasil! Prepare to face the true power of human emotion." Then he charged up and posed with his Digivice. "READY? **"** he called. Without saying a word, the others took out their Digivices and stood in position, bringing in their hands towards the center. "CHARGE! DigiSoul.. _._ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__ All of the good Digimon started powering up, becoming much stronger.

"ShineGreymon _,_ _ _ **BURST MODE!"**__

"UlforceVeedramon, __**BURST MODE!"**__

"MirageGaogamon, __**BURST MODE!"**__

"Rosemon, __**BURST MODE!"**__

"Ravemon, __**BURST MODE!"**__

"HerculesKabuterimon, __**BURST MODE!"**__

 _" _ **WHAT?!"**__ King Drasil barked in shock.

Then, all the Digimon let out some of what I thought were their most powerful attacks. "Final Shining Burst!" "Meteor Shackle!" "Jewel of Heart!" "Lightning Thrust!" _"_ _ _ **Ray of Victory!"**__ _"_ Mega Electro Shocker!" All those attacks combined and collided to form one single ray of power, one shining arrow of hope that leads the way to victory. It created a huge, fiery explosion, but it wouldn't take him out.

* * *

Greg

It wouldn't take him out because in all that fire and light, vines came out and wrapped themselves around ShineGreymon and UlforceVeedramon. The two Digimon started fighting the bands, giving everything they had. When the smoke cleared, King Drasil was damaged, but still standing. "I'm quite impressed by the level of power you possess. But it's no match for the king of the Digital World."With that, he began to reconstruct himself.

"He can regenerate!" Tom marveled in horror. "Of course. I am eternal. The thought of you or any of you destroying me is preposterous."A dark crimson aura circuited through some of the vines and delivered a mighty payload to the two. Those vine whips hit Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ravemon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and MirageGaogamon, reverting them back to their previous Rookie forms. All six fell to the floor, as four of their human partners rushed to their sides. Finally, King Drasil threw UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon into the mountain, where they were severely weakened. Marcus and I looked on in shock. "ShineGreymon!" "UlforceVeedramon!" The king had made some more crystals. "You shall perish along with the human world,"he proclaimed as he prepared to strike. He released his crystals in every which direction.

* * *

 _ _The crystals hit in every which direction, spanning the globe. They go to Cairo, to Paris, to Beijing. In an airport bunker in Japan, the Norstein family and their entourage panic while Relena says a silent prayer for her beloved half-brother. In a lab, Sampson, the Criers, and the Monster Makers attempt to stay calm. The littlest Crier, Ruka, is not taking it so well.__

 _ _In Atlanta, the Logans band together, as Spencer and his sisters protect Valerie and her family.__

* * *

Greg's Dad

We grabbed everything we could use as a shield inside that church. Pot lids, cardboard boxes, everything. It got to a point where little Brianne got down on her knees in prayer while holding onto her pink-and-gray thing (Greg calls it a Digivice). "Heavenly Father, please don't let these crystals hurt my family or Patamon. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen!"

Suddenly, a miracle happened. A beam of light just poured out of her heart. Brianne looked up from her praying position. "Huh?" The light from her body went through her Digivice and hit the little rat.

 **WARP DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"Somehow, this little rat Digimon transformed into a giant archangel with eight shining, silver wings and purple armor. He looked down to Brianne and said in this holy voice, "Brianne, the pure light inside of your heart summoned me here. Now, I will be able to protect you and your family." Then, he flew up into the air, summoned his sword, and created a circle in the air with it. "Gate of Destiny!" He created a spinning gate in the middle of the air and opened it. It sucked up all the crystals that were floating around from everywhere like a vacuum cleaner. I'm not kidding. When the last crystal flew through, the gate closed and spun around, disappearing.

Dad looked up at it. "Well, it seems a miracle has happened this day. And I, for one, will be getting on my knees to thank the good Lord and MagnaAngemon for saving our lives." "Thank you very much, MagnaAngemon," Brianne said. MagnaAngemon smiled. "You're quite welcome."

* * *

 _It seems that this action has not only saved Atlanta, but also most of the Eastern United States. The Logan family looks relieved and overjoyed, giving prayers of thanksgiving for MagnaAngemon and his noble act._

* * *

Greg

I was back to kissing dirt again. This time, it was straight off Mt. Fuji. From what I could see on the floor, the others were in the same position I was. The Digimon were back as beat-up Rookies. The one closest to me was Tom.

"Gaomon... are you... OK? Gao...mon?" he weakly asked. Gaomon didn't say anything, but it looked like he was still breathing. Gary was beside me, and he could barely get on his knees, crawling towards Tentomon. "Come on, Tentomon! Wake up!" He made it and started shaking the beetle.

I started looking for Veemon. "Veemon? Veemon, are you alright?" I nervously asked. "...never better," he weakly said. I quickly crawled towards him. "Veemon..." "Boy, that King Drasil sure packs a punch, huh?" he weakly added with a faint smile. Then, he fell back on his back and shut his eyes. It was becoming painfully obvious. He was nearly dead.

Marcus wasn't having any luck with Agumon. He was understandably angry. "That's it! You! You can do anything you want to me, but when you mess with my friends, it's fightin' time!" "I understand what you're feeling. Anger. Hatred. Now you know the emotions that many Digimon feel towards humans,"King Drasil coldly answered. "They _what!?"_ "The humans have permanently deleted many innocent Digimon. The pain and suffering from this catastrophe will be felt for the rest of eternity. With this decision, I am avenging our lost Digimon."

Keenan got up on his knees and protested,"That's not how it is. Many humons, love Digimon like their own family." He got up on his feet. "Uh! Just like many Digimon, love humons as if they were one of them." "Oh really? Then where were these loving Digimon and humans when the Digital World was being ruthlessly attacked?" King Drasil asked.

Just then, we heard Craniamon drop to one knee and grunt. I got up to my feet and saw what was happening. "Craniamon!" I called. "I can't hold it up much longer!" he loudly groaned. It sounded like he was in agonizing pain. I tried encouraging him, "Keep holding it up, Craniamon! Don't give up! Do _not_ give up! We're going to create a world where both humans and Digimon can live together in harmony, but it won't mean a thing if you let the Digital World crash!" "I'll try..."

Marcus stepped in, and inadvertently ignited his DigiSoul around his entire body. "No! Don't try, do it! Dig down as far as you possibly can! Dig deep, because even if our Digimon are dead, we can't give up the fight! We can never quit until we stop King Drasil once and for all!" I ignited my DigiSoul as well and joined in the rah-rah session. I knew one thing, and one thing alone. Veemon may have died, but he taught me so much. Now I was willing to apply what he had taught me. He said I'd make a great Royal Knight, and this was the time to prove it.

I shouted up to King Drasil, "As long as our hearts are still beating, as long as we still have faith in ourselves and in our abilities, we won't need our Digimon. In fact, I think the six of us humans will beat you!"

Tom gave both of us a look. "Look at their DigiSoul Charges. They're going off the charts," he said. "Marcus? Greg?" Anya asked with surprise.

"King Drasil? You're wrong! Humans and Digimon can live together peacefully, and I'm gonna prove it by saving both worlds!" Marcus vowed. "Correction, we're gonna save both worlds! Together!" I corrected him.

I quickly discovered Marcus' battle plan. It was to raise his hands to the air and let loose his DigiSoul Charge to the sky, creating a pillar of orange light. "Uh, Marcus... what are you doing?" I asked. "Just watch and you'll find out." "Yeah, but you're usually not the one to hold your hands above your head to create a Spirit Ball. I would've expected you to charge up, jump into the air, yell at the top of your lungs and knock the evil Digimon senseless with your fists."

"You do what you want! **I'm staying!"** Marcus boldly declared. "Ohhhhhh-kay." I couldn't believe Marcus was letting me get away with this. He was going to let me deliver a punch on the enemy and make up for what I didn't do to Kurata. I took out my Digivice and posed with it. _"_ _ _ **Hyper... Aura...**__ _ _ **MODE!"**__ Once again, I pressed down on the Signal Port rectangle and entered Hyper Aura Mode. Then, I faced King Drasil. I boldly called out, "If the son of the legendary Spencer Damon won't give you what you deserve, then the son of the not-so-legendary Spencer Logan will!" I launched myself into the air and charged up my fist, ready to give him the knuckle sandwich of the century. All my aggression, all my hope, all my positive emotions were going into one single punch. I got close enough to his visor and started going in. _"_ _ _ **HA!"**__ And then, I delivered it, shattering his visor right in the red area. Needless to say, he felt the impact. As I lowered myself down, I couldn't believe it had happened. I was absolutely stimulated. I never felt my heart beat that much in my life. Of course, King Drasil regenerated like it was nothing, but it was an awesome accomplishment.

Gary promptly greeted me by beating me upside the head and berating me. "Greg, you idiot! We're supposed to be adding our DigiSoul to Marcus'. This is no time to play Street Fighter!" I still had a smile on my face from what I had done. "That's nice, Gary," I said, brushing him off. I then looked around. Tom and Anya had their hands up in the air and their DigiSoul fully charged. Keenan let out a yell and looked as if he was going Super Saiyan, but he was adding his DigiSoul to the lot. Gary struck a comfortable, yet powerful pose and released his DigiSoul. I figured my Hyper Aura Mode would boost my output, so I thrust my hand out and roared, releasing my DigiSoul.

* * *

Doug

Greg just landed a punch on King Drasil, and I couldn't have been more happier! Man, I was doing touchdown victory dances like crazy. "My character is awesome! __**Whoo-hoo-hoo-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!"**__ It was like scoring a decisive touchdown in the Super Bowl, man.

Just amazing. At that moment, I got a phone call from Quinton. " _Erholtz_! What the hell do you think you're doing? That wasn't in the script! My character's supposed to be the big hero!" "Aww shut up. Why should it matter to you? Your character's going to end up beating him anyway," I countered.

He went on about something. "Stop trying to ruin my fun, Q," I shot back. "All right, well, at least in this scene, we're supposed to be adding our DigiSoul to Marcus'. Everybody's in here." "OK, I'll do it in just a sec." I put the system on Auto-Pilot, then thrust out my hand and generated my own emerald-colored DigiSoul.

* * *

Yushima

It had been a long and hard fight outside. Just then, Kamemon stood up. "Sit down, Kamemon. You need your rest," I gently said. But he kept walking. I looked in confusion, then stood up and followed him.

* * *

Henry

It had been an intense battle, and we were just getting up from being slammed on the floor. Miki and Megumi, DATS' answer to the Indigo Girls, grabbed their heads and shook themselves off. "Megumi, are you OK?" Miki asked. "I think so," she answered. I checked on the others. "Takato. Rika. You guys all right?" I asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah. What about you?" "I'm fine, relatively speaking," I answered. We looked around and it looked like the two PawnChessmon were shooting off into the sky. "PawnChessmon! Come back!" Miki called.

* * *

Sarah

It was terrifying, just thinking of what might happen. I had to keep believing in my children. All of a sudden, the little Digimon started glowing and flew away. One of them opened the door and they all went out like moths. "No! Don't go outside! Guys, it's too dangerous! You'll get hurt! Please!" I begged. They didn't listen, so I chased after them towards the balcony. Then, I saw it.

* * *

Greg

As if things weren't getting weird enough, Gotsumon and Biyomon stood up, and they had yellow auras. "I feel someone calling me, asking me for their help," the rock Digimon said. "Me too, Kristy," Biyomon agreed, much to Kristy's concern. "Biyomon..." Then, they flew up and started joining in with others of yellow beams. Some of them were the baby Digimon from before. King Drasil was confused. "What's going on here? Are they trying to help Craniamon prop up the Digital World?"

* * *

Sampson

It was a remarkable sight to behold. Shooting stars were flying towards Mt. Fuji. The Criers, Monster Makers, and I were looking at them. "All those lights. What could they mean?" I wondered. Dr. Crier had the answer. "I think, they're various Digimon reacting to a very strong human emotion, and by the sheer numbers of them, I guess it's the most powerful emotion we have. Our will to survive."

Suddenly, Kudamon spoke up. "Dr. Crier is correct. Since the beginning of time, man's will to survive has always taken precedence over everything else. For Digimon, it is the same. Sampson, I need to Double Warp Digivolve and help them." "But Kudamon-" I started to protest. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is what we do, remember?"

I hesitantly smiled and pet Kudamon on the head. "All right, old friend," I consented. He jumped off my shoulder as I took out my Digivice and charged up my DigiSoul. _"_ _ _DigiSoul, CHARGE!__ _ _ **OVERDRIVE!"**__ "Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to...Kentaurosmon!" And with that, he flew off to help the others. I stoically looked on. Yamaki came up to me, fiddling with his lighter as usual. "I hadn't seen anything like this in eight years," he said.

* * *

Yushima

I had just finished explaining the will to survive. "It's an emotion more powerful than all the others, combined," I concluded. Relena caught on quickly. "I get it now. We're asking for help, and the Digimon are coming to our rescue."

* * *

 _Greg_

Giving all of your DigiSoul to help prop up the Digital World certainly takes its toll on a person's ability to move. I had to stay right where I was in order to maintain the constant flow. Craniamon looked like he was getting his second wind. "I feel it, too. The Digimon are coming, to save both worlds!"

With that increase in hope, he lifted the base of the Digital World just a bit higher. Soon, it stabilized. "We did it! We stopped the Digital World from colliding with the Earth!" Tom exclaimed. "You see? Human emotions have enough power to do anything!" Anya preached.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I put my arm down?" I asked. "No, Greg, we've still got to hold it up," Tom quickly answered. "But you just said-" "Forget what I said and keep your arm up." I sighed, "Yes, Mr. Nerdstein." "I heard that!"

Then, King Drasil spoke again. "I've seen the power of human emotions before. It was those very emotions that led to your vicious attack against the Digital World." All of a sudden, we saw more lights heading towards us. Anya recognized them. Magnamon, Dynasmon, and Omnimon gathered around their king. "It's the Royal Knights!" she said.

"Ah! My brave and loyal Royal Knight Brigade. I'm glad to see you. Destroy these humans at once!" the king ordered.

Omnimon spoke first. "I'd like to ask you something first, my liege. What is a king?" "What?" "What goes into a king's decision making? Why are you attempting to destroy something that our friends are risking their lives to protect?" This only made the king enraged."You dare question me?! Since the beginning of time, my word has been absolute!"

All of a sudden, another Knight flew in. This one was black and gold, and wore a fluttering blue cape that was tattered up. The other Knights became excited. "Alphamon has returned!" one of them cheered. "But I thought he was taking a long journey," Magnamon thought out loud.

"Alphamon, eh?" I quietly said. The Knight turned towards his king and knelt in mid-air. "My liege... I have returned from my long journey, and I have much to report to you. I have been traveling in secret and living among the humans. From what I have seen, not all of them have wicked intentions. In fact, most are quite good. True, I have seen hate, corruption, and fear. But I have also seen courage, friendship, hope, and love. The good I have seen, in my opinion, outweighs the bad. You say humans are evil, but that is not completely true. Your word is not absolute, my king. Even you can make mistakes. Both humans and Digimon possess the desire to survive, King Drasil. If you call yourself a king, then you will grant us the opportunity to live together in peace." The king pronounced his judgment. "So then you have turned against me, Alphamon. Very well. Then, you will all be killed alongside the human world!"He prepared more crystals to strike, and the Royal Knights stood their ground protecting us. "King Drasil has turned against us!" Magnamon loudly gasped. "No. It is you who has turned against me! You will now see why I am the ruler of the Digital World above all others!"

Then his voice changed to something more computerized and robotic. "My name is King Drasil, also known as the 2-9000WZ, a personal computer built to observe the evolution of Digital Monsters, otherwise known as Digimon."

We were finally allowed to put our arms down. "Wait a second, King Drasil is a PC!?" Marcus asked. The computer droned on, "Due to an error code, my experiments on human and Digimon interaction have failed. The software will be reinstalled, and after rebooting the system, the program will restart in a new, virtual universe."

"New universe?" Omnimon repeated. The king went haywire as crimson lightning went everywhere, reverting the Baby and In-Training Digimon into DigiEggs. Then, the lightning zapped Craniamon, who was still left holding the Digital World. So, the four Knights gathered around him and kept the Digital World from falling. "The odds of preventing the Digital and Human Worlds from colliding are .00001 percent, too insignificant to compute."

"This isn't about numbers, this is about how we feel!" Omnimon said. Craniamon joined in, "Humans and Digimon both have the will to survive. We share the same desire!" "Unable to compute. Unable to compute. Fatal error. A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to the computer."

And that only drove Marcus to his primary emotion, anger. He clenched his fist in front of him. "Grrrr... Just because things didn't go your way, you wanna wipe out everything and start from scratch!? You said you were trying to save the Digital World, and the Digimon. _What happened?_ You don't _care_ about saving them anymore?!" Lightning struck by his foot, but he went on, "Despite knowing the truth, you'd still rather destroy everything than admit you're wrong! You have no right to call yourself a king!"

This was it. I made my stand. "I've had enough talk! Time for a little action!" "You said it!" a familiar voice chirped. "Huh?" I looked in front of me, and Veemon was standing up with Agumon. "Boss! I'm with you, too. I'll never give up! Let's beat King Drasil together." Marcus tightened his fist. "All right! Agumon..." "Veemon..." "It's fightin' time!" All four of us came together in sync. "For humans and Digimon!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have not seen _Rocky IV_.

* * *

DATS TALENT SHOW FINALE

["Burning Heart"

Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan

Performed by Cast (Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz], Marcus Damon [Quinton Flynn], Henry Wong [Dave Wittenberg], Thomas H. Norstein [Crispin Freeman], Anya Rădulescu [Kate Higgins], Miki Kurosaki [Kate Higgins], Megumi Shirakawa [Stephanie Sheh], Gary Logan [Yuri Lowenthal], Commander Richard Sampson [Jamieson Price])

 _As the talent show wraps up, our main characters (Greg, Gary, Marcus, Thomas, Anya, Miki, Megumi, Henry, and their Digimon) are on stage. Sampson approaches the mic and speaks to the audience. "All right, agents. We've had a very good year so far, and I hope that 2010 will be even better. This song we're all about to perform for you has become something of a mantra for us. Some of you may recognize it, some may not. But listen very carefully to the lyrics, and take them to heart." Gaomon counts off the rhythm on his sticks as the band starts playing. Greg and Veemon are on electric guitar and bass, as usual, with Thomas and Henry also on guitar. Gary and Tentomon are on synth, accompanied by Sampson. Anya is tapping a tambourine against her hands and thighs while Lalamon floats around. The others are either backups or other percussion. Marcus is dancing around waiting for his turn on vocals. Tom is the first to the mic._

 _Tom:_

 _ **Two worlds collide  
Rival nations  
It's a primitive clash  
Venting years of frustration**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **Bravely we hope  
Against all hope  
There is so much at stake  
Seems our freedom's up against the ropes  
Does the crowd understand? **_

_Tom:_

 _ **Is it east versus west  
Or man against man?**_

 _Greg/Tom:_

 _ **Can any nation stand alone?**_

 _In the drumbeat after "in the burning heart", Marcus pumps his fist._

 _All:_

 _ **In the burning heart just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night rising like a spire  
In the burning heart the unmistakable fire**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **in the burning heart**_

 _Marcus goes up to the mic and cheers the crowd on as the prepares for his verse. "Listen to me now," he instructs as he starts clapping his hands in rhythm. DATS agents wave their Digivices and cell phones in the air._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **In the warrior's code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says, "Stop"  
His spirit cries...**_

 _All:_

 _ **NEVER!**_

 _Gary:_

 _ **Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember  
Knows it's you against you**_

 _All:_ _ **  
It's the paradox that drives us on**_

 _Marcus turns and points to Gary._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **It's a battle of wills**_

 _Gary:_

 _ **In the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills**_

 _Marcus:_

 _ **The victory is yours alone**_

 _All:_

 _ **In the burning heart just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night rising like a spire  
In the burning heart the unmistakable fire**_

 _On stage, it looks like the band is having a good time as they play the instrumental bridge._

 _Henry:_

 _ **In the burning heart just about to burst**_

 _Anya:_ _ **  
There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst**_

 _Sampson:_ _ **  
In the darkest night rising like a spire**_

 _All:_ _ **  
In the burning heart the unmistakable fire**_

 _Greg:_

 _ **In the burning heart just about to burst**_

 _Miki:_ _ **  
There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst**_

 _Megumi:_ _ **  
In the darkest night rising like a spire**_

 _All:_ _ **  
In the burning heart the unmistakable fire**_

 _Greg and Henry finish the song with an amazing guitar duet that is just rocking the house. As the song ends, the audience cheers and everyone takes a bow, thanking the audience._


	54. Chapter 50: The Long and Winding Road

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ , etc. ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap

(Greg) _We prepared for our last battle. Gaomon, Tentomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon were brought up to Mega level, and we humans entered Hyper Aura Mode for a fight alongside our Digimon. Unfortunately, things didn't go too well for us because King Drasil could regenerate at will. Then, he went off to the human world. We had this long and winding discussion about human emotions and their impact on the Digital World. For once, Marcus wasn't the first to punch a Digimon, so I got the honors of landing a blow on King Drasil! Gary didn't like it, though. We used our DigiSoul to help Craniamon hold up the Digital World alongside other Digimon in the human world when the Royal Knights showed up. It turned out they were on our side and started holding up the world as well. Also, King Drasil is actually a personal computer that runs on Windows. Now it needs to reboot and that could mean trouble. I mean, we're the Data Squad, not the Geek Squad! Brace yourselves, guys, because we're in this for the long haul. And it all starts right now!_

* * *

Chapter 50: The Long and Winding Road

* * *

Greg

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus? (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"Those who interrupt the program installation process will be permanently deleted,"King Drasil droned on. "Then that's just the risk we'll have to take," I said coolly. "You know what time it is, Agumon?" Marcus asked. "My watch says it's fightin' time," the dinosaur answered.

"And we're gonna finish this, once and for all. Right, Greg?" Veemon asked me. "Oh yeah... for humans and for Digimon. Let's go!"

So, the four of us started running towards King Drasil, yelling our heads off. He fired crystals at us, but we avoided them. True, I could've used Hyper Aura Mode and just flown there, but this was much more fun.

* * *

Thomas

So this was their big plan. "Marcus!" Anya and Keenan called in shock. "Greg!" Gary followed.

Perhaps against my better judgment, I decided to go against my better judgment and just support them in any way I could. For far too long, I had foolishly assumed that Greg was my student, and Marcus was just a pain in my side. I was wrong, and this was my chance to make up for it.

"Let's lend them a hand!" I boldly suggested. That's just what the Digimon did. "Double Backhand!" "Seed Blast!" "Ninja Blade!" "Super Shocker!" Those attacks took out each of the vines that were coming to attack them, but more vines came out. Marcus, being the more agile one, did a flip jump onto one. Greg, being the stockier one, just jumped. Veemon and Agumon jumped and held on. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at a vine that could have whipped him away. Another one came close to Veemon. "Vee Punch!" He swung both of his arms in circles so rapidly, his fists cut off the vine before it could hurt him.

Unfortunately, Agumon wasn't as lucky as one batted him away. " **Agumonnnnnn!"** Marcus shouted as he reached out. He grabbed one of his partner's claws and used the force to throw him up ahead in the vine. Greg and Veemon reversed roles, with the Digimon grabbing the human's hand and throwing him up back to safety. "Thanks, Vee," Greg said with great appreciation.

Unfortunately for us, King Drasil launched more crystals that were heading in our direction. Our Digimon panicked. "Keenan!" "Anya!" "Gary!" "Sir!" What happened next was most remarkable. I didn't even ignite my DigiSoul, and the next thing I knew, I was riding Gaogamon. And it wasn't just me. Sunflowmon held Anya in her arms, and Keenan and Gary were riding their Champion-level Digimon high into the sky. All the while, Drasil complained that it could not compute, could not compute.

* * *

Anya

The situation was most perplexing, and downright weird. I didn't even ignite my DigiSoul, and yet I was being carried by my partner's Champion-level. "Sunflowmon?" I asked. "How'd you Digivolve without my DigiSoul?" Thomas wondered. "I don't know, sir," Gaogamon answered. "I just wanted to protect Keenan, and it suddenly happened," Peckmon related. "I remember wishing for the strength to protect everyone, and I got it!" Sunflowmon added enthusiastically. "It was my will to protect you, Gary, that made me Digivolve on my own," Kabuterimon chimed in.

"If you could not defeat me while engaged in Mega-level Burst Mode, then why do you continue to fight at Champion-level? _ **"**_ Drasil inquired. "Oh pipe down. No matter what reason we give, you won't be able to compute it," I countered. "Try me. The chances of you winning are nearly zero percent."

* * *

Greg

" _Nearly_ zero, not _completely_ zero," I reminded that stupid computer with a grin. "Yeah, as long as there's a decimal and a one somewhere, we've still got a chance," Veemon added.

The other Digimon used more practical ways to shut the machine up. "Sunshine Beam!" "Spiral Blow!" "Kunai Wing!" "Electro Shocker!" Those attacks combined to create another explosion, and we continued climbing up. Now we were at least 2000 feet up, maybe even more. It was scary, but kinda fun. When the smoke cleared, MachGaogamon was there to deliver another punch. "Winning Knuckle!" He hit Drasil just below the visor. "Marvel Shot!" Those blasts continued to block up the visor. "Savage Emperor!" The computer started flying away, but it was too slow for MegaKabuterimon. "Electro Shocker!" At least Gary's Digimon was nice enough to attack from behind. By the time more smoke cleared, the four of us had made it up on Drasil's main body, away from the vines. We started running up that body towards somewhere. Crystals tried to attack us every which way with their beams, but we were too fast for them. Or at least Marcus was quick to pull me out of the way. I did the same for him. I turned to look as MachGaogamon punched away at one, but got hit. Lucky for us, he reconfigured himself and Digivolved further into MirageGaogamon. Gary's Digimon got hit too, but he moved up to HerculesKabuterimon like it was nothing.

The only thing that robotic voice could utter was "Cannot compute. Cannot compute." "Of course you can't compute it!" I shot back.

We kept running, and I decided not to look back so I could keep up momentum. If what happened to Tom's Digimon was any indication, the others would come back stronger than ever. Sure enough, they did. "Full Moon Blaster!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Justice Blade!" "Mega Electro Shocker!" We used the dust to jump up and prepared to strike.

We were quickly grabbed and wrapped up by vines, then shocked with what Craniamon had been shocked with. It felt like I was hit by 15 lightning bolts all at once.

* * *

Takuya

We'd finally gathered the team together by the pier, including Yoshi when we found out that she was compatible with the Spirits of Water. The rest of us made up the difference. Yoshi looked up at the scene. "Oh man, this is the worst! King Drasil is still there," she groaned. I just let out a confident grin. "Then that means it's time," I said. "Ancient Spirit Evolution?" Koji asked. I nodded. J.P., who had the Spirits of Thunder, was a bit hesitant. "Aww man, do we have to? I mean, I feel so awkward when we do that. It's like I'm... well, naked." But then he looked to Zoe. "But at least I'm naked next to you," he cooed. "È stupido pervertito!" she shouted in Italian as she slapped him. Koichi calmed everyone down. "Guys, we may feel awkward, but this is what we must do. We have a purpose. Now let's do it for the team." I nodded, as did the others. "Digivices out!" I called. Then, we each released our Fractal Code and scanned it. The evolution had to be perfectly timed in order to be just right. We were trained, so we had it in the bag. We all activated the Evolution code at the same time. " _EXECUTE!_ _ **Ancient Spirit Evolution!"**_

* * *

 _All of the Legendary Warrior spirits combine at once to form Susanoomon, the most powerful Digimon obtained through a spirit. The powerful Digimon flies up to Mt. Fuji and assists the Royal Knights in holding up the Digital World._

* * *

Kristy

"Marcus! Agumon! Greg! Veemon!" I couldn't take much more of this. My brother... he was getting hurt, and there was nothing I could do except have faith in him. All of a sudden, I felt my DigiSoul ignite, but I didn't know why.

* * *

Yushima

Something peculiar began to happen to Relena. "Father, the Digimon... they're getting stronger. They are. I can feel it. I can _feel it,"_ she said. All of a sudden, she gained a light blue aura of DigiSoul. "Relena!" Franz gasped.

"Father, I feel it." What was even stranger was that Franz himself gained a royal blue aura of DigiSoul. "So can I," he realized.

* * *

Sampson

At that moment, the Crier family's infant daughter Ruka gained an aura of light purple DigiSoul. "DigiSoul," I marveled. I looked around, and it seemed like more pillars of light were shooting out of the sky. Perhaps they were igniting their DigiSoul as well.

* * *

 _And indeed, all over the town, and all over the world, people are igniting their DigiSoul, answering DATS' plea for help. Sarah Damon has an orange DigiSoul, which she marvels at having. Jeri gets on her knees and prays to God, releasing sunflower yellow DigiSoul. The entire Harris family lets out yellow DigiSoul, as do Mr. Shiratori and his son Connor, Neon, and all of Ivan's siblings. Miki and Megumi inadvertently ignite theirs too. "PawnChessmon, go for it!" Megumi shouts. "You can do it if you just believe!" Miki adds._

 _In Atlanta, Spencer and Valerie Logan let out green DigiSoul. Spencer is more confused and jittery than anything. "Wha- what's going on here? What's this green light that's surrounding me?!" he yells. Valerie shushes her husband. Strangely enough, the rest of the Logan family lets out green DigiSoul as well._

 _In Austria, Heather Mallarti lets off some blue DigiSoul, along with her two boyfriends. We also see_ _Commandant_ _Zeller release bright orange DigiSoul._

 _Back in Japan, Kenta releases an aura of rose pink DigiSoul as he looks out over the balcony in the hospital. Takato, Henry, and Rika also release it in their three colors (red, green, and blue; respectively)._

* * *

Thomas

I looked out over the city, and there were thousands upon thousands of pillars of light. "All these lights," I quietly said. "DigiSoul Charges?" Anya asked. MirageGaogamon had an idea. "I can feel everyone's emotions joining together," he said. "I can hear everyone's voices rooting us on to victory," Rosemon added.

We heard King Drasil's voice again. "Cannot compute. Why do you continue to fight? The chances of you winning are virtually zero percent." "You're wrong! You're wrong!" Keenan shouted, "The power of one lone humon might be small..."

I finished his thought, "But together, the combined power of all our friends and family is huge!" Anya added to that, "We have the will to survive! We want to stay with our loved ones!" Just then, all of us became covered in pillars of our respectively colored DigiSoul.

The other Digimon started making their opinions known. "I wanna stay here in the Human World with my friend Kristy!" Biyomon declared. "Takatomon and I are family!" Guilmon added. "Rika and I share a special bond you would never understand," Renamon stated. "I sure as heck don't want to get rebooted and deleted and all that, uh uh," Terriermon decided. Even Gotsumon wanted to stay.

Meanwhile, Craniamon and the other Royal Knights were struggling to keep the Digital World up, but they had a plan. "Let's show King Drasil what **real** power is!" Craniamon declared. Alphamon agreed, "Our honor gives the Royal Knights strength, and not the word of a king!"

* * *

Greg

Again, King Drasil released a status report."Cannot compute. Cannot compute."

"You can't, huh? Then I guess you'll never understand," Marcus said. "Of course this machine can't compute. He certainly doesn't know how to play mind games correctly," I added. Marcus looked confused. "Huh? What are you yammering about?" he asked.

I explained, "Well, earlier he said our chances of winning were virtually zero percent and nearly zero percent. Notice those adverbs 'virtually' and 'nearly'. If he really wanted to shake us, he'd have said our chances were zero percent. But that's the thing, he didn't. He said nearly and virtually. There's still a small chance of victory."

"Exactly. There's still hope," Veemon agreed. I nodded and smiled, then turned back to King Drasil. "King Drasil! You think you have us beat right here by keeping us wrapped up. I got news for you. There are four Mega-level Digimon who can still beat you within an inch of your life. And if the Royal Knights ever secure the Digital World, they'll want a piece of you, too. And if they had the capabilities, I know a lot of humans who'd like to take you down. Our odds may be bad, but I'd say yours are looking just as bad. If not worse."

"Ha. Ha. You are quite delusional," Drasil laughed in deadpan monotone.

Marcus put in his two cents. "It's true that we fight a lot over stupid things, and sometimes we even hate each other. But just because you think humans and Digimon fight means everything has to die, you're wrong!" Then, Agumon joined in as he struggled to stretch out his paw. "Human emotion makes Digimon stronger!" he shouted. "And Digimon give human beings hope that anything is possible!" Marcus replied, also stretching his hand out.

I did the same. "Humans and Digimon are stronger together..." Veemon tried pushing himself closer to me so we could do the same thing. He also finished my thought. "...than they ever would be alone!" It was quite a stretch, but we finally managed to grasp hands. All four of us gained huge grins on our faces and called the same thing at the same time. "There's no limit to how far we can evolve together!" The orange DigiSoul mixed with the green, and both were able to break the vines.

[BGM: "Burning Heart" by Quinton Flynn]

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." I really didn't expect King Drasil to compute what happened next, and frankly I didn't care. Agumon became surrounded by a fiery aura which formed a draconic tail and wings. Veemon gained the same, except his aura was ice blue, a bit sleeker, and less sharp around the edges. Where Agumon was a hawk dragon, Veemon was an eagle dragon. Marcus had the advantage of using the ropes on Agumon's hand braces as reins. I had to settle for two handhold compartments on my partner's sides, kind of like Raidramon in a way.

"Get ready, King Drasil, because _here we come_!" Marcus shouted. "Let's show them what humans and Digimon can do together!" Veemon called.

Veemon and I flew up to King Drasil's visor. I took my hands out of the compartments, and then pulled off a Super Sentai pose with my Digivice and yelled, _"_ _ _ **Hyper Aura**__ _ _ **Mode! HA!"**__ After pressing down on the rectangle, I entered H.A.M. and then focused by closing my eyes.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute. Your previous attack in Hyper Aura Mode failed. It will not destroy me," Drasil droned.

I opened them again. "Oh, I know physical attacks won't work on you. I want to destroy you from the inside!" I brought my hand up decisively and allowed the Crest of Hope insignia to write itself on my hand, then prepared for my main offensive attack. _"_ _ _Esperanza Soul... Blaster..."__ Then I internally boosted the power, fully implementing H.A.M. and all my energy. _"_ _ _ **MAX!"**__ I thrust my hand out and delivered the payload right into King Drasil's visor. The attack didn't break the visor, it just turned it blue. There were sparks flying. "Cannot compute. Cannot compute. FATAL ERROR! Windows cannot start because the following file is missing or corrupt: DRASILWeapons32. Weapons system is corrupt."

That attack took a lot out of me, but I'd completed my mission. I'd given King Drasil a Blue Screen of Death and shut down his weapons system. "OK, Marcus! Huff huff….. _It's all yours!"_ I loudly panted. Then, we flew away before we got hurt.

* * *

Marcus

I was impressed with what Greg did, but this was our chance. Agumon and I flew up to that giant bucket of bolts and crashed into him head on. "Cannot compute! Cannot compute! Fatal error! FATAL ERROR!"What surprised me was that he was still able to talk after we burned a hole right through him. As we flew away, I could hear all the explosions. I looked back, and this silver thing that looked like a girl popped right out and into the sky. Whatever she was, she was going down. I summoned my Digivice and yelled at the top of my lungs, _"_ _ _ **Hyper... Aura...**__ _ _ **MODE!"**__ Then, I pressed down on the rectangle and went into Hyper Aura Mode. This was going to be the ultimate test of my fighting ability.

"You can't escape!" I shouted to the figure, and Agumon flew up towards her. When we got close enough, I jumped off and focused everything, all my strength, and all my aura into one punch. I even roared for an extra effect, and it worked! I landed a punch right in the side of her face. I completely shattered her face. The strange thing is... once I did that, I felt like we were all drawn into a blank space, like we were being dumped into a white void.

When I came to again, I was floating in a blank space, completely exhausted. Greg looked like he couldn't move at all, either. Agumon and Veemon had gone back to being their In-Training forms. "What is this... place?" Koromon slowly wondered. "Are we in... heaven or... hell?" I panted. "I sure... hope it's... heaven," Greg added.

* * *

Greg

Just then, we heard a female voice. "I see you've awoken," it said. I painfully lifted my head up, and saw a crystal with a red light in the middle. "All right... I'll take Now I've Seen Everything for $800," I quipped. It wisely decided to ignore me and continued. "You have shown me the true level of your combined power. It turned out to be much greater than I originally anticipated."

"Is... that King Drasil?" Marcus asked.

It went on. "But I still don't understand. Why do humans and Digimon wish to live together in one world? If the inhabitants of two worlds continue co-exist, it stands to reason that more conflicts will arise." "That may be true, but the Boss and I are still friends, even though we fight sometimes," Koromon reasoned. Marcus added on to that, being just a bit quieter than his usual shout. "That's right. You know... even humans don't see eye to eye, but... they can still wind up being friends, you just have to be willing to work for it."

That seemed to be good enough for the crystal, or King Drasil, or whatever it was. "Very well then. I shall lay myself to rest and protect you from afar, without any further meddling. I don't know if a world can exist where humans and Digimon can live together in harmony, but if it is to become a reality, then it's completely up to you." Marcus and Agumon gasped. All of a sudden, everything became white again.

* * *

Marcus

The first thing I saw when I came to was rock. "Marcus! Wake up!" It was Anya's voice. I lifted my head, and there she was. In fact, all of them were there. Kristy ran up to me. "Marcus, I was so worried about you!" "Anya. Thomas. Kristy..." I said. Then, I looked around. "Gary, Keenan, all of you." Koromon then lifted his eyes and woke up. "Is it time to eat?" he asked. "He's fine," Gaomon muttered.

I slowly got up while Anya rushed over to Greg (who was on his back) and Veemon's In-Training form. "Oh good, oh good, are we glad to see you!" he chirped while jumping on top of his partner's stomach. The Russian got down by her apparent boyfriend's side. His eyes were still shut, but he groaned. "Did we... win?" Greg asked. Veemon's In-Training form said, "Yeah, yeah! We won! King Drasil's all blown up and both of our worlds are safe! We did it! We did it!" Greg laughed at that, then opened his eyes, and saw all of us.

* * *

Greg

I finally got back on my feet. One of the larger Digimon separated back into seven people. "The Test Unit!" I exclaimed. "We did it, man. We worked with the Royal Knights, and everything's back to normal," Takuya said.

The other Royal Knights were there, too. "Your powerful DigiSoul Charges helped create a miracle!" Craniamon added. "You were magnificent, Marcus Damon; as were you, Gregory Logan. You two are, without a doubt, true legends of the Digital World," Omnimon chimed in. With that, they disappeared in beams of light, going back up to the Digital World. We looked up into the sky.

"Thanks a lot. You guys rock too," Marcus said with appreciation. I couldn't believe it. "I'm a... _legend?_ " I wondered out loud. Then, it finally hit me. _"_ _ _ **OH YEAH! Whooooo-hooooo!"**__ I think I momentarily lost control of my body, I was so excited. I grabbed Marcus by the shoulders and shook him in ecstasy. "Did you hear that, Marcus? We're legends of the Digital World! You and I are legends, baby!" I celebrated with everyone who was there, and Gary finally brought me back to my senses via his hand going clear across my face twice. I grabbed my cheek and calmed down. "Thanks, Gary. I needed that."

Then, I started hearing helicopter blades. The DATS chopper was coming in, and Miki, Megumi, and the three main Tamers were aboard, all happy to see us.

"Hi, guys!" Megumi cheered. We were glad to see them as they landed. Of course, they weren't the only ones aboard. First out were the Bodysuit Police, followed by the Crier family. "Keenan, you're safe," Dr. Crier said, sounding very relieved. Tears came to the young warrior's eyes. "Mama... Dad! I'm home!" He rushed over to them and gave both of them a hug. It was a very happy scene. "That's right," Mrs. Crier agreed.

Henry quickly set up a ramp so Relena could ride down. "Tommy, you're OK!" she cheered. Then, she got up and carefully walked to him, ending up leaning against his chest while Tom tenderly stroked her hair. "I've missed you," he said. "You're safe. I was so scared, I didn't know what to think." "I'm sorry I worried you, but now, it's over," was Tom's only answer.

He was then greeted by Mr. Norstein, who had a few words for his son. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed. "Uh... Father," he gasped. The older gentleman was at a loss for words. "I want to... thank you." "Well... you're welcome."

Yushima happily reunited with Kamemon, while the primary Tamers met up with their Digimon. Henry was up first. "Terriermon!" "Let's go home, Henry. I think I've had enough excitement for one day." The Chinese young man chuckled. "Yeah, I'm with you."

Takato happily rubbed the top of Guilmon's head, while Rika and Renamon greeted each other... in their usual, nonchalant way. Even Gotsumon was crying. Then, Commander Sampson came out and approached Kristy, who had secured Kudamon. She passed the weasel off to the man, who contently said, "Welcome back, my old friend," and placed him on his rightful spot on his neck. "I guess recruiting Marcus Damon worked out after all," Kudamon admitted.

That wasn't the only reunion Marcus would get. Sarah approached him, but Kristy was faster. "Mommy! I'm so sorry I worried you," she apologized. "That's OK. I knew you were safe," Sarah answered.

Then, she looked to her son. "I never stopped believing that Marcus would be able to make everything turn out alright." "Mom, I... I..." That earned two head turns. "What?" "Mom... I couldn't keep my promise to you. I'm sorry, I tried, but I couldn't bring Dad back," he admitted. "I had a feeling you'd say that, but I'm prepared. I still feel that one day, he will return to us. I'm just sad that he wasn't here to watch you grow up. He loved you so much, and he would be very proud of you, just like I am."

Sarah and Kristy hugged Marcus, trying to console him. It was a happy moment, and I couldn't stand to think of what would happen when she finally figured out the truth. I joined in, trying to break it to them gently. "Look, there's something you should know. I'm not going to give you any false hope at all, so I'll just straight out tell you. You see, Sarah... it turned out that BanchoLeomon was housing Dr. Damon's soul, leaving King Drasil to take over his body. When the two finally met, BanchoLeomon told Marcus to... well, finish them both off. UlforceVeedramon and I are accomplices. Sarah... your husband... Spencer, is..." "Hey there!" "Huh?" We all turned around, and there was a tall figure standing in the morning sunrise.

As the figure came closer and closer, we discovered that yes, it was Dr. Spencer Damon. "It's Dad. It's Dad!" Marcus shouted with joy. he was the first to run over to him, but he stopped to catch his breath before he could give his father a hug. I followed him. "Don't mess with me, is it really you this time?" he asked hopefully. "It's me, the one and only Spencer Damon." "But how?" "As a gift to you, King Drasil brought me back to life," Dr. Damon explained. The rest of the Damon family caught up and it was a very happy and long-overdue reunion.

At that point, I got a phone call on my cell. I answered it. "Hello?" "Greg?" "Mom?" "Oh Greg! It's so good to hear from you." "Mom! How's everything going over there? I'm glad to hear you too!" I started tearing up. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you," I sobbed happily. "Me too, son. Everything is just fine. Brianne's MagnaAngemon protected Atlanta and most of the East Coast from those crystals that were headed this way. And your father wants to know what that green light was that covered him early this morning. He's been babbling about it for hours." "...Tell him it's human emotion." I passed the phone to Gary, who talked with them about all that had happened. I learned that they'd be coming in the next few days. Apparently, as an additional gift, King Drasil decided to restore the DATS headquarters to what it was before Kurata blew it up. That included Gary's and my D-Arcs, which Sampson revealed to be in a safely guarded vault on the 4th floor.

About three days later, Mom, Dad, and Brianne came in on a Secret Service chopper. In fact, all of our parents eventually returned. We had a happy reunion, and Veemon and Tentomon got to meet their new "cousin" Patamon. We spent the next month in Tokyo, showing everyone just what had happened. Mom seemed quite intrigued, but Dad couldn't care less. He spent most of his time trying to chat up Mr. Norstein.

By then, it was mid-May, just after my birthday (May 9th for anyone curious). It looked like a storm was about to come through, and the conditions were perfect for it inside. Sampson had an important announcement to make, and Marcus didn't take it too well when he found out. _"You're closing the Digital Gate!?_ "

Sampson adjusted his sunglasses and explained, "It's the responsible thing to do. The digital barrier's been restored and the two worlds are safe again. The missing, have returned after eight years. However, it's still unstable, so the Digital Gate must be closed."

"But sir, for how long?" Tom inquired. Yushima had the answer. "We don't know yet. Maybe a year, maybe ten years. Perhaps even forever."

"No way!" Anya exclaimed. "But that messes up everything! What about our promise to create a world that humans and Digimon can share!?" Marcus added.

Agumon then stepped forward. "Uh, actually... there's something important we'd like to discuss with you," he said. "We Digimon would like to use this as an opportunity to return to the Digital World," Gaomon added. We were all confused. "What are you talking about, Gaomon?" Tom asked. "Because we defeated King Drasil, new problems have come up," Kudamon explained. Gotsumon stepped forward. "The Digital World is in chaos now that they've lost their leader. The Digimon are now confused." "That's why we'd all like to go back and rebuild the Digital World," Falcomon concluded.

"Are you serious?" Megumi asked in shock. The two PawnChessmon nodded their heads. Lalamon was next. "We believe one day, humans and Digimon _will_ live together in peace, but first, the Digital World has to become stable too. Understand?"

I couldn't believe this was happening again. "...No," I softly said. "Huh?" Marcus asked.

I calmly walked over to the wall and then started pounding it with my fist. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_ I can't believe this is happening _again!_ " I ranted. I turned around and faced the others. "Do you realize that this exact thing happened eight years ago? It's all coming back, all of it! I met Veemon, I met up with the others, made new friends, fought the enemies, saved the world, and now we have to say goodbye again! I know how it is, but it's not gonna be that way, because _I refuse to say goodbye!_ "

I just gave this pathetically sad face to my partner. "Oh, Veemon... are you going, too?" He sadly nodded. "Knock off the dramatics, Gregory. It's not becoming of you," Sampson scolded.

* * *

Marcus

So, Agumon was planning on leaving. I couldn't have that, so we settled it in our own way. He and I went outside where I punched him, sending him across the floor. I laid down the law. "You're staying right here! No more talk of leaving!" "You can fight me on this all you want, Boss, but I've already made up my mind to go back," Agumon argued. "And I'm saying you're not going _anywhere!_ You're more than my best friend, you're like a _brother_ to me, so why would you wanna leave? _I don't get it!_ " I could hear Agumon's footsteps, because I had my eyes shut. "I feel the _same!_ " Then, he punched me out and sent me on my side to the floor. "You're like a brother to me, too! I never wanna leave your side!" "Then why go? Just stay here with me!" "They're closing the gate!" I grabbed my scratched-up cheek. Agumon looked angry. "There's no reason for me to be here anymore. No more Digimon for us to fight. I'll just be a waste of space, spending my time sleeping and eating your mother's fried eggs!" "Agumon!" It looked like he was going to cry. "I'll never forget you! All the times we fought, side by side. Oh Boss, I wish we could go on forever having adventures, but _I just have to go!_ " "Fine then, go! **Who needs ya? You don't even belong in this world anyway!"** I growled back. If that was how he wanted to play it, fine. I didn't need him. I didn't need anybody. I tried fighting back the tears. "Go back to the Digital World where you belong!" I shouted. Then, I stared back at the ground, trying to mix my tears with the rain.

I went on, "I only wish I was going back with you. But I can't even imagine this world without you. The Earth is gonna seem like a really cold place when you leave." "Aw, _Boss_..." He left me alone with my tears.

* * *

Greg

Back in a conference room, Veemon and I stared at the rain outside. "Look, Veemon, you and I have a history that goes back years and years. We've been through so much together, and I still remember the day you had to leave. Mr. Mizuno goofed up on his algorithm, Yamaki did something, and you reverted to your In-Training form and went into the sky the morning after we saved this world the first time. I was so happy when you came back, but now... I've got to say goodbye again." "That time, I had no choice. But this time, I do, and I want to go back. When I was a Royal Knight, I felt like I had a mission, a purpose, something I could hope for. I missed you, but I knew that you'd be proud of me. Before we joined DATS, I got some action in. Mostly busting up hoods and drug cartels in Atlanta, but it just wasn't the same. You know me too well. You know I just can't stand to sit there and rot away. I've got to do something. I want to make the world a better place. Now I have the opportunity, and you want to take that away from me? How selfish can you get?" "How selfish can _I_ get? I should be asking you the same thing! You're like a brother to me, a part of my soul that can never be erased. I can't imagine living on this Earth without you as my friend!" "You're lucky! You got two adventures with me! Do you realize how many Tamers get that? Not many!"

He turned around indignantly and went on, "Besides, I'd just get in the way. You don't even need me any more. You've got friends, you've got yourself a nice little girlfriend, and your whole future ahead of you! If anything, my leaving is the best thing I could do for you. You wouldn't have to worry about constantly hiding or feeding me, or keeping me busy. You could enjoy life! You know, be normal!" "I don't want to be normal if it means losing you! You've become my new normal!"

Veemon gasped at that, then he gave me those sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh Greg... who am I kidding? I wish it... didn't have to be this way." "Me neither, buddy!" The two of us just sat there and cried into each other's arms.

* * *

Gaomon

Most people and Digimon don't know this, but I have a hobby of creating tea blends. I just have a nose for finding the right combinations of tea and fruit essences. I made a special blend for what could possibly be the last 24 hours Master Thomas and I might ever spend together. I brewed it and served it at the mansion. Thomas was in his study, staring out at the rain. I carefully placed the cup and saucer on his table. "I made some tea," I announced. He just stared at me for a second. "Thank you." Then, he took the saucer, lifted the cup, and took a sip.

"It's good," he said. I smiled. "It's an original blend. I think I'll call it, 'Vow to Meet Again'." "Gaomon..." "We will, sir, I promise," I added. I didn't want to bring his hopes up too high, because I didn't know for sure. I mean, I would do everything in my power, but if the fates decided against it, then so be it. "You're my best friend, Thomas," I said. "Same here," Thomas quietly replied.

* * *

Anya

Lalamon and I decided to go to the arcade for some cheap thrills. Lalamon pulled back a punch and hit the punching bag on the strength machine. She scored a knockout, and I was impressed. "That was awesome, Lalamon," I said. "Now it's your turn, Anya," she answered. So, I inserted the coin and prepared my punch. I focused just enough to ignite my DigiSoul. "Uh, Anya..." Then I swung back and fired! Sparks flew, and the machine went kaput. I tried to make the most of a bad situation. "Eh heh heh heh... um, my apologies?" I awkwardly said. The arcade manager chased me out for at least two blocks.

I hid inside a McDonald's. "Gee, I guess I don't know my own strength. I'm sorry, Lalamon. I'll go back tomorrow and offer to fix the machine," I said. "I'm actually kind of relieved, to see how strong you've become," Lalamon answered. "Of course, I'm strong, with you around." "No, you don't need me anymore to be strong. You're not the same insecure Anya with a inferiority complex. I'll keep singing our song in the Digital World to remind me of you." I knew then what had to be done. I grabbed Lalamon and started hugging her and squeezing her close to my breasts. "Oh Lalamon, I'm going to miss you so much!" I gushed. "Uh, Anya... I'll miss you too, but... I need some air!"

* * *

Gary

Tentomon and I discussed it over dinner. "So basically, you're saying that I don't need you anymore?" I inquired. "Yes, Gary. When I first met you, I thought that you just were one of those computer geeks! But after I got to know you, I realized, you are one of those computer geeks! Hahahahaha! I kid, I kid. You've grown and matured so much. Besides, I want you to think about your education. You're the ultimate combination of brains and brawn. You're considered a deadly weapon in 42 of the continental 48 states. I'm so proud of you, and I'll tell everyone in the Digital World about what we've done." "You mean that?" "Yeah. Just keep being the gosh-darn brilliant person you are. I'll be thinking about you all the time I'm in there. Well, when I'm not thinking about other things." I just smiled at him. "Tentomon..."

* * *

Sampson

As usual, I spent a long night at the office. Kudamon's departure would mean a lot of changes in the Sampson household. I called my wife, Delilah, and told her the news. She was delighted that Kudamon wouldn't have to watch us make love anymore, but would also miss him. I'd miss him too. I went back to the main War Room, where Miki and Megumi were just leaving with their Digimon for what I could only guess was a night of karaoke. Still trying to make up for that loss at the talent show. I sat down and settled into my usual chair. The room was at a minimal light level, just perfect for reminiscing. Kudamon crawled onto my shoulder from where he was sleeping on my desk. "Oh, hello," I softly said, just a bit surprised. "I like coming to this shoulder when I want to be alone," my soon to be ex-partner said. "Huh, want to be alone," I chuckled. "Ha ha ha, I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor, Sampson. I'll miss that laugh." It soon became silent, and we just sat there in the silence. "Sampson?" "Yes, Kudamon?" "I was wondering if you'd play a track for me on your computer." "Which one?" "'Old and Wise'. It's one of my favorites, and I'd like to hear it, one last time." So, I pulled up the file on the computer and set it to play on the sound system. As the orchestra quietly played, Kudamon seemed quite content on my shoulder. He even began to sing along to it.

* * *

["Old and Wise"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Kudamon (Sam Riegel)]

 _ _The orchestra plays the introduction. From behind Sampson's head, Kudamon directs the imaginary orchestra with his tail, like a master conductor. Then, he starts singing along.__

 _ _Kudamon:__

 _ **As far as my eyes can see  
There are shadows approaching me**_

 _Sampson gently scratches Kudamon behind the ears, which the weasel appreciates._

 _Kudamon:_ _ **  
And to those I left behind  
I wanted you to know  
You've always shared my deepest thoughts  
You follow where I go**_

 ** _And oh, when I'm old and wise_**  
 ** _Bitter words mean little to me_**  
 ** _Autumn winds will blow right through me_**  
 ** _And someday in the mist of time_**  
 ** _When they asked me if I knew you_**  
 ** _I'd smile and say you were a friend of mine_**  
 ** _And the sadness would be lifted from my eyes_**  
 ** _Oh when I'm old and wise_**

 ** _As far as my eyes can see_**

 _We now go outside, where in the full moon, Yushima is sharing a bottle of sake with Gotsumon and Kamemon, who are both mourning the fact they'll have to go home in the morning._

 _Kudamon: (VO)_ _ **  
There are shadows surrounding me  
And to those I leave behind  
I want you all to know  
You've always shared my darkest hours  
I'll miss you when I go**_

 _Elsewhere in the city, Takato is back to drawing. Needless to say, he's improved a lot over the years as his drawings are now more professional and more realistic. Henry practices his Tai Chi for Terriermon, who is watching with Suzie and Lopmon. At the Nonaka mansion, Rika and Renamon stare out at the moon and think long and hard._

 _Kudamon: (VO)_ _ **  
And oh, when I'm old and wise  
Heavy words that tossed and blew me  
Like autumn winds will blow right through me  
And someday in the mist of time  
When they ask you if you knew me  
Remember that you were a friend of mine**_

 _We return to DATS HQ._

 _Kudamon:_ _ **  
As the final curtain falls before my eyes  
Oh when I'm old and wise**_

 ** _As far as my eyes can see_**

 _The song holds off from its saxophone solo. We find Keenan and Falcomon high up on a wire post, looking out over the city skyline. "We've been through an awful lot, Keenan," Falcomon says. "Too many things to count," Keenan agrees. The two sit in silence until Keenan decides to speak again. "...Falcomon?" "Hmmm?" "Me thinking, and I decide, me going back to the Digital World with you, so I can help build new world, too!" The bird Digimon just looks into his partner's eyes. "No, Keenan. You can't. You have to stay here and get to know your family. Your parents are so happy to finally have you back." But the young warrior won't have it. "Me no care! Falcomon family too! Me not ready to say goodbye!" "But..." As the saxophone solo kicks in, Falcomon and Keenan cry on the wires, comforting each other._

 _As the song fades, we move to the next morning at DATS HQ._

* * *

Greg

The next morning was a tearful one. Dr. Damon and Sarah showed up, as did my parents. I had packed my bags, though, for a special surprise I'd spring on everyone. Kristy, being as young as she was, spent a long time tearfully hugging Biyomon. "Biyomon..."

Anya looked around. "I don't think Marcus is going to show up," she guessed. "I guess he doesn't want to say goodbye," Tom conjectured.

We all said our goodbyes to our Digimon as they stood inside the Digital Gate. "Fine then, forget him!" Agumon grumbled. Miki and Megumi prepared to open the Gate one last time. "Uh, ladies... before you do it, I'd like to make an announcement," I interrupted. At that point, Marcus came in. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

He had a large camping backpack packed, and he ran up to the Gate. "Stuff your goodbyes in a sock! I'm coming with you to the Digital World!" "You can't!" Tom shouted.

I started laughing at that. "Oh, Norstein... when will you ever learn there's no such thing as 'can't'? Especially after all we've done. In fact, my announcement was that I'm going, too!"

"But Greg!" Dad protested. "'But Greg' nothing, Dad. I thought about it long and hard last night. It's true, I could continue my education and hold onto fond memories and pictures of my best friend, Veemon. But then, I decided, 'Forget it! I'm going to the Digital World!' You wanna know _why_?"

"Why?" Sampson asked. "Because Veemon means that much to me. I can make up the classes if necessary, I can make up the credits. I've got a laptop and a portable generator, I can take classes online. But I can't make up losing a part of me. Eight years ago, I was torn away from him because of a glitch in someone's algorithm. I can't just say goodbye to him now. Besides, now that I know Marcus is going, I have to go." I rushed up to the gate and gave Marcus a noogie. "Somebody's gotta keep this guy in line," I added.

Veemon looked absolutely floored. "But Greg... I don't want you to go! We discussed this!" he yelled. "Besides, what happens if they decide to never open up the Digital Gate again?" Anya added. "I have to go! With Merukimon gone, who's going to keep an eye on the Digital World?" Marcus asked. "That's right! You go, son!" Dr. Damon cheered, much to Sarah and Kristy's concern.

To say Dad was disappointed would be the understatement of the century. He was downright livid. "Are you serious?! What kind of a father are you? Letting your teenage son spend possibly eternity in a faraway land when there's no guarantee of him coming back!" Dr. Damon smiled and said, "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Logan. I will work night and day to reopen the Digital Gate." "But you're allowing him to throw away his future!" Dad protested. "Uh, Dad... would you and Dr. Damon please discuss this in another room? I still got my goodbyes," I cut in.

I left the Gate and approached Anya. "Anya... you and I have had quite an adventure together. We've had two together, both involving Digimon. While Veemon has become my best friend, you have become my second. I'd love it if you came with me," I said. She didn't look too sure. "Oh... Greg, but... I'd have to think about it. It's true, we have had so many good times together."

* * *

Doug

I sensed what was coming as soon as it came into my inbox. I thought, "Oh no, not another sappy duet!" I quickly called Kate. She picked up her phone. "Kate, you gotta help me. Greg and Anya are about to do another one of those sappy love songs from an animated musical." "Oh brother. Which one is it this time?" "'At the Beginning' from Anastasia." "Geez..."

She hummed, quickly trying to think of an idea. "I got it! Why don't we just dub in the original track and have Greg and Anya lip synch to it?" "Sure beats what I was thinking. Skipping the whole thing. All right, I'll see what I can do. Call your agents, we could be in for some backlash." I looked up the original track and remastered it, just to be sure.

* * *

["At the Beginning"

Written by Lynn Ahrens

Performed by Greg Logan (singing voice by Richard Marx) and Anya Rădulescu (singing voice by Donna Lewis) (using the remastered 1997 recording)]

 _ _Greg directs Miki to play a track as the song starts. Anya tries warming up her voice, but decides to forget it and use the original vocals instead.__

 _Anya:  
_ _ **We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_ _  
_

 _Greg:  
_ _ **No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope,**_

 _Anya/Greg:  
_ _ **You were there to remind me  
This is the start**_ _  
_

 _Some of the Digimon inside the gate do that arm dance we originally saw in "Princess Karaoke" in time with the music. Greg and Anya chase each other in a typical performance style._

 _Anya/Greg:  
_ _ **And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

 _We then flashback to a sort of montage of moments in Greg and Anya's long relationship, starting with their first meeting in Digimon Tamers International and proceeding to the present. This continues until we come to the present day._

 _Anya: (VO)_

 _ **We were strangers on a crazy adventure (crazy adventure)**_

 _Greg: (VO)  
_ _ **Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

 _Anya/Greg: (VO)  
_ _ **Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

 _ **And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

 _ **I knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
**_

 _We come back to the present day, in DATS HQ, where it seems the others are joining in the performance, lip-syncing the backing vocals and just dancing around. Gary just won't have it. Romances are rekindled and friendships are cherished. Overall, everyone except Gary is just having a good time. And with this kind of material, who can blame them?_

 _Greg/Anya:_ _ **  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_ _  
_

 _Greg:  
_ _ **Yeah...**_ _  
_

 _Greg/Anya:  
_ _ **Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on**_ _  
_

 _Anya:  
_ _ **Starting out on a journey**_ _  
_

 _Greg/Anya:  
_ _ **Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning... (beginning)  
With you **_

_As the song ends, Greg and Anya embrace, and kiss full on._

* * *

Greg

"Bless your heart, Gregory Logan. You're the only one I know who can turn a goodbye into a Broadway spectacle," Gary grumbled. I blew him a raspberry, then went back to Anya for her decision.

After a few minutes, she finally said, "Well... yes! I'll do it! But we'll have to delay it until tomorrow so I can pack!"

The Digimon cheered, and then Marcus spoke up. "Ya know, Greg, you're not the only one. I've been eyeing a certain girl, and she's the blonde sitting right over there!" He pointed to Megumi, who looked taken aback. "Huh? Me?" "Uh, yeah. But I think this song is gonna explain it a lot better. Hit it, Miki!"

* * *

["Midnight Blue"

Written by Lou Gramm and Bruce Turgon

Performed by Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

 _Miki happily starts up another track on her computer. As the song starts, Gary facepalms again._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **Ain't got no regrets  
I ain't losin' track of which way I'm going  
I ain't gonna double back, no  
Don't want no misplay, put on no display  
An angel no, but I know my way**_

 _Marcus starts getting into the groove, as do the others, slowly. Greg raises his eyebrow at the "I used to follow" line, then looks to the camera and shakes his head._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **oh yeah, oh**_

 _ **I used to follow, yeah, that's true  
But my following days are over  
Now I just gotta follow through  
And I remember what my father said  
He said, "Son, life is simple, it's either cherry red or**_

 _ **Midnight blue", oh  
Midnight blue, oh**_

 _Dr. Damon and Spencer Logan come back in and are also taken aback at what's going on. Marcus takes this time to fist bump his dad and hug his mom._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **You were the restless one  
And you did not care that  
I was the trouble boy lookin' for a double dare  
I won't apologize for the things I've done and said  
But when I win your heart, I'm gonna paint it cherry red**_

 _He goes back to Megumi, dancing around._

 _Marcus:_

 _ **I don't want to talk about it  
What you do to me  
I can't live without it  
And you might think that it's much too soon  
For us to go this far into the midnight blue, oh  
It's midnight blue, oh**_

 _ **Now things could be different, that'd be a shame 'cause  
I'm the one who can feel the sun right in the pouring rain  
I won't say where and I don't know when  
But soon there's gonna come a day, baby, I'll be back again  
Yeah, I'll be back for you, you see I'm savin' up my love**_

 _ **Midnight blue, oh  
Into the midnight blue, oh  
Into the midnight blue, oh  
Can't leave this midnight blue, oh  
Into the midnight blue, oh  
Midnight blue, oh  
Midnight blue, oh**_

* * *

Greg

We got a 24-hour extension in the Human World, which gave Anya enough time to pack. Sampson made it quite clear, though, that this was it. The next day, the Gate would open one last time, and then close for an undetermined amount of time. Mom and Dad argued for it, with Mom supporting me. Gary wanted to go as well, but Dad loudly denied him that privilege.

The next morning was it. Everyone said their goodbyes and we headed into the Digital Gate.

* * *

["The Long and Winding Road"

Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Performed by Takato Matsuki (singing voice by Johnny Yong Bosch)]

 _As the humans and Digimon spend their last minutes together, Takato thinks back on what has happened. Marcus, Anya, and Greg embrace their parents for what could be the last time._

 _Takato: (VO)_

 _ **The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Lead me to your door**_

 _ **The wild and windy night  
That the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears  
Crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here?  
Let me know the way**_

 _ **Many times I've been alone  
And many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know  
The many ways I've tried**_

 _ **And still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door**_

 _Miki and Megumi prepare to open the Digital Gate one last time._ _ _"__ _ _Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized. The bionic condenser is coming on now," Miki reports. "Coordinates are entered and locked. Digital code recognized." "The DigiGate is open, initiating sequence." We come back to Takato, who is now singing to Guilmon and his friends, melancholy but hopeful that someday, they will meet again.__

 _Takato:_

 _ **But still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long long time ago  
Don't keep me waiting here  
Lead me to your door  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _As the song ends, the DigiGate opens as the three humans and all the Digimon disappear, on their journey to the Digital World. We fade to black._

* * *

Author's Notes:

The next chapter will be the epilogue, where we'll find out what happened to each of our characters in the future.

For those of you who have followed, reviewed, favorited, and liked this story (whether it be for the first time, or again), I want to thank you.


	55. Epilogue: Happy Endings

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Epilogue: Happy Endings

* * *

Greg

When we arrived at the Digital World, it looked like a wreck. It seems every time we finish beating the big bad enemy, the Digital World always looks like a mess. We started the long trek towards a place I knew we'd find comfort in, Wanderer's Cape. When we arrived, the mansion was there, and for some odd reason, it was a bit more furnished than it had been before. I reckoned it was like the Room of Requirement in all those Harry Potter books. We set up camp there and decided to start rebuilding the next morning.

The next morning, Alphamon summoned us to the Server Tree. Since King Drasil had gone back into resting, Alphamon took it upon himself to lead the world as their ruler. I came up with a different idea of establishing some democracy, with elected officials and everything. We based it off the United States government (much to Anya's chagrin). You know, it was fun trying to set up a new government, with a new economy and everything. The Royal Knights would serve as authority figures until we had everything ready.

We soon discovered we had another problem. Since ElDradimon's death at the hands of Kurata, the Digital World lacked a capital city. So, we founded a new city and named it Logan-Damon, using Marcus' and my last names. With that, construction began. We banded all the Digimon together. Then, we brought our Digimon to Mega level and brought ourselves into Hyper Aura Mode. You wouldn't believe how effective a boxing dog can be at cutting down trees. Within about six months (in Digital World time), we had built a pretty decent-sized city, about the size of Augusta.

We kept up contact with the others via e-mail, and learned that Yamaki and the Monster Makers had been working with Dr. Damon on stabilizing the Digital World. Based on how they explained it, they'd be using something based on what we'd done with our DigiSoul. I also apologized to Tom and thanked him for all he'd done for Gary and me. Also, Gary and Suzie had started dating, which was great because that could eventually mean I'd have Henry as a brother-in-law. Besides, Suzie was a good catch for him.

A year into our mission, we had our first general election for President of the Digital World. The candidates were Shoutmon, Alphamon, and Omnimon. We had a debate and everything, and I was the moderator. Surprisingly, Shoutmon won, with Cutemon as his VP. He chose the Royal Knights to make up his cabinet.

Meanwhile, Anya's and my relationship grew and developed better than before. We were unofficially married by MagnaAngemon, and I asked Veemon to be my best man.

* * *

Doug

All right, so I'm in charge of this epilogue. Here's what happened. While Marcus, Greg, and Anya and their Digimon built up the Digital World again, Yamaki and the Monster Makers worked on reopening the Digital Gate. Henry, Suzie, and Thomas helped out quite a bit, making a number of discoveries. Back in Atlanta, Franz Norstein financed the construction of another Digital Gate, with Spencer Logan using all the 23 years of telecommunications knowledge he had to help out. The first American Digital Gate opened in September 2011, with the Japanese Digital Gate reopening a month later. Anya and Greg walked out together without their Digimon. They understood that they'd be able to visit them any time they wanted.

In the meantime, Gary and Suzie had indeed developed a relationship. When the male went back to Atlanta, they vowed they'd keep in touch. They weren't the only Data Squad members to hook up. Henry and Rika fell in love, courted, and married in March 2012. Takato and Jeri and Greg and Anya were waiting right behind them. Everyone thought Miki and Thomas would become an item, but the Austrian had his own idea; her name was Nanami. Marcus invited Megumi over for a weekend in the Digital World, and the two hit it off. After about eight years of being apart, it didn't take long for Spencer and Sarah Damon to reignite their romance. They started living together again peacefully.

Keenan didn't find love, but he did find a good friendship with Kristy. He also became reeducated, learning English and Japanese with the same aggression he had in the Digital World. In a year's time, his language skills had improved dramatically. The two started middle school together in 2013.

With no more unruly Digimon to deal with, DATS became absorbed into the Tokyo police. That meant the Test Unit, the Miniskirt Police, and Sampson earned their badges and served honorably. Richard Sampson eventually became police commisioner. Homer Yushima retired, but he still kept an eye on everyone and on his fishing line.

Takato developed and drew his own manga and started an internship with Shueisha. The manga was so good, it was published in V-Jump magazine (sort of like what Shonen Jump was before they stopped print publishing) and was eventually translated into English and featured in Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha. Henry went to college and became a Digimon researcher, just like his dad. Rika kept up her acting career and eventually gained a role in a Kamen Rider series. Jeri became quite active in her church, and is still serving as a soloist in the church choir. Kenta finally found peace with himself and made himself welcome in the old gang. Once he proved to them how sincere he was with his apology, they accepted him. They still hang out. Kazu finally came out of the woodwork in 2011. He and his family had moved out to California, where Kazu had picked up the skateboard.

Greg graduated with a Bachelor's from Georgia State in his major of Communication Media. His first job was acting as promotions manager for Gary's new martial arts school. He'd discovered, like the rest of them, that you could still utilize DigiSoul even without a Digimon. In some ways, it makes life a lot easier. Of course, the younger Logan's dojo was just his way to pay for incidentials. He'd earned a full ride at Georgia State.

Even when they were just kids in Shinjuku, Anya was very good at cooking. So, she became a nutritionist and chef, adapting all her homemade Russian recipes for low-fat, low-carb, and low-calorie diets (all while keeping the taste). When asked about her success in a state magazine, she said, "It's easy to make good food healthy, and healthy food good. You just have to know how." Needless to say, she kept Greg and herself very happy.

One of the biggest things to happen was when Thomas represented Austria in the 2012 Summer Olympics. He won a bronze medal for his boxing skills. Once he came home, he went right back to work on his cure for Relena and finally completed it, becoming the youngest person to win the Nobel Prize for Medicine. He was so happy about his accomplishment, too.

Incidentally, Commandant Zeller went back to skiing when this whole incident was over. Heather Mallarti spent a year in parole but straightened up. Neon's single went platinum despite his Digimon's help, and Hayate Harris became a ringside commentator for TV Tokyo.

As for Marcus and Agumon, they decided to stay in the Digital World, breaking up fighting between rival Digimon factions. They couldn't be happier.

As for us voice actors, we finally collected on those singles Disney had released on our behalf and are still working for Studiopolis. I'm working on Fate/Zero as Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, plus Grumpy Bear on this new Care Bears series for The Hub. It sure beats my other roles.

What's the moral of this story, you may ask? I'm not so sure, personally. It seems to me that a common concept was endurance and perseverance. You know, never giving up. As long as we have the will to fight, and never give up hope, anything is possible. Then again, I am kind of the authority on that, huh?

And apparently, I have one song left I never got to do. Until now.

* * *

["The Entertainer"

Written by Billy Joel

Performed by Doug Erholtz]

 _On an empty stage, Doug sits at his synthesizer and starts playing the first few bars of "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin. He's delighted to find he can play it well, but then he focuses and switches out the sheet music to the Billy Joel song of the same name. Just then, the 02 version of T.K. walks in with an acoustic guitar and starts strumming away. Doug joins in on the synthesizer._

 _Doug:_

 _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know just where I stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Another serenader**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And another long-haired band**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Today I am your champion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I may have won your hearts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know the game, you'll forget my name**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I won't be here in another year**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I don't stay on the charts**_ _ **  
(ho)**_

 _The scene shifts to our "entertainer" practicing in his private studio as some of the more influential people in his career crowd him, with a few even rubbing his neck. Without batting an eyelash, he presents them with checks and they go their merry way._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've had to pay my price**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The things I did not know at first**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I learned by doin' twice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ah, but still they come to haunt me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still they want their say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I've learned to dance with a hand in my pants**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let 'em rub my neck and I write 'em a check**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And they go their merry way**_

 _ **(ho)**_

 _The scene shifts to find him inside palaces in Mumbai, India; London, England; and Moscow, Russia. In each one, Doug is snowing and flirting with a pair of ladies who happen to be big fans of his._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Been all around the world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've played all kinds of palaces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And laid all kinds of girls**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't remember faces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't remember names**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ah, but what the hell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know it's just as well**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause after a while and a thousand miles**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It all becomes the same**_

 _The scene shifts to a party in a ritzy,_ _high society Long Island mansion. (This is a parody of the Marx Bros. film "Animal Crackers".)_ _Doug,_ _wearing an explorer's pith helmet and boots_ , _is being carried_ _on a stretcher/litter borne by four ninjas from Konoha_ _, with two others bringing up the rear. Appearing as Doug's_ _field secretary_ _is his best friend, Yuri Lowenthal, who is wearing a blue suit and a Leaf Village headband. He presents his best friend with a collection of bills._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I bring to you my songs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd like to spend a day or two**_ _ **  
But**_ _ **I can't stay that long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No, I've got to meet expenses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got to stay in line**_ _ **  
I g**_ _ **otta get those fees to the agencies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'd love to stay but there's bills to pay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I just don't have the time**_ _ **  
**_

 _The scene shifts again to a live performance on a national radio show, similar to one Ryan Seacrest might host. Doug is behind the piano, and behind the mic. He later holds up a CD of his single in outrage. The song on the CD indeed has been cut to 3:05._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I come to do my show**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've heard my latest record**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's been on the radio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ah, it took me years to write it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They were the best years of my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It was a beautiful song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it ran too long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're gonna have a hit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta make it fit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So they cut it down to 3:05**_ _ **  
**_

 _The scene again shifts to a general merchandise store. Doug stands by the magazine and newspaper section, where his name is all over the various anime and video game magazines. He then points to the discount section of the store, where we find DVDs and merchandising of some of his more unfamiliar and outdated projects, such as_ _Battle B-Daman, Dinozaurs, Patlabor, and Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The idol of my age**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I make all kinds of money**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I go on the stage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ah, you've seen me in the papers**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've been in the magazines**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But if I go cold, I won't get sold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll get put in the back in the discount rack**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like another can of beans**_ _ **  
**_

 _We now come to the exciting conclusion at a packed anime convention, where Doug is once again behind the piano, surrounded by CG versions of the characters he's dubbed as his band. The crowd is supposedly on their feet._

 _Doug:_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am the entertainer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know just where I stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Another serenader**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And another long-haired band**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Today I am your champion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I may have won your hearts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know the game, you'll forget my name**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't be here in another year**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I don't stay on the charts**_

 _As the song ends, Doug pulls out a flamethrower and clears the area as he sets his piano ablaze, then walks away. The fire is enough to start the sprinkler system._

* * *

Doug

OK, that makes it all worthwhile. Hope you enjoyed the ride. If you did, feel free to start all over again at the prelude. Erholtz out.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you who are curious, I did base the Logan family on members of my own family.

Again, I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fanfic. I enjoyed writing this one very much.

For anyone curious, the voice actors portraying Greg's parents (Doug Erholtz and Wendee Lee) also voiced T.K. in the first two seasons of _Digimon: Digital Monsters._


	56. Closing 2: Closer to Heaven

_Digimon Savers Internation_ _al: RELOADED_

 _Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad, etc._ ©1999-2013, 2018 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Closing Theme:

"Closer to Heaven"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kazunori Miyake

Japanese Version Performed by Hirofumi Nojima  
English Version Performed by Crispin Freeman

 _The closing sequence starts with Thomas (in his second half of the season outfit) at his piano, playing the first few chords of the song. He has the sheet music in front of him so he can see what he's playing. It's dusk as he looks out the window while singing. Gaomon is in the middle of another one of his boxing drills, but pauses to notice a robin on a limb, flying away._

 _ **Rising and falling, lighter than air  
Silently calling, no one is there  
Oh bird that is flying so high and so free  
Closer to heaven than you and me**_

 _Greg and Veemon are at the pier at night, looking out at the reflection of the lights out on the water. They sit there, with smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts. Lalamon and Anya meet up with them, and then look out at the water._

 ** _Voices of strangers keep me from sleep_**  
 ** _Guardian angels watch over the deep_**  
 ** _A ship that is sailing way out to the sea_**  
 ** _Closer to heaven than you and me_**

 _On a rainy day, Gary and Tentomon, along with Keenan and Falcomon, look out of the Damon house balcony, staring at the rain. We then move into the Damon house kitchen, where Sarah is cooking. Kristy and Biyomon eat first, when Agumon joins them and starts scarfing down fried eggs._

 ** _Visions of rain fall out of blue skies_**  
 ** _Rivers of tears flow out of dry eyes_**  
 ** _Answer my question, tell me no lies_**  
 ** _Is this the real world or a fool's paradise?_**

 _[Skipping to 4:19 in the track] We next find Marcus and Agumon at a field, sitting down in the grass and admiring the sunrise. The others soon join him and just take comfort in each other's company._

 _ **Love that lies sleeping wakes in the night  
Secrets for keeping that won't see the light  
I look to the future and I hope it will be  
Closer to heaven than you and me  
Closer to heaven, longing to be  
Closer to heaven than you and me**_

 _As we come to the last line of the song, night has officially fallen and Thomas wraps things up._

 _ **Closer to heaven than you and me**_

 _Thomas finishes playing the song. At its conclusion, he rearranges the sheet music neatly, then lowers the lid on the keyboard, gets up, and walks away. He then turns out the light._

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Story by:

Ryota Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Background Director:

Yoshihito Watanabe

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

English Production by:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

In Association With:

Studiopolis, Inc.

Jetix Animation Concepts

Buena Vista Studios

English Main Cast:

Doug Erholtz as Greg Logan/Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (shared)/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (shared); Himself; Takeru "T.K." Takaishi/Seraphimon (shared); Spencer Logan

Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/Veedramon/AeroVeedramon/UlforceVeedramon/UlforceVeedramon Burst Mode; Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (shared)/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (shared); Beelzemon

Yuri Lowenthal as Gary Logan (Age 17); Neon Hanamura; Himself

Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujino; Heather Mallarti

Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon [X] Burst Mode; Dr. Spencer Damon/King Drasil's Human Form; Kamemon/Gwappamon/Shawjamon

Kate Higgins as Anya Rădulescu; Officer Miki Kurosaki; Herself

Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lalamon/Lilamon/Rosemon/Rosemon Burst Mode; Commandant Liesl Zeller; Aunt Maggie

Quinton Flynn as Marcus Damon/VictoryGreymon (shared); Himself

Brian Beacock as Koromon/Agumon/GeoGreymon/RizeGreymon/VictoryGreymon (shared) /ShineGreymon/ShineGreymon Ruin Mode/ShineGreymon Burst Mode; Takato Matsuki/Gallantmon (shared)

Steven J. Blum as Falcomon/Peckmon/Crowmon/Ravemon/Ravemon Burst Mode; Guilmon/Gallantmon (initially shared, then separate)/Gallantmon Burst Mode; Kenta Kitagawa/BioStrikedramon/BioVikemon; Mitsuo Yamaki; Magnamon; J.P. Shibayama; Flamedramon

Crispin Freeman as Thomas H. Norstein/ZeedGarurumon _(shared)_ ; Koichi Kimura/JagerLoweemon/Reichmon; FlaWizarmon

Steve Staley as Koji Minamoto/BeoWolfmon/KendoGarurumon

Skip Stellrecht as Gaomon/Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/ZeedGarurumon _(shared)_ /MirageGaogamon/MirageGaogamon Burst Mode

Mona Marshall as Young Thomas; Young Gary Logan; Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon; Sunflowmon; King Drasil 2-9000WZ

Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong; Kouki/BioThunderbirdmon/BioDarkdramon; Takuya Kanbara/Aldamon

Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Sam Riegel as Kudamon/Leppamon/Chirinmon/Kentaurosmon; Tommy Himi

Brianne Siddall as Keenan Crier

Michelle Ruff as Michelle Crier; Ruka Crier; Zoe Orimoto; Kazemon

Wendee Lee as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Season 1 Archive Footage); Valerie Logan; Brianne

Jamieson Price as Commander Richard Sampson; Seraphimon (shared)

Melissa Fahn as Kristy Damon; Rika Nonaka

Dave Mallow as Pegasusmon; MagnaAngemon; Gekomon

Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou; Patamon

David Garrison as Astamon

Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong

Kyle Hebert as Ballistamon; Belphemon

Ben Diskin as Shoutmon; Cutemon

Paul St. Peter as Wormmon

Will Estes as Alphamon

Lara Jill Miller as Aunt Beth

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Sarah Damon

Joe Ochman as Kevin Crier

Brian Palermo as Dr. Akihiro Kurata

Stephanie Sheh as Officer Megumi Shirokawa

Philece Sampler as Thomas' Mother; Nanami Ono/BioQuetzalmon/BioLotosmon; Grandmother Logan; Cody Hino

Dave Bushnell as Crusadermon

Jonathan David Cook as King Drasil/King Drasil 7_D6

Christopher Darga as Ivan/BioStegomon/BioSpinomon

Mari Devon as Renamon/Sakuyamon; King Drasil's Female Voice

Henry Dittman as Craniamon

Chris Edgerly as Dynasmon

Richard Epcar as Merukimon; Grandpa Logan

Susan Silo as Grandma Norstein

Peter Spellos as Omnimon

Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon

Michael Sorich as Baronmon

Doug Stone as Director Hashima

Kirk Thornton as Commander-General Homer Yushima; Satochi the Butler; Delgado

Wally Wingert as BanchoLeomon

Terrence Stone as Puwamon/Biyomon/Aquilamon/Garudamon

Tress MacNeille as Anya's Mother

Rob Paulsen as Anya's Father

Adam Bitterman as Franz Norstein

Michael Lindsay as Gotsumon/Meteormon

Reggie Brown as President Barack Obama

Additional Voice Talent:

Susan Boyajian

Chris Edgerly

Jonathan Fahn

Tom Fahn

Michael P. Greco

Richard Cansino

Michael Sorich

Alan Parsons

R. Martin Klein

Michael McConnohie

Robert Axelrod

Steve Kramer

Lex Lang

Stephanie Sheh

Robbie Rist

Debi Mae West

Dan Woren

Travis Willingham

Todd Haberkorn

Hirofumi Nojima

Junko Noda

Junichi Suwabe

Voice Director:

Jeff Nimoy

ADR Recordists:

Michael Clark

David W. Barr

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Music Editors:

Jim Wheeler

Liz Magro

The voices and music of Digimon Savers International were augmented by other performers.

Music Augmentation by:

Hollywood Studio Symphony

Re-Recording Mixers:

Michael Clark

Ernie Sheesley

Video Editors:

Terry T. Marlin

Lindsey Myers

Additional Video Compositing:

Harlin Harris

David Butterworth

Production Coordinators:

Sean Kelly

Jessica Renslow

Post Production Supervisor:

Denny Densmore

Executive Producers:

Jamie Simone

Koji Kaneda

Hiroaki Shibata

Producer:

Rita Majkut

Distributed by:

Saban Brands

Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution

Japanese Film Copyright:

© 2006 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

US Film Copyright:

©2010, 2018 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

© Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation

©2002 ABC Family Properties, Inc. and BVS International, N.V.

Underlying Property ® Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

All Rights Reserved


End file.
